


Expectation's Dance

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 166,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Changbin and Hyunjin are best friends, and they have been since they were kids. Secretly, they have both wanted to be more, but in their world, two Alphas are forbidden from being together. They live together at college, and the two of them are hiding their feelings for one another, especially now that Changbin is being forced into an arranged marriage with Felix. But when Hyunjin suddenly goes into heat, he realizes that he is actually and Omega, not an Alpha. Can he keep his true secondary gender a secret, or is the truth going to come out? And if the truth came out, would it bring him and Changbin together or tear them apart?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys!   
> This story is my baby. I have been working on it for over a month. I have rewritten this first chapter three times. I'm finally convinced that, at the very least, this story is starting out the way I want it to.  
> I think that my version of the omegaverse is explained within the story. However, if you are totally confused, comment about it, and I can clarify before next chapter. 
> 
> This story is officially dedicated to Lea. Thank you for trusting me with your friendship and for being the friend I needed in my life. <3 <3 Saya Sayang Awak!!!!!!

“Hey, Hyunjin,” Hyunjin looked up through blurry eyes to see Changbin look at him with concern. “Are you okay?” 

Hyunjin nodded, hoping to brush of concern. “Yeah, of course, Hyung. Just tired. Classes are piling up.” 

Changbin looked at him as if he didn’t believe him, but he accepted his words. “You need to take care of yourself, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “You’re right. If it’s okay with you….I think I’ll skip lunch and head home, now?” 

Changbin stood up from the table, “I’ll come with you.” 

Hyunjin shook his head hurriedly. “No, don’t do that. I would never dream of keeping your from meeting Felix.”

Changbin bit his lip, “Taking care of you is more important.” 

Hyunjin’s heart instantly hurt, “Not more important than keeping your commitments to your fiance, Hyung.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, my arranged fiance.” He still looked as if he was going to try following Hyunjin home.

“Arranged or not, Felix likes you, Hyung.” He paused, before adding, “Besides, I thought he was growing on you?”

Changbin sat back at the table with a pout. “I mean, sure. If I’m going to be forced to marry someone, Felix isn’t a bad option. He’s sweet and definitely cute.” 

Hyunjin bit back his pain and smiled, “See? He definitely takes precedence over me, Hyung. I’m gonna head home, now. You’d better not cancel on Lix.” 

Changbin groaned, but nodded. “Fine. At least let me know you’re home safely? I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

Hyunjin started to move away, “I’ll probably be sleeping,” He called back. “Try not to wake me?” 

Changbin laughed, “No promises.” 

Hyunjin pushed his way out of the building, eyes blinking away the sunlight that seemed particularly blinding. Maybe he was more than a little ‘tired’. He’d honestly felt like shit, all day. It was like part of his insides were ripping themselves apart, cramping in a way he thought was just lack of food. But his head had been pounding the last few hours, and he honestly felt like a fever was coming on. With a groan, he walked down the street towards the bus stop, practically collapsing on the bench when he reached it. The bus arrived quickly, and Hyunjin dizzily made it through the ride, grateful when his stop came and he was able to stumble his way to his apartment. 

He still wasn’t used to living where he was. Being friends with two chaebols and an ambassador’s son was a blessing and a curse. Hyunjin came from a solidly middle class family. His parents were Lawyers, his father an Alpha, his mother a Beta. They had met during law school, and, after falling in love, they had gone through the excruciatingly long years of paperwork and other legal processes, which included state mandated blind dates on his father’s part, to ensure that there was no suitable Omega to pair him with. The process was specifically designed to discourage non Alpha/Omega pairings from pursuing permanent relationships. Hyunjin’s parents, however, made it through the legal hoops and at a young enough age that conception was still possible. By the time they were officially married and conceived Hyunjin, they already had established themselves as prominent business attorneys. 

Hyunjin’s parents were hired by the Alpha CEO of a large international corporation, initially as consultants, and later as the official company attorneys. It was through that connection that Hyunjin met Changbin - sort of. Hyunjin would never forget the day they met. He was nine years old, at the time. 

  
  


_ The sky was a golden orange, shadows falling lazily across the ground; the park was gradually losing its inhabitants, as parents slowly called their children in for dinner. Hyunjin sat on the very top of the play set, stubby legs kicking back and forth, limbs not yet having grown long and lithe, as they later would. He looked across the playground, loneliness rising rapidly with each parent, who wasn’t his own, that came to collect his or her child. Only a handful of children remained, all of them boys. Hyunjin didn’t know any of the other boys; he hadn’t lived in the area long.  _

_ Hyunjin watched as one boy who looked even smaller than himself, attempted to do the monkey bars. The boy stretched his short arms out, but Hyunjin could tell, instantly, that it wasn’t going to be enough. Hyunjin sat up taller, face already cringing as the other boy’s fingers failed to grab hold and the boy fell to the ground. Something about the way he landed didn’t look right, and the boy cried out in pain as he hit the ground. The other boys immediately started laughing at him, calling him names.  _

_ Thoroughly annoyed with their behavior, Hyunjin jumped up from his spot and moved towards the boy who was now crying on the ground. “Hey,” Hyunjin yelled as the other boys continued laughing, “What are you laughing for?”  _

_ The few boys who were standing there turned to him. One of them sneered, “Changbin’s such a baby,” He explained, pointing at the crying boy. “When he grows up, I’m sure he’ll be a stupid Omega.” Said boy, Changbin, looked up at Hyunjin, terror apparent in his eyes.  _

_ Hyunjin turned to him and asked, slowly, “Where does it hurt and how bad?”  _

_ Changbin blinked, and pointed to his ankle, “It really hurts, right here.” His voice was little more than a sniffle.  _

_ Hyunjin nodded and then turned to the boy who had sneered at him, smiling at him, and stepping closer, then before the other boy could react, Hyunjin kicked his ankle as hard as he could. The other boy immediately hit the ground, a sob leaving his lips. _

_ “Funny,” Hyunjin said, blankly, “Doesn’t look like you’re reacting any differently. At least Changbin got hurt doing something hard. You got hurt because you’re a jerk.” He turned to the bully’s friends, “Does anybody else want to laugh? Or should I make more of you cry?”  _

_ The other boys grabbed hold of their still crying ring leader and ran off, leaving Hyunjin alone with Changbin. Changbin let out a strangled noise, and Hyunjin turned to him panicked that he was crying harder, but when he listened closer, he realized Changbin was laughing.  _

_ Hyunjin reached a hand, “Are you okay?”  _

_ Changbin stopped laughing and grinned up at him, “It still hurts, but I’ll be okay now that they are gone.” He took Hyunjin’s hand, who slowly helped him stand. They hobbled over to one of the park benches, where they sat.  _

_ “Are you waiting to get picked up?” Hyunjin asked, after a minute of sitting silently.  _

_ Changbin turned to him “Yeah, but it won’t be for a while.” He looked at Hyunjin curiously, “What about you?”  _

_ Hyunjin nodded, slowly, “Same. My parents are always too busy. They won’t get here for quite some time.” _

_ Changbin frowned, “I hate it. I just want them to notice me.”  _

_ “It’s pretty awful,” Hyunjin agreed, sadly. “How is your ankle?” _

_ “It really hurts,” Changbin said, whimpering a little.  _

_ “I’m sorry you got hurt, Changbin” Hyunjin said, quietly.  _

_ “Thanks,” suddenly Changbin’s eyes grew very wide. “I don’t know your name!”  _

_ Hyunjin giggled, “No, you don’t.”  _

_ “Are you going to tell me?” Changbin asked, pouting a little.  _

_ “Maybe. Will you be my friend, if I do?”  _

_ Changbin laughed, “Aren’t we already friends?” _

_ Hyunjin looked at him shyly, “If you want to be.”  _

_ Changbin laughed, “I’d like that.” He suddenly turned very serious. He reached his arm out formally, “I Seo Changbin, would hereby like to ask you to be my friend.”  _

_ Hyunjin smiled, taking his hand. “I,” Hyunjin paused dramatically, “Hwang Hyunjin, accept your request, Seo Changbin, to be your friend.”  _

_ He grinned, “Hyunjin, that suits you.”  _

_ “Changbin?” Hyunjin asked, seriously. _

_ “Yeah, Hyunjin?”  _

_ “Do you think we can be more than friends?”  _

_ Changbin blinked, “What’s more than friends?”  _

_ Hyunjin grinned, “Best friends?”  _

_ Changbin laughed, again. “Hwang Hyunjin, I like the way you think! From here on out, you’re my best friend!”  _

_ “Perfect! That means I can always be the one to protect you!”  _

_ “And I’ll always be around so you don't feel lonely,” Changbin added, definitively.  _

  
  


It was shortly after their promise to be friends that Changbin’s mother showed up. She was happy to see Changbin had a friend, and when Hyunjin’s mother arrived a few moments later, she was surprised to learn that Hyunjin was the son of her husband’s new company attorneys. Hyunjin would later learn that his parents had moved into the neighborhood for the simple reason of being closer to CEO Seo, as the company was nearby, and he often worked from home. Changbin’s mother invited the other two over for tea, and Hyunjin’s mother graciously accepted, the first of many such occasions. 

Hyunjin would never get over Changbin’s house. Because his father was the CEO of an international hotel chain, as well as other commercial properties, the Seo’s house looked more like a hotel lobby than a residential building. Over the next several years, Hyunjin would learn a lot about Changbin’s family. Changbin’s mother, while an Omega herself, came from a prestigious political family. Her Alpha father served multiple terms as a member of the National Assembly, and her older brother, in the present, was entering his first term. Changbin also had an older sister who, at the young age of 13, presented as a rare, female Alpha. Everything about the Seo family was elite. 

Changbin was a year older than Hyunjin, so they were never in the same school. But CEO Seo always used his connections to help Hyunjin attend the same schools as his son, recognizing that the two boys were good for each other. Changbin was often bullied because of his shy temperament, the park being just one example. But, people started to bother him less with Hyunjin around, and as the years went on, Changbin started to come out of his shell more. However, it wasn’t until Changbin was seventeen that people started to really back of. Everyone, even his own parents, had been nervous that Changbin would present as an Omega. But, despite being a late bloomer, Changbin was an Alpha, and the pheromones he started putting out after his presentation were powerful, intimidating even. Of course, as his best friend,  Hyunjin knew that Changbin was really a small teddy bear, but everyone else started to only see him as the promising Alpha his parents were eagerly promoting. 

Hyunjin entered the elevator, exhausted. He pushed the button for the top floor, the penthouse, and leaned back against the bar at the back of the unit, sighing heavily. He remembered the first time he took the elevator. He’d been apartment hunting with Changbin, Chan, Woojin and Jisung. Hyunjin had just finished his audition to attend Sungkyunkwan University’s dance department, earlier that day. Getting into Sungkyunkwan was considered almost impossible, without the connections and finances that came naturally to those like Changbin. Hyunjin, despite being top of his class knew that he’d never get into the university’s business or traditional programs. He’d planned on attending a regular university, but after Changbin left for college, he knew he would never survive four years of university without his best friend. So, he’d looked into what other programs there were.

When he looked into all of the programs, Hyunjin discovered that, in recent years, the dance department had been heavily female centered, with a pressing need for male dancers. Hyunjin had taken a few classes over the years, and, while he wasn’t very good, he’d been consistently told he had a dancer’s body - if he’d only apply himself. Hyunjin checked the other programs, but he knew his best chance was the dance program, which meant he had about seven months to train his body for auditions. 

When he made his decision, he spoke with his parents immediately. They weren’t thrilled about the ‘dancing’, but as soon as they realized it was to get him into Sungkyunkwan, they threw themselves into supporting him, spending a good chunk of money on trainers and private lessons. Hyunjin’s final year of high school saw him get a grand total of about two hours sleep, each night. Hyunjin didn’t actually tell Changbin his plans, not wanting to get his best friend’s hopes up. He simply practiced night and day to get good enough at having a real shot. 

It took a little over a month for Hyunjin to reteach his muscles how to move, but that was the hardest step, and once done, things got easier, and Hyunjin felt less stressed about his potential to get into the university. What actually caused Hyunjin the most concern was the fact that he hadn’t presented, yet. Everyone knew that Hyunjin wasn’t a beta, or else he’d be unable to smell Changbin’s pheromones and wouldn’t be giving off really subtle ones, himself. However, Hyunjin hadn’t tipped one way or the other, remaining neutral. His parents were just as concerned, not wanting their son to go into a heat or a rut without any preparation or warning. So, they scheduled Hyunjin for a full examination, hoping that doctors could help figure out which way he would present. 

The examination was a little bit weird. The doctor ran some tests and asked Hyunjin about his medical history. He read through the list of medications Hyunjin was taking, and after a few moments, pulled Hyunjin’s mother out of the room, alone. Hyunjin was worried the doctor was going to come back in saying he had cancer or something terminal, his mother had looked that nervous, but when they came back in several minutes later, whatever had her worried appeared to be gone. The doctor turned to Hyunjin, appraised him carefully and smiled:

“Congratulations, Hyunjin. You're an Alpha.” 

Hyunjin broke inside, a little, at the news. If he was an Alpha, and Changbin was an Alpha, they would never be more than friends, they couldn’t. If it was almost impossible, legally,  for Alpha/Beta or Omega/Beta relationships to exist, it  _ was  _ impossible for Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega pairings. They were illegal and taboo, as very, very rarely, conception occurred. The most fertile pairings were Alpha/Omega, with the highest rates for Alpha children being born, as the more dominant secondary gender tended to be passed along. 

Hyunjin and Changbin had never spoken about their feelings, Hyunjin couldn’t even be positive the other had any for him. But, Hyunjin had secretly been hoping to present as an Omega. They hadn’t talked about anything beyond friendship because if they were both Alphas, it wouldn’t matter, anyway. So, as with prior to his doctor's appointment, Hyunjin buried his attraction to his best friend, deep down. 

His parents, of course, were thrilled about his secondary gender. Not only would it increase his chances of getting into Sungkyunkwan, but it would make him more marketable for marriage, one day. His father held a party for him, that night, to celebrate his secondary gender. Hyunjin felt a part of his heart die, when he saw Changbin seated across the room. He moved over to his best friend. 

“Hey,” He said, softly. 

Changbin looked up at him, lifting his cup in a toast. “Congratulations,” He said, smiling softly. And maybe it was wishful thinking, but Hyunjin could have sworn the smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Thanks,” Hyunjin said simply, trying to smile back. “How has school been?” He asked Changbin. He’d been so busy dancing lately, they hadn’t spoken as much. 

Changbin smiled a little more sincerely then. “It’s going really good. I’ve actually been messing around with music again, between classes.” 

Hyunjin smiled widely at that. “Really? You have anything I can hear?” 

Changbin grinned. “Not with me. My friend, Chan, I told you about him, right? He has the tracks on his laptop.”

Hyunjin tried not to feel jealous that his best friend had new friends. “That’s awesome! The two of you are working on songs, together?” 

Changbin shook his head. “Actually the three of us - Chan, Jisung and me. Woojin thinks we should call ourselves 3racha.” 

Hyunjin laughed, “What, like the sauce?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yup. Because we’re that fire.” 

Hyunjin could picture it. He didn’t know the other three boys personally, but he’d heard about them on several occasions. Bang Chan’s father was the Australian-Korean ambassador, and Chan, known as Chris in Australia, spent his earliest years in Australia. But, he moved back to Seoul during High School. Because his father was such a prominent political figure, Chan’s parents insisted he always have a bodyguard with him. That’s how Woojin entered the picture. He was hired by Chan’s parents right after high school. He was young enough, though, that him and Chan had become best friends, quickly. 

Han Jisung, like Changbin, was a chaebol - son of a business conglomerate. Like the other two boys, he was studying Business Management. Although, he was younger than the others, in fact, he was several months younger than Hyunjin. But, because he attended High School in Malaysia, he graduated at a younger age than Korean students. Jisung was also an Omega, which was pretty rare. Very few omegas had ever been accepted into business programs - which should show just how prominent his family was. 

From what Changbin had told Hyunjin, they had all hit it off one day after Jisung started singing a  _ Girls Generation  _ song before class, and Chan had joined in almost immediately. Changbin hesitated for a moment before he pushed aside his embarrassment and started singing too.  

“I like the name,” Hyunjin finally said, snapping out of his thoughts. 

Changbin smiled, “I’m glad. I’ll have to show you some stuff, soon. I’d love to introduce you to my friends.” 

Hyunjin smiled, “I’d like that, Hyung.” He paused, before he nervously added, “I guess now would be a good time to tell you what I’ve been up to.” 

Changbin grew serious. “I knew something was keeping you busy. You’ve never gone so long without sending me selfies.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I do not take that many.” 

Changbin raised his eyebrow and pulled out his phone. He started flipping through apps, until he found his gallery. He clicked on a folder and held it up for Hyunjin to see. Hyunjin blushed crimson when he read the title:  _ Jinnie (502 Images, 7 Videos). _

“You save all of them?” Hyunjin asked, surprised.

Changbin blushed, this time. “What, you don’t save mine?” 

Hyunjin laughed, “Of course I do.” He pulled up his own phone and flipped through until he found the folder he was looking for.  _ Binnie (129 Images, 2 Videos).  _ “You just don’t send as many.” 

Changbin looked supremely pleased that Hyunjin kept his pictures, too. “I told you that you send a lot.” 

Hyunjin smirked, “I can’t help it if I’m beautiful, Hyung.” 

“So, what are you saying, then? That you stopped being beautiful the last few months?” 

Hyunjin smacked his arm, “Shut up! I’ll always be this good looking.” 

Hyunjin expected Changbin to come back with a clever retort, as per usual, but he simply turned serious again and said, “It’s true.” Hyunjin definitely felt that his eyes held sadness in them, that time. But, before he could respond, Hyunjin’s father came over, along with Changbin’s father. 

“Hyunjin!” He called, happily, “CEO Seo just agreed to write you a personal reference!” 

Hyunjin glanced at Changbin, nervously, who was wearing a confused expression. Then he turned back to Changbin’s father, bowing slightly, “I’d be honored to have your reference, Mr. Seo.” 

Changbin’s father laughed heartily and clapped his hand over Hyunjin’s shoulder. “It’s the least I can do, Hyunjin. You’ve been such a great help to my son all these years. And, maybe, if Changbin insists on going through with his crazy plan of moving in with other college students, you can live with him and keep him in line.” 

Now it was Hyunjin’s turn to look at a guilty looking Changbin, who frustratingly stated. “Dad, I don’t need a babysitter.” 

His father laughed, “Of course not. But Hyunjin will keep off any filthy suitors, until we can find you a proper mate.” 

Hyunjin tried not to feel hurt at that, choosing to tease his friend, instead. “Pretty sure his chin will do that for him.” 

Luckily, Hyunjin had learned at a young age, that Changbin’s father had a sense of humor. He laughed loudly. “Right you are. I don’t know why I was worried!” He turned to Hyunjin’s father. “Come Attorney Hwang, let me pour you another drink.” The two of them left, quickly. 

Hyunjin turned to Changbin, “Well, our fathers just kind of ruined it. But this is what I was trying to tell you.” 

“You’re applying for Sungkyunkwan?” 

Hyunjin nodded. “Yup. Dance department.” 

Changbin raised his eyebrow. “Dance? Since when do you dance?” 

Hyunjin looked at him fiercely. “It’s not like I could apply to any of the other departments.” 

“But...like...you don’t dance?” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Do you have any idea how busy I’ve been the last six months? You’ve barely heard from me because I’ve been taking private lessons.” 

“Seriously? That sounds intense. Have you gotten any good?” 

Hyunjin smirked, “I’ve definitely gotten good. Jeongin watches me practice, sometimes. He says I’m going to crush the audition.” 

Changbin seemed relieved with his answer. “I’m glad. I thought you were still planning on Seoul University. If you really are going to Sungkyunkwan, despite what I said to my dad, I’ll be pissed if you don’t come live with me.” 

“Who are you going to live with? 3racha?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yup! 3racha and Woojin, of course. But we’ve been struggling to find a place we really like, even with all of my dad’s connections.”

“What’s so difficult, Hyung?” 

Changbin sighed, “Well, Jisung needs his own room because of nesting, but that leaves us in an awkward position. We either need to find a place good enough for three people to share a single room or a place with room for all three of us to have our own room. It’s surprisingly hard to find a good place that all of us can agree on.” He perked up, “Although, if you room with us, Woojin and Chan could probably share; Jisung could still have his own nesting room; and you and I could share?” He phrased the last part more like a question, looking at Hyunjin nervously as if he didn’t know if his friend would want to.

Hyunjin reassured him quickly. “I think that sounds too good to be true. You should check with your friends to see if they’d be okay living with me, before I get my hopes up.” 

Changbin nodded, “Let’s go somewhere quiet, then, and I’ll see.” 

They moved out of the living room and upstairs, to Hyunjin’s room. Hyunjin shut the door behind them. Changbin had already thrown himself on Hyunjin’s bed, phone out and dialing. Hyunjin moved over to sit next to his friend. 

The phone was on speaker, so Hyunjin heard the second that the line connected. “What’s up?” A bright voice answered. 

“Hey, Hyung!” Changbin greeted, warmly. 

“Changbin, hey! How’s the party?” There was a brief shuffle on the other line and another voice jumped on.

“Changbin! Hey! I can’t believe you ditched our jamming session for a high school brat!” 

Changbin groaned, “Jisung, you idiot. You’re on speaker.” 

“Oh shit. Sorry, high school brat - ow! That hurt, Chan Hyung!”  

“Sorry about Jisung,” the first voice, Chan, said, coming back on. “And hello. Hyunjin, right?” 

Hyunjin nervously spoke up, “Uh, yeah. Chan?” 

“That’s me!” Chan confirmed. “It’s nice to kind of meet you.” 

“Yeah, you too,” Hyunjin agreed, albeit awkwardly. 

“Great,” Changbin cut back in. “Now that you’ve kind of met, I wanted to ask you guys something.” 

“Alright,” Chan said, curiously, “Shoot.” 

Changbin looked at Hyunjin nervously before jumping, “So, do you think it would be easier to find an apartment if I had a roommate?” He held his breath.

“Wait,” Chan said, “You don’t mean Hyunjin?” Hyunjin’s heart caught a little. But Chan was continuing. “Because if so, easier or harder, you should absolutely include your best friend. But I thought you said he was going to Seoul University?” 

Changbin exhaled, in a rush. “Yeah, he forgot to tell me,” He looked at Hyunjin a little bitterly, “That he was auditioning for the dance program, here. I heard about it at the party when my father offered to write him a reference.” 

Chan laughed, “Sounds about right. How come you didn’t tell us Hyunjin was a dancer?” 

Changbin groaned, “I didn’t know that, either.” 

Jisung butt in, again. “Bro, are you sure you’re actual friends with this kid? You apparently don’t know anything about him. Weren’t you pissed this afternoon because he hadn’t even told you he was an Alpha?” 

Hyunjin cut in, “Jisung, right?” He didn’t wait for confirmation, “For your information, I didn’t know I was an Alpha until this afternoon. Furthermore, I wasn’t a dancer last Changbin knew, and I didn’t tell him about the audition yet because I didn’t want to get up my own hopes.” Hyunjin sounded pissed, and he was, a little. “And Changbin isn’t just my friend, he’s my best friend.” 

There was a bit of an awkward silence, before Chan cleared his throat, “Right. Well, I think it’s probably a good idea for us all to meet up, before we jump into moving in together. When is your audition?” 

Hyunjin took in a deep breath. “It’s in a month.” 

“Is it at the university?” Chan asked.

Hyunjin nodded, before he remembered they couldn’t see him. He went to open his mouth, but Changbin laughed, and beat him to it. “He’s nodding, Hyung.” 

Chan laughed, too. “Awesome. How about this, then. How about all five of us meet up after your audition, Hyunjin? We can go to lunch and, if everyone still wants to, we can go look at places together?” 

“Sure. That sounds good.” Changbin agreed for the two of them. 

They ended the call quickly after. Then Changbin turned to Hyunjin. “If I asked you to show me some of your dancing, would you?” 

Hyunjin blushed a little, but nodded, shyly. “Sure. Come with me?” 

Changbin stood up confused, “You don’t practice in here?” 

Hyunjin laughed, “No. When I started taking lessons, my parents cleared out the guest room and made it a practice studio, for me.” He led Changbin from his bedroom and down the hall. He opened up a door on the left and walked inside. He turned on a light. Changbin whistled when he entered.

“Wow, Jinnie. Like, mirrors and everything? This is insane.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “I know. When I first told them I wanted to dance they flipped out, until I told them I wanted to dance to get into Sungkyunkwan. They changed their minds. I think my dad is hoping that I’ll eventually change my major, once I’m accepted. But after spending probably nine plus hours dancing every day, I’ve fallen in love with it.” He moved over to plug his phone into a stereo. “Anyways, they took out a chunk of my college fund to set this room up. But, considering how much I use it, it’s worth it.” 

He gestured for Changbin to sit on the other side of the room, where a small chair was in the corner. “Right, well, show me what you’ve got?” Changbin said, a little awkward, taking his seat. 

Hyunjin grinned before turning on his playlist. He was suddenly incredibly nervous to show Changbin. What if he wasn’t as good as he thought? But he bit his lip, forcing his nerves away and moved into his opening pose. As the music started, a hip hop number, he pushed away his awareness of Changbin and threw himself into the opening notes. 

 

Ever since he’d decided to become a dancer, something different had happened whenever he danced. It was like the adrenaline of each beat would pump into his system, fueling something inside of him he couldn’t explain with words.  His muscles needed to flex and relax, his limbs twist and contort and turn themselves into the letters of some unspeakable language. His soul began to enter each song, sweating out his anxieties and insecurities. By the time he finished his dance, he had become so absorbed by the story of the choreography and fluid motions that he’d forgotten about his audience. He flashed his eyes over to where Changbin was sitting and staring. His eyes were wide, his mouth open, slightly.  _ He looks so kissable,  _ Hyunjin thought, wonderingly. He tried pushing the thought away, but Changbin’s eyes were still tracing over his form, seemingly entranced. Hyunjin flushed, brightly. 

He turned back to his phone and shut off the music. 

“Hyunjin,” Changbin whispered, almost roughly. “That was…” 

Hyunjin turned to him again. Changbin was standing, now. “Was it that terrible?” Hyunjin asked, suddenly petrified that it was horror that left his friend speechless. 

Changbin shook his head, vehemently. “No Hyunjin. It was…” He took in a shaky breath, “It was the most beautiful, mesmerizing….. _ seductive  _ thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

Hyunjin wanted to laugh at his choice of words, dispute them, but Changbin’s tone was so serious and entreating that he couldn’t find the words to argue. He tried to think of something to say, but Changbin opened his mouth again. 

“I honestly don’t even want to know how many hours you’ve worked to get as good as this in only half a year. It looks like you’ve been dancing seriously your whole life. If you dance for your auditions like you just did, I don’t think you’d even need referrals or grades to get you in. Anybody who watches you is going to think you’ve been naturally talented your whole life.”

The compliments and reassurances were pouring from Changbin in a way that was highly unlike his usual personality. “I- thank you,” Hyunjin managed to choke out. Somehow the praise Changbin was giving him and the emotion from his dance was clashing, leaving Hyunjin with tears in his eyes. He suddenly started crying. Changbin was at his side in a few seconds, pulling him against his smaller body. 

“I’m all sweaty,” Hyunjin protested, pushing back a little.

“Am I supposed to care?” He said, seriously, simply hugging Hyunjin tighter. “Seriously Jinnie. I’m blown away. I can’t wait for you to blow your audition away.” 

“I’m so relieved you think I’m good enough,” Hyunjin breathed, “I’ve been working so hard.” 

“I can tell. But like, not in a bad way. To anyone who didn’t see you dance before, you’re seriously going to look like the most natural dancer, ever.” 

“I can’t believe that, Changbin. I’m sure you’re just exaggerating.” 

“I’m not. I promise, Jinnie.” He pulled back, biting his lip, “Can you show me another routine?” He finally asked shyly. 

Hyunjin blushed again, but something about the earnest look in Changbin’s eyes made him nod slowly and move back to his phone to turn on another of his choreographed pieces. 

Over the next hour, Changbin insisted on seeing routine after routine. He pitched in opinions about all of them, insisting that Hyunjin switch one of the songs he’d selected for his audition with another. “I’m telling you Jinnie. They’re both great, but the first one shows off your natural charisma, better.” And, as with most things in life, Hyunjin trusted Changbin’s opinion over all else. 

  
  
  


The elevator opened up in the penthouse. Hyunjin dizzily stepped and walked towards the couch. He sat down, shakily, taking in deep breaths. He felt like shit. All he wanted to do was curl up in his and Changbin’s room and sleep. 

“Woah, Hyunjin. Are you okay?” Hyunjin looks up and sees Jisung walking out of his room. 

Hyunjin moaned and blinked up, “Jisung?” Jisung moved over to the couch, putting an arm around Hyunjin. Hyunjin took a deep breath, leaning into Jisung. “Woah, Sungie, you smell really good.” 

Jisung blinked, “What?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, feeling like his headache was easing a little. “You smell good, calm.” 

Jisung tensed, sniffing the air. “Um, Hyunjin?” He said nervously. “I thought you were an Alpha?” 

Hyunjin leaned back, forehead creased with confusion. “I am. That’s what the doctors told me, anyway.” 

“Hyunjin…..I think” Jisung shook his head, “I think you’re going into heat.” 

Hyunjin laughed, “What? No way! Wouldn’t I know if I was an Omega, Jisung?” 

Jisung shrugged, “I mean, if the doctors told me I was an Alpha and I hadn’t officially presented, I’d probably just take their word for it, too.” 

Hyunjin groaned, “Everything hurts, Jisung. I thought maybe I was just working too hard.” 

“Does it feel like your insides are ripping apart?” 

Hyunjin nodded, blankly, “Yup. And I’ve had bad headaches all day, well except now they seem to be leaving, a bit.” 

Jisung sighed, slowly. “I don’t know what to tell you, Hyunjin, other than I really think you’re an Omega in preheat. I felt the same way, until my mom, an omega, sat with me during my first heat. Omega pheromones are designed to calm other omegas.” Jisung pulled out his phone. “I think we should call Changbin. He needs to know what’s happening so he can stay away from your room, tonight.” 

Hyunjin panicked. “What? NO! We can’t tell Binnie!” 

Jisung frowned at Hyunjin. “Why not?” 

Hyunjin just shook his head. “Nobody can know, Jisung!” 

“Hyunjin. You have to tell people. You can’t hide your secondary gender.” 

“But Binnie can’t know, Jisung. Not yet.” 

Jisung groaned, “I don’t understand, Hyunjin. What do you want me to do?” 

Hyunjin bit his lip, “If I really am going into heat, and I’m still not convinced that I am, can’t we pretend that it’s you? Can’t you cover for me, just this once? We can say that, I don’t know, that you asked me to share your heat, or something? And then we can hide in your room, and Changbin doesn’t have to find out, not until I’m ready?” 

Jisung stood up. “I’m not pretending to share a heat with you, Jinnie. Everybody knows we don’t even get along? Why would they believe I asked you into my nest during my most vulnerable time?”

Hyunjin was going into a panic, hunched over, cradling his head in his hands, “I don’t know, Jisung. I don’t know. But I can’t present like this. Not now. Not to Changbin.” He cut off, clutching his stomach in pain. “Fuck, it hurts so bad. Why does it hurt so bad?” 

Hyunjin was a mess, and Jisung broke. 

“Fuck. Fine. But you owe me, Hyunjin.” He grabbed his temporary roommate by the elbow and tugged him up. He led him to Changbin and Hyunjin’s room. “We need to get some of your things to add to my nest.” 

Hyunjin gave him a tired nod, and then he froze in his tracks, breathing in the air. His eyes went wide with shock. “What is that smell?” He asked Jisung, insistently. 

Jisung furrowed his brow. “Dude, this is your room, not mine?” 

Hyunjin stepped into the room, sniffing around. He moved towards Changbin’s bed, where the scent was strongest. The scent was vaguely familiar, cardamom and nutmeg, but it was heightened in a way that had Hyunjin’s toes curling with desire. Before he knew what he was doing, he was crawling onto Changbin’s bed, burying his face in his pillow. He felt himself tightening in his pants, and the most bizarre sensation came from his ass, almost as if he was leaking. He almost started growling, when arms grabbed him from behind and yanked him off the bed. 

“God dammit, Hyunjin. Snap out of it,” Jisung spat out. 

Hyunjin pushed against him, clawing his way back on the bed. “Alpha,” He moaned, out. 

Jisung’s eyes widened, realization hitting him. “You have a thing for Changbin!” He called out. 

Hyunjin whimpered, brain reverting even further into his secondary gender. He curled up, cradling Changbin’s pillow. “Alpha,” He said, again. 

Jisung carefully reached over and grabbed hold of Hyunjin’s hand. Hyunjin was starting to scent the room, pheromones leaking out with desperate wanting. “Hyunjin, we need to get you to a nest, now.” 

Hyunjin whined, “Nest here, nest for Alpha.” 

“Alpha isn’t here, right now, Hyunjin. Alpha would want you to be safe, wouldn’t he?” 

Jisung watched, exasperated as Hyunjin’s face scrunched up in thought. Finally, Hyunjin nodded, slowly. “Yes.” 

Jisung took advantage of the loll. “Good, now, why don’t you grab that pillow, and a blanket from your bed, and we’ll go get you situated?” 

Hyunjin stood reluctantly, pillow in hand. He moved over and grabbed his blanket. Jisung turned and started leading out of the room. Hyunjin paused on his way out, stopping just before the door, at the hamper. He reached and grabbed Changbin’s hoodie that was sitting on top, pulling it to his nose as he walked after Jisung. 

 

Jisung opened the door to his room and brought Hyunjin inside. The room was fairly large, and a really big bed was in the middle of the room. The bed was designed specifically for Omegas, circular and slightly fenced in, providing space for nesting items to go around the circumference. Jisung also had a mini fridge on a nightstand next to the bed, stocked with varying essentials for heats, vitamin heavy drinks, and simple nutritious light snacks. The other thing that made the room perfect for a heat was the connected private bathroom. Jisung helped Hyunjin onto the bed, where Hyunjin’s natural instincts cut in and he immediately started nesting, putting Changbin’s pillow against one side, and weaving his blanket into the several already on the bed. He also stripped off his shirt, pushing it into the side, before he slipped on Changbin’s hoodie.

Jisung was busy trying to come up with a plan.  Normally, during a heat, Jisung would bring out his special box of heat toys. When the craze hits, Jisung's normally horny personality was quadrupled and he would be at it for hours. He had no idea how he was going to help Hyunjin out. He certainly wasn’t sharing any of his toys, and there was no way he was going to fuck him, himself. Maybe Hyunjin wouldn’t hit as horny a phase, as it was his first heat.  

But that wasn’t even the first thing Jisung needed to figure out. He moved to the fridge and grabbed a drink, as well as several pills for Hyunjin. The pills were designed to ease heat pains, as well as dilute pheromones. He handed them to Hyunjin to take, before he grabbed a large can. “Hyunjin, I need you to stay here,” He told the boy, before he moved from the room. He took the can the Changbin and Hyunjin’s room, first, where he started spraying a heavy amount of the scent neutralizer in the air. The last thing they needed was for Changbin to smell Hyunjin’s heat scent and go into a rut. Jisung didn’t want to admit it, but he could tell that Hyunjin’s heat scents were more alluring than most, and if the way Hyunjin reacted to Changbin’s scent was any indication, Changbin’s reaction to Hyunjin’s would probably be no better. So he made sure to eliminate the scent before he moved to the living room and spread the neutralizers everywhere Hyunjin had been since getting home. 

 

When Hyunjin had first gotten home he had been in extreme pain. Now, however, it felt like his body was burning. Ever since he’d smelled Changbin’s scent, it was like there was an itch under his body he couldn’t satisfy. His mind was flooding with memories of Changbin, forcing him to revisit when he first felt attracted to the elder, and everything in between that had caused him to fall more and more deeply. But, what was worse, his mind was now spinning with fantasies of the other, the two of them in various positions, sweating and screaming. And he was going mad with wanting. The strange feeling of leaking hadn’t eased, only increased in potency. And his dick was just getting harder, the more he smelled Changbin’s hoodie. He was trying to hold back from touching himself as his body was screaming for him to do, as a small part of his brain was aware that Jisung would be back soon and probably not thrilled to find Hyunjin fucking himself. However, despite his best attempts, Hyunjin still found himself on his stomach, rocking against the bed, slowly. 

Jisung came back in the room, and almost laughed at the guilty look Hyunjin shot him.  _ So much for the first heat being less sexual,  _ he thought, rolling his eyes. He smelled the room, almost choking on the scent of aroused Omega. Hyunjin was really lucky he had found him and not one of the Alphas in the house. Even the most controlled and coherent Alpha would have a hard time walking away from an Omega who smelled like Hyunjin. With a sigh he moved to his box of heat toys, reluctantly grabbing the new toy he’d bought a week earlier. It was the only thing he had that was unused, and even though he’d told himself he wasn’t going to share, he found himself unpackaging it and bringing it over to the slightly older boy. 

“Here,” He said, bitterly. “Do what you have to, Hyung.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes looked at the dildo in Jisung’s hands before his eyes flicked up to his face. “I-”

“Don’t worry. I’ll go hide out in the bathroom for awhile. Just- give me your phone so I can pretend I’m you.” 

Hyunjin weakly handed him his phone, before he grabbed the toy. Jisung moved over to ensure the bedroom door was locked, before he skipped over to the bathroom where he’d probably be spending the next several hours trying not to hear his kind of friends orgasmic moaning.

 

As soon as Jisung was out of the room, Hyunjin was pulling off his clothes,  _ his  _ clothes. He absolutely kept Changbin’s hoodie on. He reached down to his dick and pumped it once, sighing in pleasure as he felt a little relief. But even that wasn't’ enough. He could feel an aching he wasn’t used to, coming from behind him. He slowly reached back and felt the slick slipping down his thighs. He slowly pushed a finger against his entrance, and pushed in. He lifted his other hand and sucked on his fingers slowly, obsessed over the way that touching himself inside felt. He moved his finger around, trying to widen his hole. It was surprisingly easy, considering he’d never done this before. He supposed it had to do with his Omega anatomy and the arousal from his heat. He added a second finger, scissoring slightly. He’d never felt the desire to stick something up his ass, before, but now that he was doing it, in heat, his fingers weren’t enough. 

He looked to the dildo Jisung had given him, adding a third finger as he wondered if Changbin looked anything like the large toy. He was surprised to feel a rush of slick slip across his fingers as he thought about his Hyung. He found himself thinking about the elder, more. And before he knew it, he was grabbing the toy and slowly replacing his fingers. “Changbin,” He moaned, as he pushed it inside him, slowly. The way it filled him up was dizzying. He went slowly, trying to adjust to the foreign feeling. But, whether it was a thing of anatomy, or just the haze of his heat, he needed more. He rocked back, moaning, loudly. In his mind, he wasn’t rocking onto an Alpha dildo, he was rocking onto Changbin, the other was groaning raspily in his ear, urging him on, whispering dirty thoughts in his ear, and Hyunjin was going crazy. He leaned against the bed, angling the toy deeper, and almost screamed, as the toy brushed against what he could only guess was his prostate. It felt so good, so unexpectedly, that he almost came immediately. 

He moaned, whimpering Changbin’s name. “F-feels so good, Hyung,” He whispered, wantonly. “Want you to fuck me.” 

His hand pumped the toy in and out, roughly, just how he imagined the older would do if he could, if he cared, if he was there. He grabbed Changbin’s pillow and put it under his hips, rocking into it as he pumped the toy behind him. He wanted to experience both with Changbin, Changbin fucking him from behind, but also Changbin, pliant and ready in front of him. He wanted Changbin to fuck his mouth, for Changbin to get fucked by him. He wanted Changbin to push him down, to push Changbin down. At the end of the day, he didn’t care how it happened; he just wanted Changbin so much it was physically hurting him to not be with the other. His fantasies were all colliding in his mind, and all he could dizzily picture was the elder, imagining what his face would look like as he came on Hyunjin, in Hyunjin, for Hyunjin. And Hyunjin lost it. He hit against his prostate again, as he dick finally released powerfully onto the pillow under him. “God, Yes, Changbin. Fuck.” He moaned, deliriously, riding out the waves of ecstasy that spilled from him. His muscles were collapsing, and he fell onto the pillow, cum smearing onto Changbin’s hoodie as he breathed in deeply, trying to recover. His brain cleared for a brief moment, guilt settling in as he realized that he just masturbated, hard, to his best friend - his engaged best friend. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Hwang Hyunjin?” He asked himself, bitterly. 

But the heat haze was already slipping back, and he realized that, if he was going to have refractory periods this short, throughout his entire heat, he was really, completely fucked. 

  
  


Jisung opened up Hyunjin’s phone and opened up the group chat with his friends, trying to find a way to word what was happening. He had no idea if it even sounded like Hyunjin, but he didn’t really care. It was an ‘emergency’ so hopefully nobody would question who was messaging. 

 

**3Racha+JinX2**

 

**HighSchoolBrat:** So just letting everyone know. Jisung went into an irregular heat. Since I was the only one home he asked me for help. Hes got everything he needs in his room. I’m hiding out in the bathroom during waves. 

**KangarooCB:** Shit. He wasn’t supposed to have a heat for another 2 months?

**HighSchoolBrat:** No shit. But it happened. So. 

**BabySpearB:** Wait. Hyunjin? Jisung asked YOU to help him?

**BodyBear:** Thank you for letting us know, Hyunjin. Do you need anything? 

**HighSchoolBrat:** I don’t think he’d have asked me if anyone else was available. 

**HighSchoolBrat:** And no, Woojin. I think we’re okay? Hopefully being irregular it won’t be as long as a regular heat? I’m seriously going to go insane if I have to be here the whole time. 

**HighSchoolBrat:** Maybe I’ll move his TV into the bathroom? 

 

**BinnieXJinnie private chat**

 

**Binnie <3: ** Hey Hyunjin. You sure you’re alright? I know you two don’t really get along…

**Jinnie <3: ** Hey Hyung. Yeah. I’m good. Just . . .  preoccupied? 

**Binnie <3: ** Preoccupied?

**Binnie <3: ** You’re not like….. _ sharing  _ his heat, are you? 

 

Jisung rolled his eyes. These two were so obvious. How had nobody realized they had a thing for each other? Although, considering they thought Hyunjin was an Alpha, it kind of made sense why nothing had ever happened. That and Changbin was engaged, so, that probably complicated things further. He thought for a moment, before he just responded as he would if Changbin was asking himself, Jisung, not Hyunjin the question. 

 

**Jinnie <3: ** I would literally rather die. 

**Binnie <3: ** Lol. I figured. Are you feeling any better? 

**Binnie <3: ** And don’t worry. I kept my appointment with Felix. 

Jisung felt himself cringing. This was seriously going to be such an awkward three days if he had to pretend to be Hyunjin the whole time. 

 

**Jinnie <3: ** I mean, I’ve felt better. I think I’m going to make a pillow fort in Jisung’s bathroom. 

 

That’s something Hyunjin would do, right? Jisung shrugged, sending the message. He put his ear to the door and listened to hear if Hyunjin was knocked out yet. He blushed when he heard what the other was moaning. Yeah...Hyunjin definitely had a thing for Changbin. 

 

**Binnie <3:** I’m sorry I couldn’t see you home. Maybe then Jisung could have asked me for help. Sorry you’re stuck on Squirrel duty. 

 

Jisung bristled at that. He hated being called a squirrel. But he had to keep up the facade Hyunjin needed, so he bit his pride and tried to make a joke like Hyunjin would. 

 

**Jinnie <3: ** Well, things are a bit nuttier than normal. 

**Binnie <3: ** Ew. That’s disgusting. And a terrible joke, Jinnie. 

 

Jisung groaned. He was terrible at acting like the stuck up dancer.

 

**Jinnie <3: ** Well sorry if I’m not up to a comedy routine rn. 

**Binnie <3: ** Nah man, I’m sorry. I’m trying to distract you, but I guess I suck at it? 

**Jinnie <3: ** Thanks, Hyung. I think things are calming down a bit. I’m gonna go make sure Jisung is hydrated. 

 

Changbin put down his phone, frowning. A few more notification had come in from the group chat, but he was not in the mood to read them. He felt terrible. His best friend was going to be stuck babysitting someone he didn’t get alone with for the next few days, and he was already not feeling good. 

“Hey, Changbin. Is everything alright?” Felix asked him. 

Changbin turned to the younger boy, smiling apologetically. “Yeah. Sorry. Roommate stuff.” 

Felix furrowed his freckled nose. “Is something wrong?” 

Changbin shrugged, “Kind of? Jisung went into an irregular heat, and since Hyunjin was the only one around, he’s apparently stuck helping him through the heat.” 

Felix frowned, “But Hyunjin and Jisung hate each other?” 

Changbin laughed, “You knew that, too?” 

Felix giggled, “I mean, Hyunjin’s pretty blunt. I can’t tell you how many times he’s come to class pissed about Jisung.” 

Changbin groaned, “Those two haven’t gotten along since before they even officially met.” He sighed, “Maybe this heat will be good for them? They can finally be friends?” 

Felix blushed a little. “It depends on how the heat goes, I guess. Are they….did Jisung ask him to  _ share  _ the heat? Or just be there?” 

“The second one. They would both rather die than actually share the heat.” 

Felix nodded, “I don’t know. Maybe if Hyunjin genuinely helps Jisung, the two of them can bond? Heats can be scary, overwhelming. That kind of vulnerability could be good for them, or it could screw things up, permanently. Jisung didn’t ask Hyunjin to switch out with someone else when they get home?” 

Changbin shook his head, “No, it sounds like Jisung can’t handle the environment changing? Hyunjin says Jisung’s room is stocked with everything they need.” 

Felix nodded, “That makes sense. My room has stuff for emergencies, too.” 

“My ruts have always been really precise, so I never even thought about having an emergency supply. Maybe I should prepare one?” 

The atmosphere was getting awkward, as the two arranged fiances talked about the sensitive topic. 

Felix cleared his throat, “Well, anyways. I really enjoyed our lunch date, Hyung.” 

Changbin tried to smile, sincerely. “Good. This same time, Tuesday?” 

Felix blushed, “Yeah. I’d really like that. I know… I know this was arranged, but I hope you know that I really like you, Hyung.” 

Changbin didn’t know what to say to that. Even as they were speaking, Changbin was only thinking about Hyunjin. He was wracking his brain for something to say, when Felix cut in.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Hyung. You don’t have to say anything.” He stood up and grabbed his bag. “I’ll head out first. See you later!” 

He was gone before Changbin could say anything, but it was probably better that way. What are you supposed to say to your arranged fiance, when they tell you they like you...but you are still madly in love with your untouchable best friend? He sighed, picking up his phone. There were no new messages from Hyunjin. But several in the group chat. 

 

**3Racha+JinX2**

 

**KangarooCB:** I say go for it. if the TV will fit. 

**BodyBear:** Do I need to remind both of you that putting an electronic that close to running water is probably not very safe? 

**KangarooCB:** It’s not like he’s putting it IN the water Hyung. 

**BodyBear:** It doesn’t matter. What if it got knocked over? 

**KangarooCB:** I think it’s worth it. Maybe I’ll try it too. 

**BodyBear:** You are not. Or else my job is completely pointless. 

**KangarooCB:** You’re supposed to protect me from others not ruin my fun.

**BodyBear:** I’m supposed to keep you safe. That includes from yourself. 

**BabySpearB:** You guys are ridiculous. 

**BabySpearB:** But I actually agree with Woojin on this one. 

**KangarooCB:** Traitor! 

**BodyBear:** Hah! Thank you, Changbin. 

**KangarooCB:** Fine. 

**KangarooCB:** How was your lunch date, Changbin? 

**BabySpearB:** Are you seriously asking me about my date as revenge? 

**KangarooCB:** You can’t prove anything. 

**BabySpearB:** Right. Well. whatever. It was fine. 

**KangarooCB:** Fine? That doesn’t sound good? 

 

**Chris & Changbin private chat**

**Changbin:** Bro. Can we not talk about this on the gc? 

**Chris:** Yeah. Sorry. 

**Chris:** Wanna tell me what was wrong though? 

**Changbin:** Besides everything? 

**Changbin:** You know I didn’t want an arranged marriage. 

**Chris:** But Felix is great? 

**Changbin:** Not the point. 

**Changbin:** It actually makes it worse.

**Chris:** ??? 

**Changbin:** Like..? You know I like someone else? And Felix told me he likes me? So now I feel awful? 

**Chris:** He told you he likes you?! 

**Chris:** And yeah, I know. But….we also both know that you can’t be with that person? So it’s better to move on? 

**Changbin:** yeah, he did. And like an idiot I couldn’t even say anything. 

**Changbin:** Not being able to be with the person doesn’t change the way I feel. 

**Chris:** Sorry. That was insensitive of me. And I see what you mean about Lix, sorry. 

 

Changbin sighed. Talking about this never made it easier. Especially since Bang Chan grew up with Felix. He adored the younger, so it only made things extra awkward when Changbin’s parents announced last month that he was arranged to marry Lee Yongbok. Changbin had held out hope for years that Hyunjin would present as an Omega. But then Hyunjin found out he was an Alpha, and it crushed all of Changbin’s dreams for the future, and, only a few months after Changbin, Chan, Woojin, Jisung and Hyunjin moved in together, his parents had his spouse picked out. One of his father’s closest business associates, out in Australia, had a son, an Omega, who was also studying at Sungkyunkwan. They had delayed arranging anything for Changbin, per his request, while they waited for Hyunjin to present. But after that went nowhere, they didn’t give Changbin a choice. He was simply told that his spouse had been chosen and was instructed to get to know him. “You’ll be marrying him, one way or the other, so you might as well try and form a bond before it happens,” His father had told him. 

Changbin was pretty bitter about it. He’d yelled at his parents and cried for hours in his room. Hyunjin had held him for most of it, pushing back his hair and holding him close. It felt good, to be held by Hyunjin. But it also made everything hurt so much more. He wished the world was different, wished that he could turn and kiss his best friend silly. He didn’t want to be with anyone else, even if he wasn’t even sure his best friend would want him in the same way. They’d never talked about it, and now they never would. 

Changbin walked up the steps to the apartment complex, making his way to the elevator. They day they had found this place would always be one of his happiest memories. He had snuck into the auditorium to watch Hyunjin’s audition. The whole thing was glorious, his best friend stunning more than him, as he glided his way through every step. He knew his friend would be getting in. The school would have to be insane to tell him no. 

He’d let Hyunjin arrive at the meeting place first, pretending like he wasn’t stalking him through the whole audition. Chan, Woojin and Jisung had shown up soon after he arrived himself, and the five of them went off to lunch. For some reason, Jisung and Hyunjin bristled whenever the other spoke. But, despite the obvious tension, all five agreed to try living together. Jisung and Hyunjin clearly didn’t plan on associating much, but both agreed to the arrangement. The five of them went apartment hunting, after. 

They liked most of the properties they saw, but there was something magical about the penthouse where they eventually ended up. His father had pulled some strings with some of his associates to open up the option. Hyunjin had been wide eyed, pulling Changbin aside. “Hyung, I can’t afford this place!” He hissed. 

“Woojin can’t either,” Changbin nodded, “But that’s not a big deal. Chan, Jisung and I could each afford three of these. The cost isn’t the important thing. It’s that it works for all of us.” 

Hyunjin folded his arms, pouting, “I’m not mooching off of you guys.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t asking you to. We’ll still all pitch in for rent. Just...we’ll all pitch in the amounts reasonable to what we have?” 

Hyunjin sighed, but agreed. “Fine.” 

Changbin ruffled the older’s hair. “Good.” He pulled him to one of the rooms. “Can’t you imagine it? Your bed against that wall, mine here? We can get a big desk, a large tv,” he’d rambled on and on, and Hyunjin and just watched him, smiling. And that was that. They’d moved in together, and despite the fact that he spent most nights pining after the younger, within arms reach but completely out of bounds, he’d loved living with him. He could almost pretend they were more, when they’d get into petty domestic arguments about dishes, or laundry. 

But the best was when they were both tired, and one or the other would crawl into the other’s bed. And maybe he was crazy, but Changbin could swear Hyunjin was starting to smell better and better. After he was engaged, though, Hyunjin pulled back. He told Changbin he just didn’t want Felix to get the wrong idea, that they two of them needed to get to know one another. But that hurt more than anything could have in life. Changbin needed his best friend, selfishly, more than ever. So maybe that’s why Changbin was getting more distracted by Hyunjin’s scent - longing was making things smell sweeter. 

He entered the penthouse, to find Chan and Woojin laughing on the couch. 

“Hey,” He greeted, gruffly. 

“Hi!” Chan called, “We just got home five minutes ago.” 

Changbin nodded, looking towards Jisung’s room. “Any word?” 

Chan grimaced, “No, and I’m not about to go knocking, anytime soon.” 

Changbin nodded, “They aren’t  _ sharing  _ the heat, you know.” 

Woojin looked up at that. “I didn’t think they would?” 

Chan smirked, “How did you find that out for sure?” 

Changbin bristled, looking away. “I asked?” He looked towards the door again. “And we’re sure they have what they need?” 

Chan looked exasperated. “For God’s sake, yes! If they needed anything they’d ask! Just be glad the walls are soundproof and one of them obviously sprayed the apartment down with neutralizers.” 

Woojin shrugged, “I don’t need them, anyway.” 

Chan rolled his eyes, “Yes we know, Mr. Big Bad Beta Bear Sir.” 

Woojin flexed, “That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “You guys are weird. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” 

He moved past the bizarre friends and into his room. Sure enough, his room was strangely void of scent. Something that actually bothered him, a lot. It felt wrong to not be able to smell his and Hyunjin’s mixed scents. Knowing that Hyunjin was going to be out the next few days, Changbin didn’t move to his own bed, but actually collapsed onto Hyunjin’s, noting that his big blanket was gone. He turned his head into the pillow and breathed in, lightly, loving the soothing scents of something citric and something warm that washed over him, pushing past the scent neutralizers. He closed his eyes, pulling out his phone. 

 

**BinnieXJinnie private chat**

**Binnie <3: ** Just letting you know that I’m home if you end up needing anything. Are things okay? 

 

Changbin curled his body into a ball and waited for a response. 

  
  


Jisung was currently back in his room, Hyunjin finally having sated himself, temporarily. Jisung’s room reeked of sex, and he knew he was going to be stuck with Hyunjin’s scent for days, unless of course he took down his nest, completely, and washed everything with special anti-pheromone detergent.

“Hey, Hyunjin,” He whispered, patting the older boy’s hair back. He was trying not to look down at his friend, as he could tell, other than the hoodie he was wearing, he had taken everything else off. 

Hyunjin blinked up at him. “Mmm, that feels nice, Sungie.” He paused, eyes blinking back sudden tears. “Why do you hate me, Sungie?” 

Jisung was a little surprised by the question. Apparently Hyunjin, between delirious sex crazed waves got emotional, good to know. “I- I don’t  _ hate  _ you, Hyunjin.” 

“Yes you do. Before we even met, you hated me.” 

Jisung flinched. “What makes you say that?” 

“The first time we ever spoke, you were calling me a brat.” 

“I was just mad that Changbin had bailed on us!” Jisung pouted, standing up to bring Hyunjin a Gatorade and a wet washcloth. “Besides, before that call was over, I recall you yelling at me, all defensive.” 

“You were talking bad about Changbin!” 

Jisung paused. “Is that why you hated me?” He opened the bottle for Hyunjin, and let him take a drink, before he handed the cloth to Hyunjin. He looked away, letting Hyunjin clean himself up. 

“I- not really.” Hyunjin sighed, heavily. “I just… It felt like you were trying to take away my best friend. I didn’t like it.” 

Jisung laughed at that. “That’s kind of why I was annoyed. Changbin was the first friend I made in Korea. But all he ever did was talk about some high school kid. It felt like I’d never be good enough.” 

“But it’s more than that for me…. You’re an Omega, Jisung. It felt like you were going to seduce Changbin, in a way I wasn’t allowed to.” Hyunjin looked up at the younger, eyes sad and full of self-hatred.

Jisung gasped a little, everything clicking into place. “You thought I had a  _ thing  _ for Changbin?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “To me it’s hard for me to imagine anybody  _ not  _ falling for him.”  

Jisung rolled his eyes. “He’s not that perfect.” 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow. “I didn’t say he was. Just that he’s completely lovable.” 

“Well, don’t worry. Changbin’s actually way to soft for me. I like my men a bit more dominant.” 

Hyunjin laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He sighed, heavily. “My head is spinning, Jisung.” 

Jisung nodded, “I don’t think the next wave is going to hit you for quite some time.” 

Hyunjin breathed out, relieved. “Do, do you think you could stay with me for a while, then? You really do help me feel calm.” 

Jisung smiled, surprised at how quickly things were changing between him and Hyunjin. “Yeah, let me just grab our phones. You think you are up to texting a few people, yourself? I tried texting as you...it didn’t really work that well.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “I have to see this,” he said. 

Jisung smiled and went to the bathroom, retrieving their phones. When he came back in, Hyunjin had put his pants back on. He climbed into the nest, and let Hyunjin curl up next to him, offering the boy his phone. 

 

Hyunjin read through the group chat first, giggling at the conversation about electronics and water. He then moved over to his private chat with Changbin. 

“Did you seriously try to make a joke about nutting?” He asked Jisung, flatly. 

Jisung groaned, “Don’t remind me. I have no idea how you two normally talk.” 

 

**BinnieXJinnie private chat**

**Jinnie <3: ** Sorry. Jisung is between waves. so I didn’t see this at first. Things are going surprisingly well. 

**Jinnie <3: ** I’m glad youre home okay. Thanks for telling me. 

 

**3Racha+JinX2**

**SquirrelOne has changed HighSchoolBrat’s nickname to NotAHighSchoolBrat**

**KangarooCB:** Hyunjin, are you taking advantage of Jisung’s heat to snoop on his phone? 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** I’m actually offended

**SquirrelOne:** Me too. Do you actually think I wouldnt change Hyunjins name on my own? 

**BabySpearB:** I’m confused. Is that actually Jisung? 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Between a wave, guys. 

**BodyBear:** Have you been hydrating, Jisung? 

**BodyBear: @NotAHighSchoolBrat** has he been hydrating? 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Dont worry. The Omega has been taken care of. 

**KangarooCB:** That’s good to hear. 

**KangarooCB:** Not that we want to hear. 

**KangarooCB:** I’m glad we have soundproof walls. 

**KangarooCB:** I’m gonna stop now. 

**BabySpearB:** Please do. 

**SquirrelOne:** Well im tired. Probably wont get on again between waves. if you don’t hear from me again dont stress. 

 

**BinnieXJinnie private chat**

**Binnie <3: ** Finally!!!! Ive been worried. 

**Binnie <3: ** When you say surprisingly well what do you mean. 

**Jinnie <3: ** Between waves we talked. 

**Jinnie <3: ** Turns out we might not hate eachother

**Binnie <3: ** That’s awesome Jinnie. 

**Jinnie <3: ** Yeah. But I forgot my phone charger. So I might not talk much until this is over. 

**Binnie <3: ** Need me to bring it over? 

**Jinnie <3: ** NO!   
**Jinnie <3: ** Sorry. 

**Jinnie <3: ** Just, Jisung doesn’t want anyone else coming in. 

**Binnie <3: ** I understand. Well, take care. Tell Jisung Chan and I will gather his homework.

**Binnie <3: ** Good thing tomorrow is friday. You guys only will miss one day. 

**Jinnie <3: ** Right. Thanks Hyung. 

 

Hyunjin turned to Jisung, “You gotta take my phone, man. Or I’m going to end up saying something stupid.” 

Jisung immediately did as asked, putting both phones on his other side. “Come on. Let’s see if you can get some rest before the next wave hits. They never hit at a convenient time.” 

Hyunjin nodded, grabbing onto Changbin’s pillow and holding it to him, before he turned into Jisung and closed his eyes. “Hey Jisung,” He whispered.

“Yeah, Hyunjin?” 

“Thanks,” The boy hesitated. “For everything. And for changing my name on the group chat.” 

Jisung smiled. “Sure thing, Hyunjin.”

They leaned back and let sleep capture them, forgetting completely that they had hated each other, just that morning. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's heat finally ends; Jisung and Hyunjin continue to be friends; Minho pretends; and Changbin bends (in his mind, also those should all be in past tense but then they wouldn't rhyme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!!  
> I am back!!  
> I have worked SO HARD to get this chapter done, and to make it the approximate same length as chapter one.   
> To everyone who commented and left kudos, THANK YOU!!! You know when you have a crush on someone and you wait all day for them to text you back? That's basically the same level of excitement I feel when I post a story. I check my email probably twelve times a day to see if anyone has left kudos or commented, and comments literally make my day. So thank you.  
> I don't know why small parts of this story ended up in chat fic format? like... it wasn't my intention but since people text sorry, not that sorry?   
> If anyone cares, I was picturing Lee Jong-Suk as Dr. Kim. . . probably because I wrote most of this chapter re watching While You Were Sleeping. 
> 
> FINALLY - Important.  
> I AM SO EXCITED FOR YELLOW WOOD  
> As an English major, here is my recommendation. Everyone needs to go read Robert Frost's "The Road Not Taken". I'm 99% positive Yellow Wood is going to be themed around the poem, or at least reference it. So, you should read that for an idea of what to expect.   
> okay. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!!

Hyunjin blinked, dizzily, awake, hating the way that the light in the room seemed intensified. He groaned into a pillow grumpily, groan shifting to a sigh when he felt a hand brush through his hair. 

He turned, and saw Jisung give him a sympathetic smile. “Morning, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin gave a little hmph sound, “I feel like shit.” 

Jisung laughed, “I’m sure. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” 

Hyunjin turned onto his back, looking at his unexpected friend. “Uh...bad news?” 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Figures. Well, the bad news is you’re going to feel like you’ve been hit by a bus for another day at least.” 

“The good news?” 

Jisung smiled, “Your heat is finally over.” 

Hyunjin sat up at that, “Really?” 

Jisung nodded. “Yeah, your scent changed somewhere around three am. But, after how … um … exhausted you looked after your last wave, I figured you’d want to sleep it off.” 

Hyunjin blushed, remembering the dozen waves he had experienced over the last three days. He couldn’t recall many specific details, just brief flashes of sexual insanity. He ass was aching, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be worrying about boners for at least a month. He nervously looked at Jisung. “Um, how much of my...waves… did you see?” 

Jisung wiggled his eyebrows. “Don’t worry. I usually ran for the bathroom after you started dry humping Changbin’s pillow, moaning his name.” 

Hyunjin buried his head again. “Just kill me, now.” 

Jisung laughed, “Nah, don’t worry about it. Everyone gets...weird…during their cycles. You don’t even want to know what I’m like.” 

Hyunjin quirked his eyebrow, “Except, I’m supposed to know.” 

Jisung studied him closely, “Are you sure, now that you can think clearly, that you don’t just want to tell everyone the truth?” 

Hyunjin bit his lip nervously, looking down. “I don’t even know what I’d tell them. And have you considered the fact that the school could kick me out? They could claim I lied on my applications. That would be really bad for more than me. After all, Changbin’s dad wrote my personal references.” 

Jisung sighed, “Yeah. I guess I can see where that would be a problem,” He hesitated before continuing, cautiously, “But Hyunjin. Wouldn’t it be worse if it comes out, later? Then you really will be hiding it.” He hesitated, “I really think you should tell Changbin, Hyunjin. From the way things have sounded over the last few days, you care about him a lot more than friends.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes filled with tears. “That’s exactly why I can’t tell him, Jisung.” 

Jisung shrugged, “I’m not gonna lie, Hyunjin. I don’t really understand why you’re hesitating.” 

Hyunjin tried to think of how to phrase things. “Changbin and I have been friends since we were really young, Jisung. And, well, the last thing I want to do is complicate our friendship. I don’t know if he’s ever felt more for me because we’ve never talked about it. And, well, any hopes I had been harboring were ruined when I was told I was an Alpha. It sucks because I know now that that wasn’t true, that legally we could have tried to be more if we’d wanted. But I didn’t know. My feelings about him didn’t change, obviously, but I had to learn to push them down really far. And now, Changbin? He’s  _ engaged,  _ Jisung. And even though it is arranged, Felix really likes Changbin, and I can tell that Changbin doesn’t hate Felix. It isn’t my place to come between them.” 

“But doesn’t Changbin deserve a choice?” Jisung pondered out loud. 

Hyunjin gave a pained grunt. “He wanted a choice a month ago. Even if he, by some miracle, would want to be more with me, his parents have already taken his choice away. The way I see it, telling him can’t end well. Either I tell him and he feels the same but can’t do anything about it and gets his heart broken all over again (if it even was broken before), or I tell him and it ruins our friendship because my feelings are unrequited, things get awkward, and we fall apart.”

Jisung whistled, “Fuck. I would not want to be you.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the support.” 

Jisung giggled. “That’s what I’m here for! In all seriousness, I can see why you don’t wanna tell him. I think, maybe, I’d probably feel the same way if it was me. I truly don’t envy you. If you tell, you could get kicked out of school and lose your best friend. That pretty much is worst case scenario in my book. So, just so you know, I’ll keep your secret." He paused,  "Can I make a suggestion, though?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “You need to go see a specialist. If you really are going to keep this

secret then, you need some intense suppressants. Not to mention a checkup to make sure everything is working right.” 

Hyunjin thought for a moment. “That’s a good point.” 

“One more thing,” Jisung said, seriously. 

Hyunjin looked at him curiously. “Sure, what’s up?” 

Jisung wiggled his brows, “You owe me big time. I reserve the right to call in a favor.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “What? Han Jisung? Not doing something out of the goodness of his tiny rodent heart?” 

Jisung smacked him. “Yah! I’m not a rodent.” He scrunched his nose up. “And just because I want some kind of payback for letting you sex up my room for three full days..” 

Hyunjin cut him off, “Dude. No need to go into details. You have earned a favor.” He paused, a little shyly. “And...a friend.” 

Jisung ruffled his hair, “Don’t go soft on me now, Hwang!” 

Hyunjin giggled again. “Definitely not soft. I just would not have predicted this a few days back.” 

Jisung smirked. “I could have.” 

“Shut up, you could not. You were determined to hate me forever.” 

“First off,” Jisung responded, “I never hated you. We discussed this. Second, I would have come around, eventually. Changbin and Chan were riding my ass hard about being your friend, and it was getting old.” 

Hyunjin stretched out, acknowledging Jisung’s words with a self-satisfied smirk. After he was dine stretching he turned to Jisung. “Am I right in assuming it’s Monday?” 

Jisung nodded, “Yup. So we have a few hours to clean before everyone will be back from school.” He crawled from his bed, and looked back at Hyunjin. “I suggest you call a doctor first thing, though.” 

Hyunjin nodded, looking around for his cellphone. He finally found it and turned it back on. He had shut it down several days ago when it dipped under 20%. He ignored the flood of notifications that came in from his personal chats and group chat, pulling up his internet browser and looking up nearby Omega specialists. 

Hyunjin’s least favorite part of adulthood was making phone calls. It wasn’t that he was the type to only prefer texts, that’s not what he meant. He could have a conversation, no problem. But, he hated the first time he had to call and make an appointment for himself. Having parents arrange things like appointments was something that every kid took for granted. He steeled himself for the conversation he was about to have and put in the number on his screen. He listened to several automated messages, hit a few numbers to direct himself to an actual human being and waited for the cheesy hold music to turn into a voice. 

“Dr. Kim’s office, this is Yaejun. How can I help you?” 

Hyunjin cleared his throat, “Um, hi. Dr. Kim specializes in male omegas, correct?” 

The receptionist, Yaejun, responded warmly. “That’s correct. Are you looking to arrange an appointment?” 

Hyunjin breathed out, “Uh, yeah. Yes. I need to make an appointment.” He could hear the clicking of a keyboard through the phone. 

“Alright. Is this for a return patient or a first time patient?” 

“First time.” 

“Are you the patient or the patient’s guardian?”

“Um, I’m the patient.” 

“Full name and date of birth?” 

“Hwang Hyunjin, March 20th, 2000.” 

There was a pause on the other end. “You’re twenty years old?” 

“Yes.” 

“When did you present?” 

“Um,” Hyunjin paused awkwardly, “That’s kind of the thing. I was diagnosed as an Alpha last year. But, I went into a heat three days ago. I don’t really know what to do,” He confessed, awkwardly. 

“Can you hold for a moment?” Yaejun asked, suddenly. 

“Of course.” The line immediately went back to cheesy music and Hyunjin fiddled with the strings on Changbin’s hoodie. Jisung, who had moved into the bathroom when Hyunjin first started searching for a specialist, came back out. 

“Everything okay?” He whispered.

Hyunjin nodded, “I think so. They’ve got me on hold.” 

Jisung nodded. “Sounds like a doctor’s office. I’m going to peek my head out the door and see if everyone really is gone.” 

Hyunjin nodded, watching Jisung do exactly as he had said. 

There was a beep in Hyunjin’s ear, and he directed his attention back to Yaejun who said, seriously. “Hyunjin? Dr. Kim would like to meet with you, today. Could you be here by 1pm?” 

Hyunjin looked at the clock. It was a little after 11am “I think so,” He confirmed. 

“Thank you, Hyunjin. We will see you at 1pm, then.” 

“Yeah. Thank you.” 

He hung up, looking for Jisung. The younger boy wasn’t in the room anymore. They must have had the place to themselves. Hyunjin stood up, and awkwardly moved towards the living room. 

“Jisung?” He called out. 

He found the younger in the kitchen, face full of chicken. “Wush uf?” Jisung tried to ask. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “The specialist wants me to come in at 1pm.” 

Jisung’s eyes widened. He swallowed his food. “Really? I’m impressed there was an opening.”

Hyunjin nodded, “Me too. Although, I think they might have  _ made  _ an opening.” 

Jisung looked at him curiously. “What makes you say that?” 

“The receptionist got really weird when I told her my age and that I was told I was an Alpha.” 

Jisung nodded, “I guess that makes sense. Most secondary genders present themselves between 13 and 17. It’s weird that you had your first heat at twenty and even weirder that it happened after you were told you were an Alpha.” 

“Yup. Anyways, that doesn’t give us very long to get the apartment in order before I have to catch a bus.” 

“True. Luckily I’ve had to wipe out heat scent enough times that I have the process down to a science. You need to take a shower. I’ll throw in all of the blankets and clothing that need to be washed. I have a special detergent that will wipe out the pheromones. Then all that’s left is to spray the apartment again, as well as yourself.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “A shower sounds heavenly. I feel  _ disgusting. _ ” 

Jisung laughed, “You look it, too.” 

Hyunjin smacked him. “You’re so mean, Jisung!” 

“Hey! I’m just honest, okay?”

Hyunjin moved past him, towards the drawers, he pulled out a large gallon sized Ziploc bag. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung asked Hyunjin curiously. 

Hyunjin blushed and looked away. “Don’t ask.” 

Jisung just shrugged and took another bite of Woojin’s chicken. 

Hyunjin walked towards his and Changbin’s bedroom, almost whimpering when he smelled Changbin’s scent clinging to the air. It’s true what they say, presented secondaries see and smell the world differently. And he was never going to smell his best friend in the same way, ever again. Even without his heat, there was something in Changbin’s scent that was pulling at him, almost violently. And things only got worse when he could sense the freshest scents coming from his own bed. Changbin, apparently, had slept in his bed. He even found Changbin’s Gyu plushie on his own bed, not Changbin’s. He reached around his bed and grabbed his phone charger and a fresh change of clothes, bringing them into the hall bathroom. 

He stripped down, cringing at how crusty his pants felt. It was honestly disgusting. He threw them into the hall, calling out to Jisung that they were there to be washed. The boy gave a chicken stuffed response back that Hyunjin didn’t understand. He didn’t add Changbin’s hoodie to the pile, though. Instead, he carefully folded it up and slipped it into the Ziploc bag. He was careful to press out all the air, and seal it tightly. He didn’t know why he wanted to keep it, not really at least. It was just, the thought of wiping away his and Changbin’s mingled scents seemed wrong. And he didn’t think they would ever be blended together, again, in the same way. It was selfish, and so very wrong of him, but he wanted to have just one thing that smelled of them to look back on, maybe pull out again during a future heat. 

He turned to the outlet over the sink and plugged in his charger, swiftly setting his phone to charge, then he stepped into the shower and started to finally scrub himself down.

 

Jisung finished snarfing down the chicken and moved back to his bedroom. He’d been so freaking starving, that he didn’t even care if Woojin was going to yell at him later, he’d had to eat it. He stripped down his bed, grabbing every pillow case, blanket, sheet and item of clothing. He grabbed Hyunjin’s absolutely vile stack of clothing in the hall and brought the reeking collection of cloth into the washroom, where he threw it all into the jumbo size washing machine. He pulled out his special detergent and dumped in probably triple the recommended amount and set the pile to wash. After that, he went back to his room, grabbed two cans of neutralizer and got to work spraying down every room. Hyunjin came into the living room around when Jisung was finishing up. 

“Come here,” Jisung commanded. 

Hyunjin did as he was asked, holding out his arms as directed, while Jisung sprayed him

down like he was using bug repellent on a camping trip. He raised his eyebrow at the Ziploc bag in Hyunijn’s arms. But when the boy blushed and put the package behind his back, he didn’t say anything. 

“You should eat something solid before we leave for your appointment,” Jisung said, firmly. 

Hyunjin nodded, “Probably a good - wait - we?” 

Jisung shrugged, “Thought you might like moral support?” 

Hyunjin, before either of them knew what was happening, lunged forward and hugged the younger tightly. “Thank you,” he said firmly, before he bolted back to his room to entomb the packaged sweatshirt somewhere, he prayed, it would never be found.

  
  


Changbin put his head on his desk, pouting. His phone was still void of his best friend and he was having intense withdrawals. 

Chan, seated on his left, looked at him with pity. “I’m sure they will text us anytime, Changbin. I can’t imagine Jisung’s heat could possibly last much longer.” 

Changbin pouted, “Shouldn’t matter. Hyunjin has a phone and must be going crazy, by now. Surely he could have texted me.” 

Chan rolled his eyes, “He told you. He didn’t have his charger.” 

“Jisung has one, I’ve no doubt. Couldn’t he have used his?” 

Chan shrugged, “Maybe that charger had a short? You know Jisung is shit with

technology. There’s a reason we keep all of our tracks on my computer, not his.” 

Changbin groaned, hating his Hyung’s logic. “All I’m saying is that we really should have heard  _ something  _ by now.” 

Woojin, who was sitting in the desk behind Chan, leaned forward and whispered meaningfully, “Shouldn’t you two be paying attention?” 

Changbin shrugged. Their teacher was too preoccupied with his infatuation of stock market trends to notice that they were no longer listening. Besides, they’d been speaking really quietly. He turned to whisper something back when his phone vibrated. 

He instantly moved to open up his phone, almost screaming out loud when he saw the notification he’d been waiting days for.

 

**3Racha+JinX2**

 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** We’re alive!!!!!! 

**SquirrelOne:** Barely. The last few days were H.E.L.L. 

 

Changbin turned to Chan and smacked his arm, excited. Chan, of course, already had his phone out and was reading the messages. He glared at Changbin, flashing him his screen. 

 

**KangarooCB:** Thank heavens. I was getting really sick of Changbin whining. 

**BabySpearB:** I was not WHINING. 

**BodyBear:** He was whining

**BodyBear:** In class

**BodyBear:** When he should have been PAYING ATTENTION

**KangarooCB:** I mean….technically youre in class too Hyung

**BodyBear:** I’m? only? here? because? you? are?

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Holy shit. Did Woojin just use improper grammar? We were only away for three days? What has the world come to? 

**BodyBear:** Did you just swear on the group chat?

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** nvm. I spoke too soon. 

**BabySpearB:** LMAO. Smooth. 

**BabySpearB:** So what are you guys doing

**BabySpearB:** We are stuck in class

**SquirrelOne:** On our way to the doctors 

**KangarooCB:** What?! !?!? 

**KangarooCB:** Why?

**KangarooCB:**  I thought you guys were okay? 

**SquirrelOne:** Woah. Relax. 

**SquirrelOne:** Just getting a check up since it was an irregular heat. 

**KangarooCB:** Oh. 

**KangarooCB:** That makes sense. 

**SquirrelOne:** I know it does. 

**BabySpearB:** Has he been this sassy for all of his heat or just the post drama @NotAHighSchoolBrat.

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Um….I don’t know how to answer that. 

**SquirrelOne:** Reveal my secrets and you die

**SquirrelOne:** On a side note, we took care of the apartment before we left. Washed all of the bedding from the last few days, sprayed neutralizers, etc. 

**SquirrelOne:** But we left before the stuff was out of the dryer. 

**SquirrelOne:** That’s my nesting stuff. Touch it and I will slaughter all of you. 

**BodyBear:** Try to hurt Chan and I legally will have to take you out. 

  
  


**BinnieXJinnie private chat**

 

**Binnie <3: ** Jinnie 

**Binnie <3: ** Jinnie 

**Binnie <3: ** Jinnie Jinnie Jinnie Jinnie 

**Jinnie <3: ** Oh my gosh Hyung! Calm down!!!

**Binnie <3: ** Jinnie Jinnie Jinnie Jinnie Jinnie Jinnie Jinnie Jinnie

**Binnie <3: ** Sorry. 

**Binnie <3: ** I sent that last one before I noticed you messaged

**Binnie <3: ** Hi

**Jinnie <3: ** Hi 

**Jinnie <3: ** How are you? 

**Binnie <3: ** Shit. Withdrawals suck. I’m never going cold turkey again. 

**Jinnie <3: ** Do you have a hard drug addiction I was unaware of? 

**Binnie <3: ** You wound me!! I thought you knew me….

**Binnie <3: ** And yes

**Jinnie <3: ** Wtf?? 

**Binnie <3: ** I started taking the drug when I was ten…. 

**Binnie <3: ** That means Ive been on it for over ten years.. 

**Binnie <3: ** But my supplier cut me off a few days ago

**Binnie <3: ** I think I’m going to die

**Jinnie <3: ** Wait…..

**Jinnie <3: ** Are you trying to say I’m a drug or a drug dealer?!!

**Jinnie <3: ** I don’t know which is worse…

**Binnie <3: ** Both? 

**Binnie <3: ** Its not like I can get Hyunjin time from anyone else.. .. 

**Jinnie <3: ** This is both super messed up

**Jinnie <3: ** And really sweet

**Jinnie <3: ** At the same time 

**Jinnie <3: ** UwU. When did you get so soft on me? 

**Binnie <3: ** When you disappeared for three days

**Binnie <3: ** I had a whole existential crisis

**Jinnie <3: ** I noticed Gyu was in my bed…. 

**Jinnie <3: ** Did he help you through the crisis? 

**Binnie <3: ** Shit.

**Binnie <3: ** I thought I moved him

**Binnie <3: ** I just really missed you, okay??? 

**Jinnie <3: ** I missed you too…

**Jinnie <3: ** More than you will ever know

**Binnie <3: ** Whos the soft one now?? ?? 

**Jinnie <3: ** Hey, go easy on me. I’ve spent three days going from enemies to good friends with Jisung. Softness is a disease and we’ve caught it. 

**Binnie <3: ** I’m throwing up if you didn’t know

**Binnie <3: ** I’m not going to have to challenge Jisung to any duels for the spot as your best friend anytime soon, right? 

**Jinnie <3: ** Um…

**Binnie <3: ** RIGHT!?!?!?!? 

**Jinnie <3: ** Would you look at the time….. g2g!! 

 

**3Racha+JinX2**

 

**BabySpearB:** @SquirrelOne HYUNJIN IS MY BEST FRIEND NOT YOURS 

**BabySpearB:** Fight me

**SquirrelOne:** Um.

**SquirrelOne:** Literally what the heck are you talking about? ? 

**SquirrelOne:** @NotAHighSchoolBrat What did you tell him? 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Me? I didn’t say anything. Changbin’s just being dramatic. 

**KangarooCB:** I’m so happy you two are finally getting along. 

**KangarooCB:** But if you two mess up 3Racha, I will have to fight you as well

**BodyBear:** Nobody is fighting anybody. 

**BodyBear:** @BabySpearB Stop being dramatic. Everyone knows Hyunjin is your bestie. 

**BodyBear:** @NotAHighSchoolBrat stop egging Changbin on. 

**BodyBear:** @SquirrelOne Let me know how the doctor’s appointment goes. 

**BodyBear:** @KangarooCB pay attention to the teacher

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** @BodyBear I love you, Woojin Hyung

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Oh…..and Jisung ate your chicken

**BodyBear:** WHAT!?!? 

**SquirrelOne:** @NotAHighSchoolBrat    seriously??????????? 

**SquirrelOne:** @BodyBear    um...hey...hyung? You know how I had an irregular heat...well I was reeeeally hungry after? And it looked really good? And… 

**BodyBear:** And what? 

**SquirrelOne:** And I’ll buy you more tonight? 

**BodyBear:** Very well. I can forgive you this once. 

**BodyBear:** I’m glad you took care of yourself after your heat. 

 

**BinnieXJinnie private chat**

 

**Binnie <3: ** I can’t believe you threw Jisung under the bus like that to Woojin Hyung. 

**Jinnie <3: ** Of course I did. He’s not my best friend. 

**Jinnie <3: ** you are. 

**Binnie <3: ** You’re evil, Hwang Hyunjin. 

**Binnie <3: ** And my favorite person. 

**Jinnie <3: ** I know. 

**Jinnie <3: ** Now pay attention. We can catch up when we are all home later. 

**Jinnie <3: ** If you are extra good I’ll even let you and Gyu sleep in my bed tonight. 

**Binnie <3: ** Sir, yes sir!! 

**Binnie <3: ** See you later.

  
  


“I guess it’s a good thing they think you are the one who had a heat,” Hyunjin told Jisung, flippantly in the back of their taxi. 

Jisung looked at him confused, “What do you mean?” 

“If we’d told the truth, I don’t think Woojin would have forgiven you for eating his chicken so easily.” 

Jisung glared at Hyunjin. “He wouldn’t have had to forgive me if you had kept quiet.” 

Hyunjin shrugged, but that taxi pulled over, and the driver turned around to tell them the price of their fare. Jisung swiped his card quickly, and then they exited the vehicle. 

Hyunjin looked up at the low-rise office building in front of them, trying to locate which section of the building was home to Dr. Kim’s practice. “What number is the office?” Jisung asked, curiously. 

“Uh, I think it was number 306?” Hyunjin said, noncommittally. 

“You think?” Jisung rolled his eyes. “Check the address on your phone?” 

Hyunjin did as requested, confirming the number. They then walked up a set of external

stairs to the third floor. Each new door on the floor was glass, with spray painted numbers and information identifying the business within. The finally found office 306,  _ Dr. Kim, OB GYN for Male Omegas.  _ Hyunjin looked at Jisung, nervously, who simply smiled and encouraged him to enter. He pushed open the door. 

The room inside was one of the better medical waiting rooms Hyunjin had seen. It wasn’t plastered with as many obvious advertisements, nor was it busy with ways to entertain. If Hyunjin had to describe it, he’d say it was cozy. It was full of warm colors, the kind that would easily match with a stone fireplace and brown leather armchairs. It actually kind of reminded Hyunjin of Changbin’s father’s home office. He and Changbin used to sneak in when they were younger to use his computer. 

Hyunjin shook himself from his nostalgia and approached the front desk. There were three women behind the counter. One was currently on the phone. The second was standing and looking through a filing cabinet at the back of the area. The third looked up as Hyunjin and Jisung approached, with a smile. “Good afternoon,” She said warmly. 

“Hi,” Hyunjin said awkwardly. “I have an appointment.” 

She moved the computer mouse around, clicking a few times, before she asked, “What’s your name?” 

“Hwang Hyunjin.” 

“I thought it was. I’m Yaejun. We spoke on the phone.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Oh. Hi. I’m really grateful Dr. Kim could make time to see me, today.” 

She nodded, “Trust me, Dr. Kim is the best.” She reached around for a clipboard, putting a few papers on it, handing it and a pen over to Hyunjin. “Because it’s you first visit, I’ll need you to fill out as much of this information as possible,” She said, very business like. 

Hyunjin took the items with grace, moving back to the waiting room area to fill it out. Jisung followed him effortlessly, plopping down into one of the bigger chairs. “I hate filling out paperwork,” He moaned. 

“Same,” Hyunjin agreed, but there was no escaping it. He filled out the basic info, quickly. However he stumbled a little when it came down to the questions like what medicines he’d been taking. He realized he didn’t actually know. He’d been on daily meds for the last several years but had never actually heard the name. His mother had always been in charge of them, and she’d been quite persistent in making sure he took them, daily, at least when he lived at home. Now that he thought about it, though, Hyunjin had completely forgotten his meds over the last few weeks. 

He sighed, heavily. He didn’t think he could call his mom and ask. She’d probably freak out if he let her think anything was even partially wrong. With a sigh he just put a giant question mark over the medication section and moved on, filing in information about his last heat and any record of injuries. He’d broken a few bones before but nothing serious. He didn’t know what to do about the insurance section of the questions, so he just left it blank and brought the paperwork to the front desk. 

Yaejun accepted the clipboard back with another smile and started putting some of the information into the computer. “Are you on any medications?” She asked, confused, when she saw the question mark. 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I am, but I don’t know which ones.” 

She nodded. “Alright. What about insurance?” 

Hyunjin bit his lip, “I’m on my parents, but I don’t have that information.” 

Yaejun looked at him with sympathy. “Understood. Okay, the only thing left to do is take care of the bill for the visit. How will you be paying?” 

Before Hyunjin could speak up, Jisung stepped up. “Here,” He said, handing over his card. 

Yaejun accepted the card easily. 

Hyunjin turned to Jisung. “What are you doing?” He hissed.

Jisung shrugged, “I know you can’t afford a bill without insurance, not without starving for the next while. My allowance is pretty much unlimited. Let me help you out.” 

Hyunjin groaned, “I don’t like freebies, Jisung.” 

Han sighed. “Fine. Then, you can just owe me two favors or pay me back. Your choice.” 

Yaejun handed Jisung back his card. “If you will both take a seat, we’ll call your name in a moment.” 

They did as asked and sure enough it was only about three minutes before Hyunjin was called in. 

“Need me to come?” Jisung asked sincerely.

Hyunjin shook his head, “I- I think I’ll be fine from here. But if I need you I can send someone to come get you.” 

Hyunjin followed the nurse past the waiting room, letting her check his weight, height and temperature per routine. He followed her into an examination room and sat on the bed as directed. She asked a few follow up questions and then left him. He waited in the silence of the room, heart beating rapidly with his nerves. 

Finally a tall man in a medical coat walked into the room. Dr. Kim was extremely good looking, with caramel colored hair and a pair of glasses. He moved over to Hyunjin and offered his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin accepted his hand and nervously bowed his head. “You too, Dr. Kim.” 

Dr. Kim grimaced, “So formal,” he complained. 

Hyunjin looked up, “Um what else should I call you?” 

Dr. Kim shrugged, “Whatever makes you most comfortable, I guess. If that’s Dr. Kim, then go for it. If you’d prefer Hyung or Junseok those work too.” 

Hyunjin blinked, nervously. “Oh. Well, for now I’m probably most comfortable with Dr. Kim? Is that okay?” 

Dr. Kim laughed. “I said it was. But, if you become a regular patient, I hope you’ll grow less formal.” He was currently on his computer, reading through Hyunjin’s information. He nodded a few times before he pulled over a chair and sat next to Hyunjin. “From what my receptionist told me from your phone call earlier, I’d like it if we started by you telling me a bit about your situation. Can you do that?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Sure. Um.. where should I start?” 

“You were told you were an Alpha, correct?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Yeah. Early last year.” 

“Who told you?” 

“I went to a doctor. I was worried because I hadn’t presented, yet. It was clear that I wasn’t a beta, because I could smell some pheromones and was giving off really neutral ones, but I was already eighteen and unpresented.” 

Doctor Kim’s eyes were a little wide. “That’s very rare. So what happened?”

“I went and saw a specialist. They drew my blood and did a series of other tests. I was told I was an Alpha, was prescribed a few medications and I haven’t really looked back.” 

“The doctor drew your blood?” 

“Yes. That was part of the testing.” 

“Interesting. It says here you aren’t sure what medicines you’ve been taking?” 

“No. Some of them I’ve been taking for longer than that point. However, my mom keeps track of everything” 

“You didn’t ask about the medications before coming?” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “My whole life is built around the fact that I’m an Alpha. My parents are expecting certain things from me. I don’t know how to tell them I went into heat. I don’t know how to tell anyone.” 

Dr. Kim nodded in understanding, “I’m sorry that you are experiencing this, Hyunjin. And for asking so many questions. I know the last thing you want to do is answer a thousand questions. I’m just trying to understand the situation.” 

Hyunjn nodded. “I really don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Dr. Kim. I attend Sungkyunkwan university. I feel part of why I was accepted is the fact that I thought I was an Alpha. If I wasn’t really an Alpha, they could accuse me of lying about my secondary gender and kick me out. My parents are expecting certain things from me. And,” Hyunjin hesitated, but just shrugged and decided to go with it, “My best friend is an Alpha. And we’ve only ever been just friends because we were both Alphas. Now he’s in an arranged engagement, and I just don’t know how I’m supposed to tell him I’m an omega? Because I don’t know how to tell him that without making it totally obvious how in love with him I am. On the one hand, I can’t bare it if he rejects me, but on the other, I can’t bare it if he has feelings for me and we can’t do anything about it, either.” 

Dr. Kim sighed. “I hate that so much of the world depends on secondary genders. It isn’t fair that this one detail of your life changing could completely alter your life. Telling the personal people in your life is one thing, something I firmly believe you get a say in. However, I highly recommend we set things straight with your school. I will go on record about the miscommunication and give you the medical security necessary to ensure they cannot dismiss you for your secondary gender. With my validation, you could absolutely sue the school if they dismiss you.”

Hyunjin started crying, “Are you sure?” 

Dr. Kim nodded, emphatically. “Yes. You don’t have to broadcast it. I simply need to write a detailed report for the school, explaining the situation. You simply take it directly to student services, on campus, and there shouldn’t be a problem after that point. And if there ever is, you call me immediately.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Kim,” Hyunjin said sincerely. Dr. Kim handed him a box of tissues. 

“Don’t cry, Hyunjin. I am going to do everything I can to make things easier for you.” He stood up and grabbed a few things. “I would like to draw some blood, run a few tests to make sure that your blood and pheromone levels are healthy and normal. Is that alright?” 

Hyunjin nodded in affirmation. The next few minutes passed easily, with the doctor also checking his blood pressure, and pulse. The doctor continued asking Hyunjin questions, however.

“Do you live in the dormitory at school or with your parents?” 

“Neither,” Hyunjin responded. “I live in an apartment with my friends.” 

“Can I ask their secondary genders?”

“Two of them are Alphas; one is a beta, and the one I brought with me is an Omega. He actually is the only reason I made it through my heat, sane. He found me in pre heat and brought me to his nest, even covered for me with the others. As far as everyone else is concerned, it was his irregular heat, not mine.” 

“He sounds like a good friend.” 

Hyunjin laughed, loudly, “He wasn’t before it happened. We were actually kind of enemies? But..I don’t know. He took pity on me, and we just sort of worked through things between waves.” 

“This might be uncomfortable to answer, but as a doctor I need to ask. Did the two of you share your heat sexually?” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “No. I’ve never, um, I’m a virgin.” 

Dr. Kim nodded, “Thank you. I also need to know, some first heats are purely adjustments. Would you describe yours as low sexual interest, moderate or high?” 

Hyunjin blushed, “Um. Probably high?” 

The doctor looked at Hyunjin with sympathy, “How many sexual waves would you say you experienced?” 

Hyunjin groaned, “I lost count. But probably more than a dozen.” 

“How long was your heat?” 

“Thursday afternoon to sometime early Monday morning.” 

Hyunjin noticed that Dr. Kim’s eyebrows furrowed a little in concern.

“Is that bad?” 

The doctor shook his head. “No, not bad. Just highly irregular. Most first heats are only two days, maximum, with minimal sexual waves. A regular heat is typically 2-3 days, with moderate to severe sexual waves, leaning towards moderate. Your heat, your first heat, lasted almost four days with severe waves. To me, it doesn’t sound like your presentation was a naturally suppressed one. There are cases of Alphas and Omegas who have chosen to medicate, suppressing their presentation. Some have done so almost indefinitely. It is incredibly risky and not recommended, as many have experienced negative side effects as they grew progressively older. I am really interested in the medications you have been taking, Hyunjin. Had you been taking them regularly up through your presentation?” 

Hyunjin was trying to absorb all of Dr. Kim’s information. He almost missed the question. “What? Oh. Actually, no. I hadn’t taken my medications in probably...two weeks?” 

“I think there is a chance that your presentation was being suppressed through your medications. It would explain why you presented so late in life, as well as why your heat appears to be irregular in intensity and duration. Your body was overcompensating.” 

“I- but, why would my doctor be giving me something that was suppressing...I don’t understand.” 

Dr. Kim looked at him gravely, “I don’t understand, either, Hyunjin. And I can’t make any firm claims without evidence. My guess is, if your mother or your previous doctor are aware of the medications effects, they wouldn't tell you the names of the medication if you asked. Do you still have any of the medications?”

Hyunjin nodded. “Not with me, obviously, but I do have them, somewhere.” 

“I’d like to run some tests on them, see if my theory is correct or not.”

“When should I bring them in?” 

Dr. Kim smiled, “Well, you’ll need a checkup in a few days, to discuss your blood test results and if the suppressants and other vitamins I prescribe you are helping. Why don’t you bring them in then?” 

“I can do that. Um, one thing though. I don’t know what to do about insurance? I don’t want to mooch off of my richer friends, and I don’t know how to ask my parents? What should I do?” 

Dr. Kim looked at the boy with understanding. “Why do you think I do what I do, Hyunjin?” 

Hyunjin blinked, “Um. I don’t know?”

Dr. Kim pursed his lips. “Money is great, and I make a lot of it.” Hyunjin’s heart sank, “But, that isn’t why I do it. I’m a male omega. And it has been hard. There are many misconceptions about our anatomy and about what that means. I went through hell as a child. I became a doctor to help other male omegas avoid the same pain, or at least ease it where I may.” 

“That’s really cool, Dr. Kim.” 

“As such, I offer those of my patients in harder circumstances certain discounts. I have little control over what you pay for medications, but I can control your fees for visits and check ups. So when it comes to insurance and other technical things, until you can speak with your parents or get on your own plan, I will do my best to ensure you get the quality care you need without draining your wallet.” 

“And that won’t affect your practice?” Hyunjin asked nervously.

Dr. Kim laughed, “I’ve learned that a little bit of kindness has natural rewards. It’s as much a business decision as an altruistic one, Hyunjin. When I show my patients that I care about them and not the money, they tend to come back and recommend me to their friends.” 

“That, that actually makes a lot of sense,” Hyunjin mused. 

“Right. So, let’s talk about suppressants.” 

  
  
  


Jisung was worried about Hyunjin. He didn’t know how long a typical visit at this practice was, but it felt like Hyunjin had been in for a really long time. He never thought he’d be this worried about his used to be enemy. Hyunjin had been so nervous about the visit, too. I mean, how could he not be? Jisung played an app on his phone mindlessly. BTS Superstar was a pretty fun game. He did like his music after all. He’d recently started trying to push through more of the hard mode songs. He was halfway through “Dope” when the door opened and Hyunjin came out. He didn’t even care that it distracted him and he lost his streak. He just closed the app to check on his friend. 

“How’d it go?” He tried to sound less anxious than he felt. 

Hyunjin smiled, “Really good. We just have to stop at a pharmacy on the way.” 

Jisung nodded, “Cool.” No news was good news, right? 

Hyunjin spoke with the receptionist a moment, “Dr. Kim asked me to set up a follow up appointment for later in the week,” He told the receptionist. “He also said to tell you to put me under the loyalty plan.” 

Yaejun nodded. “I thought he might. Very well. Can you come back Friday afternoon? We have availability and 1pm, 3pm, and 4:30pm.” 

Hyunjin thought for a moment. “My last class gets out at 2:45, but I don’t think I can get here by 3, so 4:30?” 

“Sounds good. We’ll see you then, Hyunjin.” 

Jisung led Hyunjin from the building where they looked up the nearest pharmacy. It was a short walk, so they made the travel by foot. While they walked, Hyunjin told Jisung about the visit, and some of what the doctor had been curious about. When they arrived at the pharmacy, it didn’t take long for them to order Hyunjin’s new medications, some of the strongest suppressants Jisung had ever heard of. They were a kind that would all but neutralized pheromones. Hyunjin would smell more like a beta than anything else, that is to say, he wouldn’t smell at all. While Hyunjin was at the counter though, Jisung waited by the window, looking at the candy selection. The bell above the pharmacy store rang, signaling the entrance of a new customer. Jisung looked up automatically and his breath caught in his throat. It was  _ him.  _

The first time Jisung had seen him was on campus, in the library. The other man was a bit taller than Jisung, with lean features, but a strong physique that seemed to suggest athletics were a part of the boys life. In fact, Jisung had been more than a little creepily captivated by the way the other’s thighs looked, wrapped up in his skinny jeans. His lightly dyed hair was fading into dark hair at the roots, but Jisung loved the way it looked. He’d stared at the boy as he walked by his table, towards the back of the library. Jisung had missed the boy’s exit, though, as Changbin had arrived shortly after to discuss their project for statistics class. 

The next time he’d seen the boy had been in a coffee shop near school. He’d been entering the building just as Jisung was leaving. Jisung couldn’t forget the way that his mouth had watered, heavily, at the scent that rushed in on the breeze from the open door. The boy was an Alpha, a strong one and Jisung was convinced he’d never smelled one as captivating. 

Jisung almost dropped his package of gummy worms, as the Alpha walked by him, towards the back counter. What surprised him most of all, though, was the way that Hyunjin looked up with a smile at the boy. “Hey, Minho Hyung!” He greeted warmly. 

The boy turned to Hyunjin and answered in a voice that dripped like honey, slow and languorous. “Hyunjin. We’ve missed you in class. Is everything alright?” 

_ Class? As in  _ dance  _ class?  _ Jisung thought rapidly, getting closer to the others.

“Oh, uh, yeah! Everything’s fine,” Hyunjin said awkwardly, “Um, I just, there was an unexpected heat that I was needed for?” 

Minho furrowed his brow. “I didn’t know you were in a relationship.” 

Hyunjin laughed, “Oh god. No! Not that kind thing. My roommate just needed someone there. We aren’t like..we didn’t” 

Minho smiled, “I understand. Don’t worry. It’s probably a shame though. You seem like you need to get laid.” 

Jisung snorted at that and the two boys turned to him in response. He blushed at the attention. “Um. Hi.” He said awkwardly.

“Hello,” Minho responded, formally, bowing slightly. “Are you a friend of Hyunjin’s?” 

Jisung nodded. “Yes, and you?” 

Hyunjin smiled, “This is Minho Hyung. We have several classes together. In fact, him and Felix are my partners for the semester dance project.” 

“Oh,” Jisung said, trying to absorb the new information calmly. “That’s cool.” 

“Are you the roommate Hyunjin was helping the last several days?” Minho asked, curiously. 

“You could say that,” Jisung confirmed. 

“You look familiar,” Minho said, suddenly. “Have we met before?” 

“Uh, no. But, I’ve seen you around?” He hesitated. “And you don’t need to be so formal. If you’re friends with my friends, that’s good enough for me.” 

Minho smiled warmly, “Alright, then. Can I ask your name?” 

“Oh, I’m Jisung, Han Jisung.” 

“Jisung, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” 

“Hwang Hyunjin?” A voice called. Hyunjin turned to the counter and gathered his prescription. 

He came back to Jisung. “Well, should we head home?” He asked. 

Jisung nodded, and Hyunjin turned to Minho, “It was good to see you, Hyung. I’ll be back in class, tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good. See you tomorrow. Maybe I’ll see you around soon, Jisung?” He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Jisung nodded nervously. Before he left the shop with Hyunjin. 

They were barely outside the doors before he turned to Hyunjin. “I am calling in all of my favors,” He said firmly, while they hailed a taxi. 

Hyunjin grinned, knowingly. “Oh? What do you want?” 

Jisung folded his arms, stiffly. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “Like what?” 

“Like you know what I’m going to ask.” 

“But I do,” He responded. “You’re interested in Minho.” 

“Shut up, I am not.” Jisung lied, obviously. 

“Oh? So you weren’t just scenting the air in that shop with needy pheromones?” 

Jisung harrumphed. “I did not!” 

“Did too!” Hyunjin laughed, as a taxi finally pulled over. They hopped in, Jisung pouting. “So, how do you want to cash in the favors? His number? For me to arrange situations where you’ll see him again? To talk about your good sides endlessly?” 

Jisung blushed, “Uh, all of the above?” 

Hyunjin laughed, “I can do that. It seems fair. Me hooking you up with the dance department’s resident playboy.” 

“He’s a playboy?” Jisung looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes, “Really?” 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, “What? You find that intimidating?” He laughed, “Don’t worry. I think it’s just his reputation. I don’t put much stock in reputation unless I see things firsthand, and from what I’ve seen Minho’s definitely a flirt, but not necessarily a playboy.” 

Jisung was somewhat relieved. It wasn’t that he completely minded if his new crush was a playboy, exactly. Simply that, he had no idea how to woo a playboy, with his minimal experience. “I see.” 

Hyunjin pushed against Jisung’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Jisung. I’ll help you.” They were

nearing their apartment by this point. They got out as soon as they arrived. “Do you think anyone is back?” Hyunjin asked nervously.

Jisung shrugged, “Probably.” He leaned over and sniffed Hyunjin. “Good thing you took some suppressants at the pharmacy and sprayed down this morning. Otherwise I’d be worried about them smelling you.” 

They entered the elevator and rode up to the penthouse. Hyunjin took a deep breath as the doors opened up into the apartment. 

  
  


Changbin stared at the elevator for probably the fiftieth time in the past hour. He had run home immediately after school, hoping Hyunjin would be back, by then. But he wasn’t and Changbin was so done with waiting. It was a little after four pm. He sat on the couch, bouncing up and down with impatience. Woojin was in the kitchen, prepping dinner. Chan was at the counter, mixing up a track Changbin, Jisung and he had been working on for the last few weeks. There was a ding, and he sat upright, but groaned when it was just the microwave. Woojin rolled his eyes at Changbin as he pulled the butter he’d been melting from the microwave and stirred it into the mixture he was frying. Another ding happened and Changbin refused to look up, not wanting to be disappointed. 

“We’re home!!” Jisung called out. 

Changbin bolted up, running towards Hyunjin who was stepping into the room. “Jinnie!” Changbin cried out, throwing his arms around the taller one. 

Hyunjin tentatively put his arms around him, “Hey, Changbin.” 

Changbin lifted up a leg and wrapped it around Hyunjin’s waist, dangling from his friend desperately. “I missed you,” he whined. 

Hyunjin pushed him off, laughing in a good-natured way. “Get off, I’m tired. Do you have any idea how high maintenance Jisung is?” He said, winking towards Jisung. 

Jisung smacked Hyunjin arm, “Ya! I am not!” But he sniffed the air, “What is this delicious thing I smell?” He asked, moving towards the kitchen. 

Woojin stuck the spoon out at him, accusingly. “Stay back, chicken thief.” 

“Is that udon?!” Jisung ignored him, sniffing closer. 

Chan grinned, “Woojin is making a kimchi udon with scallions,” He confirmed. “He was worried about you and Hyunjin since you didn’t eat much the last few days.” 

Hyunjin approached the counter, “Woojin, that seriously smells divine. We don’t deserve you.” 

Changbin came up behind Hyunjin and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin between his shoulder blades. “Pay attention to me, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin turned around and ruffled his hair. “Aigoo, Changbin. I’ve got stuff to do. The first of which is call Felix and ask about what we’ve been doing in class the last few days. I should have asked Minho Hyung.” 

“MInho?” Chan asked, curiously. “When did you see Minho?” 

“You know Minho?” Jisung perked up, albeit a little jealousy.

“Sure. He’s one of Felix’s roommates, and part of his and Hyunjin’s project team. When did you meet him?” 

“We ran into him at the pharmacy, earlier.” Changbin watched as Hyunjin wiggled his

eyebrows at Jisung suggestively. 

“I feel like there’s a story here,” Changbin stated, nosily. His suspicion was confirmed when Jisung blushed and started walking from the room. Hyunjin started following him. “Where are you going?” He whined. 

“To see if Jisung needs help and call Felix.” Hyunjin responded. 

“You don’t need to call Felix. I had him bring me your homework, earlier,” Changbin stated, poutily. 

“Thank you!” Hyunjin said sincerely. “Is it in the room?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yeah, it is.” 

Hyunjin still moved towards the direction Jisung had gone. Changbin followed. “Why are you following me?” Hyunjin asked without looking back. 

“Because I missed you.” 

Hyunjin found Jisung in the laundry room. “Hey, Jisung. Need help putting your nest back together?” Hyunjin asked warmly. Changbin was still struggling to wrap his mind around the warmth that surrounded the previous enemies. 

Jisung smiled, “Nah. I should be okay. You can just take your stuff and leave me to it.” 

Hyunjin nodded. “Alright, let me know if you need my help, yeah?” 

Jisung nodded, Hyunjin and him sifting through the pile of things, separating them swiftly. Changbin raised his eyebrow when he saw his own pillowcase among the things Hyunjin grabbed. Hyunjin grabbed it, his big blanket and some of his clothes, before he walked past Changbin towards their room. Changbin turned to follow, but Jisung called him back, “Hyung, can I talk to you for a second?”

Changbin gave a regretful look, watching Hyunjin walk away, but turned to Jisung. “Sure, what’s up?” 

Jisung looked him up and down, seriously. “I want to talk about Hyunjin.” 

Changbin froze, cautiously. Was he being too obvious? “Um, what about Hyunjin?” 

Jisung pursed his lips, staring at Changbin meaningfully. It was like he was picking apart Changbin’s soul. But instead of questioning Changbin, he simply gave a sigh, “Nothing. Just, he didn’t get a lot of sleep the last few days. Will you make sure he takes care of himself?” 

Changbin could tell Jisung had wanted to say something else, something he had a suspicion about but was glad Jisung didn’t voice. But, despite everything, Changbin was still offended by Jisung’s statement. “Jisung. Hyunjin had been my best friend for over ten years. Do you really think I’m going to do any less?” 

Jisung shrugged, “Maybe. Maybe not.” 

“Whatever. I’m going to go hang out with my best friend now. Glad your heat is over or whatever.” He stomped out of the room annoyed. 

As he passed back through the kitchen to the other side of the apartment, Woojin called out, “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” 

“Yes, yes,” He said in passing, ready to just be with Hyunjin, alone, for a few moments. 

He entered the room to see Hyunjin arranging his pillow back on his bed. “So how did my pillow end up in Jisung’s nest, exactly?” 

Hyunjin flipped around, “You scared me!” He called out dramatically, throwing a hand over his chest. 

Changbin rolled his eyes. “You get scared too easily, Jinnie.” He moved closer, “And you’re avoiding my question.” 

Hyunjin looked away, moving to his bed to arrange his blanket. “I accidentally grabbed it instead of my own when I went to Jisung’s room. I was in a rush.” 

“Mhmm,” Changbin noised, disbelieving, “Sure.” 

“Whatever. Where is my homework?” He asked firmly.

Changbin moved over to his backpack, next to his bed. “It’s here,” he said, fishing out the collection of papers. He moved to Hyunjin to hand it over. Hyunjin sat on his bed, leaning against the wall. 

“Fuck, Hyung,” he groaned, closing his eyes. “I’m so tired.” 

Changbin laughed, crawling onto the bed to sit next to him. “Jisung told me your sleep was pretty crazy the last few days.” 

Hyunjin mumbled, “The damn omega when through over a dozen waves at least, that lasted forever long.” 

Changbin whistled, “That sounds miserable.” 

Hyunjin stared at him, “You have no idea.” 

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “Well, whatever. It’s over now. You’ll get plenty of sleep, tonight. Oh, and dinner will be ready any minute, now.” 

Hyunjin grinned, “i’m seriously starved. I can’t wait to stuff my face.” 

As if on cue, Chan entered the room. “Woojin says it’s time to eat, now.” 

The two on the bed jumped up and followed their blonde Hyung to the kitchen.

Chan, like the mother of the apartment that he was, started asking about plans for the week, once everyone was dished up and eating. “Are there any pressing appointments we need to be aware of? Or other commitments?” 

Nobody came out with anything, so he moved on to checking in with everyone about their coursework. “Jisung, Hyunjin, have both of you received the homework you missed while you were indisposed?” 

Jisung looked at him, “Hyung, you literally handed me the work yourself. You know I have.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Changbin gave me mine ten minutes ago.” 

“What about you, Hyung?” Changbin asked, “What are your plans this week?” 

Chan started an in depth explanation of his schedule for the week. When dinner was over, Changbin was assigned to do the dishes - again. He sighed, exasperated, but set himself to doing them quickly. Hyunjin said he was going into their room to work on the coursework from Felix. 

“Speaking of Felix,” Chan said, thoughtfully. “Don’t you think it’s time we add him to the group chat?” 

Changbin wanted to groan, outwardly. He noticed Jisung’s eyes flicker between him and

Hyunjin before turning to Chan. “I mean, I guess so?” 

Changbin asked cautiously, “Isn’t it a little...fast?”

Chan shrugged, “I’ve known Felix since he was two years old. To me it doesn’t seem

fast.”  

“I say go for it,” Hyunjin said, simply, before he turned to his room and went inside. The others nodded their agreement and dispersed. 

  
  
  


Hyunjin moved to the side of his bed and pulled out his backpack. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a carefully folded note, one from his doctor for his school. He unfolded it and tucked it carefully into the folder in his backpack, before grabbing the pile of papers from Felix and flipping through them. He considered working on them, like he’d told Changbin he was going to, but he was way too tired. He slipped them into his bag and figured he’d just spend a few hours at the library, tomorrow, after classes. He zipped his bag up and set it aside. Then, he moved to his dresser and took out a bottle of pills, it was his prescription, which he had picked up at the pharmacy earlier. He slipped it into the top drawer. After that, he moved a few drawers down and pulled out a pair of sweats and one of his biggest T-shirts. At the bottom of the drawer, he felt the Ziploc plastic of Changbin’s sweatshirt. He let his finger caress the material once, before he stripped out of his clothes and changed, quickly. He threw the old outfit into the hamper before he crawled over and onto his bed, grabbing his laptop. 

When Changbin came in a few minutes later, just after six o’clock, Hyunjin was in the middle of a romantic drama. Changbin took one look at him and rolled his eyes. “I thought you were going to do homework?” 

“I was. But I’m too tired.” 

“Then why didn’t you just go to sleep?” Changbin asked him, moving to his dresser to change his own clothes. Hyunjin looked away, glad he had his screen to stare at so it wasn’t obvious he was bothered by Changbin’s half naked body. 

“Because, I promised you that you could sleep in my bed. I thought it would be pointless if I wasn’t awake when you came in, and it’s still way to early.” his heart was pounding as he spoke. They’d slept in the same bed more times than he could count. However, as Changbin smiled at him before turning off the light  and coming over, pillow in hand, Hyunjin was nervous about his decision. Maybe it was the fact that, for the first time in his life, Hyunjin knew legally that the feelings he had for his friend were warranted. Or maybe it was due to the fact that Hyunjin had just spent four days imagining Changbin and him fucking themselves crazy in every imaginable position. He almost slapped himself, to prevent the hard on he was starting to feel forming, thinking of his heat. 

He cleared his throat, scooting to the side, as Changbin started to crawl in. He went to close his laptop, but Changbin smiled, “Leave it. You’ve still got to finish your episode, right?” 

Hyunjin smiled at his best friend, and nodded. “Yeah, and it’s episode eight, which means the probability of the episode ending in a kiss is extremely high.” 

Changbin furrowed his brow, “The probability of a kiss?” 

Hyunjin looked at him seriously. “Changbin. How many dramas have I watched in my lifetime?” 

Changbin looked at his serious expression and shrugged, “I don’t know. A lot?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Yep. I’ve watched more than I can count. And I’m telling you. 90% of the dramas have had the first major kiss occur during episode eight, with the remaining 10% between episodes nine and eleven.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Changbin asked, exasperated.

Hyunjin looked at him, “I don’t joke about dramas, Changbin.” He turned back to his computer. “Watch it and see if I’m wrong.” 

Changbin groaned, acting put out, but curled up against Hyunjin, putting his head in his lap. “If you play with my hair, fine.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, but slipped his long fingers into Changbin’s black hair. “When was the last time you showered, Changbin? Your hair is a greasy mess.” 

Changbin turned and stuck his tongue out. “I washed my hair this morning, you ass.” 

“Use conditioner, next time,” Hyunjin said blandly. But despite his teasing, he still continued to play with his hair. 

There are few moments that Hyunjin can describe with as much pride as the moment that Changbin groaned loudly in exasperation because the episode they were watching ended with a kiss. 

“You must have seen a spoiler,” He whined, disbelieving. 

“Hmm, or I just have the drama formula engraved in my heart,” Hyunjin supplied as an alternate option. He moved to shut his laptop, but Changbin stopped him. 

“It’s still early. We can watch a few more episodes if you’d like?” 

Hyunjin grinned, warmly, “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

And so they did. Changbin even shifted after a while to play with Hyunjin’s hair instead. He sighed into the touch, loving the way it felt. But before episode twelve could start, Hyunjin moved to close his laptop.

He leaned over Changbin to slip it under the bed. After the laptop was in place, he made sure his phone was plugged in and set his alarm, then he fluffed up his pillow and lay down. Changbin did the same next to him, and slipped his arm around Hyunjin’s waist. 

“I seriously missed you the last few days, Hyunjin. I’ve gotten way to used to sharing a room with you.” 

Hyunjin smiled, letting Changbin adjust against his chest. “I missed you, too, Hyung.” 

Changbin hummed, lightly, “Good.” He breathed against Hyunjin’s chest, “When did you start smelling so good, Jinnie?” 

Hyunjin stiffened. He was confident that his omega scent was suppressed, but he couldn’t be positive. Changbin was a strong Alpha, so maybe he was better able to distinguish omega scents. But, at the same time, he sounded super tired, already. So he was probably just speaking through drowsiness. It wasn’t anything special, Hyunjin tried to convince himself. “I smell the same as always, Changbin. Just go to sleep,” He commanded, closing his eye and shifting deeper into his pillow. 

Changbin made a cute noise and rolled into him. “Fine, but you have to, too, Jinnie.” 

With his eyes closed, and the warmth of Changbin’s breath in his ear, Hyunjin focused on the rising and falling of their individual chests, relaxing further with every exhale. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, like that. 

 

Changbin took longer to fall asleep, despite appearing the drowsier of the two. Something about Hyunjin seemed really different, and it was driving him insane. Maybe he had just missed the other way too much over the last few days, but curling into his side seemed extra necessary. He could tell the second that Hyunjin fell asleep, by the way that his breathing slowed and his chest grew heavier.

He finally managed to fall asleep, but then he woke again several hours later, sweating a little. Hyunjin was draped over him, partially, their legs intertwined. Changbin blinked, trying to make sense of his other surroundings. His face was pressed into Hyunjin’s neck, lips pressing lightly into his mating glands. He blinked in surprise and embarrassment. He knew he needed to move, immediately, but tired as he was, he couldn’t seem to muster the energy to pull himself away. In fact, he desperately wanted to take the contact further; his tongue was itching to slip from his mouth and brush along the glands, taste his friend. His lips brushed gently against Hyunjin, so softly he was sure Hyunjin wouldn’t feel anything. Hyunjin didn’t wake, but a quiet moan escaped his lips at the feeling. The next thing Changbin realized sent his hormones crazy. 

When he had first noticed their legs were tangled, Changbin hadn’t realized where his own thigh was resting. But as he felt a twitch of pressure push against his thigh it was his turn to hold back a moan. He was pressed against Hyunjin’s dick, his hard dick.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought in a panic.  _ What the fuck am I supposed to do now?  _ His mind was racing a million miles per second, searching for a rational escape. However, his body didn’t seem to know how to catch up. His hands tightened around Hyunjin’s waist, his own dick tightening in his pants, as he brushed his lips against Hyunjin’s neck, once more. Something in the room smelled unbelievably sweet, almost like ripe peaches. Changbin wanted to find the source of the scent and melt into it. Hyunjin’s chest was rising faster, and he shifted against Changbin, unconsciously grinding into Changbin. Changbin gasped. If he was only partially awake before then, he was wide awake, now. 

And he was disgusted with himself. What was he doing? He took in a deep breath, biting his lip, as he forced himself to roll away. As he moved away, Hyunjin whimpered, Changbin’s own name a whisper on his lips. Instead of laying on his back and breathing for a minute, as he had planned, Changbin jumped from the bed, panicked. Sleeping Hyunjin’s voice was too raw, too wanting, and he had to get out of there. He slipped from the room and moved to the bathroom. 

He leaned against the door, once it was closed behind him, breathing heavily. He knew he had to hold himself there for a few minutes. All he wanted was to run back into Hyunjin’s arms, but he couldn’t. Not only was he legally forbidden from being with Hyunjin and engaged to another, but Hyunjin was  _ asleep _ . The chances of his best friend actually feeling the same as himself were minimal, so he was an ass if he took advantage of his friend, while he slept. He’d already done more than he ought to have. 

With a sigh, Changbin sat on the closed toilet, leaning to put his head in his hands, trying to calm his breathing. But every time he got close to calming down, the feeling of Hyunjin’s breath on him, the sound of his quiet moan and the whisper of his own name entered his mind, keeping him in an aroused state. What he wanted to do was filthy and so inappropriate. He wanted to go back into that room and wake Hyunjin up, kissing down his neck, until he gasped for more. He wanted Hyunjin to whisper words of wanting and switch their positions, pushing Changbin into the mattress. But Changbin knew he couldn’t do it. So he settled for the only thing he could have. Making sure the bathroom door was locked, Changbin slid down his pants, just enough to free his swollen cock. He placed his fingers around his member and bit back a sigh of relief. 

He really shouldn’t be doing this. But as he opened a cupboard and grabbed a bottle of lotion, squirting it into his hand, he tried to rationalize his actions.  _ Just this once,  _ he thought, as sincerely as possible,  _ Just one more time.  _ He had thought of Hyunjin before, when pleasuring himself. How could he not have? He’d been in love with the boy since he was a sophomore in high school. Every rut he had had since his first, he’d been hard pressed to ignore his extreme lust for his best friend. That’s how Chan had figured out his feelings, of course. Chan had happened upon him, in the most awkward moment of his life, when he’d been in the middle of a rut, muttering Hyunjin’s name like a prayer. 

But ever since Hyunjin had been diagnosed as an Alpha, and he’d known for a fact they’d never be together, Changbin had tried, he’d really, truly tried, to hold himself back from lusting after him. And even thought his heart didn’t owe anything to Felix, there was a part of him, the loyal part that recognized, his choice or not, he was committed to another. He felt extreme guilt for feeling as he did for Hyunjin. 

But just one more time, he was going to ignore that guilt and do what he wanted. He pumped his hand along his shaft, thinking of Hyunjin’s perfect, full lips, wrapped around him. He ran his thumb along the head of his penis, picturing that perfect tongue, the one that was always peeking out of Hyunjin’s mouth when he concentrated too hard. Changbin felt his head tip back as imaginary Hyunjin tightened pressure around him, pumping him harder. 

His mental image shifted, Hyunjin looking up at him through hooded eyes, as he pushed Changbin down, fingering him open. Even though Changbin didn’t move his hands to copy the fantasy, he let the thought pull him in tighter, pumping faster against his dick, matching the speed of imaginary Hyunjin’s fingers within him. Imaginary Hyunjin was whispering filthy things in his ear, and Changbin couldn’t take it. He begged imaginary Hyunjin to fuck him, hard. He pumped his own dick as if it was Hyunjin’s, ramming into his ass from behind. Imaginary Hyunjin nibbled at his ear, as he fucked him into the mattress. And Changbin, real Changbin, couldn’t take it. He spilled into his hand with a raspy moan, hot sperm covering his fingers in a rush. Changbin rode out the wave, desperately. 

When he finally came down from his high, he moved to the sink and rinsed of his hand, removing the sticky white substance from his skin, scrubbing it with soap. He grabbed some tissue paper and, dampening it, ran it along his shaft, cleaning off any lingering sperm and lotion. He put it in the toilet and flushed it down. He pulled his sweatpants back up and, taking in a deep, relaxing breath, steadied himself before he stepped from the bathroom and moved back towards the bedroom. 

When he re-entered the room, he smiled fondly, noting how, in his absence, Hyunjin had sprawled over the whole bed. He looked at his friend, fondly. He wanted to crawl back into bed with him, but for two reasons he grabbed his pillow and moved over to his own. First, he couldn’t bare to wake him up. Second, he knew he couldn’t be trusted next to Hyunjin after what he’d just done. With a sigh, he climbed onto his own bed, pulling Gyu into his arms and trying to fall back asleep, dreading Hyunjin’s questions about the change of location in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND TO THE END! :O   
> I love you all!  
> You are the literal Yee to my Haw!!! 
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin has a guilty conscience and it makes him really stupid...and kind of mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!  
> I am SO SORRY that I took a little longer than intended on this chapter!! I had really solid ideas for the beginning of the story and I know EXACTLY how the story will eventually end. But these next several chapters are going to be harder to write. This chapter was actually much longer, but I ended up cutting my writing in half. I thought it was time I posted for you lovely readers, so I took the next section I had written and bumped it to chapter four, cutting this chapter at the most natural place I could find. Hopefully chapter four will be quick in the making, and I won't regret posting before it's completion. This chapter was really hard to write because I love fluff, not angst. But there has to be some crazy angst...Changbin is kind of a jerk in this chapter because he is sad, jealous and feels guilty.   
> I hope you enjoy!!

Hyunjin woke to the sound of his alarm, the insistent beeping getting on his nerves instantly. He fumbled around with his eyes closed to hit snooze on his phone, but he couldn’t find it. With a groan of exasperation, he opened his eyes and looked around for the device. However, he became distracted from his search when he realized Changbin was no longer snuggled up to his side. He sat up straight, checking for his friend, only to find him snuggled up to Gyu in his own bed. It was probably stupid of him, but Hyunjin immediately felt a flash of pain in his chest. In the just-over-ten-years time they had known each other, Changbin had never, not once, left Hyunjin’s side during a sleepover. He blinked out of his stupor, finally finding his phone and shutting it off. Except, where he’d planned on snoozing it to sleep longer, his mind was too busy, and he decided to actually get up. 

He moved to his dresser and sluggish pulled out a change of clothes, as well as his daily dosage of suppressants. He left the room quietly, not wanting to wake Changbin, despite how hurt he felt. He stopped in the kitchen on the way to the bathroom, pouring a glass of water and taking his pills. Hyunjin was always the first one up in the morning, partly because he had the earliest class, partly because, even though he hated waking up the most, his dancing required him to put in a lot more hours than the others, and early morning is when the most vacancies existed in the practice rooms on campus. So Hyunjin hopped into the shower, biting his tongue to keep from singing, and then dressed purposefully, but swiftly. When he was done dressing he tiptoed back into his room and grabbed his backpack. He took a final look at Changbin, sleeping soundly, and then left the apartment, without eating. 

When he was seated on the bus, he carefully pulled out some of the papers Felix had sent for him, reading through the assignments he had coming up. Felix had this adorable tendency to write handwritten notes in the margin, both helpful ones like: “Teacher Jung recommends that on beat 3 of the 16th measure, we all pay attention to our expressions - they should be charismatic and sexy, not tired and half-assed”, but also funny ones like: “Teacher Song cut out my fortnite dance, again. ONE DAY I shall succeed in converting the masses.” Hyunjin smiled at all of them, serious and funny. He would always be heartbroken that Changbin was with someone else. But, as much as he hated it, Felix was great. He was annoyed by his position, but he just couldn’t find it in his heart to hate the boy and his stupid, perfect freckles. 

Hyunjin spent the last five minutes of the bus ride reading through an assignment for his dance history course. When the bus arrived at Sungkyunkwan, he hopped out probably too eagerly and moved towards the arts building. As expected, he was able to claim the first practice room. Two years ago, he’d have laughed at the idea of him not only being a dancer, but loving the art. Now, however, he couldn’t wait to push his muscles back into the routines. It hadn’t even been a week, but he was rusty from the absence of his heat. He needed to push himself hard or he’d hear endless amounts of complaints from his teachers and dance groups. So, he pushed himself hard over the next hour and a half before he had to leave for class. He was incredibly grateful that nobody interrupted him, needing every second of the time to practice.

The time passed quickly and he was so absorbed in practicing that he just about missed heading out to his actual class. When he walked into the bigger practice room, he was excited to see Felix and Minho were already there. Whatever his awkward feelings about Felix and Changbin, Felix was a good friend and amazing classmate. 

“Hyunjin!” Felix squealed, running over to throw his arms around the older one. “How are you doing?” 

Hyunjin laughed, holding the Australian casually. “Hey, Lix! I’m doing good. Glad to be back.” 

Felix pulled back, “I assume from how sweaty you are that you’re back to your usual morning routine?” 

Hyunjin laughed, nodding. “Yup! You know me pretty well!” He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, adding nonchalantly, “Hey, thanks for sending Bi- uh, Changbin with my homework.” 

Felix beamed, “Of course! I couldn’t have you fail, now could I?” He put his arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders, standing on his toes just a little, then led Hyunjin over to where they could join Minho. 

Minho grinned at Hyunjin, “Hey, nice of you to show up.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Whatever. How have you been since yesterday?” 

Minho shrugged, “Oh, you know. Busy with practice. How,” Minho hesitated, “How is your friend?” 

Hyunjin smirked at him, “Who? Felix? Are you doing okay, Felix?” 

Felix looked at them, brow furrowed. “Um, I’m confused.” 

Minho blushed a little, “Never mind, forget I asked.”

Hyunjin laughed, throwing an arm around Minho and putting his chin on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Hyung. I know exactly who you are asking about.” 

Minho pushed Hyunjin off of him, “Stop teasing me, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin giggled but nodded, “Fine, fine. But if it makes you feel any better I teased Jisung just as much.” 

Minho gives him a nervous look, “What did you tease him about?” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “You two are hopeless. Anyways, to answer your question, Jisung is doing fine.” 

Felix gasped, finally catching on.

Minho spoke before Felix or Hyunjin could say anything to further embarrass him. “I’m glad. Well, I have to fill my water bottle before class starts.” He ran off, immediately after. 

Felix turned to Hyunjin, “Explain, now.” 

Hyunjin smirked, “Jisung and Minho have the hots for one another. We ran into Minho at a pharmacy yesterday and both of them were practically drooling pheromones.”

Felix laughed, “Minho and  _ Jisung? _ ” 

Hyunjin grinned, “Yup. Maybe Minho doesn’t realize how much of a loser Jisung is?” 

Felix smirked, “Changbin said you two were getting along better now; was that a lie?” 

With a snort, Hyunjin shook his head, “it’s because we are so much closer now that I can say it!” 

The teacher walked in, then, followed by a frantic Minho who was screwing his bottle cap back on. The teacher began class almost instantly, leading the students in warming up. 

  
  


It was several hours later when Hyunjin found himself walking into the student services building. He couldn’t deny he was extremely anxious about how the school would react. He carefully looked around the building’s interiors, following signs until he found the department his doctor had recommended. He was cautious as he entered, but he still went up to the desk, asking to see someone about a medical change that the school needed to know about. He was asked if he had an appointment. Even though he didn’t, when he informed the receptionist that his need fell under the category of “urgent” the receptionist had him sit down. It was only a few minutes before Hyunjin was nervously called into an office. 

He gave the adviser his student identification number, and waited as the adviser pulled up his profile and other information. “Alright, Hwang Hyunjin, Dance Department. What seems to be so urgent that you needed an unscheduled consultation?” 

Hyunjin hesitated a brief moment, before he reached into his bag and pulled out the doctor’s note he had received. He’d read the note through with the doctor and knew what it said. But he still felt his fingers trembling as he handed it over. The adviser took the note, brows pushed together in confusion. But while his eyes were furrowed as he began the note, they quickly widened as he read through the contents. His eyes flashed up to stare at Hyunjin, before they trailed down to the note, once more. The note was a combination of many things. Of course it detailed Hyunjin’s misdiagnosed secondary gender. Dr. Kim also went on the record stating that Hyunjin was unaware of the mistake. The note cited a law that stated a person could not be fired or dismissed if during their employment or enrollment they presented. Dr. Kim also used the note to explain that, while it appeared as if Hyunjin had lied about being an Alpha, he was genuinely misinformed about the fact. The doctor also reminded the school that Hyunjin was of a legal age and had the right to not disclose his secondary gender in his personal life, including to his parents, meaning that if the school informed anyone of the change, who was not a direct faculty member in need of the information, that it would be in violation of several privacy acts. The note was a straight up legal warning, and Hyunjin had been incredibly impressed by Dr. Kim’s legal knowledge, on top of his medical prowess. 

Hyunjin’s adviser finished reading the note, but he didn’t say anything at first. He stared up and down at Hyunjin, appraising him. “How are you coping with the shift?” The adviser finally spoke. 

Hyunjin blinked, not expecting the question. “Uh,” He fumbled awkwardly, “I guess okay?” 

The adviser nodded, “I am glad you came in, Hyunjin. This situation is odd, on our end, but I can’t imagine how odd it must be for you. I’d like you to know that you have resources…” 

Hyunjin spent the next half hour listening to the adviser explain about therapists, specialists and other services the school provided. He also made sure to inform Hyunjin of the omega services he had previously been unaware of, such as daycares, and heat awareness groups, and consent advocates. He simply nodded, baring with the awkwardness as well as he could. It was one of those situations where a person just had to sit through, nod and occasionally give a cursory ‘yes,’ or ‘I understand.’ 

When he finally escaped from the room, relieved to have informed the school, he moved over to the library, hoping to get in a few serious hours of study. 

  
  


**3Racha+JinX2**

 

**KangarooCB has added Lee Felix to the group chat**

**KangarooCB has changed Lee Felix’s name to Frecklix**

**KangarooCB has changed the chat name to 6Racha**

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Woah. When did I agree to be a part of 6Racha???

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Oh. and hi Lix. 

**Frecklix:** Wait. Who are you? @NotAHighSchoolBrat

**KangarooCB:** I’m Chris. Brat is Hyunjin. Bear is Woojin. Squirrel is Jisung. Changbin is Baby. 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** ^ what he said

**SquirrelOne:** I’m with Jinnie, Chan. Shouldn’t 3racha get a say on if it gets new members or not? 

**SquirrelOne:** Also, why does Lix get to call you Chris when you scream at any of us if we do it? 

**Frecklix:** If you don’t want me in the group chat i can leave? 

**KangarooCB:** that’s not what he means, Lix. 

**KangarooCB:** They just don’t like the new group chat name

**KangarooCB:** And Lix can call me Chris because he grew up with Chris. I’m not Chris in Korea. 

**BabySpearB:** I don’t see what the problem is with the name. It makes sense to me. Its only a group chat name

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** ONLY A GROUP CHAT NAME!? ….I thought we were best friends, Changbin. 

**SquirrelOne:** Here we go again….

**BabySpearB:** I...I didn’t mean it

**BodyBear:** I’m just going to stop this fight before it really begins. Hug it out guys. 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** I don’t want to

**BodyBear:** Now.

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** @BabySpearB apologize first and I’ll consider it

**BabySpearB:** sorry

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Did anybody else feel that was insincere? 

**SquirrelOne:** Not to pick sides….. But yeah. That was as fake as a straight girl while she’s losing her virginity. 

**KangarooCB:** WHAT IS WITH YOUR HORRIBLE ANALOGIES JISUNG

**BodyBear:** We have a child in the group now. 

**Frecklix:** Im not actually that young..

**Frecklix:** And it made me laugh

**Frecklix:** So

**SquirrelOne:** HA! @BodyBear I made him laugh

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** We have wandered from the point

**BabySpearB:** ...is that another joke about my pointy chin? 

**SquirrelOne:** OH MY GOSH!! I WAS LITERALLY ABOUT TO MAKE A JOKE ABOUT THAT

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** It is now. 

**BabySpearB:** I hate you all. 

**Frecklix:** Even me? What did I do? 

**BabySpearB:** Not you, Lix. Mostly Hyunjin. 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat has left the group chat**

**BodyBear:** @BabySpearB great. Look at what you’ve done now. 

 

Hyunjin didn’t need Jisung to message him to know that he was overreacting. He had a tendency for the dramatics, but he knew leaving the group chat over what was supposed to be a mock fight was really stupid. To everyone in the group chat, except for Jisung, he knew it probably looked like a joke on his part to have left the chat. But by the way Jisung really did message him immediately, Hyunjin knew that at least one friend was aware of how much the last few messages had hurt his heart. He messaged Jisung back, saying not to worry about it and that he was turning his phone off to better study. He didn’t wait for the response, simply did as he had said, tucking his phone into his backpack, trying not to think about the fact that it was Tuesday, date night for Changbin and Felix. 

  
  
  


From the minute Changbin had woken up, he’d hated himself. Normally that type of self-loathing could be eased as the day moved on. However, Changbin seemed to be pushing himself deeper into a hole. He was still beyond ashamed at his actions the previous night, of the way he’d touched himself after falling asleep with Hyunjin. But he also felt really guilty for not moving back into Hyunjin’s bed. He’d never done that before - left the bed in the middle of the night. 

He spent all morning stewing over all the terrible ways he was failing his best friend. So by the time the group chat rolled around and he took a joke to far, it didn’t really surprise him to learn that he was a terrible friend. And he didn’t know how to fix it - or even if he deserved to. Maybe he needed to create space between himself and Hyunjin, but then again it wasn’t like that was very helpful over the last five days. He needed to apologize, but he didn’t know how to apologize for his stupid comment without explaining why he was pissy, and he had zero intentions of ever letting anyone know why he had been pissy in the first place. “Oh yeah, um. Sorry I said I hate you? I don’t really hate you. I hate your lips, and your dimples, and perfect hair. And I hate the way your ass looks in your jeans and the way it feels to snuggle up to you at night. I hate it because they make me want to both love you senseless and fuck you breathless. So it’s not that I  _ hate  _ you, Hyunjin. Really I just hate myself for not being able to move on from you.” …...that would work really well, he was sure. 

 

**3Racha**

**JOne:** You’re an ass Changbin

**CB97:** Not to support rude comments or anything...but what he said ^

**SpearB:** Thanks for telling me what I already know guys. 

**CB97:** Do we need to tell you to fix it? 

**SpearB:** I don’t need anyone to tell me what to do

**JOne:** What is your deal today? 

**SpearB:** Nothing. I have stuff to do. Talk to you later. 

 

Changbin slammed his phone down angrily. He was officially in a pissy mood. He grabbed his backpack, slamming his homework inside, before he pushed up from his table in the library. He started storming out of the room, through the business section, when his breath caught in his throat.  _ Why do you have to be in the Library right now, Hyunjin?  _ He groaned not knowing what to do. He stared at his friend like a total creep, head peeking around the corner of the bookshelf. He wanted to beat himself up even more when he saw how sad his friend looked. Hyunjin was always prone to dramatics and leaving the group chat was just an example of his usual playful dramatics. However, seeing his face, now, Changbin could tell this time wasn’t just dramatics. Squaring his shoulders, Changbin moved over to the table Hyunjin was at. He slammed his bag down on the table, cringing at how high it made his friend jump in his seat. Hyunjin looked up at him, eyes wide, hurt apparent in his expression. 

“I don’t hate you,” Changbin said forcefully. 

Hyunjin blinked.

“I’m in a pissy mood, and I took it out on you, but I don’t hate you.” He said it all almost quicker than his fastest rap and way rougher than intended. 

Hyunjin shrugged, “It’s fine, Changbin.” 

Changbin sighed loudly in exasperation. “It’s not fine. And I’m really sorry.” 

“I- okay. But Changbin, did I,” Hyunjin looked down at the table, “Did I do something?” Hyunjin bit his lip, “Did, did something  _ happen  _ last night?” 

Changbin felt his blood run cold. Had Hyunjin not been asleep when he’d kissed his neck? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “What possibly could have happened between  _ us,  _ Hyunjin?” The words came out arctic, and Changbin shouldn’t have been as affected by the flash of obvious pain that crossed Hyunjin’s face.

“I just,” Hyunjin bit his lip, “You weren’t in bed with me when I woke up.” 

This would be a perfect opportunity for Changbin to blame it on Hyunjin having sprawled over the whole bed. He opened his mouth to say it, but instead, he found himself saying, “Well, get used to it, Jin.” He looked at his phone, cursing himself inside the whole time. “I have to meet Felix.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Yeah, I know.” Changbin turned to leave, but Hyunjin called out, “Whatever I did Hyung, I’m sorry.” Changbin acted like he didn’t hear him. 

  
  


“Hyung,” Jisung turned to Chan, seriously. The two of them were seated at the counter in their kitchen. Woojin was busy scrolling through fried chicken menus, trying to decide which of the subtly different options he was most craving.

Chan and Woojin both looked up at Jisung’s comment. “What’s up?” Woojin asked, curiously. Even though Jisung had meant to direct the question at Chan, he figured that it didn’t really matter. 

“I’m worried about Changbin and Hyunjin,” Jisung said flatly. Woojin sighed heavily, and Chan’s expression turned sour. 

“Me too,” Chan nodded in agreement. 

It was Thursday afternoon and, while Hyunjin had been re-added to the group chat and was  _ acting  _ normal, anyone with eyes could see how miserable he actually was. And Changbin wasn’t acting any better. The two were avoiding each other like the plague and a tension had settled over the apartment almost like a physical, tangible fog. 

“I’m just confused,” Woojin said. “Literally a week ago Changbin was whining about how much he missed Hyunjin. And after not even really a day back in the same space, Changbin started being a little bitch.” 

Jisung chose not to comment on Woojin’s language and nodded.

“It’s seriously weird,” Chan agreed. “And I’m starting to feel like Hyunjin doesn’t even live here. I haven’t seen him for more than twenty minutes over the last two days. What is that boy even doing?” 

“He says he’s either practicing on campus or in the library ‘catching up’ or studying,” Jisung supplied. 

“I haven’t seen him eat anything since the day your heat ended. How is he surviving?” Woojin mused. 

Chan ran his hand through his hair, angrily. “I’m seriously so done with this situation,” He turned to Woojin, “Why can’t your children behave?” 

Woojin blinked, “When did they become my kids?” 

Jisung, “When you started acting like the only mature adult?” 

Woojin shrugged, “Occupational hazard.” 

“Anyways,” Chan brought the conversation back, “What are we going to do about everything?” 

“First thing’s first; we need to make sure Hyunjin eats more,” Woojin stated. 

“Right, as for the tension, I don’t think anything will get better between Changbin and Hyunjin if they keep avoiding one another.” 

“So we need a plan that involves food and forcing everyone into the same room?” Chan checked, carefully. 

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Jisung nodded. 

“Woojin,” Chan asked suddenly, “Didn’t you say your cousin was going to be in town tomorrow?” 

Woojin nodded, “Yeah. Seungmin is coming for an interview.” 

“Why don’t we take everyone out, then. We can base it around Seungmin.”

“That could work,” Woojin thought for a moment. “We can say we need everyone to show up to help him feel more comfortable here. He’s moving here for college next year, and I really would like it if he had friends.” 

“So we invite the apartment out to meet him?”

Chan thought for a moment, “We should also invite Felix.”

Jisung sucked in a breath, “Hyung, I think that will make things worse.”

Chan looked at him sharply, “You know something.”

Jisung looked away, “No I don’t.”

Chan clicked his tongue, “Jisung.”

“I can’t talk about it, okay? I promised.” 

Chan sighed, “Well, if it is what I think it is, I hate to say it, but nothing is going to change. Changbin needs to accept that Felix is his fiance.” 

Jisung blinked. So Chan was thinking about Changbin, not Hyunjin? He filed that thought away for later. “Right.” He didn’t miss the way Chan’s eyes narrowed carefully in thought. 

“Nothing is going to change if they keep avoiding reality. I really think Felix needs to be there.” 

Woojin hummed, “I thought I was the only one who had noticed, guess not.” He sighed, “It sucks, but this is their reality. I agree that nothing will get better if they avoid it. So yeah, I say invite Felix.” 

Chan nodded, “Agreed. Should we bring it up in person or on the group chat?”

“Person. Hyunjin will wiggle out, otherwise,” Jisung stated, firmly.

“Alright,” Woojin concluded. “Jisung, you’re in charge of telling Hyunjin. Chan, you tell Changbin and Felix.” 

“What are you going to do?” Jisung asked Woojin.

“Me?” Woojin grinned, “I’m going to find a way to tell my anti-social cousin that he’s having a party thrown in his honor.” He picked up the menu he’d set on the counter at the beginning of the conversation. “I’m also going to order fried chicken.” 

Chan picked up his phone and checked the time. “Felix and Changbin have dates on both Tuesday and Thursday, right?” He looked to Jisung, who nodded. “Perfect. Then I should be able to catch them both if I leave now.”

“I think Changbin said something about Seoul Cup,” Jisung said, as the older moved to the penthouse elevator. Chan nodded, already pulling out his phone to make the call. 

“Shit, Chan, wait up!” Woojin called out, shoving his phone into his pocket. “You know you can’t leave without me!” 

“Whoops!” Chan called, feigning ignorance.

While Woojin threatened Chan until he held the elevator open, Jisung grabbed out his own phone and checked his messages. Hyunjin was still on campus. He shot him a quick text, saying he needed to talk and waited for his response. 

  
  


Chan and Woojin walked towards the bus stop in silence. Chan felt his thoughts become easily consumed. It was funny how often he told Changbin to accept reality, when deep, deep down, he still hadn’t accepted it himself. But it was easier for Chan to pretend, since literally nobody knew how he felt. Because the fact is, the day that he had planned on confessing was the day his world came crashing down. 

_ “Changbin,” Chan said, “I need to talk to you, man.”  _

_ Changbin, who was in the middle of listening to Chan’s latest track looked up with a dorky look on his face, lips already starting to form the beginning of a new rap. But at Chan’s words, he took out the earbud he was listening on. “Sure, what’s up, man?”  _

_ “I need,” Chan took a deep breath, “There’s something I need to tell-”  _

_ Changbin’s phone started ringing. He picked it up, “Sorry Hyung, It’s my dad.”  _

_ Chan watched, biting his lip, as Changbin spoke with his father. From the sound of it, his Father wanted Changbin to meet him somewhere. Changbin looked annoyed, but agreed, eventually. He picked up his backpack and, with an apology, left the studio.  _

_ “Shit,” Chan muttered. He’d really wanted to talk to Changbin. With a sigh he gathered his stuff, packing it up quickly. If he couldn’t get Changbin’s advice, he’d just go with his gut. He picked up his phone, dialing a number. _

_ “Hyung!” Came a bright, sunshine filled voice. “What’s up?”  _

_ “Hey, Lix!” Chan responded, as warmly as he could. “Have you eaten yet?”  _

_ “Nah, mate. I was on my way now.”  _

_ “You mind if I join you?” Chan asked, biting his tongue nervously. _

_ Felix’s reaction was warm and excited, “Not at all! Please!!” _

_ Chan sighed in relief, “Awesome. Where should we meet?”  _

_ Felix grinned, “I’m obsessed with this new place, Seoul Cup? Can we meet there?”  _

_ Chan smiled, “Sure. I’ll be there in,” He checked his watch, “Fifteen minutes? Is that okay?” When Felix gave his assurance that it was, Chan ended the call and rushed to leave the building. While Chan made his way to Felix, he coached himself endlessly on what he was going to say. It didn’t have to be long or complicated, just honest and to the point.  _ I like you, Lee Felix.  _ He could add details of how long it’s been since he’d felt it, but maybe he’d wait until he knew how the other felt, first.  _

_ Chan walked up to Seoul Cup, steeling his shoulders firmly. He entered the building and looked around. Felix was seated at a table across the room, next to the large glass window. Chan watched him as he talked on the phone, his face practically bursting with excitement. He saw Chan and waved him over, talking into the phone. He was practically bouncing in his seat, as he finished his call, placing his phone on the table. Chan’s heart felt close to bursting as he approached Felix; he was absolutely adorable.  _

_ “Have you ordered, yet?” Chan asked Felix, warmly, placing his backpack down on the chair.  _

_ “No, silly. I was waiting for you!” Felix grinned. “But forget that! I have to tell you something, right now!”  _

_ Chan smiled, “I wanted to tell you something, too,” Chan said, shyly. _

_ Felix looked at him, curiously, but he was still bouncing. Chan laughed, “But I can tell you’re going to burst if you don’t tell me, so you can go first.”  _

_ Felix nodded, “Thanks, Hyung! I’m so excited!! I just got a call from my parents,” He began and Chan nodded. “They called to tell me,” he paused dramatically, “That they finally picked out my mate!” Chan’s blood went cold, as Felix kept talking. “And I’m so excited! Apparently the Alpha goes to school here and I just...I can’t even! I’m so excited, Chan!”  _

_ “T-that’s awesome, Lix!” Chan said, shakily - trying not to let on how affected he was by the news.  _

_ Felix was moving right onto the next part. “You know I’ve dreamed of a mate since I was little. And even though I didn’t get to pick myself, well, I’m still really excited! You know I couldn’t date anyway in high school or anything because my parents were super strict.”  _

_ Chan’s heart sank as he realized that he was too late. He had attended high school in Korea, apart from Felix. When Felix had complained to him about his parents no dating ban, he’d actually been really grateful, having wanted Felix to himself, even back then. He’d been hoping to tell Felix how he felt, hoping that if Felix felt anything as well that maybe they could speak with their parents. Both Felix’s family and his own family were prominent enough names that the other party should be appeased, despite it not being arranged. But as Chan listened to Felix babble on and on, in excitement, his feelings for the other took over in an unexpected way. Chan knew his feelings for Lix were sincere and deep. But as he sat there and realized that Felix was happy, he couldn’t bring himself to even fathom ruining that happiness with his selfishness. So he listened, and when Felix finally remembered Chan had something he had wanted to say as well, he’d come up with something else to say.  _

“Chan?” Woojin asked, shaking Chan from his thoughts. “Are you coming?” Chan looked up to see that Woojin was walking towards the waiting bus. Chan jumped up, mumbling his apologies and boarded with Woojin. They moved to the back of the bus. 

“What’s on your mind, Chan?” Woojin asked, seriously. 

Chan shrugged, “Lots of stuff. Mostly Changbin and Hyunjin,” He lied, smoothly. 

Woojin sighed, “Yeah, me too. They...they like each other, don’t they?” 

Chan nodded, “I don’t know about Jinnie, not for sure. But Changbin told me how he felt back when we first met. Hyunjin hadn’t presented yet, and Changbin confided in me how much he wanted him to be an Omega. Actually, I don’t know if you remember it, but you know that first night we took Changbin drinking? It was a few days after Changbin found out Jinnie was an Alpha and was going to be at school here. He’d been desperate for a distraction from his feelings.” 

Woojin looked at him surprised, “That helps explain why he wanted to Karaoke for three hours.” He laughed, “At the time, I couldn’t understand why Changbin, who said he’d never even been in a relationship with anyone, wanted to sing depressing breakup songs like ‘Rain & Cry’ or ‘Farewell my Love.’ I sort of just thought drunk Changbin was letting on that he had a secret obsession with sad ballads.”  

Chan laughed, “Nope, not that I’m aware of.”

“So, do you think Jinnie has feelings, too?” Woojin asked, once the nostalgia of that night faded back into the present. 

“I don’t know. But the way Jisung acted earlier made me think that he heard something from Hyunjin, not Changbin, about the situation.” 

“Do either of them know how the other feels?” 

Chan shrugged, “Changbin doesn’t want to know if Hyunjin feels the same because even if he does, what can they do about it?” 

“I think the law is wrong. What would it really hurt to let them be together?” 

Chan sighed, “I know. But, the fact of the matter is, Felix and Changbin are engaged. And no matter how  _ anyone  _ feels about it, it isn’t going to change.” 

“Felix must be having a hard time, right?” Woojin asked, looking at Chan, curiously. 

Chan shook his head, “Actually, Felix really likes Changbin. He was ecstatic when he first met Changbin. He’d heard enough about Changbin from me and seen some of our Instagram posts before. He’d already developed a small crush. As far as he knows, Changbin is just a little aloof, mysterious. He realizes Changbin doesn’t feel the same way, currently, but since he hasn’t realized Changbin has feelings for someone else, he has hope things will change with time. So, actually, Felix is probably the happiest of anyone.”

“Well, at least someone is happy. Would it help anything to try and set Hyunjin up with anyone?” 

Chan shrugged, “I’m not sure. The last thing I want to do is make things worse.” 

The bus was arriving at the stop they wanted, so they paused their conversation and got out of the vehicle. As they walked the final two minutes to where they were going, they discussed a plan. 

“Do we act like we just happened to be in the area or do we own up to having sought them out?” Woojin asked.

Chan thought for a minute and then sighed, “Probably a combination?” 

Woojin nodded his agreement and they walked into Seoul Cup. Chan’s heart almost seized in pain as he looked around and saw Felix and Changbin seated at the exact same table where Chan’s heart had been broken. As he looked over, Felix happened to look up. 

“Hyung!” Felix cried out, jumping to his feet. Despite his date with Changbin, Felix jumped up and ran over to Chan, throwing his arms around him. “It’s been so long!” 

Chan put his arms around Felix, hesitantly. But what really hit him is how strong Felix’s scent was. Apparently the boy, now that he was engaged, had been dropped to a lower dosage of suppressants because holy  _ shit  _ were his pheromones potent and intoxicating. “Hey, Lix. Yeah, it’s been a while. We’ve both been so busy with classes.” He forced himself to first speak normally and then pull away, casually. He looked behind Felix at Changbin who had walked over as well. 

Changbin looked at them suspiciously, “What brings you here?” 

Woojin smiled, “Chan had a craving. Are you guys on a date?” 

While Felix’s eyes brightened at the label, Changbin almost grimaced. “Yup!” Felix cooed. “I know you two aren’t dating, but would you like to join us?” 

“We’d love to,” Woojin answered for Chan. “I’ve actually been meaning to talk to both of you, so this works out perfect.” 

“Convenient,” Changbin said, numbly. 

“Very,” Chan smiled, daring Changbin to call them out. “We’ll just order quickly and join you. The usual table, right LIx?” As Felix confirmed what they already knew, Chan and Woojin moved to order quickly, before they moved to sit down with the others, waiting for their orders. 

“So what did you wanna talk about, Hyung?” Felix asked brightly. 

“Well, I think I’ve mentioned my cousin Seungmin to both of you, right?” 

“Yeah, you have. He’s a little younger than me, right? But still in high school?” 

“Yup,” Woojin nodded. “He’s going to be in town tomorrow for a scholarship interview. But, he’s really shy. In fact, I don’t actually think he has any friends back home. I don’t want him to come up here for college next year without friends.” 

“So,” Chan cut in with the explanation, “We are here to see if you two would be willing to come to a dinner and party of sorts, tomorrow?” 

Felix nodded, emphatically, “Of course, Hyung. I’d be really happy to!” He turned to Changbin, placing his hand on his bicep. “What do you think?” 

Changbin looked at Chan and Woojin, almost like he felt betrayed, but when he turned to look at Felix’s pure expression he deflated. “Alright, fine. I’ll go.” 

Woojin nodded, “Perfect! That means everyone from the apartment will be there, and with Felix coming to, well, Seungmin will certainly not be lonely!” 

Changbin hissed, “Everyone from the apartment?” 

Chan stared him down. “Yep, everyone. That’s not a problem, is it, Changbin?” 

Changbin’s look was one of daggers, but he still managed to whisper, “No, Hyung. That’s not a problem at all.” 

“Good,” Woojin stated. “I’ll text details to the group chat when I have them.” 

For the next half hour, Chan tried to ignore the thorns in his heart, putting on his usual act of cheerfulness. But every time he watch Felix stare at Changbin with heart eyes, or compliment the other, or touch him at every excuse, Chan felt another piece of his heart shatter.

  
  


Hyunjin walked into the apartment a little after 1am. His body was aching; his head was ringing with pain, and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next four hours until he would be getting up at 5am to head right back to school and his routine. However, as he stepped towards his room, he noticed a snoring Jisung on the couch. The boy was twisted at an odd angle as he dangled over the edge of the armrest. For half a second, Hyunjin considered leaving the boy alone, in a position that would clearly give him serious pain in the morning. Maybe it was Hyunjin’s gooey heart, but he found himself dropping his backpack and moving over to the boy. 

“Hey, Ji,” Hyunjin whispered, shaking the boys shoulder. Jisung responded by moaning and attempting to shift his position on the couch. 

Hyunjin thought for a second and then whispered, loudly, “Minho Hyung?” 

Jisung’s reaction was comical, how quickly he went from snoozing to attempting to sit up, eyes opening and looking around frantically. However, the motion of his awakening knocked him off the couch. Hyunjin bent low, catching Jisung before he could hit his head on the coffee table. Jisung groaned, blinking up at Hyunjin,

“Jin, what the hell?” 

Hyunjin giggled, “Sorry, Ji. I didn’t think you’d fall over. I just wanted to wake you so that you’d go sleep in your own bed.” 

Jisung looked at Hyunjin with pouty eyes, “You’re so mean. I was even waiting up for you.” 

Hyunjin looked at him disbelieving, “I think you misunderstand the meaning of ‘waiting up’. That usually requires consciousness.”

Jisung frowned, “Whatever I was only asleep for five minutes.” He stood up, stretching out his body. “Anyways, now that you’re home, come here. I need to talk to you.”

Hyunjin mumbled a quick, “Not now, Ji. I’m exhausted. I just want to sleep.” 

“It will only take a few minutes, but I promise you don’t wanna talk out here. So come on.” 

Reluctantly and with a bit of unmasked surprise, Hyunjin followed Jisung into his room. He hadn’t been back in the room since his heat, and honestly couldn’t believe Jisung was letting him near his nest again. Jisung had Hyunjin shut the door, and then he moved to his bed and collapsed in the middle, tapping the spot next to him for Hyunjin to lay down on. “C’mere.” 

Hyunjin stood back a second before he shrugged and did as directed. “So, what’s up?” He said once he was comfortable - which was probably a bad idea with how tired he was. 

“Couple things. One, I’m supposed to tell you there’s a mandatory party for Woojin’s cousin tomorrow. We’re going out to eat, and Chan and Woojin might kill you if you don’t come.” 

Hyunjin made a sound of complete disapproval. “First, just no.  _ Hell  _ no. Second, I have plans, already.” 

Jisung turned to him with a shocked face. “Shut up, you do not!” 

Hyunjin shook his head, “No really! I got a call from my high school buddy this afternoon! He’s going to be in the area for a scholarship interview, tomorrow - well later today, and wanted to get together. We got really close last year with Changbin gone, and I already agreed!” 

“A scholarship interview? Really?” 

“Why are you giving me that look??” Hyunjin threw his hands up. “I have other friends!”

Jisung nodded, “Yeah I know. It’s just, that’s what Woojin’s cousin is in town for.” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “Could be a coincidence? Pretty sure Jeongin isn’t Woojin’s cousin, so.”

“That’s not what I meant. I just mean it’s interesting is all. If they are interviewing for the same school, Woojin will  _ want  _ your friend to come. He’s desperate to make Seungmin some friends before he comes up here next year.”

Hyunjin sighed, dramatically. “Fine, when you put it that way. I’ll  _ ASK  _ Innie, but no guarantees.” 

“Because you’re avoiding Changbin?” 

Hyunjin’s eyes flashed, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Well too bad. Now that we are friends, and I’m the only person who knows about your feelings, that means you have to start talking to me. What happened to him being clingy AF the other day? One second he was whining and draping all over you, the next you two were being awkward AF over the group chat. Or am I supposed to believe that your fake dramatic ass really took it that personally?” 

“Ugh,” Hyunjin made a noise of frustration, running his long fingers through his hair. “I’m worried he knows about my feelings or something.” 

Jisung blinked, not expecting that answer. “What? Why do you say that?” 

“It’s just…. He wasn’t in bed when I woke up on Tuesday! Whenever we have a sleepover, I always wake up with him still attached to me, but he was in his own bed when I woke up. Then he made a point to appease Felix at my expense...and finally, when I confronted about whether or not I’d done something, if maybe I’d said something or done something that night in my sleep, he basically bitch slapped me with a look of disgust and the statement ‘what would ever happen between us?’” Hyunjin was breathing heavily, tears pooling in his eyes. 

Jisung listened to the whole story, growing more and more pissed at Changbin. Like, he’d seen the answer coming, but it still pissed him off. “I’m sorry, Hyunjin. That sucks.” He hesitated, “But if your clingy ass would feel better, you’re welcome to sleep here tonight. I think the atmosphere of a nest might help your stress levels. And you wouldn’t have to go back to yours and Changbin’s room.” 

Hyunjin nodded, slowly. “That does sound nice. You sure you don’t mind?” 

Jisung smiled, holding his arms out, “Just shut off the light and get back here.” 

Hyunjin giggled, but did as told. When he snuggled up into Jisung’s arms, he couldn’t help but relax as the younger boy released a few calming omega pheromones. “Thanks for waiting sort of up for me, Ji,” He smiled.

“Sure thing Jinnie. Now get some rest. I know you wake up at some god-forsaken hour. Try not to wake me,” He said firmly. 

“Sure thing, Ji,” Hyunjin said sleepily, already drifting off. 

 

 

When Changbin woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was glance over towards Hyunjin’s bed. It was a torturous habit he’d developed recently. It was stupid, to fixate so much on the empty symbol of the problem he created himself. What bothered Changbin more than normal, though, was the fact that Hyunjin’s bed looked entirely too pristine. Hyunjin was a crazy sleeper, always knocking blankets and sheets every which way throughout the night, pillows ending up in crazy locations on, under or shoved to the side of the bed. When Hyunjin left for school every morning, he was usually in too crazy a hurry to fix his bed, typically leaving it in disarray. But you’d never know later in the day as there was a maid who came in early every  afternoon to tidy up the penthouse, well, everywhere but Jisung’s room as his nest was off limits, even to the hired beta. So it was really obvious to Changbin, as he looked over, that Hyunjin hadn’t slept in his bed last night, as the sheets were all tucked in, and the pillows were fluffed up and in a straight line. 

Had he driven Hyunjin so far away with his actions that the younger wouldn’t even sleep in the same room, anymore? Was it because of what he said? Or worse, because of Hyunjin’s question in the library? Did Hyunjin feel uncomfortable in their room because he knew some of what Changbin had done the other night? Changbin jumped out of bed, nervously pacing back and forth. He needed to first confirm that Hyunjin hadn’t come home, but to do that he’d need to speak with the others. And if he had to talk to Chan about it, or Woojin or even Jisung for that matter, they would be sure to ask him questions he couldn’t answer. He left the room, planning on using the bathroom while he thought about his dilemma. However, as he crossed the living room towards the other side of the apartment, he almost tripped, not watching his feet. As he stumbled, he looked down and blinked, noticing Hyunjin’s backpack in the middle of the floor. 

He glanced up, scanning the couches for Hyunjin’s familiar head. Did Hyunjin sleep on the couch? But he couldn’t see him. He moved to the bathroom, knocking first, but nobody was inside. Confused, he pushed open the door to Chan and Woojin’s rooms. Woojin was sitting on his bed, book in hand. Chan was out cold. Woojin looked up at Changbin, “What’s up?” He whispered.

“Have you seen Hyunjin?” Changbin asked, as quietly as he could. 

Woojin looked at him like he was crazy. “He’s always on campus at this time?” He said softly. 

Changbin nodded, “I know. It’s just, his bed is unslept in, but his backpack is on the floor in the living room.” 

Woojin’s expression was now one of, almost parental, worry. “Have you checked everywhere?” He asked, seriously.

Changbin nodded, “Yeah. Everywhere but Jisung’s nest. Jisung doesn’t let anyone inside.” 

Woojin looked at him pointedly, “He let Hyunjin in during his heat, Changbin, when he was at his most vulnerable. Maybe Hyunjin is now an exception?” Changbin blinked at him, jealousy rising in his stomach, not even wanting to consider Woojin’s words. He turned around, letting the door slam shut behind him, taking extreme pleasure in the muffled and clearly disoriented exclamation Chan gave.

“Where’s the sausage?!” 

“Up Changbin’s ass,” Woojin remarked, coldly, “Next to a stick and a bad attitude.” 

Changbin moved towards Jisung’s room, hesitantly, not actually wanting confirmation to the pit now in his stomach. He put his hand on the doorknob tentatively, before taking a deep breath and turning it, and the door, inwards. Thanks to Woojin, he at least had an expectation of what he’d find, but his heart still froze painfully as he looked at the way that Hyunjin’s tall form was curled around Jisung’s. The two of them wrapped around one another, firmly, peacefully. Changbin was devastated. He knew it was partially his fault that Jisung was replacing his usual position; he’d been pushing Hyunjin away all week. But there was something about seeing his best friend, and Alpha, wrapped around his other friend, an Omega, that made Changbin’s blood boil. Suddenly, he wasn’t so convinced that Hyunjin and Jisung had spent the heat platonically. Realistically, could anyone resist fucking an Omega in his or her nest during their heat? Is that the real reason for Hyunjin’s prolonged radio silence during the period? It would also explain why Changbin could swear the only scent in the room, currently, was omega - the two had become so close that Hyunjin’s own scent was practically non-existent in the middle of Jisung’s nest. Changbin bit his lip, jealous anger making his hand shake. Hyunjin was  _ his,  _ alpha or no. He wanted to enter the room completely and wrench Jisung off of Hyunjin. He felt his foot stepping forward, but a firm hand settled on his shoulder. 

He flashed around, growling at the interruption, pupils dilated animalistically. 

Woojin blinked, stepping back with his arm raised, “Woah, Changbin. Calm down.” 

Changbin growled again, “Mine,” He hissed, warning Woojin to back off. He went to turn back towards the room, but Chan was suddenly there as well, blocking the doorway. 

“Calm down, Changbin,” He said, seriously.  Changbin tried to growl again, but Chan slapped his face before he could. 

The slap did the trick, clashing enough with Changbin’s senses to bring him back to a bit more rationality. He stared at Chan, trying to grasp his senses. “I-” 

Chan shook his head, “Go take a cold shower, Changbin.” When Changbin opened his mouth to protest, Chan continued, “Now.” Nodding, Changbin did as asked, slamming the bathroom door behind him. 

  
  


Woojin looked at Chan. “What the hell was that?” He asked Chan seriously. 

Chan blinked, “I have no idea, Woojin. I’ve never seen an Alpha acting so territorial about someone who wasn’t an Omega, before, and I’ve certainly never seen one act that way without having mated the Omega, first.” 

Woojin nodded, “Me either. So what the  _ hell  _ was that?” 

Chan went to say something, already shaking his head, when a frantic noise sounded from behind him.   
“Shit, Hyunjin!” Jisung screamed, shaking Hyunjin desperately, “You’re gonna be late!” 

“Five more minutes,” Hyunjin moaned, burying his head back in his pillow.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung stated, bluntly, “You literally have fifteen minutes until class starts.” 

Hyunjin scrambled out of Jisung’s bed, barely mumbling a hello to Woojin and Chan as he barreled past them towards his room. The door slammed shut behind him, and while the two eldest stared at it concerned, Jisung stood up, and slowly came to his doorway. 

“So, is there a reason you two have set up camp in my doorway?” 

Woojin looked at Chan who sent him a nervous look and slight shift of his head, as if to say,  _ no.  _ “Not really. Wanted to make sure you were getting up soon.” 

Jisung eyed them suspiciously before shrugging in defeat and heading to the kitchen. Woojin watched as Jisung moved to grab two glasses from the cupboard. He filled both with water and started drinking, slowly. He held the other in his hand, waiting. 

Hyunjin’s door flew open and the boy hopped out, trying to button his jeans and slip on his shoe at the same time. It was actually quite impressive how he managed to keep his balance long enough to finish his tasks. He grabbed his bag off the living room floor before turning towards the kitchen. When he got there, Jisung merely held the second glass out. Hyunjin mumbled, “thanks” around something small that was held between his teeth, before tossing the glass back and swallowing deeply. Woojin noticed that when the drink was replaced, the thing, he assumed some form of pill, was no longer in his mouth, presumably swallowed. Jisung took the glass back, “Take a cab,” Was all he said, shoving some cash into Hyunjin’s hand, who gratefully nodded, and ran to the elevator. The tallest shouted a frantic goodbye as the doors closed behind him. 

Woojin and Chan turned to Jisung, suspicion oozing from their faces. Jisung ignored them, moving to the fridge where he pulled out a carton of eggs, some chopped onions, cheese and butter. “Omelet, anyone?” He asked smoothly, lighting a burner on the stove and pulling out a frying pan. 

“Who the hell are you?” Woojin asked bluntly.

“Rude,” Jisung said, mockingly. “You’ve been swearing a lot lately, Woojin. Are you sure that’s the example you want to set for your kids?” He placed some butter into the pan to melt.

“Not the time, Jisung,” Chan stated. “What meds was Hyunjin taking, and how did you know he needed to?” 

Jisung looked up, staring innocently, “Medicine? I didn’t see any medicine? I just gave Hyunjin a glass of water because I knew he’d be thirsty.” He grabbed a bowl and cracked a few eggs into it, beating it quickly. “Oh, Chan, could you grab me some milk? I forgot.” 

Chan, eyes boring dangerously into Jisung's, still moved to the fridge and got the requested item. “Seriously, Ji. You’re acting strange.” 

Jisung added the milk to the bowl and after beating it a few seconds, moved to the frying pan that was crackling with melted butter and poured his mixture in. “As strange as you two getting into some kind of fight with Changbin outside my bedroom door, my  _ open  _ bedroom door that I can  _ guarantee  _ was closed when I fell asleep last night?” He lifted the plan, slightly, twisting it around to let the mixture extend to every part of the pan, and not just pool in the center. He grabbed a spatula, as well, making sure that the hardening edges of the cooking egg weren’t sticking.

Woojin didn’t really know what to say, “I’m not sure I know what you mean. Do you know what he’s talking about Chan?” 

Chan shook his head, “I don’t know what he’s talking about, Hyung. Why would we be fighting with Changbin?” 

“That’s what I thought,” Jisung said, flipping his egg upside down. “You weren’t fighting, and Hyunjin isn’t on medication.” He threw a ton of onions and cheese onto the egg patty. “You sure you guys don’t want some?” 

Before any of them could answer, Changbin left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He plodded down the hall and into the kitchen, a scowl on his face. “Oh, Changbin, Hyung!” Jisung said with overdone cheer, “Would you like an omelet?”  

Changbin looked at Jisung as he crossed to his bedroom, “I hope you choke,” He said, entering his bedroom. Jisung snorted in response. Folding his egg in half. 

“Well aren’t you all a cheery lot, this morning.” He let the egg sit a little longer, before he turned off the heat and plated it. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll take this to my room.” 

Woojin turned to Chan as the boy disappeared. “Do we talk to Changbin, or just go to class?” 

Chan furrowed his brow, “I literally have no idea.” 

“Let’s just let him cool down, then. We have a party to organize.” 

Chan sighed reluctantly but moved back towards their bedroom. “Fine. Call your cousin.” 

Woojin rolled his eyes at Chan’s bossiness, but picked up his phone and dialed his cousin, anyway. 

“Hello?” Came the muffled response. Woojin could hear the background noises of the freeway on the other line. 

“Seungmin, hi!” 

“What’s up, Woojin?” 

“Just wanted to check in, see what time we’ll be meeting you?”

“My interview is at 3:00. I’m on the bus right now, still a few hours out. Did you still wanna meet for lunch? I don’t exactly want to lug my suitcase around all day.” 

Woojin rolled his eyes at his cousin’s complaints. “Of course. We want you to get here safely. We can drop your stuff off, eat lunch, and then get you to your appointment. But, I should warn you now.” 

“What did you do?” Seungmin asked, with zero chill. 

“Nothing big. I just know you hate crowds. My roommates all really wanna meet you, so we’re all grabbing dinner tonight, okay?” 

Seungmin groaned on the other end, “Hyung, why?” 

“Because food is good and so is meeting people.” 

There was a long pause on the other end, before Seungmin finally mumbled, “Fine, but so help me, if you take me to a fried chicken place I’m staying at an overnight spa.” 

Chan, who’d been listening at Woojin’s ear, but had remained quiet, snorted at that. “Your cousin knows you well,” He cackled. “Don’t worry, Woojin’s cousin, we’re going somewhere nice.” 

“Sorry,” Woojin mumbled into the receiver, “That’s the brat I protect.” 

Seungmin laughed, for the first time that call. “I like him. I suppose I can hang with your roommates. Anyways, I’m getting weird looks. I’ll text you when I’m close.” 

“Sounds good,” Woojin hummed, “Safe travels.” They hung up, after a mumbled agreement. 

“Great. So, now we just need to check with Jisung to see if Hyunjin knows?” 

Woojin nodded, “Yep.” 

They finished getting ready for class and then waited in the kitchen for Changbin and Jisung to join them. Since 3Racha all had the same first class, they always left together. Of course, with Changbin’s bad mood, he had already left the apartment by the time Chan and Woojin were ready. Jisung finished getting ready and joined the older pair. 

Woojin cut right to the chase. “So, did you tell Hyunjin about the party?” 

Jisung nodded, leading the way to the elevator, “Yup. He wasn’t excited, and has other plans.” 

Chan sighed, “Please tell me you didn’t fall for a typical Hwang Hyunjin evasion technique?” 

Jisung clicked his tongue, “Give me more credit, Hyung. He happens to have dinner plans with his high school friend who is also, coincidentally, in town for a scholarship interview. I told him to invite his friend.” 

Woojin nodded in approval, “Is it the same school as Seungmin’s?”

Jisung shrugged, “Beats me. But the dice are cast.”

Chan nodded, “Fine, I suppose that’s the best you could do.” 

“Thanks for the glowing review,” Jisung said sarcastically. 

  
  


**J+Innie private chat**

**PrinceJin:** Hey, Innie. Question. 

**Foxnae:** What’s up? You aren’t bailing on our plans, are you?????

**PrinceJin:** Not exactly. My roommates are doing some stupid party thing tonight, some bullshit get to know you thing with my roommate’s cousin. 

**PrinceJin:** I said I had plans. 

**PrinceJin:** So they invited you. 

**Foxnae:** I see how it is. 

**Foxnae:** But actually I’m down. 

**Foxnae:** Haven’t seen Changbin Hyung since high school. 

**Foxnae:** He’ll be there, right? 

**PrinceJin:** Sigh

**PrinceJin:** Yeah. 

**PrinceJin:** Guess there’s no getting out of it. I’ll tell you the details later. 

**PrinceJin:** When is your interview? 

**Foxnae:** 3

**Foxnae:** You said you have something at 4:30? 

**PrinceJin:** Yeah… you’ll be okay until I’m done?

**Foxnae:** Sure thing. I can still sleep over, right? 

**PrinceJin:** Obviously. 

**PrinceJin:** You can expect the royal treatment

**Foxnae:** If royal treatment means your sweaty body suffocating me while I sleep, I’ll pass. 

**PrinceJin:** GASP

**PrinceJin:** I do NOT sweat!!

**Foxnae:** ….

 

Hyunjin giggled, wiping his currently dripping brow of the sweat that was sliding down from his hair. 

“For someone who showed up twenty minutes to class this morning, you seem pretty relaxed,” Minho said, drinking out of a water bottle on Hyunjin’s right. 

“Sorry, just talking to a friend.” Hyunjin said lightly.

Minho looked at him, curiously. “Anyone I know?” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “You know, I’d be happy to give you Jisung’s number. Then you could stop beating around the bush and just ask him out, instead of interrogating me not so subtly every day.” 

Minho blushed, “No way. I don’t make the first move, ever.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Do you seriously think that matters?” 

With a shrug Minho stood, “I’ve got a reputation to uphold, Hyunjin.” 

“Uphold it on my friend and I’ll literally beat your ass.” 

“Is that a promise?” Minho winked. 

Hyunjin chucked his sweat damp cloth at his Hyung, “Shut up,” He snapped. 

Minho laughed, flicking the cloth back at Hyunjin unphased. “I’ve had worse than that sweaty cloth on me.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Hyunjin snapped, storing the cloth back in his bag as he stood and joined Minho back in front of the mirrors, just as Felix finally came back from the bathroom.

“Sorry guys. I got a call from my mom.” 

“Is everything okay?” Hyunjin asked, curiously.

“Yeah, she just wanted to know how things are progressing with Changbin.” 

“Oh?” Hyunjin asked, trying not to sound weird. “What did you tell her?” 

Felix smiled brightly, “I think things are going really well,” He said, smoothly. “Are you going to the party tonight?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Reluctantly, but yes.” 

Minho turned to the two of them, “Party?” 

“Yeah,” Felix hummed, “Do you know Woojin?”

“Chan’s supposed bodyguard?” Minho asked.

“Yup. His cousin is in town and super shy, so Woojin is having this dinner party thing tonight to try and help him make friends.” Felix explained happily, “And I was invited to go with Changbin.” 

“Yeah, all the roommates have to go. I’m also bringing a friend, but only because I had plans with my friend first.” 

“Wait, you’re bringing a date?” Felix asked, eyes bugging out of his head.

“NO, it’s not like that,” Hyunjin explained, “We’re just friends. Jeongin is still in high school.” 

“Oh, I see. What secondary?” Felix asked, curiously.

“He presented last year as an Alpha.” 

“Ah, that’s a shame,” Felix responded.

“What? Why?” Hyunjin asked, confused.

“Because you can’t be with another Alpha?” Felix stated like it was obvious.

“Like I said, Jeongin and I aren’t like that.” 

“Well, still. Maybe you could have been, ya know?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I try not to think too much about it, about having feelings for someone you can’t be with. It would be really hard, like, permanently damaging your leg as a dancer, right after you are chosen for the show or performance of your dreams.” 

“For someone who doesn’t seem to think much about it, it seems like you’ve got a pretty good idea what it feels like,” Minho pointed out. 

Hyunjin looked away, “Whatever. Let’s practice, yeah?” 

The other two nodded, and as Felix started up the music, Hyunjin pushed away his overactive thoughts and channeled his emotions into his dancing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you stuck it out with this......nightmare chapter. There was a lot of drama.   
> I am currently writing another Multi-fic story, called Strayrim. It probably scared a lot of you away because it says 'crossover' but .... while yes it is technically, I don't think you will hate it. So, if you are liking this story, I recommend following that story as well, as currently I am splitting my writing time between both stories (with a slightly higher focus on this one).   
> I'll give you a hint for next time..... dinner will lead to drinks for some of our stray kids...and drinks often lead to party games....which often....well lead to other things.  
> I love you all!!   
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maknae convince their drunk Hyungs to play Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! :D  
> First off, thank you all for your continued support of this story! It means a lot!!  
> I am back with my longest chapter so far! I almost split it up into two parts because it just got THAT BIG. But I figured I'd just reward all of my loyal followers with an insane amount of content. That being said, there are probably a LOT more mistakes as usual because this chapter was 64 pages long on my document and that is a lot to edit.  
> This chapter is a RIDE and the perspective jumps around a lot because everyone has a lot to think about.  
> ENJOY! :D

Chan and Woojin attended their morning classes like normal, but skipped out on their afternoon courses to go pick up Seungmin. It was a little after noon when the large bus pulled up to the stop they had been instructed to meet Seungmin at. Woojin waited almost impatiently for his cousin to exit the bus, and of course, he was one of the last to get off. Probably because his social anxiety would have him sit as far back as possible. 

Chan and Woojin watched Seungmin thank the driver politely before he climbed down the steps, holding his small suitcase to his chest. 

Woojin ran up and immediately pulled his cousin into a hug, “Seungmin!” He practically cooed. 

Seungmin awkwardly patted his cousin back, “Hey, Hyung.” 

Woojin pulled back and gestured at Chan, “Seungmin, meet Chan.” 

Chan stepped forward, hand extended, “Hey, Seungmin. Woojin has told me a lot about you.” 

“Same,” Seungmin smiled, “Were the things he said about me as good as what he said

about you?” 

Chan grinned, “Definitely. He thinks of you more like a brother than a cousin.” 

“Woojin thinks that way about everyone,” Seungmin smiled. 

Chan nodded, “Yeah, you’ve got a great cousin.” 

“Alright, alright, break it up, you two!” Woojin blushed awkwardly, stepping up to take Seungmin’s suitcase. 

“Let’s get this put away and grab some lunch.” 

  
  


**6Racha**

 

**BodyBear has sent an image to 6Racha**

**BodyBear:** We’ve successfully picked up Seungmin! Is everyone still planning on dinner?

**SquirrelOne:** yup

**BabySpearB:** ...yup

**Frecklix:** YES!!! 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Yeah. I invited my friend.

**KangarooCB:** Jeongin, right?

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** yup. He’s in town. He also has an interview

**BodyBear:** Awesome. Do you know what time?

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** 3\. But I have something at 4:30 I can’t get out of. I probably won’t be available until 5-5:30. 

**BabySpearB:** Jeongin is coming???? 

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Yeah. 

**BabySpearB:** Oh

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Yeah. 

**BodyBear:** Anyways. How does 5:30 sound, everyone? 

**Frecklix:** I’m free anytime after 2, so that’s fine with me!! 

**BabySpearB:** I can make it

**SquirrelOne:** Sure

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** Meeting at the apartment? Or somewhere else? 

**KangarooCB:** Which would you prefer?

**NotAHighSchoolBrat:** apartment. I need a shower. 

**BodyBear:** Okay. 5:30, our place. 

  
  


**J+Innie private chat**

**PrinceJin:** Hey Innie! We are meeting at my place at 5:30.

**Foxnae:** Okay. Sounds good. 

**Foxnae:** Hyung, I’m nervous.

**PrinceJin:** Why?

**PrinceJin:** You’ll do great! ! 

**Foxnae:** Yeah but..Idk, Hyung. I’m not sure I’m good enough? 

**PrinceJin:** Shut up right now. 

**PrinceJin:** You are wonderful. And going to kill it. 

**Foxnae:** ….if you say so

**PrinceJin:** I do. So calm down and be confident!! It’s starting soon, right? 

**Foxnae:** Yeah. 15 minutes. 

**Foxnae:** I should probably go study my notes

**PrinceJin:** Okay! FIGHTING!!! 

 

Jeongin put his phone down, taking deep breaths. He put his head between his knees. He really didn’t need to be as nervous as he was. It was just an interview for a scholarship. He looked at his phone, three minutes. He turned his phone off, slipping it into his backpack. Then he slung his backpack over his shoulders and tried to calm his mind. A woman came out of the interview room and called out,

“Kim Seungmin, No Songki, Oh Minjae, and Yang Jeongin?” 

Jeongin stood and walked over, as well as three other young men. The last of the three stood next to two college students that looked vaguely familiar to him, but as they had to enter the room, immediately, he didn’t have a chance to consider where he knew them from.  

They were led to sit down in front of a panel of four official personnel. Jeongin took a deep breath as he was seated on the far right. The interview started as soon as everyone was sitting. Each candidate was given the opportunity to answer a series of questions, ultimately leading up to a group discussion. He was so nervous as he tried to respond eloquently and professionally. He was really impressed by the boy who sat next to him. Not only was the boy incredibly good looking, but he spoke with a quiet confidence and intelligence that Jeongin couldn’t help but be impressed by. 

When the interview was over, Jeongin shyly turned to the boy. “Um, hi,” He said quietly.

The boy turned to him, looking equally shy. “Hey. Did you need something?” 

Jeongin blushed, “No, I- well,” He took a deep breath, “I just wanted to tell you that I was really impressed with your answers. You were so composed and eloquent.” 

The boy’s eyes widened. “Me?” He asked incredulously, “I could say the same thing about you.” 

Jeongin looked at him in shock, “What? Definitely not. I was a mess.” 

The boy grinned, “You weren’t. I promise, uh,” He looked at Jeongin meaningfully.

“Oh! Sorry. My name is Jeongin,” He lifted out a hand, “You?” 

“Seungmin,” The boy responded, taking his hand shyly. 

“Seungmin,” Jeongin repeated out loud. They pushed from the room and started walking down the hall. The two college boys that Jeongin had recognized earlier ran over.

“How did it go?” One of them asked, eagerly.

“I-I think it went okay, Woojin,” Seungmin answered nervously. 

Jeongin decided to pipe up. “Okay?” He shook his head, “Seungmin did amazing.”

Woojin looked at Jeongin, “Really? That’s a relief.” 

The other guy was staring at Jeongin. “I know you.” 

Jeongin nodded, “I think so. But like...I don’t know how? Both of you look familiar.” 

“This is Jeongin,” Seungmin provided, gesturing shyly.

“Jeongin?” The boy asked, seriously, “Like Hyunjin’s Jeongin?” 

Woojin gasped, “Oh my gosh! You’re coming to dinner with us tonight!” 

Seungmin blinked, “He is?” 

Woojin nodded, “I think so. Right Chan?” 

Chan turned to look at Jeongin, “Hyunjin invited you, right?” 

Jeongin nodded, “Uh, well if we’re talking about the same Hyunjin then I think so?” 

Chan grinned, “Ridiculously tall, overdramatic and a total pretty boy?” 

Jeongin laughed, loudly. “Sounds about right.” 

Seungmin looked between the three people, “I thought I was only meeting your roommates?” He asked Woojin, accusation heavy in his tone.

“About that,” Chan began, “You are meeting all of our roommates, one of our roommate’s fiancees, and Jeongin.” 

Seungmin groaned, turning to Woojin. “You know I hate crowds,” He pouted. 

Jeongin looked up guiltily, “I don’t have to come if you don’t want me to, Seungmin.” 

Seungmin turned to Jeongin panicked, “That’s not what I me-”

“Don’t mind Seungmin,” Woojin piped in. “We invited you, and nothing is going to change that fact.” 

“Were you and Hyunjin going to meet up separate from everyone?”

Jeongin shook his head, “No. He just told me to be at the penthouse at 5:30.” 

“That’s another two hours!” Chan gasped, “That’s it. You’re coming with us. We’ll get you situated.” 

Woojin grabbed Seungmin’s shoulder, “And maybe my punk ass cousin can learn a few manners before the rest of the group gathers.” 

  
  


Hyunjin looked at his phone. He had about forty minutes to get to his appointment. As he was checking the time, his phone started ringing. 

He answered instantly, “Hey, Innie! How did it go?” 

“Not Innie,” A bright voice responded.

“Chan?” Hyunjin asked confused, “What the-”

“Don’t bother asking how right now. Just know that we have Jeongin. Get back as soon as whatever it is you have to do is done.” 

Hyunjin tried to respond, but Chan interrupted him. “Okay, bye!” 

Hyunjin stared at his phone in extreme confusion, but had to store it as his bus arrived. Shaking his head, he ran over and boarded the bus. It would take about thirty minutes to arrive at Dr. Kim’s office building. He sat back in his seat and checked for the twelfth time that day that he had remembered to pack his old pills. When he was sure that they were there, he pulled out his textbook on dance history and started reading.

When he arrived at Dr. Kim’s, Yaejun looked up with a bright smile.

“Hyunjin! Welcome back!” She gestured to the sitting area, “If you’ll sit down, I’ll let Dr. Kim know that you’re here.” 

Hyunjin nodded and did as requested. He noticed Jisung had sent him a message. He was touched that his friend remembered his appointment. He sent a simple reply, and then played a game on his phone until he was called back a few moments later. 

Hyunjing bore through the usual procedure of getting everything checked and then waited patiently for Dr. Kim to join him. When he did he greet Hyunjin warmly. 

“Hello, Dr. Kim,” Hyunjin said simply.

Dr. Kim rolled his eyes, “It’s going to take time for you to drop formalities, isn’t it, Hyunjin?” 

Hyunjin blushed, “Probably,” He confirmed. 

Dr. Kim sat down. “Well, I’ll just have to work hard to change your mind.” He smiled at Hyunjin, “So. How has the week been?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “Medically speaking I think it’s gone well. I was able to pick up my prescription and I haven't had any weird side effects or anything.” 

“I find it interesting that you felt the need to clarify ‘medically speaking’. Why?”

Hyunjin sighed, “I think my best friend knows something is different? I might just be projecting my fears, but he’s been acting really weird, rude even.” 

Dr. Kim studied him closely, “Your friend is an Alpha, correct?” 

Hyunjin nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

“Would you describe him as aggressive right now?” 

Hyunjin concentrated, “I guess a little? He’s gotten really temperamental. He’s never really been mean to me, but he’s snapped at me multiple times recently, and I heard from one of my other roommates that he got fairly aggressive this morning.” 

Dr. Kim nodded, slowly, “That’s very interesting. You haven’t told him about your secondary gender?” He confirmed.

“No,” Hyunjin said, “I did tell my school, though.” 

Dr. Kim smiled, “I knew about that. They called me a few days ago to confirm I had really written the letter.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “The whole appointment was ridiculous. I was given this huge speech about omega benefits.” 

Dr. Kim laughed, “Funny, isn’t it.” 

Hyunjin grinned sarcastically, “Hilarious.” 

Dr. Kim nodded, “Well I’ve received the data on your bloodwork. I admit there are a few things that have me concerned.” 

The mood shifted into a serious one. “Is something wrong with me?” Hyunjin asked, sincerely.

“I don’t think there is anything wrong with you, no. I think whatever medications you were on were attempting to smother your secondary.” 

Hyunjin pulled out his pills, “These?” 

Dr. Kim took the unlabeled bottle and opened it up. He grimaced, “I’ll still need to run a few tests on their toxicology,” He said, “But I’d recognize these anywhere.” 

Hyunjin looked down, “Are they what you thought they were?” 

Dr. Kim studied the pill, “I know there are thousands of pills out there. But the company that makes these uses a unique mark on the pills. You know how some pills have numbers or a logo engraved in them? The mark on these is a dead giveaway.” 

Hyunjin furrowed his brow, “So the pills I was taking weren’t Alpha pheromone regulators?” 

Dr. Kim sighed, “Each pill under this brand does something a little different. My guess is, if everyone truly believed you were an Alpha, that the pill you were on was designed to both smother omega hormones and mimic alpha ones. But as I mentioned earlier, I need to check the official chemical properties of the pills you’ve brought me.” 

“But you are fairly certain my delayed presentation was manipulated?” 

“Yes. And that was clear to me from your blood work alone. It’s hard to explain without using medical terms what your blood work and hormones looked like. But let me see if I can come up with an analogy. When you were a kid, did you ever pretend to clean your room, but really you just shoved everything under your bed or in your closet or a drawer?” Hyunjin nodded, guiltily.

“Yeah. I wanted to go on a school trip but my room was a disaster. My mom told me if my room wasn’t spotless I couldn’t go. So I, as you said, shoved everything into my closet. Only, when my mom came to check that it was really clean, she opened up my closet. Everything came spilling out.” 

Dr. Kim nodded, “That’s kind of what your blood work shows. Something was taking your omega hormones and repressing them. Because you are constantly producing more, naturally, it’s impossible to eliminate them completely. So they build up in your blood, but the pills you were taking probably tricked your system into thinking everything was fine. Except when you stopped taking them, it was like when your mom opened up your closet; all of them flooded out at once. So not only did you go into heat fairly quickly, but it was both more painful and more intense than what another omega would have experienced.” 

Hyunjin cringed as he grasped what Dr. Kim was saying. “But the suppressants you described are different?” 

“Yes. Suppressants help to regulate your system, they work with it, not against it. The repressants I think that you were  taking worked against it. They were able to trick your system, but they effectively stopped it in many ways.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “And the fact that suppressants stop my pheromones?” 

Dr. Kim smiled, “You’d make a great medical student, Hyunjin.” He thought for a moment on how to word things, “Your pheromones haven’t been stopped. They have been muted. It’s like when you are watching t.v. and you mute the volume. The program is still running, you just can’t hear it. Repressants change the channel.” 

Hyunjin smiled, “You’re really good at explaining things, Dr. Kim.” 

Dr. Kim smiled, “What’s the point in being a doctor if my patients can’t understand me?” He leaned forward and ruffled Hyunjin’s hair. “So, any plans to tell your friends about your secondary?” 

Hyunjin frowned, “No. Not yet, anyways. Things are just too complicated, already.”

“And your parents?” Dr. Kim asked, cautiously.

Hyunjin shook his head, vehemently, “No. Not when it looks like my parents suppressed, er, repressed, my secondary.”  

“I don’t blame you. And I’d be worried, too. Well, I think we are done here, for today. I want you to call me if you start experiencing any strange side effects from the suppressants, and I will call you when I have more information on your old medication. As for when I need to see you next, unless you experience any complications, we should be okay to hold off for a month or so.” 

Hyunjin nodded gratefully, “Thank you, Dr. Kim.” 

Dr. Kim rolled his eyes at the titled, but smiled, “Of course, Hyunjin.” 

  
  


Lee Felix finished applying his makeup. He was nearly bouncing with excitement. He looked across the room to Minho’s empty bed. His roommate was working tonight, so he was all alone in their room. Felix picked up two jackets, debating between his jean jacket coat and a black and white plaid one. He settled on the jean jacket, pulling it onto his shoulders. He hadn’t actually ever been to Changbin and Chan’s place, before. He had had plans to do so, just to visit Chan, but then he’d been arranged to marry Changbin and the gravity of a visit changed. He didn’t think Changbin, who had been so obviously unhappy about an arranged marriage, would have taken kindly to him invading his home. So he had stayed away. He was absolutely thrilled to be changing that tonight, though. 

He grabbed his wallet, keys and phone, and ran out of his apartment. He ran down to the parking lot and jumped into his cherry red sports car. He knew that of his friends, he and Chan were the only ones who had cars. It isn’t that Changbin or Jisung couldn’t afford them; they just didn’t want to drive around the heart of Seoul. But Felix and Chan had learned how to drive in Sydney, where things were somehow even crazier. Of course, Chan very rarely drove his car, preferring to take the bus with his friends. Did his friends even know about his car? He honestly doubted it. 

Felix put the penthouse address into his phone and then hit the road. It took him about fifteen minutes to get to the apartment building, and when he did he parked in the visitor parking section, before heading towards the building. When he reached the doors he turned to the doorman, “Hello!” He said cheerfully.

The doorman appraised him, “Hello, sir. Can I help you?”

Felix smiled, “I’m here as a guest of the penthouse? I know there is a special elevator to get inside, could you point me in the right direction?” 

The doorman frowned slightly, “I’m not allowed to let anyone inside without confirmation. What’s your name? Hold please.” He stepped inside the building and moved to a desk, and picked up a phone. He dialed a number and waited. Eventually he spoke, “Hello, Mr. Bang. There is a young man here who claims to your guest?” He listened for a moment, “Felix, yes, that’s right.” He looked at Felix, “Very well then. I’ll send him up.” He hung up the phone. “Right this way, Felix.” He led Felix past the main elevators towards one at the end of the room. He inserted a key and turned it, opening up the doors. “I’ve been instructed to always grant you access. Enjoy your evening,” He smiled warmly. 

Felix thanked the man and entered the elevator. He’d known that the place his friends were living was nice, but this reminded him of the olden days when he used to visit Chan when he lived in Sydney. It wasn’t that his family wasn’t well off themselves, they were. But Chan’s family always took extra measures to live the high life. 

The doors opened and Felix looked around curiously, stepping into a wide open space, living room directly ahead, kitchen area to the right. There was a door directly on his left, and a hallway past the kitchen. Seated in the living room were Woojin, Chan and two others. 

Chan smiled, but remained seated. “Hey Lix! Come meet the others!” 

Felix smiled in turn and moved over, kind of missing the days when Chan would have eagerly run to hug him. He still couldn’t understand why his Hyung had stopped. Chan held a fist out to Felix as he approached. Felix bumped it lightly. Woojin held his out to do the same. 

“Hey, Felix,” Woojin smiled brightly. 

“‘Sup, Woojin?” Felix asked.

“Not much.” He gestured to his right where a tall dark haired boy sat. “This is my cousin, Seungmin.” He smiled, “He’s actually only a week younger than you.” 

“Wait, but you’re still in high school?”

“You and Jisung would be, too, if you’d gone to high school here,” Chan reminded Felix. 

“Oh yeah,” Felix grinned, turning towards the other boy. 

“That’s Jeongin,” Chan explained.

Felix grinned, “Oh! Hyunjin’s Alpha friend!” 

Chan cringed, “Lix, you can’t just say that.” 

Jeongin was blushing, “Uh, yeah. I guess that’s me?” 

Felix sat next to the youngest, “I’m glad to finally meet you! Hyunjin has told me all about you!” 

Seungmin pretended to frown, “What about me? Hasn’t Woojin Hyung said anything about me?” 

Felix giggled, “Of course. But he said you hate people. So, I didn’t think you’d want me freaking out?” 

Seungmin blushed, “I don’t hate people,” He explained, “I’m just….shy.” 

Felix grinned, “In that case,” He threw his arms over each of their shoulders, “I’ll just have to smother both of you.” He turned to Chan. “There’s still a while until everyone else is going to meet. Do you still have a Switch?” 

Chan rolled his eyes. “Of course you’d immediately want to start gaming.” 

“I’m fine with it,” Woojin grinned, “I’ll crush all of you at Mario Kart.” 

“Challenge accepted!” Felix grinned.

They’d been playing for about fifteen minutes when Hyunjin got home. He gave a rushed greeting, before running down the hall towards the bathroom, dropping his backpack on the floor next to the couch. 

“Hyunjin will give a better greeting after he’s clean,” Jeongin told Seungmin. “He doesn’t like anyone seeing him when he feels dirty.” 

Felix grinned, “It’s true. I can’t tell you how much he complains about it during practice.” 

“Sounds like Hyunjin,” Chan said with a smile. Before he turned back towards the screen. “But we can worry about that later. We still have to take down Woojin.” 

Woojin sat back smugly, flexing his fingers, “Good luck.” 

 

Changbin checked his watch. 5:17. He sighed, leaning against the wall of the elevator, refusing to hit the button, yet. He didn’t want to loiter in the elevator, but it was better than being inside the penthouse where people were going to want him to be well behaved and not in love with his best friend. He banged his head backwards a few times, before blinking, as the elevator doors opened. Jisung stood on the other side, staring at him. 

He eyed him curiously, “Are you going somewhere, Hyung?” 

Changbin coughed awkwardly, “Uh, up. I guess I forgot to press the button.” 

Jisung raised his eyebrow but stepped inside. “Huh. Well, I guess we can just head up together. Chan texted me a while back, says everyone else is there.” 

Changbin wanted to groan, but instead he gave a little grunt in acknowledgment. “Oh. Cool.” He was still pissed at Jisung, and he knew it was completely unfair. He couldn’t really understand his anger, anyway. Hyunjin was allowed to be with whoever he wanted, and Changbin couldn’t stop him. So it really wasn’t fair of him to be so mad at Jisung. Except he couldn’t stop his curiosity from pushing past his lips. “So Hyunjin’s allowed to sleep in your bed now, huh?” His voice came out harsh. And he felt bad, up until Jisung snorted.  _ Little shit.  _

“You make it sound like I made him sign some sort of blood contract. There isn’t some fancy process to decide who gets to come into my room and who doesn’t.”

“Literally a week ago you two hated each other,” Changbin snapped.

Jisung eyed him meaningfully, “Literally three days ago he was the most important person in your world. A lot can change in a few days, right?” Changbin hated the way that Jisung seemed to be trying to get a rise out of him. 

“It’s not the same thing,” He muttered. 

Jisung smirked, “If you keep telling yourself that, Hyung,” He eyed Changbin meaningfully, “He’ll keep coming to sleep in my bed, not yours.” 

Changbin felt jealousy boiling in his stomach once more. He stepped forward, almost growling, as the doors to the penthouse opened. Jisung stepped around him smoothly and walked inside, ignoring the venomous way Changbin glared at him. Changbin barely registered the way Jisung cheerfully spoke with the others as he stomped towards his bedroom. 

“Wait-” He heard someone call, but he ignored them, pushing open his bedroom door, slamming it behind him. 

“Fuck!” A voice screamed out, coupled with the muffled sound of something falling to the floor. Changbin froze, taking in the sight of a mostly naked Hyunjin, who was covering his chest, breathing heavy. “You scared the shit out of me!” He complained. His perfect fucking hair was dripping into his eyes. 

“I- uh” Changbin was at a loss for words. He’d been avoiding Hyunjin all week, and now he was stuck in their room with him, and his body was wet and his towel dangerously low on his hips. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, bending down to attempt picking up what he had dropped, but the motion caused his towel to unravel. He yelped, pulling it back in place. 

Changbin stepped forward automatically and picked up the can of anti-pheromone spray Hyunjin had dropped. He awkwardly handed it to Hyunjin and then turned around, trying not to think about the flash of Hyunjin’s dick he’d just seen, or how much he wanted to drop to his knees and wrap his lips around-

“S-sorry for scaring you,” He managed to choke out. He dropped his backpack on his bed before he moved for the door and entered the living room. His could tell that his cheeks were bright red, as he closed the door behind him. He barely even registered the multiple sets of eyes watching him as he moved over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. 

“Everything okay, Changbin Hyung?” A voice asked, softly. 

Changbin turned to see Jeongin staring at him. Changbin cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah. Sorry.” He moved forward and put an arm around the younger. “It’s been a while. How are you?” He was babbling, trying to distract the attention from him.  

Jeongin looked really confused, “Uh, I’m good.” 

“Pretty rude of you to ignore all of us,” Chan snapped, coming over to the pair. 

“I wasn’t ignoring you,” He said, “I was avoiding Jisung.” 

“I heard that!” A voice called from across the room. Changbin looked around Jeongin and Chan to see Jisung laughing on the couch next to Woojin, Felix and who he could only assume was Seungmin. He was cheering on Felix, who was playing against Woojin on the switch. He sighed, switching on his ‘I'm not bothered by the fact that I have to be your fiance’ persona and moved over to the couch. 

“You got this, Lix,” He smiled brightly, putting his arm behind Felix. 

“If you’re trying to help him win,” Jisung said, sarcastically, “Short-Circuiting his brain with your bipolar attitude isn’t really the best way.” 

Changbin ignored the comment and turned to Seungmin, “So are you Woojin’s cousin?” 

Seungmin nodded, “Yeah. You’re Changbin, right?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yup. Nice to meet you.” He reached around Felix to shake the boys hand. 

Woojin won that round, which ended up being the final round because Hyunjin came out right after. Changbin tried not to notice how good he looked in his black skinny jeans and loose yellow shirt. He looked hot, and Changbin was sick of it. Of course, Hyunjin ran right over to Jeongin and pulled him into a hug. 

“Innie!” He purred, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, earlier! And that I jumped right in the shower without greeting you. How did everything go? And how did you end up with Chan?” 

Woojin shut off the Switch, and those on the couch stood, slowly. 

“It was okay,” Jeongin smiled, “And Chan and Woojin kidnapped me after Seungmin and I got out of our interview. They realized who I was.” 

Hyunjin turned towards the tall boy next to Woojin, stepping forward automatically and pulling him into a hug. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Hyunjin.” Seungmin blinked rapidly over Hyunjin’s shoulder, before he hesitantly put his arms around the elder.

“Uh, you too. I’m Seungmin, but I guess you already knew that?” 

Hyunjin pulled back and grinned, “Yup!” 

Woojin put his hands on each of their shoulders, looking towards Chan. “That should be everyone. Shall we?”

Chan nodded, “Yeah, sounds good.” 

Felix grinned, “Awesome. I can drive half of us in my car. Chan, do you want to take the others?” 

Changbin looked at Felix confused, “Chan doesn’t have a car.” 

Chan caughed, guiltily, “Uh, yeah, Lix. I can take half.”

Changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin all turned to Chan, betrayal on their faces. “What the hell? Jisung snapped. “Since when have you had a car?”

Woojin smirked, “I told you it was a dumb idea to not tell them.” 

“But you take the bus!” Hyunjin exclaimed. 

Seungmin looked confused, “They picked me up in a car.” 

Jeongin nodded, “Yeah, it’s parked downstairs.” 

“Just because I take the bus doesn’t automatically mean I don’t have a car,” Chan said pointedly. Everyone moved as if to say something, but Chan cut them off. “Anyways, Woojin and I can take two to three more people.” He turned to Hyunjin, “I assume you want to ride with Jeongin since he’s your guest?” 

Hyunjin glared, “We aren’t done discussing this. But yeah. I’d like to ride with Jeongin.” 

Jeongin smiled, “Do you want to ride with us, too, Seungmin?” He asked, turning towards Woojin’s cousin. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin nodded, “I’d like that.” 

“Cool. Jisung you can ride with Changbin and me, then,” Felix smiled. 

Changbin wanted to groan. Of course he’d get stuck with the squirrel.

“Sure,” Jisung agreed. And then everyone piled into the elevator. 

When they got downstairs, Hyunjin, Jisung and Changbin all insisted on seeing Chan’s car before they split up. Chan reluctantly led everyone to a deep corner of the parking garage, where a pristine blue Hyundai Veloster sat. Chan unlocked his car, climbing into the driver’s seat. Woojin got into the passenger's side, and then Hyunjin, disbelief still on his face, Seungmin and Jeongin climbed into the back. 

Changbin, Felix and Jisung watched them pull out, before Felix led them to his car. Changbin hadn’t actually been in the car, before. But he’d seen Felix driving around in his cherry red Kia Forte Koup a few times. So he recognized it in the visitors section as they approached. Jisung was rambling.

“Felix, how is it that you knew Chan had a car but none of his roommates did?” 

Felix shrugged, giving him a grin, “I guess Chan just likes me better.” He climbed into his car. 

Changbin reluctantly opened up the passenger door and got in. He was surprised at how clean the interior was. Somehow he’d pictured Felix as messier than this. But the car seemed to still have lingering ‘new car’ smell, and Changbin was actually impressed. Jisung climbed into the back middle seat, whistling as he leaned forward in his seat, elbows propping on the back of Felix and Changbin’s seats. 

As Felix turned the car on and took it out of park, Jisung asked, “Can I DJ?” 

Felix shrugged, reaching to hand him an aux cord, “I don’t care.” 

Changbin intercepted it. “I’m not listening to Jisung’s music. I’ll DJ.” 

Felix looked at him sideways, “He asked first, Hyung.” 

Changbin looked at Felix’s innocent face, guilt creeping up his lungs. He really had to stop taking things out on Jisung. Without looking back, knowing Jisung’s face would be smug, Changbin passed back the cord. 

 

Jisung knew he probably should stop poking the bear, but he kind of just wanted to see what would happen if Changbin finally snapped. So, as he plugged the aux cord and started looking for a song to play, he purposefully looked for songs that would annoy Changbin. 

The first song he played was “Treat you better” by Shawn Mendes. 

Felix, ever oblivious to the situation, joined in with Jisung on belting the lyrics. But Changbin got really quiet, staring out the window. Jisung watched Changbin’s hand tighten into a fist, knowing that Changbin was getting the message. Jisung wanted Changbin to realize that if he didn’t figure his shit out, he was going to push away his best friend. And even though Jisung had zero romantic interest in Hyunjin and vice versa, Changbin didn’t know that. So if he had to pretend to be interested, to get his friend to step up, well, he was fine with that. What was more, Jisung knew that with Changbin thinking Hyunjin was an Alpha, Jisung actually posed a threat in the older’s mind. Based off of everyone’s understanding, Jisung was the ‘better’ match for Hyunjin, and Changbin could never be with him. It was probably cruel of Jisung to use Changbin’s lack of understanding as a weapon.

But he wasn’t done yet. The next song Jisung played was “Love Ya” by SS501. Where the first song Jisung had played was in English, “Love Ya” was in Korean, which meant Changbin understood a lot more of the lyrics this time. And it showed by the way that he glared back at Jisung in the mirror. Jisung half expected him to turn around and punch him, but Changbin clearly didn’t want to start something with Felix around, choosing to keep quiet. But the atmosphere in the car grew more and more tense as the drive continued. After the second song, Jisung stopped torturing Changbin and played more neutral songs. 

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Jisung hopped out of the car, and started walking forward. Changbin grabbed his arm. “Hey, Felix,” Changbin said, “I need to talk to Jisung for a minute. Can you head in first?” 

Felix shrugged, “Sure,” and skipped inside. 

Jisung turned back to Changbin, shaking his arm off and folded his arms. “What’s up, Hyung?” 

Changbin glared at him, “Are you trying to piss me off?” 

Jisung smirked, “Is it working?” 

“Would you stop being a smartass for five seconds?” Changbin snapped.

“Would you stop being an ass for five seconds?” Jisung breathed out, “Seriously Changbin. What is your deal?” 

Changbin looked at Jisung, frustration apparent in his eyes. “I don’t know!” He finally exclaimed. “Everything is just making me so mad!” 

“Everything, everything?” Jisung asked pointedly, “Or everything related to Hyunjin?” 

Changbin sighed, “If you know the answer, why are you asking?” 

“Because you need to admit it, Hyung. What happened the night after my heat? Because Hyunjin is convinced he did something wrong.” 

Changbin bit his lip. “It wasn’t Hyunjin who did something wrong,” He said, nervously. 

Jisung’s eyes narrowed, “So you are taking shit out on Hyunjin and everyone who is trying to be there for Hyunjin, and the problem isn’t even Hyunjin?” He shook his head, “Do you realize how fucked up that is?” 

Changbin groaned, “I know. Okay? I know!” 

“Then cut it the fuck out!” Jisung sighed, “Because it’s seriously not cool. If you are sick of Hyunjin, or you don’t want to be best friends anymore, or whatever the hell has got you panties in a bunch, you need to just be straight with him. Because that boy adores you, and you treating him like shit is  _ not  _ okay.”  

“That’s not what I want,” Changbin managed to breath out, sadness evident in his voice. “That’s the last thing I want.” 

“Then stop treating him like it is,” Jisung said firmly, walking past Changbin and into the restaurant. Everyone was waiting in the lobby. Changbin came in a few minutes later, still looking pissed but a little less so than earlier. They had to wait for a few minutes, but eventually they were seated. 

  
  


To say that Minho was bored would be an extreme underestimation. He’d been working tables for hours, and not only was he sick of dealing with stuck up assholes, but he was just so sick of the monotony of his job. 

“Look alive, Lee,” His manager snapped, seeing the way he was stretching next to the kitchen door. “We’ve got a party of eight that just came in, table 18.”

Minho stuck his tongue out when the manager turned their back. Of course he’d get stuck with the largest group that had come in all night. He squared his shoulders, fixing his bangs and stepped out, into the bustle of the high end restaurant he somehow got a job at. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his notepad, so he wasn’t looking up as he approached, but he did hear a laugh he would know anywhere. 

“Felix?” He asked flabbergasted, as he took in the sight of his roommate, sitting at the table he was about to take orders from. 

Felix looked up, surprised, “Hyung?  _ This  _ is where you work?” 

Minho scanned the faces at the table, heart speeding up when he saw Jisung. The younger’s eyes flickered up to look at Minho in shock. Minho forced his gaze back to Felix. “Yeah, I told you I was a waiter,” He told him.

Felix nodded, “Yeah, but I expected it to be at a trashy diner somewhere. Not  _ here,  _ at one of Seoul’s fanciest places.” 

Minho shrugged, grinning, “What can I say? I’m irresistible.” 

Hyunjin laughed at that, “It’s true.” Minho had grown really good at reading people’s expressions, having worked the last few years in a position reliant on pleasing people. So when Hyunjin made his teasing remark, Minho didn’t miss the way that the boy sitting next to Felix’s eyes flashed with jealousy. He turned to the boy.

“Are you Changbin?” He asked, bluntly. 

The boy looked at him, surprised, “Yeah. How did you know that?” 

Minho gave him a meaningful look, “I’m Lix’s roommate.” His tone was one of warning, a message.  _ Mess with Lix and I’ll kill you.  _ Changbin seemed to understand, but the tone was lost on Felix who grinned.

“Yep! Minho Hyung is the best!” He looked around the table, “He’s also in the same dance group as Hyunjin and me.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Yeah. He’s by far the best.” 

Minho opened his mouth to speak but a voice cleared behind him. He stiffened as his manager came up behind him. He didn’t realize that he’d been standing there talking so long without taking their order. He turned bashfully to his manager.

“Mr. Song, hi. These are some of my friends,” He explained, slowly. 

Mr. Song stiffened, “You know that we don’t offer discounts for friends and family, yes?” 

Minho coughed awkwardly, trying to figure out how to explain the situation, when Chan, who he’d met a few times before, spoke up. “I can assure you we intend to pay full price,” He said smoothly. 

Mr. Song appraised him, “Forgive me if I’m cautious. It isn’t every college student that can afford our business.” 

Jisung piped up at that, “If you’d like us to take our business elsewhere we’d be happy to do so. What do you think,  _ Seo  _ Changbin?” 

Changbin shrugged, “It doesn’t matter to me. My father has a hand in half the real estate around here.” 

Mr. Song went pale at the implication, “N-no worries. Forgive me.” He bowed low, “You are more than welcome here. Minho, make sure you provide your friends with free appetizers.” He stepped away instantly after. 

When Minho turned back to the table, he laughed at how embarrassed Hyunjin and some of the others looked. “I’d better write down your drinks before he comes back.” Minho felt relieved as the group quickly ordered their drinks. He wrote down what he needed to, then moved to the kitchen to fill them. 

  
  


As soon as Minho was out of sight, Jisung hissed down the table at Hyunjin and Felix, “How could you not tell me we’d run into  _ Minho  _ here?” 

Felix shrugged, “I really didn’t know this is where he worked.” 

“Does everyone know Minho but me?” Changbin grumbled. 

Seungmin and Jeongin both stated, “I don’t,” at the same time. They turned to one another and laughed. 

Hyunjin and Felix exchanged a glance, “Some of us wish they knew Minho better than they do,” Hyunjin stage whispered. 

Jisung felt his cheeks turn pink, lifting his menu up to hide his face when several faces followed Hyunjin and Felix’s gazes to look at him. 

“His manager seems like a jerk,” Chan hummed, looking through his own menu. 

“For real,” Changbin agreed, “We haven’t had to name drop in a  _ long  _ time.” 

Jeongin turned to Seungmin, “Are you used to hanging with people who even have name dropping as an option?” 

Seungmin shook his head. “Nope. Woojin is the most impressive person in my family. And that’s not saying much.” 

Woojin gasped, dramatically across the table. “I take offense to that!” 

Hyunjin giggled, “I think you were supposed to.” He glanced over at Seungmin, appraising him. “I like your attitude,” He concluded, simply. 

Minho was back a few moments later, and Jisung tried not to make obvious eye contact with the older one, as he moved around the table, placing their drinks down, carefully. Everyone else had ordered water, a fact Jisung had somehow missed earlier. But his ears turned decidedly pink as Minho placed his drink in front of him. “And one strawberry lemonade for the sweet tooth,” He smirked. Minho looked around the table, “Is everyone ready to order, or do you need more time?” 

Apparently Jisung was the only one who hadn’t decided, “That’s okay,” Minho smiled, “I’ll go the opposite direction, really slowly.” 

Of course, after everyone else was done ordering, Jisung still had no idea what he wanted to eat. “W-what do you suggest?” He tried looking into Minho’s eyes. 

Minho had this adorable way of blinking while he thought. “Hmm,” He thought for a moment, “Probably the Parmesan Chicken or Shrimp Fettuccine.” 

Jisung nodded, lost in Minho’s eyes. “Okay.”

Minho laughed, “You want both?”

“What?” Jisung blinked, “Um. No. the first one?” 

Minho grinned, “Sure thing. One Parmesan Chicken coming up.” 

  
  


Seungmin was surprised at himself. He hadn’t spoken with anyone other than immediately family in probably 7 months. Not since the incident at school. So the fact that he was in a public place, eating dinner with six people he’d never met before had him floored - because he was actually feeling okay. Especially as he sat next to Jeongin. When the younger one had spoken to him after their interview he’d been nervous. He was almost certain the younger was going to point out all of his mistakes from the interview. But he did the opposite. He praised him, and Seungmin had almost lost it. Nobody had been nice to him since-

He shook his thoughts from his past, not wanting to focus on his worst memories. Instead, Seungmin turned to Woojin and spoke softly, too softly for anyone else to hear.

“Thanks, Hyung.” 

Woojin’s eyes widened as he looked at him. “For?”

“Introducing me to people.” 

Woojin’s gaze softened. “I was honestly worried it would be too much.”

Seungmin nodded, “Me too. But,” He hesitated, “Your friends are pretty cool.” 

Woojin laughed at that, “My friends are an absolute mess. But I’m glad you think so.” 

“Who’s a mess?” Chan turned, eyes shining with curiosity.

“You, obviously,” Woojin stated. 

Chan nodded, “That’s fair. I can’t remember the last time I got a full night’s sleep.” 

Felix laughed, a few seats down, “Never?” He looked around the table, “I swear, even in elementary school Chan only got like...three hours tops.” 

Chan rolled his eyes, “He’s exaggerating.”

“So what,” Hyunjin teased, “It was more like four?” 

Everyone laughed at that.

“You are all out to get me,” Chan whined. 

“So Seungmin,” Jisung suddenly asked. 

Seungmin looked at the older, “Yeah?” 

“What are you planning on studying next year?” 

Seungmin blushed, “Photojournalism.”

“Seriously?” Hyunjin asked down the table, “That’s awesome!” 

Jeongin nodded, “Yeah! Do you have any pictures you can show us?” 

Seungmin nodded, “I have a few on my computer, back at the apartment.” 

“Can we see, later?” Felix asked, sincerely. 

“Sure,” He giggled, “Woojin once let me practice on him. I still have these hilarious shots of him with a magnifying glass.” 

Woojin stiffened, “You aren’t showing them that!” 

“It’s too late,” Chan said, “Now that we know we won’t rest until we see!” 

Woojin tried to deflect conversation, “What about you, Jeongin?” 

“Me? I’m planning on studying,” He looked at Seungmin awkwardly, “Jorunalism, actually.” 

“Woah,” Hyunjin said, “That’s a freaky coincidence.” 

“Not really,” Changbin countered, “Didn’t they both have the same scholarship interview  today?” 

Seungmin watched the way that everyone got tense after Changbin’s comment, studying Hyunjin’s slightly hurt expression. 

“Oh,” Hyunjin nodded, “I guess that makes sense.” He looked at the table, “Guess that was pretty dumb of me.” 

Everyone looked at a loss for what to say, but perhaps thankfully, Minho showed up at that moment with several trays loaded up with food. 

Everyone dug in pretty quickly to their food, conversation becoming quieter as everyone ate. It only took about fifteen minutes for everyone’s plates to be cleared. Seungmin was genuinely surprised at how quickly Jeongin ate, considering he’d ordered one of the biggest dishes. 

As they finished up, Minho came back to discuss the check.

“I’m covering it,” Chan said, instantly. There were a few scattered protests but Chan shook his head at all of them, handing Minho his card. “You’re not changing my mind, guys. Just deal with it.” 

Reluctantly a murmur of voices agreed. 

When Minho came back with Chan’s card, Chan turned to him. “When do you get off work, Minho?” 

Minho looked at his watch, “Fifteen minutes.” 

“Cool,” Chan smiled, “Would you like to join us?” 

Minho raised his eyebrow, “What are you guys doing?” 

Chan shrugged, “Having a small party of sorts? Pretty low key, at our place.” 

MInho grinned, "Why not? My only other option is to go back to my lonely place, alone.” He looked at Felix, dramatically. 

Hyunjin laughed, “Sounds about right.” 

Chan stood from the table, “Well cool. Do you want us to hang around outside and take you with us? Or do you want to meet us?” 

Minho’s eyes widened, “I don’t want to put you guys out,” He began.

Felix rolled his eyes, “I drove, Hyung.” 

Minho looked at him, “Well in that case,” He grinned. Chan turned to the group as they exited the building. “So, Felix, you’re going to hang back for Minho?”  
Felix nodded, “Yep!” 

“Cool. I actually need Changbin’s help with something, so if it’s cool, I’ll take him in my car this time?”

Felix nodded, “Of course.” 

Hyunjin, “Does that mean I should go with Felix?” 

Chan shook his head, “I actually need your help, too. Seungmin, Jeongin, do you think you could go with Felix this time?” 

“Sure,” They agreed quickly. 

  
  


Chan felt pretty guilty about the panicked look that crossed both Hyunjin and Changbin’s faces, realizing they were going to be alone in a car with the elder two. But Chan had successfully cornered them. As everyone said temporary goodbyes, Chan watched the two climb awkwardly into the back seat, sitting as far from one another as possible. He shared a look with Woojin, both of them rolling their eyes. 

After a few awkwards moments of silence, Changbin finally dared speak. “So, what do you need our help with?” He asked, cautiously. 

Chan turned, slightly, keeping his eyes on the road. “I need you and Hyunjin to pick up some drinks for the party.” 

Hyunjin furrowed his brow, “Don’t we have plenty of stuff at home?” 

Woojin sighed, “The alcoholic kind, Hyunjin.” 

“Oh.” Hyunjin said, nervously. “You guys know I’ve never drunk alcohol before, right?” 

“And aren’t Seungmin and Jeongin too young?” Changbin added. 

“They won’t be drinking, obviously. We have plenty of orange juice for the babies,” Woojin stated. 

“But the rest of us are old enough for the real stuff.” 

“Why can’t someone else pick out the drinks?” Changbin asked, not wanting to be alone with Hyunjin.

“Because I’m not sending two babies into a store for alcohol. Woojin already instructed the other car to grab snacks. While you two pick up the drinks, Woojin and I are heading home to set up.” 

Hyunjin sighed, “Fine. But I don’t know the first thing about alcohol.” 

Woojin smirked, “That’s okay. We’ve taught Changbin well.” 

“You’ve been out drinking?” Hyunjin asked curiously, temporarily seeming to forget about Changbin’s bad attitude.

Changbin nodded, “A few times.” 

“Huh. Well, alright. Just don’t drop us off too far from home. I don’t want to walk too far, carrying tons of drinks.” 

Chan nodded, “Of course. We’re almost to the convenience store.”

As soon as he could, he stopped his car, letting the younger pair out. “Be safe!” He called, driving away quickly. 

“You really think this will work?” Woojin asked skeptically.

“Probably not,” Chan sighed, “But it’s worth a shot.”

  
  


Hyunjin eyed Changbin warily from the corner of his eye. The two of them approached the convenience store quickly, eager to get things over with. They entered the store, and Hyunjin followed Changbin to the liquor section. Hyunjin grabbed a basket and held it out for Changbin to start putting drinks into. 

Changbin grabbed several bottles of soju, flavored and unflavored, as well as a few cans of beer. 

“So,” Hyunjin said, awkwardly, “What do you like drinking?” 

Changbin glanced back at him, moving over to the fruit juice section, grabbing some grapefruit juice. “I don’t really,” He said simply. 

“Chan and Woojin made it seem like you do,” Hyunjin countered. 

“Yeah well, just because I got wasted once, doesn’t mean I enjoyed it.” 

Hyunjin bit his lip, “I’m trying really hard not to picture you drunk.” 

Changbin turned towards him, “Wipe that grin off your face. It’s not that funny.” 

“You remember it?” 

Changbin snorted, “Define remember?” He sighed, “Mostly I just heard Woojin and Chan talk about it for days.” He hesitated, before giving in. “Apparently we went to a karaoke place.” 

Hyunjin actually laughed, “Oh no. Don’t tell me you showed your hidden love for sappy songs.” 

Changbin grimaced, nodding slowly. “It’s not funny.” 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin tried to stop his giggles. “It’s just that I’ve seen sober Changbin singing ballads. Drunk Changbin is probably even better.” 

Hyunjin’s heart was calming down a little. Things still felt awkward, but at least they were kind of speaking. “What drink do you think I should try?” Hyunjin asked, curiously, as they moved towards the counter. 

Changbin sighed, “I prefer the pomegranate flavored Soju, or one of Chan’s bizarre cocktails.” 

Hyunjin nodded slowly, “I’m a little nervous to drink.”   
“Why?” Changbin asked, seriously.

_ I’m worried I’ll forget all of my reasons for keeping my mouth shut. I’m worried I’ll throw myself at you. I’m worried I’ll say something stupid.  _ “I just don’t want to make a fool of myself,” Hyunjin finally said. 

“More than usual, you mean?” Changbin said. 

Hyunjin bit his lip, not able to tell if this was Changbin teasing him as he used to, or if Changbin was back to being mean. “Sure. More than normal,” Hyunjin finally said. 

Changbin turned to look at Hyunjin, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He sighed, deeply, paying for the drinks. As they turned to leave the store, he spoke slowly. “I don’t really know why I’m being so…” He paused, trying to find the right word.

“Pissy?” Hyunjin supplied, a little bitter.

Changbin sighed again. “Sure, pissy.” 

“I don’t either. And the last time I tried to ask, you were pretty awful,” Hyunjin said, flatly. 

Changbin groaned, “I know.” 

“Not to mention, you’ve been avoiding me.” 

“You’ve been avoiding me, too,” Changbin stated defensively. 

Hyunjin gave him a serious look, stopping before an intersection to wait for the light to change. “Would you want to come home to your attitude?” 

Changbin looked at his face, “No, probably not.” He shifted all of the bags he was carrying to one hand, so he could lift the other up to run his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Hyunjin.” 

“I just wish I knew what I did to make you so mad at me,” Hyunjin said, crossing the street. 

“You didn’t do anything,” Changbin said, as they approached their apartment building. 

Hyunjin looked at him, skeptically, “I don’t believe you, Hyung.” 

Changbin sighed, “I know. But you didn’t. I’m just...there’s just a lot going on in my head, and I don’t know how to handle it.” 

Hyunjin held the door open for Changbin. “You used to talk to me about what was going on,” He said simply. 

“I can’t talk to you about this, Hyunjin,” Changbin said sadly. “I don’t think I can talk to anyone.” 

Hyunjin breathed in deeply, as they entered the elevator. “I actually know how that feels, Changbin.”

“Then,” Changbin didn’t dare hope, “Will we be okay?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I don’t know. Do you want to be?” He gave Changbin a long look. 

Changbin nodded slowly, “Yes. I hate fighting with you.” 

“Me too. But it might take some time. I don’t think you realize how much the things you’ve been saying have hurt me.” 

Changbin looked away, “I’m sorry, Hyunjin.” The elevator opened up and the two of them entered. 

Chan and Woojin were standing at the sink, rinsing out several shot glasses. Changbin and Hyunjin brought over the bags of drinks and set them on the counter, slowly unpacking them. “The others aren’t back yet?” Hyunjin asked, as he lined up a row of soju.

Chan shook his head, “No. Jisung texted me a few minutes ago saying that he and MInho were at the store picking up snacks, and that the others were coming ahead of them.”

Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide, “Wait, Jisung is alone with Minho?”

Chan smirked at Hyunjin, “Yup. I’m curious how that happened.” 

Changbin looked between the two of them. “Why is that a big deal?” He asked, clueless.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, “Are you seriously saying you didn’t realize how into one another the two of them are?”  

Changbin furrowed his brow, “Jisung? But he like-” Changbin’s voice cut out, going silent.

Hyunjin shook his head, “I don’t know who you’re thinking of, but I can one hundred percent guarantee that Jisung has a major thing for MInho. And Minho asks about Jisung every single day in class, without fail.” 

Changbin blinked, “Seriously? I’d never even heard of MInho. How did they meet?” 

Hyunjin and Changbing were so absorbed in their conversation that they completely missed the relieved looks Woojin and Chan were giving one another. 

“I think the first official time was at the pharmacy earlier this week. Minho happened to come in while we were picking up a prescription. I’ve never seen Jisung let out pheromones quite like that. And MInho was just as bad.” Hyunjin thought for a moment, “I think they both mentioned that they’d seen each other around before then.” 

“Weird. I could have sworn Jisung liked someone else,” Changbin mused.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Hyunjin stated. “You seriously didn’t notice him tripping over all of his words whenever Minho spoke to him at the restaurant? Or how defensive he got over him when Minho’s manager started acting up?” 

Changbin shook his head, “I was preoccupied.” 

Hyunjin looked at him confused before nodding, “Oh, right, Felix.” He finished unpacking his half of the bags. “Anyways, I’d pay good money to see the two of them at the store, right now.”

  
  


“So what kind of snacks do you like?” Minho asked, eyeing the younger curiously. 

Jisung looked at him, shyly, “Uh, anything really.” 

The two of them were standing in an aisle next to various bags and boxes of food. Minho was still trying to figure out exactly how his night had led him there. He’d been dreaming of this stupid squirrely boy for weeks. The first time he’d noticed the younger had been in the main courtyard on campus. 

Jisung had been running, holding a stack of papers in one hand and an ice cream cone in the other, his backpack slung over his shoulders, gaping open. Minho was leaning against a tree, trying to soak up the warmth of the sun, before he had to go back into the practice room. He loved dancing, so much. But every now and then he just wanted to lay back and watch the clouds. He’d been watching the courtyard lazily, trying to convince himself to get going, when he’d seen Jisung.

He remembered being captivated by the amount of energy the boy was expending. The boy looked so panicked, as he scrambled to make it across the courtyard. Minho wondered why the boy didn’t take just ten seconds to stop and put his papers in his bag, surely that would save time in the end. Minho almost called out to him when he saw the boy’s shoelace was undone. And he probably should have because halfway across the courtyard, the boy tripped, falling to the ground hard. Minho started to stand to check on the boy, see if he was okay. But as the boy pushed up to his knees, Minho had the perfect angle to observe his face. He didn’t look hurt, in fact the boy didn’t even seem to care about his body. No, he just got the cutest pout on his face, as he held up his now demolished ice cream cone. It was honestly the single most adorable expression Minho had ever seen. The boy seemed to forget he was in a rush, as he just studied his hand and the ice cream dripping down his wrist.  The boy sighed out, head falling back as he stared up at the sky, accusing. He honestly looked like he just found out someone was dead, with how distraught he looked. But after a moment, he stood up, moved to the trash can, dumped the cone inside, wiped his hand on his pants, tied his shoes, shoved his papers into his bag, and then started running again. 

After that, Minho had kept his eye out for the boy, purposefully going into the library if he saw the boy inside. He wanted to talk to the boy, get to know him. But every time he considered approaching him, he’d chickened out. He was  _ Lee Minho _ , playboy extraordinaire. He didn’t talk with people; he fucked them. But every time he saw the boy, he wondered if maybe he should make an exception, speak with the boy. He was tired of his reputation, anyways. So what would really be the harm in breaking his pattern? 

The day he’d run into Jisung and Hyunjin at the pharmacy, he’d been picking up a new prescription for weaker suppressants. His doctor was worried that some of his fatigue and mood swings were related to the dosage he’d been on. So he was supposed to try a lower dosage for the next few weeks. When he’d seen Hyunjin he was pretty curious. His dance partner hadn’t been in class, and he looked seriously exhausted. And then Jisung had turned the corner and he was floored. Hyunjin knew Jisung? The whole conversation confused him because he didn’t know of any omega who would let an Alpha near them during heat, if it wasn’t to fuck them. So the fact that Hyunjin and Jisung claimed to have shared the heat, but not sexually didn’t really compute. He couldn’t picture being anywhere near Jisung during his heat and being able to resist him. 

Especially not with how Jisung was scenting the air with wanting. Minho couldn’t help but respond to the boy’s, most likely, unconscious signals. Of course, the most confusing part of running into the others at the pharmacy was that the lady at the desk called back Hyunjin to pick up the prescription, not Jisung. But Minho had quickly forgotten about his confusion as he watched Jisung leave the building. At least he knew now that Hyunjin could get him access to Jisung in the future. 

But he hadn’t thought that he would be alone with the other so quickly, especially not to buy snacks for a party at the boy’s place. Jisung picked up a few bags of snacks, debating between a few. Minho smiled at the look of concentration on his face. 

He grabbed one of the bags, “I say this one,” He stated.

Jisung looked up at him, “Okay.” 

MInho threw a few more bags into their basket. “There’s one more thing,” He said, walking Jisung over to the frozen section. Jisung looked at him confused, as Minho opened up a door and grabbed an ice cream similar to the one he’d seen Jisung drop the first time he’d seen him. Jisung shrugged it off and together they moved to the counter to pay. Jisung opened up his wallet, but Minho beat him to it. 

“Let me,” He said with a smile. “After all, I’m the party crasher.” 

Jisung shook his head, “No you’re not.” His voice was firm. “We want you there.” Jisung bit his lip before adding, “I want you there.” 

Minho practically cooed at the boys words, but just smiled at him, taking his card back from the cashier. Jisung reached for the bags, but Minho shook him off. Reaching into one to pull out the ice cream cone. “I’ve got these. You concentrate on this.” He unwrapped the cone and gave it Jisung. 

Jisung looked up at him with a puzzled but excited look, “This is for me?” 

Minho nodded, leading the way down the street. “Yup.” 

“How did you know I like these?” Jisung asked confused, adorable tongue peeking out to lick at the tip, making Minho think of all sorts of dirty things. 

“Didn’t you say you like all snacks?” Minho asked. 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, but most people don’t consider ice cream cones a snack.” He tried to reach for one of the bags, again. 

Minho swatted his hand away, “No. I told you to concentrate on eating.” When Jisung continued to give him a confused look, Minho reached forward and tapped his nose. “I’ve seen what happens when you try to carry too much. Why should the ice cream suffer again?” 

Jisung stopped walking, eyes growing wide, “No,” he gasped. “You didn’t see that.” 

Minho giggled, “Oh, but I did.” 

Jisung groaned, tipping his head down, staring at the ice cream like it had someone betrayed him. He didn’t look like he was going to move any time soon. So Minho moved back to him and patted his head.

“Come on, don’t let your ice cream melt. We have a party to get to.” 

Jisung blushed, violently, but did end up waddling after Minho. 

“So where do you guys live?” MInho asked curiously, as they walked down the street. 

Jisung looked up and pointed at a tall building about a block away. 

Minho whistled, “That’s a pretty nice building.”

Jisung nodded, “Yeah. Changbin’s dad really is big in real estate.” 

Minho nodded, “That’s cool. I know Felix has a pretty big deal family, as well.” 

Jisung nodded, “That’s how they ended up engaged. You know about Chan’s family, right?” 

Minho looked at him curiously, “I know Chan and Felix grew up together. Felix is always telling stories. But I don’t think he’s ever actually mentioned his family.” 

Jisung nodded, “Chan’s last name is Bang. His father is the Korean-Australian ambassador.” 

Minho gaped, “Seriously?” 

They were approaching the building, “Yep.”

“So are you a fancy politician’s son, too?” 

Jisung shook his head, “Not a politician, no. Although, I did spent most of my teenage years in Malaysia. My father is the CEO of Han Electronics, which is ironic because I’m absolute shit with technology.” 

Minho watched Jisung walk towards an elevator at the back of the building, biting through the last few bites of his ice cream cone. He blinked as Jisung climbed into the elevator, hitting one of two buttons inside. Minho tried to think of what to say. “Are your parents,” He coughed, “Uh, particular about who you date?” 

Jisung looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know,” He said, nervously. “I’ve never dated anyone before.” 

The elevators opened up, saving Minho from having to respond. “You guys live in the  _ penthouse? _ ” He asked, looking around. 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah.” 

Everyone else was already there. Felix was sitting on the couch with a few others, playing Mario Kart, figures. Chan came up, “I’m glad you could come, Minho.” He grabbed the bags from him and handed them to Hyunjin, who placed them on the counter, next to a large number of drinks. Chan grabbed his elbow and pulled him into the room, introducing everyone to him. Which he was grateful for. He didn’t want to be stuttering over names all night. 

After all of the introduction had been made, Chan gathered everyone’s attention. He pointed to the counter, “Alright, everyone! Thanks to Changbin and Hyunjin we have drinks, and MInho and Jisung were good enough to get snacks. Feel free to anything, but,” He turned to Seungmin and Jeongin, “If I see you anywhere near alcohol I will not be happy.” 

Jeongin laughed, “Don’t worry, Hyung. I have zero desire to get drunk.” 

Seungmin nodded, “Same. How else would I remember all of the ways the rest of you will make fools of yourselves? I live for blackmail.” 

A few people laughed at that, although nobody seemed to take it very seriously. 

“Who wants to do shots?” Chan said, brightly, pulling a few glasses over. 

Changbin shrugged, moving over. Felix also approached Chan. 

“What the hell,” Hyunjin said, grabbing a glass as Chan poured it. 

“Are you going to?” Jisung asked MInho nervously. 

Minho grinned, “Sure. What about you?” 

When Jisung nodded, the two of them approached the counter, letting Chan hand each of them a glass. The last two glasses poured were for Chan and Woojin, and when everyone had one, they clicked glasses and downed the first of several rounds. 

  
  


Jeongin turned to Seungmin, “Have you ever been around drinking before?” He asked the other.

Seungmin nodded, “Yeah but only once. And they were a lot more entertaining.” 

Jeongin laughed, “It does seem like none of our friends have gotten more than a little buzzed.” He sighed, “I was seriously hoping to get some dirt on them. They always tease me, but there isn’t much I have on them.” 

Seungmin agreed. “I know what you mean. We could always get them to play a game?” 

Jeongin grinned, “Like what?” 

“Spin the Bottle? Truth or Dare? Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Seungmin proposed a few ideas.

Jeongin shivered, “I don’t think I’m brave enough to instigate Seven MInutes….what if we combined Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare?” 

“Do you think they’ll play?” Seungmin mused.

“After a few more drinks, probably?” 

“Deal. I’ll suggest it?” Seungmin grinned, “After all, they are the ones who insisted on throwing me a party. I have leverage.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Jeongin who grinned, enjoying having a co-conspirator. 

 

Seungmin waited about another half an hour to propose the idea. “Hey, guys!” He called over. Woojin was the first to look his way. 

“What’s up, cuz?” He said, lighter than Seungmin had heard him speak in years. 

“I wanna play a game,” Seungmin said brightly. 

“A game?” Felix said, bouncing over, “What kind?” 

Hyunjin, all giggles, followed behind Felix, “I like games!” 

“I’ll explain the rules in a minute. First I need to see who all will play with me.” He tried to make his face extra pouty, absolutely preying on Woojin’s parental feelings. 

Woojin nodded, “Hey, everybody get over here. We’re gonna play a game!” 

Minho was leaning against the counter, bottle in hand, as he teased Jisung about something. The two snapped out of their own little world as Woojin spoke and came over. 

Changbin was sitting in a corner watching everyone, but he too reluctantly came over at Woojin’s words. 

Chan looked at the living room, “Everybody up for a second. Let’s make it so we can sit in a circle.” 

Woojin and Chan directed everyone to move various pieces of furniture until the two couches and matching armchairs were in a more circular form, the coffee table still in the middle. Chan and Woojin each took one of the armchairs. Felix, Changbin,  and Minho took the smaller couch, leaving the slightly larger one for Jisung, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin to sit. Before he sat down, Jeongin went into the kitchen and grabbed one of the empty bottles, rinsing it out quickly and drying it. He set the bottle sideways on the coffee table, arranging a few cups around to clear up enough space for spinning it. 

Everyone was eyeing Seungmin and Jeongin curiously. 

“Spin the Bottle?” Minho asked curiously. “I haven’t played this since high school!” 

Seungmin smiled, “Kind of. We’re gonna play a combined version of Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare.” 

There were a few murmurs of approval, scattered throughout the room. “Sounds fun,” Felix smiled. “I’m in!” 

Chan turned to Seungmin, “What are the rules?” 

“Easy,” He leaned forward and spun the bottle, “Someone, probably Woojin because he’s oldest will spin the bottle first. They declare Truth or Dare and whoever it lands on,” Seungmin looks at who the bottle was currently stopped on, “Which would be Felix in this case, decides what the truth or dare will be. After the spinner finishes their turn, the person it landed on spins.” 

Woojin nods, “Sounds straightforward enough. You said I go first, right?” 

Seungmin shrugged, “You’re the oldest. So it makes sense to me. Does anyone object?” Nobody did.

 Woojin grabbed the bottle, “Alright, I guess I’ll start us off with a truth.” He spun the bottle and there were a few laughs when the bottle stopped on Seungmin. Woojin grinned at his cousin, “What’s my question, cousin?” 

Seungmin thought for a moment, before finally asking, “Was it you who set my mom’s couch on fire when we were kids?” 

Woojin’s eyes widened, “I can’t believe you remember that!” He exclaimed, before nodding slowly. “Yeah, it was an accident, of course. But yes, that was me.” 

Seungmin laughed, “I knew it! My mom still blames me!” 

Woojin looked down guiltily, and a few gasps spread throughout the room. 

“You let everyone thing Seungmin did something he didn’t?” Chan gasped.

“I was like ten years old!” Woojin defended himself.

Jisung clutched his heart, “I’m so disappointed in you, dad! First you started swearing all the time and now you confess to letting others take the blame!”

Chan shook his head, “Well, there will be no more swearing. We have children with us, now.” He looked at Jeongin and Seungmin meaningfully.

Jeongin shook his head, “You know I’m nineteen, right?” 

Chan shook his head, “it doesn’t matter. You are officially the baby of the group.” 

“I thought Changbin was the baby?” Jisung said, curiously. 

“Irrelevant,” Chan concluded. 

Seungmin smiled, but picked up the bottle, “Dare,” He called out. The bottle spun a few times before it slowed and landed on Chan. 

Everyone looked at Chan curiously. Seungmin was certainly intrigued. He couldn’t tell what kind of thing the older would make him do. 

Chan eyed Seungmin curiously, before snapping his finger, “Got it! Okay Seungmin, you remind me of a puppy, so I dare you to give your best dog impression!” 

Seungmin immediately felt his cheeks heat up, but since the game was his idea, he couldn’t exactly back down. So he got off the couch and lifted his hands to his chest, like a dog’s paws and started barking. 

“Get on your knees,” Hyunjin, giggled next to him. With a groan he complied, pretending to scratch behind his ear. 

There was laughter all around him, and he felt stupid. He turned to Chan, “Is that enough?” 

Chan grinned brightly, “Yeah. That’s enough.” 

  
  


As Seungmin climbed back onto the couch, Chan leaned forward and grabbed the bottle. He grinned and called out “Dare,” before spinning it. It landed on Changbin, who grinned evilly. 

“Sing a sexy version of the Rubber Ducky song,” He commanded instantly. 

Chan groaned, “Seriously?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yup!” He popped the p extra loud. Chan wondered if this was partially payback for forcing him to be alone with Hyunjin earlier. He sighed, standing up and moving forward a few inches to have sufficient room. Then he was casting aside his shame and rolling his hips as he sang the children’s song as sultry as possible, hands roaming all over his own body. 

When he finished he collapsed back onto his chair, grimacing. The whole room was laughing at him, none harder than Changbin who reached forward and, through peals of laughter, stated “Truth.” He spun the bottle and all eyes in the room widened when it landed on none other than Chan. 

“Seriously?” Changbin asked, laughter immediately disappearing. “Shit, I’m doomed.” 

Chan smirked, his own embarrassment disappearing as he realized he was going to get immediate revenge. He thought about what made Changbin the most embarrassed, realizing after a few seconds, that nothing annoyed Changbin more than talking about his love life. He also selfishly wanted to ask Changbin a question that had been on his mind for a long time. 

“Have you and Felix kissed, yet?” He asked. 

There was a chorus of “ooos” around the room. Both Felix and Changbin turned red, but Changbin coughed, clearing his throat. “Uh, no. We haven’t,” He stated firmly.

Chan probably shouldn’t have felt as relieved as he did, but he was glad to know. He nodded, grabbing the bottle. “Truth,” He said, as he spun it. The bottle landed on Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin smiled, “Sweet.” He turned to Seungmin, “I can ask anything, right?” 

Seungmin nodded, “That’s the rule.” 

Hyunjin grinned, “Well sweet. I’ve had my suspicions for a while, but I guess I can finally know. Who in this room have you had sex with?” 

Chan’s eyes went wide. How in the  _ hell  _ did Hyunjin find that out? “I- Uh,” Chan tried to find his words. 

“Wait,” Changbin said, incredulously, “Have you actually had sex with someone here?” 

Chan nodded, “Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat, “ _ ONE  _ time when we were really  _ really  _ drunk, Woojin and I hooked up.” 

“Holy shit,” Jisung whispered, covering his eyes. “Our parents have had sex?” 

Minho laughed across the room, “Most parents have had sex, Jisung.” 

“Yeah,” Jisung exclaimed, “But not  _ these  _ two! I think my life is over.” 

Seungmin looked over at Woojin was currently looking at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing ever. “I think I agree with Jisung.” He shuddered, “I never wanted to think about my cousin and sex.” 

  
  


Hyunjin was feeling pretty smug. He didn’t know how he was the only one who had realized the oldest two had slept together, but he wasn’t going to curse his luck. 

“We can move on, now,” Woojin awkwardly said, signaling for Hyunjin to spin the bottle. 

Hyunjin giggled but did as asked, calling out “Dare.” The bottle stopped on Minho. 

Minho appraised him slowly. He turned to Chan and Woojin, “Do you guys have any eggplant?” 

Hyunjin’s heart sank. “No,” He gasped. Minho wasn’t thinking of what he thought he was, was he? 

Chan furrowed his brow, “Actually I think we might. Didn’t you put some in a pasta a few days ago, Woojin?” 

Woojin nodded, “Yeah.” Hyunjin didn’t like the grin the two shared as they turned to Minho. Hyunjin had screwed himself over with his question, it would seem. 

Minho smirked, turning back to Hyunjin. “Alright, I dare you to eat some eggplant.” 

Hyunjin felt his face growing paler, but he stood up on shaky legs, moving towards the kitchen. 

He heard Seungmin turn towards the others, “What’s the problem with eggplant?” He asked. 

Changbin spoke up, “It’s like, number one on Hyunjin’s black list of food.”

“He has a black list of foods?” 

“Oh yeah, carrots, onions,” Jeongin started listing. 

“Basically vegetables in general,” Changbin confirmed, “But eggplant is his least favorite.” 

Hyunjin opened the fridge, looking for the pasta Chan had mentioned. He found a tomato paste, eggplant pasta, and reluctantly dished himself up a plate. He heated it up in the microwave, listening to the others continue talking.

“So how did you know about his list?” Changbin asked Minho.

“A dance department lunch a few weeks ago. He almost started crying when he realized the main dish had eggplant.”

Hyunjin turned to see Felix nodding, “It’s true. I’m still convinced he went to the bathroom and threw it all up.”

Woojin turned to look at Hyunjin, “Is that something you do often?” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “No, Hyung. I’m not bulimic.” 

The microwave dinged, and Hyunjin pulled out the plate, grabbed a fresh bottle of soju, and moved into the living room. He held up the plate, showing Minho, “Is this good enough?” He asked.

Minho nodded, “Oh, that’s plenty.” 

Hyunjin nodded, staring at the plate like it was cursed. He unscrewed the flavored soju, and then picked up his chopsticks, sticking the eggplant pasta into his mouth. He genuinely wanted to throw up the second it touched his tongue. He gagged, slightly, his face contorting into one of extreme disgust. He slurped up the noodle, swallowing, despite the bile rising in his throat and then drank a large amount of soju, hands raised into the air dramatically as he shivered through swallowing. “Whew!” Hyunjin exclaimed, gasping for air. He looked up. Everyone was watching him closely. Hyunjin made eye contact with Minho. “How much more do I have to eat?” 

Minho blinked, “I honestly thought you’d chicken out before one bite, So as far as I’m concerned you’re good.” 

Woojin reached over, grabbing the plate. “That was painful to watch. My cooking is  _ not _ that bad.” He took a large bite, swallowing easily.

Hyunjin shivered, “That was hell.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” He grabbed the bottle, “Dare.” 

Felix grinned as the bottle landed on him. “Well hello, Roomie!” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Alright, what’s my fate?” 

Felix’s grin grew more evil, “I want you to do a strip tease.” 

  
  


Jisung almost choked. Minho was supposed to do a  _ what? _ He glanced nervously between Minho and Felix. Minho didn’t even seem phased, as he stood up. 

“Wait, hold on!” Chan called out, moving frantically to cover Jeongin's eyes. “There are babies here!” 

Jeongin snorted, “I’m seriously not a baby,” He complained, pulling down Chan’s hand. “Although, I will admit I’m not too keen on watching Minho Hyung strip.” He shrugged, “But I can just close my eyes if I’m uncomfortable.” 

Seungmin nodded, “Yeah, what he said.” 

Woojin looked at Seungmin nervously, “You’re not gonna tell your mom about this, are you?” 

Seungmin blinked at him, “Woojin. My mom doesn’t know anything about my life because she doesn’t care about it. It’s fine.” 

Jisung’s brain was still combusting. Minho was going to  _ strip? _

Minho looked to Felix, “Alright. Now that that’s clear, am I stripping all the way? And with or without music?” 

Felix cocked his head, thinking. “Hmm, to your briefs and with music.” Felix looked around, “Anyone know any good stripping songs?” 

Hyunjin coughed, “Uh, I’ve heard Beyonce’s Partition is a good one.” 

Minho grinned at Hyunjin, “That’s a classic. Somebody pull that one up.” 

Jisung turned to Hyunjin, whispering, “Why do you know stripping songs?” 

Hyunjin turned to Jisung, “I’m pretty sure every dancer has looked up a list somewhere online. You never know what kind of music you’re going to need.” Hyunjin grinned at Jisung, “But I suggest you watch. Minho is known in the dance department for many things, but his sexy dancing is one of the top reasons.” 

Jisung gulped, looking over at Minho, who was in the process of removing his shoes. Jisung scanned his body, as discreetly as he could, taking in his dark skinny jeans, tight black shirt, and button up jacket. Minho glanced up, catching Jisung’s eyes. He gave a small smirk, before turning to Felix, who had just finished pulling up the song. 

“Ready?” Felix asked him. 

“Always,” Minho said confidently. And then the music was playing. 

Minho instantly found the beat of the music, swaying effortlessly at all the right moments. His hands traced over his body, especially his thighs, and Jisung couldn’t handle it. Where the others in the room were cringing, laughing, almost booing, even, Jisung felt his pants grow significantly tighter.

As Minho started sliding out of his button up jacket, his eyes met Jisung’s, and he bit his lip, dropping the shirt to the floor carelessly. 

The chorus of the song hit, and Minho slipped his hands into his waistline, rolling his hips from side to side, thumbs snapping the button open seamlessly. His fingers caressed the zipper as he slid it down. He folded down the edges of his pants, slightly, before his hands slid back up to his shirt, gripping the bottom and pulling it over his head in one fluid motion. 

Jisung took in the sight of Minho’s milky chest, especially where his chest dipped down into his jeans. The corners of the jeans were turned down, but his black briefs poked over the top, obvious now where his shirt no longer covered. Minho slid one hand into his hair, while the other slid down to cup himself slightly, hips rolling forward to meet his hand. Jisung was pretty sure he was no longer breathing. Minho made eye contact with him once more, as he wiggled his pants down his legs, bending low. When he was freed of his pants, completely, he stood tall, thrusting a few times, before he turned to Felix. “Satisfied?” 

Felix laughed, “Yeah, that’s good.” Jisung didn’t miss the way several eyes flickered in his direction.

Minho nodded, “Cool,” Not even bothering to get dressed as he sat back on the couch next to Felix. 

Jeongin, who really had closed his eyes, peeked them open. “Can I look now?” 

Seungmin, next to him, laughed, “Yeah. It’s over.” 

Hyunjin nudged Jisung, “Breathing is a good thing,” he teased. 

Jisung cleared his throat, “Right. Yeah. I know.” He looked down at the table, where Felix

was spinning the bottle. “Truth.” He said, right before the bottle stopped spinning, pointing directly at Jisung. 

Jisung looked up, blinking. “Oh,” He said. “Uh,” He tried to scramble around for something to ask. His brain was pretty fried. So he asked the first thing he could think of. “Is Changbin your first boyfriend?” 

Felix blinked, “Um, yeah. My parents wouldn’t let me date anyone, growing up.” 

Changbin turned to Felix blinking, “Really?” 

Felix nodded, shyly. “Yeah.” 

“Huh,” Jisung said. The room felt a little awkward, everyone studying the pair on the couch. Hyunjin eventually nudged him.

“Your turn.” 

“Oh, right,” Jisung said. He grabbed the bottle and, knowing his brain was nowhere near able to think straight, he chose, “Dare.” His spin sucked, not even making it a full rotation, settling on Hyunjin.

Hyunjin grinned, not even hesitating to give his command. “I dare you to go sit on Minho’s lap for the rest of the game.” 

There were a few catcalls, and Jisung almost combusted at the thought alone. His wide eyes stared at Hyunjin in disbelief, before slowly flickering over to Minho. 

Minho grinned at him, opening his arms wide in invitation. 

Jisung got to his feet, shakily, crossing over to the other couch. “Um, hi,” He said awkwardly, as he reached Minho’s side. 

“Hey,” Minho said.

Jisung looked at him, not sure what to do, now. “Uh, can I?”

Minho giggled, grabbing his wrist and pulled him down, “Of course.” 

Jisung yelped, slightly, as he landed on the older’s muscled thighs. Minho’s arms easily slipped around Jisung’s waist, chin tucking over Jisung’s shoulder. “I-is this okay?” JIsung asked nervously. Minho hummed against his back.

“Yes, Jisung. Relax,” He leaned in close to Jisung, whispering softly, “I only bite when asked.” 

 

Jisung wasn’t the only one who blushed at Minho’s comment. Changbin, who was sitting right next to them happened to hear the whispered words. There was a lot of implication in them. He looked towards Hyunjin who was in the process of grabbing the bottle. “Truth,” he said, setting it to spin. 

When it landed on Woojin, the older one looked at Hyunjin, seriously. “There’s something I’ve wanted to know for a really long time,” He said, slowly. “I could ask either you or Jisung this question, but since you spun the bottle, I want you to explain why you and Jisung hated each other for so long.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, but he nodded, “Okay.” 

Changbin, and several others, leaned in closer. Everyone seemed curious about this answer.

Hyunjin’s eyes flickered towards Changbin. “It’s actually pretty simple. We hated each other because we each felt the other was a threat to our friendship with Changbin.” 

Changbin gasped, “Me?” He looked to Hyunjin and then to Jisung, who nodded, simply.

“Yeah. I didn’t like that you had new friends. He didn’t like that you had an old friend competing for your attention. We both just sort of took it out on the other.” 

“So how did you guys get over it?” Woojin asked.

“Heats are vulnerable,” Jisung supplied. “We talked honestly and figured out that we really didn’t need to feel that way, and that we were better as friends than enemies.” 

Chan smiled at Jisung and Hyunjin, “Well. I’m proud of you guys for figuring it out.” 

Jeongin raised his hand, “Am I the only one who’s confused? What heat?” 

Woojin looked at Jeongin, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to leave you confused. Han had a heat last weekend, an irregular one. Hyunjin helped him through it.” 

Jeongin blinked, “Oh. Gotcha.” 

Changbin’s mind was reeling. He had no idea he was the reason the other two had been at odds with one another. But he felt even more guilty, now. He had kept the two from being friends before, and now he was treating Hyunjin like shit because he felt like Jisung was a threat. He wanted to smack himself. 

Woojin spun the bottle once more, calling out “Dare,” And Changbin saw it settle on him. 

He grinned, “Hyung, there is something I’ve always wondered if you could do. I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one.” The others looked at Changbin eagerly, as he leaned forward and stated, bluntly, “I dare you to not eat fried chicken for a whole week.” 

Woojin gasped, hand clutching his heart, “No!”

Seungmin burst into laughter, “Oh damn, that’s a good one, Changbin! Even when he

lived back home, he would order it at least twice a week or get his mom to make it.” 

Chan grimaced, “Great. I’ll get to listen to him complain about it all week.” 

“That’s fine,” Changbin said, unaffected, “You can make sure he keeps the dare.” He grabbed the bottle, “Dare.”

Jeongin smiled at Changbin when it landed on him. “Hey, Hyung,” He said mischievously. 

Changbin braced himself for hell. He’d long since learned Jeongin had an evil side. 

“My dare is simple, really,” Jeongin said. “You have a fiance that you’ve never kissed. Fix it.” 

Changbin blinked,  _ fix it?  _ He turned nervously towards Felix, who’s cheeks were already red. He held himself back from glancing over at Hyunjin. He felt like he needed to ask the other for permission or forgiveness. But he knew that was stupid, so he kept his gaze trained on Felix as he sighed. “Okay,” He said simply. 

He grabbed Felix’s chin and turned him to look his way. Felix bit his lip nervously, and Changbin moved in, lips covering his. He made it quick, no more than three seconds. Felix was frozen beneath him the whole time, and when Changbin pulled back, the younger was blinking rapidly, nose scrunched hard in what almost appeared to be confusion. 

Changbin turned to Jeongin, “Okay?” 

Jeongin rolled his eyes, “I think you could learn a thing or two about kissing, but technically you completed the dare, yes. Truth,” He said, spinning the bottle. 

Everyone paused when the bottle stopped moving, not sure exactly what to think. The bottle had stopped on Jisung and Minho. Though, as they were occupying the same space, nobody was sure exactly which one should go. 

“Uh,” Chan thought out loud, ”I guess Jisung? Since he’s closer to the bottle?” 

Jisung shrugged, “Okay. Uh, Jeongin. Who was your first love?” 

Jeongin blinked, cheeks turning bright red. He looked around the room nervously, eyes flickering nervously to his right. “H-hyunjin,” He finally whispered quietly. Changbin hated the rush of jealousy he felt, as Hyunjin’s eyes went wide. 

“Me? Why?” Changbin could think of a million reasons why. But he bit his lip, letting Jeongin answer.

“Because you’re,” Jeongin hesitated, “You’re you! Beautiful, funny, sweet, and nice.” He sighed, regretfully. “But you’re also an Alpha. It can’t happen between two Alphas, so I just gave up after I presented.” 

“I knew it,” Felix whispered to Changbin. 

Changbin turned to Felix, “Knew what?” 

Felix turned to him, smugly. “I knew there was something between those two. Hyunjin mentioned something this morning about two Alphas not being able to be together, and how it would hurt really bad. It sounded like he knew what it felt like, personally.” 

Changbin bit his lip.  _ It does hurt,  _ he wanted to say.  _ It hurts so fucking much.  _ But he knew he couldn’t say it. He studied Hyunjin who was giving Jeongin a look of true understanding on his face as he reached his hand out. “Sorry, Innie.” 

Jeongin shrugged, “It’s okay, JInnie. Don’t worry about it.” 

But Hyunjin still pulled Jeongin into a hug, cuddling him close. Changbin wondered if Felix was right, if Hyunjin had feelings for Jeongin too. He was pulled from his thoughts as Jisung stood up for a minute to spin the bottle. 

  
  


The second Jisung was off of his lap, Minho felt empty. Not only was he kind of chilly in his boxers and the boy had been keeping him warm, but Minho loved the way Jisung felt against him a little to much. “Truth,” Jisung mumbled, bending over the table and flicking his wrist, hard. The bottle spun several times before slowing. Minho blinked. There was no way. 

Jisung turned back to him, eyes nervous. “I guess you get to ask me a question, Hyung.”

“Well you better sit down,” Hyunjin giggled, “I told you to stay there for the whole game.” 

Jisung blushed, but moved back to Minho. This time he turned his body, though, resting his feet on Changbin’s leg. Minho loved his attempt to try and make eye contact from his position. 

There were lots of things Minho wanted to ask Jisung, but his curiosity was burning on one particular topic. 

“So, did Hyunjin really not fuck you when you were in heat?” He watched JIsung’s eyes widened, but continued, “Because I seriously don’t get how he could resist someone as adorable as you.” 

Jisung wiggled a little on Minho’s lap, cheeks puffing out a little as he tried to shake off his embarrassment. “Yeah,” He said, pretty evenly, though. “We really didn’t do anything.” 

Minho nodded, “Good.” Jisung blushed deeper. “Can you hop of for a second, cutie? I have to spin, again.” 

Jisung nodded, jumping off of Minho. Minho moved to the table and spun, evenly, after stating “Truth.” When the bottle stopped, he turned to Chan, “I think there’s something wrong with your table,” He sighed. “There’s no way I got Felix again.” 

Chan shrugged at him, guiltily, “Sorry, I think you’re pretty stuck.” 

Minho sighed, moving back to the couch, pulling JIsung down with him, head once again settling into the younger’s shoulder. 

Felix turned to him over Changbin. “Alright, Hyung. My question is, if Jisung gave you his number, what would you do with it?” 

Minho giggled, loving the way he felt Jisung tense up at Felix’s question. He pretended to think hard, teasing the boy on top of him, probably a little too much. “How about he does it and finds out?” Minho supplied. 

Hyunjin whistled, “How are you always so smooth?”

Jisung turned slightly, “Should I be scared?” 

Minho shrugged, “Depends on what you are hoping for.” Minho reached over the couch for his jeans, grabbing his phone from the pocket. He wiggled the phone in front of him, offering it to Jisung. 

Jisung nervously grabbed his phone from him and typed his number in, keeping his contact simple and straightforward. 

Minho took his phone back from Jisung and typed in a brief message. 

He felt a vibration on top of his thighs, where Jisung’s phone rested in his back pocket. He tried not thinking about how good it felt, and waiting for Jisung to carefully dig his phone out. When Jisung opened up his phone, his face broke out into a grin.

“Oh my god!” Felix cried out, “What does it say? Stop keeping all of us in suspense!!” 

Jisung read the text out loud, “Hey beautiful, will you go on a date with me?” 

“Well damn,” Hyunjin said, “That escalated quickly.” 

“Jisung is literally sitting on his half naked lap,” Jeongin said sardonically. “Pretty sure things escalated a while ago.” 

“Well what do you say, Ji?” Chan asked, cutting back to the point. 

“Yes,” Jisung grinned, “My answer is yes.” 

  
  


Felix smiled smugly at the duo he’d just helped officially agree to a date, before he took his turn spinning the bottle. “Dare,” He said, voice deep as ever. The bottle landed on Seungmin and the barely a week younger smiled at Felix. 

“I don’t think any of us were satisfied with the peck Changbin called a peck. My dare to you is to go back to the person who gave you your first kiss,” At that Seungmin lifted his fingers in air quotations, “And make out for a solid five minutes.” 

Chan, who was in the middle of taking a drink, suddenly choked, spitting up soju.

Felix blinked, knowing exactly why Chan was freaking out. 

_ Felix was fifteen years old, at least for one more hour, and completely distraught. Of all of life’s tragedies, somehow the fact that he was about to turn sixteen and had never been kissed seemed like the worst thing in the world. He sat on his favorite rock on the beach, moping. He hated his parents’ stupid rules. He just wanted to fall in love, to experience things other teenagers were taking for granted.  _

_ A pair of hands slipped over his eyes and a warm voice said, “Guess who?”  _

_ Felix turned, “Hyung, hey!” He tried to sound as normal as possible but Chan could easily tell something was up. _

_ “What’s wrong, Lix?”  _

_ Felix turned back towards the ocean, “Nothing.”  _

_ Chan sat next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “I may have spent the last year in Korea,” Chan said sadly, “But that doesn’t mean I’ve lost my ability to read you. What’s wrong?”  _

_ Felix sighed, “You’re going to think it’s stupid.”  _

_ Chan shrugged, “Maybe. But that doesn’t mean I’ll think you’re stupid. Talk to me?”  _

_ Felix groaned, leaning back on his hands, giving in. “I’m turning sixteen in an hour, but I don’t want to be sixteen and never kissed.”  _

_ Chan ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry about that, Lix! It’s seriously not as great as people make it sound.”  _

_ Felix glared at him, “You can only say that because you’ve experienced it.”   _

_ Chan laughed, “Maybe.”  _

_ Felix leaned forward, arms folded in an upset manner, “Whatever. Forget I said anything.”  _

_ Chan turned Felix to look at him. “Don’t shut me out. If it’s bothering you that much, I can help you?”  _

_ Felix blinked, “What, like kiss me?”  _

_ Chan nodded, “Yeah. It doesn’t have to mean anything,” His voice was a little nervous, like he’d over stepped. “You don’t have to, though!”  _

_ Felix shook his head, “No, I want you to.”  _

_ Chan was looking at him so seriously as he nodded, hand raising to cup Felix’s cheek. “Okay, then.” He leaned forward and very gently pressed his lips against Felix’s. Felix forgot to breathe as it happened, simply absorbing the feeling of his first kiss. When Chan pulled back a few seconds later, Felix felt, pretty firmly, that Chan was wrong, kissing wasn’t bad at all. _

“Are you okay, Chan?” Woojin asked, clapping his back. 

Chan looked up, eyes meeting Felix’s. Felix looked back nervously, standing up. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung asked Felix curiously, as he started walking across the room. “Changbin is right there?”

Felix didn’t look back. “Changbin wasn’t my first kiss,” He said nervously. 

“What? Who-” JIsung broke off, watching the scene, “Oh,  _ Oh. _ ”

Felix could hear everyone talking in the background but he pushed them back as he made it to Chan’s chair. “Hey, Hyung,” He whispered quietly. 

Chan looked at him, nervously, “We don’t have to-” He started to say, but Felix climbed onto his lap, cutting him off. 

“Yeah we do. It’s the rule.” 

Chan’s arms were hanging awkwardly in the air as he clearly fumbled to know where to place them. 

Felix scooted closer, “I’m going to kiss you, now.” He couldn’t help but feel awed at how different their roles were this time. When Chan had kissed him all those years ago, he had been a scared, lonely kid, Chan the mysterious, older friend. Now it was his turn to be in control.

Felix leaned forward, hands cupping Chan’s face as he pushed his lips against Chan’s. 

Chan was frozen beneath him, not daring to move. Felix moved his lips against Chan’s with purpose, trying to pry them open. It took a few seconds, but tentatively Chan’s lips started pushing back against Felix’s. As Chan’s lips grew more insistent, Felix felt less and less in control, and it was exhilarating. A small part of his brain was worried because his fiance was in the room, was watching. But the rest of his brain was caught up in the way that Chan’s tongue slid along his lips, begging entrance. He opened his mouth, letting it in, shivering at the way it caressed him. Chan’s hands finally settled on his body, one slipping into his hair while the other pressed against his back, pulling him in tighter. Felix moaned, so quiet that he was sure nobody heard it but Chan. 

Except when Chan heard it, he deepened the kiss, fingers gripping Felix’s hair and pulling him back, so he could press a kiss to his jaw. Felix looked up at the ceiling, lost in the feeling of Chan beneath him. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t played it off and made out with Changbin. It’s what Seungmin had really meant, everyone in the room knew it. But something inside of Felix had grown desperate when the wording provided him with an opening he hadn’t had since he was fifteen. When Changbin had kissed him earlier, it had been no longer than the kiss Chan had given him years ago, but it had felt so different, so detached. He’d been thinking about it for the last half hour, while the others had continued the game. He had wanted to experience the same fluttering in his chest that he’d felt all those years ago on the beach, he needed to know if it was kissing or if it was Chan.

He pushed his lips in harder, needier, and Chan responded in kind, tongue fighting against Felix’s. Felix wanted more. He kissed Chan desperately, and as Chan’s fingers caressed his hair, and his ear, Felix felt himself growing tight against his pants. Kissing Chan was making him fucking  _ hard.  _ He blinked pulling back, breathing rough, as he practically jumped from the seat. Chan stared up at him, eyes blown wide, expression dangerously spaced out. Felix’s eyes trailed down to Chan’s lap where he could have sworn Chan was sporting a hard on of his own. 

Felix straightened himself out, awkwardly, fixing his hair before he turned around

Everyone in the room was wearing the same blank expression. Nobody knew what to think, and definitely nobody knew what to say. He crossed over to the couch, nervously sitting back down next to his  _ bloody fiance _ , and whispered, “Uh, sorry about that.” 

Changbin turned to him, eyes wide, “D-don’t be. Um, I didn’t, uh, the game. It’s part of the game.” 

“Yup,” Felix whispered, “The game.” 

And almost like hearing Changbin’s reaction is what everyone else was waiting on, the tension in the room snapped. 

  
  


Woojin couldn’t stop staring at Chan. Sure, they’d been drunk when they’d hooked up, but he still remembered that night. And he can safely guarantee that at no point in their sloppy sexual encounter had Chan ever looked at him like that, kissed him like that, or held him like that. He started thinking about all the different things Chan had said over the last few months, and piece after piece of a puzzle he didn’t even know existed started filling in. Chan was looking anywhere but at the rest of the group, as he regained his composure. 

Seungmin eventually remembered it was his turn and spun the bottle for a truth. It landed on Jeongin who looked at him awkwardly for a minute. 

Everyone gave them their attention, eager to move on from the awkward previous round. 

“So,” Jeongin began, “I’m a little confused. You seem to get along with people easily, naturally even. Why do you hate people, Seungmin?” 

Woojin grew tense, knowing part of the answer, but not the whole truth. 

Seungmin looked and Jeongin carefully, before his shoulders slumped and he sighed. “You know I’m a beta, right?” He asked the room.

A few people nodded, and he continued. 

“I’m also gay.” A few foreheads furrowed, clearly not getting the problem. “When you are an Omega or an Alpha, it doesn’t really matter what primary gender you are attracted to, so long as your secondary gender allows you the anatomy to conceive. People don’t give you crap. But when you are a beta, people assume that you should adhere to your primary gender alone. There aren’t strict  _ laws  _ against homosexuality anymore, not like there are with Alpha/Alpha or Omega/Omega pairings because if there were, well, Male Omegas could never be with Male Alphas, which would screw up a lot of things. But just because there aren’t laws, doesn’t mean prejudices aren’t in place. Two years ago, when it became clear that I was not going to present Alpha or Omega, I had been dating a boy, an Alpha. When he found out I was a beta he freaked out, breaking up with me. He started spreading rumors about me, and eventually I was being targeted by more than just his friends. I got cornered one day, after school, and I was beaten up really bad, one of the bullies actually broke my collar bone. Ever since then, I’ve just...stopped trying to be friends with anyone. It was easier than trying to explain the truth.”

Woojin felt tears in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly, as Seungmin finished his story. Everyone in the room was looking at Seungmin with sympathy, but not pity. 

“I’m really sorry that happened to you,” Hyunjin said sincerely, reaching his hand out to take Seungmin’s.

Jeongin nodded, “Me too.”

“People suck,” Minho said, sighing. “And reputations are awful. I haven’t been able to escape mine.” 

Felix sighed, “Back in Australia, people are less accepting of Male omegas. There are still a lot of misconceptions about what we are. When I came out, I got a lot of crap.”

“It’s the same in Malaysia,” Jisung sighed. 

Changbin shook his head, “Even Alphas get a lot of crap. We are expected to act a certain way and it sucks. I don’t  _ want  _ to be in business courses; I never have. But as the Alpha son, it’s expected of me.”

Chan frowned, absorbing everything. “I think there is still a lot that needs to change in our world. I know that we all have our own problems, and we can’t change the world overnight, but I’d like to think that maybe, together, we could at least create a safe, judgement free zone, where we can be there for each other.” 

Seungmin gave a small smile. “I think that sounds really nice. When Hyung told me you all wanted to meet me, I was a little angry and really scared, but I’m glad he did this.” 

Woojin grinned, “Not every day you admit to me being right.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Seungmin snapped, playfully. He turned to Jeongin, “Do you want to take your turn?” 

Jeongin looked around the room, “I’m not trying to get out of it. But it looks like everyone is getting tired.” 

Head all around the room nodded, “Should we call it a night, then?” Chan asked.

“Yeah,” Woojin confirmed. “Let’s get everyone a place to sleep.” 

“Do you want my bed?” Hyunjin asked Jeongin.

Jeongin smiled nervously, “If it’s alright, I think I’ll sleep out here, with Seungmin?” 

Woojin shook his head, “Chan and I will sleep out here. You and Seungmin can take our room.” 

Seungmin turned to complain, “You don’t have to-” 

“We insist,” Chan smiled, effectively shutting Seungmin up. 

“I’m not comfortable with you two driving home, tonight,” Woojin said to Minho and Felix.

“That’s good,” Felix grinned, “Because I’m not comfortable driving, either.”

Jisung laughed, “Why don’t you sleep in my room with me, then, LIx?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Minho can take my bed, and I can come sleep with you two.” 

Changbin sighed, “So I look like the jerk who isn’t willing to give up their bed?”

There were giggles all around, and Hyunjin smirked, “Sounds like it, Hyung.” 

The next fifteen minutes were spent with everyone shuffling around, setting up areas, sharing sweatpants and large T-shirts with the unexpected sleeping guests, and saying goodnight. Woojin and Chan were the last two to settle down, having moved the couches back. As they lay down in the dark room, listening to the last whispers fade away, Woojin turned to Chan.

“So how long have you been in love with Felix?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... that was an adventure!  
> A lot of stuff happened, right? Let me know what you think in the comments!! I'm still wondering if I should have split this chapter in half.  
> Your hint for next time: A lot of our Stray Kids are hungover and confused about their feelings. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very hungover Stray Kids recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot apologize enough for the delay. At first I was a little stuck on how I wanted to write this chapter. I had to spend a significant amount of time outlining the next several chapters to figure out exactly what to include, here, in order for the rest of the story to continue. And then, right as I was ready to start writing it, my family decided to go on a totally spontaneous road trip all the way over to Oregon, up its coast and Washington's, along the top of Washington, to Montana, hit a few national parks, including Glacier and Yellowstone. So basically I've had no service for over a week. I did my best to write, but car writing is HARD. I got home and finally finished this chapter at 3:30 am, my time. I had promised to have it out yesterday, but since I technically haven't gone to bed yet...cough cough... it counts, right? 
> 
> Anyways. I will never go so long without posting WITHOUT WARNING ever again. I just COULDN'T warn as I had no warning, myself. that being said, I have a HUGE national test to take on Tuesday, for like teacher licensing and stuff. So. The next few days will require a lot of studying on my part. I still plan on writing whenever I can, and if I can write enough I will try to post again, ASAP. I just wanted to let you all know my schedule COULD cause SLIGHT delays, once more. 
> 
> I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I want to believe that it's still okay, but it was harder to write, both as far as content and bumpy car trip typing.   
> Anyways,   
> I tried really hard to listen to the comments and write some believable to the slow burn tag Changjin moments into this chapter.  
> I also just remembered that I need to add a Chanlix tag.  
> I love you all SO FREAKING MUCH!!   
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

        When Chan woke up, several things went through his head at once. The first was an acknowledgement that his head really fucking hurt. The second was a recollection of the dream he’d just woken up from, the kind that meant he was achingly hard in his pants. The third was that he had made out with Felix. He sat up in a rush, regretting it instantly as a wave of nausea instantly overwhelmed his system. But despite how sick he felt, his brain was running overtime, recalling through a haze the drunken make out with Felix. He was pleased that no matter how much alcohol had been in his system, he could recall with acute clarity exactly how the younger had felt. In a single word? Perfect. He could feel his inner alpha practically ripping his insides apart, not quite understanding how he was supposed to keep pretending like he felt nothing, when he’d now  _ tasted  _ Felix.

Chan shook his head, looking around the room, noticing Woojin. And then he found himself groaning inside. Not only did every one of his friends now know about his and Woojin’s drunken hookup, but Woojin had confronted him about Felix.

_“So how long have you been in love with Felix?” Woojin asked._

_Chan groaned into his arm. “Hyung, I don’t wanna talk about it.”_

_“I think you need to,” Woojin said simply._

_Chan gave a quiet sigh, staring at the dark ceiling. “Why should I talk about what can’t change?”_

_“Because it’s hurting you, Chan.”_

_“It doesn’t matter,” Chan whispered, “He’s_ happy, _Woojin.”_

_“Did you miss the part of your makeout where Felix climbed onto_ your _lap?” Woojin said pointedly._

_“It was part of the game!” Chan snapped, defensively._

_“No, it was a technicality he exploited. Everyone in the room kew Seungmin was trying to get him to makeout with Changbin. He chose to go with the exact words of the dare, rather than the intent. Felix wanted to kiss you.”_

_Chan sighed, “This isn’t helping, Hyung. It’s just speculation and it doesn’t change anything! So why does it matter how I feel?”_

_“Because what if he feels the same way?”_

_“He literally has sent me dozens of texts about how much he likes Changbin!” Chan said, exasperated._

_Woojin sighed, across from Chan. “I don’t know what to tell you about that, other than if he was truly into Changbin, would he have seriously made out with you in front of him? He might_ think _he likes Changbin, sure. But I don’t think he’d have done that last night if, deep down, he didn’t feel something for you.”_

_Chan turned his back on Woojin, curling into the couch. “I said I didn’t want to talk about it.”_

_They’d fallen asleep quickly after, at least Woojin did, soft snores filling up the room. But Chan had lain awake for at least another hour, thinking about the feeling of Felix pressing down on him, and that perfect, fuckable moan he’d let slip from his mouth. Potential feelings aside, Felix had responded to the kiss, and it was going to haunt Chan’s mind for many years, if not forever._

Chan shook his head, again, doing his best to clear his mind of Felix. He stood up shakily and headed to the bathroom to empty his bladder and clean himself up just a little. He checked the time, a little before 10am. With a sigh, he brushed his teeth and then headed into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and started pulling out everything he needed to make Bean Sprout Soup. He also loaded up their largest rice cooker with large quantities of the grain. While the Soup was boiling, Chan also prepared a few side dishes for the younger two members, who weren’t in need of one of Korea’s famous hangover soups.

The first person to stumble into the kitchen was Jeongin. He looked at Chan with sleepy eyes. “Smells good,” He whispered, rubbing his eyes.

Chan smiled, “Morning, Jeongin. Are you hungry?” When Jeongin nodded, yawning, he set a place for him. Jeongin waddled over and eagerly dug into the food.

“This is really good, Hyung,” he hummed around a large bite of rice and egg. Chan responded by patting his head.

“I’m glad. Be grateful you don’t have a hangover,” He said with a sigh, stirring the soup.

Jeongin giggled, “Trust me. I am.”

Woojin, roused by the quiet voices, stumbled up from the couch and sat next to Jeongin at the counter. “Please tell me that you have something to make my head stop screaming,” He grumbled.

Chan rolled his eyes but set out a bowl of soup and rice. “Here.”

Woojin dug in thankfully, “Thank you, Chan.”

Minho and Seungmin were the next two to come out, entering almost at the same time. When Chan set food in front of both of them they bowed gratefully and ate quietly.

When Felix came out of Jisung’s room, about twenty minutes later, it was all Chan could do to _not_ start blushing. And Felix seemed pretty normal, so he felt extra pressured to not freak out. He dished Felix up and extra large helping of the soup, throwing in a freshly fried egg.

“You’re the best,” Felix moaned into his food. And Chan’s body had to restrain itself from reacting at how similar the moan was to what he’d heard last night.

“Nah, I just like you,” He winked playfully at Felix who, to Chan’s horror, actually blushed. _Well shit._

It was only Felix and Chan in the kitchen at that point, the other, earlier risers, all having collapsed in the living room, watching something on TV. Chan wasn’t really sure what to say to Felix, an awkward atmosphere beginning to suffocate the air between them. Chan cleared his throat, “Jisung and Hyunjin are still sleeping?”

Felix nodded, “Yep.” He laughed, “I’m surprised at how easy it was to sleep next to an Alpha. I was really nervous at first, especially since Jisung’s nest is so clearly made for an omega,” He shrugged, “But Hyunjin fits in surprisingly well.”

Chan furrowed his brow in thought, “Huh. Well, He did spend several days locked into that room with Jisung during Jisung’s heat, so I guess maybe it’s just natural for them, now. He spent the night before in there, too.”

“They did mention that,” Felix said, finishing up his breakfast. “Changbin is still sleeping?” He asked Chan, nervously.

“Yeah,” Chan stated. “He usually sleeps in really late after drinking a lot.”

“Should someone wake him up?” Felix asked, tentatively.

Chan bit his lip, debating, before he moved his head up and down, “Yeah, probably.”

“Should I do it?” Felix looked at Chan with big eyes.

Chan tried to seem unaffected by Felix wanting to wake up his fiance. “I don’t see why not?” His voice was a little strained, so he faked a cough and moved to grab a drink. When he turned back around, Felix was already peeking his head inside of Changbin’s room.

        The scent of Changbin’s room assaulted Felix in all sorts of weird ways. It was familiar, and soothing, but only because of the presence of Minho’s scent, fresh from last night. It provided him with a quiet reassurance as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Obviously, the room also smelled strongly of Changbin, but Felix furrowed his brow as he did his best to interpret the scents permeating the air. The strongest scent was one of distress, an Alpha’s distress -  _ Changbin’s  _ distress. Felix frowned. Why was Changbin’s room full of so much sadness? Hyunjin’s scent was minimal in the space, something that confused Felix, considering this was Hyunjin’s space, too.

Brushing aside his confusion, Felix approached Changbin’s bed, staring at his face. Changbin’s face was peaceful, a bit of drool pooling on his pillow. Felix carefully shook his shoulder, “Hyung.”

Changbin groaned, turning into his pillow. “Hyunjiiin,” He moaned, “Five more minutes.”

“Hyung, come get some breakfast,” Felix said, shaking him again.

Changbin suddenly reached out and pulled Felix down, onto his bed. “If you won’t let me sleep at least come snuggle,” Changbin whined.

Felix yelped as he hit the pillow. Changbin pulled him into his arms, sleepily snuggling up to him. But almost as quickly as he’d pulled Felix in, Changbin stiffened, eyes opening.

“You’re not Hyunjin,” He stared, drawing back against the wall.

Felix shook his head, sitting up. He opened his mouth to respond but the door swung wide, Hyunjin talking on his phone half-heartedly.

“Everything’s going well,” Hyunjin said, sighing.

“Are you sure _?_ ” Hyunjin’s mother asked on the other end.

“Yes, Mom. I just slept in, is all.”

“Are you not getting enough rest? You aren’t working too hard?” Her voice grated on Hyunjin’s nerves, messing with his hangover. But he still responded,

“I promise that I’m doing great, Mom.” He looked up as he entered the bedroom, noticing the awkward way Changbin and Felix were looking at one another on Changbin’s bed. He ignored them and moved over to his dresser, trying to disguise himself slightly as he popped his morning suppressant and downed it effortlessly, taking a drink from a bottle of water he had on his dresser.

“What about your pills?” His mom asked and Hyunjin stiffened. “You haven’t forgotten to take them have you?” Hyunjin noticed the almost frantic way she asked and felt himself grow angry.

“Actually mom, I don’t think I’ve taken them in almost a month,” Hyunjin said very seriously.

He could actually feel his mother’s panic through the phone, “Y-you haven’t?” She asked quietly.

“No mom. And I’m sure you’d be _fascinated_ by what happened as a result,” He said slowly.

“H-hyunjin,” She squeaked, “I don’t know what you’re,”

“Don’t lie to me, Mom,” Hyunjin almost forgot there were others in the room, watching him closely; he spared them a glance before he spoke into the phone once more, being careful of his wording. “I’m not stupid. I know what you did. I just don’t know _why_ you would do that to me.” He was holding his phone tightly, angrily.

“I have nothing to say to you,” She said, shortly.

“Does dad know?” Hyunjin asked just as briskly.

“Hyunjin,” She said, awkwardly. “Can you come home and talk about this?”

Hyunjin snorted, “Why would I want to do that?”

“ _Please,_ ” she begged.

“I am not going anywhere, today. I’ll _consider_ stopping by tomorrow,” He said. And then he hung up his phone.

He was angry, furious even. He chucked his phone on his bed, stomping over to his closet and yanking open the door.

“Um, everything alright, Hyunjin?” Felix asked nervously.

Hyunjin turned back to see both Changbin and Felix staring at him with intense concern.

He turned back to his clothes and stripped briskly down to his briefs, throwing on a simple outfit of sweats and a T-shirt. “Everything is fine,” He said simply.

“That didn’t sound fine,” Changbin said carefully.

And he sounded so genuinely concerned that Hyunjin almost forgot why he was keeping it from everyone. He turned back to Changbin, whose eyes were pleading to be let in, and almost found his mouth opening in explanation. But then he saw the way that Felix and Changbin were still sitting closely and his heart almost broke. “I’m just being dramatic,” Hyunjin

sighed, moving towards the door. “I’m gonna go eat.”

And then he slipped from the room.

Jisung watched Hyunjin enter the room from his perch at the counter. Hyunjin looked really on edge.

“You okay?” He asked, as Hyunjin sat next to him, pulling forward a hot bowl of soup.

“No,” Hyunjin snapped.

Jisung looked back to the room, where Changbin and Felix were leaving the room. “Oh, is it because of,” He cut off, letting his eyes move towards them and back to Hyunjin as a way of finishing his thought.

Hyunjin shook his head, “No. I got a call from my mom. She asked about,” He hesitated, looking around the room before he dropped his voice to a whisper, “She asked if I was taking my meds, still. I kind of snapped, and let on that I know she’s been lying.”

Jisung felt his eyes grow even larger. “Shit,” He muttered, “What are you going to do now?”

Hyunjin sighed, slurping down a large portion of the soup. “She wants me to come by tomorrow to ‘talk.’”

Jisung shook his head, “Do you, um, need someone to go with you?”

Changbin was in the process of sitting down. He looked at the two of them, “Go with him where?”

Hyunjin shook his head, “Nowhere. Thanks Ji, but I’ll be fine.” He glanced to Chan who was doing the last of the dishes from the earlier eaters. “Unless of course, Channie Hyung wants to drive me in his _car,_ that I knew _nothing_ about.”

Chan coughed uncomfortably, “Oh, um. About that,”

“I have a license,” Jisung perked up.

“That’s right!” Hyunjin grinned. “Maybe you can come with me, after all!”

“I have a license, too,” Changbin muttered with a pout.

“Woah, hold up,” Chan said nervously.

They ignored him. “You have a license, yeah,” Hyunjin said, turning to Changbin, “But I’m not trusting you to drive me. Not after the cake fiasco in high school.”

“What happened?” Jisung asked, wide eyed.

“Well,” Hyunjin started, but Changbin slapped his hand over Hyunjin’s face.

“Don’t you dare. That’s private.”

Hyunjin giggled, as Changbin took his hand back. “Fine. It can be our secret,” He winked.

“So what time are you heading home?” Jisung asked Hyunjin, bringing himself back into the conversation.

Hyunjin thought for a moment before answering, “I’m not sure. Maybe like, early afternoon?”

Jisung nodded, “That works for me.” He turned to Chan, “That works for you, right?”

Chan glared at them for a moment, “I didn’t even say you could use me car,” He pouted.

Hyunjin frowned, “So we can’t?” His face scrunched up in tighter sadness.

Chan panicked, “I-I didn’t say that!” His hands were in the air, as if to steady something.

“So we can?” Hyunjin brightened up, again. “Thanks, Hyung!”

“Cool,” Jisung continued. “We can leave around 1pm?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Hyunjin smiled.

“Am I invited?” Changbin mumbled, looking at them both.

Hyunjin shook his head, “Trust me, Binnie. This isn’t a trip you want to make,” He turned to the living room, “Though we should take Innie home if we are headed that direction.”

Jeongin looked up from the other room, “What about me?”

“We’re going to take you home tomorrow,” Hyunjin said nonchalantly.

“Oh,” Jeongin blinked, “Okay, cool.”

“What time?” Woojin asked, “Seungmin needs to be at the bus stop about 10am.”

“Not that early,” Jisung said. “We aren’t leaving until after noon.”

“Good,” Woojin smiled. “Do we have a plan for today?” He asked, looking around the room at the various occupants.

“I was thinking we could all just hang out, here,” Chan said. “Everyone is welcome to hang out as long as desired, including you, Minho.”

Minho grinned over at Jisung, winking gently. “I appreciate it.” His gaze drifted over to Felix and then Hyunjin. “We should practice our routine with an audience,” He smiled.

Felix snorted, “You just want to show off for Jisung.”

Jisung blushed when Minho shrugged, “Is that a problem?”

Jeongin grinned, “I’m down! I haven’t seen Hyunjin dance in ages!”

“Are you sure?” Hyunjin asked, groaning. “I’m too hungover at the moment.”

“Don’t worry,” Changbin said, “Chan’s soup always works miracles.”

“Just give me an hour or two, then,” Hyunjin told Minho, taking another bite of his soup.

The three at the counter ate steadily, Changbin finishing up last. When they all finished eating, Changbin and Hyunjin helped Chan finish up the last of the dishes and put the food away. Somehow, Jisung ended up sitting next to Minho on the couch. The tail end of a comedy was playing on tv; nobody was really watching it, anymore. Instead it was serving as background noise as various people went about their business.

“So when are you free for dinner?” Minho asked Jisung after a few silent moments.

Jisung looked at him, brain imploding. “Um,”

Minho grinned, “Or would you prefer lunch?”

Jisung shrugged, shyly. “I don’t care. Which would you prefer?”

Minho picked up his phone. “Wanna go get lunch in a few hours? Step away from the crowd for a bit?”

Jisung blinked, “I, uh, sure.”

“We don’t have to,” Minho reassured.

“No, no!” Jisung quickly clarified. “I want to. I promise. You just make me so flustered,” He admitted.

Minho scooted closer and tipped Jisung’s chin up, smirking. “Flustered, huh?”

Jisung found himself biting his lip, and Minho’s eyes traced the action, tongue licking across his own lip. Jisung sniffed the air as Minho’s overwhelming Alpha scent began to slip out, scenting the space with desire. The omega in Jisung began to purr, desperately wanting to satisfy the Alpha’s needs.

A pillow was suddenly thrown at their faces. “Cut it out, you two!” Felix snapped.

Jisung glanced over, dizzily. With the exception of Woojin and Seungmin, everyone else was plugging their nose and glaring their way. Jisung coughed, guiltily, sliding away from Minho. Minho followed him, though, ignoring the looks of exasperation shot their way. He ruffled Jisung’s hair lightly, “I’m gonna go see if Hyunjin and Felix are ready to dance.”

Jisung nodded blankly, as the older stood up and tried to round up the others.

Changbin was really trying to be in a better mood. Watching Minho and Jisung eye fuck across the room helped confirm to him that Jisung wasn’t a threat to him. Not that he had any claim over Hyunjin. He was worried though that Hyunjin might really have had some kind of feelings for Jeongin. But he’d barely spoken to the boy all morning. And Changbin was more concerned about Hyunjin’s call with his mom. He had known Hyunjin since they were kids, and aside from small teenager bouts of rebellion here and there, he’d never known Hyunjin and his parents to have been in any sort of real argument. So to hear Hyunjin so clearly upset about something, as he had been this morning, had really concerned Changbin. What was worse though was seeing that Hyunjin trusted Jisung with what was going on, but was keeping it from him. Jisung might not be in love with Hyunjin, but Hyunjin apparently trusted him more than Changbin right now, and that hurt.

With a sigh, Changbin took a seat next to Jisung on the couch, as the dance trio gathered everyone and arranged to chairs and couches to face towards the kitchen and elevator, where there was sufficient floor space to practice their routine.

“Have you ever seen them dance?” Jisung asked Changbin curiously.

Changbin shook his head, “I’ve only ever seen Hyunjin dance twice.”

Hyunjin looked up at that. “Twice? I’ve only danced for you once.”

Changbin coughed, “Oh, uh,”

“Changbin snuck into to watch your auditions,” Chan said. “He didn’t tell you?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, “You did?”

Changbin scratched the back of his head, “Um, yeah.”

Hyunjin’s eyes searched Changbin’s from across the room, and Changbin felt a warmth he hadn’t in days. Held in Hyunjin’s gaze were whispers of the connection the two had always shared. And Changbin felt his own eyes softening into something tender as he smiled at the younger. Changbin forgot that people were watching them as he stared at Hyunjin, until Minho cleared his throat.

Hyunjin snapped his gaze to the dancer, “Sorry, what?”

Minho rolled his eyes, “We need to play the song in order to dance. You have some sort of speaker?”

Changbin pulled out his phone and pretended to check something as Hyunjin busied himself hooking his Bluetooth settings up to the surround sound in the room.

        “How long until your showcase?” Chan asked the three as they got into place.

        “About a month?” Hyunjin said, uncertainly.

        Felix nodded, “Yup. At the end of the semester.”

        “Do you guys have a concept?”

        “Well, our group showcase is actually a fluid transition between several of our unique styles. Whoever is in the center picked the style and choreographed that part. And we switch center position a lot.”

Chan nodded, “Makes sense. Do you only have a group choreo?”

Felix shook his head, “No. We have to do group choreo to see how we are in collaboration, but we also have to come up with individual routines.”

“Will we be seeing those now?” Woojin asked.

Hyunjin shook his head, “Not mine. I changed my entire concept, so mine is not even half ready.”

Minho shrugged, “I can show mine. It’s a jazz concept.”

Felix grinned, “Mine is what some would call bold? I may or may not have incorporated fortnite dancing into it.”

Hyunjin groaned, “Felix, Teacher Song will literally kill you.”

“I’m confident in its blending, Hyunjin. I’m going to prove I can make it work.”

Minho sighed, “It’s your grade, I guess.”

That was the last comment made before the three officially solidified their starting poses and signaled Chan to hit play on Hyunjin’s phone. And then they were dancing.

Changbin did his best to watch more than Hyunjin. The whole thing was beautiful to watch. Minho had an almost professional fluidity to his movements. Felix was fun to watch, bright and open. And Hyunjin, well he was Hyunjin. There was drama and emotion in every move he made, and Changbin really had to force himself to look away. He could see what Minho meant about the center dancer having chosen the style and whatnot. Whenever Hyunjin was center the music shifted to a more contemporary style. No matter where each dancer was, though, the moves appeared flawless, synchronized and deceptively easy. Changbin’s jaw wasn’t the only that seemed to have unhinged slightly, as he watched the three flow through their routines. Jisung, next to him, looked particularly enraptured, especially when Minho did his solo routine. And, surprisingly, Felix’s routine did somehow manage to blend fortnite dancing into a more sophisticated routine. Changbin was, however, disappointed to hear that Hyunjin’s routine wasn’t done. He wanted to see what he had come up with. But he wouldn’t even tell those in the room what his new concept was.

After they ran through the routines once each, the three of them turned to one another and started talking about problems they felt existed and how to fix them. Despite everyone else thinking things were perfect, they left the others alone while they discussed things, none of them having expertise in dance. Chan came and sat with Changbin and Jisung. “Have either of you worked on any lyrics for the tracks I sent you?” Both of them nodded, and that’s how they ended up with Chan’s computer out, messing with some of their raps. Chan started pushing for a melody in one part though, and the three of them tried piecing it together.

After a few minutes of their struggling, though, Seungmin nervously interrupted. “Um,” He said, awkwardly, “What if you tried this?” He hummed a line along with Chan’s track and everyone looked at him.

“You sing?” Chan asked, curiously.

Seungmin wiggled against the couch at the attention. “I mean, _kind_ of? I just like music, is all.”

“He used to sing a _lot_ as a kid,” Woojin confirmed. “He even won a contest back in elementary.”

“Jeongin sings, too,” Hyunjin said from across the room, in the middle of stretching his leg out against the counter. “Sometimes he forgets he’s at school and sings in the locker room showers.”

Jeongin groaned, “That was _one time,_ Hyunjin.”

“Busan Seagullllll,” Hyunjin sang out, loudly.

Changbin giggled, “He sings trots?”

“Only trots,” Hyunjin confirmed, “They are his one true love.”

Jeongin buried his head, muttering “one time,” quietly.

Despite their embarrassment, though, when Chan pulled Jeongin and Seungmin into the conversation about melodies and harmonies, they were obviously excited. Woojin even participated. Pretty soon the six of them had a pretty solid layout for two tracks. Changbin only got distracted a few times, and it most definitely had nothing to do with Hyunjin’s long legs. Not at all.

Eventually though, Hyunjin and Felix collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily. Minho was slightly more graceful in his collapse, choosing one of the vacant armchairs to plop into. As he caught his breath he turned to Jisung, “Hungry?”

Jisung nodded, shyly. “Yeah, a little.”

“Cool. Wanna go back to my apartment with me? So I can get a change of clothes, first? Or should we meet somewhere?”

“I can come with you,” Jisung answered, hesitantly.

Felix reached into his pocket. “If you bring me back a change of clothes and my backpack you can take my car.” He tossed Minho the keys.

Minho caught them, lazily. “Cool.”

“Are you guys sleeping here again?” Chan asked. “You’re welcome to.”

Minho shrugged, “Not sure. I have work in the morning.”

“Lix?” Chan turned to the younger.

“I might, yeah. Depends on how tired I am later.”

“I’ll bring you some supplies then, just in case,” Minho said. He turned to Jisung. “Do you need anything before we head out?”

Jisung jumped to his feet. “Just give me five minutes?” He didn’t wait for a response, running into his room, briskly.

“He’ll be closer to ten,” Hyunjin told Minho from his spot on the floor. “When did you guys make plans?”

Minho grinned, “Right after breakfast.”

Chan coughed, bringing attention to him and Woojin, who each gave Minho a serious look. “Do we need to warn you?” Woojin asked sternly.

Minho shook his head, “No. But if you’d like to give the parent speech, anyway, I’ll listen.”

Chan rolled his eyes. “Cheeky.”

Minho laughed, “Sorry. Seriously though, I’ll treat him well.”

True to Hyunjin’s assessment, a little after ten minutes, Jisung sprinted from his room, hair combed down and outfit completely different. “Sorry,” He mumbled. Minho just grinned.

“Don’t worry about it.” He stood, gesturing, “Shall we?”

“Well,” Hyunjin said a minute after the other two left, “I’m going to shower.” He hopped up and Changbin watched him wistfully as he entered their bedroom.

“Do you know where Felix parked?” Minho asked Jisung as they hit the parking garage.

Jisung looked around, “Well, I was with you at the store, so I didn’t see. But the visitors section is this way.” He pointed and the two of them moved the way he signaled, finding Felix’s car pretty quickly.

The first few minutes of the car ride were full of a not quite awkward silence. Minho had a thousand questions he wanted to ask the younger. But Jisung was just staring out the window, seemingly terrified of Minho.

“So, how long has Changbin been in love with Hyunjin?” Minho finally asked, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Jisung’s eyes flashed over to Minho. “How did you know that?”

Minho watched his reaction carefully, before stating, “Well, as if his jealously wasn’t already obvious enough, drunk Changbin was very chatty last night.”

“Really?” Jisung pushed, “What did he say?”

“Not much that was coherent,” Minho mused, switching lanes to turn left. “He tried climbing into bed with me, whining apologies and begging for cuddles.”

Jisung snorted, “Figures. He acts so tough but is actually the softest idiot.”

“I’d actually have been pissed, considering he’s engaged to my best friend and roommate,” Minho shrugged, “But seeing as how Felix made out hardcore with Chan last night, and so obviously enjoyed it, I’m less concerned with Changbin breaking Felix’s heart.”

“Right?” Jisung gasped, animatedly, “What even _was_ that?”

“I don’t know,” Minho hummed, “But it feels kind of like we’re watching a real life drama.”

“You don’t even know the half of it!” Jisung looked at Minho very seriously.

Minho almost had to pull over, Jisung’s big, wide eyes were that adorable and distracting. “You wanna tell me?” Minho asked, when he could find his thoughts.

“I’d love to tell someone,” Jisung sighed, heavily, “But it’s not my secret to tell.”

Minho looked over at Jisung, “Hyunjin?”

Jisung nodded, “Yeah. I can’t really say more, though. I just wish Changbin and Hyunjin would talk honestly about some things.”

“He feels the same?” Jisung nodded, carefully. “But there’s more?” Minho fished.

Jisung looked at Minho as if he didn’t know what he was allowed to say.

“You don’t have to say anything. Would it count as breaking someone’s trust if I guess correctly, though?”

Jisung studied him, “Maybe. If I don’t give any hints, probably not.”

“I guess I’ll just have to study closely. I’m certainly intrigued.”

“It’s really obvious once you know what it is,” Jisung said. “As soon as you figure it out, you’ll confirm it without me saying anything.”

Minho nodded, “Okay. What about Felix and Chan, though?”

“I have no idea what that was,” Jisung said. “I don’t know Felix that well, and Chan has never made it seem like he had feelings for _anyone._ ”

“Do you think Chan likes Felix?” Minho mused, pulling into his and Felix’s apartment complex.

“It sure seemed like a possibility,” Jisung stated. “I’d have to watch them closer, though.”

“Your roommates are a mess,” Minho stated bluntly.

“Hey, Felix is yours. Don’t put it all on my apartment,” Jisung teased.

Minho smiled at him, loving the fact that Jisung had just managed a normal conversation. When he finished parking, he jumped out of the car and ran over to Jisung’s side to open his door.

“You didn’t have to,” Jisung blushed, looking at his feet.  

Minho grinned, “But I wanted to, cutie.” He shut the door behind Jisung and grabbed his elbow. “Come on. The apartment’s this way.”

Minho led Jisung up three flights of external stairs, before he moved down an outside hallway. He unlocked the door to his and Felix’s apartment when he saw that their other roommates weren’t home. “How many people live here?” Jisung asked curiously, looking around the small living room and kitchen.

“Five,” Minho said, walking past a relatively large television to a hallway door. “There are two bathrooms,” He pointed to the area, “And three bedrooms. Felix and I share one, Haechan and Mark share another, and then the last room is a private room. I honestly can’t even remember the name of our other roommate because we never see him. Literally ever. Pretty sure he’s a vampire.”

He led Jisung into one of the far rooms. “This one is yours?” Jisung asked curiously, as Minho hesitated outside the door.

“Yup,” Minho nodded, pushing inside. He studied Jisung’s reactions closely as the boy looked around. Jisung’s gaze swept across the room, taking in Felix’s nest, before they settled on Minho’s bed. Minho kept his area very neat and put together. “What do you think?” He asked Jisung, stepping into his closet and pulling a few bundles from inside.

Jisung’s eyes widened as Minho put together an outfit from his various bundles. “You keep you clothes in bundles?” Jisung asked, curiously.

Minho nodded, “Yeah. I like it that way.”

Jisung grinned, “That’s so freaking cute.”

Minho frowned, “You’re the cute one, Jisung.”

Jisung giggled, “We can both be cute, Minho.”

“Nope,” Minho disagreed. “You’re cute. I’m hot.”

Jisung glared, “I can be hot, too”

Minho tipped his head to the side, appraising Jisung. “Hmm, hard to say. You might have to prove it.”

“Don’t tempt me, Minho,” Jisung said in warning.

Minho walked closer, backing Jisung up slowly towards the wall. “Is that a challenge?”

Jisung took in a shaky breath, eyes flickering to Minho’s lips. “And if it is?”

It took all of Minho’s strength to hold back a groan. He wanted to kiss Jisung so badly. He wasn’t used to wanting someone and holding back. Minho leaned in, noticing the way that Jisung’s eyes widened. Minho shifted at the last second and move to Jisung’s ear. “I’m going to go shower, quickly. Be good, okay?”

He left Jisung standing against the wall, debating between a cold shower or a really, _really,_ quick hot one.

Hyunjin, damp hair slipping over his forehead, was laying on his stomach on his bed, flipping through his textbook on dance history. His notebook was laying open next to him, and he was casually writing notes down to study later. There was a small knock on the door, and Hyunjin turned to watch it, as he called out that whoever was out there could come in.

Jeongin poked his head in, almost shyly. “Hey, Hyung,” Jeongin smiled.

Hyunjin grinned and pat his bed, “Hey. Wanna come sit?”

Jeongin shut the door behind him and approached him softly. “Sure.”

“I feel like we’ve had no time alone since you got in, yesterday.”

“Because we haven’t,” Jeongin giggled lightly.

“Well, that’s lame. I’d rather hang out with you than read this,” Hyunjin flipped closed his book and pushed it to the far end of the bed. “What’s up?”

“Um,” Jeongin paused, “I kinda wanna talk about last night?”

“What about it?” Hyunjin asked curiously.

“Well, about my truth? I don’t want things to be weird.” Jeongin was picking at a loose string on his pants.

Hyunjin leaned forward and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry about it, Innie. Things won’t be weird.” He looked at him closely. “Do you still feel that way, though?”

Jeongin blushed, “I mean, every now and then. But, actually,” He broke off, “I think I might like someone else, now.”

Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Seungmin’s pretty great, right?”

Jeongin blushed, “Is it that obvious?”

Hyunjin shook his head, “Nah. I just know you.”

“You didn’t know how I felt about you.” Jeongin mumbled, awkwardly.

“True. But that’s because I was wrapped up in my own heartbreak,” Hyunjin said.

“Your own?” Jeongin pressed, curiously.

Hyunjin nodded, “Yeah. I actually wanted to tell you something this weekend, but I don’t know if I should anymore, knowing how you felt about me.”

Jeongin was quiet for a second. “I don’t want anything to change between us because of how I felt. So if you wanted to tell me something before you knew, I want you to still.”

Hyunjin glanced at the shut door nervously, before nodding slowly and lowering his voice. “Okay. Well, I’m not really sure where to begin. I’m going through something, something that only Jisung knows about.”

Jeongin gave Hyunjin a look of genuine concern, “You can tell me anything.”

Hyunjin chose his words carefully. “I’m not an Alpha,” Hyunjin whispered, voice barely there it was so quiet.

Jeongin’s eyes widened, “What?” He shook his head, “But your appointment last year-“

“I know. I genuinely thought I was an Alpha, Jeongin. But,” He bit his lip, “Last weekend I went into heat.”

“Wait. You’re an Omega? So the heat you and Jisung spent together wasn’t his?”

Hyunjin shook his head, “No. It was mine. And it scared the shit out of me. Jisung and I hated each other, but he helped me through it when it started, took care of me. Hell, he even let me use his nest.” 

“I don’t understand. How could you be mistaken for an Alpha?”

Hyunjin found himself fighting back tears. “I don’t know, Innie. But it wasn’t natural. My parents, or my mom, my doctor…I’m not sure exactly who, but whoever is responsible, my presentation was being unnaturally repressed by medication.” 

“I didn’t even know that was a thing!” Jeongin said, shocked. “Are you sure?”

Hyunjin nodded, bitterly. “I’ve been seeing a new doctor, and he’s been testing my blood and is currently checking the pills. My presentation has been repressed for years. My mom called this morning to verify that I was still taking my pills. I called her on it, which is why she needs me home tomorrow. She wants to ‘talk it out’. Which is code for, convince me not to say anything.”

Jeongin was quiet, processing everything. Finally he spoke, “Why doesn’t anyone else know? Shouldn’t you tell Changbin, at least?”

Hyunjin sighed, tears slipping from his eyes. “I c-can’t tell him I’m an omega, not yet.”

Jeongin’s brow furrowed, “Why not?”

“Because…Well, I’m in….I…”

Jeongin’s eyes widened, “Oh shit. You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

Hyunjin wiped his eye where ugly tears were flooding, and nodded.        

“But, what if he feels the same way?”

“Exactly. What if he feels the same? I don’t think I could handle him rejecting me, but what if I tell him we could have a chance, only for him to have to marry Felix, anyway? It would be so much worse!” 

“But won’t it be worse for him if he finds out _after_ Felix and him are together? Won’t you regret it?”

“I don’t know, Jeongin. I don’t know what to do.”

Jeongin pulled Hyunjin into his arms, cradling his head.  

“How do you tell someone you love them when you can’t be with them?” Hyunjin’s question ripped from his throat in a sob, right as the door opened.

Hyunjin sat up frantically as Changbin’s shocked eyes met his. “Uh,” Changbin said nervously.

“It’s, I,” Hyunjin didn’t know what to say. Jeongin looked equally lost for words.

Changbin cleared his throat, something similar to pain flashing in them briefly, before a numbness seemed to take over his expression. “Felix was right?” Changbin asked, swallowing, “You have a thing for Jeongin?”

Hyunjin blinked. Jeongin? He thought over his words, carefully. He’d been talking about Changbin, but the person in question had interpreted his words as talking about Jeongin? He didn’t know what to do. Was he supposed to let him think it? Clarify it? How could he clarify it without telling Changbin everything? Hyunjin hesitated, drying his eyes. “It doesn’t matter,” Hyunjin said, finally. “It doesn’t matter that I’m in love with an Alpha,” Hyunjin finished.

“It does matter,” Changbin said, voice thick with emotion. “It isn’t fair, Hyunjin. It isn’t fair that we, _you,_ can’t be with who you love.” He turned back to the door. “Sorry for interrupting. I’ll let you have your moment.” And then he was gone. And Hyunjin was crying harder than ever.

Jisung didn’t know where to sit. He’d been pacing around Minho’s room for the last ten minutes, trying to decide where, if even, he was supposed to sit. He didn’t want to sit on Felix’s bed because, well that was a nest and not to be disturbed. He didn’t want to sit on Minho’s bed because, well, he actually wanted to _way_ more than he should. He wanted desperately to bury his nose in the Alpha’s scent. So he was staying away from there because of how badly he wanted it. There was only one desk chair, but Felix’s clothes, based off of the scent, were sprawled over the top, probably from the boy picking an outfit last night. So Jisung was just pacing back and forth, trying to distract himself with random thoughts. Like Felix.

He really needed to ask Felix why he’d chosen to do shared housing. Jisung absolutely despised sharing his nesting space with anything other than another _trusted_ omega. So he didn’t really get how the other could stand being so close to someone. Of course, a primal part of Jisung could _absolutely_ understand wanting to share a nesting space with Minho. He sighed, moving to the window and opening it wide. He needed air that wasn’t concentrated with Minho’s every pheromone. Minho had left him all hot and bothered for his shower.

Jisung didn’t know what to expect with Minho. The latter was full of blatant experience. Jisung, however, was a virginal omega who was only secretly a complete freak. His heats were often high level sexual energy, and he’d had to get increasingly creative over the last several years to even _somewhat_ satisfy himself. He’d been around Alphas his whole life, several had propositioned him before, asked him out and even straight up tried to pick him up. But he’d never felt the slightest draw towards them. But Minho, well it was like Minho lit a fire underneath his skin, boiling his blood with desire and wanting. Which is why Jisung couldn’t seem to get his shit together around him. Jisung really wasn’t a shy person. He was loud, obnoxious even, in general. Not to mention, he could really care less about personal boundaries. But the second Minho looked his way, he became a mess. If he wasn’t stumbling over his words, he was fantasizing about what Minho’s scent would be like wrapped around him, sexually and otherwise. And while he was glad Minho seemed to be taking things slower than what his reputation seemed to suggest was his style, Jisung also really didn’t think he’d mind being dicked down by the elder, not even a little. He kind of wanted it actually. He just wasn’t sure it was smart.

With a sigh, Jisung opened the window wider, trying to think about anything other than sex with Minho.

“Are you trying to spy on someone?” Minho asked, coming into the room.

“Huh?” Jisung said, flipping around so quickly he bumped his head on the window sill.

Minho laughed, “Easy, tiger. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Jisung had to suppress a groan as he looked Minho up and down. The older was wearing tight skinny jeans, the kind that showed every curve of Minho’s perfect thighs. He was also wearing a tight black t-shirt with a black and white leather jacket, letterman style.

“Not spying,” Jisung clarified, when he found his voice, dragging his eyes up to Minho’s face. “Breathing.”

Minho snorted. “Breathing, huh? My room smells that bad?” He came over close, and brought with him the fresh, un blocked scent of clean Alpha.

Jisung shook his head, lost in a daze. “No. Opposite.”

Minho’s eyes widened, understanding. “Oh.” He coughed, stepping back. “Gotcha. Sorry.”

Jisung shook his head, “Don’t be. Not your fault.”

“Come on,” Minho said, gesturing out. “Let’s get you out of here, yeah?”

“Clothes,” Jisung muttered.

“What?”

“Clothes for Felix,” He managed, feeling stupid.

“I’ll grab them. You go on ahead, okay?”

Jisung didn’t need to be told twice. He ran from the room, from the apartment, actually.

He stepped out the front door and leaned over the railing, watching the parking lot, breathing steadily.

Minho joined him a few minutes later, a bag over his shoulder. Jisung took in a cautious breath, noticing that Minho’s scent was now completely untraceable. He shouldn’t have been so disappointed.

“I’m so sorry,” Jisung said. “I’ve never,” He paused, “No one has _ever_ smelled as good as you. It fries my brain.” He was so embarrassed.

Minho ruffled his hair. “Stop apologizing,” He sighed. “It’s natural, Jisung.”         

“Well it’s not like you ever struggle with it,” Jisung found himself complaining.

Minho rolled his eyes, “One, says who? Two, you always have blockers on. So I have no idea how you actually smell.” He paused.

Jisung blushed, “You’re not missing much.”

Minho shook his head, “I’ll be the judge of that. Anyways, why don’t we head out?”

Jisung nodded, moving back to the car. Minho led them to a small café nearby.

“This is my favorite place,” Minho said. “I hope it’s okay?”

Jisung grinned, “It looks perfect.” It was a simple soups, sandwiches and drinks shop.

The ordered quickly, Jisung grateful to have something other than themselves to talk about, as he felt way too nervous after his hormones freaked out at Minho’s apartment.

“So,” Minho said once they had their orders and were seated. “Han Jisung, son of Han Electronics CEO, Malaysian high school graduate, and adorable blusher, tell me more about yourself.”

Jisung blushed, loving that Minho had kept track of so many details about him. “There’s not a whole lot,” He shrugged. “I get scared easily, love sentimental music and rapping. Also, I don’t really want to grow up because responsibility sucks.” He trailed off.

Minho grinned, “You shouldn’t have told me how scared you get. I’m one hundred percent going to exploit that. I heard you rapping a little this morning when you were working with Chan. As for not growing up, I know what you mean. Growing up sucks. Bills are the worst.”

“Tell me more about you,” Jisung said, “Where are you from? How did you end up here?”

“I’m from Gimpo,” Minho smiled. “It’s a pretty quiet, traditional place. My father isn’t anywhere near as prestigious as yours. He owns a small little local business. I grew up helping out after school. But I always loved dancing. So, I worked hard and joined a few dancing companies. I actually toured with BTS really briefly, as a backup. After that experience, Sungkyunkwan eagerly accepted me into their dance department. I wanted to get a solid degree in something, help my family out and all that.”

Jisung’s eyes probably looked like they were about to pop. “I’m sorry. Did you just casually slip in the fact that you _toured_ with _BTS?_ ”

Minho blushed, “Yes?”

“Are you in any videos?” Jisung asked, awed.

“You can find me in a few. But I’m a fetus, so I don’t like showing people.”

Jisung glared, “I’ll stalk you if you don’t show me.”

Minho smirked, “You were already planning on stalking me before I told you that, assuming you haven’t already?”

Jisung looked away, “I might have looked up your Instagram last week once I knew your name.” He looked back at Minho, remembering something, “Speaking of that. I didn’t see your cats at the apartment.”

Minho giggled, pure and sweet at Jisung’s words. “You actually want to know about my cats?”

Jisung gave a very vigorous nod, “Yes, please. They were so cute.”

The next half hour passed quickly, Minho eagerly rambling on and on about his different cats who lived with his parents. Jisung loved how animated he got while he talked, easily forgetting his surroundings. He hadn’t pegged Minho as a passionate person, but the more he talked, the weirder Jisung realized the other was. But it was in all the best ways. And, eventually, he forgot the pressure of things and found himself coming more and more out of his shell.

 

Woojin looked up from his spot on the couch, when Jeongin came out of Hyunjin’s room. Felix and Chan were playing games, Seungmin was hanging out on his phone, and Changbin had spent the last hour staring at the same spot on the wall, face void of emotion. Of course, when Jeongin came out, Changbin’s face finally moved from the wall. Woojin watched the nervous way Changbin bit his lip, before quietly asking Jeongin if Hyunjin was okay.

Jeongin nodded, sitting next to Seungmin on the other couch. “Yeah. He fell asleep.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt earlier.”

Jeongin’s response was immediate. “Don’t worry about it Hyung.” Their conversation was starting to draw attention.

Changbin opened his mouth to say something more, but Jeongin shook his head.

Jeongin peered at Seungmin’s phone. “What are you watching?”

Woojin wasn’t the only one who studied the air between Changbin and Jeongin carefully, but he was probably the most subtle.

“Did something happen?” Felix asked Jeongin after the round on his game finished.

Changbin looked away, but Jeongin shrugged, meeting his eyes. “Nothing really. Hyunjin and I talked a little, is all.”

Felix’s mouth popped open. “Oh. About last night?” he cut off suggestively.

Jeongin nodded, “It’s okay though. I moved on a while ago.”

Woojin didn’t miss the way that Changbin’s face scrunched up in confusion. Whatever he’d interrupted earlier clearly bothered him. But the questioning of Jeongin tapered off after Felix gave a small, “Huh.”

About half an hour after Jeongin came out, Hyunjin stumbled out, looking for a drink. His eyes were red rimmed. Woojin was more confused than ever. He stood up. He needed chicken.

He moved over to the fridge and started pulling out his collection of menus, only to gasp dramatically. “NO!” He cried out.

Everyone looked over at him. “What’s wrong?” Chan asked.

Woojin turned to him, almost crying. “I just remembered,” He said in despair. “I can’t order chicken.”

Changbin smiled for the first time in hours.

_So,_ Changbin thought, _Hyunjin is in love with Jeongin._

It was the fiftieth time in the last hour and a half he’d reminded himself. And like the other 49 times, the hopeful, self-destructive side of brain whispered back, _He didn’t say that._ All Hyunjin had technically said was that he loved _an Alpha._ But who else could he have meant? He’d been sobbing in _Jeongin’s_ arms. _How do you tell someone you love them when you can’t be with them?_ Hyunjin’s question was going to haunt him. Not only did he know exactly what it felt like, but the fact that Hyunjin had asked it with such raw pain hurt Changbin in ways he didn’t know he could hurt. He looked at Hyunjin and Woojin in the kitchen, and stifled a sigh. Hyunjin looked destroyed, and Woojin was so clearly worried. Although, Hyunjin was the one doing the comforting currently, as Woojin was sobbing over his chicken ban.

Hyunjin directed Woojin over to sit back down. “Don’t worry, Hyung,” He was saying. “It’s only a week.”

“I suppose you could go without water for a week, then?” Woojin asked Hyunjin desperately, “Or air?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “You’ll be fine.”

As Woojin continued moping, Changbin tried not to study Hyunjin. Eventually, the elevator opened up, shaking him from his thoughts. Minho and Jisung entered, and Changbin noted that Jisung seemed to be much less nervous after the date, the two giggling pretty comfortably. 

Minho dropped a bag at Felix’s feet, “Here,” He smiled.

Felix paused his game, “Thanks, Hyung!” He peeked inside to see what was there. “Did you run into Mark or Haechan?”

Minho shook his head, “Nah, they were gone when we got there. Probably off with one of their weird friends, again.”

Felix rolled his eyes, “They aren’t that weird, Minho.”

“Whatever. I guess Jungwoo is okay.”

“Kim Jungwoo?” Woojin suddenly asked.

Felix turned, “Yeah. I think so.”

“Huh,” Woojin said, “I know him.”

“That’s cool,” Felix grinned.

“You know people?” Chan asked, blankly.

Changbin snorted, “He has a life outside of this job, Hyung.”

Chan furrowed his brow, turning to Seungmin. “He does?”

Seungmin laughed, “Not really. But it’s cute that Changbin thinks so.”

“He literally can’t go anywhere without me,” Chan pointed out. 

        “Not if I want to get paid,” Woojin sighs. 

        Hyunjin laughs, “Sometimes it’s easy to forget you’re paid to hang out with us.” 

        “Hey, a man’s gotta eat,” Woojin grumbled. 

        “Just not fried chicken,” Changbin teased. 

        While Woojin shot him a glare, Chan asked, “So, since fried chicken is off the menu, what do the rest of you want?” A few suggestions were thrown out, but eventually the group settled for generic pizza. Nobody wanted to clean up even minimal amounts of dishes. 

        “Do we want to play games? Or watch movies?” Woojin clarified after Chan made the call. 

        “After last night,” Jisung said, blushing, “Depends on the game.” 

        “And the movie,” MInho stated. “I’m personally in the mood for something scary.” Changbin saw the way Minho’s teasing gaze slid to Jisung whose eyes widened. 

        “I am totally down for a horror film,” Changbin backed Minho up. “All the way.” 

        “You know I could care less what we watch,” Chan expressed, “But I’m not forcing the babies to watch something scary.” He turned to Jeongin and Seungmin. “Unless it is their express wish.” 

        Jeongin rolled his eyes, “Just because of that I’m down. We seriously aren’t babies, Chan.” 

        “What he said,” Seungmin bobbed his head, vigorously. 

        “I don’t care. Hyunjin? Felix?” Woojin turned to the dancers.

        Hyunjin bit his lip. Changbin had seen that expression dozens of times over the last few years. Hyunjin got scared easily, but he always seemed to forget  _ how  _ easily. Or maybe it was just that Changbin’s best friend was always determined to handle things better than the previous time. So as much as Changbin knew Hyunjin hated horror, it came as no surprise to him that Hyunjin agreed readily. 

        “Well I’m not going to be the one to get in the way of other peoples’ enjoyment,” Felix mumbled.

        All eyes turned to Jisung.  

        “Um…” He whispered nervously. Minho leaned over and whispered something in Jisung’s ear. Whatever he said, Jisung blushed, turning to the group. “Okay. I’ll watch a scary one.” 

        “Okay!” Chan said, clapping once. “Let’s look for one!” 

        The next fifteen minutes were spent debating between movie titles, waiting for the pizza to arrive and rearranging furniture, again. 

        Seungmin and Jeongin asked if they could move the coffee table. They proceeded to create a small fort of pillows and blankets in its place, facing the television. The long couch was placed directly behind it, the two armchairs on its left, and the small couch on its right. When the pizza arrived, paper plates were dished out, slices were claimed and everyone began to take their positions, blankets being distributed to those who preferred them. 

        Seungmin and Jeongin happily plopped down on the floor; Woojin claimed the armchair closest to the television, Chan the one touching the couch. Changbin never really moved from his position in the center of the long couch, and Felix sat on his left, and Hyunjin, tentatively sat on his right, when Jisung and Minho claimed the smaller couch, completely. 

        Woojin was the last to sit down, flicking off all the lights and claiming the remote control. Once everyone was officially situated, though, he started the movie. Changbin couldn’t remember the name of what they were watching, but it was one of those movies that started off all sunshine and rainbows before things started getting dark. Which was probably a good thing because Jisung and Hyunjin tended to throw things when they got scared and nobody wanted to clean pizza off of the carpet or walls. The slow, happy opening allowed enough time for everyone to finish their food before things started getting tense. Changbin noticed the way that, when Minho and JIsung were done eating, Minho smoothly shifted on the couch to rest against one of the armrests, pulling Jisung up into his chest, between his legs. Jisung pulled his blanket up to his chin, Minho’s arms wrapping tight around him. 

        Felix had his legs up, arms wrapping around his knees, and Hyunjin, somehow, had his long legs tucked underneath himself. However, the second boy was as far away from Changbin as he could get in the small space. Jeongin and Seungmin were gradually moving closer and closer together on the floor. Chan and Woojin seemed fine in their chairs. Changbin liked scary films, but he wasn’t immune to terror. And the more uneasy the film grew, the more Changbin wanted to scoot into Hyunjin’s side. In the past, Hyunjin would have been sprawled over him by now, and he missed it. 

        The first time a jumpscare happened, Felix cried out and his hand reached out, clinging onto Changbin’s shirt. His scared eyes looked over at Changbin, realizing what he’d just done. With a guilty expression, he withdrew his hand, mumbling a sorry. 

        “I-it’s okay,” Changbin muttered. It wasn’t, really. He wanted to cuddle Hyunjin, not Felix. But Felix hesitantly scooted closer after that, hand holding onto Changbin’s shirt whenever he got too overwhelmed. 

        Changbin didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wasn’t about to hold onto Felix, and he couldn’t exactly grab onto Hyunjin. He rested his left hand on his thigh, turned away from Felix. He eventually settled his right hand down, palm flat, on the cushion between him and Hyunjin. About two minutes after, there was a major jump scare and, probably, unconsciously, Changbin felt Hyunjins warm fingers wrap around his hand. 

        Changbin went still, glancing over at Hyunjin, who was cowering into the side of the couch. It was like Hyunjin hadn’t quite noticed what he’d done yet. So Changbin held his breath, reveling in the warm feeling of Hyunjin’s skin against his own. Of course, Hyunjin was also squeezing the life out of his hand. But Changbin didn’t mind, in fact, the contact between them left him feeling better than he had in days. 

        As the movie calmed down for a brief moment, Changbin heard Hyunjin give a small gasp, and his fingers started to pull away. Without thinking through the consequences, Changbin moved his hand to tighten around Hyunjin’s, turned his face to give him a pleading look. Hyunjin’s eyes met his own and they simply looked at one another for a small moment, before Hyunjin removed his fingers completely. 

        Changbin felt a flash a pain in his chest, and he tried not to let it bother him. He was starting to move his gaze back to the movie, but Hyunjin grabbed a hold of the blanket on his own lap and started to tug it away from his own body. He offered the end to Changbin. “You look cold,” He whispered.

        Changbin wasn’t, really, but he took the blanket offered and started to pull it over his lap. As he settled it into place, his heart stopped. Hyunjin, beneath the blanket, had slipped his hand over to Changbin’s once more, only this time, he very purposefully intertwined their fingers. He moved closer to Changbin, as well, and Changbin could see that the way he did it was intentionally designed to appear like he needed to, in order to share the blanket. Hyunjin gave Changbin a small look, as if to ask if this was okay. Changbin gave Hyunjin’s hand a light squeeze in response. 

  
  


        Minho was going to lose it. He really was. When he’d promised Jisung he’d cuddle him if Jisung watched a scary movie, he hadn’t realized how badly it was going to backfire on himself. The younger was terrified. And while it was cute at first, now it was completely and utterly distracting. Jisung was seated squarely between Minho’s thighs, and so Minho felt it  _ every time  _ Jisung squirmed in fear. What was worse, Jisung kept backing up further into minho’s groin. It wasn’t like Minho minded the contact. No, the problem was he wanted to reach forward between Jisung’s legs and bring the boy in question to the same uncomfortably hard point Minho was at. 

        Minho was not a cuddler. He wasn’t even that keen on physical displays of affection. He was all about casual flings that left people satisfied and uncommitted. But  _ fuck  _ if he didn’t want to make Jisung squirm right now. All Jisung was doing was snuggling into Minho’s body, and Minho was more turned on than he’d been, maybe ever. Jisung’s scent was right in his nose, tangy and sweet. And the beautiful omega’s mating glands were visible above the collar of his shirt, within reach of Minho’s teeth, which seemed to be aching with desire to bite down and claim. 

        Jisung wiggled once more, and Minho snapped. His hands slipped down to Jisung’s hips and held firmly. His lips moved to Jisung’s ear and whispered, “Are you trying to test my patience?”

Jisung froze in his arms, turning to give him a confused look. “What?” 

_         Damn you, Jisung and your stupid, innocent, fuckable face.  _ Minho groaned, “Think about what you’re wiggling against, Jisung.” 

        Jisung gave a small gasp, “Oh.” 

        “Yeah, oh,” Minho sighed. 

        Jisung was still for a moment, watching the screen, and Minho started to relax. But then, Jisung very deliberately wiggled back again. Minho’s fingers pressed into Jisung’s hips, hard. 

        “Jisung,” He warned. 

        “Yes, Hyung?” Jisung breathed back. 

        “I can’t control myself forever,” Minho warned. “Don’t push me.” 

        “What if I want you to lose control?” Jisung asked back. 

        Minho took in a very deep breath. “Stop teasing me, Jisung.” 

        Jisung sighed, “I’m not teasing you. I want you to lose control.”

        “Well I can’t do it, here,” Minho huffed. “Everyone else will smell.” 

        “You’re wearing neutralizers, though,” Jisung whined. 

        MInho scraped his nose along the back of Jisung’s neck, “You’re not,” He mumbled. 

        “I also live here,” Jisung said, standing up. 

        MInho watched him walk away, and tried really hard to calm his breathing. Jisung was  going to be the death of him. While he waited for Jisung to come back, he glanced around the room. Everyone was concentrated on the movie. Nobody even complained when Jisung ran back to his room, or when he came back. Jisung looked at Minho shyly, before climbing back between his legs. His scent was completely gone. 

        “What exactly are you wanting,” Minho hummed against Jisung’s ear, as the boy settled in. “We haven’t even kissed, beautiful.” 

        “You can fix that, later,” Jisung whispered. “For now,” He continued, “I want you to distract me from the movie.” 

        Minho snaked his hands around Jisung’s waist, beneath the blanket. “Distract you how?” 

        “T-touch me,” Jisung said under his breath, “Please.” 

        Minho smirked, “I am touching you.”

        Jisung clearly had enough of Minho’s teasing. He reached his hands beneath the blanket and grabbed Minho’s hand, dragging it down to his lap. Jisung gave him a shy look over his shoulder, and Minho couldn’t help it. His hand moved around Jisung’s to palm lightly over the hardening bulge in Jisung’s pants. 

        “This is a bad idea, Ji,” Minho whispered. 

        “No it’s not,” Jisung responded. 

        Minho giggled, “It is. Because I don’t think you can be quiet, and is this really how you want to get off?” 

        Jisung whimpered. Luckily, the scene on the movie seemed to provide more than one person in the room with a reason to make similar noises. “You’ve been driving me crazy since the first day I saw you,” Jisung hummed, moving back against Minho. 

        Minho loved the small bit of friction, and his hand pressed tighter against Jisung. “You’ve been driving me crazy, too, Jisung. And believe me, I really want this.” 

        “But?” Jisung asked, head falling back against Minho’s chest. 

        Minho sighed, drawing his hand away from Jisung’s erection and placing it on his, surprisingly firm, abs. “But I actually like you, and I don’t want to rush what might actually be the first real relationship I’ve ever wanted.”

        Jisung was quiet for a second, “I really like you too, Minho.” His hand moved to cover Minho’s on his abs. “It’s actually scary how much; we barely know each other.” 

        “Exactly. So just give it time, okay?” 

        “I’ll try. But, I’ve never felt as, well,” Jisung seemed to debate whether or not he should say what was on his mind. Finally his quiet voice filled the space between them, “ _ Horny  _ for someone.” 

        Minho chuckled. “And I’ve never found an omega I’ve actually wanted to sink my teeth into.”

        “Seriously?” Jisung sighed, “Not one?” 

        “Besides you?” MInho countered, “No. Which is another reason I want to go slow. I’m not used to the desire, and I don’t trust myself to hold back.”

        Jisung’s big eyes were studying him carefully, “Okay. I can wait.”

        MInho smiled, “Good.”

        “But,” Jisung said slyly, “I still want my kiss, later.” 

        Minho laughed, but nodded. “Deal.” 

  
  


        Hyunjin felt like he was doing something really,  _ really, _ wrong. But he couldn’t seem to stop himself or pull his hand back. Changbin had since pulled their hands onto his lap. One hand was holding firmly onto Hyunjin’s. HIs other hand was carefully tracing figures over the back of Hyunjin’s hand. When Changbin had pulled his hand onto his lap, Hyunjin had been forced to move even closer, or else he’d have had to let go. And he just couldn’t bring himself to do so, despite the clammy feel of both of their skin beneath the fabric. 

        They’d held hands a few times over the years. And they’d cuddled even more. But it just was so different after Changbin got engaged. What could have been passed off as ‘best friends’ before, now seemed almost like cheating. Especially since Hyunjin’s omega side had presented. Changbin’s scent blockers were starting to wear out, and Hyunjin was going a little insane. Hyunjin was moving closer and closer to Changbin as the movie continued on, despite having promised himself that he would make no contact, whatsoever when the movie started. 

        The next time a jump scare happened, Hyunjin found himself caving in completely and laying his head on Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin’s hand tightened on Hyunjin’s own, but he didn’t stop Hyunjin from snuggling into him. And despite the fear factor of the movie, and the fact that he really shouldn’t be against Changbin, Hyunjin found his eyes growing heavy and his head nodding off. Changbin’s scent was filling his nostrils, masculine yet somehow still soft. And Hyunjin knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

  
  


        Changbin knew the second Hyunjin fell asleep. He’d slept next to the younger so many times that he had an ear for the subtle changes in Hyunjin’s breathing that signaled he was lost to the world. 

        He was less attuned to Felix, but the other boy was also starting to drift off. However, where Hyunjin was curling into him in his sleep, the more sleepy Felix got, the more he actually pulled back from Changbin. Changbin looked around the room, trying to ascertain what everyone was doing. Woojin was straight up drooling, head tipped back in his chair, chest rising and falling steadily. Seungmin and Jeongin were both unconscious as well, curled into each other on the floor. Jeongin’s head resting lightly against Seungmin’s arm. 

        Jisung and Minho were giving each other very heated looks, which caused Changbin to immediately look away. Besides those two, though, the only one still awake was Chan, and probably only because of his insomnia, if the tired eyes were anything to go by. Chan was curled up in the chair, a large blanket around his body, and his head was leaning against the armrest that was touching the couch. Changbin watched, wide eyed, as sleepy Felix turned into his own armrest, head settling right next to Chan. Chan looked up, blinking in confusion, until he realized who’s head had just blocked his view. When he saw it was Felix, his eyes softened. Changbin was curious about what Chan was going to do next, but Hyunjin stirred against his shoulder, head slipping, slightly. Changbin caught his head, and slowly brought it down to his lap, letting his thigh become a pillow. Hyunjin, even asleep, still adjusted himself into a better position. And, in order to help him relax, Changbin felt his hand slip into Hyunjin’s hair, gently moving his fingers.

        Changbin was the only one awake when the movie ended. Minho and Jisung had stopped eye fucking a while ago. The were still wrapped around one another, but they were asleep, now.  Even Chan seemed to have drifted off, head placed on the armrest beside Felix once more. Apparently everyone was going to sleep right where they were, because nobody even budged as the credits finished rolling. Of course, everyone else had a lot more room to stretch out. Even though Changbin was the, unwilling, smallest in the room, he had no space to sleep. Changbin glanced over at Hyunjin, who looked way too cramped, as well.

        With a sigh, Changbin stood up, carefully tip toeing over to Woojin to fetch the remote and shut down the television. Then, he slowly moved back to Hyunjin, where he carefully lifted the blanket from the taller boy and draped it over Felix. After that, before he could talk himself out of it, he slipped his arms under Hyunjin’s tall body and picked the boy up. Hyunjin was taller than him, but Changbin was definitely stronger, and physically capable of carrying the other. And he did, being careful not to step on Jeongin or Seungmin as he maneuvered around the armchairs and walked towards his and Hyunjin’s shared room. It had been days since they had both slept in the same room and Changbin missed it so fucking much. 

        He had to balance Hyunjin awkwardly, who was still fairly out of it, to open up their bedroom, but when the door was open he stepped inside and moved towards Hyunjin’s bed. He started to lean down, to deposit Hyunjin, but the sleepy boy’s arms tightened around his neck. 

        “No,” Hyunjin whispered, “With Alpha.” 

        Changbin blinked, “With Alpha?” He swallowed his pride, “You want Jeongin?” 

        Hyunjin held onto Changbin tighter, “No, with Alpha.” 

        Changbin had no idea what was happening. He’d never heard an alpha call out for another alpha quite like Hyunjin was. He also had no idea who Hyunjin wanted him to bring him to. He clearly didn’t act his best when he felt Hyunjin wanted someone else. But he couldn’t handle it if Hyunjin wanted him, either. And he wanted so desperately to believe Hyunjin meant himself, even if his own heart was aching.  _ How do you tell someone you love them when you can’t be together.  _ That was the million dollar question. 

        Despite all of his confusion, though, Changbin still found himself whispering, “I don’t know who you want, Jinnie. Would you like to stay with me?” 

        Hyunjin nodded against his neck, “Please.” 

        And so, consequences be damned, Changbin walked over to his own bed and set Hyunjin down. He drew back the covers, a little difficult since Hyunjin was laying on them, currently, and pulled them over Hyunjin, before crawling in himself. 

        Hyunjin immediately turned into him, breathing in deeply. “Smell good,” He mumbled, before he slipped deeper once more. 

        Changbin laid there, listening to Hyunjin’s breathing, and trying to stay calm. His mind was still attempting to run a marathon. One of his biggest worries was of a repeat occurrence from the last time they slept together. But he figured with seven people sleeping just outside their bedroom, he was probably less likely to lose control of his alpha and jack himself off against Hyunjin. Probably. He just needed to fall asleep and hope that Hyunjin wouldn’t have another wet dream. Or himself for that matter. 

        Of course, just thinking about the last time they had slept together, and he’d touched himself, sent his dick into a hardening state. He tried thinking of unappealing things.  _ Dead puppies, Jisung’s face, Foot Fungus, Walking in on Hyunjin in a towel- Shit  _ Changbin sighed _.  _ It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovelies for reading!!!  
> If I haven't responded to your comment from the previous chapter, yet, know that in the next 24 hours I have every intention of doing so. I read every comment when they come in but typically hold off on responding to any until I am posting the next chapter. I live for comments though. So, even if I haven't responded to yours on the previous chapter, YET, I would love it if you would still comment on THIS one, especially as this is my most insecure chapter, yet. (I'm not perfect, sorry guys)  
> Anyways, SNEAK PEEK:  
> Next chapter, Hyunjin is going to have a throw down with his mom. And the first, longer than a few days, time skip will happen. (Like...a month, lol. Even I'm ready for the tension to snap).


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stared at his father, “Alphas don’t go into heat, Dad.” 
> 
> His father’s nose wrinkled a little in confusion, “But,”
> 
> “But I’m an Alpha? But the doctor said so? But Mom was at the appointment too and will say the same thing? But I was just a late bloomer?” Hyunjin shook his head, turning back to glare at his mom. “That day, at the appointment. Why did the doctor pull you from the room? Was it to call you out on feeding me reppressants for years? Was it to tell you that I was an Omega? How much money did you offer him to fix the statement? To lie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter is REALLY FREAKING LONG.  
> I considered cutting it like twelve times into smaller bits because it just kept climbing higher and higher, but I also felt like spoiling you guys because I love you and you've been so patient the last few weeks!!  
> That being said, when I finally finished all 66 pages of content, well, I was really not in the mood for editing. So, if there are any glaringly obvious typos or inconsistencies, let me know and I'll fix them.  
> This chapter was a crazy ride. A lot of things happen, and I almost threw up when I had to write one part because I do NOT ship Changlix...like at all. But it was necessary. So.  
> Also.. I don't know why I felt the need to add MarkHyuck? Like... maybe it's because my younger sister is trying to get me to appreciate NCT a lot more these days, and has been showering me in videos. So when I needed roommates for Minho and Felix... they just were the only pair I could think of. Never written any NCT so they are probably super out of character, but whatever.  
> I hope you love this chapter.  
> And appreciate my group chat names... because like... I put way too much thought into every name and the full group chat names Jisung created might be my shining achievement in this fic (probably not but I tried, okay)
> 
> ***Since posting this chapter yesterday I noted a plot inconsistency from Chapter One I thought I had deleted prior to that original post. As I prefer Changbin's flashback in this chapter more, I went an deleted two paragraphs from Chapter One just after Chan and Changbin's private chat. So if you got an update notification because of that, sorry***

When Hyunjin woke up, the last thing he expected was to find himself wrapped up in Changbin’s arms. But there he was, anyway. He was the little spoon. Changbin’s tiny body was curled around him, not unlike a Koala. Changbin’s right leg was laying right across Hyunjin’s hips, his right arm over Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin was fairly trapped, and he loved the feeling. 

He glanced around the room, noting the still dim, but very much there lighting of the early morning, coming in from the window. Hyunjin sighed, deciding it was probably best if he got up, now. He started to roll over, closer to the edge of the bed, but Changbin’s limbs tightened around him, his leg applying a deliciously cruel amount of pressure to Hyunjin’s morning wood. Hyunjin bit his lip. Now was not the time to enjoy this. He carefully grabbed hold of Changbin’s leg and slid it off of his body. Then, before Changbin could fight him, again, he moved off of the bed, grabbing Gyu and placing him in Changbin’s arms. 

Changbin curled around the toy, face nuzzling into it, and Hyunjin’s heart basically stopped at how adorable it was. Before he knew what he was doing, Hyunjin leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Changbin’s forehead. He then grabbed the blanket they’d kicked towards their feet in the night and pulled it up to Changbin’s shoulders. 

Hyunjin moved to his side of the room, sniffing the air. Changbin’s scent was strong in every corner of the room. Hyunjin’s own scent was more there than the previous day, which, despite how much he loved it, he needed to fix. With a sigh he took his pills quickly and then grabbed his spray, sending a few bursts of it into the air. He hated that his scent couldn’t claim his and Changbin’s space. Sighing, he put the spray back and considered what he should do, now. His morning wood was, thankfully, gone. But he did still need a shower. If he was going to see his mother, today, he needed to look presentable and fit. Not because he cared about her opinion right now, but because he cared about presenting a strong front. 

He reached into his pocket to grab his phone, which Changbin hadn’t thought to plug in for him. Not that that was Changbin’s job. His battery was fairly low, and it was a little after 7am. Hyunjin grabbed a pair of nice clothing and his charger, deciding on a shower. He moved to the door, turning back before he opened it to gaze at Changbin’s peaceful form once more. And then he stepped out. 

Hyunjin wrinkled his nose slightly as he stepped into the giant sleeping den. Seven bodies sleeping in one space meant the air was practically smothered with morning scent. Gross. He moved to the kitchen counter and set his stuff down, before he moved into the living room towards the window, carefully maneuvering his body around the seven sleeping boys. 

Woojin looked the most uncomfortable. He was slumped over in his chair, snoring very softly. Next to him, Chan was sideways in his chair, legs dangling over one end, and to Hyunjin’s extreme surprise, his hand was stretched out onto the couch next to him, holding fast to Felix’s hand. Felix was, despite having the whole of the long couch, still in a fairly compact ball at the end. But his hand, that was holding Chan’s, was tucked just to the side of his sleeping head. 

Seungmin and Jeongin were straight up cuddling, not quite as intertwined as Minho and Jisung, but still fairly curled into one another. Hyunjin grinned and pulled his phone back out from his pocket, making sure his flash wasn’t on, before he snapped a quick shot of the sleeping pair. If Jeongin really had a crush, no matter how embarrassed he’d be to see it at first, Hyunjin knew deep down he’d want evidence of this moment. Hyunjin was also really curious about Chan and Felix, so he turned and took a quick shot of the two’s hands before moving towards the window once more. He did stop to take a picture for Jisung, though. 

Jisung would want to see how MInho’s hand was in Jisung’s hair, where his head lay flat against his chest. Hyunjin wasn’t sure how the two were comfortable, but the peaceful looks on their faces did seem to say that they were content. He stepped around their couch and moved the few feet towards the big glass window that overlooked the city. Being as quiet as possible, Hyunjin shifted the locks to draw the glass pane over. He tried not to disturb the curtains too much, allowing the others to sleep longer, but he slid them open enough to provide access to the ventilation the room desperately needed.  

As he was passing the small couch though, a quiet voice asked, “What time is it, Hyunjin?” 

Hyunjin turned to MInho. “A little past seven.” 

MInho groaned, “I don’t want to move.” 

“So don’t?” Hyunjin said, simply.

MInho shook his head, “I have to head to work.” He looked down at Jisung, sleeping against his chest. “How do I get up without waking him?” 

Hyunjin smiled, “Ji’s a deep sleeper. Here, let me help.” 

Hyunjin moved over, and carefully helped support Jisung, so that MInho could slip out from beneath him. Then, with MInho’s help, he lay Jisung back down. Jisung rolled in his sleep, face nuzzling into the blanket. 

“God, he’s so fucking cute,” MInho whispered.

Hyunjin snorted, “You’re whipped.” 

MInho nodded, “It’s true.” 

“You aren’t even going to fight me?” Hyunjin asked, shocked.

Minho shook his head. “No. There’s no point. That stupid squirrel has me wrapped around his finger.” 

Hyunjin, wide eyed, moved around Seungmin and Jeongin once more, leading MInho to the kitchen. “What can I get you before you head out? Do you need someone to give you a ride?” 

MInho shook his head. “No. While we were waiting for the pizza last night, Felix gave me permission to take his car.” He reached into his pocket and dangled the keys. 

“Perfect. What time do you start?” 

“9:00,” MInho said. “Which means I need to head out. Thanks for helping me with Ji, and I guess for unintentionally waking me up.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “No problem. See you tomorrow in class.” 

MInho nodded, “For sure. Tell Jisung I know I owe him, and I’ll make good on my promise.” 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, curiously, but not curious enough to ask. “Okay. Sounds good.” 

MInho moved over to the elevator, and Hyunjin made his way to the bathroom.

  
  


When Felix woke up he was beyond delirious and rather uncomfortable. He blinked, trying to make sense of his dim surroundings. He could hear several others breathing, steadily, and a gentle breeze was blowing through the room. His hand was right in front of his face, and, to his surprise, it wasn’t alone. He was holding hands with someone? 

Felix sat up a little to trace the arm connected to the smooth but calloused fingers clasped around his own. His eyes widened when they settled on Chan, sleeping peacefully, actually sleeping. Felix’s heart sped up, eyes tracing over Chan’s face. His dark eyelashes looked strange, so opposite the creamy white skin of Chan’s cheeks. He was breathing steadily, little puffs of air passing through slightly open lips. And as Felix looked at those lips he couldn’t help but recall two nights ago, when he’d straddled Chan in that very chair, connecting their lips. His heart skipped faster, and he wanted nothing more than to press his lips against them again. Startled by his thought, Felix found himself drawing backwards and reluctantly removing his hand from Chan’s. Almost immediately Chan stirred, as if the absence of Felix’s touch was unacceptable. Felix wanted to know, who had reached for who last night? Had Chan been conscious when it happened? Was it Felix’s fault? He shook his head and moved to the other side of the couch, attempting to catch his breath. There was no sign of Changbin or Hyunjin, even MInho was gone. Everyone else was right where they were for the movie, though, and sound asleep. 

Felix stood up on shaky legs and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. He knew nobody who lived there would mind if he had one, so he helped himself. When he was done, he moved towards the bathroom. Nobody was inside, but the glass was still a bit fogged over from somebody’s shower. He ignored the lingering steam and peed quickly. When he was done he slipped back into the living room, looking for his phone. He found it wedged into a couch cushion. He pulled it out, checking for any notifications. MInho had texted to remind him that he had Felix’s car. 

  
  


**MinhoeXLixie**

**Minhoe:** Hey, Lix. Just checking. You remember you said I could use your car, right? Okay, good. Because I have it. Want me to pick you up after work? Or are you going to take a bus? 

**Minhoe:** P.S. How was holding Chan’s hand in your sleep? 

Felix blushed. Of course MInho had seen. 

**Lixie:** I remember. Not sure when I’m planning on leaving. Check in after work? 

**Minhoe:** Are you intentionally avoiding my P.S.

**Lixie:** Yes.

**Minhoe:** We still need to talk about that makeout, too.

**Lixie:** Oh. Would you look at the time. 

**Minhoe:** Lix…

**Lixie:** See you tonight! 

Felix closed his phone, looking around the room for the bag Minho had brought him yesterday. He took it to the bathroom, knowing that nobody would mind if he took a shower. Now that he was alone for the first time in two days, there was nothing to distract Felix from his confusing thoughts. 

He could still recall the exact shape of Chan underneath him in that chair, the feel of his lips and tongue moving against Felix, his rough hands hard and firm against Felix. Felix groaned, putting a hand on the wall, as he leaned forward into the spray of the shower water, head down. The hand not on the wall came up to rub against his face and into his hair. Just like during the makeout itself, Felix could feel himself hardening in arousal. 

He was so unbelievably confused. He was engaged to Changbin and while, yeah, he thought he liked Changbin, Changbin had never caused this kind of reaction in himself. Felix closed his eyes and tried to picture making out with Changbin like he had with Chan. And while the thought didn’t disgust him, or necessarily turn him  _ off,  _ it didn’t really make his heart flutter. Maybe it was just because he hadn’t made out with Changbin? Felix nodded slowly, that was probably it. Because the only other explanation was that his feelings were actually for Chan, and that just … just… 

Felix sighed, shifting the water to cold. First thing was first. He needed to find a way to get Changbin to kiss him, again - for real. He needed to be able to measure the difference. 

Felix finished showering in the frigid water. He shook himself off, realizing he totally forgot to look for a guest towel. He wasn’t about to use somebody else’s though. There wasn’t really much he could do, now though. He could always dry off with his dirty shirt, but the thought of that disgusted him. So Felix simply shook himself off, not unlike a dog, and then stepped damply into his clean clothes. After he was semi-dry, he moved back to the living room, checking his phone. It was just before nine. He sat down on the couch, impressed that nobody else had woken up, yet. 

He was checking his school email when an alarm suddenly started blaring. Instantly, five moans sounded around the room. 

“What the fuck?” Jeongin muttered, sleepily. 

Felix’s eyes widened in amusement. So sleepy Jeongin cursed, huh? 

“Somebody make it stop,” Jisung groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. 

Seungmin sat up, blinking around the room.

Chan snapped awake, “I’m awake! I promise!” 

Woojin was the calmest one. He also was the source of the alarm. He pulled his phone from his pocket, silencing the noise. “Time to wake up, guys,” He said drowsily. 

“Speak for yourself,” Jisung groaned, voice muffled beneath the blanket. 

“Woojin’s right,” Chan said, sleepily, glancing at his own phone. “We have an hour to get Seungmin to his bus.” 

“Screw that,” Jeongin said. “Seungmin can just stay forever.” 

“I wish,” Seungmin hummed. 

“You’ve been up for a while,” Chan said, turning to Felix. “I mean, either that or your hair is wet from profuse sweating. But I know for a fact you don’t sweat, so. “

Felix blushed, but nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been up for a bit.” 

A curious Jisung popped his head out of the blanket. “Were you up when MInho left?” 

Felix wanted to coo at the pout on Jisung’s face. He opened his mouth to respond, but another voice did.

“No, but I was.” Everyone turned to look at Hyunjin. 

Felix whistled, “Damn. What are you wearing?” 

Hyunjin blushed, looking down at his outfit. He was wearing tight black slacks and a button up maroon shirt, tucked in nicely, behind a sleek black belt. His hair was combed back, and his face was tastefully covered in makeup. Even his shoes were nice. 

“Oh, this old thing?” Hyunjin coughed. “Don’t worry about it.” He turned to Jisung, “MInho told me to tell you he knows he owes you, and he still plans on keeping his promise.” 

Jisung looked confused for a second before he blushed, “Oh. Okay.” 

“Where’s Changbin?” Woojin asked, standing up to stretch.

“In his bed. Asleep,” Hyunjin responded, stepping around everyone  to open the blinds all the way. 

“Ugh,” Jeongin moaned, “Why?” 

Hyunjin looked back at him, “Because this room is suffocating at the moment.” 

“You can go back to sleep,” Seungmin told Jeongin, getting to his knees.

Jeongin shook his head, “No. I want to be there when they drop you off.” 

Seungmin nodded with a shy smile, “Okay.” 

Hyunjin turned to Chan and Woojin. “You two go get ready. I can figure out breakfast.” 

Jisung sat up, “You? No thank you!” 

Hyunjin shot him a glare, “Don’t worry. I wasn’t planning on cooking anything.” 

Jisung gave him a wary look, “Good. We like our house to be not burnt down.” 

“I’ll help,” Felix told Hyunjin, getting to his feet. 

 

Jeongin and Seungmin entered Chan and Woojin’s room where their stuff was. They didn’t talk much as they got changed, backs turned of course, and started packing. Jeongin felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out, opening up a message from Hyunjin. His face immediately went red when he saw the photo attachment. 

“You okay?” Seungmin asked, noticing the expression of Jeongin’s face.

Jeongin looked up at him, “Oh. Yeah.” He quickly shut his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. “Just looking at something.” 

Seungmin nodded, “Okay.” He was sitting on Woojin’s bed, suitcase zipped up next to him. He hesitated, “Um. Jeongin?” 

Jeongin met his eyes, nervously, “Yeah?” 

“Do you think, um,” Seungmin’s eyes broke contact and drifted to the ceiling. “Do you think I could maybe have your number?” 

Jeongin’s heart started racing. As friends, right? That’s probably what Seungmin meant. “Um, yeah. Sure. I’d like that.” 

Seungmin sighed in relief. “Okay, good. I’ve had a really good time the last few days.” 

Jeongin’s grin was wide and sincere as he nodded, pulling out his phone. “Yeah, me too.” He handed Seungmin his phone. “Here, put your number in.” 

Seungmin clicked the on button, pausing, “Oh. It’s locked.“

Jeongin shrugged, “Just put in my password.” He told Seungmin the code, not really worried about Seungmin abusing the knowledge. Of course, it was after Seungmin put it in that Jeongin remembered what he’d been looking at. “Wait!” He cried, moving forward.

But by the blush on Seungmin’s face, it was too late. Seungmin tapped the screen, zooming in on the picture. “Oh,” He breathed out. 

Jeongin groaned, “Sorry.” 

Seungmin met his eyes, “Why?” He asked seriously. “This is a great picture.” 

Jeongin blushed, “Y-you think so?” 

“I mean, I know you like Hyunjin but-” 

“I don’t!” Jeongin blurted out. 

Seungmin blinked, “You don’t?” 

Jeongin shook his head furiously, “No. I mean, I used to, yeah. But I don’t anymore.” He paused, “Do you?”

“Do I what? Like Hyunjin?” Seungmin asked confused.

“Yes? I mean, no. Not Hyunjin, specifically. Do you like anyone?” Jeongin felt like an idiot, scrambling around with his words. 

Seungmin looked panicked for a few seconds, before his gaze softened with resolve. “Um, yeah. I think I do, or could?” 

Jeongin felt a pang in his chest, looking down. “Oh, okay. That’s cool.” He looked down. 

Seungmin continued talking, “But I’m not sure. I’ve only known them for two days. That’s a pretty short amount of time to know if you like someone. But even still, I think I might.” 

Jeongin’s brain was racing. Part of him wanted to hope that Seungmin meant him. The other part of his brain was racing to figure out which of the group Seungmin could have fallen for. His eyes peeked up nervously, realizing the only other person Seungmin could mean was, “C-chan?” 

Seungmin laughed, lightly. “No, silly. Even if Chan was my type, I don’t think I could have a thing for someone who’s slept with my cousin.” 

Jeongin bit his lip, forgetting to laugh. “S-so?” He broke off. 

Seungmin nodded, “Yeah. You.” 

“Oh,” Jeongin said, eyes going to the ground once more, as his heart took off. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Seungmin continued. “We barely know each other. I just, if this weekend has taught me anything, it’s that really dramatic things happen when people aren’t honest about their intentions.” 

Jeongin looked up at that. “Who taught you that?” 

Seungmin sighed. “It’s kind of obvious that nobody but Jisung and Minho are with who they want to be with, and Jisung and MInho are only with one another because they had the balls to express their interest or the peer pressure.”   
“Well,” Jeongin whispered, “I am.” 

“You are what?” Seungmin asked.

“Interested. You can even ask Hyunjin. The only reason he took that picture is because I told him yesterday I was crushing on you.” 

Seungmin grinned, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Jeongin checked.

“Yeah, okay. As in, ‘I’m stealing this picture and making it my background’ okay.”

Jeongin giggled, “I’m okay with that.” He thought for a second, “Will you be back in Seoul before you graduate?” 

Seungmin shrugged. “I hadn’t planned on it before, but I have a reason to try, now.”  

 

 Chan and Woojin stood outside of their door, trying not to squeal as they eavesdropped on the conversation on it’s other side. Chan was bouncing with energy. Woojin put his hand on his shoulder, finger held up against his own lips. Chan nodded, shutting himself up. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet like that for much longer, so he grabbed Woojin and quietly tiptoed back to the kitchen. 

Hyunjin gave them a confused look as he buttered a piece of toast. Felix was flipping a few eggs in the frying pan. 

“Shh,” Chan said when Hyunjin opened his mouth to ask them something. “Seungmin and Jeongin are confessing.” 

Hyunjin blinked, quietly asking, “Already?” 

Chan nodded vigorously, “Even though they barely know each other and are each super shy, they still had the courage to express interest! They are exchanging numbers.” 

Woojin smacked Chan’s head lightly, “They probably didn’t want to broadcast that information.” 

Hyunjin sighed, “Life would probably be easier for everyone, if people got better about saying how they really feel.” 

Chan felt his heart constrict, his eyes flickering over to Felix who, surprisingly met his gaze for a moment. Chan immediately looked away, not wanting to dwell on the sting of conscience Hyunjin’s words gave him, even if he knew Hyunjin was directing them at himself. 

“Right,” Woojin said. “Well, we’ll give them their moment and just eat before we finish getting ready. We’re coming back after we drop them off, anyways, so we don’t really have much to do. We could get into Chan’s car as is, really.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Cool. Felix, are any of the eggs ready?” 

Chan and Woojin sat at the counter, accepting the plates the Hyunjin started dishing up.

 

Jisung was annoyed. Everyone was being so loud, and he just wanted to sleep. He knew that he should just go back to his room, but that took work, and by the time he collapsed back in his bed, he’d be awake from the walk alone. He tried to drown out the sounds everyone was making, but gave up after Chan and Woojin started ranting about Seungmin and Jeongin. 

Jisung pulled out his phone, somewhat surprised to see a message from Minho. 

**Lee Minho and Han Jisung private chat:**

**Lee Minho changed Han Jisung’s name to B-Boy**

**Lee Minho:** Hey, Beautiful boy. Sorry for slipping out this morning, but you were too cute asleep to wake up. 

**B-Boy:** Morning. S’okay. I just miss snuggling with you.

**B-Boy:** Wait... B-Boy? As in Baby Boy? ?? 

Jisung was surprised when Minho responded fairly quickly. He was supposed to be working by now. 

**Lee Minho changed B-Boy’s name to Baby Boy**

**Lee Minho:** It was actually supposed to stand for Beautiful Boy but I like your interpretation better. 

**Lee Minho:** And before you ask because I know you’re smart enough to be wondering, literally nobody has come in. It’s a freaking Sunday morning. We won’t have any business until at least noon. 

**Baby Boy:** I wasn’t wondering…nope, not at all. 

**Baby Boy:** We need to change your name too

**Baby Boy changed Lee Minho’s name to Myhoe**

**Myhoe:** I don’t know if I should be offended, impressed or just touched

**Baby Boy:** You can be all three i think

**Myhoe:** Okay. I’m offended that you called me a hoe, impressed with your play on words and touched that you are willing to claim me. 

**Baby Boy:** If I claimed you, does that mean we can go faster? 

**Myhoe:** ….

**Myhoe:** I’m the hoe???? 

**Myhoe:** Just kidding. 

**Myhoe:** We’ll see. 

**Myhoe:** I still owe you a kiss

**Baby Boy:** It’s true. Hyunjin relayed your message. 

**Baby Boy:** But I think your quota has been increased to more than ‘a kiss’. 

**Myhoe:** ….

**Myhoe:** Oh no.

**Myhoe:** Don’t force me to kiss you more than once!! 

**Myhoe:** However shall I survive? 

**Baby Boy:** ….. You’re really bored.

**Baby Boy:** ….aren’t you? 

**Myhoe:** Is it that obvious?? 

**Myhoe:** It’s true though. I’m going to stab myself with one of the steak knives. 

**Baby Boy:** *GASP* Don’t do it!! 

**Baby Boy:** At least wait until after you dick me down! 

**Myhoe:** Keep talking like that and my death will come sooner

**Baby Boy:** I’m hurt that you think you will still be able to kill yourself after you wreck my virgin ass. 

**Myhoe:** Virgin?

Jisung slapped a hand to his forehead.  _ Nice,  _ he groaned.  _ Way to kill the mood.  _ Someone as experienced as Minho wouldn’t want someone as truly clueless as Jisung. 

**Baby Boy:** ….

**Baby Boy:** I didn’t mean to put that there. 

**Baby Boy:** I’m going to go find a steak knife of my own…

**Myhoe:** Wait!!

**Myhoe:** Don’t kill yourself!!

**Myhoe:** I don’t care if you’re a virgin!!! 

**Baby Boy:** ...... you don’t? 

**Myhoe:** No. Your past is your past, just like I hope you know mine is mine. Why would I judge you for your past decisions? They made you who you are. And I like you.

**Baby Boy changed Myhoe’s name to WholesomeCinnamonRoll**

**WholesomeCinnamonRoll:** …...what??? 

**Baby Boy:** You read it. There was too much sweetness in your message, and a definite not hoe attitude. 

**WholesomeCinnamonRoll:** …..But Wholesome????? 

**WholesomeCinnamonRoll:** I’ve never once been called wholesome before. Take it back. 

**Baby Boy:** Fine..

**Baby Boy changed WholesomeCinnamonRoll’s name to CinnaMinho**

**CinnaMinho:** ….Where do you come up with these names???? 

**Baby Boy:** Hey. Careful what you say. I’m a LYrICIsT. 

**CinnaMinho changed Baby Boy’s name to aLYrICIsT**

**CinnaMinho:** Right. Okay. Well. Back to important topics. 

**aLYrICIsT:** Yes?

**CinnaMinho:** When do I get to kiss your lyrical lips?? 

**aLYrICIsT:** I’d say tonight, but I’m not sure when Hyunjin and I are getting back from his parent’s. 

**CinnaMinho:** What are you doing tomorrow, around two? 

**aLYrICIsT:** Studying? 

**CinnaMinho:** Wanna get lunch with me? 

**aLYrICIsT:** Depends. Are cinnamon rolls on the menu? 

**CinnaMinho:** ...You’re going to be the death of me

**aLYrICIsT:** Is that a no? 

**CinnaMinho:** We’ll see. 

**CinnaMinho:** Shit, my manager’s coming over. I’ll talk to you later. 

Jisung put his phone away with a sigh. He was having fun talking to MInho. Maybe he could get home fast enough this evening to score a kiss or twelve. 

  
  


Seungmin didn’t want to go home - at all. But he had to. After Jeongin and him finished their shy conversation, the two blushing boys had gone into the kitchen, eating a quick breakfast and then followed Woojin and Chan down to the car. Woojin and Chan were silent in the front seats, awkwardly watching Jeongin and Seungmin in the back. It was pretty obvious they knew something had happened between the two younger boys, but neither was saying anything. Jeongin seemed oblivious to the stares, adorable face rambling about this and that. Seungmin liked watching the way that Jeongin’s lips adjusted themselves around his braces as he talked. He was going to miss him, and he hadn’t even known him more than a weekend. But they would be students at the same university next year. He could survive the last few months of his terrible high school, knowing that. 

When they got to the bus terminal, everybody got out to say goodbye. Woojin pulled him into a giant bear hug, whispering words of encouragement, also making Seungmin swear to call him if he was ever in trouble. Seungmin wondered if Woojin somehow knew how bad things were at home, right now. He nodded to Woojin and promised. Chan gave him a brief hug, patting his head but pulled away fairly quickly. “You’re welcome anytime, Seungmin. Can I add you to our group chat?” 

Seungmin cringed, “Group chat?” He hated group chats.

“Jeongin, too, of course,” Chan continued. “Everyone from this weekend.” 

Seungmin turned to look at Jeongin, whose eyes were cautiously hopeful. He sighed, going soft. “Fine. You can add me.” 

“Awesome,” Chan grinned. “Thanks.” 

“Let us know when you get home safely, alright?” Woojin said, seriously. 

Seungmin nodded, “Of course.” He turned to Jeongin, “I guess this is it?” 

Jeongin nodded, pouting. “Yeah, I guess. But only for now.” 

Seungmin nodded, “Only for now.” 

The two of them looked at one another a little awkwardly, not sure what to do. A kiss felt incredibly premature, but a hug almost not enough. Jeongin took a small step towards Seungmin who shoved aside his awkwardness and slipped his arms around Jeongin, burying his head in Jeongin’s neck. They didn’t say anything, and they didn’t move for several minutes. They just held onto each other with an increasingly tighter grip. After about twenty seconds, though, Seungmin pulled back, giving Jeongin a small smile. “I’ll message you later, okay?” 

Jeongin nodded, “Yes, please.” 

Seungmin didn’t stick around any longer. Instead, he walked towards the bus that was officially loading. It didn’t take long for him to board the bus. He chose a seat in the very back and settled down, pulling his headphones out and sticking them in, starting up his Day6 playlist and closing his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to drift off, a smile on his face. 

  
  
  


Changbin woke up slowly, eyes blinking lazily awake. Something felt off, but his mind took a few seconds longer than usual to piece together the night before. “Hyunjin?” He asked, weakly, voice scratchier than normal, heavy with sleep. 

He looked around, head peeking over the top of Gyu’s head, which was smooshed against his chest. “Hyunjin?” He asked again, missing the boy he’d been sleeping next to. 

“Changbin?” A voice said across the room. 

Changbin sat up blinking, “Hyunjin?” 

The boy in question was sitting on his bed, homework spread around him.  He looked at Changbin with a small smile, “Morning, Changbin.” 

“You moved,” Changbin said with a pout. 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, “I woke up. There’s a difference.” 

Changbin pouted, again. “Whatever. What are you doing?” 

“Finishing up some homework for tomorrow before I have to leave with Jisung.” 

Changbin frowned, “And I really can’t come with you guys?” 

Hyunjin gave him a serious look, “Sorry, Binnie. Not this time.” 

Changbin rolled over to look the other way. “Fine, go off with your new best friend.” 

Hyunjin groaned, “It’s not like that, Changbin!” 

“Please,” Changbin snapped, “Enlighten me, then. Because it’s pretty obvious something is going on - something you’ll talk about with others. Clearly I’m not your best friend anymore, if you’ll tell other people things you won’t tell me.” 

“It’s not- Jisung just-” Hyunjin cut off with a loud groan of frustration, snapping his textbook shut and getting off of his bed. “Forget it,” Hyunjin snapped, stepping to the door and slamming it closed behind him. 

“Oh sure,” Changbin muttered, “It’s all  _ my  _ fault.” 

But despite his annoyance, Changbin felt guilty. Him and Hyunjin were just starting to get along, again. So despite wanting to continue mulling over his frustrations, he got up and followed the boy. “Hyunjin!” He called out pathetically. 

Hyunjin was sitting next to Felix, who was playing Chan’s switch. Jisung was working on something, headphones in. Changbin ignored everyone and temporarily pushed aside his sense of shame, moving right over to Hyunjin and sitting sideways on his lap, hands around his neck. “Hyunjin!” He whined again. 

Hyunjin sighed, dramatically holding himself back. “What?” 

“Don’t be mad at meee!” Changbin cried. “I just hate that you never do stuff with me, anymore.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Mr. Avoided Me For A Week.” 

Changbin removed his arms from around Hyunjin’s neck and folded them. “You avoided me too.” 

“Yes. I did. And we already talked about why. So tell me, what do you want from me? Do you want me and Jisung to go back to hating each other? Would you like to ground me from going home? Do tell.” 

Changbin’s ears were turning red, picking up on how irrational he was acting. 

Jisung apparently had taken out his headphones. “Hold up. Why are we going back to hating each other?” 

“Changbin thinks you’re my new best friend, and he’s annoyed we won’t take him with us today.” 

Jisung snorted, “You’re an idiot if you think anybody has you beat in Hyunjin’s mind.” 

“See?” Hyunjin agreed, “Jisung knows his place.” He sighed, “Now would you get off of me? You reek of unsuppressed Alpha and it’s disgusting.” 

“It’s true,” Jisung agreed. “Right, Felix?” 

Changbin turned his head around to see Felix shrug. He had an odd expression on his face.  _ Shit,  _ Changbin thought. It was probably weird for him to jump on top of another boy in front of his fiance. He was doing a shit job of handling himself this morning. Felix didn’t say anything about his scent, or his position, but Changbin still jumped right up and out of the room to go take care of his scent and appearance. 

By the time he was back in the living room, Woojin, Chan and Jeongin were there. 

“Where were you guys?” Changbin asked curiously, noting that all of them looked far too put together to have just woken up.

“They were dropping off Seungmin, idiot,” Jisung muttered. 

“Oh,” Changbin responded. “Cool. Sorry I missed him.” 

“It’s okay,” Woojin smiled, “He’ll be back.” 

“For Jeongin,” Chan grinned mischievously. 

“What?” Several voices responded.

“It was so cute!” Chan sighed, “You should have seen the way he hugged him goodbye! Wasn’t it the sweetest, Woojin?” 

Woojin sighed, “Chan, I thought we agreed not to drag Jeongin through this. They just barely told each other they are interested!” 

Jeongin squeaked at that, “How did you know that?!” 

Woojin’s face turned red and he looked away, “Oh, uh,” He laughed awkwardly, “That’s weird. I think I have something to be doing-” 

“It’s too late, Woojin,” Chan grinned. He turned to Jeongin, “We may have heard you through the door this morning.” 

Jeongin looked around at everyone in the room, “So all of you knew?” 

Changbin furrowed his brow, “I still have no idea what’s happening.” 

Hyunjin smiled at Changbin, “Jeongin and Seungmin like each other, or are at least interested. They exchanged numbers and are planning on seeing where things go.” 

Jeongin? And Seungmin? Changbin couldn’t keep up with the groups emotions anymore. So Jeongin really had moved on from Hyunjin. Had Hyunjin moved on as well? Changbin was so sick of this game everyone was playing with his emotions. “Oh,” Was all he finally managed to say. 

“Speaking of numbers,” Chan grinned, “We need to discuss a new group chat.” 

“Group chat?” Jisung asked. “A new one?” 

“Yep!” Chan smiled, “Seungmin agreed to be in one. I was thinking we could make one for all nine of us? Like MInho, too?” 

There were a few murmurs of agreement. Changbin wasn’t  _ exactly  _ into the idea of another group chat, but he figured he could just ignore them if it got to be too much. “Fine,” Changbin nodded. “Are you making a totally new one? Or just adding onto what used to be just the roommate chat?” 

“Probably a new one?” Chan said, smiling. “That way nobody has to feel like they are late to the party.” 

“You’re so fucking soft, sometimes,” Jisung commented with awe. 

“Shut up. I am not,” Chan said. “So everyone is in?” Nobody disagreed and Chan pulled out his phone. “Sweet. Jisung or Lix, I need Minho’s number, and Jeongin? Can you give me Seungmin’s?” 

 

**Bang Chan has created a group chat**

**Bang Chan has added Lee Minho, Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin, Lee Felix, Kim Woojin, Han Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin and Seo Changbin to the group chat**

**Bang Chan has changed the name of the group chat to Nine or None**

**Bang Chan:** Hello Mates! As the name suggests, this is nine or NONE. There will be no bailing or muting on this chat (I’m looking at you Changbin).

**Seo Changbin:** You added me to the chat last!?!?!?! 

**Seo Changbin:** I’m going to mute this.

**Lee Felix:** Nobody can mute anything till we figure out better names. This chat is going to be so boring otherwise.

**Lee Minho:** Have Jisung come up with the names. He’s a lyricist ;)

**Han Jisung:** Wait don’t sign me up for this kind of pressure! 

**Han Jisung:** Why is everyone looking at me!?!?!?? 

**Bang Chan:** Jisung. Create names. Now. 

**Han Jisung has changed Yang Jeongin’s name to Innie**

**Han Jisung has changed Kim Seungmin’s name to Minnie**

**Han Jisung has changed Lee Minho’s name to MyNewHoe**

**Han Jisung has changed Kim Woojin’s name to CatchAChicken**

**Han Jisung has changed Bang Chan’s name to BangChanToad**

**Han Jisung has changed Hwang Hyunjin’s name to HwangHyunHollers**

**Han Jisung has changed Lee Felix’s name to LixieGlows**

**Han Jisung has changed Seo Changbin’s name to MiniBinnie**

**Han Jisung has changed Han Jisung’s name to LeeMin’sHoe**

**LixieGlows:** Holy shit. I didn’t realize what you were doing until I read Binnie’s name. How the crap…

**Innie:** I don’t get it…

**HwangHyunHollers:** Read just the names out loud, fast. 

**Innie:** OH MY GOSH!! It’s Eeny Meeny Miny Moe!!!!!!!! 

**MyNewHoe:** Damn, I expected you to crash and burn under pressure….

**LeeMin’sHoe:** What the hell is with these reactions!?!?!?! 

**MiniBinnie:** You’re calling me short….what do you expect? 

**BangChanToad:** Why am I a toad!? 

**LeeMin’sHoe:** Did you WANT to be a toe??? 

**CatchAChicken:** …….Too soon Jisung...Too soon. 

**BangChanToad:** Great, you made Woojin cry. 

**LeeMin’sHoe:** You ungrateful people. You made me come up with names! 

**LeeMin’sHoe:** I’m sorry about the chicken reminder, Woojin.

**HwangHyunHollers:** I wonder how Seungmin will react later, after reading these? 

**Minnie:** He’s reading them now

**Minnie:** It’s hard enough to sleep on a bus without your phone blowing up with 3 billion notifications.

**HwangHyunHollers:** Somebody is a grumpy morning person….

**Minnie:** I will choose to ignore that this once, Hyunjin.

**HwangHyunHollers:** Whatever. What do YOU think of the names?

**Minnie:** I am only going to type this once, Jisung. So pay attention.

**Minnie:** I’m mildly impressed. 

**Minnie:** Bring those words up again, though, and I’ll deny them. 

**LeeMin’sHoe:** But...I have proof? 

**Minnie:** I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

**HwangHyunHollers:** Well, I guess if grumpy morning person doesn’t object?

**MyNewHoe:** Oh, he’s not the only one. I’m more than mildly impressed. 

**LeeMin’sHoe:** Really? 

**MyNewHoe:** Overlooking you calling me a hoe, of course

**LeeMin’sHoe:** I called myself one too….

**BangChanToad:** Keep your kinkiness to yourself, boys. We have children on our chat. 

**Innie:** Oh for the love…

**Minnie:** Of GOD

**Innie:** NOT CHILDREN

**HwangHyunHollers:** Certainly not…

**HwangHyunHollers has sent an image**

**Innie:** Oh my gosh, Hyunjin! Why would you embarrass us with that??

**HwangHyunHollers:** I mean… if it helps I can embarrass others, too? 

**HwangHyunHollers has sent an image**

**LeeMin’sHoe:** Oh my gosh! You took a picture of us!! 

**LeeMin’sHoe:** THANK YOU!! 

**MyNewHoe:** Dang. That’s a good moment. 

**Minnie:** They weren’t embarrassed. It doesn’t count. 

**MyNewHoe:** Sorry. Didn’t mean to disappoint

**MyNewHoe:** Although, Hyunjin… Did you by chance take a picture of the other one? 

**HwangHyunHollers:** I did…

**HwangHyunHollers:** Should I really send that one, though? 

**LixieGlows:** Please tell me this isn’t what I think it’s going to be….

**HwangHyunHollers:** …….

**HwangHyunHollers has sent an image**

**HwangHyunHollers:** ….this? 

**BangChanToad:** IS THAT ME!? 

**LixieGlows:** You don’t remember? 

**BangChanToad:** No???? 

**MyNewHoe:** Dang. So neither of you knows who initiated? Or why? 

**LixieGlows:** No!! I just woke up like that!! 

**MyNewHoe:** In his defense, Lixie is a very cuddly person. 

**LixieGlows:** Right. Yeah. It’s true. It was probably all me. 

**LixieGlows:** Sorry, Hyung.

**BangChanToad:** No! That’s okay. Not a problem. 

**BangChanToad:** But Hyunjin is lucky that he’s already gone or I might have a word or two for him. 

**LixieGlows:** Same. 

**Innie:** I mean…

**Innie:** We haven’t even made it to the car yet. 

**BangChanToad:** I’m just saying. It’s not a coincidence that he sent those pictures AFTER he left the apartment. 

**HwangHyunHollers:** Hey, I’m still with Jeongin. I’m not hiding from anybody. 

**MiniBinnie:** Hyunjin, Innie couldn’t hurt a fly. You’re hiding. 

**HwangHyunHollers:** Maybe. Anyways, I have to navigate for a squirrel. Talk to everyone, later. 

**Innie:** I have to hurt a fly. 

**MiniBinnie:** Uh-huh. Sure. Nobody believes that, right? 

 

Felix laughed, “Not for a second, Hyung.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Changbin put his phone down, looking around at the other three. “So, what’s everyone's plan, today?” 

Woojin shrugged, “Bury myself in a coffin of chicken skin.” 

“That’s an incredibly disturbing image, Hyung.” 

“I agree,” Felix was giving Woojin a wide eyed stare. He turned to Changbin, “I’m not sure. I can leave anytime you guys want me to, but I was thinking of hanging around still if you guys aren’t busy.” 

Chan shrugged, “I have a few assignments to do, but I can do them with company.” 

“I only audit classes, no participate,” Woojin sighed, turning to Changbin. “What’s the punishment for breaking a dare?” 

Changbin laughed, “It’s been two days, Hyung. Are you seriously caving already?” 

Woojin shrugged, “Depends on the punishment.” 

Changbin thought for a moment, “You have to be the maknae for a month?” 

“Screw that,” Woojin sighed, “I take my seniority seriously.” He slumped in his seat. “I guess I can make it five more days.” 

“Suit yourself,” Changbin grinned. He turned back to Felix, “I’m cool if you wanna hang out, but I have some of the same assignments as Chan so we might get boring?” 

Felix grinned, “I doubt that. I’m content to just play Chan’s switch all day.” 

“Minho took your car, right?” Chan asked.  
“Yup. I could totally take a bus, but I’m thinking of waiting for him to get off work to swing by for me.” 

“Do it,” Chan smiled. “You’re always welcome here, Lixie.” 

“Thanks, Mate.” 

Changbin stood up, “I’ll go get my supplies.” 

Chan nodded, “Same.” 

Changbin moved over to his bedroom, not registering that Felix had followed him until the other boy shut the door behind him. 

Changbin turned to him a bit confused. “What’s up, Felix?” 

Felix bit his lip staring at Changbin, nervously, “I- I was wondering if I could try something?” 

Changbin gave him a weird look, “I guess. What is it?” 

“C-can you sit down?” Felix asked. 

Changbin felt his cheeks grow pink, “Sure?” 

He moved over to sit on his bed, sitting at the edge, awkwardly. Felix came over and pushed him back a bit, “Against the headboard,” He instructed.

Changbin’s eyes went wide, “Why?” 

“Please?” Felix gave him an intense look. 

Changbin slowly moved backward, freaking out when Felix climbed on top of him. “What are you doing?” He asked, a bit forcefully. 

Felix stared into his eyes. “I want to try something, I told you.” 

“And you have to be on top of me to do it?” Changbin felt incredibly uncomfortable. 

“I-” Felix broke off, “Yes?” 

“What do you want to try?” Changbin asked, dreading the answer. He really wasn’t comfortable with this. 

“M-making out?” 

Changbin was feeling incredibly panicked by that point. He hadn’t ever kissed someone, until he’d been dared to the other night. He’d never wanted to kiss anyone but Hyunjin, and he couldn’t kiss the younger. Kissing Felix the other night had felt wrong on so many levels, even if he’d acted unaffected and chill. But with the boy in his lap, now, he was affected, just not in a good way. He felt like his skin was crawling. Felix was an appealing person, and he was his fiance. But Changbin felt zero physical attraction for the boy, other than the most basic Alpha/Omega chemistry. And Felix was a beautiful boy; Changbin knew it. He just…..he wasn’t Hyunjin. 

“I-” Changbin sighed, “Felix. I’m not exactly comfortable with this.” 

Felix furrowed his brow, “Changbin. I need to know.”

“What? What do you need to know?” 

“If there is any chance for us,” Felix whispered. “We’re getting married Changbin.”

“I know we are,” Changbin breathed out. “I know we are.” 

“Please,” Felix whispered, and the sound tugged on Changbin’s heart. “Just this one time,  _ please,  _ Changbin.” 

Changbin sighed, reaching a hand up to Felix’s cheek. “Just this once.” He pulled down on Felix’s neck and brought the boy’s face down. Their lips met softly, before Felix seemed to push against Changbin harder, almost desperately, forcefully. Changbin didn’t like it. 

It isn’t that Changbin didn’t like the desperation or the forceful, hungry feeling. It was just that, Felix felt so wrong against him - too light - too  _ short.  _ But Felix’s lips were still moving against his, and Changbin felt like he owed it to himself to try. He met Felix’s desperation; maybe he could force himself to forget Hyunjin in a kiss. He could never be with the other Alpha, so why was he so scared to feel something for Felix? 

The Omega slipped his hands into Changbin’s, holding tightly as his tongue begged entrance into Changbin’s mouth. Changbin gave it, reluctantly, hopefully. Their tongues began moving, awkwardly, uncoordinated. Changbin slipped his hands down to Felix’s lower back, pulling him in closer. He was frantic now, trying desperately to know if there really was any chance Felix could capture his heart. The motion of pulling Felix in caused him to rub against Changbin slightly. 

It felt good, but only because physically that’s what a dick tends to do when it’s stimulated - feel good. Even with that, though, he didn’t really harden, or feel the need to repeat the action. Felix, though, repeated the action, again -  harder, deeper. Changbin willed himself to forget about Hyunjin, to give into the base, physical pleasure he was feeling. But it wasn’t working. And he felt tears forming in his eyes. He was so tired of pretending, pretending like anybody was ever going to hold a candle to Hyunjin. His hands went limp against Felix’s back, and his lips gave up on moving. Felix tried for a few more seconds before he gave a deep sigh and climbed off of Changbin’s lap, collapsing onto his back next to Changbin. 

Changbin couldn’t look at Felix; he brought his knees up to his chest and sobbed into them. Eventually Felix sat up, patting Changbin’s back softly. It only seemed to make Changbin cry harder, but he didn’t stop. He gave small comforting sounds as Changbin let out a flood of emotion he didn’t realize had built up so drastically. 

Eventually, he stopped crying. 

Felix gave him a small smile when he looked up into his eyes. “Am I that bad at kissing?” He teased. 

Changbin snorted at that, a big ugly snort that had snot drip down his face. He grimaced and wiped it with his sleeve. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“No,” Changbin shook his head, “It’s not okay. You deserve more than this, Lix. You deserve someone who loves you.” 

Felix sighed, “So do you.” 

Changbin looked at him sharply. “You...Didn’t you?” 

Felix shrugged, “I’m just as lost as you, Changbin.” 

“I  _ want  _ to feel something for you, Felix, I do.” 

“But you don’t.” Felix nodded, “And I don’t know what I feel for you. And it’s not fair of either of us to pretend like we do. We shouldn’t have to force ourselves.” 

“But you said it, Felix. We  _ are  _ getting married.” 

Felix nodded, “I know.” 

“So how...how do we?” 

“We figure it out.” Felix shrugged. 

“How?” 

“If I knew that,” Felix sighed, “I probably wouldn’t be so confused, right now.” 

“So, when you wanted to kiss me?” 

“I wanted to see if I have feelings for you.” 

Changbin sighed, “But you don’t?” 

“Well, I’m not like… turned  _ off  _ by you.” 

Changbin laughed, “Oh? Well I’m not turned off by you, either.” He groaned, putting a hand over his face, “If only that were enough.” 

“Maybe with time?” 

Changbin shrugged, “Maybe. It’s going to have to be that way, though. Unless we want to spite our parents by never having sex or breeding.” 

Felix giggled, “I can imagine it now. They’d demand an annulment.” 

“And then what would have been the point?” Changbin sighed. 

“We’ll figure it out, Changbin. One way or another.” Felix said, optimistically. 

“I’m not sure I believe that, but thanks for that, LIx.” 

“Of course. We might not like it, but we’re in this together.” Felix gave him a soft smile. 

Changbin grinned back, “I know. Maybe I can fake cancer?” 

Felix’s laugh was a surprisingly nice sound, as he dissolved into fits on the bed. 

  
  


“Hey, don’t be a stranger, okay, Innie?” Hyunjin said, reaching out the car window one more time to hug Jeongin. 

Jeongin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, Hyung. I promise. Even if you don’t deserve it for outing me to the whole chat.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you two were cuddling.” 

“Whatever. I’ll pay you back for it someday, okay?” 

“Sure thing, baby Innie. “

He laughed as Jeongin moved up the steps to his house. Hyunjin turned back to Jisung. “That was an interesting drive,” He sighed. 

Jisung nodded, putting the car back into drive and moving down the street. “So you told Jeongin, huh?” 

“I mean, you’re only asking that now?” Hyunjin raised his brow.

They’d only spent the last thirty minutes discussing what Hyunjin was going to say to his parents, all three boys seriously on edge about the whole thing.

“I mean, it was less a question and more a statement. Obviously you told him.” Jisung looked towards the upcoming street sign. “Which way am I going?” 

“Take the next left,” Hyunjin said, “Go about a mile, take a right, immediately left and then my house will be on the corner.” 

Jisung snorted, “You’ll have to tell me where that right turn is, but okay.” 

He followed down the road, “So how are you feeling?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “Like my life is about to explode. You?” 

“Anxious for a friend, but also curious if should have packed popcorn?” 

Hyunjin smacked his shoulder, never mind that he was driving. “Ya! Not funny!”

Jisung shrugged, “I mean, I thought it was, but okay.” 

“Here,” Hyunjin said, heart pounding in his chest as he felt the stress of seeing his home. 

Jisung took the turn, pulling in front of the house and parking. “You ready?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Not really, but I’ll never be more prepared. Hopefully I picked a good time though and my dad will be home.” 

He and Jisung moved slowly up the steps to his house, knocking on the door softly.

It only took a few seconds for the door to open. His mom stood there. “Hyunjin,” She said surprised, “I didn’t think you’d actually come home!” 

“Hyunjin?” A bright voice called from behind her. His father appeared in the hallway, moving towards Hyunjin with a small bounce in his step. “Son!” He cried brightly, seeing him. He moved past Hyunjin’s mother and pulled Hyunjin in for a hug. “How are you! Who is this?” 

“This is one of my roommates, Dad.” 

Hyunjin’s father scrutinized Jisung playfully. Jisung reached his hand out, “Han Jisung,” Jisung smiled. 

“An Omega?” He looked at Hyunjin, “You didn’t tell me you roomed with an Omega!” He turned back to Jisung, “I hope my son is behaving himself? Treating you respectfully?” 

Hyunjin watched Jisung bite his lip, unsure what to say. 

His father’s eyes widened, “Or, don’t tell me, Hyunjin? Did you bring a boyfriend home to meet us?” 

Both Jisung and Hyunjin cringed, “Hell no,” Hyunjin stated, firmly. “Jisung is just a friend, and only recently so. We hated each other for a long time.” He sighed, “Can we come inside, Dad?” 

His father laughed heartily, “Of course, of course! Come inside. Take a seat. You’re lucky I’m here to see you! Mr. Seo and I spent the morning golfing with a high end client. I only just got back!” 

Hyunjin grinned at Jisung, “Fancy that.” He turned to his mother, “Mom? Will you be joining us? Leading the discussion? Or is it all on me?” He didn’t spare his mother even an ounce of politeness in his tone. His father looked at him disappointed.

“Hyunjin, that’s not a very respectful way to speak to your mother.” He reprimanded Hyunjin, gently.

But Hyunjin wasn’t in the mood. “I’m not sure she deserves my respect, dad.” 

“Hyunjin,” His father snapped, “I will not have you speak to your mother that way.” 

“Even if she has forcefully been altering and repressing my true secondary gender for years?” Hyunjin snapped back. “Even if I’m an Omega and she knew it?” 

His father’s eyes widened and he laughed. “What? That’s preposterous!” 

Hyunjin stared at his mother meaningfully, “Is it, mom? Preposterous?” He was growing angrier by the second, especially now that he was actually in the middle of the confrontation. He turned to his father, “And you’re telling me you honestly had no idea?” 

His father eyed him seriously, “Hyunjin. I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re an Alpha.” 

He stared at his father, “Alphas don’t go into heat, Dad.” 

His father’s nose wrinkled a little in confusion, “But,”

“But I’m an Alpha? But the doctor said so? But Mom was at the appointment too and will say the same thing? But I was just a late bloomer?” Hyunjin shook his head, turning back to glare at his mom. “That day, at the appointment. Why did the doctor pull you from the room? Was it to call you out on feeding me reppressants for years? Was it to tell you that I was an Omega? How much money did you offer him to fix the statement? To lie?” 

“That’s enough, Hyunjin,” His father put his hand down on the coffee table, hard. “Your mother wouldn’t do that.” 

But Hyunjin ignored his father, staring down his mother. He pulled out the repressants, popping the cap open and tossing them onto the coffee table. “My doctor has already tested these, mom. Would you care to explain why there are repressants in a basic vitamin suppressant bottle?” 

Hyunjin’s father studied his face, carefully. “Your doctor has tested them?” 

Hyunjin’s mother looked on the verge of a panic attack. “Hyunjin,” She sighed, “I don’t- I can’t,” 

Hyunjin sighed, “You’re going to deny it?” 

“I have nothing to deny,” She stated firmly, before she turned on her heel and stomped from the room. 

Hyunjin stood up, angrily, but Jisung grabbed his arm, “Hyunjin,” He said in warning, “Calm down.” 

Hyunjin glanced back at his friend, noting the concerned look on his face. With a groan he sat back down, slouching into the chair. His father was studying him closely.

“Hyunjin,” He said after a moment, carefully.

“What?” Hyunjin said, defensively.

“Are you really?” 

Hyunjin groaned, “Is that a problem?” 

His father lifted his hands, shaking his head, adamantly. “No, Hyunjin. You’re my son no matter what. But you’re sure?” 

“Yeah Dad, I’m sure.” 

His father nodded, slowly. “Okay. You say you’ve been to a doctor?”

Hyunjin nodded, “Yes.”

“Good, good.” His father seemed to be struggling a bit to process. “That’s good. I need you to be healthy, JInnie. Are you?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “Yes? The doctor doesn’t see anything too concerning, now that my secondary gender isn’t being repressed.” 

“What does that mean, exactly, Son?” 

Hyunjin sighed, “The medications I was on, the ones mom was always  _ so  _ adamant I never miss, were repressing my omega side, blocking me from presenting. They were also set to mimic certain Alpha characteristics and pheromones. The only problem is, once I forgot to take them up at school, every repressed omega pheromone tried to spill out. My heat dropped, and it was..” Hyunjin shivered, “It was awful, dad.” 

Jisung nodded, “It was pretty bad. He was a straight up mess for a little under five days. I’ve never seen a heat so ...intense.” 

His father’s eyes widened, “You were with him?”

Hyunjin nodded, “He was. He found me going into heat. We were alone, and I was losing it. He took me to his nest and helped me through it all.” 

“Did you share it?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “That’s all anybody ever wants to know. But  _ no  _ Jisung and I are only friends. We didn’t share my heat. He just made sure I was safe and healthy. The doctor I go to is great, too.”

“How are you affording a doctor? I haven’t seen anything pop up on the insurance.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “You wouldn’t have. My doctor, Dr. Kim, worked something out with me, to make it easier to pay. I wasn’t ready to tell anybody what happened to me, and I didn’t even know if it was safe to.” 

“What about your school?”

Hyunjin nodded, “Taken care of. My doctor sent me with a special note for them, citing a ton of legal reasons why they couldn’t expel me for my secondary gender, and to make sure they kept to themselves the information.” 

His father nodded, “Good. It is nobody’s choice but your own to tell that information. Who knows?”

Hyunjin was nervous about the question, but shrugged, “You, Jisung, my school, my doctor, and my friend, Jeongin.” 

“You haven’t told Changbin?” His father asked surprised. “Are you two doing okay?” 

Hyunjin looked at his father, sadly. “No, dad. I haven’t told Changbin, and I don’t plan on telling him anytime soon.” 

His father gave him a weird look but shrugged, “It’s your choice, son. A shame though that the boy is already engaged. The CEO and I had been talking for the last few years about you two being a match, should you present omega.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, “You  _ what? _ ” 

His father nodded, not grasping Hyunjin’s tone. “Mr. Seo really respects you, Hyunjin, and he’s always been grateful for your friendship to his son. He was the one who proposed the idea a few years ago, just after Changbin presented, in fact. He’d been- Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin stood up, body shaking with rage. “I’m going to fucking kill her.” 

Jisung jumped up in front of Hyunjin, “Woah, calm down, Hyunjin!” 

Hyunjin couldn’t think clearly; his vision was blurring red around the edges, and a growl ripped from his throat. “Don’t tell me to calm down, Jisung.” 

Hyunjin’s father stepped in front of Hyunjin, dominating pheromones leaking out, “Hyunjin,” He snapped, “Calm down, now.” 

Hyunjin had never been on the receiving end of his father’s alpha dominance. His knees immediately began shaking, feeling the desperate need to submit. Alpha or omega, Hyunjin had long since recognized his father as his dominating Alpha leader, and his system knew it. He fell to his knees, giving into the pheromones with a cry. But he looked at his father in betrayal. His father turned to Jisung, “What the hell was that?” He asked the boy.

Jisung looked at Hyunjin once, as if unsure if he should be honest. But then he sighed and turned to Hyunjin’s father, “Think about what you were telling him, Sir.” 

Hyunjin’s father looked at Jisung in confusion before his eyes went wide, “Changbin?” He asked, shocked. 

Hyunjin let out a whimper, too lost in submission to form more than that small pathetic noise. 

Jisung nodded, “Do you have any idea how much pain he’s been in, believing he wasn’t allowed to love someone, only to then find out he  _ could,  _ but it was too late? To find out that if his mother hadn’t screwed up his biology, he was set to be with him? How would you feel?” 

Hyunjin’s whole body was aching, as the Alpha pheromones continued to push him to submit. He could see Jisung’s legs quiver, but since he didn’t recognize Hyunjin’s father as his leading Alpha, he wasn’t as affected. Hyunjin was furious, but felt less so as the dominance in his father’s scent shifted to something comforting and soothing. His father moved to kneel in front of him. “Hyunjin,” He whispered, “It’s okay, son. But I need to you stay calm, alright?” 

Hyunjin looked at his father who, sure enough, was giving him a calm look. His hand was outstretched. Hyunjin took it shakily, the small bob of his head even shakier. 

His father brought him back to the couch. Jisung sat on one side of him. His father perched on the edge of the coffee table, hand holding Hyunjin’s. When Hyunjin felt a bit calmer, Jisung leaking out calming omega pheromones as well, his father began, slowly. “Hyunjin, I don’t believe that your mother was repressing you,” Hyunjin started to react, “ _ But _ ,” His father continued, “I won’t dismiss the possibility. Whether she did or did not, I can’t begin to fathom the pain you are going through. That being said, I can’t have you attacking my mate. Is that understood?” 

Hyunjin nodded weakly, “Yes, father.” 

His father pat his head. “Good. Jisung?” His father turned to the other. “I think it would be a good idea for you to take Hyunjin home. I don’t trust him around his mother, right now.” 

Jisung nodded, “Yes, sir.” 

Hyunjin’s father turned to Hyunjin, “Jinnie. I need you to call me when you are calmer. If you’re okay with it, I’d like to gather more information from your doctor and arrange payment for your future appointments. If he’s a good doctor, he deserves to get paid for it.” 

Hyunjin bobbed his head, again. “Yes, father.” 

His father smiled sadly at him. “When I have more information, I’ll come see you, alright?” His father stood up, helping Hyunjin to his feet. “Please send me a message when you are home safe.” 

He walked them to the door, helping steady Hyunjin. When Hyunjin, still with shaking legs, stepped outside, his father continued to walk him to the car. Hyunjin had never experienced forced submission before; he’d been unpresented and considered an alpha, so nobody would have tried to force him into submission. Now that he was experiencing it, he could positively confirm that he really fucking hated it. His father helped Jisung load him into the seat, leaning his chair back, and buckling his seatbelt. “You take care of my son,” He told Jisung firmly, before he walked back towards the house, determination on his face. He was going to get to the bottom of what had happened, regardless of if it was his wife’s fault or not. 

 

Jisung watched Hyunjin nervously from the corner of his eyes. The taller boy was still shaking in his seat. He himself still had shivers running up his spine from Mr. Hwang’s pheromones. He’d only experienced the same feeling once before, when his father had been incredibly drunk and insistent that Jisung study business and not music. To this day, he still harbored resentment for his program, thanks to the alpha’s command. He was grateful that Hyunjin’s father didn’t have any hold over him, and that he’d trained himself to resist commands. He was his own person, dammit, and he hated that biology could potentially force him to obey where he had no will to. 

“Hyunjin?” He asked quietly when they were a few minutes away from the apartment. The other boy had spent the last half of the drive quietly sniffling. 

“What?” Hyunjin responded in a tiny voice. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hyunjin’s breathing get even shakier, “No,” He whispered. Jisung glanced over to see Hyunjin starting at him through glassy eyes. “I c-could have b-been with him, Jisung,” Hyunjin cried, softly. 

Jisung felt his heart breaking. As much as he felt like Hyunjin could still tell Changbin and figure things out, the boys sadness right then was crushing his soul. “I know, Jinnie. I know.” 

“I  _ hate  _ her,” Hyunjin spat. 

And there was another thing Jisung understood. He’d probably hate his mother too, if she’d done this to him. Jisung pulled into the apartment garage carefully, stepping around the side of the car to help Hyunjin out after he shut off the car. 

He was able to balance Hyunjin against the side of the car long enough to lock the doors, before the boy’s legs were giving out again. He wanted to scream. He knew that Hyunjin’s father had probably done the right thing in forcing Hyunjin to submit, Hyunjin was out of control. But, Jisung wasn’t a fan of being alone for the cleanup. He tried to get Hyunjin to walk a few steps but the older couldn’t seem to make his legs work, too worn out from the submission and the sobbing. 

With a sigh, Jisung stopped walking and bent over to pull Hyunjin into his arms, picking him up princess style. Hyunjin didn’t even protest, sticking his nose into Jisung’s neck, where his scent glands were, to breath in his calming omega scent. 

Thankfully, the doorman saw them walk through towards the elevator. He ran forward and slipped the key in for Jisung, so that Jisung could focus on not dropping the taller boy. He had no idea what he was supposed to tell the others, but he figured he was about to figure out. 

The elevators opened up, and he stumbled into the dim room. His roommates, plus Felix, were all watching a movie. He could see their faces all turn towards them, as the white light from the screen was shining on all of them. Instantly, as the faces took in their position, four bodies stood up.

“Hyunjin?” Changbin called out, pushing forward, worried. He wasn’t the only one to call out his name, but nobody else was as loud or as quick as Changbin. 

Jisung heard the tiny whimper Hyunjin gave into his neck at the sound of Changbin’s voice. He held on tighter to Jisung. 

Changbin reached their side, the scent of distressed alpha filling the air. 

Hyunjin whimpered again.

“Careful,” Jisung warned, as Changbin reached out to touch Hyunjin. “He’s not really in control of his reactions right now.” 

Changbin sent him a glare, “What the  _ fuck  _ happened?” Anger was now slipping through the distress. 

_ He found out that his mother is a bitch, and that you guys were supposed to be engaged before you and Felix. Oh, and his Alpha father forced him to submit because he was losing himself to his animalistic side,  _ Jisung thought. But of course he couldn’t say any of that. His arms were shaking. “Can’t explain right now. Heavy,” He managed to breathe out. 

Changbin immediately reached for Hyunjin, “Give him to me,” He stated, flatly. 

Jisung shook his head, “I’m not sure-” 

“ _ Give Him  _ to me,” Changbin commanded. 

Jisung sighed, turning to Hyunjin, “Is that okay, Jinnie?” 

Jinnie nodded softly against his neck, “Yes,” He breathed out weakly, “Please.” 

Jisung stretched his arms out a bit, and Changbin immediately took the offered weight, pulling Hyunjin into his arms, tightly, stomping past everyone towards their bedroom where he moved the boy towards his bed. “No,” Hyunjin whispered, “Yours, please.” 

Changbin blinked for a second, before he slipped the boy onto his own bed. 

“Smells like Lixie,” Hyunjin whined, curling into a tighter ball. “Wanna smell you, Changbin.” 

Jisung had never seen Hyunjin act like this before, nobody had. The boy was clingy, sure, but this was a whole new level. This was straight up omega vulnerability. Nobody else seemed to be picking up on his slipping dynamic though, too focused on the cause not the result. Next to Jisung in the doorway were the other three, whispering quietly in confusion. 

“Hyunjin,” Jisung said softly, “I'm going to get you a glass of water. Do you need anything else?” 

Hyunjin shook his head, turning to Changbin, “Will you hold me?” 

Changbin looked at the other four, uncertain, especially at Jisung. “He needs to feel safe right now, Changbin. You are his oldest friend. You give him safety.” 

Changbin stared at Jisung, “What happened?” 

Hyunjin whimpered, cuddling up to Changbin. 

“Not my story to tell.” He sighed, “He probably won’t want to either. I wouldn’t push him right now.” 

Changbin gave him a glare, but nodded slowly. Jisung turned towards the kitchen and filled up a glass of water, two actually, stopping briefly to chug one down, taking a deep breath after. Everyone else was staring at him, thoroughly confused. He ignored them and brought the glass to Hyunjin. When Hyunjin merely stared at it, he handed it to Changbin. “Make him drink,” Was all he said before he stepped back to the doorway, shut off the light, and closed the door behind him. He moved straight to the couch and collapsed, hands over his face. 

“What’s wrong with Hyunjin?” Woojin demanded, sitting next to Jisung. 

“What’s going on?” Chan asked, concerned.

“Guys, I really can’t talk,” Jisung sighed. “Some shit happened with his family. That’s all you need to know.” 

“But what could have happened to make him  _ that  _ upset?” Felix asked. “I’ve never seen Hyunjin that upset, or any alpha for that matter.” 

Jisung groaned, “Guys I really don’t know how much I can say. All you need to know is a lot of shit went down; he’s not okay, and Changbin is the person who makes him feel safest in the world, so leave them alone.” 

“It must have been pretty bad to make an alpha that submissive,” Woojin mused, slowly. His eyes bore into Jisung’s, asking a silent question. Jisung met his eyes, only, and nodded very slightly. Woojin’s eyes widened in response, but he nodded, “Right. Well, let’s stop pestering Jisung, and trust Changbin with Hyunjin.” 

“Thank you,” Jisung said, softly. 

“I’m so confused,” Felix whined.

“Me too,” Chan agreed. 

“He’ll be fine,” JIsung stated firmly. “He just needs to sleep it off.” 

The two who were still standing fell down on the other couch. 

“I guess we won’t be finishing the movie?” Felix asked, curiously.

“I mean, we can still watch,” Chan stated.

Felix shrugged, “We won’t finish before MInho gets here.” 

Jisung perked up, “Minho’s coming?” 

Felix smirked at him, “Yes. He’s coming to pick me up after work.” He looked at his phone, “Which ended ten minutes ago. He’s honestly probably almost here.” 

Jisung jumped up from his spot and bolted to his room to make sure he looked okay. If Minho was going to be around, Jisung was determined to get his kiss tonight. It had been a long day, and he deserved it. As if thinking about him summoned him, a text popped up on his phone.

 

**CinnaMinho:** Hey, Cutie. I don’t suppose you are back from Hyunjin’s? 

**aLYrICIsT:** I actually am. And just heard you’re coming over?

**CinnaMinho:** Kind of. I’m picking up Felix.

**CinnaMinho:** Would you want to go for a drive? 

**CinnaMinho:** Maybe get some ice cream or something? 

**aLyrICIsT:** You had me at “Hey, Cutie.”

**CinnaMinho:** Cool. Well, I’m actually downstairs. Haven’t texted Felix yet, though. Wanna come down? 

**aLyrICIsT:** On my way :) 

Jisung left his room, throwing a jacket on. “Hey, Felix,” He called, “Minho’s here. Let’s go!” 

“Why are you going?” Woojin asked.

“We’re going for a drive after we drop of Felix,” Jisung explained, holding open the elevator for Felix, impatiently. 

Felix gave a quick high five to Chan and Woojin, “See you guys later, keep me posted on Hyunjin, yeah?” He entered the elevator. “Who said you could go for a drive?” He rolled his eyes.

“I mean, if you say no,” Jisung pulled out Chan’s keys, “There’s always Chan’s car.” 

“Hey!” Chan protested, but the doors closed on him. Jisung chuckled. 

He was practically bouncing as they reached the lobby and he pushed through towards the garage, instantly. Minho was standing outside of Felix’s cherry red car, looking like a whole snack, and Jisung was desperate to taste. He ran forward, forgetting all pretense and threw his arms around the older boy, who let out a huff as the wind was knocked from his chest, but his arms came around Jisung, lightly. Jisung breathed in his warm scent, letting the subtle alpha pheromones calm him.

“Hey, Ji,” Minho grinned into the top of Jisung’s head. “Hey, Lix,” He called as the other boy joined them. 

“Hey, Minho,” Felix responded. “Keys?” 

Minho tossed the younger boy his keys, and Felix popped his trunk, throwing his bag inside. 

“I’m heading home,” Felix stated, “Jisung has Chan’s keys. That cool?” 

Minho shrugged, “I don’t care. You awake enough to drive? You look kind of out of it.” 

Felix confirmed with a bounce of his head, “Yeah. Just a bit worried about Hyunjin.” 

“Hyunjin? Why?” Minho asked. 

“Ask Jisung. He won’t tell any of the rest of us why he had to carry him inside the house. He looks pretty messed up, though.” 

Minho gave Jisung a curious look, but nodded, “Okay. Well, text me when you’re home safe, ya? I’ll be there later.” 

“Should I wait up?” Felix teased, moving around Minho to open up the driver’s door. 

Jisung shrugged, “Probably not?” 

Minho laughed, “You wish, Ji.” 

Felix ignored the two of them. “Whatever. Night, Jisung.” 

Minho and Jisung moved off of Felix’s car so that the younger could pull out. Minho grinned, “Lead the way, princess.” 

Jisung beamed, “Okay. I hope it’s okay we’re taking Chan’s car.” 

Minho shrugged, “It really doesn’t matter to me. Chan cool with it though?” 

Jisung winked, “I didn’t ask.” 

Minho chuckled, “Fine, fine. But if he gets mad, later, it’s on you, alright?” 

Jisung gave a small smile, “Sure. But it will be worth it.” 

They got into the car, Jisung giving the keys over to Minho who happily took the driver’s seat. “I’m sick of driving,” Jisung stated, lounging tiredly into the passenger’s seat. 

“So,” Minho stated, “I assume you won’t tell me what’s going on with Hyunjin?” 

Jisung shook his head, “Nope. I can’t explain that without explaining everything, and I’m not at liberty to discuss those details.” 

“That’s okay,” Minho smirked. “Because I’m pretty sure I figured it out.” 

Jisung sat up straighter at that. “You what?” 

Minho nodded, “You said if I could guess it, last time, that you would talk about it. You also said once I figured it out, I wouldn’t really need anybody else’s confirmation.” 

Jisung raised his eyebrow, “So what do you think it is?” 

Minho shrugged, as if what he had to say wasn’t a big deal. “Hyunjin’s an omega.” 

Jisung choked on air. “Holy shit,” He breathed, “You actually figured it out.” He stared intently, “How did you figure it out?” 

Minho took a left turn, eyes focused on the street as he explained. “Well, first off, never underestimate my brain during a boring day at work. Second, I just started collecting the facts, beginning with how weird I thought it was to find Hyunjin and you in a pharmacy, the day your heat ended, only for Hyunjin to be getting a prescription, not you. Then I started to think about the little things that seemed weird, like the fact that Hyunjin’s bed the other night, his whole room in fact, was completely devoid of his scent, not like he wasn’t there a lot, but like he was purposefully eliminating traces of himself. That alone isn’t that weird, sure, but add onto that the fact that a week ago Hyunjin didn’t do much to cover up his scent, and now I haven’t smelled him once since after the heat? It’s weird. Not to mention little shifts in his behavior, including but not limited to small signs of nesting on his bed, a subtle shift towards submission to me and other alphas in regular conversation, and his gravitation towards you, as a source of fellow omega comfort.” 

Jisung was blinking rapidly as MInho finished talking. “You figured that all out in one day?” 

“I mean, I’ve been watching him all weekend,” Minho shrugged, “Something was clearly different about him. But, yeah. I started putting the pieces together at work today.” 

“Shit,” Jisung stated, “Well you’re right, obviously.” 

Minho grinned, “I know.” He looked over Jisung, “So what happened today that drained both of you so much?” 

Jisung groaned, explaining everything to MInho, starting from Hyunjin’s heat. Minho listened carefully, only having him pause his story when they pulled up to a drive through where they purchased ice cream cones. When Jisung got to the part about Hyunjin’s confrontation with his father though, MInho cringed. “Shit, really? That’s not cool.” 

Jisung sighed, “Yeah, not really. But I get why he did it. You should have seen Hyunjin, Minho. He really looked out of control.” 

“I mean, I don’t blame him,” Minho sighed, pulling up to an empty parking lot near the river. He shut off the car and the two boys licked their cones, quietly. 

“Me either,” JIsung sighed, finishing his cone. He turned in his seat and stared at Minho, who’s cone was less eaten, due to having been driving. Jisung couldn’t really think of anything to say, as he watched the strikingly gorgeous boy in the other seat kitten lick at his vanilla cone. 

As if the boy could feel Jisung’s stare, he slowed his tongue down, exaggeratingly slow, dragging up the side, vanilla ice cream gathering at the tip. Jisung didn’t even realize he moaned, until Minho started laughing at him, eyes flickering up to wink at Jisung. “Are you trying to kill me?” Jisung snapped, hating how calm Minho was. 

“Maybe? It was a really boring day, after all.” 

“I’d take boring,” Jisung sighed. “I’m exhausted after everything.” 

“I imagine so,” MInho agreed, crunching down the last of his cone, tongue sliding over the corners of his mouth to clean up the last of his treat. “I guess we are officially on operation Chanlix and Changjin?” Minho stated in passing. 

“Operation...what?” Jisung asked, confused.

“Sorry, would you prefer, ‘operation whip our roommates assess into shape’?” 

Jisung giggled, “That sounds more accurate. Though I don’t see how we can do much? It all comes down, really, to Changbin and Felix’s engagement. And we have zero control over that.” 

Minho sighed, but agreed, “Yeah. It’s true.” He groaned, “It really sucks to see everyone so unhappy, so unnecessarily.” 

“Agreed,” Jisung whispered, “Which just makes me want to not screw this up even more.” 

MInho turned and grinned, “This? As in us?” 

Jisung’s cheeks burned, “Maybe.” 

“Well if it helps,” Minho smiled, “I spent all day thinking about you, something I’ve never really done before, for anyone.” 

Jisung snorted, “You spent all day thinking about Hyunjin,” He reminded Minho.

Minho shook his head, “Not really. And the only reason I wanted to figure that out so much is because I wanted to impress you; it was pretty selfish, really.” 

Jisung peeked at MInho, “Really?” 

“Did it work?” Minho evaded the question.

Jisung put his finger on his mouth, head tilting to the side as he hummed, “Hmm, let me think about that.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, grabbing Jisung’s hand, “Don’t tease me.” 

Jisung glared, “Says the guy who just gave a blow job to an ice cream cone!” 

The peal of laughter that ripped from Minho at that was breathtaking, “I couldn’t resist!” He said, amused. “Your stare was just too cute!” 

Jisung crossed his arms and pouted, “Whatever. Do I get my kiss now or what?” 

MInho lifted Jisung’s hand and pecked the back of it. “There,” He stated, smugly. 

Jisung groaned, “Minho.” 

MInho smiled at Jisung, “Alright, alright,” He whispered, leaning towards Jisung. His free hand lifted to caress Jisung’s cheek, before curling around his jaw. His eyes were sweet as his mouth drew closer to Jisung, taunting him with a brief pause, just before he connected his lips with Jisung’s. 

At first both of them stayed there, unmoving, simply basking in the warm feeling of contact. Minho’s hand squeezed Jiusng’s tighter, where he held it between them. Jisung’s eyes had fluttered shut when their lips had connected, and he was glad. With his eyes shut, he could concentrate on his other senses even better. The sweet scent of MInho’s pheromones were slowly filling the car, inviting and hungry. And after a few seconds, Minho’s mouth mirrored his scent, moving against Jisung with a gentle intensity that had his heart pounding in his chest. 

He pushed his lips back against the older boys hungrily, free hand moving up to slip into Minho’s soft hair. MInho smiled against his mouth, before his tongue peeked out and ran along the seam of Jisung’s lips. Jisung parted them, instantly, almost melting when MInho’s tongue slipped inside his mouth. Jisung slipped his own tongue into Minho’s mouth, moaning when he realized that MInho’s mouth tasted of vanilla ice cream, and his tongue was still cold. He licked along the roof of his mouth, soaking in the taste. And yet, despite the hunger they both felt, Minho seemed to be holding himself back. Jisung was getting sick of it. He wanted more. He tightened his hand in MInho’s hair, tongue sliding along the other’s. 

MInho groaned, pulling back. “Jisung,” He whispered, exasperated. 

“What?” Jisung hummed, close enough to MInho’s lips that his lips brushed along the other boy’s as he spoke. 

“I”m trying so hard not to wreck you. Don’t make it harder,” he pleaded. 

“Stop holding back,” Jisung groaned. “I won’t break.”  

Minho’s eyes bore into Jisung’s skull, dark and dangerous as he hesitated a second longer. And then his lips were back on Jisung’s, forceful and insistent. Jisung barely had time to register the triumph he felt, as Minho drove the kiss even deeper. Their tongues were no longer lightly working. Instead it was a battle, and Jisung was sorely losing. But oh was his defeat sweet. Jisung found himself unbuckling his seatbelt, which he hadn’t thought to remove prior to the kiss. Minho repeated the action with his own, both breaking apart for the few seconds it took to push the belts over their heads. And then their lips were back and Minho was pulling Jisung closer. The amount of room Jisung had to maneuver was small, but in their hungry desperation, neither of them considered it a problem. Without breaking the kiss, Minho’s hand was snaking towards the buttons that controlled his seat, both sliding the seat backwards and tilting the backrest down with a few flicks of his fingertips. And then he was grabbing hold of Jisung’s hips and yanking him over to straddle him. 

And  _ fuck  _ did it feel good. 

Minho’s lips left his mouth to trail down his jaw. And with his mouth less occupied, Jisung was able to focus a bit more on breathing. He drew in a few deep breaths, both with his mouth and his nose, moaning when the scent of aroused alpha registered in his brain. He subconsciously released pheromones of his own, feeling his dick reacting drastically to everything that was happening. Minho sucked a dark mark into Jisung’s skin, just at the base of his jawbone, almost growling at the mewl of pleasure that slipped from Jisung’s lips. 

“Fuck,” Minho rasped, “You taste so fucking perfect, Ji.” 

Jisung hummed at the praise, bringing Minho’s lips back to his own. One of MInho’s hands rested at the very top of Jisung’s thigh, where it met his hip bone, thumb rubbing small circles into the sensitive skin there, through his jeans. His other hand was between Jisung’s shoulder blades, fingers teasing the hair at the nape of Jisung’s neck. Both hands were making Jisung’s brain dizzy with pleasure. And, as Minho’s thumb slid just a little lower and inwards, Jisung shivered, hips automatically grinding down.

As Jisung’s grind left him rubbing against Minho, the elder boy moaned into Jisung’s mouth, teeth nipping reflexively against Jisung’s bottom lip. The hand at Jisung’s neck moved down to Jisung’s other thigh both hands now gripping tight around Jisung’s hips. But MInho didn’t stop Jisung as he repeated the action. In fact, his hands worked with the rocking of Jisung’s body, pulling him in harder, guiding Jisung to grind down exactly where Minho wanted. 

Jisung sighed in pleasure, head tipping backwards, even if the angle was awkward in the car. He was losing himself in the feeling of Minho. Minho shifted slightly, leaning forward to bring his lips to Jisung’s neck. His tongue brushed along Jisung’s scent gland, and Jisung’s eyes widened as MInho began to suck down, hard. Jisung let out the most desperate whine he’d ever given, at the pleasure of having Minho touch one of his most intimate spots, some might say more intimate than his ass or dick. The scent glands were where an omega was claimed, and as MInho ran his tongue and lips along it, Jisung felt a desperate need for the alpha to bite down.

 “Fuck,” He groaned, “A-alpha,” He whispered hungrily. 

Minho pulled back, immediately, dark eyes guilty, “Shit Ji,” His hands stopped Jisung from rocking. “I’m sorry,” He mumbled.

Jisung shook his head, “Don’t be. Like it,” Jisung muttered. His head was swimming with desire. “Want Alpha,” He pouted, as he tried to move his hips, again, only for MInho to keep him still. 

  
  


MInho sighed in frustration, “Jisung,” His right hand lifted to brush against Jisung’s cheek, “Snap out of it, baby.” 

Jisung turned his nose into Minho’s wrist, smelling the Alpha directly against his casual scent gland. “Dammit, Jisung,” Minho sighed, realizing his attempt to calm the omega was now giving him direct access to the scent of his arousal. He leaned his head back, ignoring the now desperate way Jisung was rubbing against him. He didn’t want to stop this. He wanted to give into the insane lust he was feeling. The voice in the back of his head was screaming for him to claim the perfect omega, and he was so  _ so  _ tempted to throw caution to the wind and listen. He’d never felt his blood boil with so much  _ need  _ to claim before. 

But as he looked into Jisung’s big eyes, at the trust there, he found his resolve to resist. He closed his eyes, focusing all of his attention on calming his pheromones, on changing his scent to one of serenity. The omega gave a small whine as Minho ignored him, but with his face against MInho’s wrist, he started to calm down. MInho lifted his other wrist, giving the omega double the access to his pheromones.

Jisung breathed in deeply, and MInho watched him come down from his high, eyes blinking as he came back to himself. He looked at Minho, “Shit,” He finally whispered, “I’m so sorry.” 

MInho shook his head, “Don’t be, baby.” 

“I completely lost it,” Jisung hung his head in embarrassment. 

MInho sighed, realizing Jisung wasn’t going to let go of his shame anytime soon, not that he needed to feel ashamed. He lifted Jisung’s chin and pressed a quick kiss against his quivering lip. “Stop it, beautiful,” He hummed. “It’s natural to get overwhelmed sometimes.” 

Jisung’s eyes met his, nervously, “Does that happen a lot?” 

Minho wasn’t sure how to respond. He’d  _ never  _ gotten as overwhelmed as he was with Jisung, before, and as great a lay as he was, none of the others he’d been with had ever seemed to get so far lost in their secondaries, either. Minho shook his head, “I’ve never felt that before,” he confessed. “Kissing you is a whole new ballgame,” he declared. 

“I’m so embarrassed,” Jisung muttered. “I’m so inexperienced and pathetic.” 

Minho laughed at that, “At least you have an excuse. I was more lost than you for a minute, and I have experience. Whatever that was, I don’t think it matters if you have experience or not.” 

Jisung groaned, “How am I supposed to go slow with you when one kiss makes me bare my neck for your teeth?” 

Minho shivered at that, realizing that Jisung had felt the same desperate desire. “I don’t know. Being with you,” MInho hesitated, “I’ve never felt anything that felt more right in my entire life.” 

Jisung nodded his head, agreeing. “Me either.”

Minho pulled Jisung’s head down to rest their foreheads against one another. “We might have to act like fifteen year olds, like go on chaperoned dates and refrain from being alone and stuff,” He stated with a cheeky smirk. 

Jisung chuckled lightly, “I’d smack you for that, if it didn’t actually seem like a smart choice.” 

MInho grinned, shifting his face to kiss Jisung lightly, again. “It will be okay, beautiful. We’ll figure it out.” 

“We’d better,” Jisung sighed, “Because kissing you feels fucking amazing, and I can’t imagine ever  _ not  _ wanting to.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Such a cute drama queen.” He smacked Jisung’s butt lightly. “Now hop off,” He teased the younger when he yelped, “It’s getting late and I have an early class.” 

Jisung shyly scrambled off of MInho’s lap, knocking into several buttons on his way, causing the hazard lights on the car to start flashing, in addition to the windshield wipers. Jisung scrambled to fix things, and it would have been super cute, if it didn’t mean the boy unconsciously grinded down on Minho’s dick again. Thankfully, though, the boy didn’t notice it this time. When Jisung was finally in the other seat, MInho drove them to his apartment. Jisung happily told him about the project he was working on, and MInho was simply content to listen to the beautiful boy ramble. When they reached his apartment, Minho and Jisung both stepped out of the car. They had to in order for Jisung to switch over to the driver’s side. Before MInho handed over the keys, he gave the younger boy a small peck on the cheek.

“Sleep well, cutie. Still wanna grab lunch tomorrow?” 

Jisung grinned, “Will it include a chaperone?” 

MInho nodded, “Probably. That cool?” 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “As long as I get to see you.” He pecked MInho’s lips lightly before hopping into Chan’s car.

“Text me when you’re home safely!” MInho called out, as he shut the door. 

Jisung waved briefly, and then he was driving away. 

With a smile, Minho hopped up the stairs to his apartment, whistling lightly. 

Haechan and Mark were playing some shooter game, and as he walked into the room, Mark was in the middle of screaming at Haechan for camping. “Seriously, Haechan, cut it out! Stop being a little bitch and come fight me like a man!” 

Haechan gave one of his high pitch laughs, taunting Mark. “If you were an actual man, I might. But as it is, I think I’m content with my sniper.” MInho watched, amused, as Haechan’s character punctuated his point with a head shot through Mark’s character. 

Mark hit a few buttons and turned off the console completely.

“What the hell?!” Haechan screamed, “I was winning, you ass!” 

“Shut up!” Mark snapped, “MInho’s home,” He turned to MInho, “I’m sure you want to tell us about your date, right?” His eyes were desperate with hope, pleading with Minho.

“Don’t act like you care about Minho’s date! You just fucking rage quit, you dick!” 

“I did not!” Mark denied. 

“It kind of looked like you did,” Minho teased. 

Haechan snorted, “Hah! There! Minho agrees!” 

Mark gave him a betrayed look. “Whatever. I didn’t care about your date anyway.” 

Minho laughed, “Good to see you, too. It’s only been several days.” 

Haechan raised his eyebrow, “What’s up with that, anyways? I thought Felix was your only friend, and you’ve never actually stayed with anyone after hooking up.” 

“Hmm, kind of a long story, actually? But uh, you know Hyunjin, Haechan. You have a class with us. Basically, Hyunjin, Felix’s Fiance, Felix’s childhood bestie and my future spouse all live together. We ended up at their apartment all weekend with them and a few others.” 

Mark’s eyes grew wide, “Future spouse?” He turned to Haechan, “Did Minho just act as if he isn’t only after someone’s ass?” 

Haechan nodded, “Yes, he did. It’s weird.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Is Felix still awake?” 

“Should be,” Mark nodded, “He only got home a while ago.” Minho started to walk away, “We’re talking about this later, Hyung!” 

MInho simply waved back, “Whatever. When you two start fucking in a few, take it to the bedroom, yeah?” 

He left the room, so he missed the way that his roommates turned bright red, but he still heard their sputtering and denials. He entered his room. Felix was sitting on his bed, legs curled up to his chest, staring at the wall. His face was twisted in thought and Minho felt immediate concern.

“Hey, Lix, you good?” 

Felix blinked over to him in a daze, “Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about a lot.” 

Minho stood next to Felix’s nest, “Can I come up?” If Felix was an alpha or a beta, Minho would have simply climbed in. But he had learned the importance of respecting Felix’s space a long time ago.

Felix nodded, “Sure.” 

When Minho kicked off his shoes and climbed up, Felix curled into his arms, almost immediately. “You smell like Jisung,” He commented, pulling MInho’s hand to his head. 

Minho played with his hair slowly, “Not surprising. We did make out, after all.” 

Felix snorted, “Nice. Just a makeout?” 

Minho nodded, “Yeah. And I don’t think it will go much further anytime soon. I want to claim that beautiful boy too much to risk anything more, yet.” 

Felix peeked up at him, “Seriously? You?” 

“Don’t sound so shocked!” Minho protested. 

“I’m sorry,” Felix stated, “It’s just that you...well.. You are kind of,” 

“A hoe?” Minho finished. “I know. I have been. But, I really feel something for Jisung.” 

“That’s...cool,” Felix said slowly, “I guess. Surprising, but cool.” 

“Yeah,” Minho hesitated, “Speaking of surprising, can we talk about Chan?” 

Felix groaned, “Do we have to?” 

Minho shrugged, “Of course not. We never  _ have  _ to talk about anything. But, I get the feeling he’s a lot of what’s on your mind.” 

Felix nodded, “Yeah. Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, all three of them.” 

“Wanna explain?” Minho asked, quietly. 

“What the hell,” Felix sighed, “Might as well. You already know why Hyunjin is on my mind. Something really screwed him up today and it has me worried. And I don’t mean because he’s our dance partner. I mean because he’s our friend, and it really sucked to see him so...i don’t know,  _ low.”  _

“I can imagine. Jisung explained a bit of the situation to me, and I can definitely see how he would have freaked you out. He’ll be okay, though.” 

“Jisung told you details?” Felix looked up, angrily. “Are you shitting me?” 

Minho smirked, “Dating perks,” He winked. “Not really though. Mostly I just happen to know a bit more about Hyunjin’s situation than the rest of you, so I’m privy to a few more of the details. And don’t ask, I’m not spilling his secrets, either. No matter how much I think they would help.” 

Felix sighed, “Whatever, I’m not butt hurt.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Sure you aren’t.” He pushed Felix’s head back down, running his fingers through his blonde hair again. “So that explains why Hyunjin is on your mind. What about the other two?” 

Felix bit his lip, “Well, I made out with both of them this weekend,” Felix began, surprising MInho with new information, “And only one of them made my heart beat like crazy.” 

“Let me guess,” Minho prodded, “It wasn’t the one you’re engaged to?” 

“Bingo,” Felix confirmed, putting his hands on his face. “And I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do about it. Like, Changbin is great. And frankly, anyone would be lucky to marry him. But I don’t love him, and he certainly doesn’t love me. But, even if we were miraculously  _ not  _ engaged, there’s no guarantee Chan would even be interested in me. So what’s the point in worrying?” 

“Have you asked him?” Minho asked, slowly. 

Felix blinked up at him, “Who? Changbin? We talked after we made out.” 

Minho shook his head, “No. Have you asked Chan how he feels about you?” 

Felix avoided his eyes, “Why would I ask him? If Chan liked me, wouldn’t he have told me years ago?” 

Minho shrugged, “Maybe? But you’re assuming he knew years ago. When did you figure it out?” 

Felix furrowed his brow, “Five hours ago?”

“When?”

“When I made out with my fiance as a trial?” 

“And why were you testing making out all of a sudden?” 

Felix huffed, “Because I made out with Chan and it confused me.” 

“Exactly. You had to make out with Chan to realize your feelings for him were, perhaps, deeper than friendship. Why do you assume Chan already knew his feelings for you?” 

“Why do you assume Chan has them?” 

MInho shrugged, “I’m not saying he does or doesn’t. I’m simply saying, don’t make absolute statements or assumptions when you yourself needed to be smacked with his saliva to even consider the possibility.” 

“You’re so obnoxious when you get serious,” Felix snapped. “Like, can’t you just be less smart?” 

Minho laughed, “Am I supposed to be sorry?” 

Felix shook his head, mumbling. “No.” He gave a long sigh, “And I guess I’m thankful, or whatever.” 

Minho ruffled his hair, “As you should be, Lixie. Don’t stress so much. Things will work out, I’m sure.” But even though he said it, he  _ wasn’t  _ sure. A lot of things would have to fall into place to work out for everyone involved. 

  
  
  


“Are you sure you’re alright, Hyunjin?” Changbin asked for the fiftieth time. 

The boy was currently snuggled into Changbin’s side, breathing in steadily. He nodded, “I’m okay, now, Changbin,” He whispered softly. “Thank you.” 

Changbin handed him the glass of water Jisung had left forever ago. “Will you finally drink something?” 

Hyunjin sat up a little, sipping lightly. He handed the glass back to Changbin. “Thank you.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Changbin asked, after a moment of silence. 

Hyunjin bit his lip. “I can’t tell you everything,” Hyunjin said, regretfully. “I really wish I could, Changbin,” Hyunjin stated, looking up into Changbin’s eyes. 

Changbin tried to hide how much it hurt, but he knew he did a poor job by the look of pity that crossed Hyunjin’s face. “Can you tell me anything?” He asked in a broken whisper. 

Hyunjin nodded, “I think so. I got into a fight with my parents, a really bad one. I recently found out something awful that my mom has been keeping from me, and when I went to talk to them I found out even more stuff I didn’t know.” 

Changbin did his best to absorb the information. It really made no sense to him, at all. But he was worried. “You aren’t like, sick or anything are you?” He asked, carefully.

Hyunjin gave a bitter laugh, “It would be easier if I was, right?” He shook his head, “But no. I’m actually healthier than I ever have been,” He sighed, curling into Changbin. “Just really fucking hurt. I spent the whole drive home crying, which is why I was so screwed up. Crying that much is really exhausting.” 

Changbin lifted his hand and wiped under Hyunjin’s eye, “I’m sure,” He said, quietly. “I’m surprised you wanted to come see me,” He stated, insecure. 

Hyunjin looked at him seriously, “Who else would I go to, Changbin?”

Changbin shrugged, “You trust Jisung the most, right?”

Hyunjin sighed, “it’s less of me trusting Jisung more than anyone, and more of Jisung simply already knowing what I can’t talk about with anyone else. Believe me when I say I want nothing more than to be able to talk to you, Changbin. I just  _ can’t.  _ So as close as Jisung and I have become, he doesn’t hold a candle to the way I feel when I’m with you.” As if to emphasize his point, Hyunjin curled into Changbin’s chest, “Nobody makes me feel safe like this. And especially nobody else would let me be like this, needy, clingy, vulnerable.” 

Changbin didn’t know what to say to that because he liked clingy, needy Hyunjin more than he was allowed to. Maybe it was that, whenever Hyunjin got like this, it was easy to forget that the other was an alpha, and if he forgot that for a moment it felt less forbidden for Changbin’s heart to beat rapidly. Changbin closed his eyes, pretending for a small moment that the boy in his arms was an omega or even a beta. It would be so much easier. After kissing Felix earlier, Changbin knew that his feelings for Hyunjin weren’t going to be replaced easily. He wanted so desperately to tell Hyunjin everything, exactly how he felt, exactly what he wished. But he knew personally how much it sucked to know what could have been. 

_ The day that Changbin had presented he’d gone to his parents, who were excitedly discussing wealthy and prestigious families with omega heirs. Even back then, they’d been eager to set Changbin up, never considering on their own that he might want to pick his own mate.  _

_ Changbin cleared his throat, capturing their attention.  _

_ “Oh, Changbin! Come here!” His father had said, excitedly. “Come look at these options-”  _

_ “I don’t want to,” He’d stated, bluntly.  _

_ His father blinked. “You don’t want to?” His tone wasn’t angry, just genuinely surprised.  _

_ “No, I don’t want to,” He’d confirmed. “Have either of you considered the possibility that I might already know who I want to be with?”  _

_ His mother had blinked, “You already have an omega in mind?”  _

_ Changbin shook his head, “I don’t know. They haven’t presented yet.”  _

_ His father’s eyes went wide, surprisingly catching on before his mother. “You don’t mean Hyunjin?” _

_ Changbin stared, “Would it be so terrible if I did?”  _

_ His mother pursed her lips, “Not exactly,” she stated softly. “They aren’t the most prestigious family-”  _

_ Changbin’s father cut in, “But they are incredibly loyal. I’d go so far as to say Mr. Hwang is my closest friend, never mind business associate.” He stared at Changbin, “You sure this isn’t just a passing fancy?” _

_ Changbin nodded, “I’m positive, Dad. Whenever I’m with Hyunjin I feel like my best self.”  _

_ “Okay,” His father had nodded, “I’ll look into it, then.”  _

_ And his father did. Changbin overheard him and Mr. Hwang talking one day. If Hyunjin presented omega, they would consider an engagement. It sounded like Changbin’s father hadn’t told Mr. Hwang that it was Changbin who had asked, which he was grateful for. He didn’t want to embarrass himself if Hyunjin presented alpha.  _

_ And when he did present alpha, well Changbin had never cried harder in his life. His father had looked at him with deep sympathy, hand on his shoulder. “I know it hurts, Changbin; I know. But he’s your best friend. He might be hurting, too. If you really care for him, then we are going to that party, and we are going to act normal for his sake. And if we have to put on an act, then we act.” Changbin had nodded, trusting his father completely. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t ached the entire night, hadn’t resented his father a tiny bit when he’d teased Hyunjin about Changbin’s future mates, hadn’t wanted to scream at everyone who sized up  _ his  _ Hyunjin. Because even after learning Hyunjin was an alpha, Changbin couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that Hyunjin was his and nobody else’s.  _

“You still in there?” Hyunjin asked softly. Changbin blinked, coming back into the present moment. 

“Huh? Oh. Sorry. Just thinking.” 

Hyunjin sat up, looking into Changbin’s eyes, “About?” 

Changbin shrugged, “Everything?” 

Hyunjin laughed, “Gotcha. Well, I should probably leave you to it, no?” 

Changbin raised his brow, “Where are you planning on going?” He asked softly, not liking the thought of Hyunjin leaving his bed. 

“My bed?” Hyunjin phrased it like a question. “I can’t stay here, again. What will the neighbors think?” He fake gasped. 

Changbin laughed despite himself, “Let them think.” 

Hyunjin sighed, “Really though, I don’t want to wake you in the morning. I have my early morning class.” 

Changbin groaned, “I hate your alarm.”

“I know,” Hyunjin nodded. “Which is why I’m thinking I should go to the other side of the room.” 

“You didn’t let me finish,” Changbin stated.

“Okay?” 

“I hate your alarm,” Changbin repeated, “But I love you more than I hate it. So you can stay here, if you want.” 

Hyunjin hesitated, face going extra soft, “Are you sure?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yeah. I like when we cuddle.” 

Hyunjin smiled, “Me too.” He nestled back into Changbin’s chest.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, wrapped up in each other. 

  
  


**ONE MONTH LATER**

Changbin sighed, entering the apartment exhausted. “Hello?” He called out, not registering Woojin sitting at the counter. 

“Dude,” he responded to Changbin’s shout, “I’m right here.” 

Changbin looked over, watching Woojin eating a bucket of fried chicken. 

“Oh, please let me have some!” He groaned, moving closer, “I’m starving.” 

Woojin covered the bucket, protectively, “Don’t even think about it. I still haven’t forgiven you for that week of hell.” 

Changbin groaned, “I’ve apologized a thousand times,” Changbin pouted, “And bought you probably 100 dollars worth of chicken, since.” 

Woojin sighed, removing his hand, “Fine. But only because you look like you’re going to pass out. What’s up, anyways?” 

Changbin sighed, stuffing his face hungrily. “Pwofjec gchano chil mef.” 

“What?” Woojin asked confused.

Changbin swallowed. “Sorry. Project gonna kill me.” 

“Project?” 

“You know, the business one. Jisung and Chan lucked out and got put together. I got put with that dumbass, Jaejun.” 

Woojin laughed, “That’s right. He still making you do all the work?” 

“Yep. And then has the gall to tell me what exactly he thinks I’ve done wrong. I swear, I’m going to beat the shit out of him before this is all over.” 

Woojin leaned over and ruffled his hair. “Don’t do that.” 

Changbin took another piece of chicken, “Who all is home?” 

“Well, Jisung and Chan are working on their project in mine and Chan’s room. Hyunjin hasn’t come back yet. I think he mentioned needing to work late on his solo concept for the showcase.” 

Changbin nodded, “Sounds about right. And I guess it’s hard to practice the group one, with Felix still out of the country.” 

“He’s coming home in a few days, right?” 

“Yeah, I think he gets home on Sunday?” 

“You aren’t sure?” Woojin asked, surprised.

Changbin shrugged, “We haven’t talked much. But that’s not too surprising. He went home to Australia for his heat. Not much he’s going to say during that.” 

Woojin laughed, “No I guess not. I keep forgetting that’s why he went home. I’ll never get used to the kind of money you guys can throw around.” 

“Hey, I don’t throw it around like the others. Though I do totally understand why he went home. He wasn’t about to stay in his apartment during his heat with Minho there. And if he had to leave, he might as well go to his main nest.” 

Woojin dipped his head, “Yeah I guess. What are your plans this weekend?” 

“Nothing really, beyond working on my project. What about you?” 

“Whatever Chan has to do, obviously. Which probably will mostly include hanging out here, since he and Jisung can work from home.” 

The elevator dinged and Hyunjin stepped in. The alpha immediately turned towards Changbin and Woojin “Oh god, is that fried chicken?”

Woojin sighed, sliding the bucket to the edge of the counter, where Hyunjin desperately grabbed some. 

“I know I shouldn’t eat this,” Hyunjin sighed, licking his fingers before taking a small bite, “But I’m just so hungry.” 

Changbin grinned, “Pretty sure your body could do with a few extra pounds, Hyunjin. You’ve been working too hard, all bone these days.” He poked Hyunjin’s side. 

Hyunjin squirmed, “That tickles. Stop it.” 

He stepped to the other side of the counter, taking another piece of chicken.

Woojin sighed, “Should I order a whole new bucket?” 

Changbin and Hyunjin were in sync when they stated, “Yes,” without even looking his way. 

As Woojin pulled out his phone, Changbin’s started ringing. It was his father. He answered the call, watching Hyunjin’s lips work around his chicken. 

“Hey, dad. What’s up?” He tried not to sound as distracted as he felt. 

His father’s tone was tense as he stated, angrily, “Would you like to explain why I just got a call from Australia, canceling your engagement?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! I hope you made it through, okay!!!  
> Next chapter is .... really what so many of you are sticking around for, I think - steamy Changjin content. It's finally going to be there. Not saying angst will end... but the tension will at least snap. So.  
> I love you all..  
> please continue commenting because seriously it's life to me.  
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension finally snaps.... and then some...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
> This chapter was NEVER meant to take so long in getting released. So I SINCERELY apologize for the delays. There were several reasons why it took longer, but it's finally here. So I apologize, but please forgive me? 
> 
> Alright... this chapter...  
> I should probably warn... gets very NSFW. So. Just keep that in mind and skip the obvious sections where you feel the need.   
> Um, yep, Felix's sisters are in this chapter.  
> And Changbin's sister is mentioned as well. .... Looked and looked but her real name has never been mentioned so I made one up, using the Korean tradition of keeping the second name (seo CHANG) as the generational family name, so her name is Changwa because I liked the sound of it. 
> 
> Finally, when I finally finished writing the chapter, I checked the word count.... and I was at exactly 11111 words... and that was such a bizarre number to be exact on... that I just ... kind of didn't do a final edit because I really wanted to keep that number, lol. So you can hate on numerology for any grammatical errors. :P

**One Week Ago**

“Hey, Chan,” Felix said into his phone, zipping up his suitcase. 

“Hey, Lixie, what’s up?” 

Felix felt his heart pounding in his chest.  _ Just ask,  _ he breathed. “Um, do you think you’d be able to give me a ride to the airport?” He held his breath.

“Sure. Minho’s busy, I take it?” Chan responded easily.

Felix sighed in relief, “Yeah. My plane leaves at seven, could you come pick me up in about an hour?” 

“An hour? You got it,” Chan stated. 

They hung up pretty quickly after, Felix collapsing onto his bed. The next hour passed achingly slow, as Felix checked, double checked, triple checked and even quadruple checked that he had everything he needed, packed. Felix felt desperate as he waited for Chan to arrive. He wanted to take Minho’s advice and ask Chan if he had any feelings for Felix, but he didn’t know if he’d have the courage to do it, in the end. 

When Chan finally knocked on the door, Felix all but flung it open, backpack already on and suitcase in hand. “Hey,” He said in a rush. 

Chan chuckled, “Worried about the time?” 

Felix shrugged, “Just nervous. You know I hate flying.” 

“Sure,” Chan ruffled his hair. “But you’ll be fine. Ready?” 

Felix bobbed his head, stepping outside as Chan took his suitcase from him. 

“You packed pretty heavy,” He noted, biceps straining as he held Felix’s suitcase.

Felix blushed, “Yeah. I don’t exactly have any, um, heat stuff back in Australia, and I refuse to ask my parents to procure the necessary items for me.” 

Chan’s ears turned pink as he hummed, “Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” 

He helped Felix into his car, putting the suitcase into the backseat. “What about school?” Chan asked, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Felix shrugged, “Most of my assignments are choreography I already know. And the few textbook assignments can be done on the plane.” 

“That’s good,” Chan nodded, “I’m glad you won’t fall behind.” 

Felix felt his fingers fidget in his lap. He could feel his questions on the tip of his tongue, but every time he tried to ask them, he chickened out. HIs heart was spasming at the thought of actually asking Chan what was burning through his mind. 

“Hey,” Chan asked, when they were a few minutes away. “You seem really tense. Are you really that nervous about flying?” Chan’s eyes flickered over with concern to Felix, and Felix’s heart melted.

“No,” Felix whispered. “I’m nervous about something else.”

They were at a stoplight, so Chan looked at him straight on while Felix hesitated. “What’s got you so nervous?” 

“I, I want to ask you something.” 

Chan blinked, “Me?” He turned back to check the light, just as it turned green. He took his foot off the break, slowly. “Why would you be nervous to ask me something? You know you can ask me anything.” 

Felix breathed out, slowly. “I know. But, I don’t know how to ask it.” 

Chan turned towards the airport’s entrance. “Well, I guess just be blunt?” 

Felix wanted to groan. Chan was so calm, completely unsuspecting. “That night,” Felix blurted out, “At the party. Did you like making out with me?” 

Maybe asking Chan while he was driving was a bad decision, because as soon as the question slipped from Felix’s mouth, Chan pumped the brake, hard. “What?” He asked, voice shaking. 

Felix felt like an idiot. “I, did you like making out with me?” He asked again, voice quiet. 

They were almost to the drop off zone. Chan’s hands were tight against the steering wheel. He was biting his lip, and Felix felt guilty for asking. But Chan finally noddes slightly, “Yes,” came his quiet response. “I did.” 

“Okay,” Felix accepted his answer.

“Okay?” Chan asked, eyes flashing towards Felix.

Feilx nodded, “Okay.”

Chan pulled up to the drop off zone and Felix opened the door, ready to climb out before he hesitated, turning to Chan. “Your jacket,” He asked, bluntly, “Can I take it?” 

“My jacket?” Chan asked, brain clearly struggling to process. 

“Yeah? For my nest?” 

Chan choked, “You want my scent in your  _ nest _ ?” 

Felix shrugged, “I like comforting scents,” He lied. 

Chan shucked the fabric off of his shoulders, “Okay, sure.” 

“Okay,” Felix took it, “Thanks.” He took his suitcase out of the back and then moved to the passenger's door once more. “Do you think you’ll be able to pick me up next week?” 

“Sure,” Chan nodded, “Send me details of when your flight lands, okay?” 

“Sunday is all I know, for now,” Felix smiled.

“I’ll be available,” Chan confirmed.

“Perfect, I’ll see you later, then.” Felix shut the door, nervously starting to walk towards the airport. 

“Wait,” Chan called out. Felix turned, seeing that the older boy had rolled down the window. Chan looked at him nervously, biting his lip, before he asked, “Did you like it?” 

Felix knew what he meant. His heart started pounding, as he stood there, watching his friend. He waited a few seconds before giving a very slow nod. “Yeah,” He said, softly. But it was loud enough that he knew Chan understood. 

Their eyes maintained direct contact for several seconds, before a horn honked behind Chan. He looked away guiltily, “I gotta go, Lix.”

“I know. Drive safe.” 

Chan waved, “Always. Let me know when you’re in Australia, yeah?” 

Felix waved back, “Sure. Later.” 

And then Chan drove away, leaving Felix with red ears and hope. He held Chan’s jacket up to his nose, breathing in deeply. And maybe it was his pre-heat but damn did it smell perfect. Felix sighed, putting it into his backpack and headed through the airport. 

When he was finally seated on the plane, he leaned back into his first class armchair and closed his eyes, thinking. He had planned on asking deeper questions, getting a clear answer on whether or not Chan had feelings for him. He might have chickened out on those questions, but at least he had a small seed of hope. With a groan he pulled out his textbook, doing his best to focus on the homework he’d assured Chan he’d have time to complete. 

 

It was another two days before his heat him. He was glad he’d gone home to ride it out. His dorm was not sufficiently accommodating to an omega heat. His room at home though? Now, that was a nesting sanctuary. His bed was gigantic and circular like Jisung’s, ridged for nesting. While his parents and sisters  were happy to see him, none of them wanted to deal with Pre-heat Felix. Which was totally unfair, considering the only person in his family who  _ wasn’t  _ an omega was his alpha father. But, apparently, Felix was insufferable during preheat. And in the past, his sisters had told him the only time he was worse was after his heat, when he was exhausted from all the sexual energy, and on his period, of course. That was the shit thing about being an unmated, unfertilized omega. After his heat, came his period. At least Felix was a male omega and not a female. His sisters had to deal with periods every fucking month, where he only had to deal with it directly after a heat. Which is why they claimed they were better than him at handling it. Whatever the case though, he hated it. 

What his sisters and other females had to deal with in frequency, male omegas had to deal with in intensity. He thought it was unfair, that not only did he have to get super horny for a week, dealing with the pain of his body adjusting to his fertility, opening up his birth canal and all that, but then, when he was done and wasn’t pregnant, he had to deal with the cramping of his stupid system screaming at him for it. Not to mention the hormones. Pre heat was all about ramping up an omega’s hormones; the heat itself rode a lot of them out, but post-heat periods were literally the worst because the body attempted to force itself to readjust to whatever was bloody normal. 

Felix sighed, realizing that even by himself in his nest he apparently was still finding a way to complain. His room was decked out with everything he could need, food, a bathroom, etc. And his sisters Rachel and Olivia, in addition to his mom, promised him that they would come check on him between waves, offering omega comfort. He sighed, looking towards the foot of his bed where his suitcase lay. He crawled over and started unpacking his toys, awkwardly pulling out his biggest dildo. The toy had a tiny ridge at the base, meant to mimic an unswollen alpha knot. He shivered, already feeling the desire to jam it up inside his body. He threw it behind him on the bed, along with a bottle of lube (not that he really needed it, with all the slick he typically produced). Then, he opened up his backpack and pulled out Chan’s jacket, immediately moaning as the alpha’s scent hit him. He crawled back to his favorite spot in his nest, sliding the jacket in between the large pillows. 

Felix groaned as a wave of heat crashed through his body, making him feel nauseated. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he held his stomach where a few cramps ripped through his body. This was definitely the worst part of the heat. Although it had never hurt quite like his first time. As his body continued to ache, Felix leaned into his pillow where he’d put Chan’s jacket, breathing in his scent. The scent did two things to him. First, it calmed Felix, providing him with just enough comfort that he could sit through the pain. Second, it increased his horniness, distracting him from his thoughts, and making his blood burn with images of Chan. 

And just like that, Felix was lost. He’d learned years ago not to fight the burn of desire. He started stripping off his clothes, noting the slick beginning to gather at the back of his pants. He tossed his clothes as far from his nest as possible, before his small hands moved to touch his equally small omega cock. He pumped up and down a few times, bringing his semi to a full erection, leaning back into his pillow to sniff Chan’s heady, alpha musk. Felix could remember the first time he’d smelled Chan, after both of them had presented. It was a few months after he’d turned sixteen, after the kiss. Felix had thought of that kiss several times. However, while it could have been all in his mind, it had felt like Chan had created more distance than usual between them since it had happened. And anyways, Chan had made it pretty clear when it happened that it was just a friends thing, nothing more. So he’d somehow convinced himself that he didn’t feel anything for the other boy. But when he first smelled Chan it was like a kick to the stomach. 

Chan smelled like cinnamon and cake, a perfect blend of sweet and hot spice. And Felix’s toes had curled, cock hardening at the heady scent of dominance his older friend exuded. But when he looked up into Chan’s warm eyes, they appeared completely unaffected by Felix’s omega scent, once more convincing Felix that any potential feelings he  _ could  _ have for Chan after the kiss were unwelcome and would only lead him to pain, so he’d stifled it. And that was that.

Or so Felix had thought. He never would have predicted this position all those years ago. Felix breathed in the cinnamon scent again, slick dripping out of his ass, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He reached back and slipped a small finger inside, testing how wet and ready he was. As it was still early into his heat, he wasn’t as drenched as normal, leading him to splash a few drops of lube over the dildo, before he moved himself to put it inside. 

He closed his eyes, picturing the blonde head he loved, smelling the cinnamon sweetness that drove him crazy with need, and pushed his toy in, imaging Chan bending him over the bed, bluntly demanding things from him. He could picture the bruising touch, the want, the need. It didn’t take him long to come the first time, a string of Chan’s name on his tongue. 

 

The next few hours passed in a daze, as he rode out the first few phases of his heat. Eventually, chest covered in cum, he collapsed onto his nest, drained and starving. He scrambled for his phone, texting his mom and sisters. Within fifteen minutes after the message, his mom popped her head in, a tray in her hands. 

“Hey, Munchkin,” She cooed, setting the tray down next to the nest, and placing her hand on Felix’s head. “How are you feeling?” 

Felix groaned, “Like I’ve sprinted fifteen marathon’s, hopping on one leg.” 

She laughed, “An oddly specific image.” She reached back towards the tray and pulled off a glass of orange juice. “Do you think you can drink for me, sweetie?” 

Felix forced himself to sit up, “Yeah.” He took the glass and chugged the liquid down. He had a hard time tasting anything, he was so tired, but he was grateful for the liquid on his throat, he’d moaned himself hoarse. 

When he was done drinking, his mother handed him a bowl and spoon. “Can you swallow a few spoonfuls of this too, baby?” 

Felix shrugged, “I can try. Are the girls going to join us?” He sounded so needy.

His mother smiled, helping guide a spoonful to his mouth. “They wanted me to test the waters, first, see how you were doing. They’ve missed you, Yongbok. But neither of them want to overwhelm you.” 

Felix swallowed some of the soup, too exhausted to fight his mother on the name she used. “Trust me,” He stated, licking his lips, “I would prefer to not be alone. I don’t think another wave will hit me for a while, and I could really use some warmth in my nest.” 

His mother nodded, taking the bowl from Felix when it was obvious he couldn’t support its weight anymore. “Alright, love. Let’s see if we can’t clean you up a bit before then, though, shall we?” 

Felix really loved his mother. Maybe it was the fact that she was an Omega, but she never shamed Felix for his heat, or embarrassed him for the items he’d used. With careful hands, his mother took a washcloth and ran it over Felix’s stomach, all while secreting comforting pheromones. The first sexual wave Felix had had during his first heat, Felix had snapped like crazy at his mom for trying to help clean him up. He was mortified to have his mother see him in such a state, equally mortified to have her clean him up. But as the years had gone on and his heats had grown worse, Felix got over his aversion to help and eagerly accepted his mother’s doting. But she still always remembered to put the pheromones out there, just in case he snapped. Using the same washcloth, his mother picked up Felix’s toy, moving into the bathroom, where Felix heard the water running. She came back in a few minutes later, having also brought in Felix’s fluffiest robe. She helped Felix slip it on, before she kissed the top of his head and gathered the tray.

“I’ll be back in a few moments with your sisters.” 

Felix watched her go, before he slowly sat up taller. He was out of energy, but he still managed to crawl back to the pillow and Chan’s jacket. After a few moments, his three omega family members came into his room. Rachel and Olivia hopped up onto his nest, sitting on either side of him. They didn’t say anything, knowing that what Felix wanted more than anything was just to feel omega support. Felix felt bad for Rachel. She had presented first, and while their mom was seriously the best, Felix himself had been grateful for the presence of more than one omega when he presented. Which is why he knew both he and Rachel envied Olivia. Having presented last, as the youngest, she’d had all of them immediately there to help her. Felix’s mother climbed into the nest last, although all three of her children had instinctively left some space behind them for her to settle into. She always liked to surround the three of them, where she could play with all of their hair, or rub their shoulders. As it was Felix’s heat, she shifted him enough so that his head rested in her lap. And then she was humming softly, and Felix was drifting off to sleep. 

 

Felix didn’t have a way of knowing exactly how long it was before he woke up in a sweat, but it wasn’t as long as usual. He knew that immediately upon waking up. The other three omegas were all still sleeping. He shivered as another wave of arousal hit him. He immediately sat up, trying to crawl off of his nest. He really needed to find his dildo. He hobbled towards his bathroom, looking around with hooded eyes. He pushed the door closed behind him, walking towards the counter where his mom had left his toy on top of a towel to dry. He picked it up with shaking hands, feeling a tremor of desire ripple through his body. A portion of his consciousness gathered that there were others in his nest, making riding it out on his bed undesirable. Furthermore, the rest of his mind was completely overwhelmed with the slick sliding down his ass. And, when another tremor attacked his body, he fell to the ground, knees hitting the tile with a light smack. 

After he was done catching his breath, hunched over on the floor, his hand that wasn’t holding tightly to the dildo, slipped down to his swollen penis and began pumping. And just like the last wave, his lips immediately starting chanting out, “Chan, Chan, Chan,” like a prayer. However, by the time he was riding his toy on the floor, several minutes later, Chan’s name was no longer a whisper, but a scream of desperate need. He forgot where he was, completely overwhelmed by the images in his head. 

After he came for the third time, he collapsed onto his stomach, face pressing into the cold tile, energy completely sapped. He lay there for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Regardless, after whatever span of time occurred, there was a gentle knock on the bathroom door. 

“Yongbok?” His mother called, tentatively. 

He couldn’t manage more than a small groan, but it was enough. She entered the room softly, once more immediately moving to clean him up. “Hey, baby,” She smiled, moving him onto his back. “Can you stand up?” 

He shrugged, trying to move. She had to support him, but he did manage to stand. After helping him first secure his robe, better, she led Felix back towards his nest. His sisters were gone. “Liv and Rachel?” He asked, hoarsely. 

“Ah,” his mother intoned, awkwardly, “They um, thought you might need some privacy?”

Felix blinked before turning beat red, “Th-they heard me?” He asked worried. 

His mother coughed, “Ah, yes. We all did.” 

Felix groaned, falling onto his nest and immediately moved towards the pillow with Chan’s jacket. “Great. Because that’s what everyone wants, their siblings to hear them moaning.” 

His mother laughed, hopping onto the nest, running her hands through his hair. “Unfortunately it was more than a moan, love.” 

He turned his head, before he went completely pale as he fully grasped what exactly he’d been moaning. “Fuck,” he whispered, mortified. 

His mother made a sound of disapproval, “Language, love.” She sighed, “I think we might need to talk about a few things, no?” 

Felix looked away, “Oh? Like what?” 

His mother laughed, “We could start by talking about why you were calling out for someone who isn’t your fiance?”

Felix didn’t answer, head buried in his pillow, terrified to speak. 

“Who is Chan?” His mom asked, quietly, hand smooth in Felix’s hair.

Felix was confused as to why his mom was asking as if she didn’t know him, but then realized she wouldn’t recognize that name. He peeked at her, nervously. “Chan is his Korean name. He goes by Chris, here.” 

His mother blinked down at him, “Chris? As in Christopher Bang? The Ambassador's son?”

“As in my best friend growing up?” He added. 

“Oh,” She paused. “I, do you, well have feelings for him?” 

Felix snorted, “You seriously just heard  _ that, _ ” He weakly pointed towards the bathroom, “And are still asking me?” 

“Good point.” It was his mother’s turn to sigh. “I’ll ask a different question then. Did you have feelings for him prior to your engagement?” 

Felix shrugged, “Probably. But I only recently realized my feelings.” 

“And him?” She prodded, “Does he have feelings?” 

“Kind of hard to find out when I’m engaged to one of his best friends,” Felix pointed out. “Not to mention pointless.” He bit his lip, “I think he  _ might  _ though. Not that it matters.” 

“What about Changbin?” His mother asked after thinking for a moment. “Are there any feelings there?” 

Felix sat up. “What’s up with the Q&A mom? Why does it matter? I’m engaged to Changbin, so there’s no point in wondering about who feels what for who.” He didn’t mean to lose control of his emotions, but he was too tired to hold in his tears, as they filled his eyes.

His mother shook her head, lifting her hand to his cheek, to dry the tears before they could fall far. “Yongbok,” She hummed, “Do you truly trust your mother so little? Your feelings matter.”

Felix let out a shaky breath, curling into his mom’s hand, as more tears fell.

“I need you to answer me, though,” His mom continued after a minute of holding him. “Do you have any feelings for Changbin?” 

Felix took a raspy breath in, before shaking his head. “No. Beyond friends there are no feelings, between either of us.”  

“Okay,” His mother nodded, before she moved to stand up. “Try to get some rest.” 

“Where are you going?” Felix asked his mom, nervously.

She ruffled his hair, “I think there are some things to discuss with your father. I’ll have one of your sisters check on you, later.” 

 

Felix’s heat lasted four days, and he didn’t see his mother again until his heat was over. But as she’d promised, his sisters took turns coming in to sit with him. Although they were incredibly awkward about it the first few times after the bathroom fiasco. They didn’t mention what they’d heard, but he could tell by their blushes that they had heard enough.

When his heat was finally done, Felix took a very long bath, soaking away his potent pheromones in a neutralizing bath bomb. His whole body was aching, so the water also served to relax him, further, and ease some of the kinks in his shoulders and other muscles. He dressed in a comfortable pair of sweats and a large sweater when he was done, not bothering to style his hair, as he padded out of his room, seeking real food and his family. He checked his phone, noting that it was about dinner time, Friday afternoon. Sure enough, he found his family seated around a large table.

“Good evening, Yongbok,” His mother said with a smile. “Liv said your heat was close to finishing, this morning. Are you hungry?” She gestured to his usual seat, and he nodded, smiling when he realized she’d already set a plate out for him. 

Felix took his seat, to the left of his father, across from his mother, who sat down in turn, after bringing out a hot dish, she’d just pulled from the oven. 

“So,” Liv asked, a few minutes after everyone started eating. “Now that you’re coherent, wanna tell me who Chan is?” 

Felix blushed, “I don’t know what you mean,” He coughed.

Rachel grinned, “‘Oh  _ CHAN, _ ’” She cried out, mimicking Felix, “Please, Chan, put your big, Alpha,” 

“Rachel, Olivia” Felix’s father said sternly. “That’s enough. Stop teasing your brother.” 

Felix turned to his father gratefully, “Thanks, Dad.” 

His father gave him a smile, twinkle in his eye. “Don’t thank me just yet, son. We’re still going to talk about this.” 

Felix blanched, “What?” 

His father chuckled, “So your mother told me about Christopher,” He began. 

Rachel cut in, “Christopher? Not Chan?” 

Olivia gasped, “Oh my gosh! Rachel we’re so stupid!” 

Rachel turned to Olivia, “How so?” 

“Don’t you see? Chan is  _ Chris,  _ Chris  _ Bang! _ ” Olivia turned to Felix, “Right?” 

Felix sighed, turning to his father, “What has mom told you?” 

His father gave Felix a gentle smile, “That you have feelings that might be reciprocated for someone other than Seo Changbin.” He paused, “Is this true?” 

Felix bowed his head, “I’m sorry, Father.” 

His father gave a long suffering sigh, “Yongbok, look at me.” 

Felix did as asked.

“Do I look upset?” 

Felix furrowed his brow, taking in his father’s smooth features. He shook his head, slowly.

“Then why are you apologizing?” 

Felix put his head back down, “Because I’m engaged to someone else, and I’m letting you down.” 

“Son,” His father sighed, “Your mother and I were wrong to arrange something for you without ever giving you a chance to fall in love. We were just trying to protect you from getting hurt.” 

“We feel terrible, Yongbok,” His mother added. “We never let you have a relationship of your own, and then we just threw you into a business arrangement without letting you live or love first. We took your silence all these years as agreement, as happiness, without ever stopping to consider that you were suffering.” 

“I wasn’t!” Felix protested, “I wasn’t suffering, not really. I mean sure, I wanted to date, but I didn’t like, resent anything? And I thought I was happy,” He continued, “With Changbin, I mean. I just, I didn’t  _ know  _ how I felt about Chan!” 

His father nodded, “Exactly. You didn’t know because you never had the freedom to experience. And that is our fault.” 

“We want you to experience, baby,” His mother said.

Felix blinked, not daring to hope, “Wait. So,” 

“So,” His father said, looking down at his plate and tearing a roll in half, “I’m willing to speak to the Seo’s and cancel your engagement.” He buttered his roll, “Assuming that is what you want.” 

Felix blinked, “You,” He paused, “But won’t there be consequences?” He asked, carefully.

“If there are,” His father said, looking back up at Felix, “I will happily accept them, if it means you and I will be stronger for it.” 

Felix felt his eyes grow misty, “I,”

His father shook his head, own eyes moistening, “Now now, No getting emotional. After all,” he teased, clearing his throat, “Ambassador Bang is a bit more prestigious than CEO Seo. It’s really just a selfish-”

Felix cut his father off, jumping from his chair and wrapping his arms around him, “Thank you, Thank you!” He sobbed. 

His father slowly reached over to pat his head, not saying anything. 

When they finally separated, and Felix sat back down, he noticed his mother wiping a few tears from her eyes. His sisters were staring at him in poorly concealed shock. 

“So,” Rachel finally asked, “Just to clarify. You and Chris  _ Bang? _ ” 

Felix blushed, but smiled, “I hope so.” He glanced back to his father, “How soon until things will be settled?” He asked his father. 

“Well, Chris is on you. If you want a shot there, you’re in charge of taking it. As for Mr. Seo, I’ll give him a call after dinner.” 

Felix grinned, “And then I can talk to Chan?” 

His mother smiled, “You can talk to Chan as soon as you want. We aren’t dictating your romance for you, anymore. Although, should things work out, your father will be more than pleased to speak with the ambassador.” 

Felix hummed to himself, heart nearly bursting out of his chest. He had hope, all he had to do was take a chance. He would wait until his father had spoken to Changbin’s father to make a plan. He didn’t know if he should call Chan or wait until they were in person. But for the first time in forever, he had time to figure it out. 

  
  
  


Hyunjin watched Changbin’s face go blank with shock.

“Sorry,” Changbin coughed, “Can you repeat that, Dad?” 

Hyunjin and Woojin looked at each other, concerned, before Hyunjin caught Changbin’s attention. “You okay?” He mouthed, quietly.

Changbin was simply staring at him with wide eyes, mouth flopping open and closed, almost like a fish. 

“I don’t know, Dad,” Changbin managed to answer. “Felix went to Australia for his heat. He didn’t say, I didn’t,” He cut off, listening to his father. “Dad, I swear, this is as much news to me, as it is to you!” 

Hyunjin was super confused by what he was hearing, but his heart was pounding. Had something happened to Felix? Changbin continued to listen to whatever his father was saying. But as he did so, Chan and Jisung came down the hall laughing. 

As they turned the corner Hyunjin lifted his hand, “Shh,” He hissed. 

Both boys went silent, looking towards Changbin’s pale face. But they stayed quiet, as they grabbed a few glasses from the cupboard.

“Dad, I  _ promise  _ I have no idea why Felix’s family called off the wedding!” Changbin said, frustrated. 

Hyunjin’s eyes snapped to Changbin’s face, in shock. His heart nearly ripped out of it’s chest, and he felt a sob tearing up his throat. But before he could say anything, or even  _ do  _ anything, a shattering sound punctured the air. 

All eyes turned to look at Chan, whose face seemed to mirror exactly what Hyunjin himself was feeling: shock, relief and  _ hope.  _ Chan stared at Changbin intently, eyes filling up with such pure emotion, “Felix called it off?” His voice was both loud and soft all at once, and Changbin’s eyes filled with understanding. 

“Shit,” Changbin whispered, “Dad, I might have an idea after all. I’ll have to call you back, okay?” He didn’t wait for his father’s response, he simply hung up the phone. “Chan?” 

Chan was standing completely still, eyes locked with Changbin’s. “I-” he couldn’t seem to form a complete thought. 

“Since when?” Changbin asked, seriously.

What little composure Chan had, crumbled, “Since  _ forever, _ ” He sobbed, hands coming up to his face. 

Changbin groaned, “Why didn’t you  _ say  _ anything?” 

“I thought he was happy!” Chan cried, “I thought he was happy.” 

Woojin had moved to put his arms around Chan, “I know, Channie, I know.” He looked down, “Shit, Chan, You’re not wearing your slippers!” He immediately picked up Chan, carrying him towards the couch and away from the glass shattered all over the floor. 

“I’ll get a broom,” Hyunjin said, quietly. 

Jisung made eye contact with him, eyes glaring with excitement. “Hyunjin,” He said, voice filled with happiness, “You can tell-”  
Hyunjin gave him a look that shut him up. “Not now,” He stated.

He looked over to where Changbin, Chan and Woojin were seated on the long couch, Changbin holding onto Chan. He couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“But,” Jisung stated.

Hyunjin cut him off again, “Let Chan have his moment.” 

Jisung’s eyes flickered over to the couch, seeming to understand a little better. He nodded, eyes coming back to Hyunjin. “Okay, but you are going to tell him, right?” 

Hyunjin gave a shaky breath, eyes filling. He didn’t have time to process his feelings right now. But he still knew his answer, “Yes.” 

Jisung nodded, “Okay. I need to tell Minho!” He smiled, skipping over to the couch, already dialing his boyfriend. 

Hyunjin moved to grab the broom like he’d said he would and started cleaning up the broken cup. 

“Minho!” He listened to Jisung call out, excitedly as his boyfriend answered. “I have to tell you something, now!” He gasped.

“Ji, baby, hey. What’s up?” Apparently Jisung had put Minho on speaker. 

“Apparently Felix called off the engagement!” 

Hyunjin looked over to the four in the living room. He wasn’t the only one paying attention to the call. “Holy shit,” MInho gasped through the phone. “Are you serious?” 

Jisung was all bubbles as he said, “Yes, I’m serious! Changbin just got a call from his dad,” He turned to Changbin, “Right?”

“Does Chan know?” Minho asked, excited. 

Jisung chuckled, looking at the crying older boy. “Uh, yeah, he does.” 

“So, operation Chanlix is in effect?”

“Chanlix?” Woojin asked.

“Shit,” Minho groaned, “Jisung, please tell me I’m not on speaker!” 

“You’re on speaker,” Changbin answered. “So the whole world is privy to your gossip session.” 

Minho sighed, and Jisung looked terrified. “I see. Who all is there?” 

“Um,” Jisung squeaked, “All of my roommates?” 

“It’s a good thing I didn’t mention the other operation then, isn’t it, Ji? Or is that one in the open, too?” 

Hyunjin furrowed his brow not wanting to know what other operation Minho and Jisung had going. Jisung laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, uh not yet. I’ll fill you in on that one, later.”

“Sounds good.” Minho stated, before continuing, “So, Chan?” 

“Yes?” Chan answered, shakily. 

“What now? Have you spoken with Felix?” 

Chan coughed, “M-me? Why?” 

Everybody could feel the eye roll in Minho’s tone, “I don’t know, maybe because you two are batshit crazy for one another?” 

Chan squeaked, “You knew?” 

Jisung giggled, “You two are super obvious.” 

“Both of us?” Chan pressed, “You think Felix has feelings for me?” 

MInho groaned, “You’re kidding, right? He just called off his engagement. Just call the damn boy.” 

Chan blinked, “Call him?”

“Oh my god,” Jisung groaned, “Where did your balls go, Chan?” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, finishing up with cleaning the glass. He missed some of the conversation as he was walking over to the living room, to sit on the cramped space next to Jisung. Whatever had been said while he was approaching though, Chan had pulled out his phone. 

“Do a video call,” Jisung pushed, “Then it’s kind of face to face!”

Chan looked at him nervously before he hit the video button. Everyone in the room held their breath as the number dialed. 

It took a few rings, and everyone could see Chan was losing his nerve. Finally, though, the call went through. Everyone in the room huddled around Chan’s phone, leaning over one another on the couch, focusing on the screen when Felix came into focus. He was sitting on what was probably his nest, his suitcase propped open on the bed; it looked like he’d been folding some clothes. Two girls were also on his nest, messing around with some of his pillows. 

Felix smiled at the camera, “Hey, Hyung!” At first Felix didn’t appear nervous. He probably was unaware that news had traveled. But, after a few seconds, he noticed how many faces were staring at him through the screen and he cleared his throat. “Oh, hi guys.” 

Everyone on the cramped couch took a brief second to shout a greeting. Jisung also held up his phone, where he’d switched his call to video with MInho at some point, so his boyfriend could say hi to his roommate. 

After Felix had greeted each of them, he nervously asked, “So, um, What’s up?”

“That’s a good question,” Changbin mused, slowly. “I just got a call from my dad.” 

“Oh,” Felix said, shyly. “So you know?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yeah. We all do.”

Felix bit his lip, “Um, okay. You guys aren’t like, mad, right?” 

Jisung snorted, “Mad? Definitely not.” He turned to Chan, a smirk on his face, “What about you, Chan? How would you describe your feelings right now?” 

Chan and Felix stared nervously at one another through the screen for a brief second, but it was only a second. Because, at the mention of Chan, both of the girls on Felix’s bed looked up.

“Chan?” They said in perfect unison, “You’re on the phone with  _ Chan? _ ” They squealed. 

Felix looked uneasy, “Um, yeah. C-chan, you remember my sisters? Rachel and Olivia?” 

Chan nodded, looking a little relieved to not have to answer Jisung’s questions. “Yeah, I do. Hey girls.” 

“Hey Chan,” One of them smiled, before she gave a teasing look towards her brother. “Oh Chan, Chan,” She started moaning. 

Felix’s face went from uneasy to mortified, and in the next second, he dropped his phone “Olivia,  _ stop _ !” He screamed. There were a few muffled noises, followed by a shriek or two that cut off his sister’s moaning. 

 At least Olivia’s. Because as soon as she cut out, Felix’s other sister, Rachel, chimed in off camera, “Give me your big, alpha dick, Chan, Chan,” Felix yelped, and Olivia’s voice came back.

“Oh god,  _ yes! _ ” Olivia cried out.

While all of this was happening, Hyunjin looked at the others, feeling his own ears turning red from secondhand embarrassment. Changbin and Jisung both looked like they were having a hard time not laughing. Woojin looked confused, and Chan was beyond tomato red.

“Stop it, no! Rachel, put that  _ down! _ ” 

“Oh my god!” Rachel cried, “This is an alpha scented jacket! Is this  _ Chan’s? _ ” 

Chan choked next to Woojin and Changbin on the couch. 

“You gave him some clothes?” Changbin asked curiously.

Chan turned to Changbin, “He asked,” He managed to breathe out, hoarsely. 

“Because he’s whipped,” Minho said loudly, from his phone. 

“Got that right!” Olivia squealed, having picked up Felix’s phone, leaving her close enough to pick up Minho’s voice. She grinned into the screen before she turned the camera view, showing Felix chasing Rachel around the room. Rachel was holding what Hyunjin could only assume was Chan’s jacket, taunting Felix. “I spent the last four days of my brother’s heat hearing him crying out for  _ Chan _ !” Olivia said, offscreen.

Felix snapped his head up at that, eyes seemingly bulging from his skull as he realized what Olivia had just said and to whom. He immediately ran towards the phone and snatched it away. “I’m so sorry,” He gasped, “I’ll call you back later.” And then the line went dead. 

The five people in the room, and MInho on the phone of course, were silent for several seconds before Changbin finally lost it. He busted up laughing, Jisung joining in within seconds. Hyunjin let a few giggles escape, but he really tried not to. Woojin looked conflicted about what to do, and Chan was just staring at the wall, somehow even redder than before. 

“I guess you have a partial answer, Chan,” MInho cackled through the phone. 

Chan looked towards the phone, “I do?” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Felix spent his heat moaning  _ your  _ name, his family  _ heard  _ him moaning your name, he’s no longer engaged, and his sisters can’t stop teasing him. There is zero chance that these facts are all unrelated.” 

Jisung nodded, “One hundred percent.” 

“Oh,” Chan blinked, eyes glazed over, trying to process all of the information.

Woojin laughed, standing up. “Okay, guys. I think we’ve broken Chan enough for one night. Let’s leave the poor guy alone.” He turned to Hyunjin, “Should I still order more chicken?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I’m probably just going to head to bed. I’m going to my parents this weekend, and I have to be up pretty early to catch the bus.” 

Changbin gave Hyunjin a thoughtful look, “You know, my parents are going to want to talk face to face about the Felix situation.” 

“Makes sense.” Hyunjin said, slowly, not sure what Changbin’s point was.

“Right, yeah.” Changbin bobbed his head, “So maybe,” He continued, “Instead of getting up early, you could wait a little longer, and I could drive both of us, assuming Chan will let us borrow his car?” He turned to Chan at the end. 

“You mean you guys are actually going to ask me this time?” He raised his eyebrow, seriously. 

“Probably not,” Hyunjin responded, eyes still trained on Changbin. Being alone with Changbin meant a chance to come clean, no matter how nervous. He bit his lip before he smiled, “Okay.” 

Changbin’s nervous look faded, replaced with relief, “Really?” 

“Yes,” Hyunjin smiled. “Really.” 

Chan sighed, “Whatever. Take my car. Just, I need it back by Sunday.” 

“We can make that happen.” Hyunjin smiled, “Why? You have plans?” 

Chan shrugged, “Felix asked me to pick him up.” 

“Ooo,” Jisung teased. “Are you going to confess your undying love on the way?” 

Hyunjin would have giggled at the remark, if he wasn’t planning on using his car ride in Chan’s car with Changbin in the same way, at least to some extent. 

“Or are you going to use it to hook up like Minho and Jisung?” Woojin teased.

“To do  _ what!? _ ” Chan snapped, at the same time the Jisung choked.

“Hold up, now. MInho and I have  _ not  _ hooked up!” 

Woojin raised his eyebrow, “So you’re saying that things have never gotten hot and heavy between you two?” 

Jisung blushed, “I never said things didn’t get  _ heated.  _ But we haven’t hooked up!” 

Hyunjin sighed, “Unfortunately I can confirm. If those two were hooking up, they wouldn’t need me to chaperone them and their honry asses. I swear, the sexual tension between those two is sickening.” 

“Stop picking on my boyfriend!” Minho snapped through the phone.

“Oh,” Woojin grinned, “I forgot you were still on the line.” 

“Would it have stopped you if you’d remembered?” Minho snapped.

“Not at all,” Woojin smirked. “I have a strict, not behind backs policy.” 

Hyunjin stood up, rolling his eyes playfully. “Well, that’s enough excitement for me for one night. I’m headed to bed.” He started walking, before he stopped and smiled at Chan. “I’m happy for you.” And then he moved towards the bedroom door, trying to come up with the words he was going to need in the morning, while also trying to push down the relieved emotions that he was still trying to process from Changbin’s news. 

  
  


Changbin watched Hyunjin leave the room, heart conflicted. On the one hand, he could not express the extreme relief he felt to no longer be engaged to Felix. On the other, he was beyond jealous of Chan. He wasn’t jealous that Chan and Felix were getting together because of any feelings for Felix. No, it was the fact that for those two, all it took was a canceled engagement to mean their happiness. But for him, even being free of the relationship did nothing to remedy the gap between him and Hyunjin. His best friend was, after all, still an Alpha. So as he sat, listening to Jisung and MInho on the phone, and Woojin talking to Chan about Felix, Changbin felt his heart swell with jealousy. He stood up, painting a smile on his face. He muttered a few farewells, dismissing himself swiftly, and then moved to his and Hyunjin’s bedroom. 

He found the younger was sitting on his own bed, back against the wall, simply staring off into space. Changbin couldn’t read his blank face, but he found himself desperate to know Hyunjin’s thoughts. Was he indifferent to Changbin’s single state? Was he as happy for Chan as he had stated, or was he jealous too? Was Changbin reaching in the dark? He sighed, pushing aside his curiosity and sat next to Hyunjin on the younger’s bed. Hyunjin looked up at that.

“Oh, Changbin. I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“I noticed,” Changbin chuckled. “What’s got you so distracted?” 

He watched the careful way Hyunjin thought about his words before he answered. “Just thinking about my parents.” 

Changbin tried not to sound annoyed as he responded. “You still won’t tell me what happened with them?” 

Hyunjin gave him a small smile. “I don’t want to talk about it right now, but I think, maybe, I can tell you on the drive, tomorrow?” 

Changbin wasn’t expecting that. “Oh. Okay.” 

Hyunjin’s expression went soft. “I feel like there is a lot of stuff to talk about. But I’m really tired, and need to sort through some of the things before then.” 

“Okay,” Changbin sighed, moving to hop up. “I can live with that. I’ll leave you to go to bed now.” 

“Wait,” Hyunjin grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt. Changbin turned back to look at him. 

“Yes?” 

“How are  _ you  _ feeling, Changbin? About the news?” 

Changbin thought for a second, about how much to say. Finally he shrugged. “Conflicted, I guess?” Hyunjin just stared at him, waiting for him to explain. “I’m relieved, of course. You know I never wanted the arrangement.”

“But?” Hyunjin pressed.

“But, at the end of the day, this is just a delay of the inevitable. My parents are not going to settle until I have mated and am breeding. Especially since, while they planned on finding one a while ago, they still haven’t found an omega for Changhwa. Apparently it’s harder to find a mate for a female alpha than they thought it would be.” 

“You don’t want a mate?” Hyunjin asked carefully. 

Changbin felt his heart clench uncomfortably. “I wouldn’t say that,” Changbin sighed. “I just wish I had the freedom to choose who I want.” He hoped his answer was cryptic enough to be truthful without giving away how much he was in love with his best friend. 

Hyunjin’s eyes flashed in an unreadable way, but he nodded. “I understand, Changbin.” Hyunjin looked like he wanted to say something more, but his phone started ringing. 

He sighed, breaking eye contact with Changbin to answer it. “Hey, Dad,” He said into the device. 

Changbin stood up and started walking towards his bed. He started to change, with his back turned, trying not to listen to Hyunjin’s call. 

“No, I know dad. I’ll be there in the afternoon. Yes.” Hyunjin gave a small, bitter laugh, and Changbin glanced over curious to watch his face as he said into the phone, “I told you, dad. I’ll listen. But I can’t guarantee I’ll buy whatever sorry excuses she produces.” He paused, “I remember. I’ll behave. If she does. Right. Yeah, you too. Night.” Hyunjin hung up the phone. 

“Everything okay?” Changbin asked carefully, as Hyunjin threw himself down onto his back. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Hyunjin laughed. “Just really not looking forward to tomorrow.” 

“I’m sorry,” Changbin whispered, carefully.

“Don’t be,” Hyunjin gave him a serious look. “It will be okay.” He plugged his phone into the wall. “Anyways, I’m exhausted.” 

“Me too,” Changbin said, softly. “I’ll get the light.” 

“Thanks,” Hyunjin said, sincerely, crawling underneath his blankets.

Changbin moved to shut off the light, flicking it down quickly before moving to his own bed. He laid beneath the covers and tried to fall asleep, but his mind wouldn’t shut off. He could hear Hyunjin rolling around almost as restlessly as himself, but every time he thought about calling out to the other boy, about inviting him to join him, he second guessed himself. He didn’t know if having the younger in his bed would make him feel better or worse. So he held his tongue and held fast to Gyu, as the long hours of the night stretched on. 

He did manage to sleep at some point, dawn a whisper on the horizon. And when he woke back up, a few short hours later he felt in his bones every hour of sleep he lacked. Hyunjin was still sleeping, deeply if the rise and fall of his shoulders was anything to go by. Stretching, Changbin climbed from his bed and made a path for the shower, spending the next twenty minutes washing up and getting himself ready.

As he was leaving the bathroom, Hyunjin took his place, up now and ready for a shower of his own. 

“Hey, Hyunjin,” He smiled. 

“Morning, Binnie,” Hyunjin smiled back, stepping into the bathroom.

“Are we staying overnight?” He asked, before the younger could close the door.

“Probably?” Hyunjin asked more than stated. “It kind of depends on how things go at my house. I’m probably going to pack just in case.” 

Changbin nodded, “Sounds good. I’ll prep for the possibility.” 

He moved back to the bedroom, leaving Hyunjin to shower. Once in the bedroom, he moved over to the closet and pulled a small bag from inside, packing up an outfit and pajamas, as well his homework and Gyu. He had plenty of clothes at home, of course, but some of them probably didn’t fit him as well as they used to; he’d certainly bulked out a bit since he’d moved in with Chan and Jisung. They went to the gym often, after all. 

He moved into the kitchen, making some simple toast and coffee, enough for him and Hyunjin both. He was finishing up, when Hyunjin exited the bathroom. When he saw the food, he approached the counter with a smile, taking what Changbin offered and eating quietly. 

“Is everyone else still sleeping?” Hyunjin asked, curiously. 

“I’m not sure,” Changbin shrugged. “I haven’t looked for anyone else.” 

Hyunjin, piece of toast held in his mouth, stood up and moved towards Jisung’s bedroom. He opened the door, looking inside. “Jisung’s gone,” He mumbled, “Probably on a date with MInho.” 

Changbin moved past Hyunjin towards the other bedroom. He opened up that door as well. “Chan and Woojin are gone as well. I wonder where?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess we won’t have a chance to say goodbye to anyone else?” 

“Guess not. But it’s only a day.” 

They moved back towards their bedroom. “I still have to pack,” Hyunjin stated as they entered the room.

“I know.” Changbin smiled. “Need help?” He closed the door behind them on habit, as he moved towards the far side of the room.

Hyunjin was standing in the closet, pulling a small bag down. “Sure,” He said, voice muffled between his hanging shirts. “Can you grab me a pair of jeans from my drawer?” 

“Jeans?” Changbin confirmed, heading over to Hyunjin’s dresser. “Sure.” He started opening up drawers. Never having opened them before, he wasn’t sure in which one he would find Hyunjin’s jeans. He was rummaging through the second from the top, when he felt something different than the various fabrics he’d been touching. He furrowed his brow, curiously, as he pulled a plastic bag out. It took him a second but he recognized what was inside.

“Hyunjin?” He asked, thoroughly confused. “Why do you have one of my favorite hoodies in a plastic bag?” 

Not waiting for an answer, he started to unseal the top, reaching inside to pull the fabric free. He barely registered the panicked shout of “Wait!” Hyunjin gave, before the scent hit him. 

_ Omega,  _ he thought, mouth watering. He’d never smelled a scent more pure, more tantalizing. It filled the air around him, and it stoked a fire, a hunger, within himself he’d only ever felt during his rut. His very core seemed to scream with wanting, with need, as he breathed in a scent he could barely register must have come from an omega in heat. 

But he was confused because while he could recognize the scent as being from an omega, the scent smelled so distinctly of  _ Hyunjin,  _ that he was having a hard time processing. He held the fabric up to his nose, desperate to smell more, to riddle the meaning out. And it was a terrible idea. A pure, alpha growl ripped from his throat as he inhaled more of Hyunjin’s scent, his own faint, but mixed in  _ beautifully  _ amidst the omega’s scent. But the more he smelled, the more something was occuring to him, something impossible, something that sent his blood boiling with both anger and disbelief. 

“ _ Omega,” _ He growled, accusatory, turning to glare at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin’s eyes were wide. He had dropped his small bag, and his hands were held up cautiously in front of him, “Changbin,” He whispered, “I can explain.” 

“Explain  _ what _ ,” Changbin growled, taking a threatening step forward.

Hyunjin backed up, back pressing against Changbin’s side of the closet, where the door was shut. 

Changbin closed the distance between them, arms moving to cage Hyunjin in, body leaking his dominating pheromones. Hyunjin physically shrunk in front of him, leaving Changbin much taller than usual, comparatively. He stared down at Hyunjin. “You’re an  _ omega _ ,” He growled, again. It wasn’t a question. This close to Hyunjin, right after the other had showered, and with pheromones leaking out in a frenzy, probably due to the biological need to answer Changbin’s own pheromones, Changbin could smell Hyunjin. It was faint, suppressed, but for the first time in their lives, Changbin was smelling Hyunjin clearly. It didn’t hurt that with his hoodie in hand, Changbin knew what to look for in the scents in the air. 

Hyunjin looked into his eyes. The omega’s eyes were wide, nervous, and vulnerable, as he sighed out, softly, “Yes.” 

Changbin’s brain went dizzy with the confirmation. He knew he needed to back up, give Hyunjin space, think,  _ breathe, _ but the weak statement, paired with the  _ scent  _ of the boy he loved, drove the last of Changbin’s rational thoughts away. He didn’t stop to ask, to check, to  _ say  _ anything. Instead, Changbin grabbed hold of Hyunjin’s chin, where it was tilted down in shame, and yanked it up, crashing his lips onto the other’s. 

Unlike his kiss with Felix, a month prior, every nerve in Changbin’s body inflamed at the contact. Heat and desire filled the space between his and Hyunjin’s body. His lips were firm against Hyunjin’s shocked, immobile ones. But as he ran his tongue along Hyunjin’s frozen mouth, a gasp sounded from the omega, his mouth falling open. Changbin wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside. His hand on Hyunjin’s chin slid to the back of his head, firmly holding onto the damp hair at the nape of Hyunjin’s neck, tilting his head back a little, giving him more access to devour his mouth. His other hand slid down Hyunjin’s side to hold steady and firm at the younger’s hip, fingers still holding firmly to his own hoodie.

Only a few seconds had passed, but it felt like an eternity before Hyunjin responded to the action. HIs hands moved onto Changbin’s chest, and for the briefest second, Changbin thought Hyunjin was going to push him away, but instead, his long fingers fisted into the fabric of Changbin’s shirt and pulled him in closer, and with a small moan, his mouth started working against Changbin’s, tongue tangling deliciously with Changbin’s. When his hands were done pulling Changbin in closer, they slid up his shoulders and looped around the back of Changbin’s neck, embracing him. 

The need to breathe was too much, and Changbin pulled his mouth off of Hyunjin’s, his nose moved down Hyunjin’s jaw, pressing into the omega’s scent gland, where he gasped in a lungful of oxygen and pheromones. A rumble sounded in his chest, a dangerous one of desire and alpha need. His tongue slid out of his mouth and passed over Hyunjin’s glands, causing the most delicious whine to slip from Hyunjin’s lips.

“A-alpha,” he sobbed needily, when Changbin sucked the glands into his mouth. 

That one word sent every ounce of blood his body could spare south, and Changbin felt himself, already aroused and wanting from the scents in the air alone, hardening to an embarrassingly aching state. What was more, he felt his knot twitch. His eyes widened, and his body froze, trying to cling to what remained of his sanity.  His knot had never reacted outside of a rut before. He smelled the air again. It was smothered with the scent of aroused omega and alpha, which was hard enough to ignore. But Changbin made the mistake of lifting the deliciously addicting scent of the hoodie up closer to his nose. The heat scent in the fabric caused his knot to flutter again. He closed his eyes, resting his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. The only part of his mind that was capable of thought was trying to warn him that he was on the brink of going into a rut. He needed to move, to leave.

He started to shift backwards, intending to listen to the tiny voice of reason being smothered in his head. But as he glanced up, he saw Hyunjin’s worried face.

“Alpha?” The younger whispered, pheromones full of anxiety and desperation. His hands held tighter around his neck, and dammit, Changbin couldn’t leave him.

Changbin leaned forward and put his lips back on Hyunjins, only where their first kiss was all passion, this one was gentle, an alpha comforting his anxious omega. Hyunjin exhaled in relief, lips moving just as softly as Changbin’s, submitting to the Alpha’s will. It stroked something in Changbin’s ego, to feel the taller boy so soft against him. While Hyunjin’s featherlike lips moved against his mouth, Changbin slid both hands down to the tops of Hyunjin’s thighs and cupped them firmly, before he lifted Hyunjin up in a smooth motion. Hyunjin broke the kiss, blinking at the motion of being picked up, but he still wrapped his long legs around Changbin’s torso.

Changbin walked towards his bed, holding fast to Hyunjin as he walked, trying not to react to the way the motion of walking brushed their hips against one another. When he reached the bed, he tried, he really did, to set Hyunjin down lightly, but he was struggling to keep the alpha passion inside of him from ripping out, and the result of this conflict was a less than gentle depositing of Hyunjin on the bed. 

Changbin moved to straddle Hyunjin, dropping his hoodie onto the pillow next to Hyunjin’s head. When his gaze fell onto the boy beneath him, the omega looked up at him with wide, inviting eyes. Changbin brought his lips back to Hyunjin’s, hungrily. His lips moved hard and fast against Hyunjin’s, no longer soft, but insistent and firm. And Hyunjin responded in kind. Both omega and alpha were filling the air with lust filled pheromones, urging the other on. Changbin bit Hyunjin’s lower lip, causing the omega to moan, lightly, hips bucking up.

Changbin gasped at the pressure, forehead tipping forward to rest against Hyunjin’s, driving his own hips down to push against Hyunjin’s. His hands fisted into the blanket on his bed, lost in the pure pleasure he felt. 

“Alpha,  _ please, _ ” Hyunjin whimpered, hips stuttering once more, head tipping backwards. 

Changbin responded by shifting slightly, so one of his legs was now between Hyunjin’s legs. He also reached down, gripping Hyunjin’s thigh and hitching it up around his waist so that when he grinded down in the next second, the pressure was intense and significantly more direct. Hyunjin shivered beneath him, hands reaching up to press tightly against Changbin’s shoulders, digging in hard when Changbin humped against his groin once more. 

Hyunjin’s hands slid up Changbin’s neck and tightened in his hair. “Fuck,” He whimpered, “More, please, more.” 

Changbin groaned into Hyunjin’s neck. He breathed in deeply, and had to move his face down to Hyunjin’s shoulder, away from his scent glands, when he felt his teeth aching to sink into Hyunjin’s skin. Hyunjin was rocking against Changbin’s leg frantically. A glance up provided Changbin with the breathtaking sight of Hyunjin’s flushed face, total desperation in his expression. And it was the slightly painful way that Hyunjin was biting his own lip, which caused Changbin’s hands to slid down his stomach towards his pants. If he himself was aching so intensely beneath his jeans, he could only imagine the strain Hyunjin was feeling as well. 

With a careful flick of his thumbs, he undid the button at the top of Hyunjin’s dark denim, pulling the boy’s zipper down swiftly. Hyunjin sighed in relief as the pressure on his dick lifted slightly. His own fingers left Changbin’s head to slide down to Changbin’s own pants, where he repeated Changbin’s actions, expression nervous. 

There was a brief pause, as they stared at one another, hands brushing lightly against the front of one another’s boxers, before Hyunjin whimpered, “Touch me, Alpha.” 

And Changbin did. He peeled down the fabric of Hyunjin’s boxers in one swift motion, watching the youngers small dick bounce against his stomach. Precum was gathered at the boy’s tip, which was red and swollen. Changbin had dreamed of a moment like this for years, but now that he was in the situation, he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to do. Did he want to taste it or touch it more? Hyunjin decided for him, as his hips bucked up into Changbin’s ready hand. 

Changbin caressed the skin of Hyunjin’s dick, lightly, before gripping it hard and sliding up and down the shaft purposefully. Hyunjin gave a choked moan, before his shaking fingers managed to slide down Changbin’s own boxers. Changbin shivered into the cool air, and the warmth of Hyunjin’s gaze as it raked over his very large alpha dick. For a small second, hunger overtook both of them, as hesitant fingers moved softly, but then Hyunjin’s fingers brushed against Changbin’s knot and he snapped. His hands grabbed tightly onto Hyunjin’s wrist, a growl ripping from his throat, as he pushed Hyunjin’s hands up over his head, into his pillow. 

His lips and teeth nipped harshly against Hyunjin’s bottom lip, as he pinned the omega to the bed, rubbing their raw dicks together with a rough grind. He couldn’t think straight, anymore. All his mind could think of was how  _ good  _ it felt to have Hyunjin rubbing against him, flesh to flesh. His mind couldn’t stop conjuring the particular stimulation against his knot. And Hyunjin’s mouth and tongue were trying to keep up with Changbin’s desperate attack on his mouth, hips meeting Changbin’s thrust for thrust when he could. 

Changbin could have let go of Hyunjin’s wrists, but he was obsessed with the position, the control. And Hyunjin wasn’t fighting him. No, they younger was a quivering mess beneath him, but not from fighting Changbin. “Alpha,” Hyunjin whined, yanking his lips away, “So close, Alpha.” 

Changbin felt a surge of pride. He was making the omega feel this way, no one else. 

“Cum then. Cum for Alpha,” He sighed into Hyunjin’s ear. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin moaned, “Fuck, Alpha.” 

And then he was cumming. Changbin felt the omega’s release spilling against his own throbbing dick, hips shaking, and expression completely euphoric. Changbin held himself back from cumming himself, sensing that were he to let go, his knot would try to swell. He was barely holding himself back from fucking Hyunjin as was. 

The omega was sobbing incoherent words as he rode out his pleasure, but as he released between the two of them, Changbin watched, wide eyed as the omega bared his neck for him, for an alpha’s bite,  _ his  _ bite. He found himself leaning in, instantly, tongue lapping along the omega’s scent gland, his  _ mating  _ gland. His teeth seemed sharper as he opened his mouth wider, stretching over his neck.  _ Bite. Claim. Bite,  _ the alpha in his head screamed. And he was so close to listening. For a brief second he couldn’t think of any reason not to. He was long since in rut, his aching knot the clearest indication of that fact. And the beautiful omega beneath him was  _ submitting.  _

But as his teeth prepared to sink in, a rush of contented pheromones slipped out, fresh from the omega’s glands, and Changbin froze. The  _ omega,  _ he reminded himself with a mental slap was  _ Hyunjin,  _ his best friend, the boy he loved. He immediately sat up, eyes going wide with panic.  _ What the hell was he doing?!  _ “Fuck, Hyunjin,” He cried, hoarsely, “I’m so sorry.” He stumbled off the bed, knees hitting the floor. “Shit,” He sobbed. His rut was burning through his body, begging him to move back to the omega, to  _ Hyunjin, _ and take the boy, regardless of the authenticity of his feelings.

Because as Changbin scrambled to his feet, shoving his hard cock roughly into his pants and buttoning them up once more, Changbin realized he had just pushed his best friend into omega submission with a fucking  _ rut.  _ He had forced his pheromones on Hyunjin, out of simple desperation. 

“A-alpha,” Hyunjin cried out, “Don’t leave me.” 

Changbin’s heart broke. He was a fucking pathetic excuse for an Alpha. He couldn’t look back at the bed, see the blind desire in Hyunjin’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Hyunjin. I shouldn’t have done that,” He hung his head in shame, grabbing the bag he’d packed earlier, and pushed from the room. 

“Wait,” Hyunjin cried behind him. Changbin could hear him scrambling to move, but he was desperate to escape the apartment. He couldn’t  _ smell  _ him anymore; he’d lost all trust in himself. He hit the button for the elevator. 

“Don’t follow me,” He commanded, pheromones leaking out. 

“Ch-changbin,” He heard Hyunjin’s strangled statement.

And the way his voice ripped around Changbin’s name broke his heart. 

He almost turned around, almost ran to the boy, but his rut was still raging through his blood, and in acting on it, already, he’d lost the right to be near Hyunjin. 

The elevator opened, but it wasn’t empty. 

Minho and Jisung were laughing together for all of a second, before both of their noses flared, smelling the air. 

“Shit,” Minho stated, shocked. 

Jisung was staring at Changbin, eyes wide with hunger. “What the fuck?” 

“He’s in a rut,” Minho explained. “We’ve got to get you out of here so he can let go.” 

“No,” Changbin snapped, “I’m leaving.” 

“What the fuck?” Jisung stated, incredulous, “You’re not going anywhere like  _ that. _ ”

“I can’t  _ stay here, _ ” Changbin whimpered. 

“Why not-” Jisung cut off as Hyunjin finally pushed into the room.

“Changbin,  _ please _ ,” He sobbed, “Don’t leave me.” 

“What the  _ hell  _ happened?” Jisung said, looking between the two of them. 

Changbin growled, feeling threatened by all of the stares.

“Doesn’t matter,” Minho said to Jisung. “If he won’t stay, I have to get him out. Stay with Hyunjin,” He ordered, gently pushing Jisung from the elevator, pulling Changbin in and pressing the button to close the doors. 

Changbin kept his eyes trained on the floor, unable to look up as the door shut on a bewildered Jisung, and the boy he loved, the boy he’d just betrayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOKAAAYYY  
> So that stuff happened.   
> Sorry, did you think angst was over???   
> .... yeah... not in my story! lol. But at least progress was made. (think of it this way... if conflict is there... you just get more chapters from me, right?) I promise it will resolve much quicker than the last few issues, and has very clear reasons.   
> Anyways,  
> Let me know what you thought! Because the Changjin in this scene was the image in my head that started this whole freaking story. I have waited SO LONG to write that first kiss.   
> Love you all!!  
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin tries to cope with Changbin's choices. The semester showcase finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH GUYS I'M FINALLY BACK!! :P  
> First off, I CANNOT apologize enough for the TERRIBLY long wait. I felt it as much as you guys did.   
> Long story short, right before my summer ended and I was going to start as a student, I was emergency hired at a jr. high. Meaning, I now have an actual teaching job, AND i'm doing my student teaching. SO basically what time I thought I had to get the story out before summer ended disappeared and my life became a frenzy of lesson planning and grading.   
> What added to the delay was the fact that I tried writing the chapter one way, only to get stuck halfway through. Every time I tried to write more, I couldn't form another sentence... and it took me WAY TOO LONG to realize that I was stumped.... because I despised what I had written. So I finally deleted the whole chapter a week ago and started rewriting the chapter. AND FINALLY it evolved how I and the characters wanted it to. (Kudos to my younger sister who kept me up until 3am tonight in order to keep me awake so I could post. She had great ideas and really helped this chapter come alive. .... she also may have cried while I was writing it? So...warning that it gets...emotional?)  
> HOPEFULLY I will never leave you hanging so long, again. But, as a teacher I can make no guarantees that grading won't consume more of my time. 
> 
> SO the chapter at hand.   
> Kinda really a lot of angst. I had hoped that was behind us, but the characters INSISTED during writing that more drama happen. So, I'm not sorry because I listened to my gut.   
> So the showcase. There are three main dances I describe.   
> The group dance is 100% based off of the Danceracha SKZ player. If you haven't seen it, look it up on YouTube. I tried VERY HARD to match things up as best I could.   
> Minho's dance is based off of his solo SKZ player - Dawn. Also an amazing video.  
> Finally, and perhaps most importantly - Hyunjin's piece is based 155% off of his "Attention" cover song & dance. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAvQWgQyexs) WATCH IT TO GRASP THINGS.
> 
> Here's the thing about me as a writer. I pretty much despise lyric fics... where large chunks of the story are just song lyrics. HOWEVER in this case, SOME of the lyrics are vital to the telling of the story. So, if you see some italics during the description of Hyunjin's dance, there is a good chance they are song lyrics I'm pulling out.   
> Again, I worked really hard to match up my story to what existed in the dance... and I'm actually really proud of MOST of what I described. SO, I would maybe, watch it, read it, and then watch it one more time if you want to really visualize the scene. I think it fits really well. And, like, I wrote the scene in half screen, so I could have the clip pulled up while I typed.   
> Anyways, that's a lot of information, sorry that was so long. 
> 
> Finally, my second favorite band is NCT. My sister got me hooked. While stray kids is my number one... I couldn't help small minor character plug ins, again. I hope you forgive me. Are any of you, my lovely readers, also Staytizens? :P 
> 
> Alright. I love you all. Thank you for your patience!  
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!

 

_ Two Weeks,  _ Hyunjin thought bitterly,  _ It’s been two weeks since he left me.  _ He curled into an even tighter ball, face nuzzling into his nest. His thoughts carried him back to the day that Changbin had stormed out. Jisung had held Hyunjin, listening to his wrenching sobs for over an hour, before Hyunjin had calmed down enough to explain what had happened. 

Shortly after Hyunjin had explained his perspective to Jisung, Minho had called his boyfriend to say Changbin had made it home safely and that he had left him with his confused but grateful family. He then asked the details of what had happened - since Changbin had been a mumbling mess. Jisung had relayed Hyunjin’s perspective. When Minho got back, he did his best to placate a still rejected feeling Hyunjin. 

“Changbin is in rut, Hyunjin. I’m sure he’s trying to protect you since he doesn’t have full control over himself.” 

It was a nice thought, but Hyunjin still wasn’t convinced. And, considering Changbin still hadn’t come home, after two weeks, Hyunjin was fairly convinced he was hated. And, it certainly didn’t feel like it was only Changbin.

Minho and Jisung had sprayed down the apartment, eliminating any lingering rut and heat scents. But, it was still obvious when Woojin and Chan got home that something had happened. 

Woojin, to Hyunjin’s surprise had already guessed what Hyunjin was, and was, therefore, fairly kind to him. 

Chan was furious. 

He’d held it in, but Hyunjin could both see and smell frustration and irritation radiating from the alpha. But he didn’t voice his reasons, only tersely asked for some time to process before he moved to his room to wait out the remaining hours before he needed to leave to pick up Felix. Woojin had left to check on him, leaving Hyunjin alone with Minho and Jisung. 

The couple insisted that if the ‘cat was out of the bag’ it was important to get Hyunjin some Omega supplies - like an actual nesting bed. 

Hyunjin had declined, not wanting to inconvenience anyone, or have Jisung fund more of his life out of pity. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to live there any longer - not when he’d pissed of Chan and Changbin. Changbin’s rut ended after a few days, but even then, he never came home, and when Hyunjin sent a few desperate texts, Changbin didn’t even open the messages. Hyunjin stopped sending them. 

After a few days, Woojin and Hyunjin were sitting together in the living room, when the eldest had asked Hyunjin if he was still going to take suppressants. Hyunjin had only sighed, explaining that his biggest reason for having been on them was not in order to hide his identity, but, rather, to protect his health. Chan, who had been walking through the kitchen during their conversation paused.

“Is something wrong?” His soft voice called out reluctantly.

Hyunjin shrugged, “it’s just a precaution, I guess. My doctor is worried that the previous forced attempts to repress my omega side will continue to backfire, in overwhelming amounts of hormones and pheromones. So, I have to be on a very high dosage while I wait for my body to acclimate and in order to protect myself from Alpha attacks.” 

“Oh,” Chan whispered. “What do you mean repression?” 

Hyunjin sighed again, looking to Woojin. “You didn’t explain that part?” 

“I thought you would want to. Besides, Chan was being a bitch and avoiding speaking about it.” 

“Whatever,” Chan groaned, “I was not.” 

“Right, you were just preoccupied with your boyfriend.” 

Hyunjin raised his brows, “So it’s already official?” 

Chan blushed, “Um, yeah, it is.” 

“Congrats,” Hyunjin said softly. He turned to Woojin. “I’m actually really tired. Would you explain everything?”

He didn’t wait for a response - simply turned from the room and entered his blankets. Jisung found him that night, shaking with tears at the glaring absence and emptiness Changbin’s side of the room portrayed. Jisung climbed in with him, and held him through the night.

The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed. He moved into the living room, only to find Jisung, Woojin and Minho sitting on the couch. They gave him a sheepish look, which Hyunjin understood quickly, as the elevator opened, revealing a fumbling Felix and Chan, who were attempting to hold up a very large box, balance a mattress, and avoid tripping over several more boxes scattered on the ground. Woojin and Minho surged forward, helping carry the big box and mattress out. 

“What is this?” Hyunjin had asked suspiciously. 

Jisung had shrugged. “Chan insisted,” He’d said simply. 

“Come on,” Jisung smiled, leading him back to the room, where he began clearing off his things from his bed. Jisung folded them with him and then set them on Changbin’s bed. Minho and Chan came in a minute later to disassemble his previous bed. Then Woojin and Felix came in, big box in their hands, as they started to assemble his new nest. 

“You guys really didn’t have to do this,” Hyunjin whispered.

Chan walked up, pulling him into his arms, “Yes we did,” He whispered. “I’m sorry for not listening to everything you had to say, first.” 

Hyunjin sunk into the Alpha’s embrace, nose buried in the scent gland above Chan’s shoulder. There was no more animosity in the scent, only acceptance and warmth. He started crying, small sobs shaking his own shoulders. Chan had released some soothing pheromones, calming his tears. 

After the bed itself was set up, the Alphas and Beta left the room, leaving the three omegas alone. Felix ran out after them, only to bring in the boxes that had scattered the floor. Together, the three omegas began to build Hyunjin’s nest. Hyunjin hadn’t even realized how nervous he’d been to assemble one, until they started patiently showing him different techniques. They threaded his old blankets and pillows into the edges, and Hyunjin was pleased to smell faint, but present, scents of Changbin on them, absorbed from the brief contact with his own bed. When the nest was almost done, Felix and Jisung each grabbed a pillow and infused their scents into the fabric. A small knock sounded on the door, and the Beta and Alphas peeked their heads back in. 

Hyunjin was confused as to why they didn’t just enter, only to realize that they were officially respecting his status an Omega, waiting to be invited near his nest before assuming entry. Tears filled his eyes once more, as he nodded and let them approach. Each of them were holding a new pillow. Chan approached first. 

“I know I haven’t treated you well the last few days, Hyunjin. But I want you to know that you are safe with me. If you’d let me, I’d like to offer you my scent as a reminder.” When Hyunjin gave a gentle nod, Chan’s warm, safe scent, flared up, soaking into the pillow. He held it out to Hyunjin who took it gently, moving his way around his nest before he tucked it in softly to one corner.

 Woojin smiled, “I may not have pheromones like an Alpha or an Omega, but I still would like to offer a piece of protection if you’ll take it. I picked out this pillow because it is the fluffiest one I could find.” 

Hyunjin smiled and took his as well, nesting it into a corner as well. 

Minho came up last, slightly less formal in his questioning. “Will you accept mine as well?” Hyunjin had taken it simply, appreciating the differences in Minho and Chan’s comforting scents. When all of the pillows were tucked in, the mingling scents creating a warm atmosphere, Hyunjin’s eyes flickered over to Changbin’s bed. 

Jisung noticed, “Would you like to add one of his?” His question was soft, like a predator worried about startling his prey. 

Hyunjin shook his head, “I don’t have the right. He wouldn’t want me to.” 

Minho sighed, “That isn’t true, Hyunjin. You have no way of knowing that.” 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, “You don’t either.” 

Felix had interrupted before anyone had a chance to say something further, quickly easing the tension by suggesting they go watch a movie or play games. Hyunjin had followed the others out and participated for a while, before he could feel a call in his bones to return to his nest. 

He’d moved back to the room, crawled under his new blankets and let himself be absorbed into the scents of safety and belonging. 

He spent most days, when not at school or practicing, in almost the same position. And, with each new day, he felt another piece of himself fade away. No day was worse though, then two days prior, when he’d come home to faint traces of Changbin’s scent. He rushed into his room, desperate with hope, only to stop short, eyes wide and unblinking. Not only was Changbin long gone, but so were his things. The only things left in the room were empty draws, a bare bed, and any remnants of Hyunjin’s heart. A single rose was left in the middle of Hyunjin’s nest, accompanied by a single scrawled note stating a blunt,  _ I’m Sorry _ , and nothing more. Hyunjin didn’t even notice that his hand was being sliced open by the thorns, as his fingers clung to the stem until Chan had rushed in at the sound of his sobbing three hours later. The white pillow beneath his hand was stained red. 

His hand was still bandaged, throbbing in pain as he stared at his ceiling. 

A knock sounded at the door, “Come in,” He stated, having to clear his throat before the words came out right, his voice not having spoken in a few hours. 

Minho and Jisung poked their heads in, “Hey Hyunjin, have you eaten anything?” Jisung asked. 

Hyunjin furrowed his brow, “I don’t remember, if I’m honest. What time is it?” 

Jisung's eyes widened in concern. Hyunjin looked away. “It’s almost eight,” Minho said. 

_ Five hours,  _ Hyunjin thought.  _ I’ve been lying here for five hours.  _

“Would you like to come get some food?” Jisung asked, “Chan made curry rice.” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “No, thanks. I need to head out to the dance hall, practice my piece for tomorrow.” 

“Didn’t you get up at like, three in the morning to head over today? I’m pretty sure you are going to be just fine tomorrow,” Jisung said.

“Yeah, and you haven’t messed up a single move in weeks.” 

Hyunjin shrugged, getting up and looking for his shoes. “Maybe, but I don’t want to risk anything. I need to do well tomorrow.” 

“Hyunjin,” Jisung said, worried, “It won’t help if you pass out from overworking.” 

“I literally just laid here for half of the day. I’m pretty sure I can do with some pro-activity.” 

“Can you eat first?” Jisung pushed.

Hyunjin pulled on his hoodie, peeking through the top to stare at Jisung frustrated. “How about a deal? If you pack me something I’ll take it with me?” 

“Okay!” Jisung agreed quickly, probably too quickly, running from the room. 

Minho turned to Hyunjin, “Have you heard anything from him?” 

Hyunjin froze, heart pounding in his chest. “No,” He answered simply, bluntly, moving towards the bedroom door. 

“Have you tried contacting him?” Minho asked, before he could reach the door. 

Hyunjin turned back, anger in his eyes. “Me? I’m not the one who ran away, Minho. I’m not the one who moved out when everyone else was gone. Why am I the one who has to reach out?” 

“I’ve told you, Hyunjin. He did the right thing. He was in rut. He  _ had  _ to leave for your safety!” 

“Fine. So he left, but that doesn’t change the fact that he didn’t come  _ back.  _ His rut ended eleven days ago. So where is he, Minho? Because it sure as fuck isn’t  _ here _ ! He clearly wants nothing more to do with me! And don’t even try to give me any more bullshit about not being rejected. I offered myself, and he rejected me.” 

“It’s not- He didn’t-” Minho stopped speaking, trying to formulate his thoughts. “Stop being so stubborn, Hyunjin! At least wait until you can talk to decide.” 

Hyunjin exploded, “Do you honestly think I didn’t try? Don’t you get that he has pushed  _ me  _ out? Stop telling me what to do!” He stormed out of his room before Minho could say anything, stomping over to the elevator and smashing the button multiple times. 

“Hyunjin, give me another minute and I’ll have this packed up!” Jisung said cheerfully. 

“I said I wasn’t hungry,” Hyunjin snapped, stepping into the elevator. 

“Hyunjin, wait-” Minho called, but Hyunjin hit the close door button. 

“Leave me alone,” He snapped, as the doors shut. 

“What did you do?!” Hyunjin heard Jisung snap through the doors, before the elevator began to move. “He was finally going to  _ eat- _ ”

Hyunjin leaned his head back, losing time in his thoughts as the elevator descended. Eventually he stumbled out the doors, through the lobby and onto the street. It was raining.  Hyunjin looked up at the sky, letting it wash over him. He took in a breath, hating the way that it dragged heavily through his lungs.

He didn’t know how long he stood their, rain dripping down his face, before he remembered to move his feet. Eventually though, he did move forward. He walked lethargically to the bus stop. He didn’t bother taking cover or sitting down. Instead, he stood next to the sign, mind fuzzy.

A loud honk woke him from his trance. “Are you getting on or not?” The bus drive snapped.

Hyunjin blinked, checking the route number. He bowed, mumbling apologies as he climbed the steps and took a seat on the half empty bus. He forced his brain to focus, as the bus moved, not wanting to inconvenience the driver again, by missing his departure stop. When he did notice it, and moved to exit at the university stop, the driver spoke to him.

“Hey, kid,” He mumbled, awkwardly, “Are you alright?” 

Hyunjin smiled weakly, “I’m fine. Sorry about earlier.” 

The driver nodded, “Don’t sweat it. Just, take care of yourself, yeah?” 

Hyunjin bowed, “Sure. Thanks.” 

It was raining harder when he stepped out and walked towards the building of performing arts. Once inside, he started looking for an empty practice room. However it was difficult. With the showcase being the following evening, most of the rooms were already filled. Hyunjin peered through open doors as he passed, noting the dancing inside each room. Music blasting from inside each of them. 

Near the end of the hall, though, one door was closed, no music playing inside. Hyunjin knocked quietly, but when no answer came, he moved to open the door. He really should have knocked louder because as he moved inside, flicking on the light automatically, he was met with an interesting sight. One of his classmates was pinned up against the wall, neck arched while another boy dragged his mouth along his skin. At the sudden brightness that filled the room, both boys jumped apart coughing awkwardly.

“Hyunjin, hey,” His classmate choked out.

“Donghyuck,” Hyunjin smirked, “I assume this is the famous Mark Lee?” 

Donghyuck blushed but nodded. “Yep,” He gestured shyly, “Mark, this is Hyunjin. We have our dance performance class together.” 

Mark grinned, “Nice to meet you. Does this mean you’ll be performing at the showcase tomorrow?” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded. “I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I’m just looking for a place to practice my routine.”

Donghyuck nodded, “Well, we were just finishing up here.” 

Hyunjin snorted, “Finishing up, huh?” 

Mark and Donghyuck both turned a deeper red as the caught Hyunjin’s innuendo. He laughed, “I’m just teasing you, guys.” 

“Right, well, um,” Mark paused, looking for a new subject. “I assume you will be doing both a solo piece and a group number, tomorrow?” 

As he spoke, Donghyuck moved to pack up his things. He looked up though, at Mark’s question. “Oh,” he said, z“Hyunjin’s partners are Lix and Minho.” 

Mark’s eyes widened. “Really? They’re our roommates!” 

Hyunjin smiled at the connection. “That’s awesome. They are both really awesome!” 

“Lix is at least,” Donghyuck giggled, moving over to grab his phone from the speakers. “Minho likes to tease us, plus he still insists on calling me Haechan.” 

“Sounds like Minho,” Hyunjin said, tone a bit harsh. He was still pissed at the elder, after all. 

“Yeah, it does. Did you hear about Lix though? And Chan?” Donghyuck asked, curiously, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Well, I do live with Chan, so yeah. You could say I know.” Hyunjin’s voice was awkward, a bit strained.

“I feel so bad for Changbin,” Mark frowned. “I have a few classes with him. He’s looked so miserable lately. I hear he even moved out of Chan’s, well I guess yours, too, apartment.” 

Hyunjin’s heart started pounding, thinking over Mark’s words. Was it possible that Changbin was actually mourning Felix? Had he realized he had feelings for the other, after all? Was he really avoiding  _ Chan _ ? Hyunjin’s brow furrowed, if that was the case though, why had he left Hyunjin in the dark? No, whatever was going on, Hyunjin’s gut still told him it was because of him - because he wasn’t a good enough omega. 

He glanced up, realizing the others were waiting for him to respond. “Um, yeah. Ch-changbin,” It physically hurt him to say his name. “He moved out.” 

“Is he okay?” Mark asked, oblivious to Hyunjin’s plight. But Donghyuck was studying Hyunjin carefully.

“Stop interrogating Hyunjin to satisfy your gossipy needs, Canada.” 

Hyunjin shot him a grateful look. “Let’s head out,” Donghyuck smiled back with a slight nod. “Sorry for the mental scarring you probably have now. Practice hard and good luck tomorrow!”

Hyunjin grinned, “Thanks, Donghyuck!” 

The other two left pretty quick, shutting the door behind them.

Almost roboticaly, Hyunjin moved over to the speakers after the door closed, hooking up his phone. He then turned on his warm-up playlist and started moving. He threw himself into the music and dance, needing to forget everything, and as he stuck to the technicalities and mechanics of the dancing, he was able to. He cemented the group choreo first, not wanting to drag down Lix or Minho. Only after he felt confident there, did he begin pumping out his individual showcase routine.

As he danced, he couldn’t help but somewhat regret his routine choices. What had initially started out as a way for him to vent his longing for Changbin, had shifted into pure heartbreak and bitterness - omega rejection at its worst. 

It took hours for Hyunjin to feel satisfied with his work. He was exhausted, but he was also shivering from his rain damp clothes that had never fully dried, only becoming wetter with sweat. He gathered his phone to check the time. The practice hall would be closing soon. It was open later than most buildings on campus, closing at 2am. He only made it out of the building a few minutes before the doors auto locked. 

Because it was so late, though, the biggest problem was that the buses were no longer running. He usually tried to leave before the last bus left, but he’d lost track of time. Which meant he would have to walk home, walk home tired, with dance-weary legs, in the still pouring rain. It took over an hour before he stumbled into his apartment, freshly rain-soaked, his phone showing 3:12am as the time. 

Unsurprisingly, Jisung was seated at the counter, fingers tapping impatiently at the counter when the elevator door opened. He took one look at Hyunjin and gave a small huff. 

“Seriously, Hyunjin? Starving yourself wasn’t bad enough? Now you’re trying to drown yourself, too?”

Hyunjin laughed, “I didn’t ask for it to rain, Jisung.” 

“And yet, you didn’t ask for a ride, either. I can’t believe this,” He stood up, approaching Hyunjin. “You’re going to get sick.” 

Hyunjin moved his shoulders, “I’m not trying to.” 

“Right,” Jisung said, planting firmly in front of Hyunjin. “Here’s what is going to happen, now. You are going to take a shower. I’m going to heat up some food, while you do so. Then, you are going to eat every, goddamn bite, curl up in your nest and sleep until at least noon, or so help me, I’m calling your doctor.” 

Hyunjin blinked. The shorter boy looked completely seriously. “Why?” He found himself asking. 

“Why?” Jisung repeated incredulous, “Because your doctor should know if your health-”

“No,” Hyunjin interrupted, “Why are you interfering?” 

Jisung stared silently. “Seriously, Hyunjin?” Why do you think? I care about you, moron.” 

“Don’t,” Hyunjin said firmly. “I’m not worth it.” 

“Yes, you  _ are _ , Hyunjin. Now, go take your shower before I smack you.” 

Hyunjin sighed, but did as instructed. Stripping was harder than he thought it would be, his wet clothes needing to be peeled off of his frozen body. He moved over to the shower and turned on the water, to the same level he normally used. Only, when he stepped in, he almost fell over at the how unbearably hot it felt against his frigid skin. 

He moved to turn down the temperature, but stopped, realizing that he was actually  _ feeling  _ the heat, in a way he hadn’t felt  _ anything  _ in days. So he stood there, letting the scalding heat burn down his skin in molten droplets. And when his body adjusted, he turned the heat higher, until the room was full of so much steam he was both lightheaded and nauseated. He shut off the water before he could pass out, realizing he hadn’t even bothered to use soap.

He took a shaky step out of the shower, groping for his towel and wrapping himself up. He needed to get clean clothes still, so he padded his way to his room. Before he could pass the kitchen, though, Jisung stated, firmly, “If you aren’t back here in two minutes I’m following you.” 

Hyunjin nodded and moved to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. 

Jisung beamed at him when he sat at the counter and accepted the large servings of food he’d been dished. Jisung waited on the other side of the counter, staring him down, until he physically saw Hyunjin take his first bite and swallow. Only then did he move to sit next to him.

Hyunjin ate slowly, methodically. On some level, he could tell that the food was delicious, and it seemed to settle in his stomach all right. But he still didn’t have an appetite. So it was torturous to sit there eating. 

Jisung wasn’t saying anything, either. He just sat there, making sure Hyunjin ate every bite. When Hyunjin finally forced the last bite down, Jisung smiled and took his dishes, washing them gently.

“Thank you for eating, Hyunjin.” 

“Mhmm,” Hyunjin responded, hesitating. “Jisung?” 

“What’s up?” The younger asked softly.

“Have you seen,” He paused, “Has  _ he  _ been in class?” 

Jisung paused his washing, cautiously looking up. “Yes.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Okay. I wasn’t sure if he’d gone back or not. Not until earlier.” 

“Did you see him?” Jisung’s eyes were wide, worried.

“No,” Hyunjin shook his head, “Just, one of his classmates. He mentioned that Cha- that  _ he  _ doesn’t look well.” 

“True,” Jisung said. “He doesn’t.” It was Jisung’s turn to hesitate. “Still no word?” 

“No. Has he said anything to you?”

“We don’t talk,” Jisung sighed, “He’s completely avoiding us. Chan tried to confront him a few days ago, after Chang-” Hyunjin flinched, “After  _ he  _ moved out.” 

“I guess that’s how Mark knew,” Hyunjin mused, “That Ch-changbin moved, I mean.” 

“Mark Lee?” Jisung questioned, “Minho’s roommate?” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin confirmed. “His boyfriend is a classmate of mine. I caught them, um, well I guess  _ making out  _ is the polite term, in one of the practice rooms.” 

Jisung snorted, “Sounds like Donghyuck and Mark. They are always like that, when they aren’t flirting through ridiculous bickering, at least.” 

“Huh,” Hyunjin said, standing up. “Just, just one more question?” 

Jisung nodded, “If I can answer.”

“It’s just, I can’t help but wonder… Do you think Changbin was in love with Felix after all? That maybe I’m just being dramatic and it has nothing to do with me?” 

Jisung studied him closely. “I don’t know how to answer that, Hyunjin.” Hyunjin’s heart clenched painfully in his chest. He looked down as Jisung continued. “Short answer: I have no idea what Changbin is thinking. Long answer: No, I don’t think that’s it. I don’t think Changbin as feelings for Lix. And, I don’t think you did anything  _ wrong,  _ but, I do think whatever he is doing is, at the very least, not about  _ Lix. _ ” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin nodded, softly. “Thanks, Ji.” 

Jisung came around and pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to get better, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin grimaced over the younger’s shoulder. “You don’t know that,” he responded simply.

“No, I guess I don’t.” Jisung pulled back. “But it can’t get much worse, right?” 

Hyunjin didn’t answer; he didn’t need to. 

  
He left Jisung after that, curling into his nest. He slept, but it was a really restless night. He woke up repeatedly throughout the night, and rejoiced when the fifth time he woke up, it was 12:27pm. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He slipped from his room, finding all of his roommates in the kitchen. 

“It’s after noon,” He said grumpily, to Jisung. “Can I come out now, Mom?” 

Jisung looked up, “Yes. I’m glad you listened and slept. Now listen again and come eat lunch.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, but moved over as directed, sitting next to Chan. He found himself unconsciously leaning into the alpha, searching for reassurance and safety. He’d been that way all week. 

Chan smiled at him. “How did you sleep?” 

“Fine,” he responded, taking the plate Jisung handed him.

“Every bite,” Jisung said seriously, no room for argument.

They ate together in silence for a minute or two, before Woojin asked softly, “Are you excited for the showcase?” 

Hyunjin smiled, sincerely, “Yeah. Dancing feels real.” He moved around some of the food on his plate. “You’re all going, right?” 

“Definitely. I’m super excited to see Lix dance,” Chan said, his tone turning wistful. “It’s been years since I’ve seen him on stage.” 

“You know where Chan goes, I go,” Woojin stated. But by the wink he shot Hyunjin, he knew that Woojin was also going to support him. 

“I’ve never seen Minho perform on stage. I’m actually really nervous,” Jisung picked up the conversation. “It is actually probably going to kill me.” 

Hyunjin laughed, “He has certainly amped up his routine, since you started dating.” 

“Good,” Jisung nodded firmly. “I’m still pissed at him, so I’m expecting an impressive performance.” 

“Why are you fighting?” Hyunjin questioned, having a sinking feeling this was his fault, too. He was pretty angry with Minho, as well, after all. 

Jisung shifted his gaze. “No reason,” He evaded the question and posed one of his own. “Did you invite anyone?” 

It was Hyunjin’s turn to shift his gaze, as he became absorbed in his thoughts. He thought back three weeks, when he’d excitedly sent an evite to both Jeongin and Changbin. He’d sent one to Jeongin because he’d known the younger would kill him if he didn’t. And he’d sent one to Changbin, having choreographed his pieces as a silent way of letting out his feelings for the elder - he’d wanted him to see it; nobody had seen his piece yet, actually. 

“Um, Jeongin,” He remembered to answer Jisung. “I think he’s planning on coming.” 

“My son?” Chan exclaimed, “I hope he sits with me!” His grin was wide and excited.

Woojin rolled his eyes, “Not if you scare him, he won’t.” 

“How are him and Seungmin doing?” Jisung questioned.

“Officially dating, last I heard,” Woojin smirked. 

“That’s what Jeongin told me, too,” Hyunjin smiled fondly. 

They continued to discuss the young couple for several moments before they finished eating. Jisung was meeting up with Minho, Chan with Felix (which of course meant Woojin as well), which left Hyunjin on his own. He did his best to keep busy, ironed his outfit for the performance, reapplied his makeup - twice, worked on a final paper for Dance History, and ignored his phone when it rang - the first time at least. The second time, however, he moved to pick it up. It was his dad.

“Hello?” 

“Hyunjin, Hi. How are you?” His dad asked. 

“I’m fine. You?” 

“Good,” There was a pause, “Your mother wants to see if you can come down tomorrow?” 

Hyunjin sighed. When shit had hit the fan between him and Changbin, he’d been secretly grateful for the delay it put on meeting with his parents. They hadn’t been happy, but they’d understood his delay. But it seemed after two more weeks, they were ready to try again. 

“Maybe,” Hyunjin said quietly. “I have my semester showcase tonight. I might be too tired to make it.” 

“Hyunjin,” His father said, sadly, “Why didn’t you tell us about the showcase?” 

_ Because you’re busy. Because you never ask. Because I’d have to see mom.  _

“I didn’t think it was a big deal,” Hyunjin said, quietly. 

“Hyunjin, it is a very big deal.” His dad paused, “Are there tickets to the show? Or is it free?” 

“Tickets.” 

“How much?” 

“Dad-”  
“How much?” His dad pushed. 

“6,000 won.” 

“Sold out?” 

“Dad you really don’t have to-”

“Hyunjin. We love you. We want to come see you perform. Are the tickets sold out?” 

“No. There are still a few,” He paused, “I can send you a link to buy them.” 

“Okay. Maybe we could bring you home after?” His dad asked.  
“Okay,” Hyunjin agreed, nervously. “But I don’t want to talk about it, tonight.”

“That’s fair,” His dad agreed. “When is the last day of your semester?” 

“Next Wednesday,” Hyunjin stated, simply. 

“I assume you’re planning on staying with your friends through the summer?” 

“I don’t know, Dad. Things are- complicated.” 

“Changbin?” 

“Dad.” 

“Sorry. We can talk about it tomorrow. Just know we love you, alright son? We’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay. Bye, Dad.” 

“Goodbye, Son.”

Hyunjin hung up the phone and groaned at the empty screen. He didn’t know if he was ready to meet with his parents, at all. But, he couldn’t see a way out of the attempt. And he was rather shocked his dad was interested in coming. He’d usually been too busy to go to Hyunjin’s events in the past. His mom had always gone to everything, though. That thought was a knife in Hyunjin’s heart.

With a sigh, Hyunjin moved over to the closet where he had hung his ironed clothes and packed both of them up in his formal garment bag. He also paused, packing up some spare clothes, since he was now spending the night at his parents house. There were still clothes back there, but he wanted to bring stuff with him, rather than give into the feeling of permanence using stuff from that house would cause him to feel. He stuffed in his charger, his first aid kit, so he could apply fresh bandages to his sliced up hand, and then moved to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. When he was satisfied with the packing, he made his way towards the elevator, stopping when he saw a large card on the counter, accompanied by an umbrella.

He picked up the card, opening it. A few thousand won fell out as he began to read.

_ Hyunjin, _

_ We’re sorry that we couldn’t drive you ourselves, _

_ But please at least take a cab. There is food packed for you, _

_ In the fridge. Please take it with you. We can’t wait to see you _

_ Perform tonight. _

_ FIGHTING! _

_ Chan, Woojin, Jisung _

_ P.S. Don’t you dare forget the umbrella. _

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, despite actually feeling really touched. He pocketed the bills and then made his way to the fridge, pulling out the delicately packed lunchbox inside. He rolled his eyes, but slipped it into his duffel bag. When that was done, he made his way to the lobby downstairs. It was still raining from the night before. The doorman offered to help hail him a cab, and once that was done and Hyunjin was seated inside, he directed the driver to the university and sat in silence. The drive went by quickly, and once the driver was paid, Hyunjin opened the umbrella and stepped outside, duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

For once he didn’t head towards the building of performing arts. Instead, he made his way to the main auditorium on campus. He checked in with the people running the showcase, even though call time wasn’t for another half hour. They directed him towards the dressing rooms, and then he made his way over. A few people were already there, but it looked like several of the performers were waiting until the last minute to arrive. He scanned the room until he saw a card with his name, taped onto one of the mirrors. He moved over and set down his stuff, changing into his first outfit, the one for his group piece with Minho and Felix.

The outfit was, primarily, black, dark black skinny jeans, ripped in horizontal slashes, moving from his knees up. The rips at his knees were the biggest, and the rips continued, in random patterns up another six or so inches. The shirt he was wearing was a long-sleeved button-up, collared black shirt, loose, and at least two sizes too big. A few, thin gray lines outlined where the two sides of the button up shirt joined, as well as where the sleeves of the shirt met the shoulders of the shirt. He didn’t tuck in his shirt. The only thing tucked in was the bottoms of his pants, into a pair of black converse with white laces. After his clothes were on, Hyunjin paused, removing the gauze currently on his hand, and cleaning up his scabbed over cuts, finally wrapping it up with fresh gauze. The last thing Hyunjin did, before he left the dressing room, was make sure to hang up his solo showcase outfit.

By the time he left the dressing room, both it and backstage were beginning to fill with an assortment of tech crew members and performers. He traveled to the green room off to the side to await further instructions. Tonight, their professors would be grading them on their ability to perform in front of an audience. Each student had, had to pass off their initial ideas to a panel of only teachers, but other than that, nobody had seen Hyunjin’s piece, and it had evolved since then. A few days ago, during class time, they had met at the auditorium to go over performance order. Each performer, single and group, had given tech their supporting music track, and they had all practiced getting on stage in the proper order. But, that was as in depth as their dress rehearsal of sorts had gone.

 “Hyunjin, hey!” Felix called, as he entered the room. He flitted his way across the floor to Hyunjin. He was dressed in his individual showcase outfit, being one of the first to perform. The program interspersed both group and individual performances throughout the whole thing. Their group would be performing closer to the end, with Minho and Hyunjin’s individual pieces both schedul ed as some of the last, back to back. It was supposedly a thing of honor, to be near the beginning or the end. It all followed some study and theory that stated near the middle of a show, interest is fading in the audience, and attention spans are weaker. But at the beginning and the end retention rates are higher. So, to be given one of the beginning or end slots meant that your piece was considered good enough to warrant more attention.

Hyunjin accepts Felix’s enthusiastic embrace as he barrels into Hyunjin’s side. “Hey, Lix,” he said, “Looking good. Ready for tonight?” 

“Yes,” Felix said brightly. But then his face turned stoic, something which rarely occurred. “Are you?” He countered.

“Of course I am, Felix.” Hyunjin said dismissively.

“You look good, you always do. But you also don’t look,” He paused, searching for the right word, “like yourself.” 

“I’m fine, Felix.” Hyunjin said.

Felix opened his mouth, probably to argue, but just then, Donghyuck interrupted them. 

“Lix! Hyunjin!” He came up and pulled his roommate into a hug. “What’s up?” 

“Not much!” Felix said, back to his normal cheerful self, “What about you?” 

“Oh you know, the usual pre-show jitters.” He shifted his gaze over to Hyunjin. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Uh, sure?” Hyunjin asked more than answered. 

Donghyuck turned to Felix with an expression that basically read,  _ I love you, but go away.  _

Felix laughed, but otherwise silently saw himself off. 

“So,” Donghyuck started, “Mark Lee. I love the guy. But he’s kind of clueless. And, as his better half, I guess it’s my job to make sure you’re okay. He’s not intentionally insensitive, but yeah. He’s kind of an idiot.” 

Hyunjin tilted his head, “I’m not sure I’m following?” 

Donghyuck sighed, as if put out to explain, “You know. The whole, not realizing you’re in love with your best friend who moved out and maybe had feelings for somebody else...thing.”

Hyunjin cringed internally at the blunt words Donghyuck used. Wasn’t he supposed to be apologizing for Mark’s clueless insensitivity? “Um, still not sure I’m following,” Hyunjin lied. 

Donghyuck gave him an understanding look. “I guess it did take me and Mark over four years to finally admit how we felt,” He stated, as if it was sage wisdom. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to respond, luckily, or not so luckily, Minho came up just then. “I don’t know which of the two of you, I should check in with to see if the other is annoying them,” Minho stated, bluntly. 

Hyunjin’s gaze was grateful, if a little annoyed, right up until he remembered exactly how pissed he still was at the elder. Donghyuck however laughed good natured and picked up the conversation. Hyunjin stayed silent, angry eyes staring down Minho. 

Felix, who had wandered back, carefully inserted himself between his dance partners. “Hey, Donghyuck, I think Mark is backstage looking for you.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes got ridiculously starry as he said, “Really?” Only to shift his tone to one with less enthusiasm, “Huh. He probably just forgot his ticket or something,” he explained. “Catch you guys later. Break a leg!” 

As soon as he was gone, Felix turned serious, for the second time that day, and stared down Minho and Hyunjin. “Whatever is happening between you two, you better clean up your act before our performances.” 

Hyunjin and Minho both looked at the younger in shock. If it had been anyone else, they probably would have told them to step off, but because it was Felix, they turned to one another and grumbled out a reluctant truce.

Felix, however, wasn’t satisfied until the two hugged it out. Their make up couldn’t have come at a better time, due to the fact that the showcase director walked in seconds later and demanded everyone’s attention. He went over his expectations for their performances and the evening one more time, before scanning the room for any last minute changes to costume or appearance. Most of the changes were small, dealing with sleeve length and the untucking or tucking of shirts. But, when the director got to Hyunjin, his brow furrowed in disapproval.

“As performers, it is our job to look pristine and unblemished,” he paused to look at Hyunjin’s right hand, “So lose the bandage.” With red ears, Hyunjin began the painful process of removing it; However, Felix grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist, waving it in the air, the partially undone bandage loosely hanging from Hyunjin’s wrist. 

 “Seriously?” Felix snapped in outrage, “He’s hurt!”

The director turned back to Felix, disbelief in his outraged expression, but before he could form any words, Hyunjin pulled his wrist away from Felix, ripped off the rest of the bandage, and bowed to the director.

“My apologies, Sir,” He stated, numbly, “I’ll throw it away at once.” 

“But-” Felix started. 

Hyunjin turned to glare at him, “I’m fine, Felix. Leave it.” 

The director finished his inspections, and left the room soon after. He was headed onstage to officially greet the audience and begin the program. 

Hyunjin looked around the room at all the other performers. Most were busy doing last minute practices, or texting on their phones. Minho and Felix were both on their own devices, grins splitting over their faces.

“I just got a text from Chan,” Felix bubbled, “He and Woojin are seated in the third row. Check out the picture they sent me!” He turned to show his phone to Minho.

Minho grinned in turn, flipping around his own. “Jisung sent me a picture, too. He’s sitting in the second row, with Jeongin.” 

Hyunjin felt his pocket for his own phone, before he remembered he left it in the dressing room. Not that it mattered anyway, since the one person he wished would text him with a picture from the audience, probably wouldn’t ever speak to him again. 

“I didn’t know Jeongin was coming, Hyunjin. Did you?” Felix asked. 

“Um,” Hyunjin thought for a second, “I mean, I invited him, but I didn’t know for sure if he was coming. I haven’t really, checked my messages lately?” 

“Huh,” Minho stated, “So if you haven’t checked your messages lately, how do you know he hasn’t contacted you?” 

Felix turned and smacked Minho’s arm, when Hyunjin’s face twitched with emotion. “Minho, you struck a truce.” 

Hyunjin shook his head, “It’s fine. I’m fine, guys.”

Felix opened his mouth, obviously concerned, again, but Hyunjin shook his head. “Don’t, seriously. I’m fine. But you should pay attention. Your performance is soon. I’m going to check my makeup in the dressing room.” 

He left them quickly after that statement, moving into the dressing room. Only a few other performers were in there, one straggler to the party, and a few from the opening act who were changing. Hyunjin did check his makeup, but after a small debate with himself, he pulled his phone out from his bag, putting in his pin number. 

He pulled up his messaging app. Sure enough, Jeongin had sent him several messages, confirming his plan to come and checking in with Hyunjin after the continued radio silence. There was a picture of him sitting with Jisung from the second row, as well as good luck wishes. He sent Jeongin a simple reply, apologizing for not checking his phone and to thank him for coming. 

He went back to the conversations page within the app, and noticed several messages from each of his roommates wishing him well and checking in to see if he got their card and the umbrella (Jisung really wanted to know if he’d eaten yet). He sent them all quick responses and moved to the main page once more.

His dad had also sent him a text confirming that they were in the audience, near the back-right-corner. Hyunjin smiled, despite himself and shot back a reply. When he backed out of that conversation, he went to close the app, but hesitated. 

_ No good can come of it,  _ he told himself,  _ curiosity does more harm than good.  _

And yet, he couldn’t resist. It was probably because of Minho’s comment in the green room, but Hyunjin scrolled down his conversation feed, until he came to two weeks ago. He opened up his conversation with Changbin, scanning for any new messages. There weren’t any; he hadn’t really expected there to be any. But what did surprise him, was the little indication on his last messages, that showed Changbin had finally, at least, read them. With heart pounding, Hyunjin clicked on his most recent message, to see if it would show him  _ when  _ Changbin had opened it. The time stamp there marked him having opened them the night before. 

Hyunjin didn’t know what to make of that, except to point out to the pathetically hopeful side of himself, that was trying to take this as a sign of something good, that despite opening them, Changbin still hadn’t responded. Nothing had actually changed. Now he just had proof that his words made no difference on Changbin’s actions. With a sigh, Hyunjin pushed his phone back into his bag and left the dressing rooms quickly. He couldn’t really hang out backstage, yet. But he didn’t want to go to the green room, either. Realizing though, after a second, that he didn’t have much of a choice, if he wanted to know when his performance was, he forced himself back to the green room. 

Felix was gone, when he got there. He was probably backstage by this point. Hyunjin knew by the song playing through the speakers in the room that Felix’s performance would be next, after the current group finished. The group currently performing was a duo, made up of two older students who had recorded the vocals and rap for the song they were performing themselves, a piece called “Baby Don’t Stop.” Taeyong hyung and Ten hyung were some of the best dancers at the school. It was a tough act to follow, but Felix wouldn’t have been selected next if he couldn’t handle it. And Hyunjin knew he could. 

Minho wasn’t in the green room either; he was probably going to watch Felix perform from the wings backstage. That was fine with Hyunjin as he didn’t exactly want to talk with him, much. He knew he’d be able to put their frustrations aside, on stage. But backstage and the green room were different. Hyunjin chose to sit down in one of the far corners of the green room. There, he leaned his head back against the wall, closed his eyes, and waited. 

It was kind of scary, how easy it had become to turn of his mind completely, to think and feel nothing. In a matter of seconds his mind went numb, ignoring everything but the slight pulsing of his palm, where the blood was rushing beneath his scabs, beating in time with his pulse. It was strange how clearly he could feel that, his own heartbeat, when he didn’t even feel alive. 

Eventually Felix’s loud laughter crashed through the room once more. By his elated expression, Hyunjin could only assume his performance went well. But as the other entered, Minho trailing behind him, Hyunjin continued to close his eyes and shut out the world. He continued on that way, right up until Felix called across the room, “Hey, Hyunjin, we’re up in two songs. You coming?” 

Hyunjin stood up passively, moving to follow the other two. They exited the green room and moved into the hallway leading towards backstage. Where, they began stretching out in silence, warming up their muscles, until the sound of the song ended from within. When that happened, they moved into the wings backstage, watching the final performance left before it would be their turn to take the stage. Hyunjin would have thought he’d be more nervous before his first big dance showcase, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t really feeling anything. However, he’d worked too hard to get there, to let that stop him from doing his best. 

So, as the performance before theirs officially ended, and they were announced, Hyunjin squared his shoulders and walked on stage, besides the others. The beginning of their routine had Hyunjin starting in the middle, with arms crossed in an x in front of his face, his thumbs placed strategically on his cheeks, almost as if his fingers were tear tracks. 

As the music started up, and his eyes opened slowly in time with the piece and the choreography, Hyunjin felt a rush in his chest. It was like, after the first few notes played, he was waking from a daze, the movements moving from fluid to sudden, purposeful.  _ This  _ was living.

He had choreographed the first section of the dance, and as such he was the center. The movements were more elegant in style than what would come later. Hyunjin was so focused on feeling the buzz of the dance beneath his skin, that for a moment, he almost forgot he was on stage. 

Felix moved into the center for a few seconds, while the choreo shifted from reaching up to sinking down to the floor, where they balanced themselves on their right palms, kicking out, and then slinking up, fluidly but almost inhumanly. Hyunjin took back the center position, and as he did, his gaze flickered out over the audience. 

While Hyunjin did a complicated series of hand motions, his eyes scanned over the faces he could see in the audience. He didn’t even realize he was looking for Changbin, before his heart dropped from the realization that he hadn’t come. But he had to shift his thoughts quickly; he had to move; it was Minho’s turn for the center. 

The music shifted suddenly, moving from the almost haunted elegance it had been, into a sultry beat more befitting of Minho’s personality and style. Hyunjin had watched the elder dance this part a thousand times, he knew it well, and wasn’t surprised when his eyes flickered to the second row where Jisung (a ridiculously large and ostentatious banner in hand) sat, jaw dropping towards the floor, watching the seductive, captivating movements coming from his boyfriend. 

Hyunjin felt an unfair twinge of jealousy and anger, during a moment of this section when he had to place his hand over his mouth, head tilted to the ceiling. It wasn’t fair of him to be mad, when others were so happy -  _ because  _ others were so happy. He forced his mind to focus again on only the steps, forgetting himself as best as possible, while they finished up the midsection of their dance. 

When Felix took the center once more, Hyunjin and Minho’s choreography had them pause, letting Felix alone amp up the style of the dance, in sync with a new musical transition. Hyunjin’s gaze happened to settle in the direction of Chan and Woojin while he stood still. Chan, like Jisung had been, was transfixed by the dancing of  _ his  _ boyfriend. And all over again, Hyunjin felt bitter inside. He wanted somebody, not  _ somebody, _ he wanted  _ Changbin  _ to be there, to be his, to be watching him with that same look, the look he’d almost convinced himself that he  _ had  _ seen, that morning, the morning he’d left. 

As the choreography called for him and Minho to move once more, Hyunjin felt angry, not at anyone else, not at Minho, not at Felix, not at his friends, or even his parents that he knew were out there. No, Hyunjin was only really upset with one person - himself. Because he knew better. He had known it wasn’t going to work with him and Changbin ages ago. But that hadn’t stopped him from coveting his best friend, from willfully destroying the trust and connection that he had so cherished. And now, he didn’t even have that friendship. 

So as he took back the center position, and the music continued in its aggressive pattern, Hyunjin almost screamed in tune with the song and the choreography as he poured every ounce of self-hatred he felt into the motions, but he wasn’t going through motions in that moment. Minho shifted to take back the center, and Hyunjin continued to feel, from his position behind him. For two weeks Hyunjin had been going through the motions of living, of trying to look normal to those around him, and he still felt like he had something to prove. But there, on stage, doing the one thing he’d found he was good at, he wasn’t going through the motions of pretending he had feelings, his feelings were pumping  _ his  _ motions through the room. 

The final notes began to play, and he shifted to the rear, back facing the audience. He knew from the audience’s perspective that Minho also had his back turned. And, that Felix’s final position was with one knee on the ground. But as he felt his lungs heaving for air, he was only focused on the back wall of the stage, eyes once more glazing over; the music was done. 

The three performers bowed and then slipped offstage. As soon as they were in the dressing room, they let out a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding. Felix and Minho immediately embraced, patting each other on the back. 

Felix jumped over to pull Hyunjin into a hug. “You did amazing.” 

Hyunjin was stiff between Felix’s arms; He placed his hand on Felix’s back, noticing that his palm felt sensitive to the touch. “You too,” he mumbled, holding his hand up to look at it. None of the scabs had split back open, but his skin felt stretched and raw. He let go of Felix and moved over to his mirror.

Minho was already getting changed into his outfit for his individual performance. Hyunjin followed suit and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Even his shoes needed to be changed. When he was done stripping, he folded up the black outfit and moved it aside, so that he could pull out his next outfit, standing in only his briefs. 

The first thing he pulled on was a very tight pair of faux leather pants, black and sleek. He didn’t do up the button or zipper immediately though. Instead he pulled on his shirt. It was a white button up, several of the top buttons undone so as to leave a gaping v over his collarbones and neck. There were two collars on his shirt. The first collar was purely white, the ends of the collar stretched past his neck, in two loose strips of fabric that would flow with his dancing, almost like the ends of an untied tie. The second collar folded over the white one, giving the appearance that it was the only collar. This collar was ornate, gem-like blues and golden swirls webbing around the circumference, and down the inside of the shirt, beneath the buttons. The cuffs of the long sleeved shirt had similar patterns.

He tucked the shirt into his pants, making sure it rippled out in the right places, pulling tight in others. Then he did up the pants, as well as looped a black belt, with a silver buckle, into the loops on his pants, fastening it tightly. The belt was simple; a white scarf, with lined, gray patterns was tied to it, hanging down over his left thigh. To complete his outfit, he had a pair of leather dress shoes, black, and two golden necklaces - one short, the other longer, both went no further than the v of his shirt.

As he finished dressing, a low whistle sounded from behind him, “Damn, Hyunjin,” Minho intoned, “You’re not going easy on anybody, are you?” 

Hyunjin blushed slightly, turning around. “Doesn’t look like you’re doing any differently.” 

Their outfits were actually really similar. Minho was also wearing dark black pants, with a white button up shirt. Except, where Hyunjin’s shirt was fully tucked in, only the right side of Minho’s shirt was. A silver chain hung down in a loop over his right thigh. Underneath the white shirt he wore, there was a strip of black fabric that penetrated through the center of the collar, dangling down the middle, between the buttons. His shoes were also black, but more like a combat boot than anything else. His sleeves hung down, unbuttoned, past his long fingers. 

“Well, I don’t care much about going easy or hard on the general populous, just one squirrelly boy,” Minho smirked. 

“Well, he’ll probably implode after he sees your dance,” Felix giggled. “You two ready? I think you’re almost on, Minho.” 

Hyunjin and Minho both nodded, following Felix as he stepped from the dressing rooms. They entered backstage again, Minho tapping his toe nervously against the ground. Felix held onto his elbow, “You’ve got this,” He whispered. “Don’t lose your confidence now, Silly.” 

Hyunjin stood apart from them slightly, letting them have their bonding moment; He was trying not to dwell on the missing audience member who had stolen all of his thoughts the past two weeks. It wasn’t worth dwelling on, or so he tried to tell himself. 

Minho took his place on stage, standing still in the center as he waited for the beginning notes of his selected song, a piece called “Dawn”, to play. A few beats in, there was a snap in the audio, and Minho also snapped into action at the sound. Hyunjin tried to watch, to absorb, the choreography, but perhaps it had to do with how he’d seen it a million times, some hidden nerves about his own performance, or the overall numbness he’d been feeling the past few days - whatever it was, Hyunjin couldn’t focus. 

Felix had moved closer once more, placing his hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, while they watched. He didn’t bother speaking to Hyunjin; they were rather close to the stage, after all. But Hyunjin knew it was more than a cautionary action to not disturb the performance. It was his attempt to not disturb Hyunjin himself or his thoughts. 

Minho’s piece ended powerfully, forcefully even. The applause afterwards was thunderous, and Hyunjin was pretty sure he didn’t imagine the catcalling and hollers from Jisung. Minho exited the stage, on the opposite side from where they were standing. And then, all too soon, his own name was announced.

Felix tightened his hand on his shoulder briefly, before whispering, “You’re going to do great, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin gave a weak smile, before he walked across the stage quickly and with purpose. He stopped once he reached the small marker on the floor that let him know he was at center stage. His left hand was hooked into the thumb of his belt loop, and his head was tilted down towards the floor. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the performance ahead. 

Unlike with his group performance, when the music started playing, a somber but still somehow bouncy melody, Hyunjin couldn’t seem to find his passion. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t execute the first few moves - a smooth shift of his face towards the crowd, a few charismatic steps forward, and a precise turn towards the back - technically perfect; they were flawless. But his facial expression was blank, mirroring his recently provoked outlook on life. 

Being alone on stage meant there was no one else to feel jealous of, no one to compare himself to, or feel self-hatred as a result of another person’s seemingly superior presence. There was just Hyunjin, and that was the problem. Because Hyunjin was so dreadfully used to being alone these days. Even the voice, singing on the track, was his. He’d had Jisung help him record his own version of the song he’d chosen. He’d wanted to make every piece of his performance personal. That now felt like a curse. 

The soft voice doing nothing more than gently lure in listeners with wordless melody still had hope, still longed for someone. That’s why the next move, out of the spin, was a sultry pelvic thrust. But, as Hyunjin’s eyes scanned the first few rows of the audience and caught Jisung’s encouraging gaze, the motion felt void, technical alone, to its core. 

His voice on the track began the actual lyrics to the song, and his gaze focused directly forward, into the audience as his movements switched from pushing motion out, drawing it into the center, his center. But his center was empty, and it showed. His gaze shifted slightly right, catching Chan and Woojin’s concerned expressions. He wasn’t selling his performance, he was sabotaging it with his own, soulless eyes. 

He turned his body towards stage left, back shifted towards the audience, as his long legs lunged forward, right arm lifting up to his head, almost as if he were grabbing an invisible top hat, and pulling it off, with a graceful flick of his wrist. As his hand moved, however, his eyes quickly flickered over to check on Jisung. He was leaning forward in his chair, body rigid as he looked on with troubled eyes. That wouldn’t do at all.

Hyunjin moved into the next sequence of motions, his body shifting to center face once more, with newfound resolve. If he couldn’t be true to the soul of the song, he would, at the  _ very least  _ not ruin it, with the empty husk that his body had been reduced to. So he schooled his expression once more, and using every fraction of muscle memory his nerves could muster, he shifted the sincerity of the next series of steps. By the time he popped his right arm and gaze up towards the ceiling, he felt confident that he had gained more life in his performance. 

He made eye contact with Jisung, bobbing his head seductively from side to side, as if to say, “See, I told you I was fine.” 

He wasn’t. 

He hadn’t been since the day he had been told he was an Alpha. It had been so long since he’d actually been fine that he couldn’t remember what it felt like. And it had only gotten worse over time, in ever escalating quantities. He went from having no possible future with the boy he loved, to watching him be with someone new, to learning he  _ could  _ have been with him, and then, finally, having that person in his arms - only to be pushed away without explanation. 

_ I know that dress is karma,  _ his voice rang out on the speakers, as he swept his arms wide, in sync with a large side step towards stage left. He shifted his whole body stage right, hands caressing over the back of his head and over his thigh. His arms then reached in opposite directions, a parenthesis on his performance. 

The next lyrics began while he drew an invisible bow string along his left arm. After the string was released, his right arm crossed over his face, elbow making a near perfect ninety degree angle, boxing in his face. _Perfume regret_ his voice finished singing. He looked out, through the box he had made, and almost missed the next beat. 

It wasn’t possible.

He dropped the position, sloppily pushing his arm and leg through the next choreographed movements, eventually lifting his right arm back up, over his eyes. As his arm covered his eyes, he didn’t dare to hope. But he had to know. He tilted the angle of his head, gaze piercing as he verified whether or not what he had seen was real or simply wishful thinking. 

But, no. It was real.  _ He  _ was real - and there. 

Changbin was standing at the back of the auditorium, so far away Hyunjin shouldn’t have been able to see him, but he could, thanks to a sliver of light crawling into the auditorium, through a barely cracked open door. As Hyunjin studied Changbin’s face, in the millisecond his choreography provided, he confirmed that not only was he there, but his attention was directly on Hyunjin.

While the millisecond that passed was enough to assure Hyunjin that Changbin was there, time didn’t actually stop moving, and he had to quickly put his attention back on his dancing. His hands dropped to the ground to support his body, as he fluidly rolled it down, almost as if going into a handstand. He didn’t lay directly against the cold stage; His toes caught his body-weight, holding him up in a stance not unlike a push up. As he spread his fingers wide against the ground, he felt a sharp stinging on his palm, and knew in some corner of his brain, that he’d just ripped open his scabs. 

The floor beneath him was polished, and in its shiny black surface, he could make out his reflection. 

_ You got me thinkin bout when you were mine.  _

Had Changbin ever been his? 

Had he ever even belonged to himself? 

He certainly didn’t recognize the person staring up at him from the floor. That person had given up - on himself, on his chance at happiness, on Changbin. 

An image flashed in Hyunjin’s mind, Changbin’s eyes, dark and wanting as he cornered him against his closet. He remembered the feel of his lips and tongue against his mouth. 

He could, like his reflection, give up on  _ that  _ Changbin. Or, he could remind him,  _ prove  _ to him that he, Hyunjin, was worth staying with. 

So he did something insane. 

He changed his choreography. 

As he pushed himself up onto his knees, he stretched his arms out, just like he had when Changbin had run from their room, pleading  _ Alpha, don’t leave me.  _

He pushed his memory back further, remembering how it had felt to have Changbin cage in his body, making his cheeks flush with desire and anticipation. How he had relinquished total control. He let his actions reflect his memory, arm over his forehead as if hiding, only to have his other hand pull it down, like Changbin’s reassurances and desire had done. He threw his hands behind his head, like the pillows he’d collapsed against, when Changbin threw him there, he dropped his head, bowed it in submission, arms straight out to the sides, almost in humble supplication. 

He imagined Changbin’s hand once more grabbing onto his wrists and forcing them above his head. He stretched them above his head, letting his wrists rub against each other slightly, circling softly, before curling down, suggesting a clasping or embrace. 

 He pushed his way, almost desperately, off of the ground, spinning into a standing position. As his hand dragged along the floor on the way, he felt the way that is slid, wet from blood. 

_ But you’re not coming home with me tonight. _

The lyrics crashed through his mind, shattering the image of belonging he’d once more encased his mind in. He brought his right fist out, straight and firm as it pushed towards the audience. As much as he wanted to remember the passion of their morning, it always came back to this, to the fact that Changbin had left. And Hyunjin finally let himself feel the emotion he had most denied himself the last two weeks: anger. 

He brought his hand to his face, noticing the blood trickling down his skin, the ghost of the thorns from Changbin’s rose fresh on his flesh, and poisonous in his mind. He glanced up, dragging his hand along his face, a small drop of blood smearing above his lip, as he glared directly at Changbin, a furious, huff leaving his lips. 

_ You just want attention. You don’t want my heart. _

Hyunjin threw himself into the chorus with every ounce of feeling he finally felt  _ truly  _ coursing through his system. It was both an accusation and an acknowledgment of the fact that Changbin had rejected him. 

_ Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new.  _

He felt true fury take over, as he  _ dared  _ Changbin to live through what he’d silently borne for the last half year. 

_ Yeah, you just want attention. _

He performed this part as if he had caught Changbin, as if to say  _ I see you. I know what you’re doing.  _ He smirked, as if he had the ace up his sleeve. 

But as the next line of the song rang out, he felt his anger displacing itself, again. Because the fact was, He, Hyunjin, had known  _ from the start.  _ He had known that the only thing that would come from this affection, was pain. He felt the realization cross over his face in a painful expression of self-awareness. His left arm swept over his face, wiping invisible tears, as his head shifted down and to the right. His right hand, blood now having stained the cuff of his sleeve, crossed, back-side to chest, over his heart pushing out, and then down to the ground, as if the action could draw the negative emotion out, pump it elsewhere, and leave it behind. 

It couldn’t of course. Because as angry as Hyunjin was at himself, as furious as he was at Changbin, as hurt, he still knew one thing, clearer than anything else he’d ever known. Changbin’s imprint on his life was unforgettable and irreplaceable. 

_ You’re just making sure I’m never getting over you.  _

When Hyunjin danced the last line, he danced it like he’d always intended to, as a confession, as a bold declaration. So, even though the track was pre-recorded, and all he had to do was dance, when it came to that last statement, he looked up, and across the room until his eyes settled on Changbin’s, meeting his gaze, as he physically moved his lips to mouth, “I’m never getting over you.” 

The final bar began to play, and Hyunjin shifted into his final pose, holding Changbin’s gaze as long as possible, heart leaping as Changbin took a step forward. Hyunjin’s lips curled up, slightly, and he let his back turn, staring at the back wall for a brief second, before his curiosity and vulnerability got the best of him. 

Hyunjin turned just his face back to the audience, eyes pleading and desperate.

But the door to the auditorium was swinging shut.

Changbin was gone. 

What precious hope he had built back up during his dance shattered into a thousand pieces. He had danced for his alpha, begged once more to be accepted as he was. And, once more, Changbin had rejected him. 

He didn’t even have the presence of mind to bow to the audience. Tears were already streaming down his cheeks, perhaps they even started during his performance, he wasn’t sure. His hand was stinging, and his breathing was becoming more and more shallow. Every sound around him was becoming too much. The applause from the audience seemed like a clap of thunder directly beside his ear. The lights above the stage seemed ten times brighter, as they glared down, obscuring his vision. He moved backstage from stage left, legs becoming more and more numb beneath him. Suddenly the scents around him were also too much. He could smell anxiety, panic, desperation in overwhelming amounts. He didn’t even realize that they were coming from him. 

He could just make out Minho, standing back several feet behind where the curtains ended. But as his panic increased, as well as all of his sensory overload, the face of his friend disappeared, and all he could sense was an alpha, an alpha approaching him. His heart leaped in his chest, strangling him from the inside out, as he sobbed, “Don’t hurt me.”

The alpha’s eyes widened in shock. They were trying to say something, taking another step forward. Hyunjin stepped back, unconsciously, a whimper leaving his lips. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. His brain was no longer processing information logically.  _ Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,  _ repeated in his mind, an endless chorus. He wasn’t sure if he was begging for  _ his  _ alpha, or panicked due to the one in front of him. 

A loud burst of music sounded somewhere behind him, all percussion, and it startled Hyunjin - so badly, that he felt the last of his strength give in to terror. His eyes rolled to the top of his head, as his body collapsed, vision going dark. The last thing he heard, before he smacked against the cold ground, was the alpha’s panicked voice, crying out his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... how was it? Did you like it? 
> 
> Next Chapter: Changbin's perspective on the last two weeks. 
> 
> * about comments from last chapter. It is 3:30ish am. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. I will answer all comments tomorrow. So VERY sorry for not having gotten to you sooner after last chapter. I think I'll have to start responding to comments as they come in, instead of right after I post a story. But, that will probably be on my phone, where I use the account name: SourPotatoKimchi. So if you see that name...it's me. :P 
> 
> ALSO - I had a few requests for my Instagram and twitter account  
> My instagram: sourpotatokimchi  
> My twitter: @potato_kimchi


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin's tormented perspective on recent events.... can somebody please buy this smooshy face an ice cream cone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY. So, I've worked SO hard to get this chapter out to you guys. It has been a ride through hell and back with end of term grading. It might be a few more weeks until the next update because I really have to crack down. BUT I will keep you guys updated! 
> 
> I've never been a very active presence on any social media...it's just not really my thing? BUT I have LOVED having my twitter page and connecting with all of you. It makes my day EVERY TIME to connect with you all. And I hope those of you who follow me have enjoyed getting teasers!! I'm down to continue that!
> 
> I'M SO SORRY I have been terrible and comment responses. I literally read every SINGLE one. EVERY time...and then cry about how good they make me feel to my sister (who btw continues to be your biggest ally in getting these chapters to you). I will try VERY HARD to get you guys a response ASAP. This chapter, I'm going to try to respond AS I get them, rather than in one big chunk... that might mean I don't get back to past chapters, but just know if I don't get back to your comment on the last two chapters.... I DID READ IT AND LOVED IT. So, I hope it doesn't detract you from leaving me more... because I'm a praise thirsty hoe. :P 
> 
> Anyways,   
> This chapter is full of just....so much angst. Changbin goes through a JOURNEY...but I think his perspective will shed light on a few things... like HOW MUCH HE LOVES HYUNJIN! :) Spoiler? 
> 
> Love you all!!  
> P.S.... we've passed over 170 subscriptions to this story...and that blows my mind. Thank you SO MUCH for supporting me in my self-therapeutic journey!! 
> 
> MWAHH!

“-angbin,  _ CHANGbin, _ ” Changin’s blurry vision could barely make sense of the fuzzy figure in front of his eyes.

Minho was shaking Changbn’s shoulders, “What’s going on?” The question rippled through the puddle of numbness that was clogging Changbin’s brain. 

“C-can’t,” Changbin choked, “Hyunjin- my-  _ omega. _ ” His voice was an unnatural cross between a whine and a growl. On some deeper level he knew none of his words made sense, that they were just pieces of a puzzle not meant to fit together in that order, but he couldn’t think, let alone speak, through the burning desire in his mind.

Minho sighed, “This isn’t working.” Changbin’s legs were shaking, struggling to stay standing. He distantly felt Minho guiding him from the elevator. 

“Is everything alright, sir?” The doorman asked, concern evident even in his tone, even to Changbin.

“He’s gone into a rut,” Minho explained. “But there are unmated Omegas upstairs. I’m taking him somewhere he can let loose.” 

“Home,” Changbin groaned, “You can take me to my p-parents.” 

“I need their address,” Minho said, trying to support Changbin’s weight.

“C-can’t think,” Changbin whimpered. 

“The penthouse, right?” The doorman asked, simply. 

“Yes. Why?” 

“We have emergency contacts for all of our tenants. Last name?” 

“Seo,” Minho stated, before moving once more with Changbin, “Can you meet us at the car? I need to get him where he can lie down.”

“Of course. I’ll be just a moment,” The doorman nodded. 

Changbin held on tightly to Minho’s arm, as the elder led him outside and through the parking garage. “We’re going to take Felix’s car, okay?” Minho explained slowly. “I’m more used to it.” 

Changbin made out the red shape in the distance and hobbled his way, with Minho’s help. When they opened the door, Changbin flinched at the smells inside. Being in rut meant having heightened senses. So he could easily distinguish the cloying scent of arousal lingering to the seats. 

“Shit,” Minho snapped, “I thought the car would have longer to air out,” He said guiltily. “Sorry, Changbin.” 

Changbin groaned, climbing into the back seat. Despite the fact that he could smell  _ an  _ aroused omega, it did nothing more than annoy him. It wasn’t  _ his  _ aroused omega. 

Minho shut the door behind him, as he crawled forward to lay flat on his stomach. Pretty soon he felt the car roar to life beneath him, and Minho started to pull out. The car only moved for a second, before it stopped once more. The sounds of the window being rolled down were heard. 

“Sorry for the delay; it took a moment to sift through the stack. Here’s the information on Seo Changbin. This is a copy of the original, so you can take it with you.”

“Thank you,” Minho paused, “Has anyone ever actually asked you your name?”  
“I’m only here to open doors, sir.” He replied.

“Well,” Minho said with a smile, “I’d like to thank you personally, next time.”

“My name is Taeil, Moon Taeil.” 

“Alright, Taeil. Thank you. For the copy, too.”

“Get him home safe, yeah?” Taeil said, softly. 

“Will do.” Minho’s response was the end of that conversation, and after Minho paused long enough to punch in Changbin’s home address, the car was running once more.

It took everything in Changbin’s power to remain still on his seat. The motion of the car caused his throbbing erection, the one that still hadn’t gone down since he’d left Hyunjin, to brush against the seat every now and then. Since he couldn’t stop himself from seeking relief with Hyunjin, he refused to give himself that honor now; he didn’t deserve it. 

“How are you holding up?” Minho asked from the driver’s seat. 

Changbin tried to respond, but he couldn’t form words.

“Right, got it. Uh, if you need to like, um,  _ relieve  _ yourself? Uh, like… go for it. I can clean things up, later.” 

Changbin shook his head, nevermind that Minho couldn’t see him. “No.” 

“Changbin, it’s not a good idea to hold yourself back. It will hurt more in the end.” 

But Changbin wouldn’t let himself be convinced otherwise. 

The ride to his parents house was the worst hour of his life. His whole body was aching, and his dick was red and so painfully hard he was crying by the time Minho helped him out, Changbin's bag around his shoulder, as he guided him upstairs. He didn’t even register how his family reacted, he was too delirious. 

As soon as he was in his room, though, he stumbled towards his bed and fell face forward onto his sheets, weak tremors and sobs vibrating his body. He heard the door shut behind him and finally let himself give in. With desperate, twitching fingers he sloppily stripped down until he was bare. 

His hand encircled his throbbing penis, pumping briskly, head falling back against his neck, as he moaned at the heady relief it gave him to touch himself. He needed more though. He needed to pop his knot. 

Images swirled in his mind as he crawled over to the edge of his bed, and rummaged around for his special rut kit. There was nothing worse than needing to pop a knot in rut, and having nothing to enclose yourself in, even worse was having nowhere for your spend to release into. The amount of sperm produced during rut was ridiculously high. Nobody wanted to clean it off of their bedsheets. 

So Changbin dug through his box until he found his special rut fleshlight. It was designed to both expand with his knot and collect the excess amount of seed. The gel like interior expanded around his knot. And a special container screwed onto the end. The best thing about it was how easy it was to clean. 

But as Changbin lifted it to his body, sliding it over his flesh he hated himself. More specifically, he hated his imagination. All he could picture in his mind was Hyunjin, the feel and taste of his lips, the sounds of his needy cries, his blind begging and calls Changbin, for  _ Alpha.  _

He hurt;  _ it  _ hurt, to push himself towards his release. But it didn’t take long. He’d been hard for almost two hours. His knot popped almost immediately, and Changbin flooded his toy with everything he had in him. Tears started streaming down his face - not in relief, but in agony. He was disgusting. His knot lasted for a full half hour. And every millisecond within that time frame was spent in tears. 

How was he ever going to face Hyunjin again? What had started as harmlessly packing clothes together had shifted into him forcing himself onto Hyunjin. What kind of Alpha lost so much of their control, just from smelling lingering heat? And Hyunjin had so blindly bowed down to Changbin’s dominant pheromones, letting himself be overrun. But dammit, every alpha knew not to do what he had done. Every alpha knew that consent had to be given prior to a heat or a rut in order to be considered authentic. Because, once pheromones were in play, biology took over, and anything said was considered unreliable. And he sure as hell didn’t have prior consent from his best friend, let alone any clear indication that his advances would be welcome, nevermind the fact that his rut hadn’t even been scheduled for another two months. 

When Changbin’s knot finally deflated, he pulled himself from his fleshlight, carefully setting the abused toy aside, where it wouldn’t leak, and crawled under his blankets. He knew it would only be a few hours before he would have to act again, that was how ruts worked, but in the meantime, he needed to sleep, to forget his existence, or he would surely drive himself mad with regret. 

 

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of a knock at his door. The person on the other side, Changhwa as it turned out, didn’t wait for confirmation. She entered the room with purpose, a large tray in her hand. 

“Hey, pipsqueak,” She called, ever blunt and to the point. “Wake up and eat some food.” 

Changbin rolled onto his stomach, “Go away.” His voice was wrecked. He had destroyed it with his crying earlier. 

“Don’t be ungrateful,” She sighed, moving to place the tray on his bedside table. She paused, groaning “Seriously, idiot? You didn’t even bother to clean up after yourself? Disgusting.” 

Changbin blushed furiously, “I told you to go away. You wouldn’t have found that if you’d listened.” 

“Yeah, and if I’d listened you’d starve. So get your ass out of bed, clean up your shit and eat your goddamn dinner.” 

“Why the fuck are you being so rude?” He snapped. 

“You ruined my fucking night!” She responded. “I actually had a bloody date, for once. But instead of getting to go, I had to stay here so I could make sure you don’t fuck yourself to death.”

“I can take care of myself!” He responded, blankly.

“Changbin, you are the biggest baby I’ve ever met. You can’t. And since mom can’t do it while you’re in rut, somebody else has to.”

“Dad’s an alpha too,” Changbin muttered.

“Yeah, and he’s too busy being pissed at you to care. He was really depending on you marrying into that Australian family. So, tough luck. I’m here, and you’re just going to have to deal with that.” 

“Fine. Just leave the food and you can head out. I’ll be fine for the rest of the night. Just go on your date.” 

“Dad already canceled. So it doesn’t matter. But I am leaving your room. I’m not interested in seeing you like that.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Thanks, I guess.” 

Changhwa left right after that. Changbin was ecstatic to see her go, not really capable of conversation. And he was still naked under his blankets, which was part of why he’d felt so awkward with her in the room. 

Once she was gone, though, he slipped from bed, not minding his bare form. He glanced at the food, appreciating his mother’s knowledge of her son. She hadn’t included any food he’d actually have to concentrate on eating. What was on the tray were a series of energy bars, power drinks, and a few cookies - she knew he was a sucker for chocolate when in rut. 

He shoved one of the cookies into his mouth, pleased with how it broke apart in his mouth, still warm. With a groan, he grabbed hold of the toy he’d left on the side table and moved into his bathroom. Cleaning out his toy was not a fun business, but he had to do it, if he was going to end up using it, again. He took care of it quickly, moving back into his room. 

He took a drink from one of the ones his mom had sent up, putting the rest into the mini-fridge under his desk. He was pretty glad, in that moment, that he hadn’t bothered to bring that with him to his apartment. Of course, thinking of the apartment brought him right back to what he’d been trying to avoid thinking about, since he’d woken up: Hyunjin. 

And, as if to emphasize the perversion that was his own mind, his rut chose that moment to flare back up in his body. With a groan, he grabbed his toy and moved back to his bed, every step filling him with more and more self-loathing. 

  
  


Changbin opened his eyes, chest rising and falling heavily. For the first time in three days, he didn’t feel his blood boiling beneath his skin. His rut was over. Sighing in relief, he sat up, groping around for his phone. He didn’t have any clue where it was. He hadn’t even picked it up since he’d entered his room, a few days ago. He finally found it, under his bed, where his pants had been kicked when he’d stripped down. 

He fished it out of the pocket of his pants, hitting the power button. Of course, it was completely drained. Three days, even without being used, was a long time for a battery to last without charging.

Changbin glanced around his room, brow furrowed, eyes scanning. He finally saw what he was looking for. He moved over to his door, grabbing the bag that was haphazardly thrown to the side. He wasn’t sure if he’d put it there or Minho, the whole thing was a blur, but he carried it to his bed and rummaged inside. 

Of course, what he was hoping he’d find inside wasn’t there. He sighed. Of course he’d forgotten his charger. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a loose shirt, though, carefully leaving Gyu tucked inside. He was going to have to wash his sheets, so there was no use pulling the plushie out, yet. 

As soon as he had clean clothes picked out, he moved over to his bathroom, and jumped into his shower. He was quick, not wanting to spend any longer than necessary alone with himself. He finished up, dressed quickly and then made his way downstairs. He found his mom in the living room, reading a book. 

“Mom,” He said softly, walking in. 

She looked up, immediately setting down her book and rushing his way. “Oh Changbin, baby. How are you feeling?” She placed her hand on his forehead. 

He shrugged her off gently and took her hands. “I’m okay. How are you doing?” 

She frowned at him, “Changbin, you aren’t okay. You’ve  _ never  _ had a deviation from your natural cycle. We’ll have to take you in for a checkup.” Her comment offered no room for discussion. It was a statement of what she considered to be fact. 

“Not today, Mom. I’m exhausted. I just want to catch up on some desperately needed sleep.” 

“Well, of course. I understand. Should I meet you somewhere near your apartment then, tomorrow?”

Changbin blinked, “My apartment?” 

She frowned, “Of course. I assume you are going to head over, now that your cycle is over?” 

Changbin froze in place, fear consuming him. He shook his head, “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay here?” 

His mother’s frown was transformed into a giant smile. “Of course that’s alright! You know we never wanted to see you move out to begin with! Stay as long as you’d like!” 

Changbin nodded, “Thanks.” He remembered his problem, “Oh. Do you have a spare charger anywhere?” 

She smiled, “When Changhwa breaks her’s every other week? Of course. I’ll go get you one.” She looked down for a moment, “Um, before I give it to you, though. Your father is in his study. I think he’d like to speak with you?” 

Changbin felt a rush of panic in his chest, but he nodded. “Of course. I’ll head over there now.” 

Changbin walked to his father’s study with an even pace, despite the fact that internally he was freaking out. He knew his dad was going to have questions. He could only hope to answer them in a way that wouldn’t piss him off more. He reached the tall wooden doors and knocked lightly. 

“Come in,” His father’s voice sounded from within. 

With a deep, fortifying breath, Changbin opened the doors and sauntered in. 

“Dad,” He said, inclining his head as he stood before his father’s desk. 

“Changbin,” His dad said slowly, calculating. “Take a seat.” 

Changbin did as asked, waiting in an uncomfortable silence while his father finished what he was working on. 

Finally, his dad looked up. “So,” He began. “Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” 

Changbin felt his heart clench up. His dad  _ always  _ did this when he was mad at Changbin. He’d once claimed he was merely giving Changbin a final opportunity for honesty. But in Changbin’s mind it had always felt more like a trap. If he said nothing, his dad would be mad that he wasn’t being up front. But if he fessed up to the wrong thing, well he would just end up in more trouble. 

So Changbin shrugged, “I’m still kind of out of it from my rut.”

“Hmm,” His father mused, mouth in a line. “I see. Your mother and I are certainly concerned about the irregularity of your cycle. And we’ve heard so little about when it hit you that it is hard to tell what caused it.” 

“Yeah. Mom is planning on taking me in for an exam tomorrow,” Changbin slipped in. 

“Good.That’s good.” His father drummed his fingers on his desk, seemingly giving Changbin a final chance to bring up what he really wanted to talk about. When it was clear Changbin wasn’t going to supply any information, he sighed. “The last time we spoke, you told me you would find out why Felix broke off your engagement. What did you learn?” 

“Felix is in love with someone else. I guess when he was home last week, for his heat, it sort of came out to his family. I don’t know who exactly made the final decision, him or his parents, but from the little I do know, they want to give Felix a chance to follow his heart.” 

His father listened through the whole thing, brows furrowing at the mention of Felix’s heat. “Did you and Felix ever have intercourse?” He asked bluntly.

Changbin’s eyes widened, “What? No! Why would you think that?” 

His father shook his head, “I’m just trying to find an explanation for your irregular rut. It would have made sense, if yours strayed from it’s cycle due to an attempt at syncing with a mate.” 

Changbin shook his head, “I promise. Felix and I never did anything. This, whatever this was, it had nothing to do with  _ him. _ ”

His father’s eyes bore into Changbin’s, “Interesting emphasis, Son. Did it have to do with someone else?” 

Changbin bit his tongue, shaking his head. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly.

“Well, were you being unfaithful to Felix? Did he fall in love with someone else because you were failing to make him fall for you?” 

Changbin clenched his fists, “Felix and I were trying, Dad. Neither of us were happy with the arrangement, but that didn’t mean we weren’t trying to make it work.” 

“But were you unfaithful? You weren’t sleeping with Felix, but were you sleeping with anyone else?” 

“ _ No, _ ” Changbin said forcefully, “I was faithful to Felix.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question, Changbin.” His father stood up, hands smacking against his desk. “ _ Have you slept with anyone? _ ”

Images of Hyunjin beneath him, skin to skin, mouth to mouth, came rushing into Changbin’s mind. He hated himself, hated himself for touching Hyunjin during his rut. But even with the fact that he’d forced himself onto his best friend, he’d still stopped himself from taking the next step.

“No,” He said quietly. “I haven’t slept with anyone.” He didn’t look at his father as he said it. He didn’t trust himself not to give everything away with his eyes. 

There was a long, silent moment, before his father continued, sighing heavily. “Very well then. There isn’t anything we can do to change Mr. Lee’s mind. I’ll start looking for new matches. In the meantime-”

“Can we wait, dad?” Changbin interrupted. “Please? I just- I need some time to myself.” 

His father hesitated. “Changbin, it’s really important that you find a mate, now, while you are young.” 

“I know that,” Changbin said firmly, “But that’s the problem.  _ I’m  _ not finding  _ anyone;  _ you are. And sure, Felix was great, Dad. But it wasn’t - we weren’t,” He broke off. “It doesn’t even matter if we were compatible or not. The problem is, I’m not  _ ready.  _ I’m overwhelmed; I’m tired, and I’m,” He broke off, throat starting to choke on emotion, “I’m so  _ lost,  _ Dad. I just need some  _ time. _ ” 

“Son, I understand that. I do. But I can’t help you figure things out when you won’t talk to me. You never call home, never come home. And as soon as we’re done here, I know. I know you’re just going to pack up and leave, again-”

“I’m not,” Changbin blurted out.

His father looked at him, surprised.

“I’m not,” Changbin repeated. “I already spoke to Mom. I want to come back home, even if just for a few weeks.” 

“Is it school?” His father asked, expression guarded, “Did we sign you up for too many courses-”

“No. That’s not it. I’m just… It’s complicated.” 

“Changbin, what aren’t you telling me?” 

“Please Dad,” Changbin whispered, “Please let me have this. I can’t talk about it, yet. I’m not ready.” His eyes sought out his father’s, pleading. The expression on his father’s face was unreadable, guarded. But eventually he nodded.

“Very well.” He stood up, “You can stay here, but I do expect an answer to my questions, soon. And this doesn’t mean you are dropping out of school. I still expect you to go.” 

Changbin internally flinched at how early that was going to mean he’d need to wake up, to catch all the right buses. “Okay. I can do that.” 

“Have you been practicing your driving at all?” His dad asked.

Changbin shrugged, “A little. One of my roommates has a car I use, sometimes.

“Good. I’m not getting you a car if you’re going to total it on the first day.” 

“What?” Changbin blinked, rapidly. 

His father grinned, shyly. “Your mom and I were already planning on getting you one in a few months, on your birthday. We were hoping we’d be seeing more of you, if you could drive to and from your own apartment. But, seeing as how circumstances have changed, we’ll call it an early present and be done with it.” 

Changbin stood, bowing low. “Thank you, Father.”

His father moved around his desk and put a hand on Changbin’s shoulders. “Yes, yes,” He muttered.”Now get out of here and spend time with your mother. She’s missed you.”

“Of course,” Changbin bowed again, and moved towards the door. 

“And Changbin,” His father called out, just before he left the room. Changbin turned back, “I mean it about those answers. I’ll be waiting.”  

“Alright,” Changbin nodded, before skipping away quickly to find his mom.

 

It took him awhile to find her. She wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen. It wasn’t until he ran upstairs to his room and noticed that his bed was stripped of its sheets and blankets, that he had an idea of where to go. He found her in the laundry room, sorting his bedding. 

“Hey,” He said, moving forward to help sort. 

“Hi. How did it go with your father?” She asked, shooing his hands away to work alone. 

“As well as it always does.” He laughed bitterly. “Were you guys really planning on getting me a car for my birthday?”

She laughed, “Yes. Why? Did your father revoke the idea?” 

“No, accelerated it.”

“Because you’re going to stay here?” 

“Yup. Did you find a charger?” 

“I already plugged it in, in your room. Your phone was on your bed, so I made sure to get it charging for you.” She paused, “I also unpacked your suitcase for you. Except for Gyu, of course.”

Changbin was really unused to being taken care of, or maybe coddled was a better term. And he really liked it. 

“I can’t remember; how low is my clothing supply here?” He asked.

“Not low. However, it looks like you’ve bulked out a bit. So, it’s quite possible what you have here won’t fit right.” 

“Of course,” Changbin sighed. 

“It’s still early,” His mom turned to him. “If you’d like we could drive to your apartment? Pick up what you need for the next few weeks?” 

“No!” Changbin said, too quickly, face going pale. His mother looked at him, surprised. He shook his head, “I mean, I just,”

“Changbin,” She dropped the sheets in her hand, turning to him. “What are you running from, Baby?” 

“Nothing,” He groaned. 

“Changbin, don’t forget who raised you. Have you ever told a lie I couldn’t see through?” 

He smiled, despite his feelings, “No.” 

“Then don’t bother trying now. It’s fine to not be ready to talk. It’s not fine to lie to me.” 

He nodded, “Okay. I’m not ready to talk.”

“Okay,” She reached out and ruffled his hair, “That’s that, then. We can make do with clothes you have, for now. And, if we get desperate we can either buy more or go to your apartment, later.” She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, “Now, I suggest you go get your spare sheets, make your bed, and get some more rest. You are terribly short tempered when you don’t get enough sleep, and your father will expect you back in school tomorrow.” 

Changbin turned back long enough to kiss her cheek, before he opened the linen closet, grabbed fresh sheets and ran back upstairs. He set the spares on his bed and moved over to his phone. When he clicked the power button briefly, it flashed the charging screen, showing that his phone was at 29%. That was enough to power it back on. So, he held the button down and let it load, while he made his bed. He was glad his phone was on silent and that even vibration settings had been off. Because, when he climbed onto his bed, rolled onto his stomach and grabbed his phone once more, he saw a flood of notifications on his main screen. 

There were general social media updates, video notifications, app updates and the usual system statements. But there was also an unprecedented amount of notifications from various conversations. He opened up his messaging app and scanned through the list. 

 

**Changbin and ThatOneHoe private chat 3 new messages**

**Jisung and Changbin private chat 6 new messages**

**Chris and Changbin private chat 5 new messages**

**3Racha private chat 4 new messages**

**Nine or None 15 new messages**

**BinXBear private chat 1 new message**

**FlixXxBin private chat 2 new messages**

**BinnieXJinnie private chat 11 new messages**

 

The list was overwhelming. He honestly didn’t think he’d be able to open more than one or two conversations, right now. And he didn’t know if he’d ever have the guts to open up the last one. He could only imagine the amount of hate filled things Hyunjin would have to say to him. It was rare, after all, for Hyunjin to send more than a few messages if the other person wasn’t responding.

But even if he wasn’t up to reading the messages from Hyunjin himself, Changbin needed to know how the younger was doing. He figured Minho or Jisung were probably his best bets there, as they were the ones who had found him and Hyunjin on Saturday. 

So he started with Minho.

 

**Changbin and ThatOneHoe private chat**

**ThatOneHoe:** Changbin. Im about to pull out from your parents house. Not sure when you’ll be checking your phone. But if you are looking for your bag I left it next to your door. 

**ThatOneHoe:** I just made it back to the penthouse and spoke with Hyunjin and Jisung. It might not mean much, but as an Alpha, I think you made the right choice to leave. Don’t beat yourself up too hard. 

Changbin almost laughed at that message. How could Minho say he made the right choice, but still tell him not to beat himself up? Changbin deserved every blow and more. 

 

**ThatOneHoe:** P.S. my boyfriend doesn’t see it the same way. He’s just straight up pissed. But if you could do me a solid and message him back? Thanks man.

Changbin wasn’t sure he would survive reading Jisung’s messages. The younger had a sharp temper and an even sharper tongue. And Minho’s warning, that Jisung wasn’t happy with Changbin? Well, it didn’t exactly make Changbin eager to hear what the other had to say. But, He was hoping he’d learn more about Hyunjin from the younger’s messages. 

 

**Jisung and Changbin private chat**

**Jisung:** Changbin, Minho says he got you to your parents safely. 

**Jisung:** I heard a little of what happened from Hyunjin. He was really shaken up. 

**Jisung:** I know you are probably still blissfully oblivious to the damage you’ve done, fucking yourself silly and whatnot, but I need you to pull your hand off your dick for a few minutes and text me. 

**Jisung:** Minho says I’m being unfair, that you were delirious when you got to your house, that your phone is probably dead, blah blah blah.

**Jisung:** I don’t care.

**Jisung:** Let me know the second your rut ends. We need to talk. 

 

Changbin felt himself cringing more and more with each message, as they all hit closer and closer to home. Not that he’d ever tell Jisung, or that it would make that much of a difference, but his rut had been miserable. For every ‘blissful’ stroke, he’d felt a doubly agonizing flood of guilt. He may not know  _ exactly  _ how much damage he’d done, but he was well aware that it was a lot, and quite possibly irreparable. So even though he owed Minho fucking big time, and Jisung would be extra furious when he realized Changbin read the messages but didn’t respond, Changbin backed out of his chat with Jisung. 

 

**Changbin and ThatOneHoe private chat**

**Changbin:** Hey. Thanks for everything on Saturday. My rut is over now. I know you want me to message Jisung, but I hate myself enough without his interference. And I’m too much of a fucking coward to face his explosive wrath. 

**Changbin:** I know I don’t have the right to ask, but how is Hyunjin? 

**Changbin:** Last thing. I appreciate you saying I did the right thing. But it was only after I fucked up really bad. There is no way in hell I’m forgiving myself any time soon. If anyone asks, I’m spending some time at my parents. 

 

Changbin set aside his phone, curling onto his bed. He didn’t wait to see if a response was going to come in anytime soon, opting instead to do as his mother suggested and sleep. And, while he did sleep until early the next morning, he did not sleep well. 

 

The next morning passed as smoothly as was to be expected. Changbin got a ride from his mother, arriving at school with plenty of time to spare. He visited all of his teachers, checking in with them about assignments he’d missed during his rut. He was mostly okay, up until it came time for him to go  4 class, the one he shared with Jisung and Chan (Woojin by default). He waited in the bathroom until there was less than a minute before class began, at which point he rushed into class, spotted where they were and then ran to an open seat as far from them as possible. He kept his hood up, hoping they’d avoid looking his way. He took notes, but otherwise opted out of participating in any way. When class ended, he bolted from the room, ignoring the way that Jisung called out for him. 

He repeated the same pattern for each class they shared together and continued to do so throughout the rest of the week. There were a few times Jisung sat apart from the other two, seemingly trying to force Changbin to sit by  _ any _ of them. On those days he sat as near to the middle of the room as possible. He could tell he was annoying them, but his plan was working, so he stuck to it. 

It was near the end of that first week that Changbin’s father handed over a pair of keys to a brand new, silver Hyundai Sonata. When he did so, he asked Changbin if he was ready to talk yet, at which point Changbin shook his head. It didn’t keep his dad from still giving him the car, but Changbin could tell his parents were getting antsy for more information. 

Of course, that only got worse when Changbin decided, in the middle of the following week, that he was going to go to his apartment and pack up all of his things. They didn’t fight him, obviously they were excited to have him home. But they did try to go with him. Changbin refused help, terrified that he wasn’t going to make it in and out of the place without some form of confrontation. Which is also why he didn’t tell his parents he was going to skip school that day, in order to get to the apartment when nobody else was around. But he couldn’t shake the fear that he was going to run into Hyunjin. 

He was still panicking when a few blocks away, his car got stuck in traffic, and some street vendors waded between the cars looking to sell. He noticed a flower vendor a few cars away, and was calling him over before he even thought it through.

He finished rolling down his window, “How much for one of those roses?” He asked. 

“2500 won,” The vendor smiled. 

“Perfect,” Changbin said, digging through his wallet. “Give me your best one.” 

The vendor handed it over, taking the 3,000 won Changbin handed him. “Keep the change.” Horns were starting to honk. “Thanks!” Changbin called as the vendor quickly made his way off the street. It took another fifteen minutes, but he eventually made it to the apartment. He pulled into the parking garage, heading towards the visitors section. Then, he went to the back of his car and pulled out several folded cardboard boxes, as well as two of his largest suitcases. It took a lot of juggling, but eventually he managed to get through the side door. The doorman, a distant part of Changbin’s mind supplied him with the name Taeil, looked over in shock. 

“Mr. Seo!” He called out, rushing to his side. “You’re back!”

Changbin grunted, as he almost tripped over his bag. 

“Let me help you!” Taeil burst out, pulling the stack of boxes from beneath Changbin’s arm. “What’s with all of these?” He asked, moving towards the elevator.

“I’m moving out,” He said, humorlessly. 

“Oh. I wasn’t notified.” Taeil explained, entering the penthouse elevator with him. 

“Nobody was,” Changbin stated cryptically.

“Not even the landlord? Won’t you want to arrange for rent to stop being charged?”

“No.” Changbin said, as the elevator dinged, “I will still be paying my portion as well as the portion of Hwang Hyunjin.” 

“Um,” Taeil said, “Sure. Got it.” The elevator opened. 

“Um, quick question. Are any of my roommates home?” 

Taeil shook his head. “No. They are all at school.” 

“Got it. Thanks. Can you just leave the boxes over there?”

He didn’t wait for Taeil to confirm or deny, instead he steeled himself and walked towards his bedroom. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to explode at any minute. He didn’t know if he could handle being in that room again, not when the last time he was there, forcefully or not, he and Hyunjin had been so close. 

With trembling fingers, Changbin opened the door.

The first thing that hit him was the scent. Over the last few months, he’d gotten used to not smelling Hyunjin as much. He’d figured Hyunjin was just using stronger suppressants and a really good nullifying deodorant. While both were true, he had a feeling that it had more to do with Hyunjin’s attempts to hide his secondary. Which was probably smart.

Because, as Changbin entered the room and pure, unfiltered,  _ omega  _ filled the air, he was blown away by the total peace that was the unbridled scent of Hyunjin as he was meant to be. His eyes scanned over the room, taking in the drastic changes which had been made to the room since he left eleven days ago. 

Where Hyunjin’s bed used to be, was now a giant nesting space. It wasn’t as large as the one he’d seen through Jisung’s doorway, still being moderate in how much of the room it took up. But, it was still much bigger than the last 

Changbin dropped his suitcases on his bed and found himself moving over to Hyunjin’s nest carefully, almost reverently. His fingers reached out hesitantly, before running over the edge of Hyunjin’s nest. He breathed in the air closest to Hyunjin’s bed. While Hyunjin’s scent was the strongest, Changbin could smell faint traces from the rest of his friends: Jisung, Woojin, Chan, Minho, even Felix. Everyone but Changbin. Changbin glanced over at his own bed, noticing each pillow and blanket was untouched, none of his clothes were missing, not even from his hamper. It made sense; why would Hyunjin want Changbin’s scent, the scent of an assailant, in his nest? Nothing about that would bring the omega comfort. He knew that his actions would have hurt Hyunjin, but he hadn’t been sure how much. To know that Hyunjin didn’t even want his scent in his nest broke what little remained of his heart. It also reassured Changbin that he was making the right choice by moving out. 

So he started packing. He began with loading his clothes into his suitcases. It didn’t take too long for him to finish. He was determined to be quick, after all. When his clothing was all packed, Changbin grabbed the boxes from the other room and started packing up the miscellaneous items hanging around, decorations, extra bags, shoes, school supplies, etc. He moved into the bathroom briefly, grabbing what little supplies he had in there as well. He didn’t bother with his kitchen items; he wasn’t  _ that  _ attached to them. All in all, it probably only took him two hours to finish packing up. He checked his watch. He had about a half hour until he was in danger of running into others. So he began taking trips down to his car. It took him three to finish. After the second one, he made sure to grab the rose from the front seat. 

Before he grabbed his final suitcase and box, he grabbed a card from the top of the box, from the stack of the ones his mom had insisted he take with him to college for ‘emergency’ situations (only a mother would consider the need for thank you notes and hand written messages an emergency). He sat on the edge of his bare bed, pen in hand and thought about what he wanted to say. 

_ Dear Hyunjin, _

_ I’m so sorry about what happened that day. _

_ I can’t face you because I’m so ashamed, ashamed of what I  _

_ did to you. _

Changbin stopped writing, crossing out the words on the paper, and pulled out another card. Trying again.

_ Dearest Hyunjin, _

_ I can’t forgive myself for hurting you. I need you  _

_ To know how truly sorry I am. There is no excuse  _

_ For what I did. And I know there is no longer any reason _

_ For you to believe me when I say this, but I love _

Changbin ripped up that card in frustration too. He wasn’t there to make excuses or to confess unwelcome feelings. So he pulled out one more card, wrote two simple words:  _ I’m sorry.  _ He then moved over to Hyunjin’s nest, hand hovering over the center of the bed, card dangling from the fingers of his left hand, while his right hand clasped around the rose. He couldn’t believe eleven years together was going to end like this, all because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. He hated himself. His fingers tightened around the rose, causing him to gasp. He set the rose down, card beneath it, before looking at his index finger, which was now bleeding. A bitter laugh escaped from his lips.  _ Of course,  _ he thought,  _ of course the last thing I give him is more thorn than flower.  _ It was fitting, fitting in the way his feelings for Hyunjin would never have the opportunity to fully blossom or take root, fitting in the way it mirrored his own heart, which was tangled so deeply in thorns of self-hatred that he was certain he’d never recover. And it was fitting because Changbin was the thorn in Hyunjin’s side he was finally pulling out. 

Without another look, Changbin turned on his heel and grabbed his bag and the final box, turning off the lights and shutting the door for the last time behind him, before he disappeared from the home they had built together, the home that was now the tomb where their friendship had been laid to rest. 

 

_ Beep, Beep, Beep _ . 

Changbin rolled over with a grumble, hand fumbling to shut off his alarm. It was still way too fucking early to be awake. But he knew that he was going to have to get up, if he wanted to make it to class on time. So with another grumble, he slumped out of his bed. He glanced around his room, almost deliriously. He debated taking a shower, but decided to veto it. He could just wear a hoodie, use the extra ten minutes to grab a coffee on the way. Which is what he did, being careful not to spill it as he drove to school. 

As he had been doing for the last almost two weeks, Changbin snuck in just before class started. His eyes scanned the room, seeing Chan right next to the door, Jisung in the middle of the room, Woojin just behind Chan. He spotted a single empty chair in the room, but it was close to Woojin. He tried not to groan at the combination of punctuality and lack of absences from the rest of the class. Of course, when he took his seat and the teacher started handing out an exam, it kind of clicked why there were no empty seats. Luckily for him, despite not doing any specific for that particular exam, he had paid an inordinate amount of attention in class lately. Their professor told them that they could leave once they were finished taking their exams. 

Changbin put his pen on his paper and started working. It didn’t take him too long to finish, although it still took him over half the class period. When he was done, he peeked over his shoulder, trying to ascertain if it was safe for him to turn his exam in and leave. He really didn’t want to be walking out at the same time as Chan and the others. Jisung was still taking his test, but he couldn’t see the other two. And an additional fourth of the rest of the class were gone as well. So, Changbin squared his shoulders and ran his test up to the front of the room. The teacher nodded, taking the paper from him. Changbin nodded back and slipped from the room, only to freeze in place. Chan and Woojin were standing a few steps down the hallway. And they didn’t look pleased. 

“Hi,” Changbin managed to choke out, as they stared him down. 

“Hi?” Chan snorted, like genuine angry snorted. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Um,” Changbin was fairly clueless how to respond. 

“No seriously, Changbin. You don’t speak to any of us for what, two weeks, or whatever, and then you just move out without telling anyone? Do the friendships we’ve built really mean so little to you?” 

Changbin’s fists tightened. He really was not good with confrontation. “They do,” He whispered. “I just, I don’t, I can’t  _ pretend  _ like nothing happened.”

“Really? Because that’s like, exactly what you seem to be trying to do,” Chan countered. “Have you even spoken with him? Do you even care how he i-”

“Don’t you dare,” Changbin cut him off, the alpha in him rumbling. He didn’t need Chan to tell him he’d fucked up, didn’t need him to tell him that he’d hurt Hyunjin. The memory of Hyunjin’s face, betrayed and longing was seared into Changbin’s mind. And he hated every fucking image. “Don’t even try to presume what I feel.” 

“Well since you won’t  _ talk  _ to anyone, all any of us can do  _ is  _ presume.” Chan snapped. “Which if you were going to act this way all along, I guess is a good thing. He doesn’t deserve to be jerked a-”

Changbin growled, “Shut up. Seriously,  _ shut the fuck up. _ ” Changbin was losing control. Something about having another alpha,  _ Chan _ , trying to tell him what to do was making him furious. If he was thinking clearly, he would have remembered that he was the bad guy here, that he was the one that fucked over Hyunjin - that tried to fuck Hyunjin. But his guilt was swallowed up in his biology, the kind of biology that was more concerned with another alpha trying to tell him how to treat the omega he considered his. 

“How about all of you shut up and get out of the hallway?” A voice snapped behind Changbin. He turned wide-eyed to see his professor standing there, face beyond annoyed. 

All three of them bowed immediately, “Sorry, professor Jung,” Woojin said repentantly.

“I don’t care. Your classmates were quiet for you, so respect them and be quiet while they finish their exam. Take this somewhere else.” 

“We’re done here, anyway,” Changbin said, ignoring the wide eyed faces of all his classmates watching the confrontation (from the lecture hall), as he turned and pushed aggressively past Chan and Woojin. They tried to call after him, but he ignored them and sped off to his car. He was at his parent’s house before he even realized what had happened; he was that consumed in alpha fury. He didn’t have the right to be as angry as he was; he had forfeited that the second he had assaulted Hyunjin. 

Changbin ignored his mother’s concerned questioning as he pushed through the door and stormed upstairs to his room, the door slamming closed behind him. He threw his keys across the room, where they clattered against his wall before sliding down. Somehow that only made him angrier. He ripped off his backpack and sent it hurtling across the room. It knocked into his lamp, both crashing to the floor with a loud thud. His pheromones were swarming the air, angry, disgusted,  _ violent.  _ And he knew that while it had started with Chan’s confrontation, the anger was not directed towards his friend. It was directed inside. And even though he stormed across his room, picked up his lamp and shattered it against the wall, broken glass ricocheting back against his cheek, no amount of lashing out was going to do him more damage than the words in his own head, the hatred in his own heart. He screamed, mouth opening against his will. His knees fell to the ground, grinding into the glass on the floor, as he cried tearlessly into the void of his own desperation. 

Changbin wasn’t sure if he fell asleep or simply zoned himself out into a state of total emptiness. 

“Changbin?”

He blinked, turning towards the sound. 

“Mom?” 

Her eyes widened, “Are you alright, Bunny?” 

Changbin’s mind latched onto the nickname, remembering every time his mom called him that when he was a child, typically when he was acting scared or helpless. 

“I-” He shifted, hissing at the stinging in his legs he was only now noticing. “I don’t know.” 

She hesitated, as if he really was a rabbit about to spook. “Okay, I’m going to help you stand, okay? Come on, Bunny.” She smiled at him, softly, pulling him up, doing her best to help him avoid the glass at his feet. She walked him backwards towards his bed and carefully sat him down. “Stay here, Bunny. I’ll be back in a minute. I have to grab the first aid kit.” 

Changbin stares at the wall, trying to reformulate his thoughts. He doesn’t know how long it takes for his mother to get back, but she eventually does push through his door once more, kit beneath her arm, vacuum pulling behind her. She left the vacuum standing just inside the door and padded over to Changbin’s side. She sat on his right side, opening up the kit. 

“Okay, Bunny. I need you to look at me, please.” 

Changbin did as asked, grimacing when his mom started to clean the scratch on his cheek. “Ow,” He whispered.

“Sorry,” She tsked, “Care to explain how your lamp shattered?” 

“Not really.” 

She sighed, “Right. Well, your cheek’s good. Anywhere else?” 

Changbin blushed, “My legs, I think.” 

“Changbin, I gave birth to you. I’m pretty sure I can handle seeing you in your boxers.” 

He gave a little huff but nodded, standing long enough to pull of his fashionably ripped jeans, now sliced through in a few more places. 

“Can you turn?” 

He nodded, pulling his cut up knees onto the bed so that his mother could reach them. They weren’t as bad as they could have been, certainly not as bad as they felt. His mother pulled a few stray shards from his knees with some tweezers, then applied some disinfectant and a bandage to each knee. 

“How does that feel?” His mother asked, putting the finishing touches on the bandage. 

“Hurts,” Changbin sighed. “Thanks for the help.” 

His mom paused, deep in thought for a brief second, before she carefully stated “Changbin, I can patch up your cuts, but I can’t do anything about your real pain unless you talk to me.”

Changbin looked down, shamefully. “I know,” He choked out. “I just don’t know how to.” 

“How about you start with what happened the morning your rut started.” 

Changbin bit his lip, deliberating for a moment, before he finally caved. “I, it started with H-hyunjin,” Once the words started coming, he couldn’t stop them. They poured out of him, like the crumbling dirt of a landslide. His mother listened to every word, letting him speak without interrupting him. Her eyes widened where appropriate and softened with pain or sympathy in others. He managed to keep from sobbing for most of it, but there were a few places he choked up. In those moments, his mother simply patted his hand and waited for him to continue. 

When Changbin was done speaking, his mother was quiet, face contemplative as she studied him. 

“Well?” Changbin choked out, “Aren’t you going to say something?” 

“I’m thinking,” She hummed, “So, to clarify, Hyunjin is an omega, not an alpha?”

“Yes,” Changbin muttered.

“Okay, and you found out through a heat scented sweatshirt, that ended up putting you into rut; you and Hyunjin acted on your feelings-”

“No. I  _ forced  _ him into things.” 

“Changbin, I’m not sure that’s true.” 

“Mom, you weren’t there. I  _ forced  _ him.” 

She sighed, longsuffering. “Very well, we’ll assume for now that that’s true. Either way, Hyunjin’s omega was delirious with desire?”  

Changbin nodded, “I guess.” 

“And you left him?” 

Changbin cringed, “Yes. I was in  _ rut,  _ mom.” 

“Yes, I understand that. But, you  _ left  _ him?” 

Changbin sighed, “I didn’t want to hurt him any more.” 

“Him?” His mother asked, “Or yourself?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on  _ my  _ side?” Changbin snapped. 

“I am on your side, Changbin. And because I’m on your side that means I am here to let you know  _ exactly  _ what I think of your actions, not excuse them.” 

Changbin felt his cheeks flare up in shame. “I get it. I’m not stupid enough to think you’d be okay with me  _ raping  _ someone.” 

His mother sighed,  _ again,  _ “Changbin, have you  _ spoken  _ with Hyunjin?” 

Changbin turned his head, pouting. “No.” 

“Right, so you, overwhelmed by your own rut, believe you forced the boy you love into more than he was comfortable with. You then  _ left  _ a submissive omega, who was syncing with  _ your  _ rut, alone, despite his pleading for you to stay, and then not only did you  _ not  _ speak with him about his perspective, but you abandoned him even further by leaving his nest without discussion or clarification?” 

Changbin blinked, thinking through her words. “If he wanted me in his nest, why wasn’t my scent in it when I went by?” 

“Changbin, Hyunjin is an omega. And your actions would leave him to conclude that you reject him as yours.”

“But- I didn’t  _ reject  _ him.” 

“You left an omega on the verge of going into  _ heat,  _ Changbin. What else would an omega think, but that their chosen alpha didn’t want them?” 

“I’m not his chosen alpha, though.” 

“Are you serious, Changbin? Where did you find Hyunjin’s heat scent?” 

“In his drawer?” 

His mother groaned, “Yes, but  _ on what? _ ” 

Changbin blinked, “My sweatshirt..”

“Exactly. Hyunjin had your sweatshirt with him  _ during his heat.  _ You’re telling me that you don’t think Hyunjin’s omega side recognizes you as a potential, knowing that?” 

“I-I don’t know?”

“I don’t either. But I do know how an omega thinks. Hyunjin didn’t put any of your things in his nest, after you potentially rejected him because he wouldn’t feel like it was allowed. But think about it. How long have you lived together? You are an alpha, and yet Hyunjin trusted you to sleep in his most intimate, guarded space.”

Changbin bit his lip, thinking of every time they’d not only slept in the same room, but the same bed. “That still doesn’t make what I did to him any better.” 

“No. It doesn’t. But it also doesn’t mean you  _ forced  _ him, not completely. Still, that isn’t what makes me disappointed Changbin. We all have moments of weakness, and yet I don’t believe you forced him. However, you don’t know for sure because you haven’t had the courage to face him. If anything of the things that you’ve done makes me upset with you, it is the lack of responsibility you have taken as an alpha. Whether it is fair or not, our secondary genders carry with them responsibilities. And you have abandoned yours to fear.” 

Changbin felt his breathing catch in his throat, heart speeding up. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you, Mom. I didn’t want you to stop loving me.” 

His mother huffed, “Who said that, you moron? You’re my  _ son  _ Changbin. I’ll love you till the day I die. But that doesn’t mean that I’m not going to tell you what I think - somebody has to be blunt with you.” 

Changbin buried his head in his hands. “I guess. So what now? What am I supposed to do?” 

“Did you listen to nothing I said?  _ TALK  _ to him!” 

“How am I supposed to talk to him,  _ now _ ?” 

“Well, not  _ now,  _ Changbin. It’s past eleven, and you’re all cut up. No, I’m going to vacuum up your mess, and then you are going to bed. In fact, I don’t even want you getting up for school. You need to rest. But then I suggest you find a way to man up.” 

Changbin nodded, “I guess that’s not a terrible idea. Are you sure about me skipping, though?” 

His mom gave him a sharp look. “When I came in an hour ago, you were kneeling in blood and glass. You’re not getting into a car until I’m confident you won’t crash it, intentionally or otherwise.” 

Changbin snorted, “Well okay, then.” 

His mother stood, hand running through his hair. “You’re going to be alright, Changbin. You just have a few things you need to fix first.” 

He rolled his eyes, lectures to the last, as usual. “Thanks, Mom.” 

As his mother had told him was her plan, she insisted on vacuuming up the glass. She then turned to him and insisted on tucking him into bed. Not the generic, half hearted pat on the head. But rather, she pulled back the blankets, helped him in, and then proceeded to tuck the edges of the blankets in around his body, humming his old lullaby. She leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly, before tucking Gyu beneath his chin and walking out, vacuum trailing behind her. 

 

Changbin slept better that night than he had in weeks - even before the incident had occurred, he’d been struggling to sleep. It wasn’t a perfect night by any means. But, it was  _ better.  _ And for that, he was really grateful. Some of the weight he’d been carrying on his chest recently was gone, too. His mother always had, had a way of making him feel better. He slept late into the next morning, well, technically it was early afternoon, but since he hadn’t woken up yet, he considered it morning. 

He figured one of the first steps in complying with his mother’s advice would be to actually start reading some of the messages he’d been ignoring. He didn’t  _ quite  _ feel ready to read Hyunjin’s personal messages. But, he did figure he could probably deal with some of his other friend’s. So, as he ate some lunch next to his mother, in the kitchen, he opened up his phone. 

 

**Jisung and Changbin private chat.**

**Jisung has changed Changbin’s name to Changbitch.**

**Jisung:** I cannot fucking BELIEVE you right now. 

**Jisung:** Here Chan, Woojin and I just got home from school, thinking “Hey is that Changbin I smell?” Only to find Hyunjin looking like a fucking zombie and your stuff all gone. 

**Jisung:** How much more of a pussy could you be? 

**Jisung:** Like, Hyunjin already was out of it. Now he isn’t even eating.

 

Changbin felt his chest contract painfully. That news, while somewhat expected, still felt like a knife to his heart. Here he was, quite literally stuffing his face on home cooked octopus and abalone, and Hyunjin was starving himself - whether it be due to Changbin’s theories or his mothers, it all still came down to Changbin and his actions. Warily, Changbin opened up the next conversation. 

 

**3Racha private chat**

**CB97:** You’re an ass Changbin.

**CB97:** You are a literal, fucking asshole. 

**JOne:** What he said^^

**JOne:** multiplied by a billion

**CB97:** It wasn’t enough to act like a little pussy shit, was it? No you had to act like the absolute definition of total buttfuckery. You are a complete  _ knothead,  _ and if our absolutely brilliant and talented professor hadn’t intervened, I literally would have ripped off your bloody manhood and shoved it up your  _ own  _ ass, right along the giant fucking stick you already have up there. 

**JOne:** Fuck. You’ve got Chan swearing like a sailor, so you know you fucked up AND that you’re fucked. 

Shaking, Changbin put his phone back down. Maybe he  _ wasn’t  _ ready to read his messages. 

“Have you spoken with him, yet?” His mother asked, grabbing his plate and bringing it to the sink. 

“Uh, no. Not yet.” 

She turned back and gave him a serious look. “What’s your plan?”

“Um, don’t have one, yet?” 

Suddenly an alarm notification sounded on his phone. He looked at his phone, brow furrowed. He had no memory of setting an alarm. 

He tuned out the sound of the alarm, reading the reminder:  _ DON’T FORGET TO BUY TICKETS FOR HYUNJIN’S SHOWCASE!!!  _

He groaned, face slamming forward onto the counter. His memory flashed back several weeks, to the day that Hyunjin had sent him an Evite. He’d immediately put the date into his calendar, setting the alarm for the day before (what can he say? He always forgets stuff). 

“Is everything alright, Son?” His mother asked, concerned. 

“No,” He mumbled, “Hyunjin’s showcase is tomorrow.” 

“Uh-huh,” She hummed, “And that’s a problem, why?” 

“Be _ cause, _ ” Changbin snapped, “I was supposed to go!” 

“Supposed to? Oh baby, you  _ are  _ going.” She snorted. 

“What?” He sat up, eyes blinking, “No I’m not!” 

“Why not? It’s a perfect opportunity for you to show him that you still care, that you support him, and a place to see him and  _ talk  _ that isn’t associated with rejection, in his mind.” 

Changbin folded his arms, annoyed, mouth pulling into a straight line. He  _ really  _ hated his mother’s logic and sense. “But,” 

“But nothing,” She stated. “Either, you go buy the ticket, or I will.” 

“Wh- I can’t- You told me I wasn’t allowed to drive!” 

“Certainly not, not without rest. But, you got rest, didn’t you? Or did I imagine the time on my clock when you showed up down here?” 

“Fine,” Changbin sighed, “i’ll go. But I need a shower first.” 

“And to do your homework. Might as well bring your work to any of the professor’s you neglected to go to class for, this morning. And while you’re at it, an hour or two in the library wouldn’t hurt you!” 

“I’m so confused,” Changbin snapped, “ _ YOU  _ told me to stay home from school.”

“Yes. And now I’m telling you to go. Seems pretty simple.” 

“Whatever,” Changbin rolled his eyes, “I’ll go. I just wish I understood your thought process better.” 

She smiled, “You’re too much like your father to be capable of that. Silly boys.” 

He smiled at his mother, before nodding, “I guess that’s true. What about Changhwa? Does she understand you?”

His mother really laughed at that, “Your sister is worse than both of you put together, bless her heart.” 

Changbin grinned, “I’ll have to tell her you said that,” He teased.

“Do that and I’ll tell her about what really happened to her pet snake, all those years ago.” 

Changbin paled, “You wouldn’t.” 

“Oh, I  _ would, _ ” His mother smirked.

“Fine, fine!” He stood up, hands in the air. “I surrender.” 

“Good. Now go get that shower! If you aren’t out of here by 5:30, I’m dragging you myself!” 

“Fair enough,” Changbin agreed, running upstairs to get ready. 

The next several hours passed quickly. He got ready, did his work as ordered, and left at exactly 5:29, mostly just to push his mom’s buttons. She rolled her eyes, but waved him off. He got to school a little after 6:40, traffic was a nightmare with the post work rush. He parked outside the library, knowing he’d end next to that building, and he’d much rather walk further now than when he was exhausted, later. 

He made his way towards the dance performance building, not sure exactly where to go to buy tickets, but figured the building was a good enough place to start the search. He moved through the halls carefully, on his guard in case Hyunjin was there. It wasn’t unlike the boy to spend a ridiculous amount of time practicing. But, he wasn’t ready to face the other. Every room was seemingly full of people preparing for the showcase. 

“Changbin!” A bright voice called out, startling Changbin. 

He turned nervously, relaxing slightly when he saw who it was. “Oh, Mark,” He smiled weakly. “What are you doing here?” 

Mark jogged over, “I’m here to surprise my boyfriend with dinner.” He held up a lunchbox. “It will probably taste terrible; I suck at cooking, but it’s better than nothing.” 

“Sounds about right,” Changbin smiled. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” 

“Yeah. His name is Donghyuck. He’s a dancer. The prettiest one.” 

Changbin snorted, “I don’t know. I think that’s kind of difficult to accomplish.” 

“Oh, that’s right! Felix is a dancer, too!” 

Changbin grimaced, “Yeah, he is.” 

“How are you two? Do you have a date for the wedding, yet?”

“Uh,” Changbin wasn’t sure what to say, “Never? Felix and Chan are together, now.” 

Mark blushed, awkwardly. “Oh, sorry, man. I didn’t know.” He frowned, “is that what yesterday was about? The thing in the hall?” 

It was Changbin’s turn to blush. “Not exactly. Chan is more pissed because I moved out.” 

“Oh, huh. Okay.” Mark looked at a loss for what to say. “Well, what are you doing here?” 

“Looking for information on where to buy tickets to the showcase, tomorrow.” 

“Gotcha. I guess it is kind of hard to go to your ex for tickets to his show. I guess you’re in luck, man.” Mark said, “My Japanese friend was supposed to be here to support his boyfriend, tomorrow, but he went into rut.” 

“Damn, that’s rough.” 

“Yeah, his boyfriend is Chinese, and choreographed this awesome traditional dance.” Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, “Anyway, I’ve been looking for someone to sell this other ticket to. I could hit you up, if you want?” 

Changbin nodded, “That would actually be awesome. I have no idea where to go to get one. You’ll save me a ton of time.” 

“Cool,” Mark smiles. “Here you go!” Changbin pays mark the fee, with a shy smile. 

“You know where your boyfriend is at?” Changbin asks.

“One of the practice rooms, I’m sure. He tends to overwork himself.” 

“Well, I’m headed back that way. I’ll walk with you.” 

“Sweet.” As they started walking, Mark started a dialogue over their end of class project. Eventually they get the the practice hall. Mark peeks through a few of the doors. “This is me,” He grins, pointing to his dancing boyfriend. “Isn’t he beautiful?” He asks Changbin, starry eyed.

“Uh, sure?” Changbin states.

“Man, you should hear him sing. I swear he’s an angel.” 

“Hey,  _ Markie,  _ Is that you? Get in here, I’m fucking starving!” Donghyuck snapped from inside the room.

“Yeah,” Changbin said awkwardly, “An angel.” 

But Mark was already pushing into the room, Changbin long forgotten. As rude as his boyfriend sounded, his actions were a lot sweeter as he ran across the room and fluttered his eyelashes. Changbin left the two in privacy, closing the door tightly behind them. 

When he left the building it was just starting to gently drizzle. He ran quickly to the library, not wanting to soak himself. He entered the building and found a table quickly. He really didn’t have anything to work on. He was done with all of his projects, and up to date on homework, despite having missed classes. Really, all he’d done for the last two weeks was study nonstop. Still, he tried to do something productive. But, he found that all he could think about was Hyunjin and the faint possibility that his mom was right, not him. 

After thirty minutes or so, staring at the wall, he gave up and packed his things.

The rain was falling harder now, making Changbin even more grateful he’d parked next to the building. He entered his car and started the heater up. He set the windshield wipers to move at a moderate pace across the glass. He started driving once his music was set up to play on the Bluetooth setting. 

As he started driving, Changbin activated his right blinker, readying to exit the lot towards the street. But as he moved to turn the wheel, he hesitated. If he went right, he’d eventually hit the right road to take him home. However, if he went left, he would be heading towards the apartment. Before he really made a decision, he switched the blinker and pulled out, left. 

It only took a few minutes before he was getting close to the apartment. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was headed there or what he hoped to accomplish. Nevertheless, he pushed forward. That is, until he saw the bus stop across the street. He pulled off the road, immediately. 

_ Hyunjin,  _ he thought, weakly. 

The young omega was standing, perfect hair dripping under the rain, against the pole of the bus stop. He was as tantalizing as ever, lithe body brilliant in the moonlight. But even though his form called out to Changbin, with beauty and natural grace, Changbin was not  _ blind.  _ He could see the push of air on Hyunjin’s shoulder, weighing him down. He could see the faraway look on his face, the one that seemed to scream emptiness. He could see they shaky way Hyunjin’s breathing was off. And it  _ hurt.  _

Before he knew what he was doing, Changbin was pulling out his phone, and reading the messages Hyunjin had sent him two weeks ago. Heart breaking more and more with every line.

**BinnieXJinnie private chat**

**Jinnie:** Changbin, I’m SO sorry.

**Jinnie:** I’m sorry for everything. 

**Jinnie:** But I’m really sorry you had to find out that way

**Jinnie:** I promise I was planning on telling you, today. 

**Jinnie:** I’ve just been trying to figure out how to tell you. 

**Jinnie:** There isn’t a whole lot I can say that will change anything. But you need to know I  _ didn’t know.  _ I didn’t know what I was until very recently.

**Jinnie:** Which is probably why I wasn’t good enough to convince you to stay. I’m not  _ good  _ at being an Omega. 

**Jinnie:** And I’m so sorry that smelling my heat on your hoodie forced you into that state. I can’t imagine how disgusted you feel with me, after all I forced you to lose control, forced you into touching me. It’s unforgivable, so I can understand why you won’t speak with me.

**Jinnie:** Even if you never talk to me again, I need you to know that you are the most important person in my life.

**Jinnie:** I hope you come home, soon. But I’ll understand if you don’t want to live with me anymore, if you don’t want me in your life anymore. 

**Jinnie:** I can tell you don’t want to talk to me. I understand. I’ll stop reaching out. 

As Changbin finished the last text, he realized he was sobbing.  _ No,  _ he wanted to scream out,  _ You’re wrong, Jinnie! You’re perfect. I trust you. I want you. I  _ LOVE  _ you.  _ Changbin glanced up, across the street. Why was he still sitting there, unmoving? When Hyunjin was  _ right there _ ? He rolled down the window, “Hyunjin,” He called out, voice hoarse, but desperate with feeling. Hyunjin didn’t even blink. 

Changbin opened the door, stepping out into the rain. “Hyunjin,” He tried to call again, but as he did so, a large green bus pulled up in front of him. “Shit,” He mumbled, as his vision was blocked, Hyunjin out of view. He slipped back into his car and slammed his hand over the horn, desperate to catch Hyunjin’s attention. But it was too late. Hyunjin was boarding the bus. As the bus pulled away, Changbin sat there, numb in his seat. What should he do? Should he follow the bus? Stalk Hyunjin to his next destination? His hands were shaking on the wheel, trembling in time with the beating of his unsteady heart. 

He didn’t want to talk to Hyunjin, not like this, not out of control - not again. When they talked he wanted Hyunjin to know, to his core, that Changbin was sincere. So he leaned forward, forehead against the wheel, and waited until he knew the bus would be too far away to track down. 

Only when he was certain did he begin driving back home. His mom looked at him questioningly. She noticed his tormented expression and stood up, “Changbin?” 

“I’m okay. Just need to sleep.” 

“Wai-”  
“Please, Mom. Not right now.” 

“Okay. Do you need any food?”

“No. I just want to sleep.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. Night, Mom.” 

Changbin spent most of the night staring at his phone, and the messages Hyunjin had sent him, wishing he had the courage to respond. 

  
  


Changbin looked at the clock on his car for the fifteenth time,  _ Shit it’s already 8:17.  _ Of all the nights for their to be an accident that stalled  _ all  _ traffic into the city, it would just  _ have  _ to be tonight. The showcase started at 7:30. Changbin had left his house at 6:00-even. Not that it made any difference, now. From what he could gather, a semi truck loaded up with gas had tipped over on the highway. The spill from the truck had caused a few fires in nearby buildings, leading to the area being completely blocked off, and alternate routes opened up all over. But no amount of rerouting could make Changbin’s journey any faster. He was still at least fifteen minutes out, and he was furious. 

His morning went smoothly, despite the restless night he’d spent. His mom had pushed him for more information, but Changbin was waiting until he had more information to give her. He’d spent the day as equally restless as during the night, and changed his outfit about 12 times. He wasn’t sure what look would convey the right kind of message. Too formal and he’d come across arrogant, too casual and he’d seem insincere. So, he was rather at a loss, and only eventually settled on a solid middle ground: dark blue button up shirt, with dark black jeans. 

A honk sounded behind him, and Changbin took his foot of the break, moving forward. He was finally within five minutes of the university. However, things were still blocked off. Changbin, however, saw an open space just off the road. Making a snap decision, Changbin pulled his car off the street and parked. He was done taking chances with things he couldn’t control. As soon as his car was in place, he killed the ignition, yanked his keys and bolted from the car. Taking advantage of the mostly motionless cars, he sprinted into the space between cars and recklessly ran across. He was going to see Hyunjin dance, no matter what. 

He ran harder than he ever had in his life, pushing towards the building where he would find his omega. Shortly after 8:40, Changbin burst through the doors of the main building where the auditorium was. A few heads turned towards him as he jogged towards the auditorium. At the main doors, a person stood with folded arms, looking at him suspiciously when he neared. 

“Can I help you?” 

Changbin bent over, breathing heavy, “I’m h-here for the show,” He managed to huff out, between gasps for air. 

“You’re a little late.” 

“I know. There was insane traffic.”

“Well, do you have a ticket?” The man asked, annoyed.

“Yeah,” Changbin slipped open his wallet and pulled out the ticket. “Here.”

“Whatever. You can enter after the song ends.” 

“Okay,” Changbin nodded, “That’s fine.”  _ Please don’t be Hyunjin’s song, PLEASE,  _ he thought frantically. But as he listened he just recognized the notes to Minho’s piece. He didn’t know the order of the songs, but at the very least he could tell it wasn’t Hyunjin’s performance. As the final notes of Minho’s piece played, Changbin eagerly bounced his foot against the ground. 

“Can I go in now?” He asked frantically.

“Whatever. Just, be quick.” 

“Okay, got it.” Changbin pushed through the door, and took in the distance between him and the stage. It was only then that he realized he had no idea what seat he was assigned; he never bothered to look. Shit. Okay. He stepped back a bit, cracking the door,  _ just a little,  _ so that he could see his ticket. But he didn’t want it to be open too much, or the annoying person on the other side would probably get mad at him for it. He was turning to look at his ticket, when his peripheral caught the motion of someone walking on stage. He shifted to look directly at the stage and froze, ticket forgotten. 

He took a few steps forward, eyes focused solely on Hyunjin as he took center stage. He looked beautiful, ethereal even. But there was something almost soulless in the way he moved forward. His eyes were trained downwards, despite the confident starting pose he entered, and even still, Changbin was entranced. 

The first few notes played softly through the room, and Hyunjin moved, turning his back to the audience, executing flawless, graceful motions. But Changbin immediately knew something was off. He’d only seen Hyunjin dance a few times, but the first time he’d seen it, almost a year ago, in Hyunjin’s at home studio, the thing that had most captured his attention, was the  _ feeling  _ Hyunjin captured in every move. Nothing was wasted, not a look, not a gesture, not an angle, on something that wasn’t emotionally tangible. So the husk, the beautiful, graceful, technically perfect, husk before him on stage sent a chill down Changbin’s spine. Was this, too, his fault? 

He listened, heart aching, as Hyunjin’s own voice, gentle, soft, a caress, glided around the auditorium, echoing in the chambers of his soul. The wordless melody led into a spin and a thrust that shattered against the control of Changbin’s guilt. He remembered how those hips felt, in that same action, and he hated that he knew. 

He shook himself from his thoughts as Hyunjin’s voice began the actual lyrics, and his dancing became more purposeful. But still, Hyunjin seemed void of authenticity. He wondered if he was the only one who could sense that. Would others, untrained to the intricacies of this boy, recognize who he  _ wasn’t  _ in that moment? Or was it just him? 

As if on cue, Hyunjin moved into a pose, wrist bent out, holding an invisible hat, and seemed to come alive, if only a little. He slid through one sultry movement into another, leading up to a sassy head bob that seemed to dare the audience to question his resolve. Changbin didn’t question it. He knew how much Hyunjin wanted this. He did question, however, what would be different if he’d had the guts to speak with Hyunjin before the night began. 

_ I know that dress is karma, perfume regret,  _ Hyunjin sang. Changbin froze. It was probably a coincidence. There was no way Hyunjin could see him all the way back here, right? But, the next time Hyunjin’s gaze fell over the audience, it was once more narrowed in on the place where Changbin stood. Changbin didn’t have longer to consider the gaze, though, before Hyunjin’s whole body dropped to the floor in a fluid motion.

_ You got me thinking bout when you were mine,  _ his voice was singing. Changbin wanted to cry out, to assure the omega that he had never really been anyone else's. Changbin had belonged to Hyunjin since the day the taller one had defended him on the playground. 

Hyunjin moved up from his position on the floor, and Changbin felt pride burn inside him.  _ There you are,  _ he thought,  _ there is my Hyunjin.  _ His best friend was alive, again: life in his eyes, fire in his movement. 

Hyunjin stayed on his knees, supplicating for something, someone to read his feelings, and Changbin so desperately wanted to understand them. They seemed so natural, as they transitioned from one to the next. And despite his best intentions, Changbin’s mind slipped into the forbidden memories from that fateful morning. Every move Hyunjin was making called his thoughts back to their moments of intimacy. It was like the memory of Changbin was imprinted onto Hyunjin’s form, once more control his moves, a puppet master, as the dancer held his hands above his head, wrists weaving a spell of desire. 

_ But you’re not coming home with me tonight.  _

Changbin wanted to, desperately. He wanted to fix Hyunjin’s nest that was devoid of his protection. He wanted to both hold the boy in his arms, as his confidence came back and his trust in him and absolutely ravish the boy, as that same hard earned trust let him crumble to pieces beneath him. 

Changbin was pulled from his thoughts as Hyunjin twirled into a standing position, fist extending, bringing his whole body to a stop. Hyunjin’s pale fist opened up, and even from a distance, Changbin could just make out the red stain marring the otherwise unblemished skin, as his hand pulled back to brush over his face, scarlet markings left behind. 

If Hyunjin and his dance had come to life before, they were vibrancy personified now. His movements were fierce, poignant and jarring to the system, all without losing his trademark grace. 

_ You just want attention _

Three days ago, Changbin would have shot down the notion that Hyunjin was speaking to him. He was that convinced that Hyunjin wanted nothing more to do with him. But between his mom and the messages he’d finally read, he at least didn’t feel like he could dismiss the idea that Hyunjin was accusing Changbin.

_ You don’t want my heart.  _

The sad thing is, that is the only thing Changbin had ever really wanted. The misery and resentment he’d felt over the last few years came from the belief that he wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to have his heart. 

_ Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new. _

He wasn’t wrong. Changbin felt like he could literally rip apart anyone who tried to touch Hyunjin. That’s why he had freaked out when he’d thought Jisung had spent his heat with Hyunjin and then again when they grew closer. Because even when it was wrong, Changbin had wanted Hyunjin. 

It wasn’t about him wanting attention. It wasn’t about possessing Hyunjin. It was about  _ being  _ possessed. It was about never belonging to anyone more than he belonged to Hyunjin, to his omega. Because that was the core of it. Changbin had never experienced more of a home than between Hyunjin’s arms. And he couldn’t lose that. ‘Even if it turned out that he  _ had  _ forced Hyunjin in some way, he needed to try and make up for it. 

_ I’m never getting over you.  _

It was wrong of him to assume distance was the way to solve things. He was wrong to make that decision for them. Changbin was going to fix this, if he had to beg at Hyunjin’s feet. Hyunjin was it for him. He’d already learned that during his engagement to Felix. But now he could actually  _ do  _ something about it. 

Hyunjin made eye contact with Changbin one more time, as his back turned to the audience, once more vocalizing like honey. He was entering his final pose. And Changbin couldn’t stand still. 

With a renewed determination, he turned around, slamming the door open. He didn’t even care about the way the ticket collector hissed in pain and tried to yell at him. He had a course and he was determined to see it through. He moved around the hallway towards backstage. He needed to get in, needed to find Hyunjin. But as he rounded the corner, a security officer stood between him and the door. 

“No admittance beyond this point,” He stated bluntly.

“Look, I just need to get back and see-” The guard cut him off.

“Zero. Admittance.” 

“Seriously? Why?”

The guard grunted, “Seriously? Don’t you know two of the performers tonight were idols? Security is extra tight.” 

“But, I just,” Changbin sighed, trying to recapture his thoughts. “Look, I need to get back there. I swear I don’t even know who are idols. I just want to see my best fri-” 

“HEY! CHANGBITCH!” A voice bellowed from behind him. Changbin’s blood ran cold. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing, walking out? Do you have  _ any  _ idea how much that is going to fuck up his recovery?” The air around Changbin was filling with angry omega pheromones. 

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing here, Jisung? I’m  _ literally  _ standing at the backstage ent-”

_ My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_ And they’re like, it’s better than yours _

_ Damn right it’s better than yours _

Jisung blushed crimson, pulling out his phone and muttering something about a ‘stupid boyfriend’ and ‘weird ass ringtone.’ Jisung held his hand up, snapping at Changbin, “You. You wait the fuck right there, got it?” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, but stood there nodding. The confrontation was bound to happen. He might as well get it over with. He turned to the security guard, as Jisung answered the phone. The guard was looking at them curiously but otherwise was quiet.

“Hey babe, great job tonight!” He was grinning into the phone.

His face turned pale. “What the fuck do you  _ mean  _ ‘he collapsed’?” 

Changbin felt his heartbeat start pounding in his ears, all other sound fading away. Changbin felt the air around him shifting, becoming clouded with pheromones - Jisung’s. They were full of panic. 

_ Who? Who collapsed?  _

Jisung was still talking. “Got it. I’ll go grab Chan’s keys from him, yeah? No, don’t. Just meet me at the car. Yes, I know his doctor. Yes. Okay. Three minutes. You too, bye.” As Jisung hung up his phone, he turned from Changbin, moving quickly. 

“Who collapsed?” Changbin asked, chasing after him and grabbing his shoulder. 

Jisung shook him off, anger flaring up once more. “You lost the right to ask that question when you rejected him.” 

“I  _ didn’t  _ reject him,” Changbin bit back. “I thought I  _ raped  _ him!” 

“It doesn’t fucking matter, Changbin. The fucking fact is my best friend just omega dropped, and you could have prevented it.” 

Jisung might not have lifted a physical hand against Changbin, but he still felt the physical sting of the words slapping across his face. He stumbled back, letting Jisung go. The younger took advantage of his shock and bolted away. Changbin stood there, blinking rapidly, thinking of every missed opportunity he’d had to reassure Hyunjin, to let him know how precious he was. His nails dug into his palms, and he felt his whole body shaking in pain. 

His mind flashed back two weeks, to his frantic rush.

_ “Changbin, please,”  _ Hyunjin, his omega had whispered, voice breaking,  _ “Don’t leave me.”  _

How Changbin wished he’d stayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil? Sorry? 
> 
> Things will get closer to resolution (not 'end' that is different from resolution) next chapter. And I know that at SOME point next chapter we are going to get into Jisung's head and get some of his perspective from the two weeks. Because I say so. Lol. 
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN!!   
> Please comment? okay thanks.
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers finally get some answers to some big questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES!! I have MISSED YOU!! I have been so busy GRADUATING and getting my OFFICIAL teaching license that it was hard to get this out to you sooner. BUT hopefully this Christmas break will mean a LITTLE more from me!!   
> So, couple notes - I really struggled to get this chapter done because it deals with some bigger issues. This is Trigger Warning that this chapter deals with some heavy issues of abuse - specifically sexual abuse and rape elements. So, just be cautious if those are potentially damaging or difficult things to go through.  
> That being said, I AM SO EXCITED for this chapter!! It has been LONG in the making, and I am excited for some of the revelations you will gain from reading this.   
> I would like to thank Peaches, Pears and Cotton Candy for getting me through so much over the past month to help get this done and just be a happier, better person!!   
> I LOVE YOU & Merry Christmas EVE! :D   
> Also, I hope you are all as impressed with SKZ post Woojin as I am. I miss him SO FREAKING MUCH, but I'm so grateful that SKZ are THRIVING and continuing to produce such powerful music.

_ My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_ And they’re like, it’s better than yours _

_ Damn right it’s better than yours _

Jisung blushed, despite his best efforts. Of all the ringtones his stupid boyfriend had insisted on, it had to be that weird ass song. He pulled out his phone, glaring daggers at Changbin. 

“You,” He stated bluntly, “You stay the fuck right there, got it?” 

He didn’t wait for a response. Instead, he slid the answer button over the screen and held the phone up. 

“Hey babe, great job tonight!” He grinned into the phone, pride for his boyfriend flooding his mind. After all, Minho’s performance was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. He was snapped from his thoughts quickly though.

_ “Jisung, listen. Hyunjin collapsed.”  _

Jisung’s blood went cold. “What the fuck do you  _ mean  _ ‘he collapsed’?” 

“ _ I don’t know? I think it might have been an omega drop. I’m freaking out. I don’t know what to do.” _

Jisung went into business mode. “Got it. I’ll go grab Chan’s keys from him, yeah?”

_ “Chan’s keys? Should I carry Hyunjin out to the front?”  _

“No, don’t,” Jisung rejected, eyes flickering over to Changbin. “Just meet me at the car.” 

_ “Okay. Where are we going to take him? Not home, right? Should we take him to the hospital? You know his doctor, right?” _

“Yes, I know his doctor.” 

_ “Do you have a way of contacting him?”  _ Minho clarified.

“Yes.”

_ “Okay, then. I’m going to head towards Chan’s car.”  _

“Okay.”

_ “How quickly can you be there?”  _

“Three minutes,” Jisung was already moving towards the door to the auditorium.

_ “Right. Okay. I love you; see you soon.” _

“You too, bye.” Jisung hung up, back to Changbin as he started rushing towards the door.

“Who collapsed?” Changbin asked from behind him, yanking on his shoulder.

Jisung didn’t have time for this. And he didn’t  _ want  _ Changbin to know. He shrugged of Changbin’s hand, “You lost the right to ask that question when you rejected him.” He snapped. 

Changbin’s voice hissed back, “I  _ didn’t  _ reject him. I thought I  _ raped  _ him!” 

Jisung almost froze at the admission. As much as he hated it, it did explain a lot. But he didn’t have time. “It doesn’t fucking matter, Changbin.” He was almost to the door. His heart was pounding. He needed to get to Hyunjin. “The fucking fact is my best friend just omega dropped, and you could have prevented it.” 

He watched Changbin recoil and took advantage of the fact, rushing off before Changbin could delay him further. 

The person at the door tried to stop him, as he moved closer. “There’s a performance happening. You’ll have to wa-”

“Get out of my way,” Jisung demanded. 

“I can’t just let-”

“I’m not asking,” Jisung snapped, pushing past him to open the door. 

As he ran down the center aisle towards the front, he almost missed the way noses were lifting into the air, and heads were snapping in his direction. He didn’t have the time to rein in control of his pheromones. The fact was he  _ was  _ panicked, and he needed to find Chan. He was glad he’d mentally mapped out the other’s seat. He pushed past the few people between him and Chan in the row. They whispered angrily, but let him pass. 

“Chan,” He hissed as quietly as possible. 

The other’s head was already faced in his direction, nostrils flared and worry on his face. “What’s wrong, Jisung?” He cut to the point.

“No time to explain. But I need your car.” 

Chan blinked, “Okay. Text me when you can.” He fished out his keys, dropping them into Jisung’s hands. 

“Thanks,” he whispered, and then he was pushing past the others once more, moving to run up the aisle, pulling out his phone, uncaring if it was disruptive in the dark. Another figure, an alpha, was running after him, but didn’t say anything until he’d pushed back out of the auditorium. 

“Jisung,” The other asked, softly when they were in the lobby. Jisung barely had time to glance up from his phone, as he searched through his contacts, locating the number for Doctor Kim. “What’s going on?” 

“Jeongin, hey. I don’t really have time to explain.” He continued sprinting towards the doors, phone lifted to his ear, waiting for Dr. Kim to answer.

“Is it Hyunjin?” Jeongin asked, keeping pace with Jisung. 

“Yeah, it is. But I really can’t stop to talk.” 

_ “Hello?”  _ A voice said through the phone.

“Dr. Kim?” Jisung paused in his jogging to listen. Jeongin paused next to him, concern on his face.

_ “Yes? _ ” 

“My name is Jisung and my roommate is a patient of yours. I think he just went into an omega drop.” Jisung heard a gasp from Jeongin, but the younger stayed otherwise quiet. 

_ “Patient name?”  _ The doctor’s voice was careful, calm.

“Hwang Hyunjin.” He said, speed walking through the parking lot. 

_ “Okay,”  _ Dr. Kim said, still collected.  _ “Do you remember where my practice is? _ ”

“Yes.” 

_ “Do you think you can bring Hyunjin there?”  _

“Yes,” Jisung said, trying not to panic as he glanced towards the car, where Minho was leaning, breathing heavy, holding an unconscious Hyunjin princess style. Pheromones of anxiety and desperation were heavy in the air as they approached. 

_ “Okay. I’m not there at the moment. But I’m leaving right now. If you get there before me, don’t panic. Stay in your car, where you can recline Hyunjin, that’s really important, okay? His body is guarding itself, and the more stable his position, the less chance there will be of him dropping further, alright?”  _

“I understand,” Jisung stated, clicking the unlock button on Chan’s keys.

Jeongin was sprinting forward, to help Minho get Hyunjin into the car.

_ “Okay. Everything is going to be alright, Jisung. _ ” 

“Okay,” Jisung tried to sound confident, as the line went dead. He bolted to the driver’s seat, quickly buckling in and starting up the vehicle. Minho moved to join him in the front, leaving Jeongin in the back with Hyunjin’s head cradled on his lap. 

“What happened?” Jeongin asked them, once the car was moving, although you could barely call it that. The streets were thick with a traffic that caused Jisung’s anxiety to spike.

“Minho?” Jisung questioned  as Minho hesitated to answer. He inwardly cringed at how short his voice sounded. He was angry at the road, not his boyfriend. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Minho finally responded, voice shaking at the memory. “When he turned to move off stage, it was like a thousand different things were going through his head. One second he was looking at me with recognition, the next his pheromones were spiking and he was begging for me not to hurt him. I tried stepping towards him and then he panicked, collapsing. It was so sudden. I didn’t even have time to catch him. He hit his head _ really  _ hard, like hard enough that I heard it over the next performance’s music.” 

Jeongin’s soft voice spoke from the back, “He hasn’t been talking to me the last few weeks. I didn’t even know something was wrong until I saw his face on stage. I should have paid closer attention.” 

“Jeongin,  _ no. _ ” Jisung snapped. “It’s not your fault. I live with him, and I’ve been able to do jack shit to help him.” He pulled onto the highway, making a snap decision to gamble that travel on the highway in the opposite direction would be less delayed. It appeared he gambled correctly as, while traffic was still slow, it was better than the stop and go crawl off the highway. 

“But what happened?” Jeongin asked. “Omegas don’t just  _ drop. _ ” 

Minho sighed, turning to Jisung. “It’s because of him, right?” 

Jisung laughed bitterly, “If you mean the  _ pathetic  _ excuse of an alpha who ditched him,  _ again _ ?” He nodded, “Yeah. I think it’s a fair guess.” 

“What do you mean again?” 

“You didn’t see him? At the back?” 

Minho’s eyes widened, “Changbin was  _ there _ ?” 

“Yeah, and he ran out of Hyunjin’s performance.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“No. I’m not. The fucking  _ asshole. _ ” 

“Jisung-” Minho began, but Jisung cut in.

“No. We’re not having this argument again. You don’t get to make excuses for Changbin anymore. The fact is, Hyunjin keeps putting himself out there, and Changbin keeps rejecting him.” 

Jeongin gasped, “Wait. Does Changbin  _ know _ ?” 

Jisung groaned, turning off the highway.  The congested traffic was back. “Hyunjin really hasn’t been talking to  _ anyone _ , has he?” He rolled his neck, “Yeah. Changbin knows.”

“Shit,” Jeongin whispered.

Jisung’s eyes went wide, not expecting cursing from the maknae. “Yeah. It was bad.” 

“Bad how? I mean, even if he felt betrayed by the lie, those two have been pining after each other for  _ years _ . And like, didn’t Chan and Felix get together? I just don’t see how it could go  _ badly.  _ Why aren’t they together?” 

Minho spoke before Jisung had a chance. “The problem,” He explained, turning around as much as he could, “Is that Hyunjin’s scent put Changbin into a rut before they could  _ talk. _ ” 

Jisung saw, through the rearview mirror the way that Jeongin’s eyes widened with understanding - understanding that pissed Jisung off. “Oh,” Jeongin breathed out, “That’s,  _ really  _ not good.” 

“No, it’s not. They were alone in their room when it hit. Changbin barely managed to get out before he lost it completely.” 

“Right,” Jisung’s venomous voice snapped back in, “But not before Hyunjin was affected by  _ his  _ scent and on the verge of going into heat. Fucking hell, Minho. Do you  _ seriously  _ still not get how much that fucks up an omega - to feel rejected like that?” 

“And do you  _ seriously  _ not get how much worse it would have been if Changbin hadn’t walked away? For fucks sake, Jisung. He wasn’t trying to reject him.” 

_ “I didn’t reject him,”  _ Changbin’s words came back to Jisung in a flash. _ “I thought I raped him!” _

Jisung smacked the steering wheel with a barely restrained shout, “Fuck if I don’t see that  _ now. _ ” He cried out. “Goddamned asshole said as much earlier.” 

Minho froze, “You  _ spoke  _ with him?” 

Jisung glared at him guiltily, “I was with him when you called.” 

“Does he know? What did he say? Why didn’t you think this was important to mention  _ earlier _ ?” 

“Because I’m  _ mad  _ at him!” Jisung snapped, “And I’m mad at  _ you  _ for taking his side  _ every time. _ ” Jisung felt tears pricking his eyes. “My best friend is  _ literally  _ sprawled out back there because of Changbin’s actions and you keep trying to act like it’s okay!” 

“I never said it was  _ okay _ , Jisung!” Minho said back, voice heated but calm. “Just because what he did in the moment was the right thing to do, doesn’t mean it’s okay. I’m not trying to  _ excuse  _ Changbin; I’m simply trying to help others understand him! Blaming anyone isn’t going to fucking solve anything, but understanding each other is a good fucking start!” 

Jisung froze for a second, not sure what to say back.

“Um, guys?” Jeongin cleared his throat awkwardly from the back. “Are we getting close? Hyunjin’s kind of making my leg go numb.” 

“We’re like a minute away, “Jisung grumbled, cheeks turning red. He’d forgotten that he and Minho were not alone for their argument. 

“Okay,” Jeongin said, quietly, clearly unsure of what to do next. 

While Jisung focused on pulling up to the doctor’s office,  Minho tentatively placed his hand on his knee. A shy side glance his direction, afforded Jisung with a very apologetic expression. “I didn’t mean to make you mad,” Minho said under his breath. “I’m sorry.” 

Jisung never had been good at apologizing when he was wrong, that was actually one of the reasons it took Hyunjin’s heat to force them to make up. Jisung placed his hand over Minho’s, “Me too,” He mumbled. As he pulled the car into the nearest spot, Minho turned his hand to intertwine their fingers. There were no other cars in the lot, so Jisung kept the car running.

“Aren’t we getting out?” Minho asked, confused when Jiusng didn’t budge. 

“No. Dr. Kim told me specifically to stay in the car until he was here. Something about keeping Hyunjin’s body stable.” 

“Oh,” Minho said. “Will it be much longer?” 

“I don’t think so,” Jisung said. 

Nobody said anything else as they waited anxiously for Dr. Kim to pull up. It didn’t take too long for his headlights to cut through the darkness. “Stay here,” Jisung told the other two, shuffling from the seat. His hand instantly missed the warmth of Minho’s fingers as he moved towards the other car. 

Dr. Kim wasted no time in exiting his own vehicle. “Jisung?” He asked, all business. “Is Hyunjin still in the car?” 

“Yeah. My boyfriend and Hyunjin’s close friend are with him.” 

“Secondaries?” Dr. Kim asked, following Jisung to Hyunjin.

“Both Alphas,” Jisung said nervously. “Is that bad?” He asked, when Dr. Kim hesitated a step. 

“It depends,” He responded vaguely. “Nevermind that now, though. Let me assess his state.” 

Jisung opened the door, and Dr. Kim leaned into the car, hands working quickly to check Hyunjin’s pulse. They then moved across his forehead, assessing his temperature. “He’s definitely dropped,” Dr. Kim said after a moment, moving backwards in the car. “He’s safe enough to move, though.” He pointed to Jeongin and Minho, “Be careful but follow us. Quickly, now.” 

Dr. Kim pulled out his keys and Jisung trotted after him as the older man started unlocking the main doors to the building. Jisung glanced back to see Minho and Jeongin juggling Hyunjin’s weight from the car. In the end Minho carried Hyunjin in a princess position once more, Jeongin opening and shutting doors as he went, and also spotting him in case he began to falter under the taller boy’s weight. Jisung clicked the locks on Chan’s car before turning inside, trusting Minho and Jeongin with Hyunjin. 

He ran down the hallway after Dr. Kim who was working open the doors of his private practice. 

“Dr. Kim?” He asked, when he caught up. “Why did you have us meet you here instead of like, the emergency room?” Jisung asked. 

“Easy,” Dr. Kim stated, flicking on the lights and leading Jisung past the receptionist desk. “I have what a dropped omega needs more, here.” He led Jisung down a short hallway. There were a few different patient rooms he could see, as well as a locked office. At the end of the hallway though, Dr. Kim opened up a large door. When he flicked on the lighting, Jisung could immediately tell that this room was very different from the rest. “This is what I call the drop zone,” Dr. Kim smiled. “I’ll explain more in a minute. Can you go make sure your friends aren’t lost?” 

Jisung nodded, embarrassed and ran back the way he’d come, almost colliding with Jeongin when he swung open the door that led back to the waiting room. “This way,” Jisung said breathlessly. The other two followed as quickly as they could, Hyunjin cradled carefully against Minho’s chest. They reached the drop zone a few seconds later, Jisung leading the way into the oddly lit room. The first thing they noticed was that the “hospital bed” was nothing like any they’d ever seen before. The bed closely replicated the nests that Jisung was familiar with, like his own. Dr. Kim was in the process of pulling a few nesting pillows and blankets from a nearby closet. Each was sealed tightly in plastic that hadn’t been opened.

“You’ll need to change him,” Dr. Kim said, working quickly to set the sealed pillows and blankets down on top of the nest. “The package is on the bed”  

Jisung pointed Minho to a chair near the nest, where they carefully set down Hyunjin. Jeongin moved to grab the package. Carefully, Jisung set to stripping Hyunjin of his dance clothes. Minho and Jeongin looked away. While Jisung finished pulling off Hyunjin’s clothing, Jeongin pulled out the fresh ones Dr. Kim had set aside. As he handed them to Jisung, Jisung paused. The clothing was like no hospital gown he’d ever seen before, or more importantly - felt. Where usually hospital clothing was scratchy and awkward, this was one of the softest, fluffiest fabrics he’d ever felt. Like other hospital gowns, it was designed for another person to easily put on a patient, but it would still feel like heaven against Hyunjin’s skin. 

He slipped it on easily and tied it off where it needed to be. “He’s ready,” Jisung told Dr. Kim, “What now?” 

“Now we get him lying down. A nurse should be here soon. As it’s the weekend though, the closest of my available nurses, is a good hour out,” Dr. Kim explained.

 Minho came over once more and picked Hyunjin up, moving to set him on the bed carefully. 

“If we are just going to put him in a nest, why did we need to bring him here?” Minho asked.

“Because we don’t know how long he’s going to be dropped for. The nest is to give him as much comfort as security as possible, to reassure his omega that he is okay, that things are going to get better. But even that isn’t enough, sometimes. If he is dropped long enough, I’ll need to administer fluids and other nutrients through an IV, which I can’t exactly do if he isn’t here.” 

“Have you treated a lot of drops?” Jisung asked, as MInho stepped back and Dr. Kim took his place. He slipped a heart monitor over Hyunjin’s finger, displaying Hyunjin’s heart rate on a nearby monitor. 

“A few. But I’ve never seen a drop happen to an omega who wasn’t mated, before. Typically, even when under great stress or threat, a person’s omega won’t drop them unless they have an alpha to pull them out of the drop. But from what I can see, Hyunjin hasn’t been claimed.” Dr. Kim paused, appraising the others in the room, “Which is why I asked about your secondaries. No matter how close you are, Hyunjin’s inner omega might feel threatened by the presence of alphas.” 

Minho and Jeongin immediately stood back. Minho opened his mouth, “We haven’t exactly been on great speaking terms the last few days. I should probably leave.” His face flickered in pain and regret. 

Dr. Kim looked at him with pity. “I’m sure if he hadn’t dropped I’d see things differently. But as a doctor, I think anyone who isn’t an omega should probably stay back until I can get a better feel for the status of his drop.” 

Both Minho and Jisung immediately started to back off. “Wait,” Dr. Kim said, turning around. “Before you go, I need to get a feel for what happened when he dropped. Did any of you see?” 

Minho nodded, relaying the details quickly.  

Dr. Kim’s face turned contemplative as he listened, and after hearing about Hyunjin’s head hitting the floor, he carefully turned the boy to examine the back of his head. “So he finished his performance, walked off stage and collapsed?” He asked, when Minho was done with his story.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Minho nodded. “Is his head okay?” 

“Hard to tell while he’s unconscious,” Dr. Kim stated simply, “And I can’t run an MRI while he’s in a dropped state,” He sighed, turning back to the others. He thought a moment before he asked, “Is he usually prone to stage fright or social anxiety?” 

“Not that I’m aware of,” Minho shook his head, face scrunched up in concern. 

“If you’re trying to figure out what caused his drop, Dr. Kim, I’m pretty sure I can tell you,” Jisung interjected blankly. 

Dr. Kim turned to Jisung, waiting for him to continue. 

“The Alpha he’s in love with rejected him.” 

Dr. Kim flinched, “The childhood friend?” 

Jisung’s eyes widened fractionally, “He told you about Changbin?” 

“I can’t exactly say, patient confidentiality and all. But what happened?” 

Jisung opened his mouth to explain, but Minho cleared his throat. “We’re going to head to the waiting room.” 

“Thank you,” Dr. Kim said, “For understanding now, but also for making sure he got here safely.” 

“Of course,” Jeongjin nodded, carefully, 

They left and Dr. Kim turned to Jisung, “I’d love to hear the details in a minute, but for now, can you come help me get him situated? I’ve been able to tell since the first time you guys came in that Hyunjin feels safe with you. Having you close will probably help.” 

“Okay,” Jisung said, easily moving over to arrange some of Hyunjin’s nest, covering him with a soft, warm blanket. “He looks so peaceful,” He observed, quietly. “It’s weird.” 

Dr. Kim hummed in agreement, moving back to sit on the nearby chair where Jisung had changed Hyunjin, clipboard and pen out once more. Jisung sat on the nest, next to Hyunjin, running his fingers through his hair.

Dr. Kim cleared his throat, and Jisung turned to face him. “Start at the beginning,” He said when he had Jisung’s full attention. 

  
  


Hwang Chaerin, known as Gu Gilhan a lifetime ago, tapped her leg, heart seizing once more with anxiety.  _ What if he doesn’t listen to me? What if he won’t even look at me? What if- _

“Chaerin,” A smooth voice whispered, as a large hand settled over her knee, stilling her nervous motions. “It’s going to be alright.”

Chaerin’s nervous eyes looked over to meet her husband, Junho’s. The lighting around them was growing dim, as the showcase, their son’s showcase, officially began. When Junho had told her, earlier that day, that he’d bought tickets to Hyunjin’s show, Chaerin had felt a mix of emotions. On the one hand, her heart, the heart of a mother, was aching to see her son once more, to celebrate his success and be part of his journey. On the other, Chaerin was overwhelmed with a guilt that was eating her alive - and she deserved it. 

The beta mother grabbed her alpha’s hand, holding it tightly as their attention focused in on the stage. According to the program, Hyunjin wouldn’t be performing until much later. Which was both a blessing and a curse. She wanted time to prepare herself, now that she was here, to see her son. But, she also couldn’t escape her own thoughts - the reason she’d gotten everyone into this mess in the first place. If only Chaerin had been better about handling her own anxiety and pessimism, Hyunjin never would have paid the price. 

“Chaerin,” Junho whispered, leaning in quietly, “You’re doing it again. Get out of your own head, Baby. There’s nothing helpful in there, right now.” 

Chaerin didn’t deserve Junho. Any other man, any other alpha, would have abandoned her, left her for her lies, maimed her for her mistakes. But Junho never had been like any other alpha, which is how he’d won her heart. 

 

_ “Come on, Chaerin,” The alpha smiled again, “Surely you’re free  _ this  _ time?”  _

_ Chaerin sighed, opening the door wider. “Sorry Junho. I’m too busy with classes.”  _

_ Chaerin didn’t understand why Junho couldn’t take a hint. The corporate law major had been pursuing her for almost a year now. Every time he’d asked her out, Chaerin had deflected, rejected or ignored him. Which was saying something, since Junho and several other corporate law students, all alpha males, met at her apartment each week to study with her and her omega roommate, Jinhae. Chaerin herself was an employment and labor law major- very different where it mattered, but similar enough at times that they had shared a few general courses over the past year.  _

_ Junho sighed as he moved into the room to sit next to the others, “Maybe next time, yeah?” _

_ “Maybe,” Chaerin said, rolling her eyes with no real promise. _

_ The next half hour passed smoothly, notebooks and textbooks flipping in the quiet air, occasional questions being asked and debated. If Chaerin was an alpha or an omega, she might have been paying closer attention to her roommate. As it was though, Chaerin’s beta gender couldn’t pick up the subtle pheromones Jinhae began to release. She was going into heat. Before Chaerin could process anything, a scuffle broke out in the middle of the room, alpha growling the most prominent noise. She looked up from her spot on the far side of the room, noticing how Junho was crouching in front of Jinhae, the rest of the alphas attempting to claw their way past him.  _

_ For half a second Chaerin was nothing more than a young girl, trapped beneath her mother’s bed, listening to her omega mother’s screaming cut off above her as blood dripped to the floor, and an alphas feet stepped through the growing puddle to leave her cold body behind.  _

_ “Chaerin!” A voice snapped, causing Chaerin’s panicked eyes to return to the present once more, “Get her out of here.”  _

_ Junho’s words were like a bucket of ice water over her head. What she had assumed was him fighting with the other alphas to claim Jinhae, was actually Junho guarding Jinhae from them. Chaerin ran over, fully shaken from her daze, and pulled the omega from the room. She took Jinhae to her bedroom and locked the door behind them. Jinhae crawled into her nest, body shaking in fear. Chaerin soothed her quietly, as her body pushed into the next phase of heat. She did her best to block the sounds of the fight still coming from the living room, trying to give the omega the peace she needed. When the omega finally fell asleep, Chaerin cautiously moved down the hall towards where the alphas had been.  _

_ She stepped into the room and her eyes widened, the room looked like a war zone, ripped furniture, shattered glass, flipped tables - even the small t.v. was shattered. And in the middle of it all, Junho rested on his knees, a bucket and rag cleaning up the drops of blood that were left from the fight. Chaerin stood there for a small moment, staring in shock, before Junho noticed her. He stumbled to his feet, bowing low, “I’m so very sorry, Chaerin. Is Jinhae alright?”  _

_ “I-” Chaerin cleared her throat, “I think so.” _

_ Junho sighed with obvious relief, “I’m so glad.”  _

_ “Where are the others?” Chearin asked, anger clear in her tone. _

_Junho flinched, “They went home.”_ _  
__“Why didn’t you?”_

_ Junho moved his body back up, hurt in his eyes. “Chaerin, I’m not just going to leave this,” He gestured around the room, “For you to deal with.”  _

_ “That’s not what I meant,” Chaerin stopped him. “I mean Jinhae. Why didn’t you attack her?”  _

_ Junho’s nose crinkled, “You want to know why I didn’t try to rape someone?”  _

_ Chaerin felt her heart tighten. Usually alphas wouldn’t even admit that that is what it was - rape. “Yes.”  _

_ Junho stepped forward, eyes sad, as he cautiously touched her cheek, “You think I’m capable of rape?” _

_ Chaerin’s eyes widened, frozen heart cracking with his touch and words, “Aren’t all alphas?”  _

_ A flicker of understanding passed through Junho’s eyes, but he shook his head, “No, Chaerin. Not all alphas take what isn’t theirs to touch.”  _

_ So many had stated similar things, before. So many alphas had promised the world that they were different. But Junho was the first she’d ever seen who used action to back up his words. Chaerin’s eyes filled with tears, and Junho pulled her into his arms softly, leading her to sit on the tattered couch. She didn’t know how long she sat there, crying, before her tears finally dried up, and embarrassment claimed her. She sat back, awkwardly, taking in Junho’s worried face. But this time, with her emotions behind her, she paid attention to his physical state. “Stay here,” She whispered, moving into the hall closet and retrieving a first aid kit.  _

_ Junho watched her as if she were a deer, about to skitter off he moved to close. She ignored his hesitance and sat back down, tending to the cuts and gashes on his face swiftly but as softly as she could. When she was done taking care of him, she set the kit aside and pushed her sleeves to her elbows, moving to the ground to resume cleaning up the blood.  _

_ “I can do that-” Junho tried to say, but she cut him off. _

_ “I would prefer it you could work on the heavier jobs, like the table and t.v. I can handle some blood.”  _

_ His eyes widened, “You mean you aren’t kicking me out?”  _

_ She raised her eyebrow, “You think I want to clean up your mess all alone? Hell no!”  _

_ A radiant grin crossed his face, “Right. Of course. Got it.”  _

_ Chaerin watched him work in a whole new light, repressed attraction and interest suffusing itself into her every thought, as the only barrier between them - her own prejudice, crumbled to the ground. When, later that night, he asked if she’d like to get breakfast in the morning, she agreed with a small smile and a light kiss on his cheek.  _

 

“Hyunjin is next,” Junho whispered, thumb running along the back of her hand. 

She nodded, snapping from her memory to focus on the stage. Hyunjin took center stage, bracketed by two others. “He’s grown so much,” She whispered to her husband, regret choking her voice. 

“He has,” He kissed the back of her hand, gently. 

The performance was beautiful. Chaerin couldn’t believe how far her son had come in just two years. “He’s a natural,” She whispered.

Junho chuckled softly, “The classes we paid for didn’t hurt, either.” His voice turned more serious, “He’s worked hard.” 

“Of course he has,” She hummed, “He’s stubborn.”  Which was her biggest fear. 

Junho sighed, “He’ll understand, Love.” 

“You don’t know that.” She countered, over the sound of applause as the three exited stage. 

“No. But I did, didn’t I?” She met Junho’s eyes, which were nothing but warm. 

“I don’t know why you did, Junho. I was wrong.” Chaerin’s mind flooded with the panicked thoughts she’d felt at Hyunjin’s birth, the terror of the life he would surely experience should he be born an omega.

“Yes,” Junho nodded without apology, her attention shifting back to him. “You were wrong, Chaerin. And rash, and unfair. But you had reasons, and they came from a mother’s heart.” 

Chaerin’s eyes filled with tears for what felt like the fiftieth time that week, alone. “I wish I could take it back,” She cried.

Junho leaned forward to kiss her forehead, “I know, Chae Chae. But you can’t. All we can do is work now to make it right.” Junho adjusted their seats enough that his arm could stay around her while her head rested on his shoulder. They stayed like that until Hyunjin took up the stage once more. 

Both parents held their breath at the almost gaunt look Hyunjin started out with. Standing next to the others, earlier, it hadn’t been as noticeable that Hyunjin was distracted. Maybe working together made it easier for him to keep up a poker face. But his parents were not fooled by the start of his performance. 

“Something is wrong,” Chaerin whispered.

“I know,” Junho agreed, arm loosening from her shoulder to shift his whole stance forward, worried. 

“Is it because I’m here?” Chaerin questioned, voice mirroring her broken heart. 

Part way through the dance, however, both parents’ noticed the dramatic shift in Hyunjin’s performance, the purpose and  _ passion  _ that filled their sons moves. They held their breath, watching in awe as their  _ son  _ took over his stage, filling it. Their worries pushed to the back of their minds as they fell for the spell their son was weaving. They could feel the energy in the room that their son was pulsating, drawing the entire audience in with him. It vibrated in the air, leaving the crowd speechless. “That’s his voice,” Chaerin told her husband, only now recognize the sweet sound as her son’s. 

He turned to her, blinking. “You’re right,” He nodded. 

Both eyes turned back towards the stage as Hyunjin finished off his dance strong. And just like that, the energy of his spell shattered. 

“His eyes, Chaerin,” Junho whispered, worried. 

“I see them,” She breathed. 

“As soon as the show is over, I’m going backstage to find him,” Junho stated, bluntly. 

“Should we try to, now?” She asked, nervously. “He didn’t look good.” 

“I heard there is an idol in the showcase. I doubt we will be let backstage.” 

Chaerin nodded, giving up. “Okay. But as soon as it ends, okay?”

It was more than just Chaerin who spent the next few minutes bouncing with anxiety. Junho was equally vibrating with nerves. It didn’t help that after a few minutes the back door creaked open, and frantic footsteps raced down the center aisle. Chaerin looked at her husband, noticing his nostrils flared with concern, and his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

“What is it?” She asked.

“An omega, one in distress..” He trailed off.

“And?” She pressed.

“I recognize the scent.” Her husband's eyes, along with those of half the audience, traced the running omega as he ran back up the aisle, phone light casting his panicked face in an eerie glow. Chearin felt of flicker of recognition herself as she caught his face in the shadows. 

“Hyunjin’s roommate,” Junho breathed, body frozen. He turned to Chaerin, “The one who came to the house. The one who watched me force Hyunjin into submission.” 

Chaerin gasped, finally putting the memory together. “Jisung.”  

Guilt captured the attention of both parents. Chaerin couldn’t escape the memory of the confrontation because of the hatred in Hyunjin’s eyes, the betrayal. Junho had struggled with it because of what he’d done to his son to protect his mate. The memory came back to her in a flash of pain.

 

_ The first thing she heard was the front door slam shut. Even though she was on the opposite side of the house, sobbing into her pillow, it was loud enough to hear. She sat up, hiccuping sobs shaking her body as she turned towards the door in fear. Her alpha was angry, and he was coming for her. She curled her arms around her body, desperately trying to hold herself together as the door opened. She tried to make out Junho’s face behind the blurry mess of her tears. He didn’t say anything, simply moved in closer. She blinked away her tears, only to see his hand nearing her face. She cringed back, panicking.  _

_ A sigh sounded, “I’ve never hit you, Chaerin.” She froze, at the calm voice, terrified of the implications. “I’m not going to start now.” She stared in confusion as Junho’s warm hand reached out to wipe her tears.  _

_ “A-aren’t you angry, Alpha?”  _

_ “Very angry, Chaerin. And hurt.” He sighed, “But that doesn’t make you any less my mate, any less someone I love.”  _

_ “B-but you d-don’t ev-ven,” She broke off, sniffling, “Know everything I d-did yet.”  _

_ “No. I don’t,” he confirmed. “But whatever your mistakes,” He sighed, “I promised you for better or worse, didn’t I? Give me your worst, Chaerin.” _

_ Chaerin broke down into even more frantic sobbing, breathing coming and going in dangerous gasps. Junho pulled her closer and held her close, counting out her breathing for her, easing her down from her panic attack. When she was finally calm he moved back to stare into her eyes, “Can you talk now, love?”  _

_ “I can try,” She breathed hoarsely.  _

_ He furrowed his brow, “Let’s go get some water, for the throat, first. Or some hot tea, okay?” He picked up his wife gently, tucking her head into his neck. When they reached the kitchen he set her down on the counter, and busied himself making her a warm mug of tea. Only when it was done, and her voice was somewhat soothed did he press her for answers.  _

_ “Hyunjin had some pretty heavy accusations, Chaerin,” He began, standing across the kitchen. “And after he learned some information he grew so angry I had to use an Alpha command,” he continued.  _

_ Chaerin’s eyes snapped up to his face, heart aching. “I’m so sorry,” She felt tears coming again.  _

_ “Not as sorry as I am,” Junho sighed. “Two minutes knowing my son was an Omega and I betrayed an entire lifetime of trying to be an honorable alpha.” Junho bit his lip, “I don’t blame you for thinking I’d hit you. I did much worse to our son.” He choked, “Our  _ omega _ son.” When he glanced back at Chaerin, she saw the pain, the regret and the accusation in his eyes. “Why?” He asked her, simply.  _

_ He wasn’t asking her if it was true - the alpha command had confirmed that. He was simply giving herself a chance to explain her reasons. But to do that, Chaerin was going to have to unravel a lifetime of lies, and she didn’t know if Junho would still be standing there when she was done. But she’d made her bed, now it was time to lie in it.  _

_ “The first thing you need to know, I suppose, is that the name I was given at birth was Gu Gilhan, not Yang Chaerin. I was adopted when I was eleven years old.” Junho’s eyes widened, mouth opening, “Please,” She interrupted. “I’ve never told this story before, and I’m not sure I can tell it now if you stop me.” Junho’s mouth immediately closed.  _

_ “Yang Il Suk and Yang Chaera, the beta couple you know of as my parents adopted me when I was eleven years old. I’d spent the previous two years in foster care systems after the rape and murder of my birth mother, an omega named Gu Eunha, birth name Liu Daiyu. However, her rapist and murderer was not convicted of any crime because the alpha, a man named Fu Guowei was my mother’s mate.  _

_ My mom was born in a small town in China, back when it was legal to buy and sell omegas. My mother was sold to a wealthy family when she was thirteen years old. For three years she bore the burden of being mated to an abusive alpha, right up until she learned she was pregnant with me.”  _

_ Chaerin paused her story, remembering the day her own mother had told her this part. “I had to get out of there, little one. Not for me, but for you,” Her mother had pinched her cheeks and kissed her forehead.  _

_ Chaerin smiled at the memory, hating that time had erased her mother’s face and no pictures existed of the Chinese beauty who had carried her across the sea, other than the ones of her corpse she’d once accessed in her case file, having pulled a few strings through connections from school to learn more about her mother’s story, since no one existed who could tell her.  _

_ “Mother brought me here, to Korea,” She looked back at Junho’s face. “Only, employment and labor laws were not what they are now. As a clearly mated runaway, my mother couldn’t find employment anywhere. And the few places that would even  _ consider  _ looking to hire an illegal runaway, wouldn’t hire her because she was close to expecting me. So my mother, in the dead of winter, found herself going into labor in a snowy alleyway. She was found that way, by the madame of a local whore house. Madame Kang took her to her establishment and gave her a clean bed where I was delivered.” Chaerin looked down in shame, “I was born in the middle of a whore house, and my mother, for the debt she now owed Madame Kang, signed away her life to prostitution. _

_ “Eventually my mother saved up enough to purchase a small apartment, nearby of course. It was a two bedroom location, one room for us to share, another for her...business.” Chaerin looked up carefully, checking for the horror she was sure would be on Junho’s face. What she saw, instead, made her feel more ashamed. Junho was listening carefully, eyes full of affection. _

_ Chaerin cleared her throat, continuing her explanation. “When mom had a client over, she would put me in our room, on our bed, turning the t.v. up loud with strict instructions not to leave the room.” Chaerin cut off, not sure that she was ready to confront the night that everything went wrong. She looked down, unable to meet Junho’s warm eyes as she pushed to the hardest part of her story.  _

_ “Things were as good as they could have been for a few years, until my father finally tracked down my mother. I was watching a children’s show one night, my mom working in the other room. The first sign that something was wrong came in the form of a loud bang, as the front door was kicked in and a loud voice growled out my mother’s name, her  _ real  _ name. I changed the channel in an instant to something an adult would watch, not a child; that was something my mom had always insisted on, along with keeping all of my toys hidden beneath clothing in drawers. I get it now, but as a kid it never made sense to me. Regardless of my confusion, I still did as we’d practiced, climbing under the bed in the next moment. Through the sounds of the t.v. I could still easily make out the blood curdling screaming coming from my mother and her client. _

_ Fu Guowei dragged her back to our room, saying something about showing her who she belonged to. He slammed the door to the room open almost as loudly as the front door had been kicked in, throwing her down on our bed. I’ll never forget the sounds of what happened next, something no child should hear. Fu Guowei raped my mother, ripping into her throat violently as he bit into her faded claim mark. The last thing my mother said, before he slit her throat, was that he would never own her. His response to that, other than her slaughter, was the whispered remark: ‘If you won’t live as mine, then you’ll die that way.’” _

_ Chaerin felt her throat tightening, tears threatening to fall, but she pushed past them. “He was too distracted after that to notice me beneath the bed. I remember he went down the hall to the bathroom, taking the time to shower away the blood and other fluids before he finally left. Even still, I stayed under the bed, trembling, terrified that he might come back and find me. Eventually I crawled out to check on my mother. The way that her eyes were staring blankly, blood covering her, the bed, the floor, caused me to throw up what little food I’d eaten that day. When I stumbled from her room in search of the house phone, I threw up again at the sight of another body through the doorway of the other bedroom. By the time I reached the phone and dialed 119, I knew in my heart there was no saving either person.”  _

_ Chaerin was startled from the images in her mind as her husband, her alpha approached her and pulled her into his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered, crying into her hair.  _

_ “W-why would anyone want the daughter of a murderer and a whore?” Chaerin felt guilty asking the question, like she was betraying her mother’s memory with her harsh assessment.  _

_ “Your mother was more than her profession, and you are more than your father’s mistakes.” He held her closely, as she dissolved into sobs once more. How did she still have more tears to cry? He held her while she calmed down, before he cautiously asked, “What happened to your father?”  _

_ Chaerin gave a bitter laugh, despite herself. “Him? Oh, he made it back to China before the authorities attempted to find him. And they refused to extradite him for my mom’s murder and rape because back then, in China, it was still legal for an alpha to do what they saw fit to their omega. Their official stance was that it wasn’t rape if it was their mate, and it was just to punish one’s mate for infidelity, in whatever way the alpha saw fit, no matter how severe.”  _

_ “So, what?” Junho asked, incredulous, “He was never punished?”  _

_ Chaerin snorted, “Oh he was, just not for  _ her  _ murder.”  _

_ Junho’s eyes widened, “The man’s?”  _

_ “Yup. The beta he’d cut into, the one my mom was  _ servicing  _ when he showed up. China couldn’t come up with a good enough reason to refuse extradition for  _ his  _ murder, so he was shipped back. There were decent enough prosecutors on the case, who made sure if he couldn’t go down for mom’s, he’d go down hard for the other. He got a life sentence, killed himself halfway through the first year.”  _

_ “And you?” Junho asked carefully, “How did you learn all of this from the foster system?”  _

_ “I saw occasional updates online or on the news,” Chaerin shrugged. “I learned about the rest through, well,” She hesitated, “You remember BeomSeok? From school?” When Junho confirmed that he did, she nodded, “He owed me a favor. I asked him to use his prosecution connections to give me access to my parent’s files a few years back.” Her cheeks burned as she confessed the illegal transaction.  _

_ “I see. Any other illegal moves I should be aware of?”  _

_ Chaerin sighed, “I paid off Hyunjin’s doctor, the one who diagnosed him as an alpha. He-” Chaerin leaned back, feeling guilty to be in her husband’s embrace. “He confronted me about Hyunjin’s blood tests.”  _

_ “What was in his blood tests?” Junho asked blankly.  _

_ “Do you remember when Hyunjin was twelve?” Chaerin asked, sidestepping the question.  _

_ “Yes,” Junho nodded, “Just like I remember every other year of his life. What specifically are you asking about?”  _

_ “Up until then, Hyunjin was an awkward combination of gangly limbs and persistent baby fat. But shortly after he turned twelve, we were at a gas station on our way back from my parents’ house; you couldn’t go with us that trip. Anyways, I stayed outside to fill the tank and sent Hyunjin inside, to use the bathroom and get himself a drink. But,” Chaerin cringed at the memory, “Hyunjin didn’t come out when he was supposed to. When I went in after him, I found a group of older teenage alphas crowding around him, eyeing him like a piece of meat. They scattered quickly after I showed up, but Hyunjin was shaken. He wouldn’t tell me much of what they said to him, but he asked me, later during the drive, if I thought he would present omega, and if all he was good for was being a pretty face.” Chaerin flinched with regret, “I don’t even remember what I told him. I was so caught up with memories of my mother, of her struggles as an omega. My mother once told me that to be beautiful was a curse, that I should pray to be ugly. And as I watched Hyunjin grow more and more into what was considered typical of a pretty omega, I panicked. I didn’t want him to be reduced to a secondary gender, abused and reduced to a possession.”  _

_ “But laws have changed, Chaerin, especially here in Korea.” Junho frowned. _

_ “Not enough,” Chaerin defended herself. “Stories pop up all the time on omega injustices. I didn’t want that to be Hyunjin, ever. So when I saw advertisements for new studies on repression drugs, I signed Hyunjin up for a trial series, before I even realized what I was doing.”  _

_ “And it never occurred to you that messing with his true nature, behind his and my back, was as bad as any social injustices towards other omegas?”  _

_ Chaerin felt her heart freeze up, long denied regret choking her breathing. “I kept telling myself that nobody knew what he was originally, that I had no way of knowing how he’d have presented without my interference. And if he hadn’t already presented, there was no need to worry about the life he might have had as an omega.”  _

_ Junho lifted her chin, staring unflinching into her eyes. “Chaerin, Hyunjin is in love with Changbin.”  _

Of course,  _ she thought.  _ Of course he is.  _ Chaerin had blatantly ignored the signs over the years, terrified that she would prove the reason Hyunjin’s heart would inevitably break. “How can you be so certain?”  _

_ Junho laughed, bitter and short. “Well, remember how I said I had to alpha command him? That came as a result of him learning he was set for an arrangement with Changbin, if he’d presented omega. He went feral, Chaerin - because of you. He was out for blood.” Junho moved back across the kitchen, digging out a bottle of bourbon from a cabinet. “I need a drink,” He sighed, pouring himself a glass.  _

_ Chaerin was quiet as he drank, not sure what to anticipate from him. He’d yet to get truly angry, and while he’d been sympathetic to her past, a look of betrayal encased his features, now. “Why didn’t you talk to me? Why go behind my back, Chaerin?” Junho finally asked, vulnerability making it so he wouldn’t look her way.  _

_ “I knew you’d talk me out of it,” Chaerin mumbled, “And my mind was made up.”  _

_ “Yes, but he’s not  _ your  _ son, Chaerin. He’s  _ ours.  _ Putting aside the fact that this was his decision to make, not yours, not mine, his, you never should have made that decision without talking to me.”  _

_ “I know,” Chaerin said, voice barely a whisper. Her tears finally seemed exhausted, because nothing came out of her eyes as she sat there in agony and guilt. “I’m sorry, Junho.”  _

_ “Because you got caught?” He asked, humorlessly.  _

_ “No,” Chaerin shook her head. Not anymore. “I’ve been so lost, for years - doubting every decision I made and how to handle things going forward. There were times I considered aborting the trials, but at that point I was warned it could be dangerous for his body to readjust to whatever was his original baseline was, if his new hormones and balances were abandoned. So I just...continued giving him them. Partially panicked that my secret would come out if he stopped taking them, but mostly panicked that he’d be in danger if I stopped.”  _

_ “I don’t know about dangerous,” Junho said, eyes far away, “Hyunjin told me he discovered he was an omega because his heat hit him and hard. He described it as ‘awful.’ His roommate was with him when it hit. Being an omega, he helped Hyunjin understand what was happening, but from what I gather it was intense and painful.”  _

_ Chaerin bit her lip, regret consuming her even further. “Okay,” was all she managed to whisper. “What now, Junho?”  _

_ Junho sighed, “I need a few days to process everything, Chaerin.”  _

_ “What does that mean?” Chaerin asked cautiously. _

_ “It means I’ll be sleeping in Hyunjin’s room for a few days, until I can figure out my feelings on this whole situation.”  _

_ “I can-” Chaerin hesitated, “I could go visit my parents for a few days, so that you don’t have to do that,” She said, climbing down from the counter. At her suggestion, Junho merely nodded. _

_ “I think that’s a good idea,” He said when she hesitated.  _

_ “Okay,” Heart aching, Chaerin agreed simply. “I’ll go pack a bag.”  _

_ Despite knowing Junho had every right to feel hurt, to react poorly, Chaerin couldn’t help but wish he’d follow her and stop her. If he didn’t stop her from leaving now, she didn’t know if he’d let her come back. But Chaerin knew it was her own fault, so she walked to their room and packed in resigned silence, only speaking long enough to call a cab. Junho would need the car for work. When she was done packing she made her way to the front door. Junho watched her from the kitchen, eyes still full of betrayal.  _

_ “I’m sorry,” She whispered, one more time, before she left the house.  _

_ It was almost a month before Junho came for her.  _

 

“That’s Hyunjin’s alpha friend, Jeongin,” Junho whispered, bringing Chaerin back to the present. She followed his eyes, to track another figure running after Jisung in the dark.

“Something’s wrong with Hyunjin,” Chaerin stated. She no longer had questions about it. There was no longer any real doubt. Something was wrong with their son.

“I know,” Junho stated. He pulled out his cell and looked to see if there were any messages from Hyunjin. Chaerin saw Hyunjin’s name in Junho’s inbox and leaned over as Junho opened up the message.

**Hyunjin:** Thanks for coming. It means a lot. I’ll meet you guys out front after.

The time stamp on the message was just after the showcase started. But there was nothing since then and no missed calls. 

“Junho, I can’t sit here anymore.” 

“Me either,” Junho gave in. “Let’s go.” 

Whispering apologies, they stood up and pressed through the dark towards the aisle. They made it to the lobby quickly. Chaerin held fast to the strap of her over-shoulder purse, holding on like it was the only thing keeping her grounded. 

“What do we do?” Chaerin asked unsure. “Do we try backstage?” 

“I can’t think of where else we would go,” Junho confirmed, starting down the left side of the lobby. Chaerin looked around nervously, hoping to catch sight of Jisung or Jeongin - someone who could tell her what was going on, who could assure her that her son was safe. 

As they turned the corner, Junho stumbled into another person, suddenly and with a loud  _ thwack.  _

“Shit,” The voice whispered, low. “I’m so sorry!” 

“Changbin?” Junho asked taking a step backwards, as he took in the wide-eyed young adult. 

“Mr. Hwang?” Changbin’s gaze shifted over to Chaerin, “Mrs. Hwang?” 

“Changbin,” Junho said urgently, “Have you seen Hyunjin?” 

All Chaerin needed to officially confirm that Hyunjin wasn’t okay was to see the way Changbin’s gaze twisted in pain as he looked down. “No, I haven’t. But-” He broke off, “I think something happened to him.” He groaned, “Jisung and I - oh Jisung is,” 

“Your roommate, we know. Please, continue,” Junho was brisk. 

“Right. Jisung and I were...talking, when Jisung got a call from his boyfriend. From what I could gather, it sounds like Hyunjin,” He hesitated, “Well I think he might have omega dropped.” Changbin’s voice was quiet, thick with guilt.

“Omega dropped?” Chaerin felt her throat trying to close up with her panic. 

“I thinks so, yeah.” Changbin’s expression was tortured, eyes filling with water. “And I’m pretty sure it’s my fault.” 

Junho’s voice deepened, threatening, “We can discuss that possibility later. For now I need you to tell me where my  _ son  _ is.” 

“Right,” Changbin nodded, “I don’t actually know. I can’t get backstage, and Jisung ran off. He,” Changbin groaned frustrated, “I’m not exactly  _ welcome  _ in his presence right now. I don’t know where they went.” 

“Did he say anything on the phone that might help us?” 

Changbin shrugged, “Just that they were going to meet at the car,” He thought harder, face scrunching up in concentration, “Although I think Jisung mentioned something about knowing his doctor?” 

Junho sucked in a breath, “His omega doctor?”   
Changbin looked lost, “I don’t know. Do you know who his doctor is?” 

“Yes,” Junho nodded, “I actually do.” 

Chaerin’s husband was already on his phone, flipping through his contacts and dialing as soon as he found a number. 

As he stepped aside, Changbin turned to Chaerin. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Hwang, this is all my fault,” he whispered. 

“No, Changbin. It’s mine,” she shook her head, vehemently. 

“No, you don’t understand,” Changbin shook his head, in turn. “I d-did something that really hurt him.” 

Chaerin sighed, lifting his chin, “Changbin, no matter what you think you’ve done, I am the reason Hyunjin has suffered so much these past few years. I don’t know what happened between you two, but I do know, regardless, that I owe the both of you an apology.”

 “Why would you possibly need to apologize to  _ me _ ?” Changbin said, incredulous. 

Chaerin, equally incredulous, asked, “Hasn’t Hyunjin told you what I did?” 

“I haven’t exactly been  _ around _ ,” Changbin said, clear shame in his tone. “And before things..happened Hyunjin pulled back.” He looked into her eyes, “I know  _ something  _ happened between you two, but I don’t know  _ what.  _ And I can’t think of anything that would mean owing me an apology.” 

Chaerin opened her mouth to try and respond, but Junho was back. “I spoke with his doctor. They are on the way to his private office.” 

Chaerin started walking towards him immediately. “I assume you have directions?” 

“Of course,” Junho confirmed, glancing behind her at Changbin’s frozen form. “What are you standing there for, Changbin? Aren’t you coming, too?” 

“Dadda!” came a squeal of delight. “No mo!” 

Dr. Kim Junseok smiled down at the toddler in his arm, tickling Raelin further. 

“Junseok,” Ha Myung, his alpha husband called from the doorway, a fond smile on his face. “Your phone is ringing.” 

Kim Junseok sighed, setting Raelin down next to her twin brother, Raejun. Don’t get Junseok wrong, he absolutely adored his job, helping out male omegas like himself. But, that didn’t mean he liked leaving his family during the weekend. He ruffled his children's hair, before moving to take the phone from Ha Myung, with a light peck on the cheek. “Thanks, babe,” He smiled before answering the call. 

The conversation that followed sent him into a flurry of motion, moving frantically to get what he needed to head out. Ha Myung smiled understandingly as he hesitated while putting his shoes on. He knew he had to go, and he wanted to go - to help the young omega who had reminded him so much of himself. But he was worried Ha Myung would be annoyed, thinking he was abandoning them. But Ha Myung simply came over, and nuzzled into Junseok’s neck, scenting him lightly. “Go,” He whispered lovingly. “I can handle putting the kids to bed alone, one night.” 

“I love you,” Junseok mouthed, before returning to his call, fully businesslike.  _ “Okay, everything is going to be alright, Jisung.”  _

The drive to the clinic wasn’t too long; he purposefully chose a location that wasn’t too far from his apartment. But, with traffic, the drive felt like hours. Some ten minutes into the drive, Dr. Kim’s phone rang. As he was driving, he didn’t look at the ID, he simply answered after the first ring, in case it was Jisung once more. 

“Hello?” He asked, immediately. 

“Is this Dr. Kim?” A voice he didn’t quite recognize came through. 

“Yes, this is Dr. Kim speaking. How can I help you?” 

“Dr. Kim!” The voice responded eagerly, “We spoke a few weeks back. My name is Hwang Junho, my son is a patient of yours.” 

“You’re calling about Hyunjin’s drop, aren’t you?” Dr. Kim immediately guessed. 

“So he did drop, then?” Mr. Hwang inquired. 

“I cannot say much more than that,” Dr. Kim said carefully, attempting to fill the man in without breaking confidentiality. He already was pushing it. If Junho hadn’t called several weeks back to arrange payment and insurance for his son, as well as fill out paperwork as an emergency contact, he wouldn’t have been able to say anything at all. “And mostly I cannot say more because I haven’t seen him yet. I’m on my way to my private practice, where Hyunjin’s friends are bringing him. I have a room there dedicated specifically to helping dropped omegas.” 

“I assume the address of your practice has not changed from the one on your website?” Mr. Hwang asked with haste.

“No it has not. Should I expect you to be joining us? Is anyone else with you?” 

“Yes, you can expect me, and my wife.” Mr. Hwang paused. ”Changbin, Hyunjin’s friend is also here with us. I imagine he will want to come, too.”  

“Have Hyunjin and his mother had a chance to sort through things?” Junseok asked considering, as he turned another street closer. Traffic was a nightmare. 

“Ah,” Mr. Hwang said awkwardly, “Not really, no.” 

“I can’t promise I will be able to let them close under current circumstances. However, you are welcome to join me in the waiting room if nothing else. As for Changbin, I’m glad to hear he is with you. As Hyunjin’s doctor, I highly recommend you bring him along. The little I know of him from Hyunjin leads me to believe he will prove critical in Hyunjin’s recovery. However, I will need to speak with him directly before I make any further decisions. The same will go for you and your wife.” 

“I understand,” Mr. Hwang confirmed. “We will head out immediately.” 

“Very well. I will see you shortly. I myself am about five minutes away from my clinic.” 

The call ended, and Junseok focused on getting there safely. If he was rushed to the emergency room for a traffic accident, he could do nothing to help the omega. The next fifteen minutes passed in a calm daze, wherein he gave a number of instructions and orders, and fought with the clock to get Hyunjin settled somewhere before his nature could push him even further down. If he dropped much further, it would take more than time and presence to pull him out. After a quick examination, Hyunjin proved deeper into himself than any other omega he’d ever treated. Time was critical, not to mention the head injury that could prove worse than his brief assessment showed. 

But he couldn’t examine that if Hyunjin wasn’t stable and awake. And Hyunjin would be neither of those things if he didn’t feel comfort and safety. So Junseok guided Hyunjin’s friends to get him in a stable state, and he listened carefully as they recounted events as carefully as possible. Junseok couldn’t afford to feel bad as the alphas left the room. His patient came first. When it was just him and Jisung, and Jisung opened up about the current rocky state between Hyunjin and Changbin, it only confirmed what Junseok had long since suspected. With purposeful gaze, Junseok gave nothing away, but still acknowledged the parts of Jisung’s tale that needed reassurance or confirmation. 

“Loss of appetite, single-minded nesting, and a full retreat into oneself are three of the most critical signs a mated omega is at risk of dropping. As I mentioned earlier, unmated omegas don’t drop. So, I wouldn’t have had any more of a clear idea this was a risk than you did. Don’t blame yourself, Jisung. You had no was of knowing.” He paused, “As for the matter with Changbin, well, he may or may not be on his way here.” 

Jisung’s gaze, full of fire and venom shot up. “Excuse me?” He said, no nonsense. “ _ Who  _ is coming here?” 

“I received a call from Hyunjin’s father while I was driving over. His parents and Changbin are on their way here.” 

“His  _ mother  _ is coming, too?” Jisung stood up, then, violently. “She is  _ not  _ allowed back here.” 

“No,” Dr. Kim nodded, “She is not.” 

Jisung gave a firm nod. “Damn straight.” He narrowed his eyes, “Changbin isn’t either.” 

“That,” Dr. Kim shook his head, “I cannot and will not promise you.” 

“Why not?” Jisung scowled. “He doesn’t deserve to be here with Hyunjin.  _ He  _ caused this.” 

“Maybe,” Dr. Kim stated. “But, the fact that he could potentially cause this, in an  _ unmated  _ omega, should tell you something Jisung. Something about their relationship. Which is why, when he gets here, I will need to speak with him about a few things. I am going to leave you here with Hyunjin, while I discuss things with his parents and Changbin. I will only bring Changbin back here, if as his doctor, I believe it is what is best. Can I trust you to first take care of Hyunjin in this state, and to do what is best for Hyunjin when the time comes?” 

Jisung glared at Junseok, mistrust evident in his eyes. However, for all the angst, there was a spark of curiosity and resignation. After a moment he nodded, “Of course. I’ll be here for him. I won’t stop you from doing what you think best,” Junseok went to open his mouth, but Jisung continued with fire in his eyes. “However, if I for  _ one second  _ feel as if Changbin is making it worse, I will throw him out on his ass.” 

Junseok laughed, “That sounds fair.” He grinned at Jisung. “Anybody who says an omega cannot be fierce has not met you.” 

Jisung blushed and looked down. From down the hall, the sound of raised voices reached their ears. “It sounds as if the rest of our party has joined. I’d best go take care of that. Hyunjin is under your protection.” 

With that, Dr. Kim Junseok strolled through the corridor until he met the pandemonium that had befallen his waiting room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you made it through!  
> More coming soon!!   
> Let me know what you thought!!  
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when a week or two ago I realized how long it had been since I updated, I debated with my inner circle on what to do. I had finished what is now Ch. 10, but I wanted to go a little bit further on plot for my next post. After much deliberation it was decided that i would post chapter ten on Christmas Eve - in it's 11,000 something worded glory...... but then on Christmas day I would post a shorter than usual chapter, but hitting the next point in plot I was desperate to provide you. So....  
> TRULY Merry Christmas (it's 10:30 on Christmas morning for me in my time zone).   
> And just know how much I love all of you and cannot express enough gratitude for your support and continue enthusiasm for my story!!
> 
> Enjoy the holidays!!
> 
> And... uh... forgive what I'm sure are many typos. Usually I'd read through the whole thing another two times to make sure everything flows, grammar/spelling check, etc... but ... I am going with speedy update on this one.

Bang Chan tapped his foot nervously against the floor of the auditorium, checking his watch once more in the dim lighting. 9:01. It had almost been ten minutes since Jisung had demanded his keys. He groaned, sinking further into his chair as a cold panic continued to fill his senses - specifically a panic that said he should have followed Jisung from the hall, not remained. 

On stage, the various dancers trickled out to take a final bow. Chan’s eyes scanned the dancers. He couldn’t find his boyfriend. Minho and Hyunjin were also absent. With that, Chan ignored propriety completely, and stood up, dragging Woojin to his feet. Woojin didn’t question him or put up resistance. Instead he followed Chan from the hall as he rushed to beat the crowd before they could start exiting. He whipped out his phone and dialed Felix. 

His boyfriend answered after a single ring - if you could even call it a full one. 

“ _ Chan _ ?” He asked, frantically. 

“What’s going on, Lix?” Chan asked his boyfriend.

_ “Didn’t you read your messages?”  _

“No. I was in the auditorium, still.” 

_ “Right. No time to talk, babe. I’m parked right out front. Hurry.”  _

“Right,” Chan nodded. “I’m coming.” 

The line went dead, and with a nervous look, Chan turned to Woojin. “Come on, we have to meet Felix.” 

“Right,” Woojin nodded once, before they ran out the door to meet Felix at his cherry red car, which was parked just where he said it would be. Felix’s blonde head scanned the parking lot anxiously. 

They piled into the small car quickly, Chan in the passenger's seat. Felix immediately put the car into drive and pushed from the parking lot, as the main doors opened to release the flood of audience members from the building. 

“Check your phone,” Felix said with no nonsense, as he drove towards the highway. 

Chan did as he was told, checking his messages. In a group chat that had been formed after the drama with Hyunjin and Changbin started, he found some answers to his many questions. 

 

**Mature Adults Only (5 members)**

**TheChillUncle:** Let me cut to the chase

**TheChillUncle:** Hyunjin just omega dropped

**TheChillUncle:** Jisung, Jeongin and I are taking him to his doctor at this address  **(link)**

**TheChillUncle:** Get here as soon as you can

**TheFunUncle:** Shit. I knew he was looking bad backstage, but I didn’t realize it was that bad

**TheChillUncle:** Me either. Jisung took Chan’s keys. Can you wait for him and Woojin? 

**TheFunUncle:** Of course.

**TheFunUncle:** …. Should someone message Changbin? 

**TheChillUncle:** Jisung was with him when I called to tell him what happened

**TheFunUncle:** Wait. Changbin was at the showcase?!?

**TheChillUncle:** Yup. But @TheAnxiousMama doesn’t want him around Hyunjin yet. So we aren’t supposed to tell Changbin where we are if he asks. 

**TheFunUncle:** But Changbin knows about the drop? 

**TheFunUncle:** Just got off the phone with Chan. They are one their way. 

**TheChillUncle:** Well we just pulled up at the doctors. Waiting in the car til the doctor gets here

**TheTiredDad:** Just got in Lix’s car with Woojin. 

**TheInsightfulUncle:** What Chan said. 

**TheInsightfulUncle:** Any news? 

**TheChillUncle:** The Doc just pulled up. Update you when I can. 

 

“They made it to the doctor’s and he just pulled up,” Chan updated Felix softly.

Felix sighed deeply, clearly relieved as he pulled onto the highway, cutting through traffic. “Okay.” 

Chan looked at his boyfriend, at his tight knuckled grip on the wheel and the furrow of his brow. “What are you thinking, baby?” Chan asked quietly, taking one of his hands and pressing a soft kiss to the back of the fingers, where blood was rushing back in, skin returning to a healthier color. 

Felix shivered slightly, exhaling deeply. “I could tell Hyunjin was in no condition to be there tonight. I should have pushed.” 

Chan sighed, “It wouldn’t have made a difference. Hyunjin was determined. He worked hard, and he wanted to show that. Besides, you try convincing that boy to sacrifice his grade.” 

“Still,” Felix pushed, “I should have stopped him from going out there. He could barely walk.” 

Chan gave a soft laugh, “And yet, maybe you couldn’t see from the wings, but Hyunjin’s dance was powerful. For being in the condition he was, Hyunjin left the audience breathless.” 

“I know,” Felix groaned, “I could see enough.” He gave Chan a side-glance, “He changed his choreo, you know.” 

Chan blinked, “What? Really?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know why. But his performance was different than what I’ve spied him practicing.” 

“Huh,” Chan intoned. 

“I wonder if he saw Changbin there?” Woojin asked quietly from the back. 

“It’s possible,” Felix shrugged. “But he’d have to have been really looking. It’s not easy to see from the stage. With the way the lights shine on you, you become blind to the dark audience past a few rows.” His smile grew sly, “Which means, of course, I could see you clearly.” 

Chan felt his ears grow hot at the look his boyfriend shot him. “That was the plan,” He said shyly. 

“I’m glad you are around for me, Hyung,” Felix smiled, softly. 

 

**Mature Adult Only (5 members)**

**TheChillUncle:** The Dr. Kicked me and Jeongin out of the room

**TheChillUncle:** Said Alpha’s couldn’t be around him right now

**TheInsightfulUncle:** But Jisung got to stay? 

**TheChillUncle:** Yeah.

**TheChillUncle:** You guys almost here? 

 

“Are we close?” Woojin asked, as Chan was reading the words in the messages. 

Felix glanced at his gps, “About two or three minutes,” He said simply. 

Chan read as Woojin relayed the information to the chat. 

“I kind of think we should tell Changbin,” Felix said softly.

Chan snorted, “Why? So he can fuck Hyunjin up even more?” 

“You and Jisung are driving me insane,” Woojin sighed from the back. “It’s possible you guys are making things worse with your animosity.” 

Chan turned, glaring, “I  _ tried  _ to speak to him,” he defended. 

“Maybe, but we also tried to trap him in a hallway for answers. Not really our finest moment.” 

“I was  _ trying  _ to protect Hyunjin,” Chan grumbled.

“I know,” Woojin nodded simply. “But clearly none of us have done a good job at that.” 

“We’re here,” Felix cut through the sadness of Woojin’s blunt words. He parked next to Chan’s car. 

As soon as the car was parked, Woojin and Chan moved to exit the car, not even waiting for Felix to turn the key. Chan knew his boyfriend would understand his rush. He bolted up the stairs, Woojin hot on his heels. He finally pushed through the door to Dr. Kim’s practice, causing both Minho and Jeongin to look up from a couch just inside. 

“Any word?” Chan asked briskly.

Minho shook his head, “Not really. He checked Hyunjin’s head as best as he could but because he’s dropped couldn’t run an MRI.” 

“Jisung is still back there?” Woojin asked.

“Yeah, and the doctor hasn’t come out yet, either,” Jeongin added.

“Wait,” Chan said suddenly, processing Minho’s words. “MRI? What happened to Hyunjin’s head?” 

“He hit it pretty hard when he fell,” Minho stated. He glanced towards the door, “Where’s Felix? Didn’t he come with you?” 

Chan turned his gaze, “He was right behind us.” His brow furrowed as he looked out the glass door, past the etched business sign on the glass. 

“So can you tell us more about what happened?” Woojin said, drawing his attention back towards the others in the room. 

Minho agreed easily, opening his mouth to tell the tale for what felt like the billionth time. But as his mouth opened, a new voice sounded from the doorway.

“Where is Dr. Kim?” 

All eyes turned to see an older couple enter the office. “Who-” Chan began to ask, only to stop as he focused in on their facial features. “You’re Hyunjin’s parents,” He stated, taking in the warm brown eyes of the man, and the features of the woman’s face, so like their son.

“We are,” Mr. Hwang stated. “Is there any news?”

“No,” Woojin answered simply. “And the Dr. hasn’t come out yet.” 

“Minho was about to tell us what happened when Hyunjin dropped,” Chan supplied. 

“I recognize you from the program,” Mrs. Hwang said. “You dance beautifully.” 

“Thank you,” Minho said, uncertainly.

“Would you tell me what happened to my son?” Mrs. Hwang asked, stepping closer to the boy and grabbing his hand. 

“Of course,” Minho said, bowing his head slightly. 

And then he was speaking. Chan listened carefully, but found his eyes slipping back to the hallway in search of his boyfriend. Where had Felix gone? 

 

Changbin tapped his foot anxiously against the floor of the car. 

In all of his life, he had never been more uncomfortable than he was in that moment - sitting in the backseat of the boy he loved, the boy he’d caused to omega drop, parents’ car, listening to the boy’s mother apologize again for something she still wouldn’t even explain, knowing that when they arrived, his friends - did he still deserve to call them that? - probably wouldn’t even let him past the door. 

Changbin startled from his thoughts as his phone started to buzz in his pocket. 

_ When you're alone, and life is making you lonely _

_ You can always go _

_ Downtown _

Changbin was confused to hear the ringtone - not expecting to hear from Felix, of all people, just then. The story of the younger’s ringtone selection was an embarrassing moment for him, but his pride wouldn’t let him change it. 

_ “I’ve got it!” Changbin said suddenly, turning towards the boy he was supposed to marry. “You’re from Australia, right? The land down under?”  _

_ Felix furrowed his brow, “Yes? Why?”  _

_ “There's that old song about Australia, right?” Changbin cleared his throat and sang what he thought the first part was. “Down Under!”  _

_ Felix gave him a strange look, “That’s not the song, Changbin.”  _

_ “Yes it is!” He searched through his phone, looking for the song he was sure he had right.  _

_ But Felix beat him to it, “See?” He said, as he started playing the song. _

_ “Oh,” Changbin turned red, “But it still works, right?”  _

_ Felix laughed, deep and careless, “No.”  _

_ “Well I think it does,” Changbin said stubbornly and set it as Felix’s ringtone.  _

With a nervous heartbeat, Changbin answered Felix’s call - breaking two weeks of silence from his friends. “Hello?”

“ _ Changbin _ ?” Felix’s voice was low, soft and very tentative. “ _ Hi. _ ” 

“Hey,” Changbin whispered back. 

_ “If the others knew I was calling you, I’d be in serious trouble, _ ” Felix whispered. “ _ But I think you have a right to know what is happening - especially with Hyunjin.”  _

“Is there any news?” Changbin asked, heart in his throat. “Has he woken up?” He saw both of the Hwangs stiffen in front of him. Mrs. Hwang turned back, an anxious question in her gaze.

_ “No, _ ” Felix whispered,  _ “At least not that I know of. We just got here, but I stayed in my car to call you while Chan and Woojin ran upstairs.”  _ He paused,  _ “I was calling primarily to give you the address of where to come.”  _

“Oh,” Changbin hummed, “Well,” He looked towards Mr. Hwang’s GPS, “I’m actually about a block from you, then.” 

_ “Oh,”  _ Felix said, clearly surprised,  _ “I thought the rest all decided not to tell you?”  _

“I’m sure they don’t want me anywhere near him,” Changbin laughed bitterly. “But I’m actually with his parents.” 

_ “His parents?”  _ Felix voice got a bit louder, “Oh,  _ is that you pulling up now?”  _

“Yeah,” Changbin confirmed, “That’s us.” 

_ “Ok,”  _ Felix said,  _ “I guess I’ll see you in a few seconds.”  _

Changbin heard the click on the phone, and watched the younger get out of his car. “That’s Felix,” He told Hyunjin’s parents. 

“Felix?” Mr. Hwang asked, curiously. “The one you were engaged to?” 

“Yes,” Changbin confirmed. “He was the one who called just now, to let me know where Hyunjin was if I didn’t already know.” 

“Oh,” Hyunjin’s mother whispered. “That was sweet of him.” 

“Yeah,” Changbin agreed. “He says Hyunjin is still dropped, as far as he knows.” 

“Okay,” Mrs. Hwang said, as the car came to a stop. “Thank you.” 

They exited quickly, and Changbin moved over to Felix. They stood a foot apart for a brief moment, not sure how to bridge the awkward tension. And then Felix gave him a dazzling smile and pulled him into his arms. “I’m glad you’re finally coming to your senses, Hyung.” 

Changbin patted his back, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. He tried to figure out what to say but couldn’t find anything appropriate. So he released Felix as soon as he could and stepped back. 

He turned towards the Hwang’s car, only to notice that both of Hyunjin’s parents were already heading through the doors - propriety and manners forgotten in their urgency to have an update on their son. 

“Changbin,” Felix said softly, when they started heading towards the doors. 

“Yeah?” Changbin said, heart pounding with nerves to be so near Hyunjin once more. 

“‘You might want to have me go first.” He hesitated, “Try to smooth things over. They aren’t going to be happy to see you.” 

“I’m well aware,” He said softly, as they walked down the hallway. “I’m not expecting anyone to let me in. I just-” He cut off biting his lip. “I just want to be where I can get updates.” He grabbed Felix’s shoulder as the other walked ahead of him, turning him around. “I never meant for  _ this  _ to happen,” He whispered softly. 

Felix’s eyes softened, “Of course not.” It was Felix’s turn to bite his lip as he examined Changbin’s face. “He was why you never fell for me, right?” 

Changbin blinked, not expecting Felix to confront him so directly. But he figured there was no point in denying anyone the truth and further. “Yes,” He confirmed after a pause, “It’s always been him.” 

Felix examined Changbin’s expression before nodding, understanding in his eyes. “You know, when I thought I had feelings for you, I was pretty hurt by how you didn’t have feelings for me. And I couldn’t figure it out. But, after Chan and I figured everything out, I know exactly what you mean. There’s never been anyone else for me but Chan.” 

“I’m happy for you, Lix.” Changbin tried not to sound bitter about his jealousy for the other’s happiness, about his desire to have the same happiness. “But I destroyed my chances with Hyunjin.” 

“I don’t believe that,” Felix sighed. “You didn’t mean for any of this to happen. You might have to work for it, but you still have a chance. You’ll just have to go through a few people to get there.” 

“Speaking of, I’m sure Chan and the others are wondering where you’ve gotten too.” 

“Probably. I still think you should let me go ahead and attempt to prepare the others.” 

Changbin shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I made the mess; I’ll deal with the consequences.” He gave Felix a wry smile. “Besides, I don’t imagine anyone could be worse than Jisung, earlier.” 

Felix laughed, “I don’t even want to imagine what happened there.” 

Changbin grimaced at the memory, but followed Felix as they turned the corner and headed towards the office. 

To his shame, Changbin hovered behind Felix, as they made their way towards the glass doors. He could hear Minho’s voice through the doorway.

“... And the next thing I knew he was crashing to the ground, smacking his head hard against the floor.” 

“He hit his head?” Changbin heard Mrs. Hwang ask, concern evident in her tone. 

“Yeah,” Minho continued. “But the doctor can’t really examine it while he’s dropped. So.” 

Felix opened the door, and Chan looked up. “Oh, good!” He said, smile bright. “I was wondering where you’d gotten…” His voice trailed off as he took in Changbin’s form behind his boyfriend. His eyes turned hard and glared at Felix. “What did you do?” He asked coldly.

Changbin felt Felix shrink a little in front of him, feeling his alpha’s distress. “I-” He began but he was cut off by two things - the approach of Chan closer and Mr. Hwang’s voice. 

“I brought him.” He said quietly. 

“Right,” Woojin said, eyeing Chan cautiously as he stared Changbin down and started to move his way. 

Changbin expected a lot of things as Chan approached him. He expected anger; he expected to be yelled at - put in his place. But he didn’t expect Chan’s fist to collide with his left eye in a strong right hook.

Changbin hit the ground suddenly, the sting of Chan’s wrath burning on his skin. He blinked, trying to make sense of his surroundings, but his vision became obscured by droplets of red that dripped onto his lashes. Chan had not only punched him; he’d punched him hard enough to draw blood. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sting he felt when crimson liquid brushed against his inner lid. He lifted his hand to rub at the tender skin and clear his vision, finally taking in the figures in front of him.

 Woojin and Minho were holding back Chan; Jeongin was standing in the background, eyes wide with panic, his hands covering his mouth in surprise. Felix was in a similar state of shock, and Changbin realized the younger’s mouth was moving, saying something to Chan, but Changbin couldn’t hear anything. It was like his head was submerged under miles of water, the angry voices only reaching him after passing through a tunnel of muted light. 

Chan was staring directly at him, and when Changbin’s gaze cleared, the Australian’s voice cut through the others, piercing through Changbin’s daze. 

“You’re late, Changbin.” His voice was calm, an eerie, unsettling contrast to the look of pure fury in his dark eyes. 

“How  _ dare  _ you be this late,” Chan continued. He managed to shake off Woojin and Minho’s hands, as he drew closer. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done to that boy?” Chan pointed towards the hallway, through which Hyunjin apparently rested. Chan paused, but not long enough for anyone else to speak. The room was dead silent, except for the rapid heartbeat echoing in Changbin’s own ears. 

“You  _ left  _ him, Changbin. You left him in a vulnerable state, scared, abandoned and alone. You cut yourself off from him, from me - from everyone. And apparently you crawled so far up your own ass, that you somehow cut yourself off from the man, the  _ alpha,  _ we all thought you were.” 

Changbin felt tears, long held in, slip from his eyes, mixing with blood, as he took in a shaky, shattering breath. “I know,” he said achingly sincere. 

“Do you, though?” Chan countered. “Do you actually comprehend the effect your selfish, arrogant actions had on him? Did you watch him personally, as he began to starve himself? Did you see the way he retreated to his nest, tears and heart broken pheromones soaking into his pillow every night? Did you see the way I had to wrap up his hand after the thorn of your poisonous, cowardly rose tore through his skin? Because I did. But I couldn’t put back together the shrapnel of his feelings when he realized you were gone and believed you would never come back. You did not just break Hyunjin’s heart, Seo Changbin, you broke his trust, his memories and the essence of who he is- all because you acted like not a single second of your lives together was worth more than your own pride.” Chan’s eyes narrowed, “So if you’re going to walk in here now, I need you to understand what you’ve done, and I want to know,  _ why  _ are you here?” 

“I love him,” Changbin whispered, softly - broken. “I love him, Chan.” A sob ripped from his throat, and he broke the older’s gaze to put his head in his hands.

“Well then,” Chan said, crouching down to lift Changbin’s gaze, with a gentle hand. “You’d better make sure the next time you walk out of this building, it’s with him.” 

“Would someone like to explain to me what’s going on here?” A new voice cut through the tension and silence of the room.

“Dr. Kim,” Minho said, stepping to the side of the room, so that the doctor could look more clearly at what was happening. 

Dr. Kim zeroed his gaze in no Changbin’s face, and then sighed, dramatically. “Could we maybe not make anyone bleed at the doctor’s? Just a thought? No?” He moved forward and extended his hand out for Changbin. “Come on. I’ll tend to that.” 

“Um, Dr. Kim?” Mrs. Hwang said softly.

“Hyunjin’s mother, I presume?” 

She nodded, “Yes.” She paused, “Can we see him?” 

Dr. Kim looked at him closely, “I’m sorry, Mrs. Hwang, but I can’t let you anywhere near your son, either of you.” He signaled for Changbin to follow him, “But you, come with me.” 

“Are you sure letting Changbin back is the right decision?” Chan asked bluntly. 

Dr. Kim turned to him, “I haven’t made a firm decision on anything, yet. But if I feel it is the right choice, none of you have a right to stop me.” 

“Very well,” Mr. Hwang said, turning his gaze to Changbin. “You bring him back to us, Seo Changbin.” 

Changbin didn’t know how to respond, so he bowed his head lightly and followed Dr. Kim past the others and into the hallway. Dr. Kim opened a door on the left side of the corridor, directly past a door that was open and looked like his office. “Through here,” He said, turning on the lights. “Hop up there,” He pointed to a typical doctor’s seat, with paper over a cushion, so that it could be easily removed for the next patient. 

Changbin easily did as he was told, watching silent as Dr. Kim rummaged through some cupboards, pulling out different gauze and antiseptic wipes. “Face that wall, please,” He said as he began to apply the disinfectant to Changbin’s face. 

“I missed the punch but got there in time to hear everything your friend said to you,” He said after a moment. “I also heard a similar tale from Jisung, who by the way, I imagine will be upset Chan beat him, literally, to the punch.” 

Despite himself, Changbin felt himself laugh, “Oh, I’m sure of that. He’s not pleased with me, at  _ all. _ ” 

“No,” Dr. Kim agreed, he isn’t. But he isn’t here. I am. Is there anything you’d like to explain?” 

Changbin felt his shoulders sag slightly at the question. “I didn’t leave him because I rejected him,” Changbin said after a moment of deliberation. “I left because I didn’t want to push him any further, not while I was in the middle of my rut.” 

“That is one part your friends don’t seem to know the full details on. Hyunjin didn’t open up to any of them about how far things went. Would you be willing to tell me?” 

Changbin shrugged, “We were packing to go home for the weekend, when I found a bag Hyunjin had kept from his heat - inside was my hoodie. I had no idea before that point that Hyunjin was an omega. But it hit me like a ton of bricks. Before I really understood it or could fully process anything, Hyunjin and I were on my bed, things getting out of hand, and I was on the edge of a full rut, knot aching like it never had before.” Changbin broke off with a hiss, as Dr. Kim pushed a tad too hard against his cut. 

“Sorry,” He said, lessening the pressure. “So you went into rut. Were you expecting one sometime soon?” 

Changbin shook his head, “Not at all. I shouldn’t have had my next one for quite some time.” 

“Interesting,” Dr. Kim said, stepping away to put his supplies down on a counter off to the side. 

“Is it?” Changbin questioned unsure.

“Very,” Dr. Kim nodded. “Hyunjin wasn’t actually in heat, was he?” 

Changbin furrowed his brow, “Well, no.”

“Had you ever been exposed to Hyunjin’s omega scent, heat or not, before that moment?” 

Changbin shook his head immediately. “No, I hadn’t, at least not in full strength. That was the first time.” 

“That’s what I thought. One more question. Your rut. How long did it last?” 

Changbin shrugged, “As long as they always do. A few days.” 

“Then it’s as I suspected,” Dr. Kim sighed. 

Changbin looked at the doctor in confusion, “Can you explain what you’re talking about? Because I am really lost.” 

Dr. Kim smiled in sympathy. “I know you are.” He gestured to a softer chair across the small room. “Why don’t you make yourself more comfortable, first. We could even move to my office if you’d prefer.” 

Changbin turned down the offer. “No thank you. I’d rather have some clarification to what is happening.” 

“Right,” Dr. Kim nodded, “Well I don’t know exactly why it happened, and we don’t have time to pull in his parents, but what you need to know first is that Hyunjin believed he was an alpha. For reasons we don’t know, yet, his mother had been, for several years, feeding him omega repressants.” 

Changbin’s eyes widened, “She was  _ what _ ?” He felt a growl rise in his chest, furious at the mere thought that someone had been meddling with his- with Hyunjin. 

“A story to be told later, I’m sure,” Dr. Kim brought him back to the present. “Regardless of the reasons, Hyunjin stopped taking them shortly after he moved to school, and by the time they wore off, years of repressed, not merely suppressed, pheromones collapsed in on themselves to cause a long and intense heat. And then, he started seeing me. You need to understand, Changbin, that I am not telling you this lightly. This is Hyunjin’s story and if you were  _ anyone  _ else I would not be divulging any of this, for privacy and safety reasons. But you are not just anyone, Seo Changbin. I believe that you and Hyunjin are true mates.” 

Changbin felt himself laugh, short and bitter, disbelief clouding his mind. “That’s impossible, Dr. Kim.” 

“Is it?” Dr. Kim raised his eyebrow. “Before you found out that Hyunjin was an omega, when you believed him to be an alpha, did your behavior towards him reflect a typical alpha to alpha relationship? Because from what Hyunjin told me, you acted territorial, possessive and as if you had a claim on Hyunjin. Omegas have a pre-heat, Changbin, or they are supposed to. But from what Hyunjin told me the day he first came in, his heat hit him suddenly. You wouldn’t have happened to be with him around when he started to come down with symptoms, would you have?” 

Changbin tried hard to remember the day that Jisung’s supposed surprise heat had occurred, what he now knew was actually Hyunjin’s. “It’s hard to remember for sure, but I think he was planning on eating lunch with me and my, then, fiance. Except he started feeling, well, sick. I hadn’t seen him until he showed up at the tteokbokki restaurant Felix was going to meet us at later.” 

“Tteokbokki? That is not a lightly scented food. Without rut or heat induced senses, you wouldn’t have been able to smell Hyunjin as his preheat came on, but he would have been able to smell you. My guess is, the preheat he was entering, just from being off the repressants, kick-started and skipped several stages as he smelled you. This is one of the reasons I believe his heat was so much worse, his body didn’t have as much time to prepare itself for his first heat.”

“Why is that significant, though?” Changbin asked.

“Because he skipped pre-heat, Changbin. And your rut, when you finally caught your first scent of Hyunjin, was more than just a few hours. It is true that the scent of an omega in heat can induce a  _ partial  _ rut in alphas, something alphas have exploited for generations as an excuse to abuse and take without asking. But that isn’t what happened to you. The scent of Hyunjin, heat or regardless, pushed you into an off-cycle rut that ran full term, right?” 

Changbin thought about what Dr. KIm was telling him, trying to make sense of what he was proposing. “Right, but…” he trailed off.

“What about the fact that Hyunjin dropped?” Dr. Kim pressed on. “Omegas don’t just drop, Changbin. Without having a living, mated alpha, an omega  _ will not  _ drop. It goes against their instincts for safety and protection. But Hyunjin dropped, despite being unclaimed.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying his omega recognizes that he has something deeper than a claim mark. His omega recognizes that he has a true mate.” 

“But he believed I abandoned him,” Changbin whispered, “So I don’t see how his omega would let him drop if he had no confidence that I would come.” 

“Isn’t it possible that his omega dropped in order to  _ ensure  _ you would come?” Dr. Kim stated bluntly. 

“Isn’t that just wishful thinking?” Changbin groaned. 

“It’s possible,” Dr. Kim nodded. “There isn’t a whole lot proven about true or even ideal mates. They are too rare.” 

“Then how can you be so sure?” 

“I won’t be sure until you draw near to Hyunjin, if you’re willing.” 

“What could me being near prove?” 

“There are very few circumstances under which an omega has risen from a drop without the coaxing of their mate, and the vast majority of those exceptions occurred due to the death of the omega’s mate.” 

“You think I can get him to wake up?” 

“I think you might be the best chance of it, yes.” 

Changbin felt hope rise in him, that he would finally be next to his omega, and then his hope shattered. “Wait. Jisung is in there, right? He won’t let me in.” 

Dr. Kim actually had the audacity to laugh at his question. “Yes he is. But I already spoke with him, Changbin. He won’t interfere. Besides, this is  _ my  _ office, not his.”

“So what do I do, once I’m in there?” Changbin asked, pulse racing with the need to  _ finally  _ be next to Hyunjin.

“Well, I’m going to check for any immediately negative reactions in his vitals. If he responds positively then you will stay with Hyunjin as much as possible, and we will work to identify and meet the need his omega feels was previously unmet.” 

“Okay,” Changbin agreed. “Can I see him now?” 

Dr. Kim stood with a smile and opened the door. “Are you wearing any suppressants?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yes.” 

“I figured as much,” He opened a door directly across from where they currently stood. “I need you to do your best to wash them from your skin, especially your neck, wrists and face.” 

“Of course,” Changbin agreed, slipping into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and immediately turned on the sink. As he did so he stared into the conflicted eyes of his reflection. He couldn’t see the cut Chan had caused; Dr. Kim had placed an adhesive bandage there. Changbin carefully washed around that area first, clearing some previously undried blood from his lower eyelid, and cheekbone. 

He worked quickly to clear his scent glands of foreign scents. When he was done cleaning them, he tested whether or not his scent was clear of others by rubbing his wrists together, releasing a small flood of pheromones. He smelled nothing foreign, but he did note that his scent itself was full of anxiety. 

He stared into his own eyes to ground himself.  “You’re going to see him,” He whispered, focusing on his scent. The last thing he needed to do was walk into Hyunjin’s space, anxiety and worry apparent in his scent. He needed to reign in the negative and focus on more positive notes.

_ Remember the first time you saw him dance. _ His reflection reminded him.  _ Or the first time he ran out of breath, laughing so hard, just at something you said. You were in your bedroom, not more than a month or two after you met. You’d never heard anything more beautiful than the way his careless giggles filled the space around you. You promised yourself you’d never forget that moment, and you haven’t.  _

Changbin’s scent shifted, finally, into something warmer, nutmeg overcoming the scent of cardamom, and filling the room with a sweeter spiced aroma. “You can do this,” He said softly, taking one more final glance at his nervous eyes, before he opened the door and followed Dr. Kim to the final room in the hallway. 

“Are you ready?” Dr. Kim asked him, scrutinizing Changbin carefully.

“I am,” Changbin nodded. “I’ll never forgive myself if I could have helped and I didn’t.” 

“Then welcome to the drop zone,” He opened the door gently, letting Changbin step in first. 

The first thing Changbin registered was that the air was filled to the brim with citrus scents. He’d only caught Hyunjin’s full, natural scent once, but he’d been too overwhelmed to take in anything more than the fact that he was an omega to dissect the distinct scent indicators, and the only brief, diluted versions of his scent he’d gotten over the months since he’d presented had been so suppressed he’d never been able to identify more than a vague impression of citrus and ‘warmth’. 

But just then, as he entered Hyunjin’s nesting space, all he could smell was him. He’d briefly experienced the same, when he’d entered their room for the last time. He remembered being awed by the unbridled scents then, but the difference between then and now was desperation. Where their bedroom had been a balanced blend of multiple, almost indistinguishable scents, including the protective scents of all Hyunjin’s friends, except himself, the anxiety in Hyunjin’s scent, now, meant that the previously subtle citrus was sharp and almost sour, less of a lemon or a lime, and more like a grapefruit. 

He started moving towards Hyunjin a few seconds later, once he’d fully processed the sensory onslaught. He glanced to the beeping heart monitor, noting with worry that Hyunjin’s pulse sounded irregular, and almost lethargic.  

Jisung’s voice cut through the otherwise silent room. “So you decided it was best, then?” His voice was both a combination of resignation and bitterness. 

“I did,” Dr. Kim said, simply. 

Changbin went to say something, but Jisung eyes took in the bandage on his face before he could and an annoyed whine left his lips. “Aw man! Who hit him?” 

“Chan,” Changbin answered easily. “I’m not convinced his knuckles aren’t cut open too, after how hard he hit me. Put me straight on my ass.” 

He watched as Jisung’s face turned satisfied. “Good.” 

Changbin smiled once, wryly, before he cleared his throat. “Look, Jisung, “I know you aren’t happy to see me, and I completely deserve that. But I need to be here. I  _ need  _ to fix this.” 

Jisung’s hard gaze analyzed Changbin, for what Changbin would probably never be completely sure.“You’re absolutely right. I’m  _ not  _ happy with you, in fact I really don’t like you at all right now.” Jisung’s gaze softened as he released a heavy sigh, “But, if you being here is going to pull my best friend out of danger, than yeah. Come fix your shit.” 

Changbin nodded, and finally stepped towards the unconscious omega. He made sure that as he approached Hyunjin, he regulated his scent. When he reached the boy’s side, any hesitation and confusion he’d felt walking down the hall and into the room evaporate. He felt his alpha rumbling around in his chest, instinct taking over. 

Changbin’s left hand reached out for Hyunjin’s. He turned the boys wrist over to interlock their fingers, releasing a cloud of pheromones directly against the scent glands on his omega’s wrists. His right hand lifted to brush against Hyunjin’s perfect cheekbone, thumb gently sliding over the skin towards his nose, where he released more warm spice into the air, letting the omega breathe in what was purely him, before his hand trailed down his jawline to rest against the scent gland on the left side of Hyunjin’s neck. As he released pheromones there, he brought his other hand up to mirror the action on the right side of the boys neck.

Changbin leaned forward as he did so, bringing his forehead to gently rest against Hyunjin’s own. This moment was about giving Hyunjin his scent, so he resisted his desire to cover himself in the other boy’s, holding himself back from nuzzling into the other’s neck, as he continued to scent his love with his wrists alone. He did however, let his lips press against Hyunjin’s forehead, leaving an asymmetrical trail towards his ear, where he whispered softly, too softly for the others to hear, “I love you, Hyunjin. I’ve  _ always  _ loved you.” 

He pulled back from his ear and climbed up onto the nest, softly taking Hyunjin’s hand in his own, wrist to wrist once more, as he curled around the taller boy, surrounding him with his warmth as best he could, forehead pressed against the space between his shoulder blades. 

He was too absorbed in his omega to register the way that Jisung and Dr. Kim analyzed the monitor, where Hyunjin’s pulse finally stabilized into something steady and strong, and the citrus in his scent receded into the blended warmth of cardamom and nutmeg that enveloped him fully, spiced cocoa at the core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs me...I'm scraping myself off the floor where I've become a puddle of soft goo. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin in the shoooower, yoooooh!   
> Loving flower pooooower, ha!   
> Cannot wake his princess  
> He’s a dumbass  
> Had to take a recess  
> He’s a fatass  
> ~ Han Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I gotta admit. It's 2 am... and I am so freaking exhausted. I've spent like... i don't even know... at LEAST seven hours straight writing tonight. Like not even kidding. I go back to work on Monday, and I didn't wanna go back without another really important chapter. So I stayed up super late writing for you all, my lovelies. That being said, It's 2 flip fracking am. I don't have energy to re-read and revise right now.. but nor do I have time to come back to it tomorrow. So it's kinda now or never? (not never, never never with me). So, if things are super choppy in places I do ask your humble apologies and forgiveness.   
> But, I need to get this chapter to you guys. Because I love you all so much. You have been there for me in one of my hardest years of life - EVER. I hope we continue to make great memories here in 2020. Geez. Can't believe it's 2020.   
> As always, my inner circle gets my utmost gratitude for supporting me. I love you all!   
> ENJOY! It is a fucking RIDE

_ Two Weeks,  _ Changbin thought anxiously,  _ It’s been two weeks since Hyunjin dropped.  _

“How is he doing today?” Dr. Kim said, walking into the room. He smiled warmly as he came over to the nest to check on Hyunjin’s vitals. Changbin shifted to let him check on the tubes and other things connected to the omega.

“Pretty much the same,” Changbin said sadly. “He isn’t awake, but if I step even more than a foot away his monitor goes crazy, at least when Jisung isn’t here, too.” 

After the first few hours scenting his omega, Changbin had needed to pee, so he’d moved across the floor to the adjoined bathroom - only to hear from behind the closed door as Hyunjin’s heart rate monitor went absolutely berserk. The nurse, who’d finally arrived a few hours prior, calmly, although her eyes had betrayed panic, directed Changbin to join Hyunjin once more in his nest. Changbin had done so immediately, shaking off his undried hands as he ran back 

The only other person Dr. Kim felt comfortable sending in, apart from himself, his staff and Changbin, was Jisung. Hyunjin's monitor would go crazy every time Changbin tried to go anywhere, but if Jisung was there when he left, it wasn't as drastic a reaction. Dr. Kim said it probably had to do with Hyunjin's fear of abandonment and rejection. When the omega sensed Changbin leaving he compared it to when he left him during his rut. And, as Jisung was the one to hold Hyunjin together then, the omega found temporary relief in his presence. 

So they had a schedule. Changbin was excused from his last few class sessions. Jisung stopped by briefly on the way, letting Changbin take care of anything he needed to do before the day started. When he was done with that, Jisung went to class with any work Changbin needed turned in. After classes he came back and took a brief shift, typically bringing Changbin lunch. Their friendship wasn't anywhere back to normal, but it was improving the longer Changbin showed he wasn't going to leave Hyunjin. 

Of course, classes ended for the semester after a few days, and so Jisung started coming by more often. When he did, Changbin and Jisung would sit together, one on either side of Hyunjin in the nest. After a few days it stopped becoming awkward to be in the same room. But both being in the nest became more uncomfortable when Dr. Kim had to hook up tubes and IVs to make sure Hyunjin was getting the nutrients he needed. 

Nights were the worst for Changbin. Dr. Kim had a life, a family. So at night, he'd leave his phone on but go home, leaving a few hours later than he would on a normal work day, and coming in earlier, as well. But he did leave. He had nurses take shifts coming in every few hours, but other than that it was just Changbin, alone with Hyunjin - wishing he would just wake up so he could reassure him that he was loved. 

"Anything unusual happen during the night?" Dr. Kim asked, writing Hyunjin’s vitals on the clipboard. 

"No," Changbin shook his head. "His heartbeat was steady." Changbin had both grown to hate the sound and love the sound of Hyunjin’s heart monitor. 

On the one hand, it assured Changbin that Hyunjin was still alive and stable, but on the other hand, when there was no change in his heart rate it also meant he was no closer to waking. 

“I see,” Dr. Kim said, setting the clipboard aside and turning to smile at Changbin. “Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll come out of it, soon. His vitals are healthy, and you’ve been scenting him constantly.” 

“I just wish I knew what he needed to wake up,” Changbin remarked, for what probably was the three-billionth time. 

“Why are you so certain you aren’t already providing it?” Dr. Kim said lightly. “Sometimes what people need is consistency. Maybe Hyunjin is trying to see if you are willing to do more than come for him. Maybe his omega is trying to find out if you are willing to  _ stay _ .” 

Changbin thought about that for a moment, but he was interrupted from formulating a definitive response by a knock and the cracking open of the door. Jisung poked his head in. He had a pretty good track record of showing up within five minutes of Dr. Kim arriving. 

“Is now a good time?” He asked politely. 

Changbin, who had needed to pee for the better part of three hours, nodding excitedly. “Now is perfect.” 

“Okay,” Jisung said simply, moving to enter. Dr. Kim and he exchanged simple words, while Jisung came over and sat next to Hyunjin. Changbin jumped up as soon as he could and ran over to take care of his business quickly.

When he entered the room once more, Dr. Kim and Jisung were discussing something softly. 

“What’s up?” He asked, anxiously. “Did he react poorly again?” 

“No,” Dr. Kim said quickly, “The opposite actually. There was no change in his heart rate when you left, this time.” 

“What does that mean?” Changbin asked, insecurity filling him. 

“If I knew, I’d tell you,” Dr. Kim said simply. “I have a pretty busy day though, a steady stream of patients lined up through to mid afternoon. Will you two be okay?” 

“Of course,” Jisung said simply. “I assume your nurses will still come monitor things?” 

“Of course,” Dr. Kim smiled. “Let me know if any changes occur.” 

“Alright, thank you, Dr. Kim.” Changbin smiled, moving back to the nest and climbing up, smoothly. 

“How is everyone?” Changbin asked after a quiet moment. 

“As well as to be expected,” Jisung provided. “Everyone is a nervous wreck, made more anxious by the fact that they aren’t allowed to even see him.” 

“Any word from his parents?” Changbin asked. 

Jisung appraised his clear annoyance, “I’ve run into his mom a few times in the waiting room. She doesn’t like going very far.” 

“Well, it’s not like she is getting anywhere  _ near  _ him,” Changbin snapped, “So she might as well just fuck off.” 

“That’s his choice to make, not yours.” Jisung snapped back. “Or are you planning on making choices for him again?” 

Changbin sighed. This wasn’t the first time Jisung had started an argument between them. Trying not to rise too much to the bait, Changbin turned to Jisung. “Are you saying you’d be fine letting her near Hyunjin, again?” 

“I’m not saying that,” Jisung grumbled. “I’m just saying Hyunjin has had enough people make decisions for him. Besides, being at odds with his parents, with  _ you _ ? That has brought him no good. I think if you’re being given a second chance by us to make this right, shouldn’t he get to decide if his parents get one as well?” 

Changbin didn’t treat Jisung to a response, too busy grumbling inside about the point Jisung was making, that he didn’t want to admit sounded smart. After an hour of ignoring one another, doing mindless things on their phones, Changbin felt his eyes grow heavy. He rarely slept at night, typically too anxious about Hyunjin’s state to let himself sleep, not when he was the only one there to make sure the boy was still breathing. So, as Jisung kept watch, Changbin gave into sleep. 

It was several hours before Jisung shook his shoulder, waking him oddly gently. 

“Changbin,” He said, voice low. “I gotta head out soon. If you need to do anything, now is the time.” 

Changbin groaned, but rolled out of the nest within a few short seconds. “Thanks,” He acknowledged, voice coming through layers of gravel. 

“Sure.” 

Changbin didn’t look behind him as he moved groggily towards the bathroom, grabbing a small duffel bag on the way, the one Jisung had brought him a few days back, fresh clothes inside. He couldn’t be away from Hyunjin for long, but he did have enough time for a quick shower. He threw the bag on the counter, appraising his reflection sleepily. 

His eyes were barely open, completely worn down by sleep, dark circles maring his skin. He rubbed at them wearily, grateful there was finally no pain. It had taken a while, but the last of the bruise around his eye seemed to be faded, the cut nothing more than a scabbed over itch. Chan may have hit him hard, but the physical remnants faded quickly.

As for the emotional, well, Changbin still hadn’t had much courage to contact his friends, having relied almost entirely on Jisung to relay messages back and forth. But from what Jisung had said, a lot of their anger had faded with Chan’s outburst and subsequent push through the door of Dr. Kim’s office. They all trusted the Dr.’s decision, even if they didn’t know his reasoning. So, Changbin had held off on contacting them until he had better news to give them. 

Changbin supposed it was already a minute he’d been in the bathroom when he shook himself into action. Even a minute was dangerous when idled away. Every second affected Hyunjin’s health. So he stripped down and climbed into the shower, determined to make it as quick as possible. Hyunjin was relying on him, and he’d be damned if he let his love down once more.    
  


  
  


For the longest time, darkness was the only thing perceivable. 

It wasn’t a cold darkness, but nor was it warm. 

It didn’t  _ feel  _ of anything, it just existed. 

But even existence loses its certainty when the eye of the storm is no lighter than the chaos surrounding it - or was everything perfectly still? It was impossible to tell. 

Somewhere, in the middle of all that endless shadow, Hyunjin cradled himself, arms wrapped tightly around himself, as if holding onto himself was the only way he could keep from slipping into the total nothingness around him. If he could just feel himself he could believe that there was more than the sightless void around him. 

Had he just opened his eyes? Or were they always open? Maybe it had always been there. Maybe it appeared between one timeless moment and the next. Noticing it did not cause immediate relief. The darkness had become familiar, and Hyunjin did not know if he was capable of stepping from that which he had learned to trust - for if darkness is all one ever knows, a beam of light is as feared as a shadow beneath the sun. 

He avoided it, averted his gaze, convinced himself that it wasn’t there. Even still, curiosity has a way of creeping through one’s control, especially when curiosity is the only companion one has. 

Regardless, It’s funny how long it took him to take the first step. Not because he didn’t eventually want to, but because suddenly he didn’t remember how. Had he ever done so before? It was hard to tell. 

Sitting there, Hyunjin had almost grown to believe the darkness was an envelope, something tangible, something physical. But as his form found a way to move, the thing that unsettled him the most was learning that the darkness was empty. How could something, something that completely  _ fills  _ space be so entirely absent of presence? 

He approached the light like a chick hatching from its egg - relying on his own strength, despite barely making a dent with each peck. But with every stumbling step he took, he did his best to make sense of the shapes which were sluggishly getting clearer. 

The light itself probably only appeared bright because it cut through so much black. Anywhere else, if such a place existed, the light probably would not be as bright. But as Hyunjin finally made it through the tunnel of pure black, he appraised the soft glow of light that shone down in a small circle. Directly below the center of the light source, a tall rectangular structure stood, seemingly made from tendrils of shadow. 

Hyunjin approached the frame cautiously, perplexed as to the way that the writhing shadows formed the shape now standing between him and more blackness, all without losing form beneath the presence of light. Not even the light could penetrate the shadows of the ominous structure. 

Before he decided to do it, Hyunjin's hand left his body to stretch forward and caress it. Where the darkness before had been empty, this shape was physical. His hand did not disappear into the shapes, but rather moved along a velvety surface. He slid his fingers up and back down the velvet pole, marveling at how firm it was beneath his grasp. With wonder, Hyunjin moved his hand towards the middle, the empty space between the shape. But where he expected nothingness to resume, he stumbled back in fear, as the negative space rippled in reaction to his touch. 

In the epicenter of the waves, like smoke in a bottle, the form undulated into being on the other side of the frame, providing Hyunjin’s vision with colors he had forgotten existed. A tall boy stood before him, strange eyes, one an icy blue, the other a deep, blood red, stared lifeless at Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s own eyes raked over the boy’s form, from the mole beneath his eye, to his soft, yet defined abdomen and further down. The boy was naked, leaving no inch of his skin hidden from Hyunjin’s examination. Startling a little, Hyunjin moved to the right, peering around the frame, the boy didn’t move, but when he looked around the shape of the frame, no one was there. He moved back to the center to confront the frozen boy.

“Who are you?” Hyunjin asked, voice melting into the emptiness around him. 

The boy blinked into motion, raising his hand to press against the space between them. Hyunjin looked into the strange eyes, which were pleading with Hyunjin. Furrowing his brow, Hyunjin lifted his hand to the odd space between them. For a brief second, their hands held firm on opposite sides, and then his fingers sunk into the gelatinous substance, brushing against the boy’s warm skin. The boys hand curled around Hyunjin’s wrist and started to pull. 

Panicking, Hyunjin yanked his wrist back, and stepped away from the frame. He watched as the boy on the other side collapsed, red and blue eyes meeting Hyunjin’s once more, as his body convulsed, and began to change. With horror, Hyunjin watched the boy shrink in size, hands and feet becoming paws, as he morphed into a creature with caramel fur.

Hyunjin held his breath, fear taking him as he attempted to make sense of the transformation he’d just witnessed.  _ “What _ are you,” He managed to choke out.

He was met with silence and a cold glance, as the large head of a wolf turned his way. 

The caramel wolf, eyes that had been strange on a human face now piercing through Hyunjin’s mind with calculated danger, perfectly at ease. The wolf trotted towards the barrier between them, black nose causing ripples once more, as it pressed against the barrier. But as the ripples cleared, the wolf’s figure was transposed with the boys once more, layering upon one another. But the boy’s eyes were not red and blue, rather they were brown, and filled with terror. Hyunjin lifted his hand, and the boy lifted his as well, face flickering with shock as his hand stilled - in perfect timing with Hyunjin’s own. Hyunjin glanced at the wolf, whose fur he realized, matched the boy’s hair. A dark, black spot rested beneath the eye of the wolf, right where a mole sat under the boy’s. 

Hyunjin fell to the ground, and suddenly, for the first time since he’d become aware of the darkness around him, he felt a shiver of cold run down his spine, his bare spine. How had Hyunjin not realized he was naked? As he had when he’d first awoken, Hyunjin wrapped his arms around himself, all the while watching the boy in the _mirror_ do the same. “I am you,” Hyunjin whispered in awe.

The wolf inclined his head, bumping his nose against the strange mirror once more. When he moved back, Hyunjin’s reflection was gone, and the wolf was all that remained. 

Hyunjin crawled forward to sit in front of the space, a few inches behind, but still close. “Why am I here?” He asked softly, not really expecting a response - how could you from an animal? 

The wolf blinked at him, processing his words before he nudged the space between them. Hyunjin watched as images played across the surface, moving out from the tip of the wolf’s muzzle, different sounds accompanying the images, sliding forward as if through miles of water. But with each image and muffled sound, came a fragment of Hyunjin’s memories. 

_ “Hyunjin,” a beautiful woman smiled at him, “Make sure you don’t wander too far, alright? Dinner will be soon.” Mom,  _ Hyunjin thought. The word was accompanied by a stab of pain in his chest, he clutched his naked chest with his hand, breathing hard, as he doubled forward in pain. “Mom,” He whispered aloud. 

_“Hyunjin, your mother tells me you made a new friend?”_ _Dad._ The man speaking was tall, and he smiled at Hyunjin so warmly across the mirror’s gel-like surface. _“His parents invited all of us over for dinner, make sure you are respectful.”_

_ “Of course, Dad,” Young Hyunjin wore a stubborn expression. “But he’s not just my friend. He’s my  _ best  _ friend.”  _

_ “My mistake, Son,” His father smiled, ruffling his hair.  _ “ _ Now go wash up, alright?”  _

The images shifted, and Hyunjin was older,  _ “Mom, look!” He ran through the living room, “I came first in my class!” His smile was bright as he flourished a large paper in front of his mother’s face. She grabbed it from him, a radiant smile on her face. _

_ “Hyunjin, that’s amazing!” She pinched his cheek, “I’m proud of you for working so hard!”  _

_ Hyunjin pouted, “Are you saying I’m not naturally gifted?”  _

_ His mother laughed, “Of course you were born smart, Jinnie,” she kneeled in front of him, “But you have something even greater than talent,” She tapped his small chest, “You have a good heart, and you are willing to work hard. I’d be proud of you no matter what score you got, if you tried your hardest.”  _

_ Hyunjin smiled at her, “You promise, Mom? You promise you’ll always be proud of me?”  _

_ She pinched his nose, “When you give your whole heart? Always.”  _

Hyunjin raised his hand to his cheek, where he felt the liquid of a tear slipping down. “Liar,” He whispered. He didn’t even know why he felt that way, not yet, everything was still coming so slowly and fragmented. 

_ “Hi, Dad, _ ” A version more like the boy from the mirror said. Despite the smile he wore, his eyes betrayed a layer of pain that the Hyunjin observing didn’t understand. 

_ “Hyunjin,” His father gave him a nervous glance. “Did you find anything out at the doctor’s?”  _

_ “Yeah, he said I’m an alpha.” he looked down at his feet.  _

“That’s wrong,” Hyunjin looked up from the images, towards the wolf. “I’m an omega.” He didn’t know how he knew, but he was certain.

To his surprise the wolf rolled his eyes, and motioned his head towards the images, as if to say, “watch you idiot.” 

Hyunjin felt himself grin slightly, but did as signaled. The next several images came in even more rapid flashes,  _ A heat, a command, and sadness - so much sadness.  _

“It hurts,” Hyunjin groaned, heart palpitating frantically beneath his palm. 

He watched his mother walk out of a room, his father sending him into subservience, a boy with big eyes at his side,  _ Jisung, _ holding him together as he made his way home. But when he got to the apartment, exiting the elevator, things got fuzzy. 

He scrambled his brain, trying to recall what happened next. He felt like he was missing something very important, some _ one _ . 

“Is Jisung my best friend?” He asked the wolf. “Is that who I meant when I spoke with my father as a child?” 

If he had been surprised when the wolf had rolled his eyes, Hyunjin was absolutely stunned when the wolf growled, teeth bared. With a snap of teeth, and two glowing eyes, the wolf sent the images rippling once more. 

The pain Hyunjin had felt while remembering his mom completely paled in comparison to the pain and bombardment of other feelings that assaulted him as the next series of images played before him. 

_ “Changbin,”  _ he gasped, breathlessly, raising his hand to touch the rippling image of the person he loved most in the world. “How could I forget you?” He cried, sobs rising to his throat, despite the onslaught of pain to his chest. 

_ Two boys sat on a bench next to a park, smiling at one another.  _

_ “What’s more than friends?” One of them asked. _

_ “Best friends?” Small Hyunjin grinned widely.  _

_ “Hwang Hyunjin, I like the way you think! From here on out, you’re my best friend!”  _

_ “Perfect! That means I can always be the one to protect you!”  _

_ “And I’ll always be around, so you don’t feel lonely.”  _

Hyunjin felt another sob slip from his mouth, and just like with his mother, “Liar,” Slipped from his lips. “He left me,” He cried to the wolf. He hadn’t seen the memory yet, but he knew it was true. The wolf growled at him once more, directing his attention back to his fragmented memories. 

Hyunjin sat through memory after memory of him and Changbin over the years, cuddling, laughing, dancing, playing games, and just  _ existing  _ together. Until they couldn’t anymore. 

_ “Hyunjin,” Changbin whispered, sitting next to Hyunjin on the bed where he had been busy watching a drama.  _

_ “What’s wrong?” Hyunjin said immediately, putting his laptop away and pulling Changbin into his arms. Changbin’s eyes had been red and swollen.  _

_ “My p-parents,”  _

_ “What happened to them?” Hyunjin said, worried. “Are they okay?”  _

_ Changbin shook his head, “No, I mean yes. But-” he sobbed harder, “Oh, Hyunjin! They’re making me get married!”  _

Hyunjin watched his younger self grow stiff against Changbin, face turning blank.  _ “I- you,” He breathed slowly, “Married?”  _

_ Changbin leaned back and appraised Hyunjin’s face. Both faces were full of clear pain, but each did their best to bury it. “Yes,” Changbin managed to say.  _

_ Hyunjin lifted his hand to Changbin’s forehead, pushing back his hair and smiling at him softly. “It’s going to be okay, Changbin. Even if you do get married, I promised I’d always protect you, remember? That will never change.” He brought his face forward to place a kiss on Changbin’s forehead. “But you can stay right here and cry for as long as you need to.”  _

_ “What am I going to do without you, Hwang Hyunjin?” Changbin collapsed into his arms, sobbing harder than ever.  _

_ “You’ll never find out, Changbin.”  _

The images shifted, and Hyunjin saw himself kneeling on Jisung’s nest, Changbin’s hoodie wrapping him tightly as he moaned into the air, crying out for his alpha. 

The scene shifted, to a few days later. Woojin was in the kitchen cooking. When, Changbin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin between his shoulder blades _. “Pay attention to me, Jinnie,” the older whined.  _

Watching the scene play out from this angle was bizarre, as he could somehow see a clearer picture of Changbin’s insecurity and desperation. And Hyunjin felt terrible, to see Changbin’s face after he ruffled his hair and dismissed him, saying he had other things to do. “Pay attention to him, stupid,” He snapped at his memory self. 

He was pleased to see the scene shift into the two of them in their room, a laptop open and playing a drama he didn’t care to identify at the moment.  _ He cleared his throat, scooting to the side, as Changbin started to crawl in. Hyunjin went to close his laptop, but Changbin smiled. “Leave it. You’ve still go to finish your episode, right?”  _ Hyunjin smiled to see them banter, moving closer to one another, Hyunjin playing with Changbin’s hair. Hyunjin ached to return to that quiet moment, when so much had been right between the two of them, nestled together in a nest that just hadn’t been named as much. 

But after that moment, he watched them grow steadily further apart, others growing closer to each of them in one another’s places. And then came another movie night, where their hands strayed beneath blankets, holding fast, disregarding consequences and feelings as they gradually removed the space between them. Hyunjin watched himself fade into sleep, Changbin’s soft fingers taking their turn in his hair, a soft smile on the boy’s face as he watched Hyunjin sleep more than the movie that was still playing, until the alpha eventually picked up Hyunjin, and moved him back to their room.

_ Changbin leaned down, ready to put Hyunjin onto his own bed, but Hyunjin’s arms tightened around his neck.  _

_ “No, _ ”  _ He whispered, “With Alpha.”  _

_ “With Alpha?” Changbin blinked.  _ Hyunjin watched his face flicker in pain,  _ “You want Jeongin?”  _

“Idiot,” Hyunjin sighed. How was it so hard for Changbin to miss what he had been trying to say.  

_ “No,”  _ his memory self said, echoing his current frustration as he held on tighter.  _ “With Alpha.”  _

_ “I don’t know who you want, Jinnie. Would you like to stay with me?”  _

“Where else would I have ever gone?” 

Hyunjin watched Changbin put him in his own bed and hold him tight. He was certain if he could only have that same tightness around him now, he would not feel so lost or alone in this lifeless place. 

“He’s always been my alpha,” Hyunjin whimpered. “Why didn’t he want me?” 

The images shifted once more to his argument with his parents, only this time when he got home, the missing piece from before was there. He watched Changbin approach Jisung and demand he give Hyunjin over. 

_ “Give him to me,” Changbin’s voice bore no more patience to be defied. But even still the omega had turned to Hyunjin. _

_ “Is that okay, Jinnie?”  _

_ “Yes, Please.” _

And once more, instead of going into his own bed, he had demanded Changbin’s bed over his own. Except everything was wrong that time. 

_ “Smells like LIxie. Wanna smell you, Changbin.”  _

He hadn’t been satisfied that night until Changbin had held him tightly as he’d fallen asleep. 

That was the last time they had really been close. Hyunjin remembered, without requiring the next flashing images to remind him. Even the night that Hyunjin had learned Changbin was free from his engagement, they had been hesitant to hold one another. He still watched all of it play out, until the next morning, when Changbin had found his hoodie. Hyunjin tensed.

“No,” He cried out, “Please don’t make me watch this.” His eyes sought out the wolf, “Please, I can’t watch him  _ leave me  _ again.” 

But the images did not stop. Hyunjin turned away from the mirror, attempting to stand up and move away, but when he did so, he made it no more than a step before another mirror whisped into place in front of him. He shifted right, and another came into focus, repeating a third time on his left, until all around him, on all four sides, were a pair of red and blue eyes, and the images of Changbin holding Hyunjin beneath him. Hyunjin fell to his knees sobbing. He couldn’t handle this. “Stop,” He cried, hands holding his head, as Changbin’s words filled his ears.

_ “Fuck, Hyunjin. I’m so sorry.”  _

“No!” Hyunjin screamed, “Stop,  _ no!”  _

_ “I’m so sorry, Hyunjin. I shouldn’t have done that. Don’t follow me.”  _

_ “Changbin, please, _ ” 

“Please,” 

_ “Don’t leave me.”  _

“Please, don’t leave me.” 

Hyunjin lifted his fists, trying to break the mirrors, but they weren’t made of glass. They refused to shatter beneath his hands, instead they sucked on his fingers, pulling him further into the memory. And he was as naked to the feeling as he was to the darkness. His screams echoed off the rippling images, shredding his lungs until all that was left of him was a shaking form on the dark, abyssal ground. 

He barely felt it when a wet nose nudged his cheek, a warm body curling up to his side in the darkness. Hyunjin’s fingers slid over the fur of the wolf, burying themselves deep, head coming to rest against the animals side. “Why would you show me that,” He cried into the fur. 

_ You needed to see.  _

Hyunjin froze against the creature. “Y-you can speak?” 

_ Not exactly. But you can hear me if you listen hard enough.  _ The wolf angled his neck to look directly at Hyunjin,  _ Took you long enough.  _

“What are you?” Hyunjin asked, sitting up while maintaining eye contact. 

_ I am the omega that lives in your soul.  _

Hyunjin took a moment to process the idea. “Where are we, then? I’m so confused.” 

_ We are near where I always dwell,  _ the wolf glanced towards the mirror - there was only one, now.  _ Only this time you are here as well.  _

“How?” 

_ You were in distress, broken to your core. I cannot put you back together again alone. Just as you cannot find your answers without accepting me.  _

“You think I don’t accept you?” Hyunjin asked, confused. 

_ You don’t accept  _ yourself,  _ and therefore you reject me.  _

_ “ _ How have I not accepted myself?” Hyunjin questioned.

_ You have been ashamed to be who you truly are. You hid the truth from those who surrounded you. You were more scared to lose what has always been yours, than to show yourself as who and what you are.  _

“Haven’t I been living as an omega?” 

_ If you consider omegas to be nothing more than whimpering, helpless pups who are incapable of  caring for themselves, than sure. You have succeeded masterfully.  _

“So…..I haven’t been?” 

_ No, Hyunjin. Omegas are protectors. You were more of a protector as a child, than you are now. How will you ever be strong enough to raise a litter of your own, if you weaken yourself to point of starvation, just because you suppose you have been abandoned.  _

“But, I was abandoned and rejected.” 

_ Did you pay no attention to the memories I showed you? Did you miss your alpha’s pain, as it was so clearly presented to you time and again?  _

“He’s not my alpha.” 

_ Hyunjin, where do you think we are?  _

“In my mind? I guess?” 

_ And how has your consciousness dropped so low as to be here with me?  _

“I don’t really get what you mean.” 

_ Hyunjin, how have you  _ dropped  _ so low in consciousness?  _

“How have I dropped? Dropped? Wait, I omega dropped?” 

The wolf gave a small huff.  _ Obviously. And don’t you know what an omega requires to feel safe enough in a drop?  _

“Uh, I thought the whole point was that they don’t feel safe so they drop?” 

_ You have so much to learn about the true nature of omegas. We would  _ never  _ endanger ourselves or our packs, if we did not trust someone  _ completely,  _ an alpha and a mate, to guard us while we heal. _

“But, I’m not mated,” Hyunjin was so incredibly lost. 

_ You are not  _ claimed,  _ but that does not mean you are mateless. _

“But…..I’m not mated.” 

The wolf raised its paw to claw at his muzzle.  _ It is no wonder you think that way, since clearly you are a moron. Hyunjin. I’m sick of trying to get you to come to the conclusion on your own. Clearly I need to spell it out for you. We have a mate. His name is Changbin. And he did not reject us.  _

“Um, first, prove it. Second, I don’t have a mate. third, he  _ did  _ reject me -  _ twice.”  _

_ First, prove it yourself - you imbecile, Second, I just said you did and I’m your bloody omega, so what I say goes, and Third,  _ The wolf growled,  _ He didn’t reject you. Who do you think is protecting us  _ right. now.

“Huh,” Hyunjin thought, “I hadn’t thought about that.” He paused, thinking. “Well, how long have I been dropped for?” 

His omega rolled his eyes once more.  _ I am not even going to treat that to a response.  _

“I mean, you just did, sort of? You responded, didn’t you?” 

The omega snapped his teeth in Hyunjin’s direction.  _ Figure it out yourself.  _

“But, how am I supposed to figure out  _ anything  _ from here?” 

_ Maybe, if you hadn’t been such a panicked child when I first tried to guide you to the next place, you would already have your answers. _

Hyunjin thought back to the moment he’d first touched hands with the boy in the mirror, and how the boy had pulled on his wrist. “Oh. Wait, you mean I can walk through that thing?” 

The only response Hyunjin got was a tail in his face, as the frustrated wolf leaped through the mirror. 

“Well fine, nice talking to you, too!” Hyunjin snapped. 

He almost resisted following the creature completely, just to spite him further. “Have fun keeping me dropped,” He would have said as he sat on his bottom and watched the wolf whine. But, he had to admit, he wanted his answers more than his pride wanted to stay. 

So, with great reluctance, and much mumbling, Hyunjin paused for only a second before he sprung through the mirror - or at least tried. It’s kind of hard to keep momentum in jello. 

 

The first thing Hyunjin registered, after the mirror was done sludging him out, was how unbearably bright everything was around him. The second thing was the undeniable scent of Changbin, permeating every surface in this new place. 

If where he had first awoken was darkness, and empty space, this new location was it’s opposite in every sense. Instead of dark there was light, the kind of light that burned the inside of the eyelids, when you tried to close them. But mixed in with all of that white, were colors - the most intoxicating colors Hyunjin had ever seen - neon blues, and greens and pinks and purples and teals, that formed his own private Aurora Borealis of scents and landscapes of tranquility. Every color, represented a different strand of Changbin’s scent. Hyunjin had never been so completely encircled by everything that was purely Changbin. 

_ I see you finally stopped being a moron,  _ His wolf grumbled, a few feet away. The deepest of the color’s swirled around his form, almost caressing him as they moved through the air. And Hyunjin was surprised to see the wolf’s eyes no longer glowed in red and blue. Instead, they were a deep, warm brown - the same shade Hyunjin now recalled his own eyes to hold. 

“In what sense? I was convinced you think only the worst of me.” 

_ I do not think the worst of you, Hwang Hyunjin. I am you. I am just the more intelligent side of the two of us. While you wallow in your pointless arguments and self-depreciating pity, I tend to get the job done.  _

Hyunjin decided  _ not  _ to rise to that bait. “Why does it smell like Changbin, here?” 

_ Because our Alpha is out there, scenting us. And as this is the place where I dwell, his scent is most potent here.  _

“So, you just chill in a white room?” 

_ Don’t you have more important questions?  _

“Right, well you claim that, despite being unclaimed, I have a mate and it is Changbin, and he hasn’t rejected me. How the hell am I supposed to believe that, when the last I saw of him was his perfectly fine ass walking through a giant door, after I-”

_ Okay, I’m gonna stop you there. I know very well what you had just done when he left the room. Why? Because I was there, as I always have been. But clearly, only one of us pays attention.  _

“Why are you so mean to me?” 

_ I am not being mean. I am simply trying to get the facts through your seemingly thick skull. I know what your dance was. Technically it was our dance. And I understood the call we projected with every twitch of muscle. You believe that it did not reach our alpha. And I admit, I believed so as well. Just as I believed that we were rejected.  _

“If you believed that, what makes you think differently, now?” 

_ Take a deep breath, Hyunjin. What do you smell - beyond his simple scent? What is he telling us? Because every scent that he has ever leaked, has told us something, everything.  _

Hyunjin closed his eyes, following the omega’s instructions and breathing in deeply. Pheromones were a complicated thing, at least that is what Hyunjin had always believed. But as he breathed in the surrounding pheromones, now, he suddenly wondered how he had always been so confused.

_ That’s it,  _ his wolf told him.  _ Stop thinking with your head, and start feeling with your nose.  _

“Protection,” Hyunjin whispered, breathing in a passing scent. His eyes opened slightly, to see tendrils of green passing his head. He closed his eyes again, moving forward, “Care,” He blinked, seeing teal flutter by.

“Belonging,” Pink, “Guilt,” Blue, “L-” Hyunjin gasped.

His eyes zeroed in on the outlines of purple swirling around every single other color, intermingling, springing in an odd shade from where blue and pink intersected, infusing itself with the greens, and teals. There was at least one tendril of purple touching every other scented color. “Love,” he whispered, reverently. “He loves me.” 

And as his wolf came up beside him and nuzzled his nose into Hyunjin’s hanging hand, Hyunjin realized he was finally seeing and understanding Changbin, like never before. 

_ Us,  _ his wolf purred,  _ Alpha loves us.  _

“How did you pick up on so much, even in my memories, that I was blind to?” Hyunjin asked, kneeling beside his wolf, petting his head gently. 

_ You only see with your eyes. I see with much, much more. And I will always be able to read my mate. _

“It doesn’t make sense,” Hyunjin said softly. The omega wolf started to growl in annoyance, but Hyunjin continued quickly. “It doesn’t make sense,  _ but  _ it does feel right. I can’t explain it. I just  _ know  _ Changbin is my-” he watched the wolf’s eyes narrow, “Our, mate.” 

_ I know.  _ The wolf said simply.  _ I’ve always known.  _

“So what now?” Hyunjin asked, standing up. 

_ Now you wake up and claim what is ours, dummy.  _

“Are you always going to insult me?” 

_ Are you always going to make problems where there are none?  _

“I mean…. Probably?” 

_ Then yes. But that doesn’t mean they are insults.  _

“Fine. But seriously, What now?” Hyunjin shrugged, “I mean like,  _ how _ ?” 

_ I could bite you and see if that works?  _

“Or you could just like, open another one of those fancy mirror doors?” He hesitated, “But maybe without the weird jello?” 

_ You mean like the one over there? The one that has been there this whole time?  _

“What?” Hyunjin said, shocked, “Where?” 

He looked around, and sure enough, there was another doorway some ways away, through which it almost looked like the night sky. He moved towards it. 

“This will wake me up?” He asked curiously. 

_ I mean, I’ve never tried it before?  _

“Well, is it safe?” 

_ Probably.  _

“Huh, that’s a great yelp review. Guess there's no other choice though?” He started to move towards the gateway, but then hesitated, leaning down once more to run his fingers through his wolf’s fur. “Will I remember you?” 

The wolf nuzzled his head against Hyunjin’s hand one more time, a tear suddenly slipping from his eye.  _ What happens in the subconscious,  _ he sighed leaping at Hyunjin suddenly to push him through the gateway,  _ stays in the subconscious.  _

Hyunjin’s eyes were wide as his body slurped its way backwards into a substance that felt more like pudding, this time. 

_ I’ll see you next time, Hyunjin. Try not to be too dumb. _

Hyunjin grinned, “No promises.” 

And then everything went black once more. 

 

Jisung crossed out another line in his notebook. “Well that’s shit,” He sighed. 

_ I’ll fuck you, I’ll fuck me in you, even when I want to poke out your eyes  _

He sighed again. “Dammit Changbin. Where is my lyric partner when I need him?” 

With a grin, Jisung came up with an idea, and quickly started penning some lyrics, to the steady beating of Hyunjin’s monitor. 

_ Changbin in the shoooower, yoooooh!  _

_ Loving flower pooooower, ha!  _

_ Cannot wake his princess _

_ He’s a dumbass _

_ Had to take a recess _

_ He’s a fatass _

“Wait,” Jisung said, rereading the lines out loud. “Am I that shit at beats, or did his heartbeat speed up halfway through?” 

He glanced towards the monitor, and almost shouted, when he saw that,  _ yes,  _ in fact, Hyunjin’s beeping monitor had sped up. 

“Shit, is this good? Or is this bad?” He thought back on every time that Hyunjin’s heart rate had sped up when he’d been in the room. He’d noticed every other time immediately, because it was an immediate, frantic change. However, this shift was soft, subtle, and completely different than anything that he’d heard of from Changbin, or witnessed himself. 

“Hyunjin?” He questioned frantically, “Are you waking up, Bro?” 

He fumbled for his phone, but in the process dropped it, where it skittered halfway across the floor. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He snapped. 

“Changbin?” He called out, loudly once, but the shower was still going. And then he realized he’d screamed it in Hyunjin’s ear. He realized it because Hyunjin’s face scrunched up in pain beneath all of the tubes. “Changbin?” he called again softly, relieved to hear the water turn off. 

But before he could do or say anything else, Hyunjin’s eyes blinked open, and his hand - impossibly  _ not  _ weak, lifted to pull at the tubes around his mouth. 

“Um,” Jisung said, frantically, “I really don’t think you should be-” 

But Hyunjin cut him off. 

 

“Jisung?” Hyunjin asked, as his eyes focused.

“Hyunjin?” The other omega said, panicked, fumbling around the tubes and other things Hyunjin had just ripped from his mouth. “You’re awake!” He all but cheered. 

“Changbin?” Hyunjin asked, looking around for the alpha, heart feeling heavy at the realization that he couldn’t see the other anywhere. 

“Oh, about that-” But Jisung was abruptly shut off as door on the other side of the room opened up. Hyunjin still had no idea where he was, but he blinked, as Changbin walked through the door. As Changbin walked through the door, wearing  _ only  _ a towel.

“Hey, Jisung?” Hyunjin heard him ask. “Have you seen my-” 

Hyunjin’s heart started racing, a loud beeping noise sounded somewhere to his left. Changbin’s eyes immediately shifted to the machine causing the noise. “Shit, Jisung,” He grumbled. “I thought you said, earlier, that he wasn’t reacting this way. What did you  _ do _ ?” 

“Changbin?” Hyunjin whispered, disbelieving. His voice cut through the air, directly to Changbin. “You’re here?” 

The alpha’s eyes shifted over to Hyunjin's, “Jinnie?” He breathed, almost reverently. It had been so long since Hyunjin had heard him, period. But the way that his nickname melted from the other’s mouth, all relieved and tender, sent his heart beat escalating once more, and tears began spilling from his eyes. 

“Um, Changbin? Maybe you should put on some clothes?” Jisung said awkwardly.

Hyunjin turned towards Changbin, but he was no longer looking at him. His eyes were now zeroed in on Jisung. And before Hyunjin had a clue what was happening, his long time friend was yelling at Jisung, hands on his hips (as if that would somehow make him taller, although it did help Hyunjin  _ not  _ focus so much on the v that cut above his towel), words slipping past his lips faster than any of his demo raps. 

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me, Jisung?  _ Two weeks!  _ I sit here night and day for  _ two weeks,  _ and in the  _ ten minutes  _ I leave, he wakes up? And  _ now,  _ you asshole, since you not only  _ didn’t  _ let me know that he was awake, you think you can get me away from him with a fucking lame excuse like  _ clothing _ ? I mean,  _ come on?  _ How hard would it have been to call through the door? I bet you were just so damn  _ pleased  _ that he woke up for  _ you  _ and not me! Put it on my goddamned  _ tombstone,  _ why don’t you? ‘Seo Changbin - Loved a boy; Couldn’t wake him; I won ~ Han Jisung’. God, if I had 5,000 won for every time you’ve-”

“Loved a boy?” Hyunjin interrupted, voice weak, trying to make sense of the rant Changbin was going on. 

Changbin, who’s mouth had been open still, about to go on another tangent, closed his mouth abruptly, momentary panic in his eyes. 

Jisung cleared his throat, “Ah, well, I’ll leave you two alone for a moment. Chan and the others will want to know that you’re awake. Oh, and I should probably go tell one of the nurses, or Dr. Kim, too.” He ruffled Hyunjin’s hair, “I’m glad you’re awake, kiddo.” 

“Kiddo?” Hyunjin snorted, “I’m  _ older  _ than you, Jisung.” 

Jisung winked, “Glad to see that your memory didn’t get destroyed during your drop.” 

Hyunjin and Changbin stared awkwardly at one another, Changbin’s eyes were still blinking like the gaping mouth of a fish, as Jisung walked towards the other side of the room. He was still blinking awkwardly, when Jisung suddenly chucked a bag at Changbin’s head. “Do the doc a favor, and cover that up before he comes in to examine his patient, yeah?” 

“Right,” Changbin coughed, finally doing  _ something  _ other than stare at the wall. 

“Uh,” he said nervously to Hyunjin, when he realized Hyunjin was still doing nothing but stare at him. 

“Oh,” Hyunjin blinked, lethargically - he had just woken up from a practical coma of sorts. “Um, it’s a little difficult to move my head?” He said nervously. 

“Uh, okay. Um, just, fine.” 

Changbin looked at him uncertainty for a second, before he set the bag down at the foot of the nest, and then rummaged inside until he pulled out a shirt. He pulled it on over his head, and Hyunjin tried, he  _ really  _ tried not to stare at his biceps as he pulled it over his head and down his torso. Of course, it was pretty obvious that he was paying more attention than he should have by the immediate escalation of his heart monitor. 

Changbin glanced over to the machine and then at Hyunjin. “Are you okay?” He asked, sincerely - clearly oblivious to Hyunjin’s ogling. 

“Oh yeah,” Hyunjin tried to nod. He still wasn’t even sure what Changbin was doing there. But despite having no clue where he was or what was happening, Changbin being there didn’t bring him pain, nor did it feel a total surprise. 

“Just let me know if that changes, okay?” Changbin stated firmly. 

“Of course,” Hyunjin nodded. “Um, while you finish getting dressed, can you tell me what’s going on?” 

“Sure,” Hyunjin watched Changbin shimmy on a pair of briefs beneath his towel, being careful not to show any more skin than necessary. “After your showcase you had an omega drop. Jisung, Minho and Jeongin brought you to Dr. Kim’s office. You’ve been here for two weeks.” Changbin finished pulling on a pair of sweatpants, before he tossed the bag to the side, and quickly approached Hyunjin, climbing without hesitation into his side, wrists lifting to either side of Hyunjin’s neck, a rush of pheromones filling the air.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Hyunjin asked, completely bewildered. 

“Oh,” Changbin said, snapping his wrists back as if burned. “Sorry, that was weird. Total force of habit. Kinda, used, to, uh-”

The door Jisung had left from, suddenly opened, and Hyunjin almost became distracted from his question as Dr. Kim walked in, bright smile crossing his face. 

“It’s good to finally see you awake,” He walked over. Then he noticed the lack of tubes attached to Hyunjin, “Changbin, did you take out Hyunjin’s tubes?” His voice was snappy, and Changbin scurried off the nest. 

“Of course not, Dr. Kim!” Changbin bowed, softly. “They were already off when I came in.” 

“Came in from where? You haven’t left Hyunjin in two weeks!” 

“He hasn’t?” Hyunjin asked. Changbin had neglected to tell him that part, earlier. 

“No,” Dr. Kim smiled, he hasn’t. “Except of course to, well, take care of necessary body functions.” 

Hyunjin felt a giggle spill from his mouth, “Necessary body functions?” 

“He means pee,” Changbin groaned.

“I know what he meant,” Hyunjin smiled, “I just thought it was cute.” 

“Yes, well, Jisung has sat with you during those times.” He turned back towards Changbin, “So you weren’t there when he woke up, huh? Interesting.” 

Changbin’s face went bright red, and he folded his arms grumpily. Hyunjin had loved seeing the pout currently on his face, since they were twelve years old, and he learned that Hyunjin didn’t have his own phone number to exchange. “Yeah, well. I already know Jisung will never let me live it down. Maybe you can spare me the taunting, too.” 

Dr. Kim’s loud laughter boomed through the room. “Perhaps.” He finished taking Hyunjin’s vitals, and removing the tubes from the nearby areas. “Looks like you are doing remarkably well, for someone who just came out a drop, let alone one of this duration. How would you say you are feeling?” 

“Besides confused?” Hyunjin  shrugged, as much as he could. “Good.” He narrowed his eyes in on Changbin, “I have a lot of questions for  _ him  _ though.” 

Changbin froze, “Right. Yeah, I’m sure you do.” 

Dr. Kim nodded, “Well, I don’t want you slipping back into a secondary drop, so I’ll need to come back in about ten minutes. But I think I can give you that long alone.” He made direct eye contact with Hyunjin. “Does that work?” 

“Depends,” Hyunjin responded.

“On?” 

“How easily he fesses up.” 

“Hey!” Changbin said, protesting. “I’m right here!” 

“Yes,” Hyunjin said, gaze narrowing into thought, “You are. And that’s exactly what I want to talk about.  _ Why _ ?” 

“Ah, well. Have fun with that conversation, Changbin. I’ll let Hyunjin’s mother know he’s finally awake.” 

“My  _ mom  _ is here?” Hyunjin snapped, anger seething. 

“You had to mention that  _ now”  _ Changbin snapped. “Great going, doc.” 

“Like I said, gotta go!” Dr. Kim winked at Changbin, leaning to whisper something before he bolted towards the door. 

  
  


Changbin furrowed his brow as the doctor’s words registered, “Hey, just figured letting him have something  _ other  _ than you to be pissed at might help. You can thank me later.” 

Changbin, damp hair still dripping water down the back of his neck, turned back towards Hyunjin. “So,” He started, but Hyunjin’s dark gaze was pinning him completely in place. 

“Why are you here, Changbin?” Hyunjin asked, bluntly. 

“Because, Jinnie. I never should have left in the first place.” 

Hyunjin’s gaze softened, ever so slightly. “Because you screwed me up?” 

“No,” Changbin shook his head, “Because I screwed  _ us  _ up.” 

“Earlier,” Hyunjin started, “You said something, and you did something I need answers to.” He looked around, “Why did you scent me?” 

Changbin thought about how he wanted to respond. He wasn’t about to make it seem like he was only here because of duty. He wasn’t. He was here because he couldn’t live without Hyunjin, and he’d be damned if he let anything take him from this earth. But he also didn’t want to scare the ever loving shit out of Hyunjin either, with his morbid intensity. “It made me feel better,” He finally settled on. And of course it was still the wrong thing to say. 

“Oh, so I can assume that you only do what makes  _ you  _ feel better?” 

“That’s not what I meant, Hyunjin.” 

“Oh, well then  _ please,  _ enlighten me. What is it  _ exactly  _ that you meant, when you chose now and before to do what makes  _ you  _ feel better, like leave me.” 

It was in that moment that Changbin knew: He fucked up. 

“I didn’t,” Changbin started to say

“Oh,” Hyunjin interrupted, “But you  _ did.  _ I presented myself to you, body and soul, and after taking one long look, after getting the smallest taste, you ran out like the fucking grim reaper was their to collect your soul.” Hyunjin bit his lip, “Was the thought of being with me so fucking unbearable, as to cause you to  _ flee for you life,  _ like godsdamned  _ Denethor _ ?” 

“Hyunjin,” Changbin tried to interject calmly,  _ don’t take the bait, don’t take the bait,  _ he chanted in his mind.  _ He has every right to be pissed. You fucked up. This is your fault. Fucking deal with it, Changbitch.  _ “I am the first person to admit that I messed up, fucked up, screwed up - however anyone chooses to call it. I did leave you, for reasons which, at the time seemed perfectly valid. But it brought neither of us good, and from the second I bolted, I have been cursing myself.” 

Hyunjin continued to stare him down, waiting for him to continue. Changbin almost didn’t know what to do with his compliance or patience.

“I actually, uh, prepared something for you,” Changbin coughed awkwardly, “While waiting for you to wake up?” 

Hyunjin blinked, “For me? You make it sound like it’s a fucking coffin.” 

Changbin smirked, “No, definitely not - although I suppose it could be considered my own death warrant if it goes south.” 

“Wow,” Hyunjin said snarkily, “I can hardly wait for this gift that you have prepared with such heartfelt enthusiasm.” 

“I-” 

“Come one,” Hyunjin continued, “Let’s see this gift.” 

_ You fucked up. Don’t rise to the bait. You are in the wrong. _

“Right,” Changbin moved to the bathroom, quickly hunting down his phone.

“Better not be some weird voodoo charm made out of your like, hair or something,” Hyunjin called after, “Unless of course I can stab it with needles and make you bleed.” 

“I deserve that,” Changbin acknowledged, moving back into the room. “But no. It’s just my bleeding heart in music.” 

Hyunjin blinked, suspicion but also curiosity in his eyes. “I’m listening.” 

“So,” Changbin began, “I don’t know how much of your showcase dance was directed towards me, if any at all. But either way, it felt like you were giving me your true feelings, in dance. I wanted to give you mine back, but, well, I’m not exactly that good at dancing.” He paused, but Hyunjin didn’t interrupt him. “But I wanted to give something back, whether your dance was for me or not.” 

“It was,” Hyunjin whispered softly, “Every step.” 

Changbin looked down at his hands in shame, remembering the heartbreak and anger that had followed the seduction of the dance. “Right,” He acknowledged, “Well, this is my response. I can’t dance, but I can arrange a track. The song you sang and danced to was stuck in my head for hours, so it was easy to find who it was by - even if he was a foreign artist I hadn’t heard of before. I started listening to his tracks, and another one of his songs really seemed to capture what I wanted to say.” 

“You arranged a Charlie Puth song?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, with a little help from Jisung.” Changbin shrugged, “Since I couldn’t leave you, I needed someone's help getting the gear here and stuff.” 

“Why didn’t Chan help, too?” Hyunjin was curious, now.

“He wasn’t allowed in here,” Changbin explained, “Nobody but Dr. Kim, his beta nurses, Jisung and I have been allowed past the doorway.” 

“Not even my parents?” Hyunjin asked, concerned.

“Especially not your parents,” Changbin confirmed. “Although, I will say,” Changbin caved a little, “Your dad is not so bad.” 

“You found out about my mom,” Hyunjin realized after a second. “You know what she did to me.” 

Changbin studied his anxious face, “Yes,” He nodded after a moment. “I do.” 

“Did you find out why?” Hyunjin pressed.

“No,” Changbin shook his head. “She won’t tell anyone, apparently. She said she wanted to tell you first, herself.” 

“Oh,” Hyunjin breathed. “So really only you and Jisung have been allowed in?” 

“Yeah,” Changbin nodded.

“Why did Dr. Kim let  _ you  _ in, if nobody else, not even my parents?” 

“I’ll tell you later, if you’d like,” Changbin said slowly. “But first, I’d like to show you the song, if that’s okay?” 

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Hyunjin nodded. “You were saying Jisung brought you the equipment?” 

“Yeah,” Changbin smiled. “I recorded it all in here.” 

“Wait, recorded it?” Hyunjin furrowed his brow, “You didn’t just mash up the track?” 

“No,” Changbin shook his head, “I wanted to sing it like you sang ‘Attention.’” 

Hyunjin’s eyes went wide, “You knew that was my voice?” 

Changbin sat down next to his feet, “Hyunjin,” he sighed, “Of  _ course  _ I knew that was your voice.” 

They stared at each other for a moment. Before Hyunjin looked down, “So, this song,” He pressed. “You are the one who sings it?” 

“Yeah,” Changbin nodded. “I mixed the track, recorded my voice, added a few sounds, etc.” 

“So which song did you choose?” Hyunjin pressed, while Changbin loaded up the file. 

“Uh, it’s called ‘Patient’,” Changbin said absentmindedly.

“What, like because I’m a patient in the hospital?” 

Changbin snorted, “No,” He laughed. “You’ll see why once you listen.” 

“Very well,” Hyunjin agreed. “Are you ever gonna play this song?” 

Changbin nodded, “Yeah. Here it is.” 

He held his breath, as his thumb hovered over the button, finally pressing down. 

The first thing anyone who had heard the song before would notice is that his arrangement was slower than the original tempo. And instead of a normal beat, playing in the background, Changbin had stripped a large amount of sound, to leave the steady beeping of Hyunjin’s heart monitor. The whole arrangement had been designed around the steady timing of Hyunjin’s resting heart rate, and the beeping of the machine that monitored it. 

Eventually, his soft voice cut into the song, and Hyunjin’s eyes closed as he absorbed the lyrics. For all his sass before, Changbin could tell in the cute way his nose scrunched up in concentration, that he was taking Changbin’s efforts seriously. 

_ These mistakes, I’ve made my fair share _

_ When you needed me, I wasn’t there _

Hyunjin’s eyes flickered open, appraising Changbin. There was clear pain in his eyes, but where before his accusations had been intended as daggers, this time his eyes were softer, attentive to Changbin’s self admittance. 

_ I was young, I was dumb, I was so immature _

_ And the things that I did mad you so insecure _

Hyunjin didn’t close his eyes, again. Instead he continued to make eye contact with Changbin, who despite his embarrassment at bearing his soul also maintained eye contact, attempting to communicate the sincerity of every lyric with his gaze. 

_ But, baby, I’m still your man, I swear. _

Of course, after that line, Hyunjin’s eyes filled with tears, and Changbin could only hope that the message that he  _ wanted  _ him, that he  _ hadn’t  _ rejected him was communicated clearly. 

_ Please be patient with me _

The song repeated the line twice, in a melody that had given Changbin a lot of difficulty to master. He was used to rough rapping, not breathy lyrics. But he meant every word of the musical plea. He  _ knew  _ he wasn’t good enough as he currently was, but he so  _ completely,  _ wanted to be worthy of more time, of another chance with Hyunjin. 

_ I know I'm not what you need _

_ But, baby, I'm gonna be _

_ So please be patient with me _

Changbin was starting to worry that his plan was tanking, by the way that tears were spilling from Hyunjin’s eyes with an ever-growing intensity. The next verse started, and Changbin was doubtful that Hyunjin could even process the words. 

_ Is it too much that I’m asking for? _

_ Can we start over? Can we end this war?  _

Changbin really started to panic when Hyunjin shook his head frantically, as if protesting the song’s questions. 

_ I've been taking your love, I've been wasting your time _

_ But is there still a chance of me changing your mind? _

_ Before you  go walking out the door _

“Stop it,” Hyunjin cried, “Please.” 

Changbin, heart shattering did as asked, stopping the music, listening as Hyunjin’s heart wrenching sobs filled the space, that seemed larger than ever, between them. 

“I’m sorry,” Changbin said, heart in his throat, “I didn’t mean to make things worse,” He whispered. “If you want I can leave-” 

Hyunjin started wailing louder, “W-would you s-s-stop trying to  _ leave me _ ,” Hyunjin all but screamed. 

Changbin stared at him, “But you didn’t like the song?” Changbin stated confused.

“Did I s-say that?” Hyunjin snapped.

“Well, you told me to  _ stop _ ,” Changbin defended. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin sniffled, “Because I’m too hysterical to process how perfect you sound right now,” Hyunjin muttered. “And,” he continued, “Because I had to tell you no!” 

“No?” Changbin continued confused.

“Yes, no!” Hyunjin snapped, “ _ No  _ we  _ can’t  _ start over!” Hyunjin cried. “How dare you even propose such a terrible thing?” 

“I-” Changbin sighed loudly, “Hyunjin, I’m getting really mixed messages from you. Did you like the song or not?” 

“I did,” Hyunjin said, voice small. “But not that part. We can’t start over,” Hyunjin pouted. “I don’t want to discount everything we’ve been through together.  You haven’t, you’ve never  _ wasted  _ my love. You just were stupid with it. And I don’t want to start over because I refuse to forget you. And you don’t need to change my mind because the only thing I’ve  _ ever  _ wanted is you.” 

After Hyunjin’s crying, it shouldn’t have been startling to have a violent sob rip itself from his own throat, but Changbin still wasn’t prepared for the complete, heartbreaking wail that shattered through his chest. 

“Alpha,” Hyunjin whimpered, “No. You can’t cry, too!” 

Changbin couldn’t stop though. He lifted his hands to his eyes where tears began slipping almost immediately through the crevices between his fingers. “I’m  _ so sorry,  _ Hyunjin,” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve to love you,” His voice broke.

“Do you, though?” Hyunjin whispered, hand pulling on Changbin’s arm, forcing him to look towards the boy on the bed. 

“God,” Changbin groaned, “So fucking much, Jinnie.  _ So much. _ ” 

“Well then,” Hyunjin managed to smile behind the fresh tears pooling in his eyes, “Get over here. I need a hug.” 

Changbin laughed, but threw his phone to the side, and crawled over to Hyunjin’s side, burying his head on Hyunjin’s chest. 

Even somewhat groggy from his drop, Hyunjin still carded his fingers through Changbin’s hair, stroking him gently. “I forgive you, Changbin,” He whispered into the air.

Changbin trembled in his arms, “Why, how could you  _ ever _ ?” 

Hyunjin moved his fingers to Changbin’s chin, pushing up gently. “Well,” Hyunjin paused, “Did you really stay with me for two weeks?” 

“I- well,” Changbin looked to the side.

“Changbin,” Hyunjin stated, “Look at me.” 

“Yes,” He finally whispered, when Hyunjin’s warm eyes bore into his own. 

Hyunjin’s thumb trailed over Changbin’s damp cheek. “In case you were wondering,” He smiled, “I love you too.” He shrugged, “So of course I’m going to forgive you, especially if you came back to keep your promise.” 

“My promise?” Changbin felt confused for a moment. 

“Yes,” Hyunjin nodded. “Don’t you remember? I promised to always protect you, and you-” 

“I promised you that I’d always be there so that you would never feel lonely.” Changbin frowned, “I didn’t do a very good job of that after, I, well you know.” 

“No,” Hyunjin agreed, “And if you hadn’t come back, I probably never would have forgiven you. But you  _ did  _ come back, and you stayed.” 

Changbin leaned into Hyunjin’s hand. “If you’ll let me, I’d like to stay forever.” 

Hyunjin laughed, “Well that depends.” 

“On?” Changbin raised his eyebrow, sensing Hyunjin’s playful side was once more kicking. 

“Are we gonna be more than best friends?” 

Changbin grinned, seeing where this was going. “Well, what’s more than best friends?” 

“Hmm,” Hyunjin pretended to think for a moment, “Boyfriends?” 

Changbin grinned, “I could do that,” He paused, “At least for a while.” 

“Only a while?” 

“Well yeah, because eventually I’ll probably want more than boyfriends.” 

Hyunjin smacked his arm, lightly. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Seo Changbin. You’ve got a lot to make up for!” 

Changbin laughed, “Yeah, I know. But there’s time, isn’t there?”

Hyunjin narrowed his gaze, “Not with that attitude.” 

Changbin grinned, moving his fingers to pinch Hyunjin’s nose. “I didn’t figure you for a quitter.” 

“It’s not  _ me  _ who has anything to prove!” Hyunjin snapped. 

“No, that’s me,” Changbin nodded, “And since I’m not going anywhere, there really isn’t anything to worry about.” 

“Except Chan,” Hyunjin grinned. “Last I checked he was pretty pissed at you.” 

Changbin nodded, “Oh, absolutely furious. But after he cut open my face with a solid right hook, he’s kind of mellowed out,” he paused, “Well, at least according to Jisung.” 

Hyunjin glared, “You mean to say you  _ still  _ haven’t talked to anyone?” 

Changbin raised his hands defensively, “Hey! Just because I pulled my head out of my ass and came to make things right with you, doesn’t mean I wanted to get hit even more. Chan punched me  _ in Dr. Kim’s waiting room!  _ Nowhere was safe!” 

“So what?” Hyunjin teased, “You’re only willing to get hit  _ once  _ for my honor?” He sighed dramatically, “I take it back! I want a better boyfriend!” 

“Oh yeah?” Changbin gave him a serious look, raising his hands, “Are you sure you wanna say such things in your weakened state?” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened to a comical degree, “Don’t you dare!” 

“Take it back!” Changbin threatened, drawing his fingers near Hyunjin's abdomen. 

“That’s not fair! I can’t fight you back right now!” Changbin grinned as Hyunjin’s heart monitor went absolutely ballistic. 

“Take it back!” His left hand brushed lightly against Hyunjin’s side, tickling softly. 

A delightful peal of laughter ripped from Hyunjin’s throat, “Never! I want a better boyfriend!” 

Changbin grinned at his playfulness, digging his other hand playfully into Hyunjin’s other side. “You’re stuck with me, Jinnie!” 

“Please tell me you aren’t tickling my patient?” Dr. Kim’s voice sounded from the doorway. 

Changbin immediately sprung up from his spot next to Hyunjin. “Uh, yes sir, I mean  _ no  _ sir, of  _ course  _ not!” He kept his gaze on the floor. 

“Oh come off it, Changbin,” Dr. Kim laughed, “I’m not stupid.” He walked over, to sit next to Hyunjin. “I gave you guys closer to twenty minutes, and this is the thanks I get?” 

Hyunjin beamed, “Trust me, we’re plenty grateful.” 

Dr. Kim grinned, “Am I to assume you guys finally worked some things out?” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, “I think we did. Right, boyfriend?” He turned to Changbin. 

“Yeah,” Changbin smiled in agreement. “Right.” 

“Well,” Dr. Kim smirked in approval, “That’s good. Because I had several young men threaten me, if you two didn’t leave here with some sort of understanding between you.” 

“It’s true.” Jisung said, peeking his head through the door. “Pretty much everyone agreed to kidnap Dr. Kim for ransom if you two didn’t figure your shit out while here.” 

“Well then,” Hyunjin smiled softly. “I guess it’s a good thing Changbin stopped being stupid.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Changbin nodded. “Sorry it took me so long.” 

Hyunjin smirked, “You were worth the wait.” 

Jisung started gagging from the doorway. “I take it back. This is worse.” 

“Oh stuff it,” Changbin rolled his eyes. He then turned to Dr. Kim, “I don’t suppose some of the others can come see Hyunjin, now?” 

Dr. Kim turned to Hyunjin, “Well that depends on him, doesn’t it? Are you feeling up to seeing anyone else?” 

Hyunjin tapped his chin, “Well, I think I could manage it, provided I get another minute or two alone with Changbin first.” 

“You’ve been alone with him for two weeks,” Jisung snorted. “What more could you need?”

“I may have been alone with him,” Hyunjin said with long-suffering, “But he wasn’t my boyfriend.” 

Dr. Kim laughed, “This is true.” He stood, “Very well then. I’ll start sending people back in five minutes. But this time, I’m not doubling your time, so don’t waste those five minutes. Okay?” 

“Fair enough,” Hyunjin agreed. Dr. Kim and Jisung and made to head out, but Hyunjin cut in, “Oh, but Dr. Kim?”

“Yes, Hyunjin?” 

“I’m not ready to talk to my mom.” 

“Understood,” Dr. Kim nodded. 

He moved out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

“So,” Changbin turned to Hyunjin, “Anything particular you wanted to talk about before the others get here?” 

Hyunjin raised his brow, “What makes you think I wanted these five minutes to  _ talk _ ?” 

Changbin’s eyes widened, “Uh, you, er, that is to say- what?” 

Hyunjin snickered, “You should see your face. What trouble did your gutter mind just concoct? Get over here and scent me!” As Changbin nodded and started moving, Hyunjin gave a frustrated huff, “I mean  _ seriously  _ it’s like withdrawals or some fucking bullshit. How frequently did you scent me while I was out of it?” 

“Oh,” Changbin looked anywhere but at Hyunjin, “You know, just every now and then.” 

“Hmm,” Hyunjin accepted.  “Well, I want more.” 

“Sure,” Changbin reached his side and moved his wrists, towards Hyunjin’s neck. 

But Hyunjin caught his wrist, and stopped him. “Not like that,” He whispered, tipping his neck slowly to the side. “Scent me for real.” 

_ Holy Fuck.  _ Changbin thought in shock, the alpha inside of his chest practically purring in satisfaction. “Of course, Hyunjinnie.” 

He moved one of his hands to slide up Hyunjin’s neck, before it took a firm hold of Hyunjin’s Jaw to tip it higher. His other arm slipped behind Hyunjin’s shoulders, to lift him from the pillows slightly, as his head moved in close, heart preening at the prospect of nuzzling up to his omega. Because he was  _ his  _ omega.  _ Shit. He’s  _ mine.

With a rush of dominance, Changbin finally rubbed his scent gland directly against Hyunjin’s. 

The omega sighed softly beneath Changbin, “Alpha,” He hummed.

“Mmm, yes?” Changbin responded, delirious with contentment.

“Nothing,” Hyunjin cooed, “Just like you.” 

“You too, little omega. You too.” Changbin shifted his hold on Hyunjin to bare up the opposite side of the boy’s neck. He repeated the scenting on that side, filling the room with their mingled scents. And then, with all the reluctance of a kid in a candy store, Changbin leaned back. “Better?” He asked.

Hyunjin blinked lazily at him, “Almost,” he nodded. And then his hand slipped behind Changbin’s neck and pulled him forward, until their lips brushed.

Changbin melted into the kiss, a smile on his lips. That morning he’d woken with a desperate panic, worried Hyunjin would never wake up, never forgive him, never want him. And now he was  _ his  _ and in his arms, asking for him. Knowing they only had a minute left, at  _ best _ , Changbin held himself back from deepening the kiss. He leaned back instead, leaving another small peck against Hyunjin’s lips, where he whispered softly, “I really do love you, ya know.” 

“I do,” Hyunjin mumbled, “I finally, truly, do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of my feels, although they HAVE ceased functioning for the time being. I will be back in time with more. But it is the end of term in the next two weeks, so there is a chance I'll be really busy the next few weeks. Hopefully, however, this is a decent place to leave you guys. It isn't as cliffhangerish as the last... oh geez... how many chapters?   
> As always, I'd love to hear what you thought!!!!   
> I love you!!  
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~ 
> 
> P.S. I think we all need an inner wolf like Hyunjin to call us on our bullshit.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Weather Forecast - Just in!   
> To start us off, we're expecting a heavy downpour, met later in the afternoon by cloudy soft boy hours. It's highly recommend that if you are entering the streets, you bring with a survival kit of tissues, soft blankets, warm blankets- definitely weighted anxiety blankets, in addition to a fluffy pet if owned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Summary.

Bang Chan had always considered himself to be a patient guy; it was kind of a skill you had to develop if you were going to stare at your ceiling every night instead of sleeping. In addition to that, enduring through years of pining after Felix had required him to continuously increase his patience. But waiting for Hyunjin to wake up - someone he considered pack and family - someone he couldn’t even sit next to? That took Chan’s perspective of being a patient person and fucked it six ways to Sunday. 

The first two days, he basically remained glued to the waiting room chairs; he even skipped a day of classes. Woojin sat with him, and Chan had never been more grateful to have a babysitter (and now that he had a boyfriend, well he was ashamed to admit he’d cursed it a lot lately. That, and the one time he’d ditched Woojin to drop Felix off at the airport still meant Woojin was mistrustful of him, despite doing his best to provide them with ‘couple’ time). Felix came by sometimes, but once everyone had to go back to school, fewer people returned. It was too hard to sit there with no indication that Hyunjin was getting better. 

Chan was still angry with Changbin, but it had died down since Changbin had shown he was willing to stay and take responsibility - also since Chan had punched him. . . alright, mostly the punching. 

The one thing that unsettled everyone who came by to wait was the never-ending presence of Hyunjin’s mother. She refused to explain herself, but she also refused to leave during work hours. Chan hated her more than Changbin, but he admired her tenacity and started to consider: if she was willing to wait so long for her son, were her reasons for messing with his biology as malicious as everyone assumed? Regardless, she was the only one who probably had Chan and Woojin beat for the most hours spent in Dr. Kim’s waiting room.

The second week Hyunjin was dropped, Chan couldn’t make it out as often. On the one hand, he had some things he genuinely needed to take care of. On the other hand, he couldn’t sit doing nothing anymore. So, he threw himself into his music, Felix and putting things in order for when Hyunjin,  _ when  _ not  _ if _ , would wake up. 

Which is also one reason he was incredibly grateful to Jisung. As he was the only one allowed in with Hyunjin (besides Changbin), he did his best to update everyone. Chan often wondered if Changbin would have updated them himself, if so many of them hadn’t been as harsh towards him as they had been. 

Chan didn’t regret his words at Dr. Kim’s, nor did he regret the punch he’d thrown. But, he did regret the on-campus-confrontation and his text messages. Jisung mentioned to Chan a few days after the drop, that Changbin had told him one reason he had cut himself off was that he already couldn't live with the guilt of believing he had raped his best friend. He was already hating himself completely and utterly, so to open his phone and receive even more hatred and anger just pushed him even more away and further down his rabbit hole of self loathing. 

Chan actually started to wonder, what would have happened if everyone had given Changbin a chance to explain - if they had expressed understanding, or sympathy, or concern - instead of judgement. Would Hyunjin still have dropped? Would Changbin have moved out? Would things be settled and okay by now?

“What are you thinking about?” Felix asked sleepily from his spot against Chan’s thigh. 

Typically, in the mornings, Minho and Felix would drive over to the penthouse and Jiusng would take Felix’s place in the car. Minho would then drop him off at Dr. Kim’s on his way to work. Felix and Chan typically did their own thing during the day, and then, with Woojin, would visit Dr. Kim’s in the evening, via Chan’s car.

Felix had arrived a few minutes ago, immediately curling up against Chan who’d been working for most of the night (screw insomnia) on a new track. Felix was usually tired when he arrived in the mornings, and heaven knew Chan only really got any sleep when his omega was in his arms. So, as he would most mornings at this time, Chan set his gear aside and let Felix recline against him, playing with his hair gently. 

Of course, Felix noticed when Chan stopped playing with his hair, but he knew it wasn’t due to exhaustion claiming him. Chan became too relaxed when that was the case. Chan knew Felix was too attuned to his anxiety and overthinking. So, when he got so caught up in his thoughts and began tensing, it was completely expected for the younger to call him on it. 

“Just stuff,” Chan sighed, leaning his head further back against the couch, slouching a bit more with a deep sigh. 

“Just stuff, huh?” Felix questioned. “Let’s pretend for a second I believe that. Would you like me to distract you?” 

Chan’s dick immediately stirred in interest, heart pounding faster. “Distract me how?” 

Over the last month, they had taken things relatively slow - well as slow as you could when confessing led to an immediate make out session. 

 

_ “I told you I was sorry, Woojin,” Chan huffed, tapping his fingers nervously against the steering wheel.  _

_ “Doesn’t matter, Chan. I’m your  _ bodyguard _. You can’t ditch me just because you want to.”  _

_ “I lived just fine without you for most of my life,” He pouted, instantly regretting it when Woojin’s eyes flashed in pain. “I didn’t mean it like-”  _

_ “It’s fine, Chan,” Woojin snapped. “I get it. It sucks to have a babysitter. But it’s my job, and I’m not about to fail.”  _

_ “It’s not fine,” Chan said softly. “I’d be lost without you, Woojin. It’s not YOU I’m fine without, it’s just the bodyguard thing. There are just some things I wish I could do without needing someone there.” He sighed, “If you were anyone else, I’d probably be rebellious a lot more often. I  _ like  _ spending time with you.”  _

_ “So why did you ditch me that day?”  _

_ “Because,” Chan said softly, looking more intensely down the street. “I- there was something I wanted to talk to Lix about.” He laughed, “Of course, he beat me to it.”  _

_ “Did you know he was going to break off his engagement?”  _

_ Chan laughed, “No, definitely not. I never even thought that was a possibility,” Chan shook his head. “No, I just wanted to know how he had been feeling since the kiss during the party.”  _

_ “And?” Woojin smirked, “I assume he liked it?”  _

_ Chan studied Woojin carefully, “This is weird to talk about with you,” He sighed. “We’ve slept together. Isn’t this weird for you? I’ve wondered for a while,” Chan trailed off.  _

_ Woojin sighed, “Chan, it’s not weird. I won’t deny it isn’t … well, I think that night meant more to me than you, but, it isn’t weird.”  _

_ Chan felt his heart stop for a moment, “What did it mean to you, Woojin?”  _

_ He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. Not when he was about to go pick up the love of his life from the airport and hopefully discuss his feelings there. But then, maybe that was exactly why this conversation was so important to have before then. They needed to clear the air.  _

_ Woojin raised his brow, “You really didn’t know?” He asked, softly.  _

_ Chan sighed, “I didn’t want to, I think.” He bit his lip. “It was never my intention to use you, Hyung.”  _

_ “I know that, Chan,” Woojin hummed. “Which is why I never once pushed anything. And then, when I saw the way you looked at Felix, it just - it all made sense. I might feel something for you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you and Felix to be ridiculously happy. You both deserve it.”  _

_ “Okay,” Chan grunted, “People always say stuff like this in movies, but they never mean it. They grow to resent things.”  _

_ “Well people in movies are fake,” Woojin said flatly. “It is possible to care enough about a person that you want them to be happy regardless of yourself.”  _

_ “Well,” Chan hesitated, “I just don’t want you to neglect yourself more than you already do on my behalf.” _

_ “I appreciate that,” Woojin said sincerely. “But I’m going to be just fine. We’re almost to the airport,” He said, looking at the street signs.  _

_ “Yeah,” Chan acknowledged. “We are.”  _

_ “Are you also going to ignore the elephant at home?” Woojin asked carefully. _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chan pouted. _

_ “So that’s a yes, then.” Woojin sighed. “I think you should wait to judge Hyunjin until you hear the full story.”  _

_ “I don’t need to hear his story,” Chan stated stubbornly. “He lied to us. Nothing else really matters.”  _

_ “And you lied to Felix for half your lives. You don’t have any more right to judge him, than others do of you.”  _

_ Chan cursed under his breath, turning off the main road for the airport’s entrance. “I don’t really wanna talk about this right now,” Chan shook his head. “I have more pressing worries on my mind.”  _

_ Woojin sighed, “I know.” He paused, “Look, Chan, I can’t leave you guys alone in an airport - that is literally asking for shit to happen to you, but I’ll take a cab home once you two are safe in the car, alright?”  _

_ Chan’s eyes widened, “You’d actually leave us alone?”  _

_ Woojin grinned, small pain evident in his eyes, “You think I want to hear you two spill your sappy guts?”  _

_ “Touche,” Chan nodded, guilt rising softly.  _

_ “Don’t do that, Chan. Don’t feel bad. Just live happy with your man, and make cute babies that will call me their favorite uncle someday.”  _

_ Chan snorted, “I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself, there. Even if things worked out and Felix and I were married and mated by the end of the year, there is no way kids are coming that quickly.”  _

_ Woojin snorted, “You really don’t remember much from when we fucked, do you?”  _

_ Chan’s eyes went wide at how crass Woojin’s question was. “Uh,” He blushed, “Honestly no. I’m sorry.”  _

_ Woojin grinned, “That’s okay. We were drunk. I just hold my liquor better. Anyway,” He went on, “You have a breeding kink, Chan.”  _

_ Chan’s almost choked, “I-  _ what _? How? I?”  _

_ Woojin was laughing, hard. “A big one, Chan. I’m a beta, but drunk you wouldn’t stop rambling about how you were going to breed me, hard.”  _

_ “Oh god,” Chan blushed, “I did?”  _

_ “It was actually hilarious,” Woojin nodded. “You also-” _

_“Oh!” Chan said not so subtly, “Would you look at that? We are here! Time to go!” He spread through the parking lot way faster than he should have, especially at an airport, slamming his car into the first open slot he could find. Even if that did mean they’d have to walk a little further to the doors._ _  
__Woojin was laughing loudly, as he followed Chan from the car. The closer they got to the crowds, the more alert Woojin grew, taking a subtle protective position in front of him. They moved to wait near baggage claims, scanning the area for Felix, after reading that his flight had landed four minutes early._

_ When Felix’s blonde head, freshly dyed by the look of it, first appeared as he rode the escalator down, Chan’s heart almost leapt from his chest. For the first time in months, he didn’t feel guilty about the way he reacted to the omega, heart pounding, teeth stinging with a need to claim. Felix was free, and he had apparently called for him during his heat, and, and he was in front of Chan, shoulder buckling beneath the weight of a backpack Chan didn’t remember him taking with him to Australia.  _

_ He immediately moved forward to grab the bag. “Lix,” He smiled warmly, if somewhat nervous inside.  _

_ “Hyung,” Felix blushed, lightly. “Hi.”  _

_ “Hi,” Chan said, stepping back, shoulder now carrying Felix’s bag. “How-” he started to ask, but Felix was turned towards Woojin. _

_ “Hyung,” He nodded in a small bow, “How are you doing?”  _

_ “I’m doing great, Felix. How about yourself?”  _

_ “I’m good,” Felix smiled, the blush back on his perfect cheeks.  _

_ “How are your parents?” Chan asked, as they moved to look for Felix’s suitcase.  _

_ “They’re doing great,” Felix smiled brightly. “My dad especially.”  _

_ Chan couldn’t remember the last time Felix had looked so content while talking about his father. His curiosity burned to know what had happened to put him at such ease with his father, but he moved on. “Your sisters, uh,” Chan trailed off when Felix’s expression turned dark.  _

_ “What about those demons?” He asked, smile deceptively wide.  _

_ “Uh, nevermind,” Chan blushed, thinking back on their teasing from the phone call.  _

_ “That’s it,” Felix nodded to Woojin who was pointing at a bag, “Thanks.”  _

_ Woojin grabbed it with a smile, arms sinking a little with its weight. But Chan had already warned him not to ask Felix about how heavy it was going to be. He didn’t want Felix to be so embarrassed again.  _

_ Chan was worried the walk to the car would be full of awkward silence, but Felix easily started prattling about Australia, which always brought Chan peace. By the time they got to the car, things felt almost normal. Woojin easily placed Felix’s bag in the trunk and then turned to Chan. “I trust you guys will be smart from here?” He asked.  _

_ “Yeah,” Chan nodded. “I promise to be safe.”  _

_ “Alright, hold him to it, Lix,” Woojin nodded, before turning away.  _

_ “He’s not coming?” Felix turned to Chan confused. Chan moved past him, opening the door for the omega.  _

_ “Nah,” He smiled shyly. “He thought we might like a chance to talk without prying ears or eyes.”  _

_ “Oh,” Felix said, face blank. He shuffled his way into Chan’s car, mumbling an awkward thanks, when he registered the gesture Chan had made to open his door.  _

_ “No problem,” Chan smiled, moving around the car to climb into the driver’s seat. He started it up quickly, making sure Felix’s seatbelt was on. “Are you hungry?” He asked, when the car was moving.  _

_ “Um,” Felix shook his head, “Not like right this second.”  _

_ Chan’s own stomach was in knots, so he wasn’t upset. “No problem. Do you need to head straight home? Are you tired?”  _

_ Felix shook his head, “No. I, uh,” he bit, “Could we like, i don’t know, just drive somewhere?” He looked at Chan shyly.  _

_ “Yeah,” Chan nodded, “We can.”  _

_ “Okay,” Felix seemed relieved.  _

_ Chan tried to let his thoughts wander as he drove aimlessly. But he could feel every breath coming from Felix, and the post-heat pheromones Felix was releasing were driving him insane.  _

_ After a moment or two, there was a soft ruffling from Felix’s side of the car, and Chan turned slightly to see Felix rummaging through his backpack. After a moment, he produced Chan’s jacket.  _

_ “I, uh,” Felix said softly, “I brought your jacket back.”  _

_ Chan felt a stab of anxiety. “Oh, you didn’t like it?” He asked cautiously. He couldn’t smell any heat pheromones, so Lix must have washed it. He hated how much that bothered him.  _

_ “No!” Felix blurted out. “I did! I just, I didn’t know if you needed it back, or if,” He went quiet, “Or if I had a right to hold onto it.”  _

Oh, Lix,  _ Chan thought, sadly.  _ I should have told you a long time ago.  _ Felix was looking at Chan with poorly concealed worry.  _

_ “Do you remember the day you got engaged?” Chan asked, shifting the conversation.  _

_ “What” Felix asked, confused. “I guess so?”  _

_ “Do you remember how I asked you to meet me? At Seoul Cup?”  _

_ Felix was looking at him, confused. “I think so. That’s where I told you about Changbin, right?”  _

_ “Yeah,” Chan nodded. “But I’d called you out because I had something I wanted to talk to you about, to tell you. Only,” He smiled sadly, “When you told me your news, and I saw how excited you were, I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”  _

_ Chan could feel a pressure rising in the air - an anticipation. He focused on his driving for a moment, realizing they were driving along the river. Felix was very still next to them, barely even breathing, lost in his thoughts. Chan made an executive decision to pull over. It was growing darker, a little after sunset. He pulled off into a parking lot that overlooked the river. Not daring to look at Felix as the younger finally spoke.  _

_ “What were you going to tell me?” His voice was barely a whisper. _

_ Chan took in a deep breath, before speaking, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “I was going to tell you something I’ve known since I was seventeen years old, something I should have told you long before that day.” Chan stared at the wheel, heart pounding.  _

_ “What, Hyung?”  _

This is it, Chan. Don’t chicken out, now. _ He turned to stare into Felix’s anxious, brown eyes, casting off his fear as he whispered, without hesitation, “I love you, Lee Felix.” Chan watched a series of emotions flicker over the features of Felix’s face. “I have for as long as I can remember, but more importantly, Lix, I’m  _ in  _ love with you, and I don’t think that’s ever going to change.”  _

_ Felix’s face was unreadable for a single second, before he let out a loud sigh. “Oh thank  _ fuck, _ ” He gasped, tears misting his eyes.  _

_ Chan’s eyes widened, before he felt a giggle burst from his lips. “What?” He asked softly, flabbergasted by the younger’s reaction.  _

_ Felix wiped his eyes, “I was so worried it was just me,” He choked out. “I really hoped you felt it, too.”  _

_ Chan felt his heart soar. “So ..” He trailed off. _

_ “Of  _ course _ , Chan,” Felix said firmly. “Of  _ course  _ I love you, too. How could I not?”  _

_ It was Chan’s turn to exhale heavily. He turned back towards the wheel, and leaned back against his chair, breathing in deeply. After a moment, he reached his hand out to Felix. “Give me my jacket,” He insisted.  _

_ Felix hesitated a second, before holding out, clearly reluctant. “Of course. I figured you’d want it ba- What are you doing?” He asked, surprised.  _

_ Chan had taken the jacket, immediately bringing it up against his neck, where he released a flood of pheromones. “Scenting it,” Chan stated it simply. “Or did you prefer the fabric scentless?” He raised his eyebrow slyly, appraising Felix’s reaction. He didn’t disappoint, a soft blushing covering his cheeks as he shook his head.  _

_ “No, I’d like it to smell like you,” Felix agreed.   _

_ “Me too,” Chan said sincerely, handing it back. “You should put it on; it’s cold out.” He moved to open the driver’s side door, slipping out once he was sure his keys were in his pocket. He’d only locked himself out of his car once when he was a teenager. He hated it then, and never wanted to experience it again.  _

_ He moved to the front of the car, looking out over the river. He heard the click of the door shutting, signaling felix was joining him. As instructed, Chan’s jacket had been slipped over his shoulders. Chan loved the way that the sleeves hung past Felix’s fingers. He moved over to Chan’s side, timidity apparent in the way he swayed from side to side. Chan leaned back against his car looking up at the sky, he grabbed onto Felix’s wrist, pulling him closer to do the same. He pointed upwards. “Do you like the stars, Lix?” He asked softly.  _

_ Felix’s gaze trailed up. “Of course,” He nodded. “Have you ever met anyone who didn’t?”  _

_ Chan laughed, “No, I suppose not. Do you have a favorite constellation?”  _

_ Felix shrugged, “I guess Orion. But that’s probably because it’s the only one I can ever find.” Chan followed his gaze where, luckily, Orion’s belt was visible that night. “What about you?”  _

_ Chan smiled. “I do, but not in the conventional sense.”  _

_ Felix turned to look at him, nose scrunched slightly, waiting for him to continue.  _

_ Chan turned towards him, hip against his car as he lifted his hand up to cup Felix’s cheek. He let his thumb spread out along Felix’s cheek. Felix’s eyes widened slightly in understanding, and Chan smiled wider. “I’ve always loved your freckles,” He explained softly. “But do you remember that summer I spent at home, when you were fifteen?”  _

_ Felix nodded softly, “Of course.”  _

_ “Well, it was around then when I really started to figure out my feelings for you weren’t exactly platonic. And it all started with these,” He moved his hand, skimming the tips of his fingers along his skin. “We spent the day at the beach, just laughing and having fun with our friends. I got burnt because I didn’t use sunblock, but you,” Chan shook his head, “You just got darker, starting with your freckles. And I remember staring at the way they dusted across your face. I couldn’t stop looking at them, trying to map them out in my mind. After we were exhausted from the sun, we went to Jacob’s house to watch a movie, and you fell asleep against my leg, with your face tilted my direction. I think I spent more time counting their number, than the movie we were watching; I don’t even remember what that was.”  _

_ “Zootopia,” Felix whispered softly. “It was Zootopia.”  _

_ Chan shrugged, moving closer. “I wouldn’t know.”  _

_ Felix shivered slightly. “Hyung?”  _

_ “Yeah, Lix?” _

_ The younger’s eyes flickered down slightly. And Chan felt himself tensing with anticipation. “Can you, would you kiss me?”  _

_ Chan’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe if it was anyone but Lix, he’d have been worried about moving in closer, worried about the vulnerability between them and the lack of a firm understanding. But somehow he knew, all they had needed was to express their feelings. And with that out of the way, they didn’t really need to spell it out. Even still, he didn’t want there to be any room for misunderstanding. _

_ “That depends,” He stated softly. “Will you be my boyfriend?”  _

_ Felix hummed, “I’d love that.”  _

_ “Well then,” Chan leaned in until he was a breath away. “You can have all the kisses you want.” And then he closed the distance.  _

_ Unlike the previous two times they had kissed, there was a mutual understanding. Their first kiss, just a few days before Chan had left for Korea once more, had been an experiment, a test on Chan’s part. He felt guilty about it for months, guilty that he had used Felix’s insecurity to answer his own. But he never regretted it. That summer had been the one that awoke in him the revelation of how he really felt for Felix. And that single kiss, during Felix’s vulnerability, was the final clue he had needed to put the pieces in place. The second time they had kissed, during the party, Chan had been petrified, had been overthinking everything. And Felix had stolen his breath away with his courage and control. But this kiss, it was everything and more.  _

_ It started out as chaste as their first, the culmination of years of wanting and feeling being reached in the purest of ways. Neither of them was in control, but nor were either of them lost. They lingered for the longest of moments, before Chan brought his other hand to mirror a gentle caress on both sides of Felix’s face, lips moving once more.  _

_ Felix gasped at the attention, a small puff of air slipping from between his now slightly parted lips. And for all the noble intentions Chan had started out with, he couldn’t resist moving into the space provided. He deepened the kiss immediately, tongue sliding along the cracked seam of Lix’s lips before sliding inside. Felix’s hands came up, finger’s tightening against Chan’s biceps, grip firm through the fabric of both his shirt, and the jacket still covering his smaller fingers. The touch urged Chan on, and with a small noise, he slid his hands down Felix’s neck and shoulders, until he had a grip on his waist. As he removed his mouth to take in a small breath of air, he lifted Felix effortlessly, placing him down on the hood of his car. _

_ If Felix was surprised by the action, he didn’t show it. He merely moved his hands into a better grip against Chan’s arms and brought his legs up to cradle Chan’s hips, tipping his head back as Chan kissed him harder. As their lips sped up, Felix’s hands slid up his arms to cradle behind Chan’s neck, pulling him in tighter. The momentum of his, surprisingly hard pull, caused Chan to lose his balance slightly, and he had to stretch out an arm and catch his weight against the car, palm down on the chilled metal.  _

_ Felix adjusted to the new angle of Chan’s body, back parallel to the frame. His left hand tangled into the hair at the back of Chan’s neck, holding him against his mouth. He let slip a delicious moan, when Chan nipped at his lip, and so Chan did it again, harder. The result was a potent release of pheromones. Chan could smell the pleasure in Felix’s scent, the want, and his own body responded in kind. _

_ “Dammit,” Chan whispered, pulling back, “You smell so good, Lixie.”  _

_ “What about you?” Felix norted, chest rising and falling rapidly. “I feel drunk, right now.”  _

_ “Probably a sign we should stop,” Chan hummed, trying desperately to believe his own words.  _

_ “What if I don’t want to?” Felix countered with a cheeky grin. “What if I want more?”  _

_ Chan groaned softly, leaning forward to kiss him again. Felix responded by tightening his fingers in his hair and tightening the grip of his thighs around Chan’s hips. Chan’s right hand, the one not keeping him balanced, moved up from Felix’s hip, to run along the firm contours of his abs. Felix trembled beneath his touch, but pushed into his fingers, not away. Chan moved his hand once more to cup beneath Felix’s jaw, pulling him back slightly. Felix pouted slightly, as Chan drew back. He moved to peck his nose, before smiling and pulling away. “I’m not saying you’ll never get more,” He explained to Felix as he helped him stand once more. “But we probably shouldn't be in a place where anyone could stop by.” He winked, “If you’re my boyfriend, I’d prefer to be the only one to see this side of you.”  _

_ “Possessive, are we?” Felix teased.  _

_ Chan raised his eyebrow, “No more than the next guy I suppose. But I can be more so if you are into that.” _

_ “Hmm,” Felix hummed, “I don’t kink and tell so soon.”  _

_ Chan laughed, “Fair enough.” He stretched. “We should probably get going. I’m sure you’re tired after everything.”  _

_ Felix nodded, “Definitely. Though I wish I wasn’t. I like spending time with you.”  _

_ Chan grinned, opening the door for Felix. “I wouldn’t be worried about that. I’d be worried about how long it’s going to take you to get sick of me.”  _

_ He closed the door behind Lix after he was seated, skipping around the side of his car to get in and start it.  _

_ Felix was smiling at him. “I’m not worried about that. But I do think everyone else is going to grow sick of us, really quickly.” He paused, “How is everyone, by the way? I haven’t heard much from anyone.”  _

_ And just like that, Chan’s anger from the afternoon came crashing back. Frustrated and angry pheromones immediately started leaking out.  _

_ “What’s wrong?” Felix asked, immediately on edge. “Is everyone okay?”  _

_ Chan bit his lip, trying to rein in his emotions. He put the car in reverse and moved backwards. “Uh, I guess not really,” He huffed. “It’s kind of hard to explain, though. Like, I don’t even know where to start.”  _

_ “Well, who does it involve?” Felix reached out tentatively, taking his hand. _

_ Chan squeezed it softly, resting it against his thigh. “Changbin,” He started to answer his boyfriend’s question, but Felix immediately went rigid against him. _

_ “Oh god, it isn’t my fault is it?” He asked, panicked. _

_ Chan shook his head, “No!” he tried to reassure him, running his thumb over the back of his hand. “It isn’t. Not really.”  _

_ Felix stared at him, waiting nervously for his explanation. Chan pushed to explain. “I guess the first thing to tell you is that, uh, I’ve kind of known for months that Changbin was in love with someone who wasn’t you?”  _

_ Felix gaped at Chan, eyes bewildered. “He, what?” He pursed his lips, thinking hard. “He,  _ who?” 

_ “Hyunjin,” Chan said simply.  _

_ He watched Felix’s eyes as his mind clicked things into place. He leaned back suddenly, “Oh!” He said, “I’m so  _ dumb! _ ” He shook his head, “And of  _ course  _ Hyunjin loves him, too!” He frowned, “No wonder things were always so strained. They can’t even consider being together.”  _

_ Chan groaned, “Yeah, except that’s the thing.” He bit his lip angrily, “Hyunjin is an omega, Felix.”  _

_ Felix laughed, “What?”  _

_ “I’m serious,” Chan insisted. “I came home today to find Hyunjin a mess in the living room, Changbin having found out. Apparently Hyunjin had his heat scent trapped somewhere and it pushed Changbin into a rut, when he found it. He stormed out of the apartment, and I don’t blame him at all. How could Hyunjin lie about something like that?”  _

_ “I-” Felix bit his lip, “Are you sure we have all the facts?”  _

_ Chan groaned, “What could possibly warrant that lie?” He leaned back, looking up, “Three people have been torturing themselves because of his decision to lie.”  _

_ “Four,” Felix corrected. “You really think Hyunjin hasn’t been torturing himself as well?” He glared at Chan. “I’m sure he has a good reason.”  _

_ “How can you be so calm? We could have been together forever ago, if he hadn’t lied to everyone.”  _

_ “We also could have been together sooner if we hadn’t been lying to one another, Chan.”  _

_ “I wasn’t lying to you,” Chan tried to defend.  _

_ “What do you call faking friendship when you felt more for me, then? What do you call telling me you were happy for me?”  _

_ “Hey, for the record, Woojin said just today that you can care about someone’s happiness, even if it isn’t with you.”  _

_ Chan regretted the comment immediately, as Felix sighed. “Does Woojin have feelings for you?”  _

_ Chan sighed, too. “I think so, yeah.” He frowned, “But he was insistent that he was going to be fine.”  _

_ “We both know it isn’t going to be that easy. It sucks to have feelings for someone you can’t be with.” Felix frowned, “Which is why I really think we should wait until we have all the facts about Hyunjin. He clearly has been hurting. There has to be more to the story.”  _

_ Chan knew he was right, but it still annoyed him to even consider. “Maybe,” He shrugged after a moment. “But I honestly don’t want to think about it right now. I’d much rather think about and hear about you.”  _

_ Felix giggled. “Smooth.” But despite his teasing he pressed on. “Before that though, I want to clarify one thing.”  _

_ “Oh?” Chan murmured, curious about the tone of Felix’s voice. He glanced at the younger, before focusing on the road once more.  _

_ “That night? When we watched Zootopia? I wasn’t asleep. I just wanted an excuse to be close to you.” Felix sighed, “I always hated when you left home.”  _

_ Chan felt his heart flutter. “I know what that feels like. This week was honestly so surreal. It’s been a long time since I had to wrap my mind around you being across the ocean. I didn’t miss the feeling.” He lifted Felix’s hand, turning it to place a soft kiss against the scent gland at his wrist. “So tell me. How was Australia?”  _

 

“Chan,” Felix pouted, “Stop zoning out on me,” he whined. 

Chan blinked, realizing he’d gotten lost in his thoughts, again. He groaned. “I’m sorry, Lix. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” 

“I know,” Felix said grumpily. “You never do. Maybe instead of distracting you, I should just straight up put you to bed.” 

Chan blushed. Thoughts about his boyfriend and bed never stayed innocent for long. “Maybe,” He said as innocently as he could. 

Felix rolled his eyes. But stood up, pulling Chan to his feet when he was stable. “Come on.” 

The way that Felix pulled him by his wrists, guiding him with stumbling feet, was adorable, and Chan felt his heart melting. Felix led him to his own room, where Woojin was sitting on his bed, earbuds in, watching something on his laptop. He looked up at their entrance, and paused whatever he’d been watching. He pulled out his earbuds. “Everything okay?” He asked quietly. 

“Yup.” Felix grinned. “But my boyfriend needs more sleep.” 

Woojin raised his eyebrow. “Sleep? Or is that a code for something else?” 

Felix laughed, lightly. “Not this time. If I thought he could handle more right now, that might have been the case. But I’m genuinely going to force him to nap, right now.” 

Chan groaned, “I’m right here, you know?” 

Woojin laughed, “Only physically. Even I can see you’re barely standing.” He stood up, closing his laptop, but slipping it under his arm. “I’ll step out. Get some sleep, yeah?” He slipped around them, shutting the door behind him when he was through the door. 

Felix pulled him once more, until Chan was next to his bed, at which point he pushed him down. “Lay,” He ordered, hands on his hips. 

Chan hated how instantly he sunk against his pillow; he wanted to be stubborn, to protest. But as he laid back and let Felix tuck him in, he could already feel himself relaxing more. “You’re staying, right?” He whispered, drowsily. 

He felt as Felix crawled over him in response. “Of course,” Felix said, voice deep. “It’s still way too early for me.” 

Chan knew it wasn’t. Felix tended to wake fairly early in the morning. But, he loved the way Felix tried to cover his tracks. “Mmm, that’s good.” As soon as Felix was under the blanket, Chan was wrapping his arms around him, burying his nose in his neck. The scent was already lulling him to sleep. “You always smell perfect, Lix. My perfect omega.” He nuzzled the spot against his skin once more, before letting sleep capture him. 

 

When he woke up, hours later, it was to the sound of his phone ringing at full volume. When shit had first gone down, and Jisung had started spending some of every day at Dr. Kim’s, Chan had set Jisung’s ringtone to the most obnoxious sounds he could think of, so that he would know immediately if something was going on. After the first few phone calls, and the eagerness with which Chan had answered the phone, only to be disappointed, Jisung and he had decided that Jisung would only  _ call  _ him, not text, if Hyunjin was awake. And so, as his brain registered the sound of his phone ringing, he immediately jerked up, digging into his pocket for his phone. He slid his thumb across the screen, answering the call at the same time he shook Felix awake. 

“He’s awake?” He asked the line bluntly, not bothering with pleasantries. 

“Yes,” Jisung answered just as bluntly. “He woke up about five minutes ago.” 

“Hyunjin?” Felix asked sleepily, blinking against the light. 

“We’re on our way,” Chan stated. 

“Get here soon,” Jisung instructed. “He’s alone with Changbin.” His tone was nervous, and Chan swallowed. 

“Is that not a good thing?” 

He could practically feel the shrug he pictured Jisung giving as he responded, “Who knows. But I don’t wanna clean up any complications alone.” 

“Right. We’ll be there ASAP.” 

“Okay. Drive safe. Bye.” 

Chan hung up immediately, helping Felix crawl out of bed. “Woojin!” He called, as they slipped into the living room. Woojin took one look at them and the way Chan was clinging to his phone before he jumped to his feet. 

“Hyunjin?” 

Chan nodded, “Let’s go.” 

The three of them grabbed their shoes and shuffled into the elevator, not bothering to slip them on until they were sure the box was moving downwards. Chan triple checked that his keys were in his pockets after his shoes were on. Once they were on the ground floor, the doors opened, and they sped from the building to their cars. 

 

They pulled up to Dr. Kim’s office just under sixteen minutes later. Chan tried not to speed too excessively, but he certainly didn’t follow every traffic law as they made their way. And once they were parked, they didn’t move with any more semblance of restraint. They burst into the building and up to Dr. Kim’s office. Chan registered a few strangers in the area, in addition to Hyunjin’s mom, whose eyes were red and puffy. 

Jisung was leaning against the door to the back, glancing at his phone. He looked up as they walked in and signaled them over. “Hey,” He whispered, relieved. 

“Hi,” Chan said, breathless. “What’s the news?”

“Changbin is still in with him. I was sent out to tell his mom he’s awake. Dr. Kim is supposed to come grab me in a minute, to evaluate how things are going.” He gave Chan an impressed look. “You got here fast. How fast did you drive?” 

Chan chose to look away. “Oh, you know, the speed limit.” 

“Uh-huh,” Jisung snorted, “Sure you did.” 

“Jisung?” Dr. Kim called as he opened the door. Jisung immediately went to follow him. “I’ll grab you in a minute, if Hyunjin is up to it.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Woojin said for the three of them. 

And then Jisung was gone. 

Chan turned to glance around the room, once more. As he did so, he made eye contact with Hyunjin’s mother. Her eyes were full of so much pleading, that Chan was stepping forward before he could reason against it. She looked somewhat surprised as he took a seat next to her, but she didn’t turn from him. 

“They told you he’s awake, right?” Chan asked softly. 

“Yes,” She whispered softly. “They did.” She sighed, “But I don’t think that means I’ll be seeing him any time soon.”

“I don’t know,” Chan said softly. “He wasn’t too happy with you before the drop.” 

“He was supposed to come home with us that night,” She said sadly. “It seems like every time he decides to give me a chance to explain, to apologize, something happens to keep us apart.” 

“Why did you do it?” Chan found himself asking, unable to withhold his curiosity.

Hyunjin’s mother gave him a pained look. “Because I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought I was protecting him.” 

“And do you still feel that way?”

She shook her head immediately. “No. Even if he hadn’t dropped, even if I hadn’t messed things up for him and Changbin,” She shuddered, “I was wrong to take his choices from him. I was wrong to try and change who he is.” Fresh tears were dropping from her lashes. 

Chan reached out to grab her hand, holding it gently. “As long as you feel that way,” Chan said softly, “I’m sure it will work out.” 

“If it never does,” She said sadly, “I wouldn’t blame him. This isn’t about me. This is about him, and I respect that.” 

“Chan,” Jisung called from the door.

 Dr. Kim was crossing across the room. He stood in front of Mrs. Hwang, and Chan could tell from his expression that it wasn’t going to be positive for her. He smiled sadly and whispered, “I’ll see if there is anything I can do.” 

Her shimmering eyes widened, “Thank you,” She said softly. 

Chan crossed over to Jisung’s eyes as Dr. Kim quietly began speaking with Hyunjin’s mother. 

“What was that about?” Jisung asked Chan, suspiciously. 

“Nothing,” He shrugged. “Just a conversation.” 

Felix looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and Chan knew that the Omega had overheard some of what they’d said. “Will we be able to see him?” He asked, shifting the conversation for Chan. 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah. But Hyunjin asked for a few more minutes with his  _ boyfriend. _ ” He rolled his eyes. But Chan could tell by the softness around his face that he was no more upset than Chan was about the word. 

“They worked it out?” Felix asked, voice clearly relieved. 

“I mean,” Jisung shrugged, “I think they still have things to work through, but they at least aren’t lying to one another anymore. Pretty sure they are making out right now.” 

Chan’s eyes widened. “That was fast.” 

Woojin snorted. “You have no room to talk.” 

Both Chan and Felix blushed. Jisung blushed too. Had none of them waited long to make out with their boyfriend, after becoming official, then? Chan found himself laughing at the sudden realization. Jisung checked his phone. “It’s been five minutes. We’re good to go.” 

“What if they  _ are  _ making out?” Felix asked nervously, as the four of them moved down the hall. For some reason, Chan felt his heart speeding up. It didn’t make much sense, he certainly didn’t have romantic feelings for either of the friends in the room. But he was feeling overwhelmed with emotion, and it meant that he could only hear Jisung and the others discussing potential liplocking, but he registered exactly none of it. 

They reached the door, and the other three looked towards Chan, pausing. Chan realized, wide eyed, that they were waiting for him to enter first, all of them. He didn’t understand it, but he still moved forward, releasing, almost subconsciously, gratified pheromones. He pushed through the door, and immediately was met with a feeling of peace. He smelled it before he saw it - the understanding between Changbin and Hyunjin. The room was heavy with their intermingled scents. It wasn’t a sexual thing, but it wasn’t a passive thing, either. And Chan knew, without a doubt, that they were going to be okay, and with that realization, any lingering anger he felt disappeared.

 He turned his head, following the scents, to take in the image of Changbin and Hyunjin sitting on a nest, eyes locked in a tender gaze, simply breathing each other in. They’d been worried about catching them in a kiss, but somehow this seemed far more intimate. 

He cleared his throat, softly. “Is this a bad time?”

Both boys glanced up in his direction, but their expressions were unapologetic.

“Yes,” Changbin said simply.

“Of course not, Hyung,” Hyunjin whispered at the same time. “It’s good to see you.” He smiled at Chan with such a relaxed, peaceful gaze, that Chan felt his alpha purr in his chest. It surprised him to feel such a thing, but then, glancing at Changbin, and feeling it again, understanding finally clicked into place.  _ This is my pack _ , he thought in shock. He turned to glance at Felix, and of course he felt it there. But the same feeling rose when he glanced at Jisung and even Woojin. He thought about Minho, and even Jeongin and Seungmin, and he just  _ knew.  _ He found his eyes filling with liquid, and he closed the distance quickly to Hyunjin’s bedside, pulling him against him. 

There was a small gasp from Hyunjin as he was pulled against Chan, but Chan figured it had more to do with the protective pheromones he was suddenly releasing. And he didn’t coat just Hyunjin in them. He spread them around the room, filling the space with his gentle claim. It wasn’t a permanent thing, by any means, but as he pulled back he noticed everyone was looking at him a little shocked, especially Changbin. 

“Hyung,” He whispered, eyes wet. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Chan said softly, turning back to Hyunjin. “For now, I just want to hear from Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin grinned up at him. “Me? I’ve been asleep for two weeks. What do you think I have to say?” He broke off with a giggle. 

“I don’t care what you talk about,” Chan said seriously. “I just want to hear you talk. Even before your drop, it was like you’d disappeared.” He ruffled the younger’s hair. “I just want to know that you’re as whole as you appear.” 

“Well he can talk,” Woojin snapped, “But first you should scoot over. I want a hug, too.” 

“Me too!” Felix pressed. “Move it.” 

Chan laughed, but did as he was asked, moving aside so the others could take a turn. Once more, he was flooded with a sense of protectiveness as everyone grouped around Hyunjin. While the younger started to ramble about whatever was on his mind, Chan simply listened to the way his voice sounded full, thinking about what his feelings meant. 

Official packs hadn’t been a thing for over two hundred years. Way back when, in the times when shifting was still a thing, and wolves needed to group together for survival, to not form a pack was to invite death. However, once shifting became rarer and society began to form other forms of grouping, fewer and fewer people developed packs outside of their own biological units. Chan hadn't ever met a single pack, let alone heard of one forming. Most alphas just didn’t feel the urge to create them, the instinct long since faded in the majority of those that remained. He didn’t know if the others would want it, to form a deeper bond with him - different than mates, of course, but still as permanent. But Chan, watching the others move together and feeling his alpha’s satisfaction, he knew he wanted nothing more than to claim his friends as more than family. 

He should be embarrassed that he’d lost control of his pheromones earlier, that he’d so clearly stated his desire to those in the room, but he wasn’t. It just felt right. And, nobody had immediately protested, so that was probably a good sign. He was snapped from his thoughts when Felix moved over to his side. “You’re overthinking things again,” He whispered in Chan’s ear, as he stood on his tiptoes. 

Chan laughed, pulling Felix into his arms. “Of course I am. Do I ever  _ not _ ?” 

Felix giggled. “No. But you shouldn’t overthink this. I’m pretty sure they’ll say yes.” 

Chan sighed, nose in Felix’s neck. “Why would any of you? I haven’t exactly proven I can keep shit from exploding.”

“Well, nobody can,” Felix reassured him. “But you have helped us get through it.” 

“I don’t know-” 

“He’s right,” Changbin said from across the room.

Chan looked up, startled. He hadn’t even realized the others had gone quiet, listening in on their conversation. Chan looked up at him guiltily. “I  _ punched  _ you,” He stated bluntly. 

“Yeah,” Changbin nodded, “Because I needed it. I was being a fucking idiot.” 

Hyunjin giggled. “I kinda wish I’d been there to see it.” He looked at Felix. “Was it a good hit?” 

Felix looked at Changbin guiltily, before he turned to Hyunjin. “It put him on his ass.” 

“Damn,” Hyunjin whistled, the sound clear.

“Well,” Chan scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I was an asshole, too. At school, and like, in my texts.” 

Jisung giggled. “That’s true. What did that one text say?” He cleared his throat, trying to manipulate his voice into a more Chan-like tone. “It wasn’t enough to act like a little pussy shit….. Blah blah blah…..something about buttfuckery, ripping off manhoods to shove up assess, stic-” 

“Alright, alright!” Chan interrupted. Hating the way that Felix and Woojin were looking at him with wide eyes. Hyunjin looked equally scandalized. 

“Well fuck,” He groaned, turning to Changbin. “I wouldn’t want to come home, either.” He turned back to Chan and his guilty expression, “But you weren’t exactly out of line. He was acting like a little pussy sh-” 

“Yah!” Changbin snapped. “I know, alright!” 

Jisung doubled over laughing at his face. “Things finally feel normal again.” 

Changbin ignored him turning to Chan, “Seriously though, Hyung? Thank you. I needed you to be hard on me.” His expression turned really vulnerable. “I hated not talking to you, though.” 

Chan’s heart skipped a beat in sympathy. “Yeah, me too.”

Felix clapped his hands, “Fucking  _ finally _ . Can we all go back to speaking again?” He sighed dramatically. “I hate not having anyone to share my memes with.” 

Chan raised his eyebrow, “So I don’t count?”

Felix made a tsking sound. “Of course not. You’re my boyfriend. You’re obligated to put up with me. And you never laugh in the right places. Changbin laughs at the right places, and way louder.” 

“Hey,” Hyunjin said good naturedly. “That’s  _ my  _ boyfriend, thank you very much.” 

Felix grinned back, “Damn right he is.” 

Hyunjin nodded once, satisfied with Felix’s response. “Is anyone else stopping by?” 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah. Minho is planning on stopping by after work, which gets out in,” He glanced at his phone, “Three minutes.” He shrugged, “And uh, I’m pretty sure Jeongin is ditching his last classes to head over.” 

Chan gasped, “Who encouraged such irresponsible behavior?!” 

“Oh,” Jisung shrugged, “That was all Seungmin.” 

“Hey, keep my cousin out of this!” Woojin tried to sound serious. 

“Um,” Jisung snorted, “Hate to break it to ya, but Seungmin is  _ way  _ into this. Like, ridiculously, into this.” 

“Are him and Innie still doing okay then?” Hyunjin asked, curiously. “I was worried they’d fizzle out.” 

Felix laughed, “Nah, they’re still going great. Although Innie has told me a few times, Seungmin likes to annoy him  _ way  _ more than is probably healthy.” 

“I think he likes it though,” Jisung shrugged. “He seems like a masochist to me.” 

Chan put his hands over his ears, singing loudly. “I’m not listening!” 

Felix responded by tickling his sides, causing Chan to yelp, and jump back. 

Hyunjin giggled from his spot on the bed, watching everything unfold. But a few seconds went before before he turned serious again. “What about my parents?” 

“Well,” Jisung said softly. “Your dad is on his way. I heard your mom call him in the lobby. But, whether you choose to see them or not is up to you, entirely.” 

Changbin moved closer to Hyunjin, cradling him from behind, when Hyunjin leaned into him. “Whatever you choose, we’ll support you.” 

“I do think though,” Chan said hesitantly, “You should hear her out.” 

Hyunjin looked up at him with wary eyes. “What makes you say that? Do you know anything?” 

“Not really, no,” Chan shook his head. “She won’t give anyone any details, but I don’t think avoiding her is going to help anything. And, I think she really is sorry. Even though she hasn’t been allowed by your side, she has come every day, from opening hours until closing. She hasn’t  _ pushed  _ to be let in, merely accepting the doctor’s and your decisions. Even still, she came every day.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes were contemplative, and he nodded slightly. “I’ll think about it.” He sighed, leaning his head back against Changbin, who scented him lightly. “In the meantime, I’m actually kinda tired.” He laughed ironically. “You’d think after sleeping for two weeks, I’d have more energy, but  _ fuck  _ if I’m not drained.” 

Changbin moved his hand to rest in Hyunjin’s hair. “It’s okay, Jinnie. We can let you sleep.” He turned to Jisung. “Do we know if he’s cleared for solid foods? Or is Dr. Kim gonna keep him on a liquid diet?” 

Jisung shrugged. “I can go figure out, why?” 

Changbin smiled, “Because if he can eat solid food, I was thinking of picking him up some of his favorites.” 

Chan furrowed his brow as Hyunjin’s heart rate sped up on the monitor he’d barely even noticed up until that point. 

“Or,” Changbin said quickly, “Maybe one of you could?” 

Hyunjin looked at Changbin guiltily. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to panic.” 

“It’s okay, Jinnie,” Changbin smiled. “I don’t mind staying with you.” 

Chan cleared his throat, “We can grab something, if the doc clears it.” 

“I’ll go check, with Dr. Kim.” Jisung smiled. “Hold please.” 

Jisung moved from the room briskly. 

Hyunjin watched him go with a smile. “He seems pretty close with Dr. Kim,” He remarked lightly. 

“Well, he’s kind of been the liaison for everything and everyone since things started.” Changbin explained. 

“He’s honestly been our sanity,” Chan explained. 

Hyunjin frowned, “I’m sorry for worrying everyone.” 

Changbin immediately spoke up, “Don’t apologize, Jinnie. This is on me, not you.” 

Chan cringed, slightly. The more he heard from Changbin, the more he realized how completely Changbin had been placing everything on himself. Maybe it was Chan’s newfound understanding of the bond he’d been creating with his desired pack, but another wave of guilt passed through him at the realization of how much Changbin had been carrying on his own shoulders. He should have put aside his own anger and helped his friend, rather than condemn him. He’d need to have another conversation with him later, in private. But until that could happen, he’d have to do his best to show him his sincerity. 

“I hope,” Chan said, hesitating a little, “That you’ll be moving back in?”

Changbin looked at him, face blank, before glancing at Hyunjin. “We haven’t talked about it yet. I don’t want to assume anything anymore.” He blushed, “Besides. It would mean something different, now, wouldn’t it?” 

Hyunjin’s face was similarly pink. “Yeah, I guess so. But that doesn’t mean I want you to stay away. And if my heart monitor is anything to go by, I’m not sure I can handle prolonged absences, quite yet.” 

“Maybe,” Lix coughed lightly, “Maybe that’s exactly why you  _ should  _ take a little time? It might be wise to gain a more solid equilibrium, or you two will always be codependent.” 

“That’s a good point,” Woojin nodded. “I don’t really get pheromones. It’s so theoretical to me. But, you guys are so naturally independent, it might be a good idea to ensure you can remain that way, even if together.” 

Chan could see Hyunjin crumbling in on himself, slightly. “Of course,” He assured him, “It’s something between the two of you. We just want you to be as healthy as possible. You should talk it over. But I do want you to know, Changbin, that life hasn’t been the same without you in the house. You are missed, and if you guys are comfortable with it, I’d love nothing more than to have you move back.” 

Changbin’s eyes went soft with emotion, smiling up at him timidly. “I’m so relieved you feel that way.” He broke off, clearly a bit overwhelmed. 

Chan hesitated for only a tenth of a second before he was moving across the bed, to pull Changbin into his arms, just as he had with Hyunjin, earlier. “I’m sorry I wasn’t what you needed me to be, Changbin. I should have treated you better.” 

“No, Hyung,” Changbin groaned, “Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.” 

Chan didn’t believe him. He knew if there was any chance he’d be able to convince any of them to join his pack, he’d have to prove to them that he could lead them better and without anger. 

The door opened behind them, and after half a second, Jisung ran over and joined the hug. “Does this mean 3Racha is back in action?” He whispered agonized. 

Changbin leaned back, pleading with Chan, who nodded instantly. “Of course it is. We were never really gone, just a little lost.” He could feel multiple sets of eyes on them, and he was getting very self-conscious. So he shifted the conversation. “But, anyways, what’s the news, Jisung?” 

 “Well, first, Dr. Kim said it’s fine if you,” He turned to Hyunjin, “want to eat solids, just that they can’t be too high in fat, sodium, or grease. So most of the ‘good’ foods are out,  _ but  _ we can still find you something suitable.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “I assume there is a second thing?” He asked.

Jisung looked apprehensive, but nodded. “Yes. Your father is here, and wants to know if you’re willing to meet with him.” 

Hyunjin was still for a moment, clearly considering his option. After a moment or so, however, he nodded. “Alright. I’ll meet with him, alone, first. If it goes well, I’ll consider including my mom.” 

Chan nodded, “Okay. Well, we’ll go pick up some food. I think I have an idea of what you’d like to eat.” 

Hyunjin went to speak, but Jisung interrupted him. “I think, what he wants more than anything is a carrot, onion and eggplant stew-” He didn’t even get halfway through his sentence before Hyunjin was chucking a pillow at him. 

“Shut up right now, or I will end you.” 

Giggles filled the air, despite how serious Hyunjin tried to look. 

“I know what you like and don’t like,” Chan reassured Hyunjin. “I’ll find you and Changbin something good.” He turned to his bodyguard and boyfriend, “Are we good to head out?” When he had their assent, he moved over to the bed, kissed Hyunjin’s head and moved from the room before his instincts could tell him to stay and guard the younger. He wasn’t his pack leader, despite his feelings on the matter, and he had no right to bar his father if it wasn’t Hyunjin’s desire. But, as they moved through the waiting room, Jisung behind them, to relay the message to Dr. Kim, he couldn’t help but worry about whether or not things would go smoothly. 

Hyunjin’s father looked his way, and Chan wondered if he could read his mind, because his gaze narrowed slightly, and his posture grew just a little more intense. Chan stood taller in response, but Felix tugged on his elbow. “Come on, big guy. Let’s get out of here before you start a pissing contest.” 

Chan would have rolled his eyes, if Felix hadn’t had a point. “Alright,” He sighed, letting his boyfriend tug him away. He forced himself not to look back, trusting in the feel of his boyfriend’s tiny hand to ground him, where it was enveloped in his palm. 

  
  


“Do you want me to stay?” Changbin asked, running his nose along Hyunjin’s pulse.

Hyunjin shivered at the feeling. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to being held like this. He leaned back in his embrace. “I honestly don’t know,” he whispered. “I don’t want you to leave me, but I also don’t know if your presence will make this easier or harder.” 

“Well,” Changbin whispered, “What are your reasons for either case.” He was running his hand along Hyunjin’s side, absentmindedly. 

“Well, if you’re gone I’m not sure I’ll be able to think straight,” Hyunjin whispered, turning to look at Changbin. “And if you stay,” he grinned, “I’m not sure I’ll be able to think straight.” 

Changbin laughed, “Alright, next.” He leaned forward to press a quick kiss against Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin was shocked for a second. This was so new, and he just didn’t know how they’d grown to such a comfortable point in such a short time. 

“Uh,” Hyunjin thought, “I guess, if you stay, you might be able to keep me calm, if I start panicking, which frankly isn’t a long shot. My dad alpha commanded me last time we were together.” 

Changbin went still, “He  _ what _ ?” 

Hyunjin could see the wheels turning in his head. “Is that what happened that day Jisung carried you home?” 

Hyunjin nodded softly, “Yeah.” 

“I might kill him,” Changbin stated seriously. 

Hyunjin sighed, “Which is why it might be better if you  _ weren’t  _ here. I don’t need your alpha instincts causing a fight, if one can be avoided.” 

Changbin nodded, “That’s fair.” He reached his hand up to thumb along Hyunjin’s cheek. “So, maybe I shouldn’t stay.” 

“Maybe,” Hyunjin conceded, “But, what if I start freaking out? Or what if something goes wrong?” 

Changbin smiled, “Then you call out for me, and I’ll be there before you can blink. I won’t go far.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Okay. Will you scent me before you go?” 

“Of course,” Changbin smiled, lifting his wrists. “But just a little. I don’t want to make it worse.” Changbin scented him quickly, grabbing his hand to kiss his fingers. “It’s going to be okay, Jinnie,” He smiled. 

“I hope so,” Hyunjin’s eyes betrayed his nerves. “I don’t think I can handle more drama, especially not when things are finally feeling more stable.” 

“I know. But I’ll be there to help you, even if things go south.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Hyunjin teased. 

“As you should.” Changbin stood. “I’ll send for your dad, now.” 

He seemed to hesitate when he reached the door. “You know, this is really weird.” 

“What?” Hyunjin asked, perplexed.

“Leaving this room. I haven’t left in two weeks.” 

Hyunjin felt his heart skip a beat at the reminder. “Thank you,” He said sincerely. 

Changbin winked, “No problem, and good luck. Not that you need it.” 

Hyunjin watched him go, trying not to panic as he passed the threshold. 

He leaned back on his bed, closing his eyes to calm his heart rate and breathing. It could have been fifteen seconds, or two minutes but the space between when Changbin left and the door opened once more felt like an eternity. 

He heard the quiet footsteps as they came his way, but he was too nervous to look up, unsure what to expect. He heard the sound of the leather seat shifting as his father sat down in the armchair. They stayed like that for a small moment, Hyunjin not sparing a glance, his dad not sparing a greeting. Until finally, Hyunjin found the strength to turn towards him and open his eyes. And all it took was that one glance, for both men to tear up. It wasn’t how Hyunjin expected it to go, an instant dissolving to tears.

His father’s voice finally broke through the silence, as he sobbed, “I’m so sorry, Hyunjin. I’m sorry.” 

All Hyunjin could manage was a single word in response. “Dad,” He cried out. And just like that, somehow, Hyunjin knew it was all going to work out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,   
> I found out that Sour Patch Kids also uses the acronym "SPK" at times. And even though they came first, I feel jipped.   
> Oh well.  
> This is SPK signing off!   
> Tune in next time for ....... happiness and answers (42).   
> Also, WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT LIVE LAST NIGHT I AM DEAD. Kinda wanna write a small fic expanding on that dynamic.   
> Anways,  
> I love you, my lovelies!! And, as always, your comments (though I frequently fail at responding, sorry bout that. I wish I was caught up on them) are GREATLY appreciated. 
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking from tradition. Screw permission. Let’s fucking do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my number one fan: This chapter is for YOU. :) 
> 
> Hey guys!! SPK here! I hope that your lives have been going well. If they haven't been... screw that!! Come see me on Twitter and you can tell me all your problems. I care about you faithful readers, and you unfaithful readers, and you readers who just joined. Each of you mean so much to me, and you are all here for me, just by reading my stuff. So let me return the favor and be there for you!!! I love you guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a ride, with like so many POV shifts I don't even wanna count (does anyway 5?) and a lot of things that needed discussing are finally discussed, haha. Also, can Minho take ME where he takes Jisung please? it sounds like heaven. 
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY! :D :D

Changbin stood outside the door to Hyunjin’s room for the first time in two weeks. It felt wrong. He looked down the hall, towards where Jisung and Hyunjin’s dad were making their way slowly. Changbin felt his anger well up once more at the man. How  _ dare  _ he alpha command  _ Changbin’s  _ omega. No, that wasn’t right. Changbin wasn’t angry because of a possessiveness, although he couldn’t deny he did feel possessive of the younger. No, he was pissed because alpha commands were archaic and fucked up. It wasn’t fair to take away someone’s free will. He felt a growl boiling in his chest, as the man approached, full protective mode activating. 

Hyunjin’s father looked down at him, because unfortunately he too was taller than Changbin. “Changbin,” He said coolly, clearly sensing the dominance radiating from him. 

“Mr. Hwang.” 

“Is there something you’d like to say to me?” Hyunjin’s father was clearly trying to keep calm. 

“If you even think about alpha commanding him again, for whatever reason, I will destroy you.” It was a pretty dramatic statement, but now that Hyunjin and he were on the same page about their feelings, and their intentions were clear, not to mention the knowledge that Hyunjin was his true mate -  _ shit, I didn’t tell him that, yet _ , he thought panicked - Changbin was not about to let anyone else hurt Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin’s father’s eyes flashed in pain. “Believe me, Changbin,” He stated firmly, sincerely, “If I ever lose control of myself like that, again, I won’t stop you.” 

And just like that, Changbin felt appeased. He could smell Mr. Hwang’s pheromones. The alpha meant what he said. “Good.” He wasn’t sure what else to say. Mr. Hwang spoke next. 

“I want to thank you for staying with him. I hear you were crucial in his recovery. And as I can smell him all over you, I assume you two worked things out?” 

Changbin shrugged, “More or less. We still have some things to talk about.”  _ Like being true mates. Really Changbin. You’re an idiot for not telling him. _ “But, yes. We can have the conversation another day, Mr. Hwang. The day I declare my intentions and seek favor.” 

Mr. Hwang nodded, “Well, you’re already on the right track. I’ll be waiting.” 

“Don’t wait long,” Changbin stepped back. “He’s waiting for you. I’ll be here if he needs me.” 

“Very well,” The man placed his hand on Changbin’s shoulder once, bobbing his head, before he was pushing open the door, anxious pheromones leaking through his calm facade. 

Changbin turned to Jisung, who was giving him a studious glance. “That could have gone worse,” He stated bluntly. 

Changbin laughed. “Yeah, it could have. But I don’t think it could have gone much better, either.” 

“Do you think you’ll be any better with his mom?” Jisung asked.

And then Changbin was back to growling all over again. 

  
  


“Dad,” Hyunjin sobbed again, reaching out for his father. 

Hwang Junho stumbled across the small space between him and the chair, not believing that his son was so quickly willing to accept him. But Hyunjin was suddenly there, in his arms, and he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing more apologies into his shoulder. 

Hyunjin’s grip was tight against the fabric on his back, desperate as he clung to the scent that had always provided him with security as a child. “I don’t want to hate you guys anymore,” He cried.

Junho’s heart broke, somehow, even further. He had known Hyunjin must have been experiencing negative emotions towards them; He’d even heard the boy express his intentions to kill his mate (no matter how he knew Hyunjin never would have actually done so). But somehow, hearing his son use the actual word hate, directed towards both of them, deservedly so, tore out a deeper sob from him. He didn’t even know what to say to that. How could he even respond? He’d honestly hated his wife, too, when he’d found out. Those few weeks she’d spent at her adopted parents house, Junho had spent reevaluating everything he’d ever known or thought about his family and his life. And he’d hated himself enough for that alpha command, the one Changbin had just called him out for. 

Junho gave up on finding a response and simply held on to his son, as he cried more and more, until all of his tears were dried up against his shirt. Eventually, Hyunjin pulled back, staring at his father. And Junho could see the questions. He braced himself, trying to prepare for whatever his son would ask him. But even still, the first one he asked shattered his preparations completely. Hyunjin’s eyes were full of so much pain, as he whispered, “Didn’t she love me, Dad?” 

Junho grabbed Hyunjin’s hand, when his son’s gaze dropped to his lap, fiddling with his fingers. “Son,” He whispered. “There are so many ways that people can love, some of them are healthy, others are less so. Your mother has had moments of loving both of us healthily, but a lot of her love has been misguided and toxic. She knows this, now. And she wants to learn, to love you the right way, the way you deserve. Because, yes, Hyunjin. Your mother has  _ always loved _ you. She just didn’t know how to love you more than she feared the world around you.” 

“I don’t know what that means,” Hyunjin whispered, exhausted. 

“That’s okay,” Junho squeezed his hand softly. “I’m not expecting it to make perfect sense, now or ever. But, I need you to know; if I didn’t think your mother was sincere in her remorse, if she wasn’t willing to change, and grow, and learn, I would never let her near you again. As much as she is my mate and I love her, what she did to you  _ was  _ wrong. And even though I messed up, Hyunjin. Even though I did the unforgivable and commanded you, to protect her, I do not support her past decisions. I do not support her deceit, her manipulation, or her choice to cut us out of the decisions that were yours alone to make. I do, however, support her journey towards recovery and redemption. Your mother is the product of several traumatic childhood experiences. And she never opened up about any of them, told anyone what she had been through. She has been repressing them her whole life, holding them in and refusing to get help. But that has changed. Your mother has been attending regular therapy, seeking medical attention for some of the mental issues that arose from her abuse, and confronting the demons of her past. She has a long road ahead of her, but she is willing to take it, now. She wants to make things right.” 

Junho watched the debate flickering in his son’s eyes. “I don’t know how to forgive her, Dad.” He shook his head. “I don’t even know if I  _ want  _ to. It would be so much easier to cut her off and never look back.” Junho held his breath, knowing that if that was his son’s choice, both him and Chaerin would wish him well and let him go, even if it would rip them apart inside with guilt and what if’s. But Hyunjin continued speaking. “Even still,” His voice broke, “She’s my  _ mom _ .” He choked. “She’s the woman who, even if it was late because she worked hard, picked me up from the park, put bandaids on my bruises, made me my favorite foods. She’s the woman who held me when I cried, who sang me lullabies and tucked me in with a story every night. She always fussed about looking both ways, not talking to strangers, making good choices, and no matter how hypocritical it seems now, she always looked out for me. She marched over to the parent’s house of that kid who called me rude names in middle school, demanding an apology. It was mortifying at the time, and in some ways made everything worse. But she  _ did  _ it. She bought me and Changbin tickets to our first concert. She gave up a room in the house to build me the perfect dance studio. She stayed up late at night for weeks, watching me practice and bringing me snacks. She taught me math and history when I was stuck, always made sure I looked nice on the first day of school, and made sure to document every good memory we’ve ever had. I have hated her so much the last few months because I didn’t under _ stand _ . How could the woman who did all of that for me, do something so horrible? How am I supposed to reconcile the woman I love and treasure with the stranger who did this to me?” 

“I don’t know, Hyunjin,” Junho answered honestly. “And I don’t think it’s going to be easy. But I’m here to help you through it, if you’ll let me.” 

There was an awful silence in the air, one that was tangible, one that stuck to their clothes like moisture on a humid day. “Okay,” Hyunjin nodded. “I’ll try.” 

“Okay,” He responded simply, even though the barbed wires around his heart finally seemed to retract. “I’ll go get her.” 

Hyunjin looked hesitant as Junho stood up.

“What is it?” Junho asked, softly. Maybe he wasn’t ready for the conversation immediately.

Hyunjin, seemingly holding his breath in, finally stated, “Can Changbin be here, too?” 

Junho wanted to say no, to demand that it be family only. But he knew even that excuse was pointless. Even if there wasn’t a mark on Hyunjin’s neck, yet, Changbin  _ was  _ his son’s mate, something Chaerin had almost destroyed. He had as much of a right to be there as Hyunjin did. And they’d lost every right to deny him that. 

“Of course,” Junho nodded. “Should I send him in?” 

“Yes,” Hyunjin nodded. He looked at his dad sheepishly. “I guess my omega is addicted to his scent after the last few weeks. Even this conversation was hard without him.” 

Junho frowned at that. He knew so little about omega drops, but that seemed extreme. “Well then, I’ll get him back in here, quickly. I’ll even delay for a few minutes so that you can regulate, again.” 

“Thank you, Dad.” 

“Of course.” He moved towards the door. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He turned back to glance at him. “Thank you, Hyunjin, for being willing to hear her out.” 

And then he pushed through the door. 

Changbin was anxiously pacing in the hallway, but he looked up as the door swung open. “How is he?” He asked immediately, sniffing the air for any signs of distress. 

“He’s okay,” Junho stated, moving on in the next second. “He’s agreed to see his mother.” 

Changbin’s eyes widened, “Already?” 

“Yes,” Junho explained. “But he asked if you’d be willing to come in for that conversation?” 

Changbin was already moving towards the door. “If that’s what he wants.” 

Junho grabbed his arm, forcing him to look back. “It’s not going to be an easy conversation, Changbin. I have no right to ask this, but I’m going to anyway. Please help him stay calm.” 

Changbin glared slightly, but Junho could see him attempt to rein it in. “I want him to be happy,” was all he said. 

“I understand.” Junho expressed. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” 

“Well, I’m on whatever page Hyunjin is on,” Changbin challenged. 

Junho felt himself sighing a bit inside. Protective Changbin was a lot to handle. “Fair enough. I’ll let you go now. He seems to be in need of your-” Changbin was already through the door by the time Junho finished. “Pheromones…” He finished as the door slammed. “Alright then,” He rolled his eyes.  _ Young love.  _

 

Hyunjin looked up as Changbin moved inside. 

“Hey baby,” Changbin said, crossing the floor. “Can I come up?” 

“You don’t need to ask,” Hyunjin said, relieved to be close again. Changbin folded himself into the covers, pulling Hyunjin back against his chest when he was leaning against the pillows. 

“I’m still gonna,” He put his forehead against the younger’s shoulder blade. “How did it go?” 

“Good,” Hyunjin sighed, “I guess.” 

“Good,” Changbin smirked,  _ “I _ guess.” 

Hyunjin snorted. “You’re really not that funny.” 

“I know,” Changbin stated. “And yet you still  _ always  _ laugh.” 

“Because you’re cute,” Hyunjin shrugged. “I enjoy your awkwardness.” 

“Yeah,” Changbin giggled. “Like I enjoy staring at your ass.” 

Hyunjin gasped dramatically, “Why, I  _ never _ ! Seo Changbin!” 

Changbin giggled, tickling Hyunjin’s sides. “Oh, I  _ always _ , Hwang Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin laughed again, but turned around to stare at Changbin, when things died down. “I’m scared,” He whispered, “There’s so much we need to talk about, but I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Well,” Changbin looked guilty, “I guess I should tell you what Dr. Kim told me the night you dropped.” 

Hyunjin furrowed his brow, curious as to how Dr. Kim would know anything about him and his mom. “Okay..” He said slowly.

“Uh, so, you and I?” Changbin looked away nervously, “I guess we’re um, true mates.” 

Hyunjin blinked. “I meant with my  _ mom _ , Changbin. I have a lot to talk about with my  _ mom. _ ” 

Changbin went pale. “Oh, uh,” 

“Wait,” Hyunjin finally finished processing Changbin’s words. “We’re  _ what? _ ” 

“Um,” Changbin looked panicked, but just then the door opened. 

“Oh, Seo Changbin,” Hyunjin growled, not even looking over to see his parents walking in, “You are so fucking dead. You know that, right?” 

Changbin gulped, “Yep. But, uh, surprise? I guess?” 

Hyunjin took a deep breath. Changbin’s bombshell was a lot to process, but at the same time, it ricocheted inside his chest as if he’d always known, like there was no place for the information to lodge itself because it was already there inside of him and had been all along. And as much as it had jarred his concentration, knowing that he had that conversation to look forward to, it was the perfect distraction to his anxiety as his mother approached his bed. He wondered if Changbin knew that? 

Changbin’s hand did slide beneath the blanket to squeeze against his thigh, and then his hand, bringing it to rest against his own thigh, as he intertwined their fingers. Hyunjin automatically curled himself into his boyfriend’s,  _ true mate's _ , space, before he finally dared to glance up at his parents. 

_ Fuck, _ he thought,  _ She looks terrible.  _

And she did. His mother had always worn makeup, everyday of his life for as long as he could remember. But not a single trace lingered on her haggard cheeks as she moved forward. Her  eyes were bloodshot, dark circles beneath them; her frame was somehow frailer than he’d ever seen it, like she hadn’t eaten a solid meal in months. And she was carrying herself with such anxiety as to appear smaller than he’d ever seen her. 

“Mom?” He found himself asking, despite himself. He honestly didn’t even recognize her. Did he look as bad as her, having just awoken from a drop? He’d have to ask Changbin later. 

“H-hyunjin,” She said shakily, clearly unsure what to do. 

His dad gestured for her to move towards the chair, sitting at the edge of Hyunjin’s hospital nest when she was seated. 

Nobody was saying anything, nothing breaking the silence as they waited for the world to stop spinning. Hyunjin wanted to say something but he didn’t know how to make his mouth move. He was angry; he was hurt; he was tired, and none of those things gave him any idea where to begin. Changbin seemed to know that it wasn’t time for him to speak, and his father seemed equally reluctant to begin. Which left only one person, the only person who seemed unlikely to open her mouth. 

It was honestly, no exaggeration, probably four to six minutes, at  _ least _ , that they sat there, barely breathing, waiting for her to finally speak. Every time Hyunjin glanced her way, she seemed less likely to speak, almost incapable of it. But he still waited, anxiety spiking the longer she took. Finally, fucking  _ finally _ , her voice, as patheticly quiet as her appearance suggested, carried across the space. 

“I have no right to apologize, Hyunjin. Apologies are for situations where it is possible to make something right, and nothing I do or say will ever erase what I’ve done to you.” Hyunjin glanced up at his mother, her face tormented by the ghosts of her choices. “Even still, I want to tell you how truly sorry I am, I want to selfishly say the words, knowing they will do nothing, communicate none of how I’m feeling or make up for the way I’ve made you feel.” 

Hyunjin hesitated for a second before he responded. “It’s true,” He agreed, because he did. “Even still,” He took in a deep breath. “I’ll listen.” 

Changbin’s arm around him tightened in a show of support. 

Hyunjin’s mother’s eyes widened, like she didn’t actually believe she’d get that far. But she nodded softly. 

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “I was born on a snowy night . . .” 

Hyunjin and Changbin listened to his mother’s story with mixed emotions. She was brutally honest about everything that she’d been through, and the part of Hyunjin that had always easily been able to feel others’ pain was in overdrive. Nobody should have to go through what his mother had. But as she finished, for all the sympathy he had, he was still angry. His mother looked at him, eyes pleading for something positive to come from her vulnerability.

He hesitated, before responding with a similar vulnerability. “I understand you, Mom, or at least I’m starting to. But your fucked up past doesn’t excuse any of what you’ve done to me.” 

She didn’t fight him on his remark. “I know, Hyunjin. I’m not asking you to forgive me.” 

“No,” Hyunjin shook his head, “You aren’t. And honestly I don’t know if I can, but I’m willing to try.” Changbin’s fingers ran over Hyunjin’s hand, bleeding comfort into his body. 

“You-” His mother seemed speechless, “You’d forgive me?” 

“No,” Hyunjin shook his head, clarifying, “I’m willing to  _ try _ .” She opened her mouth, but he continued, “But, you need to understand. I will never trust you again.” 

Both of his parents stared at him in shock, and he could feel Changbin tense behind him. 

“You  _ violated  _ me, Mom. You took away from me who I  _ am,  _ and you made me feel like something was wrong with me. I have  _ never  _ felt more smothered - to the point where I couldn’t even breathe - than I did when I realized what you had done to me.” Hyunjin blinked away his emotions. “I don’t care what your reasons were. I will never give you the power to do that to me again.” He was probably cutting off Changbin’s circulation as he squeezed his hand like a lifeline. 

“Okay,” She nodded. “That is fair.” 

He didn’t know what he was expecting from his statement, but he wasn’t satisfied with her easy acceptance. Part of him wanted her to fight back, to fight for his trust, and he found himself disappointed, but he didn’t know what to say. He’d dug his own foot in and apparently she wasn’t going to dig it out. And he was too stubborn to take back any of his absolutes. 

“Okay,” He concluded. 

Changbin could sense he was done with the conversation. He was so in tune with Hyunjin’s moods. “I think Hyunjin needs to rest,” Despite the wording, Changbin’s voice was firm, not a suggestion. 

“Of course,” Hyunjin’s dad nodded. “We’ll let him rest.” He stood immediately, holding his hand out to his mate. “Come on, Chaerin. Let’s leave them be.” 

“Can I,” She paused looking at her son, “Can I come again?” 

Hyunjin froze a little, but Changbin ran his hand down his arm, giving him strength. “Can I have a little time to process things?” 

“Right,” She nodded. “That’s probably for the best.” She turned to Changbin, “Thank you for taking care of him.” 

“Always, Mrs. Hwang,” Changbin said back, voice rumbling in his chest against Hyunjin’s back. His words were as much a reassurance as they were a threat. 

And then his parents left, and he breathed out loudly, sinking against Changbin, who just held onto him tighter. “Fuck,” Hyunjin whispered, “that was so fucking intense.” 

“Yes,” Changbin nodded, “But I’m proud of you.” 

Hyunjin turned around, moving to straddle him, having to awkwardly move chords aside. He groaned, “I’m so fucking sick of these. Can’t I take them off?” 

Changbin chuckled, “I’m sure if you could, the doctor already would have removed them.” He slid them aside though without removing them, and cupped Hyunjin’s face, “But it’s okay. I can still do this.” He kissed Hyunjin’s nose, lightly. 

Hyunjin leaned into the touch, “Mmm,” He hummed, “I don’t know if I want to make out with you, or hear you tell me about how proud you are of me, more.” 

Changbin laughed against him. “What about both?” 

Hyunjin leaned back, eyes expectant. Changbin placed his hands on the boy's hips. “Well?” Hyunjin asked, haughtily, “I’m waiting.” 

Changbin smiled, eyes serious. “I’m proud of you because you stood your ground. You can be too accommodating at times, Jin-ah. I liked seeing you tell her how you really feel.” 

“You think  _ I’m  _ too accommodating?” Hyunjin asked incredulously.

“Sometimes,” Changbin nodded. “So I was proud of you for being firm.” 

“Hmm,” Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. “Fair.” He leaned forward, a breath away from Changbin’s lips. “So what was that you were saying earlier, when they came in?” 

Changbin sighed, shifting until they were maintaining eye contact, “Dr. Kim thinks we’re true mates. That it is one of the only explanations for why you would drop, despite not being claimed.” 

“And what do you think?” Hyunjin held his breath, heart monitor giving him away once more. But for once Changbin didn’t seem to notice. 

“I think nothing has ever made more sense to me, in my entire life.” Changbin said, shyly. “I feel like I was made just for you, Hyunjin. I always have.” 

“You were,” Hyunjin said softly, “Like I was made for you.” And then he cringed, “Oh god, this is worse than one of my fucking dramas, Changbin. I take it back.” 

Changbin laughed, “It suits us, though. Stupidly cheesy, and unnecessarily dramatic.” He leaned back with a sigh, “But we probably passed our episode eight window a long time ago.” 

Hyunjin gave him an odd look. “Our episode eight?” 

“Yeah, you know. Your whole formula, about kisses.” 

Hyunjin thought for a second before giggling. “Not really. We kissed long before the drop,” He smirked, “Or did you forget?” 

Changbin looked away, “You honestly think I could forget that, Hyunjin?” 

_ So we’re finally gonna talk about it?  _ Hyunjin thought.

“I couldn’t forget it,” Hyunjin shrugged. “I felt terrible, like I forced you into something you didn’t want.” 

Changbin groaned, “Oh I wanted it, Jinnie. I’ve wanted that for as long as I knew what hormones felt like,” He blushed. “But I felt like  _ I  _ forced  _ you _ , Jinnie. I was in a fucking rut, panting after you like a goddamn dog. How was I supposed to know if any of what we did was consensual.” He cringed, “I honestly felt like I raped you,” He whispered. “Which is why I stayed away. I couldn’t bare to see you hating me for what was already killing me inside. That day I went to move out, you suddenly had this huge nest with all our friends scents inside, and I just felt….it felt like a slap in the face. That I had gone from being the person you would always turn to, to having less of a place,  _ no  _ place, in your nest than people you’d known less than a tenth as long as we’ve known each other.” 

Hyunjin sighed, “And there I was, craving your scent more than anything, but feeling like I didn’t deserve it, feeling like not only had you rejected me for not being good enough, but also like you hadn’t come back because you resented  _ me  _ for pushing you into the rut.” Hyunjin looked down in shame, “And of course the worst part of all that was how much I wished you would have taken me in your rut;  _ God _ , I wanted it so bad, Changbin.” His pulse sped up again. “I still want it.” 

Changbin groaned, head falling back against the pillow. “Hyunjin, you’re killing me.” He glanced towards the door, “Fuck if we were anywhere else, and thank  _ god  _ we aren’t, I’d be incapable of resisting that look on your face.” 

Hyunjin raised a brow, “Really? This face?” He keyed up the imaginary dial controlling how sultry his look was, running a hand through his hair. 

“Fuck you, Hyunjin,” Changbin groaned, angry. 

“I mean, I’d love that,” Hyunjin smirked. He could feel himself growing hot from the conversation, pants already starting to tighten a little. Was Changbin faring any better? He really wanted to rub downwards and see. 

Changbin’s eyes were narrow, lust glazed. But Hyunjin could see the fight in the clenching of his jaw. “Not until we are 1, not in a hospital where anyone could walk in, and 2, sure what our future holds together.” 

Hyunjin sighed, “I should probably get off of you, then?” 

“Yeah,” Changbin groaned, “Probably, but I don’t want you to.” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin smiled, “Then I won’t.” He carefully lowered himself until he was laying against the older, head on his chest. “I want you to move back in,” He said when he was relaxed, Changbin’s hand in his hair. 

“I want to,” Changbin said after a slow moment. “But I don’t know if it’s smart.” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin shrugged, “But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t.” 

“Hyunjin, I don’t want to accidently mark you because I can’t resist you.” 

Hyunjin lifted himself to brush his lips against Changbin’s mating gland. He nipped lightly, “So do it on purpose, then.” Changbin shivered beneath him.

“Hyunjin we shouldn’t just jump into that,” He was trying so hard to be serious. 

“I don’t think it’s jumping for us,” Hyunjin shrugged. “Not only are we true mates, according to a fucking  _ doctor _ , but we’ve known each other for over a decade, and been in love with each other, silently, for at least half of that, despite all of the awkward phases we’ve witnessed.” 

“But,” Changbin protested, “How can you just  _ trust  _ me, after all I’ve done the last month?” 

Hyunjin sighed. “Because you’re  _ here.  _ What happened to us was mostly misunderstanding and misguided attempts to protect the other. You didn’t stay away because you were trying to hurt me; you stayed away because you thought you would if you were next to me.” 

“Yeah, which led to you  _ dropping _ , Hyunjin.” 

“Yes, I dropped. But according to, apparently, a doctor, I only dropped because my omega knew you would protect me, and you  _ did. _ ” Hyunjin was adamant, fierce.

“What about our parents, though?” Changbin sighed. “Don’t we need to work things out with them? My parents will want an official ceremony.” 

Hyunjin sighed, “Honestly, I don’t care what my parents think. They lost the privilege to dictate my future.” He paused, “Although, I guess I don’t hold anything against yours. If I had presented naturally, apparently they were okay with us being together.” 

“You knew about that?” Changbin asked incredulously.

Hyunjin looked at him, eyes narrowed, “I only found out recently. How long have you known?” 

Changbin looked away nervously, “Um. I was the one who asked? My dad I mean. I told him I wanted to be with you after I presented. They started discussing it because I asked him.” 

Hyunjin couldn’t resist teasing him. “So, what? You were just planning on arranging us together without my approval?” 

Changbin looked panicked, “Of course not! I would never have taken away your future. But I didn’t want to be arranged to marry someone else if I could have had  _ you _ .” 

They both flinched at the reminder of exactly what had happened. “Yeah, that sucked,” Hyunjin said, seriously. “Fuck. You’ll have to ask Jisung for details, but I was so pathetic when I went into that heat. All I could think about was you, about how much I wanted you but couldn’t have you. Jisung tried to convince me to tell you, but I couldn’t bear the thought of you wanting me but being tied to another, or worse rejecting me.” 

Changbin pulled him close. “Every day I thought I couldn’t have you was agony. The night that Felix called it off, I hated Chan so fucking much. I hated that all it took for him and Felix to be happy was a canceled engagement. When I went into our room and saw you, so distant and closed off, I just, I wanted so badly to crawl into bed and confess everything, to steal just one night with you.” 

“God, even if I wasn’t an omega,” Hyunjin whispered, “I’d have bent over for you so quickly. Honestly when the doctor first told me I was an alpha, I researched how hard it would be to move both of us to America, since alphas can be together there.” 

Changbin laughed, “Are you kidding? I’ve been researching that since I was like fourteen, just in case. But my parents arranged for me and Felix so quickly, and they were so  _ persistent  _ that I just gave up. And you, you seemed so  _ happy. _ ” He shook his head. “You would crawl into my bed every night the first couple weeks after we moved in together, but never once did you suggest that anything was more than platonic.” 

“Oh,” Hyunjin shook his head, “We’ve never been just platonic.” 

“No,” Changbin agreed, “We really haven’t. God, even my first wet dream was about you.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “Same here.” 

“So, that hoodie. The one from that morning.” Changbin’s tone was curious, despite clearly trying to rein in how much.

“What about it?” Hyunjin said cautiously. 

“You wore that during your heat? Or was it just in the room?” 

Hyunjin felt himself growing hard again at the memory. “I don’t think it’s smart to talk about that right now,” He whispered. 

“Why not?” 

“Because,” Hyunjin hesitated, “I lost count of how many times I came on it while crying out your name.” 

The noise that Changbin made just then honestly sounded like he was choking. “Oh,” he whispered. “Yeah, we can talk about this later.” 

Hyunjin breathed in the scent of arousal coming from beneath him and groaned. “Or we could just break out of the building and do it in a hotel.” 

“And how do you propose we get there?” Changbin asked, rolling his eyes. And then he thought of something that made him sit up straight, jostling Hyunjin above him. “Oh  _ fuck _ !” He turned to Hyunjin and panicked. “I fucking left my car across the street from school! It’s been there for two fucking weeks, outside of some innocent person’s house. Assuming they didn’t tow it!”

“Wait,” Hyunjin gave him a serious look. “You have a  _ car _ ?” 

Changbin looked at him, sheepishly. “I mean, yes?” He bit his lips. “My parents were already planning on getting me one before uh, the  _ incident _ , but when I decided to move back, they got it for me early.”

“Huh,” Hyunjin thought, still not used to the wealth Changbin’s family could throw around. “But if you  _ did  _ have your car, would we be running away to fuck?”  

Changbin glared, “No. Because, again, I want to do this right.” 

“And just finally  _ doing it  _ isn’t  _ right _ ?” Hyunjin teased. 

“Not,” Changbin countered, “When everything else about how I’ve handled things between us has been so wrong.” 

Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat. “Fine. But seriously, can we just talk to your parents and inform my own quickly, then? I don’t want to wait anymore. I’ve been pining for years, and now I have an ass that leaks whenever you look at me.” 

“Stop  _ doing  _ that!” Changbin snapped. 

“What?” Hyunjin widened his eyes into his best innocent look. 

“That!” He snapped, “Acting like you don’t know  _ exactly  _ what you do to me and my dick!” 

Hyunjin slid his hand up Changbin’s thigh, “And what is it  _ exactly  _ that I do to your alpha cock?” He purred, just as the door opened. 

Something hit the ground with a loud thump, and both boys turned to see Jeongin standing, jaw open, eyes wide, backpack on his toe. “What the  _ fu- _ ” He started, but suddenly Jisung was behind him, hand over his mouth.

“Shut up!” He hissed, “You know Chan will freak out if he hears you swearing.” 

“Who was swearing?” They heard the person in question’s voice from further down the hall. And then, as if from a clown car, bodies started entering the room. Jeongin was pushed forward, stumbling to grab his backpack again. Jisung came in next followed by Felix, Chan and Woojin. 

“Noone,” Jisung smiled. “The food smells good!” He diverted attention. “What did you get?” 

Changbin, Hyunjin noted, was as far from him as he possibly could get on the nest, ears beat red and refusing to even glance in Jeongin’s direction. Hyunjin couldn’t help but smirk at him, while the others filtered in, Chan listing off food he’d grabbed. Honestly, Hyunjin was so tired at that point that he honestly didn’t care what he’d been brought. He just loved being surrounded by his friends. 

“Let’s see what you brought my patient,” Dr. Kim stated, walking into the room. “I hope nothing too hard to process?” 

Chan immediately went into the list all over again, but Hyunjin pulled over Jeongin with a small wave. The younger came padding across the room. “Sorry for what you heard,” Hyunjin smiled, not sorry in the least. But Jeongin looked relieved anyway. 

“That’s okay,” He lied. “I’m just glad to see you awake. I’ve been so worried.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, “I’d be worried if I were any of you, as well.” He smiled, “I never got the chance to thank you for coming to my showcase. Sorry it ended with so much drama.” 

“It’s okay!” Jeongin tried to assure him. “Don’t worry about it! You were honestly so good.” 

“Thanks,” Hyunjin smiled. “How is Seungmin?” 

“Seungmin?” Jeongin blushed a little. “He’s good. Busy, of course. But we both got the scholarships we wanted.” 

Hyunjin grinned, “That’s amazing! I’m so excited for you!” 

“Thanks, Hyung.” Jeongin went to say something else, but Dr. Kim interrupted him.

“Hey, Jeongin, do you mind if I come check a few things?” He said simply. 

“Of course, Dr. Kim,” Jeongin bowed respectfully, moving aside immediately. 

“Such a nice boy,” Dr. Kim smiled fondly when Jeongin moved back. “How are you feeling, Hyunjin?”

“I’m okay,” He said slowly. “Really tired and hungry.” 

“Was everything okay with your parents?” He asked, carefully, making some notes on his clipboard and he observed the monitors. 

“As good as it could have been, I suppose.” He could hear the others growing quiet in the room, curious about his parents but too nervous to pry. He figured he’d give them something else to talk about, something he hoped would get everyone off Changbin’s case for good. “Hey, Dr. Kim?” 

“Yes?” He asked, making eye contact.

“Is it true that Changbin and I are true mates?” 

Dr. Kim’s eyes grew warmer, smiling at him. “Yes, I do believe so. I see Changbin told you?” 

“Wait,” Chan interrupted, “You guys are true mates?” 

“Yup!” Hyunjin popped gleefully. “Isn’t it great?” 

“Hyunjin-ah,” Changbin pouted, “How come you got to tell everyone?” 

“Because I’m the sick one?” He shrugged, turning to the doctor. “Do I still have to have all of these?” He gestured to the cords and tubes. 

Dr. Kim laughed, “No, Hyunjin. Your heartbeat and blood pressure are stable, and if you’re going to eat the food I approved that Chan brought, you’ll have the nutrients you need without an I.V.” Hyunjin’s eyes were lighting up, “I do however still want you to stay one more night for observation.” He shrugged, “But if everything goes well, you can leave in the morning.” 

“Really?” Changbin asked, cautious. “So soon?” 

“Really,” Dr. Kim confirmed. “He’s been stuck in here long enough. It’s time he starts living his life again.” 

He leaned over and started undoing the tubes and other things attached to Hyunjin. “I suggest, if you haven’t already, Hyunjin, that you try getting up and maybe using the restroom. Maybe after you eat you could even take a shower and change.” 

Hyunjin felt a rush of hope, “That would be amazing. Although,” He glanced at Changbin, “I might need help?” 

Dr. Kim narrowed his eyes, “Only if he can behave himself.” 

Changbin lifted his hands in surrender, but Dr. Kim just laughed, moving around the bed to hang the cords to the heart monitor and pushing it back. “Alright, I’ll leave you to your dinner,” He smiled. 

“We brought some for you,” Chan countered. “Will you eat with us?” 

Dr. Kim blinked, clearly taken aback, “I- thank you.” He bowed slightly. “I’d love that.” 

“Are we missing anyone?” Changbin asked curiously. To which Jisung punched him in the shoulder.

“Only my  _ boyfriend,  _ asshole.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “Smooth one, Changbin.” He turned to Jisung. “Will he be here soon?” 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, he should be. But he’d want you to start eating, first.” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin smiled. “Let’s do that, then.” 

Changbin was still sitting too far away, so, free from the machines at last, Hyunjin shifted across the space and draped himself in his lap. “Bring on the feast, peasants!” he teased, and relished in the light smiles and laughter that filled the air. 

  
  


Lee Minho checked the time on Felix’s dashboard once more, exhausted from his day at work. But he knew his exhaustion had nothing on his boyfriend’s. Jisung had been playing everything off coolly for weeks, convincing everyone else that he was stable and handling everything okay. But Minho knew his boyfriend better than that. He’d seen the tension in his shoulders, the anxiety in his steps. They hadn’t been together long at all, but Minho knew his boyfriend better than anyone else he’d ever known in his life, and he knew Jisung knew him as intimately. Minho sometimes wondered if that had to do with the fact that they hadn’t slept together yet, or if the fact that they hadn’t slept together yet was a result of getting to know each other. Either way, he was in love, something he’d given up on years ago. 

He pulled up to Dr. Kim’s, checking that everything was tidy inside the car before hopping up the stairs to meet his friends. When he entered the clinic’s waiting room, he was surprised to find it absent of anyone, no receptionist, no Hyunjin’s mother, noone. But he could hear laughter from the back hall, and with a smile he opened the door and made his way to the room that had been strictly off limits for the past two weeks. He opened up to a sight that brought him instant relief but also intense worry. 

He was relieved because Hyunjin was up, and smiling, and him and Changbin were wrapped around one another, perfectly content, despite the clear exhaustion on their faces. The worry came from the posture of his boyfriend, sitting a bit away from the others, in the arm chair. He was still talking, and laughing with everyone else, but Minho could immediately see how strained it was. He didn’t even say hello to anyone, as he moved over to the chair and ruffled his boyfriends hair. “Hop up,” He said bluntly. “I want cuddles.” 

Jisung blinked up at him, but moved in the next instant, falling into his arms the second he was seated. Minho was sure he smelled like work, but the way that Jisung clung to his skin signified to him that he wasn’t complaining. 

“Glad to see up and doing well,” Minho smiled at Hyunjin across the way. “Forgive me for not hugging you or anything, but your tiny alpha would probably bite off my head, and I’d rather just snuggle my boyfriend.” 

Hyunjin laughed, “No worries. It’s good to see you, too.” His face fell just slightly, “Are we good, now? We never really resolved things before I dropped.” 

Minho frowned, “Of course we’re good, Hyunjin. I was being unfair. Besides, I’d be willing to forgive anything you’d done, just from the shock of seeing you collapse in front of me.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, “That’s right!” He gasped, “You were there.” He shivered. “Honestly everything got so fuzzy I forgot, sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, Hyunjin. I’m just glad we were able to get you here so quickly.” Minho focused on playing with Jisung’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, “Me too.” He looked around the room until he found the small table with food. “Help yourself to whatever you want. Chan brought plenty.” 

“It’s good, Hyung,” Jisung smiled. “Do you want to get any?” 

Minho shook his head, despite the hunger he felt. His boyfriend needed him. “No thanks. I’m honestly okay right here.”

“Let me know if that changes,” Jisung said, nervously. 

“Of course, Baby,” Minho nuzzled against his neck. 

They stayed like that for the next half hour, while everyone talked and visited and refound their versions of normal. As things were dying down, though, and Hyunjin looked ready to pass out, Minho nudged Jisung. “Hey, things are looking pretty steady. You wanna head out?” 

Jisung looked at him, eyes shining. “Could we?” 

“Yeah,” Minho nodded. “I have somewhere I wanna take you.” 

“Okay,” Jisung smiled. “Let’s go.” 

“Felix,” Minho turned to face his roommate. “You cool if I steal your car for the next few hours?” 

“Sure,” Felix shrugged. “I think I’m gonna stay at the penthouse tonight, anyway.” 

“Perfect,” Minho nodded. “Let me know if you need it in the morning.” 

After that was all worked out, Minho grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him from the building. All of his suspicions about his boyfriend’s mental state were confirmed as they left the company of the others. Jisung immediately grew quiet, expression slipping into one of exhaustion. Minho didn’t comment on it, letting Jisung’s mind wander where it needed to. They reached the car quickly, and Minho opened Jisung’s door for him, before getting in on his side and starting everything up. He turned off the radio though, knowing without Jisung saying anything that he was too overwhelmed for background noise. He didn’t bother the younger for conversation, and Jisung seemed content to lean back his seat and close his eyes. 

It took about twenty minutes for Minho to reach where they were going, a medium sized building in the middle of Jung-gu. Jisung opened his eyes when the car stopped moving. “Where did you bring me,” He asked curiously. 

Minho merely grinned, “It’s a surprise,” He softened his expression slightly and seriously, “But a good one, I promise.” 

Jisung nodded. “Okay.” And climbed from the car, where Minho met him, taking his hand gently. 

“Don’t look until I say so, okay?” Minho instructed, as he led Jisung towards the entrance, opening the door easily. When they entered, he held his finger up to his lips, signalling the attendant to be quiet, raising two fingers after to let her know how many in their party. She smiled in understanding and gestured for him to follow. They were led to a table in a back corner, apart from other people. That she had sensed their need to be away from the crowds, meant Minho would be giving her a large tip. Jisung was getting a little impatient, but he kept his eyes closed, as Minho guided him to sit at the booth they’d been brought to. 

He mouthed a quick thank you, at the woman, and she smiled and walked away, returning quickly with two small kittens in her hands. Minho accepted them easily, letting go of Jisung’s hand to quickly slip the kitten beneath his palm. Jisung recoiled a little, with a small yelp, “What was that!” He gasped, and Minho just chuckled. 

“Open your eyes,” He said softly. 

Jisung opened them immediately, glancing around. When his eyes settled on the small orange kitten nudging at his hand, his face went soft, and he smiled wide, a genuine, breathtaking smile. He picked up the animal easily, cuddling it gently as he took in their surroundings. “Is this a cat cafe?” He asked in wonder, as he noticed Minho petting the soft grey kitten in his own lap. 

“Yep,” Minho answered. 

Jisung looked at him in wonder for a moment, face frozen as he thought really hard about something, but before Minho got curious enough to ask him what was up, Jisung looked back at the kitten, bringing it up to nuzzle against his face, letting it steal some of his anxiety. 

Minho felt his heart pounding softly. He couldn’t wait to bring Jisung home with him to meet his own cats. The lady returned a moment later, asking for their orders, and Jisung ordered a simple latte, while Minho ordered a sandwich and large tea. 

When the lady walked away, Jisung looked at him accusingly. “You  _ were _ hungry at the clinic, weren’t you.” 

Minho shrugged, “Maybe a little.” No use lying to his boyfriend. 

“Why didn’t you get anything?” He asked frustrated. 

“Honestly?” Minho didn’t wait for an answer, “Because I felt like you needed me more than I needed food.” Jisung’s eyes widened a bit at that, but he quickly diverted his attention to the kitten in his arms, when it pawed gently at his nose. 

When the lady came back with their drinks, she asked if they needed anything else. “Do you have any other kittens?” Jisung asked quietly. 

She laughed, “I’ll see if I can manage to find any more.” Her tone was playful, kind. And a minute later, she brought over three more, one resting on her shoulder. “I hope you like playful kittens,” She gestured to the one on her shoulder, “This little guy is a mischievous thing.” 

“He sounds like this guy,” Minho nudged his boyfriend who protested softly, but happily took the proffered kittens. 

Soon the whole litter was crawling over Jisung’s legs, as he leaned back petting whichever moved closest to his hands. Minho let him play with all of them, focusing on his sandwich when it arrived. It was delicious, and well worth the price, but what really filled him up was the slow returning of his boyfriend’s smile. He finished his sandwich, noting that Jisung had only sipped his latte twice. But honestly, he’d pay for thousands of wasted drinks if it meant seeing that look on Jisung’s face. 

Minho finished his food and then took to playing with the kittens himself, patting heads and tickling chins, talking to each with his ‘cat mom’ voice, as Felix had once called it. He wasn’t wrong, though. Minho would become every cat in the world’s mom if he could. And by the way Jisung was snuggling up to the small felines in his arms, he didn’t think his boyfriend would mind taking care of them with him, although if it came to that Minho hoped Jisung would be much more than his boyfriend.  

Minho was focusing on the closest kitten to him when he heard a soft sniffling. He looked up, only to catch Jisung trying to hide a stray tear. He tried really hard not to panic, as that would potentially mess up whatever Jisung was working through. He simply smiled softly at him while he dried his tears, and slowly grabbed his hand, where it was resting over the black and white fur of the smallest kitten. Jisung didn’t say anything, merely scooted over along the booth to rest his cheek against his shoulder, letting his tears fall unfettered, holding small kittens against his body. 

It was probably a good fifteen minutes that they sat there before Jisung moved from his shoulder. “Thank you,” He whispered softly.

“Better?” Minho asked gently. 

Jisung smiled, but tears filled his eyes again, causing Minho to worry he’d said something wrong. “What’s wrong, Baby?” He asked softly. 

“I love you,” Jisung sobbed, causing Minho’s throat to tighten. He scooted closer to Jisung, putting his hand under  his chin. 

“Why is that a bad thing, Jisung? I love you, too.” 

“I don’t deserve you,” Jisung sniffled. 

Minho snorted, “You? Jisung, you deserve so much better than me.” He shook his head, softly. “But I’m too selfish to let anyone else have you.” 

Jisung shook his head. “I don’t want anyone else, Min.” He lifted one of the kittens. “Literally nobody else I’ve ever known would have known to bring me here.” 

Minho shrugged, “It was a lucky guess.” 

“No it wasn’t,” Jisung said adamant. “You somehow knew what I needed, and I never even told you I was struggling.” 

“You didn’t have to,” Minho said simply. He grabbed one of the kittens. “It isn’t that you were being obvious about it. I mean, honestly, I don’t think anyone else has any idea. I just, I  _ know  _ you, Jisung. And you’ve been carrying way too much on your shoulders for weeks, and the drop didn’t lessen your stress, it tripled it. You’ve had all of the pressure on your head, to communicate, to carry messages, to keep everything together, but who has been keeping you together?” 

“You,” Jisung said adamantly. “I’d have been a mess without you.” 

“That wasn’t where I was taking this,” Minho laughed. “I honestly think I’ve been doing a terrible job at helping you. If I was better, you wouldn’t have reached this bad a point.” 

“No,” Jisung shook his head, “I’d have reached this point a month ago. You make me so much stronger, Minho. Which is part of why I love you.” 

“Seems kind of fitting,” Minho smirked, “That we said it for the first time with laps full of kittens.” 

Jisung snorted, “Yeah, it kinda does, doesn’t it?” His expression turned more serious. “Although, to be fair, I’ve been biting my tongue for a really long time. I didn’t want to freak you out. But I’ve felt it for so fucking long, which is ridiculous because we still haven’t known each other long.” 

Minho nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. “I get it, Jisung. I’ve been in love with you since pretty much the first moment I saw you, running around with an ice cream cone.” 

Jisung blushed. Minho hoped he’d never stop blushing so easily. “Well, when you put it that way.” He sighed, “I know we’ve been taking it slow, and I’m glad. But, maybe this is way too soon, or really dramatic, it’s just, Minho,” Jisung bit his lip, looking into Minho’s curious eyes. “I can't see myself with anyone else. Ever. Is it too soon to know that, as firmly as I do?” 

Minho shrugged, “If it is then both of us have jumped that gun, Jisung. I’ve told you before, I have to keep myself from biting you every time we are together.” 

“But,” Jisung countered, “That’s just something people typically say because it sounds sexy.” 

“Oh,” Minho agreed, “It’s super sexy. But it also happens to be completely true. I wanted to take things slow so that neither of us would regret anything, but honestly, my instinct hasn’t changed, and everything you’ve shown me since has only proven more and more why my instinct is correct. I want us to be a forever thing, Jisung.” 

“I want that too, Hyung,” Jisung whispered. “So badly.” 

“Well okay, then,” Minho nodded simply. “I want to do this the right way, if possible, and ask your parents.” 

Jisung’s expression fell instantly. “Um,” he hesitated, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Minho pressed softly. 

“Well,” Jisung looked away, “They don’t,” he sighed, “They don’t exactly like you.” 

Minho sighed, “I didn’t think they would, not really. You are you, a chaebol heir; I’m nobody compared to that, an alpha, who’d rather dance than pursue business or law.” 

“You’re perfect,” Jisung bit back. “Even the things about you that  _ aren’t,  _ somehow come off that way. I hate my parents, and I have for years. The thought of going to them, and telling them I know what I want to do with my life, it terrifies me.” 

Minho could tell there was something more, there. “What happened?” He asked simply.

Jisung groaned, “When I told my parents I wanted to study music, my dad was so angry he stormed out of the house. When he came back, hours later, he was pissed, completely drunk. He stormed into my room and started destroying my music collection. When I tried to stop him, he,” Jisung bit his lip, “He  _ commanded  _ me, Min. He straight up forced me into submission, full prostration on the floor. He wouldn’t let me up until I swore to give up on music and study what he wanted.” 

Minho felt his stomach tighten in knots. He wasn’t surprised to hear that his perfect boyfriend had such a shit experience. Most good things in life were constantly attacked. But that was brutal, worse than Hyunjin’s experience with his father’s command. “Jisung, I’d never let that happen to you, again.” 

Jisung sighed, “How can you promise that? He’s my  _ dad _ , Minho. He’s got a natural fucking claim on me.” 

“Then I’ll just have to make sure my claim is stronger.” 

“What are you going to do?” Jisung asked, eyes wide. 

“If you won’t let me ask his permission, then I’ll just have to demand his forgiveness.” 

“You’d bite me without my alpha’s approval?” Jisung asked awed. “What happened to doing things right?” Jisung was protesting, but Minho knew he was just trying to understand. 

“I’m too selfish to lose you because I insisted on doing things the way we’ve been told we’re supposed to. So would I bite you without your current alpha’s approval? to ensure that you aren’t taken from me? If what you want is me? Absolutely. In a heartbeat, zero regrets.”

“God, that’s hot,” Jisung smirked. “I like it when you go alpha on me.” 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Being possessive is hot?” 

“Yes,” Jisung bobbed his head firmly. “Especially when you suggest breaking from tradition. Screw permission. Let’s fucking  _ do  _ this.” 

Minho laughed, “What, you want to go do this right now? With no preparation? No legal ceremony?” 

Jisung raised his brow. “Are you kidding me? I hate all that bullshit anyway, too much of a headache.” 

Minho shook his head, “Your parents might kill me when they find out.” 

“Let them come,” Jisung shrugged. “My dad couldn’t take you if he tried. You’re so much more of an alpha than he ever was.” He shrugged, “Besides, you missed it. Earlier, at the clinic? Chan,” Jisung paused shaking his head in wonder.

“What?” Minho asked intrigued.

“He started releasing pack pheromones.” 

Minho blinked, “Seriously? Like, he wants us to form a non-traditional pack?” 

Jisung bobbed his head. “Yeah. None of us talked about it, and honestly I think it blindsided Chan himself, but I’m positive that’s what it meant.” 

Minho leaned back, a little shocked. “Well fuck. If you’d asked me a year ago if I’d ever be considering joining a new pack, let alone looking to mate? I’d laugh in your face. But  _ shit _ , I’d absolutely give Chan pack authority.” 

Jisung nodded, “Me too. I never wanted any alpha to have a claim on me, let alone two, even if Chan’s would be totally and completely platonic, only for protection not pleasure.” 

“You know that if I bite you,” Minho giggled when Jisung turned to glare at him in defiance, “ _ When _ i bite you,” He corrected, “I expect a bite in return, right?” 

Jisung's eyes widened, “But that’s even rarer than pack formation,” He muttered. “Alphas never let their omegas claim them back.” 

“Yes, well, I’m not asking alphas to let their omegas do anything. I’m asking you to claim me.” Minho could feel the vulnerability on his face, the worry that Jisung would reject his desire. 

“Are you being serious?” Jisung asked softly. 

Minho nodded, “Completely. I want our necks to match, to be yours as much as I want you to be mine.” 

Jisung sucked in a breath, “Fuck don’t make me cry again, Min!” 

Minho smiled softly, letting his boyfriend gain control of himself. “Will you, Jisung?” 

Jisung nodded, “Yes, Minho. I’d be honored.” 

“Okay, then,” Minho grinned. He pulled out his phone, and hit a few buttons, bringing the phone to his ear. 

“Who are you calling?” Jisung asked curious.

“Hm?” Minho played innocent. 

“Minho,” Jisung groaned, always hating to be left out. Bringing his head to rest against the other side of the phone, trying to listen.

Minho laughed, “Chan, I’m calling Chan.”  

“Why?” Jisung asked, perplexed. 

Minho merely grinned, wider when Chan answered. “Is everything okay, Minho?” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Shit. You’ve got it bad, pac-man, if you’re already asking us if things are wrong the second you hear from us.” 

Chan was completely silent for a minute, processing Minho’s comment. And then Minho could hear him whisper something to somebody on his end of the line. There were a few rustling noises, and then a door closing. 

“Jisung told you?” Chan asked softly, clearly alone. 

“Yeah,” Minho said smoothly. “Neither of us are opposed,” He checked Jisung’s eyes for clarification, and found no dissent.

Chan breathed out, clearly relieved, “I wanna talk to everyone officially, when things settle down. I didn’t mean to like, spring it on anyone so suddenly.” 

“It’s okay, Chan,” Minho reassured. “Jisung said it looked like it came as a shock to you, too.” 

“It did,” He nodded firmly. “But,” Minho could hear his hesitance, “It just feels right to me.” 

“Us too,” Jisung whispered, moving his head slightly to where his voice would be picked up.

“Which is why I’m calling,” Minho stated slowly.

“Okay,” Chan’s voice was slow. “What’s up?” 

“Well,” Minho said slowly, “Jisung’s father is an asshole. Like,  mega-fucking giant asshole who I don’t trust not to abuse his son if I went to him with the question I have for him.” Minho heard Jisung gasp next to him, pulling back with wide eyes. “But as much as I’d love to forgo all tradition, if Jisung sees you as his pack alpha, even though it isn’t official, it is to you I should come with the question I have.” 

Chan was silent on the other end, whether in shock or something else Minho couldn’t tell. But after a few seconds, Chan’s voice was back. “What is your question, Minho?” 

“I love Jisung with every fiber of my being, Chan. He’s everything to me. We haven’t known each other long, but it doesn’t matter. I know without a shadow of a doubt that I want him to be my mate. And so, Bang Chan, I’m asking you for permission, can I claim Jisung, and receive his claim in turn?” 

  
  


Bang Chan was staring at the kitchen counter from his couch in shock, as Minho’s words settled in his chest. Tears were in his eyes, and he honestly couldn’t believe what was happening. But if MInho had come to him with this, treating the matter seriously, Chan would do so as well. 

“May I speak to Jisung?” He found his voice unwavering, somehow. 

“Of course,” Minho said, and there was a rustling before Jisung’s small voice carried through the phone. 

“Hello?” He asked. 

“Hi,” Chan smiled despite himself. “Minho has asked me for permission to claim you. The first thing I need to know is, do you trust me with the judgement and authority of such a decision?” Chan honestly expected the answer to be no. What had he done to prove himself? 

“Yes,” Jisung responded without hesitation. “I do.” 

“Alright,” Chan tried to remain confident. “Do you wish to be claimed by an alpha?” 

“No,” Jisung said. “I wish to claim and be claimed by someone who values me, someone worthy.” 

Chan’s heart swelled with pride. “And do you find Minho to be a worthy alpha?” 

“Yes. There is no one better, not for me.” Jisung’s tone was reverent. 

“Minho is willing to let you claim him in turn?” Chan clarified, trying to remain serious.

“Yes,” Jisung assured. “It was his idea.” 

“Alright,” Chan concluded. “Thank you. Can I speak to Minho again?” 

“Sure. Thanks Chan,” Jisung’s voice was all smile. 

When Minho came back on the line, Chan made sure to keep his tone serious. “Minho, do you recognize Jisung’s worth and choice in all this?” 

“Yes,” Minho responded, immediately. “I do.” 

“And you recognize that if he was against any part of this, I would tell you no because his choice is just as important as yours.” 

“I would expect nothing less.”  

“Good,” Chan couldn’t believe the words about to leave his lips. “Then yes, MInho. I give you permission to claim Jisung, and I expect it to be done with proper care. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, Chan,” Minho responded. “Thank you.” 

“If you ever give me reason to regret it,” Chan’s voice was cold, “I will see to it that you regret the day you were born.” Chan almost expected MInho to laugh at that, to make light of Chan’s ‘attempt’ to play alpha. But he didn’t. 

“I understand, Alpha,” He said firmly. “I’ll live to give neither of you such regret.” 

“Alright then,” Chan concluded. “Is there anything else I can do for you guys?” 

“Not right now,” Minho responded, kindly. “Thank you, Chan.” 

And then the call ended and Chan was left staring at his surroundings, but he wasn’t seeing anything. 

Felix found him that way a few minutes later, tentatively coming out from the room where he’d left him. “Hyung?” He asked softly. “Are you okay?” 

Chan looked up at him, pulling him into his arms, “Yes,” He nodded firmly nuzzling into his neck. “But the strangest thing just happened.” Felix hummed, waiting for him to continue. “I just got a call from Jisung and Minho. They were asking me for permission to claim each other.” 

Chan couldn’t see it, but he felt it, the way that Felix smiled against his neck.

“Of course they did, Hyung. I told you that we’d all say yes.” 

Chan couldn’t believe it, still. But the call had left him incredulous, in shock. But the fact that Felix wasn’t even batting an eye? “God, I love you,” Chan sighed. “You’re everything.” 

Felix turned around in his arms, straddling him as he pushed him against the cushion. “Oh yeah?” He teased. “Prove it.” And Chan pulled him down in the next second, lips worshiping his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! A lot of loose ends are getting tied up..... Try not to speculate too much about what that means. Because even I refuse to admit it. It won't happen. EVER. And if it did. There would be bonus chapters, deleted scenes, and like 50 billion sequels. So. Just saying. 
> 
> Leave a comment or a Kudos or an energetic vibe that will transfer from your electronic device to mine. 
> 
> Love ya!!  
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~

**Author's Note:**

> If you stuck around through this roller coaster..... THANK YOU! :) I promise to keep working on this story and my others. I just needed to finally get the first chapter of this one up, or I'd have updated some of my others.   
> Thank you for reading!!   
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment? I can't express how much comments mean to me. They make my day, every time I get them. And they fuel my passion to write more. The summer months are my prime writing time, so comment and inspire me - help me take advantage of my writing months!! 
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
